A New Awakening
by Dani Yanega
Summary: Ranma and Nodoka have a new beginning in the Faerie Realm. Though they and their new friends are needed to defend their old home. There is some strong langauge and some LIME content.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2:

A New Awakening

Alternate Continuation (Dani: minor crossovers)

By: Dani Yanega

Concept by: Jerry Unipeg (starfire)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter One

The soft sounds of early morning, stretched gently over Nerima, and to the ears of Nerima's premiere martial artist. Ranma woke earlier than usual. His internal clock seemed a bit off kilter. Most of the time, Ranma liked to sleep in when he could, but he would not let himself miss training. Early morning was the best time for it. Ranma laid in his futon, trying to remember the strange dream he had that night. It fluttered in and out of his consciousness, but never long, enough for him to remember anything. There would be a flash of color, a quick sound, but nothing definite. Ranma shrugged his shoulders. He was about to roll off his futon, when he noted that he was actually, a she. Waking in _his_ female body was annoying, but she was getting use to it. She checked the futon and the floor for water both were dry. Which surprised him.

[Nabiki must have been taking pictures again *sigh* well at least it helps pay my way, I just wish I didn't feel so used. Hmmm, it's dry? I wonder how she managed that.] She searched around her for a glass or cup, seeing none she got up scratching the back of her head in thought.

[Must have gone to bed this way, funny I don't remember being female before bedtime? Oh, well who knows with a violent tomboy around it's possible.] She put those thoughts aside and started to get dressed.

She _was_ getting used to her female body, but she would never admit it to anyone. Ranma pulled out his standard red Chinese satin shirt, black Kung Fu pants and slippers from the closet and dressed. Then turned around and kicked a lazy panda out of his futon, through the open second story window. This started their morning training ritual. It seemed Genma liked sleeping in panda form. It was warmer with all that fur. Her father still had not realized that she had been holding back for the last two years, especially after the Mt. Phoenix incident. The only challenge she had in fighting him was trying to make it appear that he was presenting her _with_ a challenge. Genma had ceased being a challenge to her long before the Mt. Phoenix incident.

"Come on old man, let's see what you got? It must be better than that?" Ranma shouted, following her father out the window.

/I am just warming.../ *SPLASH*! The panda held out a sign, as he tried to right himself but was to late.

/You can do better then that, _boy_!/ The panda emerged from the koi pond holding up a sopping wet sign.

Ranma landed in the yard, she had taken her standard ready stance. She did not want to let him know of her more powerful skills. She glared at her father, waiting for him to make the first move. She did not have long to wait, as Genma took to the sky from the pond, a spout of water some three feet in height trailing behind him. He did a flip in the air and headed toward his son turned daughter with a paw extended. Ranma waited till the last possible moment before she ducked under his leg, came up behind her father and did a spin kick, knocked him face first into one of the walls surrounding the yard. Ranma's frustration grew as the battle progressed, simply because, in spite of her best efforts to tone down her fighting, she found herself repeatedly knocking the old man into the koi pond. She was going out of her way to leave what she thought were wide openings, for him to take advantage of, but the old man moved so slowly compared to her now, that if she did not attack she would blow the charade entirely, waiting for him. Genma after having four consecutive splashdowns in the pond, without landing a single hit in return, called a halt to Ranma's exercise.

/Hold, that is enough of a beating for today, boy, your getting sloppy, you need work on your technique some more if you want me to continue to train with you!/ Genma told her, with a sign he had flipped several times; as he hauled himself out of the pond.

Ranma rolled her eyes and snorted her disgust. She turned and walked into the Dojo, to start doing some katas. Not long after the end of the battle, Kasumi brought the kettle of hot water. She first went over to the panda, pouring some of the water over him, she loved watching the change from panda too human it fascinated her. Than Kasumi headed over to Ranma, she waited until she was finished with her katas, then went to pour the rest of the water over her. As Kasumi started to pour she noticed that something was different about Ranma's female body, it looked different somehow, but she could not put her finger on what it was. When Kasumi finished pouring the rest of the hot water over Ranma's head, she was stunned when nothing happened.

"Oh my!" Kasumi blinked as the kettle hit the floor.

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" Ranma shouted as she stared down at herself.

"_Boy_ how can you _let_ yourself get stuck as a girl again, oh the shame to have such a son, as...URK!" Genma ranted until Ranma punted him into LEO (Dani: lower earth orbit, for you new FanFic readers).

"Perhaps the water had cooled down? I will go heat-up another kettle"  
Kasumi said heading back into the house.

Ranma followed Kasumi to the kitchen surprisingly not as upset as she thought she should be, and this bothered her a little, ok maybe a lot. After three kettles of hot water, still nothing happened. Ranma finally went to take a bath, she spent 10 minutes in a hot furo and there was still no change. She sulked only a little then Ranma got out of the tub, and went to get dressed for school. When she entered her room, she found a girl's Furinkan School uniform and underclothing waiting for her, along with Kasumi. Kasumi greeted Ranma with her 'sternest' smile. It always amazed Ranma how gentle; soft-spoken Kasumi could wield so much power with just a simple smile.

"Ranma, I really think that since you will be remaining a female, that you should dress appropriately. It is really the proper thing to do." Ranma was about to protest.

Then Kasumi gave her, the 'I know best smile and I will not take no for an answer'. Therefore, with a sinking heart, Ranma felt her doom approaching. While Kasumi helped her get dressed, Kasumi also redid her hair, and against the definite protests of the martial artist applied a light amount of makeup. While she worked on Ranma, Kasumi again noticed something not quite right about the cursed girl. It seemed her ears, were just slightly on the pointy side, and her eyes a wider more almond shape. Kasumi just shook her head, that was not possible, and she happily went about helping Ranma dress.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Although everyone knew about her curse Kasumi felt it would be better if she went with the name Ranko just to stem any confusion for those that had not known since she could not change back. As Akane and Ranko were running to school, so they would not be late, Ranko decided to stay firmly on the ground and not walk on the fence. Ranko was deep in thought, her mind drifted back to this morning. She was still in shock, she still wanted to know how Kasumi could talk her into wearing girl s clothing, wear her hair loose, and makeup just by smiling that blasted smile of hers. She was so deep in thought she never heard what Akane had said to her. All she heard as the hammer came down was Akane's usual battle cry.

"_RANMA_ NO BAKA!" Akane stood over her fianc with her fists clenched tight around her mallet.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" She yelled at the youngest Tendo.

Stupid violent tomboy! She whispered under her breath.

"I asked you a question and you were ignoring me!" She growled, at the cursed girl.

"_WHAT!_ Because I _DON'T_ give you my undivided attention, because I might be having some emotional problems about being stuck, and trying to figure out what to do, you _HIT_ me? Oh, jeeze Akane _GROW UP ALREADY_!" Ranko threw her hands up in the air as she glared at her fianc e.

Akane got angrier she started to summon her mallet to send Ranko on a flight with Air Akane. She then stopped when she looked into the sad confused eyes of the young girl in front of her. She bowed her head and had enough decency to look guilty. She turned from her fianc ; she took several deep breaths then turned and faced the confused aqua-transsexual. Akane was not sure but she could have sworn she had seen fear as it flashed in the blue sapphire pools of the petite redhead but it passed through the blue pools so quickly she was not sure it was even there. She placed her hand on her fianc s shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ranma, is there something I can help you figure out?" She asked hopefully, Ranma nodded, and leaned in conspiratorially.

"_How_ does she do it?" Akane looked at the redhead with a completely confused look, while Ranma continued.

"All Kasumi had to do was _SMILE_ and it was as if I had no will to resist her suggestions at all!" Her head shaking, when she looked down at her clothing.

Akane just laughed as they continued on to school, she was about to answer, when they noticed they were getting close to school. Ranko cringed and Akane began to glow when they heard the familiar sound of a bicycle bell, but watched as Shampoo rode by them on the fence.

[Well, what do ya know?] Ranko thought, as she slowed and watched the Amazon ride off looking for her Airen.

[I might actually have one day of peace for a change.] As she thought about a quiet relaxing day, Ranko started to laugh a little bit.

Akane stopped and turned her head as she glared at her baka fianc . She still could not believe Ranma was wearing girl s clothes. Though she did understand when Kasumi wanted something, she would pull out the smile Ranma complained about. When Ranma came down this morning Akane was to say the least stunned, to say the most furious.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

"Come on Ranma we're going to be late!" Akane shouted up the stairs.

Soon she heard Ranma coming, she went to the stairs to wait for her, when she looked up she saw Ranma in a girl s school uniform, and looking better in it then she did. She clenched her fists and saw red. Her aura exploded around her as she screamed at her jerk of a fianc .

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DRESSED LIKE THAT! YOU PERVERT HOW DARE, YOU EMBARRASS ME!" Akane pulled her biggest mallet from mallet space and was about to pound Ranma into goo, when Kasumi called to her from behind the redheaded girl.

"_Akane!_ That is enough! You will leave Ranma alone, I made her dress this way and I _will_ not have you beating on her. Or did you _forget_ the promise of _Honor_ you made me?" She finished by giving Akane a look she very rarely saw on her sister s face until Ranma and his father showed up.

Akane bowed her head in shame as she remembered her promise never to strike anyone in anger. She then looked up glaring then turned from Ranma and headed out the door. Ranma followed after with both their lunches and bookbags since Akane left without hers.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

"What's so funny _Ranko_?" She jibed, still slightly annoyed.

Surprisingly, Ranko ignored her hot-tempered fianc e's teasing. She was surprised that it did not really seem to bother her today. She just continued to laugh as she walked to catch up to Akane. In between chuckles, she explained why she was laughing.

"I don't believe this. I change my clothing and hairstyle and Shampoo didn't even notice me. I just might have some peace for a change. If I had known that was all it would have taken I would have done it sooner." Ranko laughed even more.

Akane looked at Ranko, it was then that she noticed that her body and face looked different, then usual but she could not figure out what it was, and her laugh sounded suspiciously like tiny bells, crystal bells. When they neared the school, they saw Kuno waiting at the gate. He was standing _guard_ the wind ruffling his hair. He wore his Kendo habbaka and had his bokken lying across his arm. At the same time they spotted the upper classman, Kuno saw them.

"Ah doth my tigress Akane and my Pig Tail Goddess come to me! My heart soars at seeing the both of you. Come to me, my loves and show me of the love thee hath for my divine self!" He rushed forward with his arms out and hearts in his eyes.

Akane was getting ready to take her anger out on Kuno, when she noticed Ranko was not getting ready to fight him. She saw as a mischievous smile began to form on her lips. Ranko reached out and took hold of Akane's arm to stop her then in a hurried whisper said.

"I have an idea, just play along, ok?" She whispered but did not even wait for a reply as she jumped into action.

"Oh Kuno, we know that your love for us transcends all earthly bounds" Ranko spoke in a very sweet and bell like voice.

"But I am afraid that for you, our love can never be." She hung her head the smile forming again. Akane watched confused.

"Indeed! It is because of that black hearted Sorcerer Ranma Saotome. He hath put his evil spell upon you both." Kuno shouted as he waved his bokken dramatically in the air.

"Oh no great Kuno, *GASP* Ranma did not put *WINCE* us under any spells." Ranko said with a wide-eyed look as she started to pretend to be in pain.

"Our torturer is...is not Ranma for he has been trying to free *INTAKE OF BREATH* us, it is the...OH, man who claims to be his father! Ranko stumbled and doubled over slightly as she steadied herself by taking hold of Kuno s arm.

He is an evil shape shifter...that turns into a giant panda!. He has enslaved us and all *GASP* in Akane-san s home. Ranko tried hard not to laugh but it was hard to hide it as it swam in her eyes.

"Wha...What are you saying?" Kuno asked, with a surprised look; as she lowered her head to hide her mirth Ranko continued.

"He tricked Ranma into making him think he was his father..." Ranko turned her head, as if to hide her tears, she was actually trying to hide a smile.

Akane wanted her turn at the king moron of Furinkan High School, so she took up the _play_ giving Ranko time to calm down and get her laughter under control, even though to Kuno it looked as if she was sobbing. He started to reach for his pig-tailed goddess when Akane grabbed his arm to distract him, so as not to blow their fun.

"It is horrible to watch sempei, for every so often Ranma breaks free as we have but as you can see the evil shape shifter has a strong hold *GASP* as he...tries to regain his contro. Do you not see the truth. It is in those times Ranma tries to free us. OH! He *INTAKE OF BREATH* has even tried to turn to you and your great skill..." Akane turned to hide her smile, as she realized how hard it was to keep a straight face.

"To help him vanquish the shape shifter but the evil that he is, has cast a veil over you preve...preventing you from seeing the truth!" Ranko finished for her fianc e as Ranko moved to the other side of Kuno her laughter for the moment under control.

"He has taken over my home and family and has been forcing poor Ranma to help him. He has even entranced *GASP* Ranma s mother to force us to capitulate with his nefarious scheme" Akane used her innate acting talent to its fullest advantage while using language close to what Kuno liked to use.

Akane covered her face and turning away dramatically from Kuno to hide her own smile. She had started to laugh, and worked to make it sound like sobs as she continued to lay it on thick for the moronic Kendoist. Once she was sure she would not laugh she turned to face him, she even managed to force tears from her eyes. Ranko was surprised to see the tears.

[_WOW_ I am gonna have to ask how she did that!] She listened as Akane laid it on like thick peanut butter.

"You must forget us for your safety for if the panda gets a chance to strengthen his spell on you he will and take all you own even your sister for his own pleasure!" Ranko had to turn at that, as they both knew Genma only wanted food and money to buy sake.

"But my loves!" Kuno cried as he reached for them his eyes filled with angry tears that he had not seen the true evil before now.

"How can I the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High give up my love for thee? I however have shamed my family and myself by wrongly accusing Saotome Ranma when it was the evil incarnate that I should have gone after! The veil he has placed over mine eyes has lifted he will pay for his treachery!" Then he turned and ran for the school.

As soon as Kuno was out of earshot, Akane and Ranko broke down and released the laughter they knew they could not have held any longer. Thank Kami-sama, he had left when he did. They laughed until their sides ached. The other students were shocked, then slowly they began to applaud, it first started with Akane's friends, then Ranko's friends joined until finally the whole schoolyard was applauding the performance. Akane and Ranko bowed graciously to them.

What happens when he goes after your dad? Akane asked still giggling as she spotted her sister coming toward them.

Pops can fight his own battles it will be nice to have some peace for a while and enjoy the show. Ranko said as they both turned to face Nabiki.

"You know that he'll be back after you two again." Nabiki said as she shook her head pityingly.

"So true, but he _will_ leave us alone while he tries to figure a way to free not only Akane and me but Ranma as well." Ranko said with a sly smile on her lips.

"Now you can sell more pictures to him and at a higher price too." She continued as she smiled impishly at the surprised look on Nabiki's face.

"You knew I was getting pictures of you!" Nabiki asked with a shocked look on her face.

"I had known for a while now, oh come on Nabiki, did you really believe that I, with people attacking me in the middle of night or trying to sleep with me, _did not_ know you were taking pictures?" She rolled her eyes at the naivet of the mercenary Tendo financier.

"_However_, things are going to change, from now on Akane and me get ten percent of all money you make on us!" Ranko stood looking at Nabiki and using Kasumi's smile.

"_NOW_ wait just a damn minute here...ok Ranma, I will give you and Akane ten percent of the take related to you." Giving in as she saw both her sister and Ranko start to glow with looks of promised pain.

[I don't believe I am agreeing to this!] Nabiki thought to herself as she walked away.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The two martial artists watched as Nabiki stormed off, they then heard the warning bell as it rang and ran for class. They got to their seats with time to spare. Class went as it usually did, Ranma sleeping and Akane glaring at her. Though as the morning wore on and it got closer to lunch Akane noticed Ranma fidgeting in her seat, and trying to scratch her back. Akane put it down to the bra she was wearing. As the bell rang signaling lunch, Ranko got up to leave, when Akane and Ukyo gasped. Ranko turned to them questioningly.

"What? What's the matter?" All her two fianc es could do was point at her.

Ranko looked down at herself, she felt everything looked in place. There was nothing showing that should not be then she looked over her right shoulder behind her to check and when she looked down her back the best she could all she saw was fire engine red. With a shocked expression, she looked at the floor and her red hair was just about two inches from it. She looked back up at the two girls with a wide-open mouth that opened and closed with shock, she was finally able to speak.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" She said as she spun around and grabbed the bright red locks.

Ukyo was the first to notice Ranko's back; she grabbed Akane's arm tightly to steady herself. Akane turned to yell at her too let go when she saw that Ukyo was whiter than a ghost and about to fall over. She grabbed the chef to steady her, when Ukyo pointed at Ranko s back.

"_MY KAMI-SAMA, What is that_!" Akane turned to look and she too nearly collapsed from the shock.

In the middle of Ranko's back between her shoulder blades was a wet gooey lump the size of a goose s egg, and too the girls, it looked like it was still growing. Akane looked at the lump, which Ranko was trying to see, then she turned to Ukyo and they nodded to each other, ran over and grabbed Ranko. With each taking an arm they dragged her out of the class. They then pulled her kicking in screaming out of the building, and off campus heading toward Dr. Tofu's clinic. Nabiki watched this with a curious eye. She called one of her lackeys over then gave her, her instructions.

"I want you to follow them, and get whatever happens on film and tape." Her employee nodded and took off after the trio.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"HEY COME ON GUYS I CAN WALK!" Ranko screamed still kicking.

Both girls stopped and looked down at their fianc , then let her up. She smiled a little then started to walk toward the clinic. Ukyo and Akane began to walk ahead of her, they had started talking quietly to each other. Akane filling in Ranko's other fianc e on what had happened that morning. Ranko began to walk a little slower, it was not as if she wanted to be left behind, but she felt so tired. While she slowly walked on she began to lean against the fences lining the street for support.

[_What_ is the matter with me?] She paused as a wave of pain washed over her.

Holding onto the fence with one hand, she doubled over holding her midsection. She tried to call out to her fianc es but all that came out was gasps of pain. She pulled herself along the fence using her hands, while she tried to catch up with the girls. She moved with halting steps as each step brought a new bout of pain through her body. She looked up through unfocused eyes and watched as the two out of focus shapes disappeared around the corner several three blocks or so ahead of her.

[Oh, man I gotta get to the clinic, if my enemies find me now I'm a _goner_!] She thought slowly looking around for those very people.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane had finished telling Ukyo everything they knew to this point and that she was now calling herself Ranko. Ukyo was stunned to say the least confused to say the most. With an evil smirk Akane also told her of the trick they played on Kuno and redirected Kuno s delusions onto Ranma s father. She started to giggle when she told the chef Ranma had gotten Nabiki to start giving them ten percent of all the money she makes of them. Ukyo could not help but laugh at that. Then Akane became angry again as she spoke to the chef.

"Yeah the stupid _baka_ is probably doing this just to _embarrass_ me, I just know it! I even bet there is nothing wrong with his back either, it is just a joke!" She fumed, as Ukyo looked at her with disgust.

"I mean how, could her hair grow that fast when the dragon whisker doesn't work on his female side and that..." Ukyo paused when she heard a familiar sound.

*bweee bwee bweeee!" They turned to see P-Chan running toward them.

"P-Chan! Oh, my baby's back!" Akane bent down and scooped up the wayward pig.

Ukyo scowled at the piglet as he nuzzled in between Akane s breasts. She though Ranma should stop protecting the pig s secret, especially since he had not honor. Ranma however could not so he continued to leave hints a 747 airplane could fly through. Ukyo then began to look around for Ranko since she knew how she felt about the little piglet, but could not seem to find her.

"Akane where's Ranma?" Akane looked up as she snuggled her pet and looked around.

"I'll bet that _baka_ sneaked off with that bimbo Shampoo!" P-Chan nodded his agreement.

Ukyo glared at the both of them then stormed off back the way they had come. Akane stomped off behind her threatening great bodily harm to Ranma if this was a trick. They went back some three blocks. When they rounded the corner, half way back on that block they saw her laying on the ground against the fence, trying to get some air. The lump had more than doubled in size. P-Chan squirmed to get free of Akane. He wanted a piece of Ranma while he had the chance. Until Ukyo turned and in a deathly cold voice whispering in the pig s ear she said.

"I _know_ Ryoga! Do _anything_ and I _WILL_ tell her!" The little pig slumped going pale, and looking at Ranma with a look of defeat.

Both girls ran up to Ranko, Ukyo knelt next too her while Akane looked on worry and anger warring in her eyes. Ukyo helped Ranko to stand and steadied her against the fence. Once Ranko was breathing normally, Ukyo draped one of Ranko's arms over her shoulder and the other around her back trying not to touch the oozing lump. She then turned and glared at Akane.

"Will you drop that _stupid pig_ and help me!" Akane's anger flared as she glared at Ukyo

"P-Chan is not stupid and what do _I_ care what happens to that pervert, _YOU_ seem to care for him, you take him to Dr. Tofu's!" She started to squeeze her P-Chan a little tighter.

Ukyo looked at her with disbelief then turned and staggered off with Ranko. She pushed past Akane not caring she knocked the youngest Tendo off balance. She glared at her as she helped Ranma toward the clinic neither girl saw the pain in the redheads eyes at Akane s comments. P-Chan saw and smirked with delight at the pain he saw there. Ukyo did not leave without a parting stab at the obstinate Tendo girl.

"If your _pet_ is more important then the _LIFE_ of your fianc then take your pig and go home. Ranma needs someone that cares for him, that he can trust, and _that_ obviously isn't _you_!" She then turned the corner with her fianc .

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane stood staring after Ukyo and Ranma. Her face contorted into anger, her aura blazing a brilliant red. When P-Chan was squirming to get away she realized that she was burning him up. She dissipated her aura and with a 'Hmpft' in their direction she turned to head back to school. She took about two steps before the tears started to flow. She turned, then ran after Ukyo and Ranko, with P-Chan tucked under her arm. She caught up with them a half a block away. They were moving slowly as Ranko could not seem to move very fast. She came up on the other side of the redhead and took her other arm draping it over her shoulder. Still holding P-Chan she helped get Ranko to Dr. Tofu. About a half an hour later, they entered the clinic doors.

"DR. TOFU!" Akane yelled while she and Ukyo tried to keep a weakening Ranko from falling.

Dr. Tofu came into the lobby of his clinic. He was shocked at seeing Ranma in a dress. He was about to ask what was going on, when he noticed how pale she was, and just caught her when she passed out. Dr. Tofu picked up the unconscious girl, he stopped when he felt something large very soft and very moist on her back. It also felt like it was moving. He rushed her to an exam room, half noticing how much lighter she was. He did not notice he was being shadowed by the two girls. He quickly removed her jumper and top, then to his surprise a bra. All the while asking the two girls questions, while they watched. Akane explained why Ranko is wearing a dress and that she was going again by Ranko instead of Ranma. Dr. Tofu nodded with an understanding smile, when she explained Kasumi made her wear the clothes.

P-Chan watched and listened to what was going on, at first he was happy that Ranma was now out of the way for Akane's affections, then he began to worry, if Ranma suddenly became stuck in his cursed form could not he also become stuck. Once the doctor had stripped Ranko to the waist he turned her over, he asked about the hair, again Akane answered.

"We don't know, I would be inclined to think it was the dragon hair curse, but that doesn't work on her female form, and before we could ask about it we noticed the goose egg sized lump on her back..." Akane finished, looking over Dr. Tofu's shoulder while he worked on moving the thick soft hair out of the way.

They both gasped, and Ukyo ran to the other side of the exam table to see what was wrong. She covered her mouth and gagged, as she stared down at a bulging sack the size of a basketball, which was made out of what looked like membrane tissue.

"Well it is no longer the size of a goose s egg." Dr. Tofu said stating the obvious.

Then Dr. Tofu moved to a cabinet and removed a few items, he came back with a glass slide, a small scalpel, and a small metal dish with cotton balls and a bottle of peroxide. He gently scraped a bit of the sack nearest Ranko's back. He put the sample on the slide.

"Akane, please gently dab some of the peroxide where I removed this sample I need to take a look at this." He said over his shoulder as he left them.

Akane put P-Chan on the exam table next to Ranko, and Ukyo glared a warning at the cursed pig. Ryoga did not know what to do, he was too shocked, and just sat there staring at an unconscious Ranko. Akane did what she was told while Ukyo stared transfixed. Ukyo reached out and gently touched the sack closest to her, and quickly pulled her hand away, when she felt its cold slimy surface. She grimaced as she wiped her fingertips on her pants. What really freaked her was that when she touched it, it had moved. She looked up at Akane with wide questioning eyes. All Akane could do was shrug her shoulders. When Akane was finished, she turned and put the bowl and other things on the sink that was in the room; she spun quickly when Ukyo shouted.

"DR. TOFU! COME QUICK SOMETHING IS HAPPENING!" Ukyo screamed franticly.

Akane turned and nearly dropped the bottle of peroxide she was still holding, just as Dr. Tofu came running into the room. He stopped and gaped at the site before him, he slowly advanced toward the table while Ukyo backed away, she bumped into Akane, and they clasped hands, watching the horror unfold in front of them. P-Chan sat transfixed, when he felt himself being lifted and handed over to a familiar embrace. The membrane sack was spreading, rapidly by the time Dr. Tofu had walked the few short feet to the exam table Ranko was completely, surrounded by it.

Tofu began to examine the sack, he also began reaching out with his senses, he could feel Ranko's aura inside the sack but it was changing, morphing into something else. He turned to Akane with a worried look. He found her and Ukyo s gaze locked on the encased fighter. The fear in their eyes made him feel pity for the young girls but he needed them to focus if he was going to help his patient and friend.

"I think you better call Ranko's father." He said as he started to turn back toward his patient.

"_NO_! Call his mother not that jackass, he might try to do something stupid that will hurt Ran-Chan!" Ukyo responded with urgency.

Akane looked at her then back at the sacks that had become her fianc . She nodded for she knew Ukyo was right her father and Mr. Saotome would try to do something stupid that might get Ranko killed. She left the room to make the call. She decided to call one other person, who might know what was happening. To this person she put limitations and threats if they were not followed to the letter.

Shortly after Akane returned to the exam room Cologne pogoed into the clinic and at Akane's request she was alone. When she entered the exam room she nearly fell from her staff as she stared at the mass that was her son-in-law. Ukyo scowled at Akane, and spit out her question.

"_Why_ did you call her, now we are gonna have to fight off Shampoo who is bound to do something _just as stupid_ as that damn panda."

"Akane made me give my word I would not tell granddaughter where or why I was leaving, and I kept that promise, I did not even tell Mousse. I could tell by her voice that the confusion caused by their presence was not a good thing at this time, and I can see I was right." Cologne responded for the Tendo girl.

Dr. Tofu looked at the old woman and motioned for her to follow him. She did and he showed her what he had found under the microscope, from the sample of tissue he removed from Ranko. She gasped and looked at him with disbelieving eyes. She quickly looked at the sample again then backed away from the microscope her face full of disbelief.

"This is not possible! There must be some mistake!" Cologne gasped.

Dr. Tofu shook his head, he was about to respond when they where interrupted. They turned quickly to face two girls with anxious expressions. Akane's expression turned to a scowl when she noticed the nervousness of the two healers.

"What is a mistake? What is happening to Ranma?" Akane demanded, Ukyo right beside her nodded that she wanted to know too, and so did P-Chan.

Dr. Tofu took a deep breath then let it out. He looked at the girls with sadness, and then turned to the old Amazon for some help. She nodded then faced the girls.

"I think it would be best to wait for son-in-law's father bef..." She was cut off by Ukyo.

"We didn't call that _jackass,_ he and Akane's father would probably do something that would get Ran-Chan killed." She spit out in disgust as Cologne nodded, and then continued.

"Alright, then I think we should wait for his mother then since it concerns her child." Cologne looked in the direction of the exam room. Akane's aura flared as she approached the two adults, fire in her eyes.

"_We aren't_ going to wait, what is happening with Ranma!" She finished as she pulled out her mallet.

Dr. Tofu's hand snaked out quickly and took away Akane's mallet giving her a reproachful look. Akane glared angrily at the doctor. Then she hung her head in shame, with a small tear flowing down her cheek. She looked back up with pleading eyes as she was frightened and feared she would lose her friend and fianc .

"Well, as near as we can tell Ranko is being reborn, that membrane is a birthing sack." As Dr. Tofu explained, Cologne raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you calling son-in-law by his female name?" Cologne asked with a great deal of curiosity.

"Because, when Ranma woke up this morning he was stuck in his female form and Kasumi thought it was more appropriate that _she_ be more feminine and go by his female name." Akane answered her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" They all ran to the exam room to see the membrane trying to be torn open from the inside.

Akane and Ukyo tried to go and help their fianc but both Dr. Tofu and Cologne stopped them. The girls turned and glared at them, however the glares were wasted as neither adult was looking at them. They were staring with concern as they watched the progress of Ranma. When Dr. Tofu explained to them why they could not help.

"She must do this by herself; she must release herself from the cocoon if she is to have a chance to survive." Both girls gasped as they turned to watch Ranko's rebirth.

It took ten long agonizing minutes before Ranko was able to get her hand through the membrane, everyone in the room started breathing again while they watched her tear at the membrane. They could hear her gasping for air, and several times Dr. Tofu and Cologne had to stop the two young girls from rushing forward to get her out of the sack. After another twenty minutes, Ranko had fully emerged from her _cocoon_. She was still her five feet six inches tall, her hair was still nearly to the floor, but now it was curly and wild like the wind, also if it was at all possible even a brighter red. They also noticed that she seemed to glitter with golden twinkles. When Ranko stood up she shook out her now unruly mass of very curly candy apple red hair. It was then that the group watching her saw something on her back. They all gasped as Ranko now stretched out a pair of gossamer wings there were two sets like butterfly wings. The top pair of wings where a light glittery red, while the bottom ones were a darker shade of red. They too glittered in the sunlight. Ranko started, turned to face the group and jumped back as if frightened by them. Her hair fell behind her revealing the fact that she was now completely naked. Akane's anger exploded as she stared at the thinner more delicate body of her fianc . Ryoga could not take it as a trickle of blood came from his nose as he passed out in Akane's arm. She dropped P-Chan, and then lunged toward the frightened winged girl.

"RRAANNMMMAAA, YOU _PERVERTED BAKA_!" She screeched at the transformed girl.

"_AKANE NO_ YOU'LL DESTROY HER WINGS!" Yelled Dr. Tofu as Akane wrenched free.

Before anyone could stop her, she charged Ranko with mallet drawn ready to pulverize the pervert before her. Just as she was about to connect with Ranko's skull, her mallet met with a loud *CLANG*, it had been stopped, it was then pushed back over Akane's head causing the girl to step back in order to keep her balance. The mallet went flying behind her to land at the feet of Dr. Tofu and P-Chan.

Akane looked up at who dared to stop her. She gulped for standing in front of her child with her Katana drawn and pointing directly at Akane's throat, looking ready to kill the next person to move was Nodoka. They looked from Ranko to her mother, they began to compare the two. Nodoka was still the same height as before, five feet nine inches but her hair was now just as red as her daughter s, and just as long. It had the same extremely curly windblown look as well. The thing that really caught their attention where the matching wings that adorned Nodoka's back. She turned and glared at everyone in the room.

"I will not allow you people to destroy my child any longer, _all_ engagements are _OFF_, and if _you_..." She turned and stared directly at Akane.

"_EVER_ try to hurt my child again _I will KILL you_!" Akane gulped as she stared at the two Faerie people before her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka looked at the people in the room, fear and anger, waged war across her beautiful elfin face. Akane looked at her rage building in her, she wanted to pound Ranko, and this _freak_, was keeping her from him. Her aura flared as she summoned her mallet. Ranko saw this and warned her mother.

"_Momma_ she has her mallet out again!" Nodoka did not even give Akane a glance as the young Tendo charged.

Suddenly a small but powerful blast hit Akane in the center of her chest knocking her into a wall lined with chairs. Akane laid there sprawled out on the floor. P-Chan ran up to her and began licking her face. The others in the room looked to Akane watching her anger build then back to the two morphed women.

Everyone nearly fell to the floor when several small sprites appeared two with bows and arrows but the third seemed to do nothing. The two archers took aim at the rising Tendo; she paused for a moment then decided they were nothing to her and charged at the Saotome women again. The archers let loose with a volley of arrows. They hit their mark and Akane stopped for a moment, they hurt but it is nothing she could not handle, after all she was a martial artist. She continued her charge; she would show that reject from a fantasy movie not to mess with Tendo Akane.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The others watched dumb struck by Akane's momentary lapse into stupidity, all but Ukyo who was used to it. When Cologne noticed the third sprite began to glow. Bowing her head, she could guess what was going to happen. She looked over at Tofu and saw the same look. Akane ran right into an invisible barrier three feet from the mythical group. This did nothing but anger her even more. She pulled out her mallet and began beating it against the barrier. Cologne now began to understand why her granddaughter called her violent-girl. The color of the glowing sprite changed to a deep red and Cologne wondered why, she soon got her answer.

"AAAAAHHHHHH, GET THEM OUT, GET THEM OUT!" Akane was screaming when the arrows in her arms and legs began glowing the same color as the sprite.

Cologne realized that the glowing sprite was a spell-caster and set the arrows on fire. She headed toward the Tendo girl at the same time Tofu also figured out what was going on and ran to aid Akane. When Tofu touched an arrow he had to let go for they were too hot. Cologne then took over for him.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amiguriken!" Cologne said as she winked at the doctor, her hands blurred to invisibility as she removed the arrows.

"I warned you, but you chose to ignore my warnings." Nodoka stated flatly as the spell-casting sprite returned to a glowing pale blue.

They turned to the mother of Ranko, with questions, they wanted answers for, but Akane was not to be stopped, after all the arrows were removed, she tried to stand. She glared daggers at the Doctor and Cologne, but they just shook their heads.

"It is not them that causes your paralysis, _girl_, the heated arrows fused the nerve endings in your arms and legs, you will be unable to do to much for the next day or so. Just be thankful I did not allow them to do as they wanted." Nodoka left the threat hanging heavily in the air.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko watched her face filled with confusion and fear. She could not understand why all of a sudden she should fear people she knew, her friends. All she wanted now was to leave this place and head back to the Dojo. _No_ not the Dojo, someplace high someplace safe, home, yes home, high in the clouds she looked out the window at the sky with longing.

{Momma, I wanna go home} She thought as she stared out the window.

{I know daughter and we will, to our new home.} Nodoka replied telepathically.

Ranko looked back at her mother then smiled slightly.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo was still reeling from the announcement that all engagements were off, when she noticed Akane try to attack the changed women. She just shook her head, burying her face in her hand. She looked up when Akane screamed and saw Cologne use the chestnut fists to remove the burning arrows. She then turned her attention to Ranma...no Ranko now, she looked frighten. It was strange to see the cornered animal look on her face. She watched as Ranko turned and looked longingly out the window, gently flapping her wings. Ukyo knew she wanted to fly away, but she could not let her leave, she was all Ukyo had left in this world.

"Ran-Chan, please stay, I don't want to be alone." Ukyo pleaded tears streaming down her face.

Ranko looked to Ukyo remembrance flickered momentarily across her face. Ukyo watched as her expression changed to caring. Her expression again slowly changed to sadness. Ranko s final expression was anger. She could not understand why Ranko became angry, they were fianc es she should love her. She needed her to love her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko looked at Ukyo vague recollection crossed her memories, the friendship of two six year olds, then the sadness of leaving the only friend she had, then anger filled her when she remembered the failed wedding attempt a year ago. She looked up at Ukyo anger filling her face. Then guilt with confusion and fear crossed her friend's face. Ranko looked around the room, at the many faces that have tormented her in one way or another. Dr. Tofu rearranging her when Kasumi was near or making him rely on Akane for help by pressing shiatsu points. Cologne trying to force her into a marriage she did not want by potions or magic. Ukyo treating her like a piece of property to be owned. Pig-boy as he refused to take responsibility for his own problems. Then there was Akane; who wanted to be a friend until she found out she was a boy. She would lord him over her friends because she had a fianc . She used him as a convenient scapegoat when she did not get what she wanted or when something went wrong, he was there to receive the blame.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The people and pig, in the room watched, while Ranko looked at each of them in turn, they saw to their shame the pain she directed toward them. They needed to talk with them find out what was going on but as long as Nodoka felt her child was being threatened she would not be cooperative. As Dr. Tofu turned, he faced the group of magical creatures, with his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Mrs. Saotome..." He was cut off by a cold glare from Nodoka.

"I am no longer Mrs. Saotome, I have been released from my vow to _him_ and I now have full custody of my child." Nodoka spit out angrily.

Dr. Tofu looked at the others in the room, then back at Ranko s mother, but before he could ask her anything, Cologne came forward. She stood at the edge of the protective barrier. She looked deep inside using all her senses, what she discovered frightened her, but she also felt great awe. She turned to the rest of the group, with a sad expression.

"The Amazons no longer have a claim on _Ranko_ with either the Kiss of Marriage or the Kiss of Death. Although that person still exists to some extent, she is now a member of the Faerie Realm and is no longer responsible for the human life she left behind." Cologne turned back to Nodoka and Ranko and bowed deeply.

"I hope that the Amazons will be allowed to make an alliance with you and your people I feel there would be mutual benefits to both our people." Cologne smiled slightly at Nodoka and Ranko's shocked faces.

Nodoka quickly came to her senses then bowed to the elder of the Joketsuzoku. She stood and squarely faced the Amazon alone, when she responded to her comment.

"We will be honored to call the Amazons friends, we will bring your request to the Queen."

Dr. Tofu came forward curiosity written across his face. He bowed and addressed the wary woman.

"Nodoka, can you explain what has happened to you and Ranma? Why you two were changed?" Nodoka paused and looked past the doctor almost as if she was listening to someone.

The woman then turned back to face the room with a sad but determined look, her sword raised again in defense of herself and her child. Then she answered his question.

"I do not know the full story; I only know that what has happened was because of Genma. We must leave now and go to our new home, but we have permission to return and explain all to you. We will be at the Tendo Dojo at the end of the week. Please all those concerned should be there."

She then started walking toward the exit Tofu was going to stop them but Cologne shook her head. She signaled to just let them leave. They watched as the two women left. Ukyo followed them to the door, and gasped, everyone but Akane came running. They stared in awe as the women took flight their red wings shining in the sunlight like rubies, then almost instantly they were gone.

"WHAT HAPPENED, HEY WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Akane could be heard yelling in the exam room.

Ukyo looked angrily back toward the room then turned and left. She was going to be at that meeting at the end of the week, she was going to find out what happened to her Ran-Chan. Cologne followed her out a moment later, wondering how she was going to explain this to her great granddaughter. That left Tofu to take Akane home and to let them know of the changes that were coming to their lives.

No one noticed the shadow at the side of the building as they left. The shadow watched the sky in the direction the two women had flown. A low whistle could be heard from it. Then the shadow turned and disappeared behind the clinic heading to meet someone who was waiting for some important information.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The week was passing slowly, for all concerned. Nabiki let it be known that Akane was no longer engaged, and the next morning the fights started up again. To get even Akane demanded twenty percent of Nabiki's take on anything dealing with her.

"Oh, please Akane, why should I even hold to the ten percent now that Ranma is not here to enforce it?" Nabiki asked sarcastically as they walked home from school.

Akane just grinned viciously grab her sister by the collar of her dress and lifted her off the ground. Akane brough Nabiki s face close to hers, and with a scowl, snapped out.

"Because _you_ reinstated the morning battle _which I HATE_, because if you don't I will practice my _malleting_ on you!" She growled at her frightened sister.

Then Akane tossed Nabiki into the fence and stormed off, leaving a disheveled Nabiki, fuming with anger. Nabiki was beyond rage, she was beyond reasoning, and she, was going to get even, if it was the last thing she did.

"Not so smart make violent-girl mad, shoe on other foot." Shampoo grinned with a feral smile, at the Tendo girl.

"What wrong mercenary-girl not like take Ranma's place as punching bag?" She spit out, as Nabiki cringed inwardly.

Shampoo got back on her bicycle and took off leaving a stewing Nabiki. She straightened her clothing; she then headed for home. She knew that somehow this was Ranma's fault. She just had to figure out how.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Life in the Faerie realm was different; the first thing of course was that there were many small beings. It was Nodoka and Ranko's first lesson that they had control over their size and shape. The second thing they learned was that a week of the mortal's realm time, in the Faerie realm was actually a little over ten years. Time Ranko would put to good use.

While Ranko was left to explore her new home Nodoka was summoned to an audience with Queen Tatiana. Nodoka was escorted in by a guard to be presented to the Queen. To say Tatiana was beautiful was to say the sun merely rose in the east. Nodoka could not recall seeing anyone or thing in her mortal life that compared to the Faerie Queen. She sat on a crystal thrown, and wore a crown of woven pearls. Her hair was as long as her own was but it was a honey blonde in color and not as curly. Her dress was of a sky blue gossamer fabric that went to her blue slippers. It was an off the shoulder dress with a strip of loosely draped cloth just below her shoulders. Her wings were sapphire blue, and almost matched the color of her eyes. When she smiled at Nodoka, the room radiated with love and warmth.

"Oh, I so wanted to meet Ranko. Is she not with you?" Tatiana asked with her soft voice that sounded like the tinkling of bells.

"I thought it would be best if I learned how _Genma_ caused all this alone. My child had enough heartbreak because of him." Nodoka stated sadly.

The Queen nodded her understanding. Then she turned to one of the royal courtiers, a cute little pixie with short brown hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a wreath of honeysuckle around her head. She wore a sort of peter pan type outfit, which looked adorable on her. They whispered back and forth for a moment then the pixie first bowed to the Queen then Nodoka and left the hall. Queen Tatiana turned back toward a confused Nodoka, and she smiled at her.

"I have sent Honeysuckle to watch over Ranko and help her learn her new home, do not worry she will be fine." The Queen explained.

Nodoka sighed heavily with relief. She then turned to the Queen, expectation written across her now elfin face. Tatiana smiled and motioned for Nodoka to sit in a chair that had been provided for her. She reluctantly did as she was bid. Then they were served mint tea and honey cakes. Once the servers had, left Tatiana looked to Nodoka gone from her face was the radiant smile what replaced it nearly tore Nodoka s heart from her chest. She sat and listened as Tatiana as she told the tale of a inhuman oaf of a man and a small beaten child.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko flew around the little Faerie community in a blur, darting in and out of buildings looking at everything there was to see. She was like a kid in a candy shop and did not know what to do first. She was just about to enter another store when she heard a small tinkling that sounded like her name.

"Ranko, wait up, I _can't_ fly that fast!" She looked around confused, when suddenly in front of her appeared a brown hair pixie.

Ranko looked first confused then she smiled and bowed to the little Faerie. The pixie smiled back and returned the bow. She then pointed to a perch next to the store Ranko was about to enter, and motioned to sit down. Ranko nodded and flew to the perch. Once she and the pixie settled in the pixie began to explain.

"My name is Honeysuckle, and Queen Tatiana asked that I come and be your guide and help you get some clothes that would be better suited for you while in the Faerie Realm." The little pixie stated sticking out her hand to Ranko.

Ranko shook it then looked down at the piece of her mothers kimono which was tore from her mothers outfit to wrap around her. She did not need to shrink down but she could move faster at the smaller size, plus her mother decided it was better when they met the Queen to be the same size as her, to show respect. She looked back at Honeysuckle and nodded. She looked around then quickly back at the pixie a question forming on her lips.

"What about when I change size won't they tear? I mean our clothes didn't take well to shrinking. What about momma she needs clothes too?" She pulled lightly at the cloth wrapped around her.

"We'll take care of that too, and Faerie clothes are made with a touch of magic so they will expand and shrink as you do. Then we will go pick up your mother to go to your new home so you can see where you are going to be living. Finally we well go for a tour of the kingdom." She finished waving her hand denoting the community around them.

Ranko smiled broadly and nodded excitedly. Ranko expanded slightly not enough to lose her wrap but enough for Honeysuckle to hitch a ride. The pixie jumped to Ranko's shoulder since the young girl flew a little on the fast side. Honeysuckle then directed her toward one of the many clothing shops. They flew in and out of the stores nothing catching her eye for herself or her mother. Then suddenly Ranko stopped short almost dislodging her little companion. She flew to the window of a store and looked in awe at a dress she knew would be perfect for her mother. They entered and Honeysuckle talked to the proprietor about the dress in the window. Ranko just stood there staring at it with a small-satisfied smile.

Soon the dress was packed up with a pair of matching slippers and crown woven of pearls and cherry blossoms. Ranko wanted to go take the dress to her mother right then but the little pixie reminded her she still needed something to wear. Ranko blushed since she had forgotten. Therefore, the hunt continued an hour later Ranko finally found what she wanted and asked if she could wear it now. Both the tailor and Honeysuckle agreed.

When Ranko came out of the dressing room the shop owner and Honeysuckle whistled with awe. The outfit was perfect for her. It fit tightly and moved with Ranko as she went through some of her more strenuous katas. When she was satisfied it would not come off she came to her new friend and modeled it for her.

The outfit was a strapless number with a sweetheart neckline that looked like leaves. The hemline came just down to mid thigh, and had a leafy hemline to match the neckline. The outfit was a deep burgundy red. Across her arms just below her shoulder where loose fitting straps that also had the leaf motif. On her feet were slippers, where just the tip of the toe was closed and in the middle on the top of the foot was a small loop. The back also had a small closed heel, it too had a loop, but the sides were opened. The shoes were the color of the dress, and in the loops, a ribbon was strung, and then it was crisscrossed up each leg to be tied off at just below the knee. The ribbon color was also burgundy. On her head was a woven crown of white babies breath, and pink crystals. Around her waist was a v shaped belt the same color as the crystals. The belt also came with several matching pouches, which now were empty. They bought her several more of the same outfit in different colors with matching crowns, since Ranko liked this outfit as much as she had liked her Chinese shirt and kung fu pants. In all Honeysuckle bought her five of the same outfit.

(l(l(l)l)l)

They left the store and headed toward the palace, Honeysuckle riding on the top of Ranko's head. When they reached, the palace the guards heads turned as Ranko walked by making the young girl blush. They were met outside the throne room by the Queen's personal advisor a high elf called Rohn; he looked at the young redhead with disdain, but directed them to a small sitting room off the main throne room to wait to be summoned. They waited for about half an hour when Honeysuckle was called into the throne room as the pixie left Nodoka came in, she being wrapped in a piece of her Kimono. Ranko ran to her mother as she slammed into her, giving her a tight hug, and almost knocking her off her feet. Ranko started talking about all the places she had seen and where she and Honeysuckle went. Her eyes sparkling with the joy found in small children's faces when they have been someplace new. Nodoka laughed and put a finger to her lips.

"Daughter you can tell me later but I understand you have something for me to wear?" She said, looking at what her daughter was wearing, and shaking her head.

"I hope it is not what you are wearing I am afraid I am a little to old for that." She continued with a raised eyebrow.

Ranko smiled mischievously, at her mother, to Nodoka's surprise her child seemed different, more child like then before, but she could not scold her for this was the first time since she had been back with her child that she seemed truly happy. Ranko ran over to where she dropped her mother's bag, she picked it up and handed it to her.

"This was the only one we found that _I knew_ you would like." Ranko said excitedly as she jumped from one foot to the other waiting for Nodoka to open the bag.

Nodoka smiled, they could go shopping later for more. She reached into the bag and pulled out the dress as it unfolded before her eyes, Nodoka gasped, a tear streaming down her cheek. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She looked up at her baby and smiled broadly at her daughter. She reached out and gave Ranko a tight hug.

"Thank you daughter it is beautiful, I love it." She finished to Ranko's smiling face.

Nodoka then turned and removed her wrap and put on the dress; she then reached into the bag for the slippers and put them on then finally the crown. When she had finished dressing, she turned to show her daughter.

"_Wow_, you re beautiful momma!" Ranko enthused with her hands clasped under her chin.

The dress was floor length, with a pearl white satin under dress, with spaghetti straps. Over top was a gold gossamer princess style over dress with long flowing sleeves, in a cone shape with the widest end reaching down to the middle of her hand. On her feet was a pair of pearl white slippers with a one-inch heel, trimmed in gold. To finish she wore a woven crown of cherry blossoms and pearls, with three strands of cherry blossoms and pearls hanging down the back.

There was a knock at the door. Then it slowly opened. Honeysuckle stuck her head in a little when she saw Nodoka she let out a low whistle. She came all the way into the room, fluttered up, and landed on Ranko's shoulder as if she had been doing it all her life.

"The Queen is ready to meet Ranko, and to set up the training of your powers." The little pixie stated, directing them toward the door.

They all left with Ranko following her mother. Skipping and dancing a little as she went. Again Nodoka raised an eyebrow at her antics, and was beginning to worry. When they enter the throne room, Ranko was awed into stunned silence as she stood at the door transfixed. Honeysuckle lightly tapped her cheek causing her to move. As she walked mouth agape she looked around the large room, not watching where she was going but to late to stop at the pixie's warning.

"_Ranko_ watch out!" Ranko ran face first into an immovable object causing her to bounce off and land flat on her butt.

"OOWW, that hurt!" She complained when she looked up at what she ran into and looked into the face of a very stern man.

"Uh oh, it's Seran!" Honeysuckle whispered into Ranko's ear, Ranko just stared in awe the beautiful room forgotten.

Seran stood about three inches taller then Nodoka, he had coal black hair worn in a ponytail down to his waist. He had hard cold steel blue eyes, with a slight hooked nose, though, not predominate, but it fit his thin hard features. His wings were dark medium blue on top and a darker blue on the bottom. He was wearing a navy blue tunic down to just below his hips and long black pants tucked into calf high soft soled boots, of black leather. He had a matching black leather belt around his waist, which had several pouches hanging from it.

He looked down at Ranko his arms crossed over his chest, as he just glared at her. Ranko gulped and she quickly got up. She bowed to the man and ran to hide behind her mother. Nodoka turned to face the man and matched him steely stare for steely stare.

"So these are to be my students? She is a little on the cowardly side, your highness!" His voice boomed like thunder.

"Hey, who are you callin' a coward!" It was as if he knew what buttons to push, while Nodoka marveled at her son's return.

Ranko jumped, not flew, up and double flipped over her mother, those watching knew she was not using her wings as she reached a height of more than thirty feet. She landed in front of a shocked Seran, in a ready stance, sneering at the winged man. Then there was another collective gasp from the Faeries, when Ranko's aura burst around her. The heat coming off Ranko caused Seran to take a couple of steps back. This was something they had never seen the likes of, only Nodoka and Tatiana did not seem surprised. Nodoka walked up to her child and gently placed her hand on her shoulder knowing that Ranko would not hurt her.

"My child is the best martial artist of her generation, I would recommend not calling her a coward again, or she may demonstrate how she killed the Phoenix demi-god back into his egg. The next time I may not be there to stop her." Nodoka said with a sly smile.

"Then it looks like I will be learning as well as teaching!" Seran commented with a broadening smile.

Suddenly the cathedral room of stained glass and golden filigree filled with the sound of laughter, laughter that sounded like the tinkling of bells. They all turned to see Queen Tatiana laughing heartily. Seran turned to her with a raised eyebrow. Then dawning came across his face, as he narrowed his eyes.

"You _knew_ about this child's abilities before she got here!" It was more a statement then a question.

Tatiana shrugged her shoulders then turned to face Nodoka and Ranko. She smiled at the young girl, and Ranko smiled back, she then directed them to sit. Once all were seated, she began.

"Welcome to the Realm of the Faeries, Nodoka, Ranko, you have been chosen from the Mortal Realm to be my messengers. To that end, the two of you are like no other. You are now elemental's of the air, but because you are going into a world that would rather destroy and dissect then listen and understand we choose to enhance your powers of Air with that of Faerie magic. You are Sylph, but with a little Faerie thrown in. Seran will be your primary teacher. He will teach you of the Sylph, and will coordinate with others in this Realm to teach you as well. You will learn much before you go back, for that meeting in one week of mortal realm time." Tatiana noticed Nodoka's confused gaze.

"Time is different from realm to realm as Sylphs you must learn this as you are free to travel between realms with no hindrance. Seran will show you how to do this also. He will set up a schedule with the other elementals for training, since to some extent you can use the other elements. You will also be taught about your Faerie powers." Ranko looked on in awe while Nodoka just nodded; she then looked at her daughter, questionably.

Tatiana had noticed her confusion. Tatiana nodded for Nodoka to tell her what was bothering her. Nodoka sighed. She then looked again at her child, to see her again looking around the room like a little child, instead of paying attention as a young adult should be. Taking a deep breath she turned to the Queen and asked her the question.

"Your highness, it seems that since the changing Ranko has been acting more like a small child of six or seven then her eighteen. What has happened to her?" Tatiana laughed her bell like laughter causing Ranko to look back at her.

"It is quite simple Nodoka you are now Faerie Folk with a life span so long you would be considered immortal. Ranko _is_ a small child. When she was reborn, she was reborn as a Sylph Faerie and they don't mature for sometime. Please don't fret she also as you saw retained some of her previous adulthood. Once some of the newness wears off she should behave more maturely. I will warn you though there will be lapses to child like behavior until she is, ooh about one hundred and fifty or so." She completed with a small smile at the shock on Nodoka's face.

"Tomorrow you and Ranko will begin your training with Seran. This meeting is over. Honeysuckle please show Nodoka and Ranko to their new home." Tatiana finished as she rose and left the room.

As they left Seran followed them to their new home, which was high up in one of the taller trees. Ranko darted inside and started looking around as Seran and Nodoka stood outside smiling at her antics.

"It will be interesting training her, and learning from her, I will be here tomorrow morning by sunrise so please be ready. You might want to wear something you won't mind getting dirty though." Seran looked at Nodoka appreciatively.

They turned as they heard the giggles from inside the apartment, then they heard Ranko's new bell like tones singing as she ran through their home.

"Momma's got a boyfriend, momma's got a boyfriend!" Nodoka blushed as they heard the little pixie just after her.

"Quiet Ranko they'll hear you!" Seran laughed then he bowed to Nodoka, turned and flew away.

Try as she might she could not be mad at Ranko, it was as if she was given a second chance to raise her child and she was going to make sure that this time it was truly a happy childhood. Nodoka entered the apartment, and was amazed at its size.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka walked into her new home then stopped and stared in awe; the hollowed out tree apartment was beautiful. With the honed tree walls and floor. She was standing in a small alcove, where she removed her slippers putting them next to Ranko's sandals. She then walked into the living room, which was sunken into the room, about two steps down and off centered to the left of her. They had shaped it as round as possible leaving just a little unevenness to make it look natural to the tree s shape. Around the outer perimeter on three sides was a three-foot walkway. On the fourth side level with the walkway was a large floor space where a dining room table and chairs sat. On the table sat a beautiful sculptured silver candlestick holder. It held five taper thin candles and they had a dragon motif. She then noticed on directly opposite the front door was a balcony and a set of French doors. She walked toward the dining room and noticed hiding in a corner out of site from the front entryway was another door. She entered and found her self in a kitchen. She marveled at the wood burning stove and wondered how she was to use it without burning the tree down.

She left the kitchen perplexed then noticed the hallway across from the dining area. She started to head there. She had walked halfway across the living room when a bundle of raw energy slammed into and carried her up to the ceiling spinning her around. As Ranko spun her mother around she and her mother s long hair twirling around them.

"Isn't this wonderful momma and it is all ours!" Ranko happily enthused.

Nodoka stared at the unbridled joy now shining in her darling daughter s eyes. Looking into those sapphire blue eyes, she could not believe the horror she went through under Genma's care. Taking a deep breath and pushing the rage deep inside her, she smiled at her daughter. Revenge will come later, and will be painful.

"Why don't you show me the rest of the house Ranko?" Nodoka asked as they landed.

Ranko burst into happy giggles, took her mother s hand, and led her down the hall. It seemed that even in the Faerie Realm there was indoor plumbing. Nodoka was pulled past a closet. Then she went past a bathroom, a small bedroom, and a very large bedroom. Ranko continued to drag her mother up a small flight of stairs to an attic type room. The ceiling had a skylight and although it was larger than the smallest room downstairs. It was not as large as the last bedroom they passed.

"Can this be my room, momma? Please!" Nodoka looked around deciding that this would be a good room for her daughter.

There was a full size bed, a dresser, and vanity table, with bench. The room also had a big bay window with window seat and a walk in closet. Nodoka looked down at her child looking at her expectantly and nodded her head. Ranko jumped for joy onto the bed laughing all the while. Nodoka left to check out the rooms that she flew by to allow Ranko time to enjoy her new room. She was met at the bottom of the stairs by the pixie, Honeysuckle. She smiled at the little pixie as they went to look at the other rooms. The Master bedroom was the largest about two of Ranko's bedrooms would fit inside it. There was a large king size bed, again a vanity and two dressers. One dresser was low about four feet off the floor and over five feet long. It had a large mirror attached to it with shelves to the left of the mirror for collectables. The other dresser was four and half feet high and about three feet wide. Nodoka saw there was a walk-in closet here as well. There was also a small sofa and two chairs by one of the big bay windows; this room had two. Nodoka would make this her room.

They then went to look at the smaller room; it was more of an office then a bedroom, with a twin-size bed for the occasional guest. It had one small bay window, and a dresser and desk, with a normal closet.

During the tour, Nodoka found that the stove worked with eldritch fire and that she would be taught how to use it. They then gathered Ranko and the three went shopping for more clothing especially something to wear during training, and to broaden Ranko's wardrobe. Ranko's eyes twinkled with mischief as the three of them headed to the business district.

While they shopped, Nodoka worried about the money Honeysuckle was spending on them; she did not like to be a burden to others, when she came up with an idea.

"Honeysuckle, I want to open a shop to make my own funds, I don't wish to be a burden to Queen Tatiana, like this." Nodoka explained to the pixie.

"You are not a burden, _I am_ spending your salary as the Queen's messenger." She smiled sweetly at the worried woman.

Nodoka raised an eyebrow, at the little pixie letting her know, that she knew she was not being honest. Honeysuckle blushed, as Nodoka continued.

"I could open a clothing store of mortal realm clothing, I am a very good seamstress, and the designs made with Faerie cloth would sell here and back on the mortal plane. I could also open a restaurant. Would the Faerie folk like to try the foods of the mortal plane?" She wondered allowed as she looked at the little pixie.

Honeysuckle sighed, not understanding _humans_. She then looked up and noticed the older woman watching her; she blushed again then made a suggestion.

"Let me talk to Queen Tatiana, right now you need to work on your training, ok." She finished with a pleading face.

Nodoka agreed and they continued to do some more shopping, they picked up six more outfits for Nodoka and one or two for her training sessions. She also picked up a few outfits that were more formal for Ranko, against the young girl s protests. They were on their way to a food emporium to pick up some groceries, when Ranko flew off excitedly. Nodoka and Honeysuckle hurried after her.

"_Ranko_ come back here, child!" Nodoka called to her wayward child.

They followed her to the entrance of a magic shop; Ranko was already inside looking around. When an out of breath Nodoka and exhausted Honeysuckle enter the shop. Honeysuckle was so tired she draped herself over Nodoka's shoulder facing forward so she could see what was happening.

"_Wow_ is she fast! I have never met any Faerie realm folk that is as fast as she is!" The little pixie huffed and puffed out.

"It is her training in the martial arts it makes her stronger, faster, and more durable, I will even wager that her wings are stronger and more resistant to damage than normal Faerie wings." Nodoka said with a proud knowing smile.

Honeysuckle looked up at her skeptically, and was about to comment on that fact, when Ranko came running up carrying to very pretty bags. Both were the color of Ranko and her mother's hair, and were in measurement (Dani: sorry human measurements, just remember they be Faerie size) eight inches wide and about thirteen inches tall and five inches thick. The bags had a drawstring for closing. At the end of each of the pull strings was a deep red garnet. It was being held in the mouth of a gold dragon on one string and a silver dragon on the other string. The tails curled in a loop at the end and that was where the pull ties were attached. About two inches under the gather of the drawstrings was a silver dragon with an opened mouth trying to grasp the garnet in the tail of a gold dragon, which was on the opposite side of the bags and was trying for the garnet in the silver dragon's tail. This was done all on candy apple red leather.

"Momma can we get them please, they seem...to call to me! Don't you feel it momma?" To Nodoka's surprise, she did feel it.

"Those are bags of holding, and very old from the looks of them, we don't decorate them like that. They must have come from somewhere outside the Faerie Realm." Honeysuckle offered in way of explanation.

"The little pixie is correct on both counts." Startled the three of them turn to see a young man of about thirty, with a shoulder length white hair, gold skin, and sparkling golden eyes.

He smiled at Ranko then looked to her mother. He bowed to her, as she bowed to him. He stood at five feet ten inches, while leaning in a relaxed position on a six-foot staff. The golden-skinned man walked toward them using the walking staff, but not needing it. The staff is of gnarled oak, which at the top had a dragon's claw, holding a sickly green glowing stone. He was wearing a light gray robe trimmed with three stripes one of black, red, and white. Then placed over the stripes were strange symbols in gold and silver.

"Welcome to my store of Magic lovely ladies, I am called Raist. How may I help you?" He said as he offered his hand to Nodoka.

She tentatively put out her hand and shook it. She then looked to the bags her daughter was holding. He took one from Ranko, when Nodoka grabbed for the other one in her daughters left hand a spark of lightning zapped out, not enough to do damage but to startle. Raist then handed the bag he was looking at to her. She backed away; he smiled as he explained.

"Your daughter was right these bags will call only to their owners, that one is your daughters this one wants to be yours. It is alright here take it." The young man held out the bag to her. Nodoka slowly reached out and took the bag when nothing happen she brought it closer to her to examine it. She then looked up suspiciously but Raist was gone. She looked around and he was no where to be found.

"*Sigh* I don't know how he makes a living when he does that." Honeysuckle complained, shaking her head slowly.

"You know him? Why did he leave like that? What about payment for the bags?" Nodoka inquired.

"Yes I know him; he came to live here ooh about five hundred mortal realm years ago. He had many curses, and he was wracked with a debilitating cough, we were able to cure that and one of his most horrendous curse, but his gold skin and eyes we couldn't fix. He doesn't seem to mind though." Honeysuckle told them as they walked out the door, unbeknownst to them they were being watched, well Ranko in particular, by a pair of curious golden eyes.

"I think he does that every once in a while as a way to repay Queen Tatiana for the cures." Honeysuckle said as she looked back at the store.

Nodoka looked around to remember where the store was, if he would not take money for such valuable items she would see to it he would take friendship and gifts of food. Since Nodoka's dress did not have a belt, she slipped the pouch over her hand like a purse, while Ranko attached it to her belt. They wondered around some more, purchasing food staples and household supplies. She then noticed Ranko becoming listless. She still flitted from store to store wanting to see everything, but she was looking a little peeked. Nodoka began to realize that Ranko was still a small child, as Faerie folk go and would need to rest more.

"Ranko, Honeysuckle I think we should head back now, we have enough things for now. Let us go home." She called to her child and the pixie.

Ranko flew to her mother's side with Honeysuckle riding her shoulder. The young girl looked like she was ready to drop from exhaustion. Nodoka cursed herself for not being more observant and not remembering that although she looked like a teen she was really just a child. As they slowly progressed Ranko became slower and more listless, until she finally could go no more she collapsed.

"Momma, I am so tired, I wanna sleep, please!" Ranko said barely above a whisper.

"Ranko, dear you can rest when we get home come, on child it is not that much farther." Nodoka was becoming frantic, as her child did not respond.

"May I be of some service?" A familiar voice spoke from behind her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Shampoo, walked her bicycle up to the Nekohanten's back door. She locked it to the stand there and entered the restaurant. Cologne watched her great granddaughter sadly. She did not take the news well when she was told the Kiss of Marriage was now voided, she was happy she did not half to carry out the Kiss of Death though.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

As Cologne rode her staff, slowly back to the Nekohanten, she was deep in thought. She was concentrating so much on what had happen to the Saotome woman that she had pogo right past her home.

"Great grandmother where you go?" Shampoo inquired as her grandmother went right on by.

Cologne stopped she looked around her, confusion quickly passing over her features. She sighed heavily and turned to enter the restaurant. Cologne turned to her granddaughter. Shampoo stared back expectantly at her elder. Neither noticed nor wanted to notice the shadow behind the door to the kitchen.

"Child please close up we have Amazon business to discuss, and bring Mousse with you. I will be up in my room come, and get me when you and the boy have finished cleaning up." She left the main room and Shampoo could hear her pogo up the stairs.

While Mousse and Shampoo cleaned, her mind was not in her work; she would keep looking up in the general direction of where her great grandmother's room was. Mousse watched her closely for once he kept his distance. He wondered what Cologne was going to tell them, he was surprised she wanted him there they never allowed him to participate in Amazon business before.

An hour later the teens had finally finished cleaning the restaurant, while Mousse prepared tea for the meeting Shampoo went to fetch her grandmother. She slowly ascended the stairs. She wanted to know what was going on, but something deep inside of her told her she would not like it. She finally reached the door to her grandmother s room, and knocked.

"Grandmother we ready Mousse make tea for meeting." Shampoo waited for a moment, but no reply came.

"I wait down stairs." She stated and turned and left to go back downstairs.

She entered the main room and Mousse had set everything up in a booth by the window. He sat on the side with his back to the window, but he was turned sideways so he could look out of it. As he stared out the window, Shampoo watched him closely. She marveled at his handsome face, and was surprised at the depth of sadness she read there. She had never noticed that before. She was brought back to the problem at hand, as she heard her great grandmother pogo down the stairs. She went to the table and took the seat across from Mousse. He did not even acknowledge her presence. When Cologne sat down Mousse turned to face them, his clear gray eyes for just a moment showed deep pain then it was gone. Both women gasped, but then believed they had imagined it. Mousse poured everyone some tea. As Cologne sipped her tea, she formulated what she was going to say in her mind. She then set down her teacup and began.

"As of this afternoon, the Kiss of Marriage to Ranma Saotome's male half and the Kiss of death to his female half has been revoked." She sat there waiting for the response. After the initial shock wore off, she got it.

"_WHAT_! WHAT GRANDMOTHER TALK ABOUT!" Cologne patted the girl s arm; Mousse just stared at her with a small smile.

"When I was called away this afternoon it was by the Tendo girl, she made me promise on my Amazon Heritage not to say anything and I agreed. I went to Dr. Tofu's clinic and what I found there both excited and frightened me. Cologne shook her head and looked down at the cup of fast cooling tea, she missed seeing the shocked looks of her charges.

She sighed heavily then told them both of what had happen to Ranma, and _her_ mother. Both the teens listened intently, Shampoo with disbelief, horror, anger, and then despair. Mousse listened with relief, pity, and curiosity. What surprised him was the feeling of jealousy and loss. They barely heard Cologne when she said that the two would be coming back at the end of the week and that they were to be at the Tendo Dojo to find out why this happened.

Shampoo nodded solemnly, rose and ran upstairs; they heard her quietly close the door to her room. Cologne knew her granddaughter she had picked up Ranma's habit of going to the roof especially when she was upset. She knew that her granddaughter would be heading there to sort out her feelings.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Shampoo closed the door to her room, leaning her head against the door. Now she let herself be weak, to be a young girl and not an Amazon warrior. Her heart breaking in two to think she will never be Ranma's wife. Although she already knew deep down that it would never happen especially after the failed wedding attempt, but she held out hope, the longer it was that he did not marry the Tendo girl. Taking a deep cleansing breath, she grabbed a blanket and pillow from her bed then climbed out the window and onto the roof for a night under the stars.

When she got to the roof she walked over to the chimney, sitting down, she leaned her pillow against it then leaned on the pillow. She left the blanket beside her, and pulled her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. She leaned her head back and stared at the stars, wondering if her Aire..no if _Ranko_ was finally happy. A tear slowly traveled down her cheek as she imagined herself as Ranma's wife. It was just a dream, she knew deep down that Ranma would never have been happy as an Amazon male, it would have killed his spirit, that which attracted her the most, then it would have eventually killed him as well.

The tears began to flow freely, as her heart shattered. She hoped that Ranko was happy now, that she would live a long and healthy life. Shampoo lowered her head to the top of her knees and began to sob; she was alone now she had lost her best friend. She cried even harder when the realization came to her, that was all she ever was and would be to Ranma, but she did not care. When she was with him she felt alive, she felt needed. Ranma was an adventure waiting to happen, the sobbing got even more intense as they wracked her shapely frame. Shampoo slowly calmed and leaned back again to stare at the stars, she looked directly into the full moon, and speaking in mandarin she invoked and ancient request.

=Oh, Goddess of the Moon, take this pain from my heart and soul, help me to find the happiness that I seek. Help me to find the man that will be as Ranma was but will be mine alone.= She reached over and pulled the blanket up around her and drifted off into a restless sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

She never noticed the shadow standing behind her, or the moonlight that reflected off the tear and the glasses that were resting on top of his head. Mousse turned, and walked back inside the Nekohanten. As he entered his room, he closed the door, and leaned against it. Now alone he let the tears flow freely, he knew now that he would never have his beloved; no, he could not call her his beloved any longer. She had invoked an ancient prayer, and it was not for his love. She did not care, though he always knew it he just did not want to admit it. He would wait till this meeting, at the end of the week because he was curious also, but then he would leave and return home, no he liked the freedom he has here, the feeling of equality. He would go somewhere else, and maybe start a school of his own. Mousse slowly walked to his futon. He laid down on it and after much tossing and turning, sleep finally claimed him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cologne watched as a brokenhearted Mousse entered his room. She wondered what happen she did not hear the usual argument from the two of them. She would have to ask in the morning. She closed her bedroom door, and went to her desk. She sat there for the longest of time trying to figure how she was going to tell the counsel of the change. She picked up her pen and put it to the paper but nothing would come. All that was in her mind was the look on her granddaughter s face when she told her what had happened. Cologne watched as her heir's heart shattered, and what hurt Cologne the most was that she could do nothing to rectify it. Cologne put her head down on top of her arms on the desk and for the first time in over several hundred years she cried for the pain of the only person she loved, Shampoo.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Cologne had tried several times to talk to both Mousse and Shampoo to find out what happened that night, but neither one would say anything to her. Mousse would just shrug and walk away, and Shampoo would say she never saw Mousse on the roof, and then continue with her work. Cologne resigned herself too the fact that she would never know. What really surprised her and Shampoo was Mousse's behavior after that night, he became distant, even when Shampoo tried to provoke him by flirting with the male customers Mousse would just walk away. Cologne could tell he was up to something but what she did not know. She even sent him on a delivery to search his room, she was even more confused when she finished because the room was totally devoid of any life. Mousse had removed all essence of himself from the room. Cologne had to stop pondering as the lunch crowd started to roll in, Shampoo came back down the stairs and started to help run the restaurant, Cologne decided tonight she was going to get some answers, she did not want any surprises, she hated surprises, especially at her age.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo left Dr. Tofu s she walked slowly back to Ucchan s when she stood outside the door of her home and restaurant she frowned. She looked at the closed dign then turned nad walked off toward the Nerima park. As she entered the part she slowly walked around the lake her heart breaking. She loved Ran-chan even as children. Though now she could see she did not know what love was back then. She knew what it was now and her Ran-Chan was all she wanted. Ukyo stopped suddenly her face filled with shock and fright. Her Ran-Chan? He was not really hers he only saw her as good ole Ucchan that was as he would ever see her as was it?

She stood motionless for several moments then moved toward a line of trees she needed to think to cry and to die a little inside her heart. As she walked deeper into the trees, she went over her time in Nerima. She flashes of memories of her causing her Ran-Chan pain. She did not see the pain in his eyes when it happened she did not want to see it. she knew if she had seen it she would have taken revenge against Genma and left. She decided even on her first day in Nerima she could not hurt him. Then the memory of her nearly killing her mother played out across her mind. She collapsed to her hands and knees as her sobs wracked her body.

She had seen from where she and Shampoo hid that Ranma wanted to marry Akane. She saw that even though he did not know what love was he did love her. He killed for her and brought her back from death. She shuddered as she wondered if he would have done that for her. The bile rose in her stomach as she thought about the failed wedding attempt. She remembered faguely noticing her image in a mirror just inside the dojo. Her face was not of anger or betrayal it was of glee! She sat back on haunches her body shuddering with revulsion. She wanted to kill someone she wanted to kill someone Ranma loved she wanted to make him suffer she wanted to feel the depth of despair he and his father caused her.

Ukyo slowly rose to her feet as guilt and despair flooded her lithe frame as she realized truth. What happened to her was not Ranma s fault. It was never Ranma s fault. It was his father and her father s fault. They made that stupid pact even though they knew Genma would not honor it! They just wanted a tighter control over their children. Ranma would never be free of all the fianc es that Genma saddeled him with and they would cause trouble for Ranma forcing him to get aid from Genma. Her father wanted control over her she knew it was to make her work for him and build a nest egg he could claim for himself. She had seen that after she returned to him when Genma abondened her. That was why she left when she was fourteen to find Ranma and get her life back.

Ukyo left the trees and headed home her depression grew with each step. It grew so deep that a thin sickly greenish yellow glow formed around her. As she walked back to her home she wondered what kind of life she would have without her Ran-Chan. She began to wonder if she wanted a life without him or her. She knew she could never have the life she wanted but she wanted to be in his life as a friend if that was all that was opened to her, If that was all she was going to get! She opened the door to the Ucchan s and closed it silently turning the lock. She moved softly through the restaurant never noticing how dark it was. She moved to the stairs that led to her apartment. As she entered her rooms she did not turn on the lights but moved to her bed and crawled in to it. she clutched a the last gift her mother had given her before she died a stuffed cat doll. As she rolled over on her left side she buried her face in the plush toy s neck and cried herself to sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Dr. Tofu carried Akane to her home. He did not look at her or answer any of her multitude of questions. When he reached the gate to the compound he jumped the fench and walked to the front door. He gently kicked on the door and waited for someone to anser. He heard a sigh of relief from Akane when Nabiki opened the door. Tofu walked in a shocked look on Nabiki s face. He deposited Akane on the sofa and turned to leave but Nabiki blocked his path.

What happened to my sister? She asked her glare told him he would not let him leave without an answer.

He was punished by someone more powerful then herself for trying to beat on Ranma. I also have a message from Nodoka. He said as he turned his back on Nabiki and faced Genma an Soun.

As of today _all engagements_ are null and void. This is due to what Genma had done during the training trip to not only Ranma but also others. They will be returning at the end of the week to explain more thoroughly and will be here at the Tendo compound in late afternoon. Tofu turned and came face to face with Kasumi to everyones surprise he did not go crazy.

Have a wonderful day Kasumi. Akane will have the paralysis for the next day or so then she will be fine. He bowed to Kasumi then walked out leaving everyone including Kasumi in stunned silence.

Oh my!? Kasumi was the first to come to as she went to Akane to check her over.

Father please, carry Akane to her room! Kasumi asked as he rose to do as he was asked.

Kasumi followed behind her father and sister and once Soun put her on the bed he left to allow Kasumi to help her sister. She did not say a word to her sister as she knew what had happened she knew everything. She made her sister comfortable then left the room before Akane could say anything. Kasumi closed the door slowly and turned out the light in Akane s bedroom. Before she left completely she told Akane what she needed to know.

I will bring you up your dinner later. You overstepped your rights Akane! It has cost you a good man that loved you beyond all else. It is for the best I think. After all he was really much to good for you. She shut the door and left a stunned and angry Akane to glare at her bedroom door.

Akane turned her gaze from the door and to her ceiling. She watched as her life with Ranma danced acrossed it. she loved Ranma she could admit it to herself now. But her anger at his pretending to be a girl when they met had set the tone for their relasionship. At first she wanted him dead she wanted his mother to force him to kill himself. That slowly changed as she began to realize Ranma was the way his was because of his father. She however could not stop blaming him. She liked being the only person who could pulverize the Great Saotome Ranma and get away with it. the tears streamed down the sides of her eyes to land silently on her pillow. As she remembered the love she had seen in his eyes the day she walked down the isle.

Then the other fianc es had shown up and it was replaced with anger not on his face but on hers. She blamed him for ruining _her_ wedding. It was his wedding too. She realized it was Nabiki who had invited them but she could not take her anger out on her sister. So she turned to toward the only person she could punish for it, Ranma. Then the days events played across her mind and she saw her rage at Ranma for changing but was it really for that reason.

Akane sighed as she realized that her rage and Ranma today was because he was leaving her he was moving on to a new and wonderful life a life without her! She wanted to go with Ranma whether a boy or a girl she needed to have the ex-aqua-transsexual in her life. Akane asped as a thought she tried to ignore flickered across her mind. As she tried to push it back down it would return with avengance. Did she want to be with Ranma because she loved him or because she could beat on him and he would not stop her. In doing, so it made her feel she was more powerful then he was and could lord it over him.

She watched as the lighted room slowly turnred dark. She watched as the shawdows of night crept across the ceiling of her room. Her tears had long since dried up as she pondered what her life would no be like with Ranma gone. She cringed as she realized Nabiki would sell the information that Ranma was gone and she was now available. Though she hoped she would not. She jumped slightly as her door opened and Kasumi stepped in with a tray of food. She watched as her sister moved to her bed and placed the tray on her nightstand.

As Kasumi sat down after putting her into a seated position she began to feed Akane her dinner. Every time Akane started to talk to Kasumi her older sister would stuff food or tea in her mouth. She looked at her sister s face as the elder Tendo fed her. She nearly choked on her beef bowl at the rage she saw in the eyes of her sister. She closed her eyes tightly and reopened them and the anger was still there. She slowly began to realize she was not the only one who cared for Ranma but Kasumi was the only one that cared enough not to cause Ranma any pain. Akane had lost her appetite, at that thought and shook her head when Kasumi tried to give her another bite. Kasumi tried several more times and when Akane refused any more food she rose and walked out taking the tray with her.

Akane turned her head toward the wall and cried silently at the lost friend and lover she could have had if she had given him a chance. She wanted him now more than ever but he was finally lost to not only her but all of them. Her only hope would be to get Ranko to come back and stay with them if she could get Nodoka to let her. She doubt that since Genma was still here. Maybe she could get Nodoka to let her go back with him. She smiled as she now had a plan and she would be with Ranko, even if she had to kill her to make it happened.  



	2. Chapter 2

1/2:

A New Awakening

Alternate Continuation (minor crossovers)

By: Dani Yanega

Concept by: Jerry Unipeg starfire

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also, where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Two

Nodoka turned to see the golden-skinned mage standing behind her. Trying to regain her composure, she stood and bowed slightly. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. He smiled sympathetically at the woman and understood what she was going through. Everyone in the Faerie realm knew of the two new sylphs. He knew of the problems readjusting to the life and changes to one s self after crossing over.

"It seems that I am not use to the fact that although my daughter may look like an adult she is still a child. I am afraid she is too tired to make it home." She told Raist, a tear escaping.

"I understand, when I first crossed over I had the same problem myself, here I will carry your daughter for you." Raist bent down and gently picked up a sleeping Ranko, she settled her in a sitting position in his left hand as he grabbed his staff in order to follow Nodoka.

To Nodoka and Raist s surprise Ranko huddled closer to the golden man as though she was seeking the safety of his arms. The shock soon wore off, Raist smiled down at the young girl. Nodoka watched while something flickered in his eyes but she could not make out what it was. Raist looked up at Nodoka and nodded he was ready. She bent down to retrieve her bags and led the young man to their home.

While Raist carried Ranko to their home, she began to dream of her training, quietly crying out when dreaming of the time she was chased through the woods by wolves. She leaned into the chest of the mage and put her arms tightly around his neck, while she tried to move deeper into the strong arms holding her, trembling slightly. Raist held her tighter, and frowned when he realized Ranko's sleep was one of terrors.

[I will need to look into this.] He thought while Nodoka noticed him frowning down at her daughter, she ushered him into their home.

He watched as Nodoka removed her daughter s shoes then her own. He looked at her with mild confusion. Nodoka smiled and explained to him what she was doing.

"We are from a country called Japan, and it is customary to leave your outside shoes at the door." Nodoka explained to him.

Raist nodded then slipped out of his soft sole boots with ease although he still had a fitful Ranko in his arms. Nodoka led Raist to Ranko's room where he placed her gently on her stomach to protect her wings. He stared at the young girl for a moment, Nodoka watching him closely. He reached down and gently pulled her hair back from her face.

"I would like to train your daughter in human or _earth_ bound magic if you will. She has the potential for it." He stated, still watching the sleeping girl.

"I will have Seran set up a schedule with you." She told him as she kept a wary eye on him.

"Why does she have night terrors?" He asked suddenly catching Nodoka off guard.

"I can sense great fear from her now, and terrible pain." Nodoka sighed and led Raist to the living room.

She knew if he was going to train her daughter he needed to know about her. She escorted him into the living room where she served him some tea courtesy of Honeysuckle since she still needed to learn how to use the stove. When they were settled with honey cakes and tea, Nodoka told him of her child's life at the hands of Genma Saotome. How Queen Tatiana was the one who told her the whole truth, of the things she never knew and that Ranko had forgotten except at night when sleep came.

Nodoka talked to the mage for hours. She explained Ranko's birth as the boy Ranma, of the promise to make her son a man above men. She told him of the curse from Jusenkyo. How it affected her son and those around him. She told him of the Neko-Ken and the effects it had on her child. Raist turned a little green at the thought of the training Ranma had to endure. Nodoka told of the selling of Ranma into engagements Genma had no intention of keeping. While she talked a dark red glow formed around the quiet mage. She told of the abusive relationship with the youngest Tendo daughter. She admitted that Ranko did not have the social skills that might have prevented that, but again that was because of Genma.

They talked for hours; Raist talked about his training as a mage, his adventures with his friends on Krynn. His becoming a full mage, skipping the final test in the towers, since they no longer existed. The war he had fought on his world. He told of his coming to the Faerie Realm. How Queen Tatiana cured him. He told Nodoka he could understand her son's feelings about his curse although it was not that bad. Nodoka raised an eyebrow at his statement. He then told her of the curses he was cured of, the debilitating cough, the frail useless body, and the hourglass eyes of decay sight. He told of the two he could never get rid of, the golden skin and eyes. Nodoka shuddered when she looked into his eyes she could still see the remnants of the hourglass pupils.

It was late into the night, when Raist finally excused himself, at the door he put on his shoes then turned to face Nodoka. He bowed to her then took her hand and kissed it. He then looked deep into her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"I thank you for allowing me to talk of my past, and for trusting me with the story of your child. I feel she will now re-grow into a happier, healthier person because it will be _you_ who takes care of her." Nodoka blushed as Raist turned while casting a spell; he flew off for home.

Nodoka closed the door to their new home and went to bed. Honeysuckle had gone home hours ago, but would return in the morning. Nodoka entered her bedroom and prepared for bed. She brushed out her newly lengthened candy apple red hair. She then braided it; to help keep it somewhat tangle free. She next slipped out of her first Faerie dress and into a white lightweight cotton nightgown. Nodoka then settled into the soft bed, after making her wings disappear, so she could sleep normally. She snuggled down into the comforter on her bed then turned to face the window. She stared out at the star filled sky. Now she could let the tears fall, while the rage and guilt warred within her. She would need to tell her daughter tomorrow at breakfast, what Queen Tatiana told her, about why they were there. If she had let Genma take her child when he was six this would never have happened, not all of Ranma's life would have never happened. The tears flowed unchecked, as she cried herself to sleep, knowing she was partly responsible for her child's miserable life. Praying her daughter could forgive her for allowing it to happen.

(l(l(l)l)l)

About three hours before dawn, Ranko was a sleep in her new room, remembering the horror that was her previous life. Suddenly Ranko sat up in her bed, gasping for breath, while she looked around confused. Her eyes unfocused while she tried to figure out where she was and how she got there. She listened to the sounds of the strange creatures that inhabited this place. She was surprised because for some reason they seem to frighten her. She was a martial artist, she should not be afraid. When a dark shadow passed over her, Ranko snapped her head up toward the skylight to see a large serpentine shape cross overhead. Ranko jumped from her bed and ran quickly downstairs.

She stopped outside the door to her mother s room, debating if she should show weakness and knock. She lowered her fist and turned to head back to her room. She was after all the premier martial artist of her generation; she cannot show her mother how she was acting like a frightened little girl. She headed back up the stairs when she heard a roar that shook the tree. She ran back toward her mother's room and knocked timidly.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka was awakened by a gentle urgent knocking at her door. She sat up in bed and turned on a small magical orb sitting on her nightstand. She straightened her blankets, and then looked to the door.

"Come in." She invited still sounding half asleep.

The door slowly opened and Ranko poked her head around the door. Her eyes were wide with terror. This shocked Nodoka since she was still so use to her manly son, not being afraid of anything. She began shaking her head and berating herself for not remembering the change. She smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"What is wrong Ranko?" Ranko stepped into the room her head bowed while drawing toe art on the floor.

"I..I heard a strange noise, and I was...um." She stumbled over the request, as she looked nervously at her mother.

"Would you like to sleep here tonight, dear?" Nodoka asked knowing a frightened child when she saw one.

Ranko nodded her head vigorously as she stared at her mother. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. Nodoka held out her arms and Ranko ran nearly full speed into them. She jumped into her mother's embrace and held on for dear life. Nodoka soothed her child s fear as Ranko shivered in her arms.

"I saw something big fly over my room, and then heard it roar, can I please stay here with you, momma?" She leaned back to look at her mother with big soulful eyes.

"Of course you can dear, now make your wings disappear and get under the blankets." She told her daughter while holding the blanket up for her.

Ranko did as she was told. She made her wings vanish. Then she crawled in beside her mother. Nodoka draped her arms around her child and pulled her close against her. They both soon fell asleep, Ranko feeling safe for the first time in her entire mortal life, and Nodoka finally feeling peace knowing she had her child.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the morning approached on Ranko's first day in her new life, her internal clock brought her to wakefulness. She stretched, and then looked at the space next to her only to find her mother missing. She got out of bed wearing her burgundy outfit from the day before. She headed into the living room looking for her mother. Panic gripping her heart, as she feared she was alone again and no one cared what happened to her. She breathed a sigh of relief when her mother came from the kitchen with Honeysuckle fluttering behind her.

"Ranko dear, what's wrong?" Nodoka asked when she saw the look of relief wash over her child.

Ranko ran up and gave her mother a kiss, shaking her head to indicate nothing. Nodoka kissed the top of her head, and gave her daughter a tight hug. They then sat down to a hearty breakfast, of tea, cakes, and fruit. When they had finished Nodoka cleared the table and Ranko went to get dressed. She came back in another of the outfits Honeysuckle bought her. She chose the green/light green variant.

Nodoka also changed into a light gray tunic with dark gray pants. She wore leather soft sole ankle boots. For her training, she pulled her hair back into a braid and then braided her daughter's hair. When they finished they went outside to wait so that Ranko could do some of her katas before Seran arrived. Honeysuckle followed. She watched Ranko for a while amazed at what she could do; she then turned to Nodoka, and bid her farewell, as she needed to report to court. She waved bye to Nodoka and Ranko then headed back toward the palace.

Nodoka sat staring into space, wondering about what Tatiana had told her, angry with herself for allowing it to happen, but somehow glad it had, now she had the chance to raise her child right. She wrestled with the need to tell Ranko the truth that she may not know or remember. Fighting against the need to protect her little girl and allow her the life she should have had. Nodoka decided Ranko's first day of training was not the time to tell her the truth.

Nodoka turned to watch her daughter with awe as she went through one of her more strenuous katas. Nodoka noticed she seldom used her wings but every so often made use of them as if she was trying to test them. She looked to be gradually build up their strength and to incorporate them slowly into her work out. She watched while they began to glow a bright blue. She watched while Ranko pushed her chi through them, her eyes widened even larger when Ranko's wings became an almost invisible blur, yet she never moved from where she was.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Seran flew to the apartment set aside for the Saotome women, when he came to the apartment, he noticed them down on the ground, with Nodoka watching her daughter while she did some strange exercises. He flew down to meet with them, when he got close enough to see what Ranko was doing he froze standing behind Nodoka a few feet. With his mouth hanging opened he watched while Ranko again showed her prowess at being airborne without using her wings. He watched her wings glow a bright blue. Then while she flapped them so fast that they were almost invisible. Seran's eyes grew even larger as he leaned against the tree for support.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Seran jumped when the voice behind him asked the question.

"_DON'T DO THAT_!" Seran turned he gasped for breath, while he glared at the visitor.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you, but I came here to schedule some time with your pupils to train them in human magic." Raist told Seran.

Seran raised an eyebrow while he scrutinized the golden mage. Nodoka came up behind the two men. She looked a little surprised at Raist including her in the training.

"Well first they must learn to use their elemental powers, let's have you start with them in six months. I believe they will be fast learners, and should have progressed enough to start training with others. I will work out a schedule with you and the others and send you all copies." Seran explained as he made notes in a small electronic device.

Nodoka was surprised to see the technical device, Seran just shrugged and smiled at her. Raist nodded in agreement, then turned to watch Ranko continue her practice. He smiled fondly at her then turned to leave. Nodoka put a hand on his shoulder, she felt a great amount of heat coming from the mage. Raist turned to look at her, with a wry smile.

"I think you should come with us now Raist, you may not train us for six months but since Ranko will be training Seran let her train you as well, and you may like what she has to offer." Nodoka said with a small grin.

Raist looked at her a little confused, and was about to comment, when he suddenly got the wind knocked out of him as he was driven back. Landing on his back he looked into a pair of twinkling sapphire blue eyes, loaded with mischief. Seran and Nodoka giggled, and gave the mage a look of 'glad it was you, that looked like it hurt!'.

"Hi Raist, are you going to train momma and me?" Ranko asked the mage excitedly.

"He will in about six months dear, right now though _you_ are going to train him. Now get off of him, so he can stand up." Ranko looked back at her mother then down at the mage a smile crossing her lips.

Before she got off him she quickly leaned down a gave him a kiss on the cheek, then jumped up from her laying position to about twenty feet doing a flip to land in front of Seran. She bowed to Seran, giving him her best smile.

"Good morning sensei." Seran looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sensei is Japanese for teacher Seran." Nodoka told him as she stared at her daughter with some surprise.

Raist got to his feet and gently touched where Ranko had kissed him a wry smile on his face. Nodoka watched this with a motherly smile, as she started making plans. Then the four of them took flight to a secluded area where their training was to begin.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko was the first of them to reach the training ground. It was at the base of a mountain range, about ten miles outside of the city. She began to explore the area looking into every nook and cranny with a child's enthusiasm and curiosity. A half an hour later the rest of the party arrived, all of them out of breath from flying fast and hard to catch up with the martial artist, who was still busy exploring the mountains and the forest around it. The new comers sat on the ground trying to catch their breath.

"I have never seen a Faerie move that fast, _how_ does she do that." Seran gasped, out between breaths

"I told you it was her training as a martial artist, here watch this." Nodoka told them while taking a deep breath.

"RANKO, DEAR, PLEASE COME HERE!" She shouts for her wayward daughter.

A few seconds later a bright red and green blur made a beeline straight for Nodoka slamming into her and lifting her up off the ground. Spinning her around both women were wrapped in their long braids.

"Oh, momma this place is so cool, there are caves, and little animals living in them. There are baby birds in the trees, they are so cute. Can I have one momma..." Nodoka shushes her daughter, as they landed in front of the shocked men.

"Now calm down dear, and no you must leave the babies alone, so their mothers can take care of them." Nodoka scolded gently to a sad looking Ranko.

"Now dear, I want you to show your sensei and Raist why you fly as fast as you do and why your wings are much stronger then normal Faeries." Nodoka told her daughter as she grabbed the tip of Ranko's wing and bent it over.

Both Seran and Raist jump to their feet to stop Nodoka from damaging Ranko's wing beyond repair, but stopped in amazement as the wing snapped back with no damage. Both Ranko and Nodoka began to giggle at the look of surprise on their faces. Ranko walked away from the group to a clearing a few yards away.

"Now her wings aren't at their full strength yet, but I watched my daughter this morning begin her retraining, to incorporate her wings into her fighting, and that included starting to strengthen them with her chi." Nodoka explained to the two men, with a proud smile.

Nodoka pointed to her daughter, who then began to glow a bright blue, Raist gasped and cast a small spell to determine what it was that surrounded her. His eyes went wide when the spell told him something he could not believe. He started to walk toward her but Nodoka stopped him.

"Not yet Raist, Ranko dear please show, them that chi blast you developed." Nodoka asked her daughter.

Ranko nodded, and looked for a target that would not hurt any of the animals she had found in the area. She located a boulder. She stood facing the boulder, bringing her hands in front of her letting her chi coalesce into the space between her palms. The men watch in awe while the ball grew to the size of a basketball then jumped a little, when Ranko shouted.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" The men nearly fell when the blast slammed into the boulder turning it into rubble.

"_What was that_!" Seran asked facing Nodoka, as she smiled sweetly.

"That is what your training by my daughter will lead to." She answered cryptically, to him.

"It is not possible for someone even a human to do that, not using that force!" Raist explained in shocked awe.

Both Nodoka and Seran turned to the golden man as he watched Ranko approaching them. Nodoka walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. With a gentle smile, she told him what he needed to hear.

"Yes Raist it is, when trained in the martial arts for as long as she has been it can culminate in the use of ones _life force_ to increase ones attributes. A true master of the art can do what she just did and project it as a weapon. Genma always assumed I knew nothing of the art and would weaken our son, but he was wrong." She turned her head to smile at her daughter when she rejoined the group.

"Was that alright momma?" Ranko asked with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Yes dear, thank you. Genma was wrong my own family s art also use ki." Nodoka told her with a hug Nodoka told the group as she pulled her sword from her red purse and began to feed ki into it.

WHAAT THE...! The two men said as Nodoka moved to the largest fragment of the boulder her daughter just destroyed.

This is the Takashi School of the Sword of Light. She explained as she cut through the boulder with her katana as if it were made of butter.

WOW mom can you teach me that?! Ranko said as she ran up to her jumping excitedly.

Yes dear when I train Seran and Raist you will learn as well. She hugged her daughter and moved back toward the men.

"You mean you she using her life force to enhance her speed and wing structure, but if she keeps doing that _she'll kill herself_ you will to if you continue!" Seran told them with a small amount of fear crossing his face.

"No, I won't, at first it is quite draining but the more you practice with it the stronger you get. That chi blast comes from my confidence; the blasts are based off your strongest emotion. Ryoga uses depression for his blast. I use my ki, which is my life force to strengthen my body, increase my speed and agility. I have also learned to use it to enhance the healing of myself." Ranko explained with the tone of a teacher.

Nodoka smiled at her daughter. She marveled at the switch that took place, from her child like demeanor to that of a young adult when she explained the art to others. Raist walked over to Ranko and placed a gold hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled brilliantly at him, causing him to smile back.

"Ranko could you show me your aura again? I would like to get a better look?" He asked her, she nodded.

She began to glow, then held out her hand and formed a small Ping-Pong ball size of chi in her hand. Both Seran and Raist gathered around the young artist. Raist again cast a spell, which allowed him to analyze what he was seeing on a more minute level. He could not understand how she was able to do this, to use this much power and not destroy herself, but he wanted to learn. Seran reached out with his magical senses and he too felt the need to learn this technique.

"I think we will divide our time between learning your Sylph powers then Ranko will teach the three of us her skills. Then Nodoka if you agree will you teach us your school?" Seran said to a smiling Ranko and proud Nodoka.

You will need to learn what Ranko teaches you first it will make it easier to learn my school but yes it will be fun. Nodoka said with a bright smile.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki walked into the house, fuming. She removed her shoes, while thinking of a way to get even with Akane. Kasumi came out of the kitchen, she looked up and noticed Nabiki, smiling she stepped forward.

"Hello, Nabiki, welcome home." She said smiling sweetly at her little sister.

"Hi Kasumi, I'll be in my room till dinner, ok?" She asked her.

"Of course, oh I left a package in your room; it was dropped off by one of your friends." Kasumi stated as she turned and went back into the kitchen.

Nabiki smiled like a shark ready to attack and ran upstairs to her room. Once inside she locked the door, and took the package from her desk to her bed with her. She plopped onto her bed and opened the box. On top was a note from Miroshi but it was not what she expected.

*-*-*Note*-*-*

Nabiki,  
I did as instructed, but I am afraid the photos and tape will not be of much help. Some of the photos will need to be explained and some will make you slightly ill. Please meet me at our usual meeting place tonight at eight and I will explain what I can.

Miroshi

*-*-*End Note*-*-*

Nabiki looked at the note one final time then went into the box, she pulled out the tape and a packet of photos. She put the tape in her recorder and began to play it while she went through the pictures. Miroshi was right some of them made her physically ill, while others made no since. Then the tape was even more confusing; she could hear Akane, Ukyo, Tofu, and Cologne? What was she doing there? Then the sound of...no, that cannot be right. Nabiki sighed and looked at her clock, six PM, she had two more hours before her meeting. She decided she would take a nice long nap before dinner the go and get some explanations.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Alright Ranko, Nodoka your powers are controlled by your mind, magic that Raist uses requires you to use certain ingredients and or an incantation." Seran demonstrated his point.

Holding up his hand to the sky, palm facing up he shot a huge bolt of lightning skyward. He then with his other hand palm down toward the ground created an air funnel which lifted him off the ground some thirty feet before he dissipated it.

"We will start first with the lightning, as it is one of our most powerful defenses. With your ability to control your life force, you should be able to catch on to this fairly quickly." Seran said smiling at the young Sylph and her mother.

"Now both of you hold out your hands palm up, we will start with just manifesting a lightning ball. Now you are going to draw the energy from the air around you, pull the electricity that is there, and shape it into a small ball in your hand." Seran instructed, while showing them what to do.

Ranko and Nodoka did as they were told; they began to concentrate on the electricity around them forcing it to coalesce into their hands. Nodoka was surprise she was able to get a spark to appear. It faded quickly, to her disappointment. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders then tapped into her training and ki and tried again.

"Don't worry, Nodoka it just takes practice." Raist assured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Seran watched this with a cold stare at the golden mage. Neither of the two seemed to notice, while Ranko worked on creating her lightning ball, using the concept of drawing chi from outside herself, but instead of chi she worked to lock onto the electricity that flows through the air.

Seran pulled his attention away from the friendly gesture of Raist, unsure why it bothered him, and turned to face Ranko's attempt at collecting her ball of lightning. Seran gasped and stepped back from the young girl, both Nodoka and Raist turned at Seran's intake of breath and both stood agape with awe.

Ranko stood very still her palm outstretched, her eyes closed in meditation, in her hand was a lightning ball the size of a watermelon, and still growing. While surging around her entire body was a halo of electricity. Which was shooting off her in random directions.

"RANKO!" Her mother shouted, causing her to lose her concentration.

"Huh?" Her eyes snapped open, and she jerked her head toward her mother.

She released the lightning forming around her back into the air, but the ball of lightning was still there and shrinking in size. When she jerked to face her mother the lightning ball was flung from her grasp, heading straight for Seran. Seran barely jumped out of the way when the projectile shot past him, singeing the back of his leg as it passed. It hit the ground twenty yards from them and exploded. Dirt and debris flew everywhere. Finally, when the dust settled Ranko looked sheepishly at the adults, and with an apologetic smile.

"Oops, sorry." She told them with a hand behind her head.

Seran looked up at her from his prone position. His eyes opened wide. Nodoka tried to hide her smile, but Raist did not. He let out a loud laugh to the ire of Seran. Raist walked over and extended his hand to the downed Sylph. Seran looked at it dubiously, before slowly taking it. When he stood his injured leg nearly gave out on him. He looked down and noticed a scorched area four inches across.

Ranko looked sadly at the damage she had caused, and tears began to fill her blue eyes. She watched as Seran reached down with one hand and lightly brushed it over the wound, when he stood up the wound was gone. As a tear escaped, Ranko stared in awe at the speed of his healing.

"Healing magic can't beat it during training." He said smiling at the tear streaked Ranko.

"Raist I think I will have you work with Nodoka, and I will start Ranko on more advance Sylph powers, it seems her control of...chi is similar to our control of the air." Raist nodded and led Nodoka a little ways away.

Raist worked with Nodoka who by the end of the training session was throwing lightning balls, it seemed Ranko got her ability to learn things quickly from her mother. Seran and Ranko proved to be a little different story by the end of their training session she had created a tornado that would put Mother Nature to shame. Her control however, had not yet been developed, thus she caught herself and Seran up in the whirlwind. Then she had finally figured out how to disperse the tornado. She was unable to stand straight, as Seran also seemed to be stumbling around the training ground. Their drunken stumbling received first a concerned look from her mother, who upon seeing her child was all right brought on bouts of laughter from both Nodoka and Raist.

Nodoka decided that before the next barrage of training, they would take time out for a picnic lunch. While she set things up Ranko started flitting around the training ground exploring more of what was there. She chased a butterfly and although she knew, she could catch it she did not want too. As she wove through the trees around their training area, she was teaching herself how to fly at high speeds and control her flight. When she flew threw one clump of trees she entered a clearing with a beautiful waterfall and huge lake.

The waterfall was over a hundred feet high, and fell over a jagged cliff face of the mountains they were training by. Some of the rocks had been worn smooth by the force of the water. The lake was full of water lilies that swayed in the ripples caused by the waterfall. The shore was lined with clumps of cattails, and tiger lilies.

She stared in awe of the site, but snapped to attention when a movement caught her eye. She saw flying in and out of the cattails and tiger lilies a tiny iridescent blue dragon with Faerie wings. Giggling she started after it. The little Faerie dragon was at first shocked and then afraid and took off for safer ground. It was amazed, as it could not lose its pursuer, when it realized that the young Faerie did not intend to catch it, he decided to play along with her.

Laughing merrily Ranko played flow the leader with the little dragon Faerie, as it swooped up high then low over the lake, skimming the water. Ranko was enjoying herself playing with the little Faerie creature that she did not notice they were being watched. The dragon Faerie however, did and knew it was not good.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In a clump of trees on the far side of the lake stood a satyr watching lustfully the young Faerie maiden as she chased the dragon Faerie. He waited for their play to bring her close to him so he could play too. He watched transfixed as the sun shone off her long bright red hair, and caused her red wings to sparkle hypnotically. He watched her with longing. He began to lick his lips while thinking of tasting her sweet mouth with his.

When he noticed something going wrong the dragon Faerie was leading her away from him. His anger rose and he began running through the forest to catch them before she got away from him. He would not allow her to escape the girl was his and he would have her. He watched in dismay while the dragon Faerie led her to the treetops and out of his range but he knew they would have to land soon. When they did he would be there waiting for his chance.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The dragon Faerie knew which way the young girl had come from and headed back in that direction taking high to the trees to stay out of the reach of the satyr. The little dragon Faerie flew as fast as it could, it made dips and loops to keep the young sylph interested in following him. When he flew over another clearing, he spotted the same red as the sylph's hair and made a beeline for the party. He led Ranko straight through the middle of three adults. Ranko giggled, all the while.

"_Momma look what I found, can I keep him?_" Ranko bubbled happily still chasing the dragon Faerie.

Nodoka reached out without even looking and grabbed her daughter's leg pulling her back and to a stop. Both men marveled at Nodoka's quickness. When Raist felt a nudge at his back, he turned and recognized the little dragon Faerie as one of the ones that helped him collect hard to reach ingredients for his spells.

"No dear you cannot keep him, he may have a family that needs him, now sit down it is time for lunch." She stated as she pulled her child into a sitting position next to her.

Raist listened to the dragon Faerie s thoughts. It told Raist what was waiting in the woods for Ranko. Raist raised an eyebrow then narrowed his eyes in anger. He thanked the little dragon, gave him a honey cake, and sent him home. He then turned and began scanning the woods. He would tell Seran when he could he did not want to upset Nodoka and Ranko.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The satyr stood inside the trees lining the clearing, he watched the four Faeries. His desire grew even more when he spotted Nodoka, who was just as beautiful as her daughter, and just as desirable. He drooled as he thought of what he wanted to do with the two redheads, his eyes narrowed to slits when he looked at the two males. He needed to get rid of them to make his plan work.

The satyr watched while they finished eating lunch, and the young one helped her mother clean up. He then looked on curiously, as the young one had the three adults to line up and begun to train them. He fell over when the young Faerie started demonstrating with her mother the moves they were to learn. It appeared that Nodoka was not idle in the ten years her son and husband where away. Raist and Seran were paired together and were to mimic the kata Ranko was doing with Nodoka.

"We have an unwanted visitor." Raist whispered angrily to his sparring partner.

"What are you talking about?" Seran asked while scanning the area.

"That dragon Faerie was one I use when I need to retrieve certain ingredients for spells; he said there is a satyr in the trees with eyes for Ranko. I am also sure he now has them for Nodoka as well." Raist watched as Seran's face grew red with anger.

The men kept a wary eye on the trees lining the training ground for any sign of the unwanted visitor. They did not notice that during their training Nodoka and Ranko had moved closer to the trees. Their surveillance was broken when they heard Nodoka scream. They turned and saw a flash of red as it disappeared into the trees. They ran toward, where the women disappeared only to be knocked over by a flying satyr. It scrambled to its feet and dashed behind Seran and Raist, shaking with intense fear. They looked to the frighten satyr then back from where it flew out of the woods. Standing there was Ranko glowing so brightly she overshadowed the sun. Nodoka was standing behind her holding a piece of her torn clothing up where the satyr had ripped it. Seran and Raist turned angrily to the satyr but froze when a voice dripping ice spoke softly behind them.

"_No!_ He is _mine!_" They stood back and Ranko moved slowly and gracefully forward.

The glow around her growing brighter, the three adults watched in fascination as her aura began to change. Seran ran up to Nodoka to make sure she was fine, he put his arm protectively around her. She leaned into his embrace, leaning her head against his shoulder. While Raist slowly backed away, watching in a hypnotic state what was happening in front of him. Ranko walked slowly toward the immobile satyr. His eyes widened and bulging. Ranko's aura beginning to spark with electricity, soon flashes of lightning coalesced around her like a web. She held up her hand and her aura began to grow in her palm the chi ball growing to the size of a basketball, was pulsing with lightning. Ranko drew her arm back, while the satyr stared first at the blue ball of lightning, awed as this was power he had never seen before. He then looked to the beautiful face he lusted after and saw a mask of pure rage, with eyes that were once a deep sapphire blue are now an almost white ice blue.

"You tell your, other friends that if you or any of them touch me or my mother again, I won't hold back on my power and I will destroy you all." She spat as she let loose the ball in her hand.

It hit the satyr square in the chest sending him flying back at a high velocity into the mountain some hundred yards away. The satyr left a nice little impression in the stone, and then slid to the ground unconscious. Raist ran over to check on him, and was surprised that he was not dead.

"I think today's lessons are over with. We will begin again tomorrow, and I don't think we will have any more problems with the satyrs." Seran said as he led Nodoka away.

Ranko picked up the picnic gear and followed behind them, very sullen. Raist looked to the satyr with a sly smile, and then followed them. Pausing when he heard the satyr moan, Raist shook his head then continued to follow his fast growing friends.

[I have to learn how she does that!] He thought as he followed them back to Nodoka and Ranko's home.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko and Nodoka's training over the next few months had been intensive, just as intensive training as Seran, Raist, and Nodoka's were from Ranko. The hardest part for Seran and Raist was the meditating; Nodoka had no problem with that coming from a martial art family, so she was farther along than the two men. By the end of the first three month, Nodoka and Ranko were well ahead of schedule on their Sylph powers, and Nodoka was to the point she could produce a small aura. Her speed had increased, as did her strength, agility, and durability. Her wings were now almost as durable as Ranko's she could not yet fly as fast but she was gaining on her daughter.

During their time at the training ground, the adults kept a close eye on Ranko, and watched out for revenge seeking satyrs. They were relieved when it appeared that the satyrs had sense enough to stay away from the new Sylphs. They however, never let Ranko wonder off alone, Raist would always go with her. He began seeing Ranko as the little sister he felt he needed to protect. Which surprised him as at first he wanted to seek her as a love interest.

Seran decided that Nodoka and Ranko could start learning human magic from Raist in a week, since they were doing so well learning how to control the elements of the air and the other elements. What amazed the three adults was watching as Ranko continued to combine her Sylph powers of lightning and air with her chi making spells that were more powerful.

(l(l(l)l)l)

One morning before their training with Raist was to begin Nodoka informed Ranko that they were taking the day off for themselves, to site see. Nodoka had also decided today was the day she would tell Ranko why they were really chosen to become Faeries. Nodoka packed a picnic lunch into her bag of holding. Then put on one of her training outfits so that if they decided they could work out. She wore her light and navy blue combination.

She and Ranko then left their home and started by flying high above the Realm of the Light Faeries. They flew toward the palace and saw nothing but a vast forest below them. They swooped down into the trees then paused and gaped as it turned out the trees were actually buildings. While they flew in between the buildings, Nodoka paused and then stopped in front of a store that seemed to shock her. Ranko came up beside her and stared as well. In front of them was an electronics store with a couple of different computer systems and a stereo system in the window.

"Well dear it looks like we are going to go on a little information hunt today." Nodoka said to her confused daughter.

She took hold of Ranko's hand and pulled her into the store. The two Sylphs stared in awe at the vast amount of equipment before them. While Nodoka looked at some of it, she noticed it was far more advanced then what was back on earth. Ranko fluttered in and around the shelves of equipment fascinated by all the electronics. Nodoka jumped and turned with a start, when she heard a deep and sultry voice from behind her.

"Welcome to 'Wolf Elec'. May I help you?" Nodoka spun to face the sexy voice.

Standing in front of her was a very beautiful Sylph female. She had long ebony hair that reached down to mid calf. Her skin was a golden honey brown, which caused her vivid emerald green eyes to stand out. She was the same height as Nodoka, but with a more petite body. She wore a long flowing red silk dress with heart shaped neckline, and long bell shaped sleeves. She smiled brilliantly at Nodoka as recognition crossed her face.

"Oh my, you are the new Sylph that Queen Tatiana created, aren't you?" She asked with a deep sultry voice.

"Ye...yes, we are." Nodoka answered looking around for her wayward child and seeing her weaving out of one aisle and down another.

The other Sylph smiled while she watched Ranko's enthusiastic exploration of her store. Both women could hear Ranko giggle when she caught site of something that fascinated her.

"Seran has talked of nothing but the two of you since he started training you. Oh where are my manners. My name is Aerial Gray Wolf." She said extending her hand to Nodoka.

Nodoka stared in shock at the Aerial s extended hand. Her heart was slowly broke.

When she heard the name 'Gray Wolf' was given, as she began to think that this was Seran's wife. She slowly extended her hand, to take hold of Aerial's in a loose grasp. She wanted to leave she wanted to get away but she could not be rude. She had no hold on Seran though he had a hold on her and she had not realized it until this moment. She looked up at the woman before her when they released their grip of each other s hand.

"I am pleased to meet you I am Nodoka and that, is Ranko. So have you known Seran long?" Nodoka could not stop herself as she had to know for sure.

"Oh, yes I ve known him all my life, he is my twin brother." She said still watching Ranko, and not seeing the relief wash over Nodoka.

"Um, Aerial, how is it that you have electronics here? I have not yet seen electricity being used." Nodoka asked, Aerial laughed seductively.

"_Oh_, that is easy we use magic to power them, you will be learning how soon, I am going to be your teacher in that." She stated as if everyone knew that.

Nodoka looked at her confusion on her face, when they heard a squeal coming from one of the aisles. They turned and a red and blue blur headed straight for Aerial. Unable to get out of the way fast enough Aerial was slammed into and lifted in a spinning hug.

"Your gonna be one of my sensei? When? Can we start now? Please!" Ranko blurted out excitedly as she loved meeting her new teachers.

Nodoka just shook her head and lowered it into her hand. She had a small smile across her face. Aerial's eyes bulged as the air was knocked out of her. She gasped for breath but still managed to smile down into a bright shining face with sparkling blue eyes. The bell on the door was heard followed by a familiar laugh and voice.

"Well sister, I see you have already met hurricane Ranko." Everyone turned and stared at Seran.

"_POPPA SERAN!_" Squealed a happy Ranko as she slammed into him.

Seran was expecting this and with the training he received from Ranko was only knocked back a dozen steps. He put his arms around the happy Sylph and smiled down at her. She looked happily back up at him and gave him a big hug. Aerial raised an eyebrow at the scene and mouthed the words 'poppa Seran'. Seran just smiled back sheepishly.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soon after Seran arrived, Nodoka and Ranko left and continued on their site-seeing trip. Nodoka marveled at how the Faeries made their buildings to resemble the nature around them. Keeping one eye on an excitedly exploring Ranko, while the other was on what shops there were and what they had to offer. Soon they left the city and moved on past the palace, before they had gotten completely out of range Nodoka stopped at the gate. She asked a guard where Queen Tatiana's borders were and to find out if there was a good picnic spot. She talked briefly with a dwarf guard then the two moved on.

They finally came to a stream that was about five miles from the eastern border and decided to stop there. While Nodoka set up their lunch Ranko explored, but at the request of her mother she reluctantly stayed close. When everything was ready Nodoka called Ranko to lunch.

"RANKO, DEAR LUNCH!" Ranko had scurried back, carrying a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Ranko, where did you get these?" Nodoka said with a small scowl, as Ranko handed her the flowers.

"From my friend, Myeta, she's a nymph. She said it was alright to pick them, I asked." Nodoka looked around but saw no one.

She laid the flowers down beside her and served her daughter her lunch. They ate quietly for a few minutes. Then Nodoka put down her plate of half eaten food. She stared off into the distance trying to get her thoughts together. Ranko watched curiously while still eating.

"Ranko, do you know why Queen Tatiana chose you and I to be her messengers to earth." Nodoka asked her child, who looked slightly confused.

"'Cause I can fight, and protect you when we go back." Ranko answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Well that is partly right dear, but not the whole story. Ranko do you remember when you met Ukyo?" Nodoka watched her child's face light up with joy.

"Yeah she was my, bestest friend ever, I sure do miss her." Ranko said with a bowed head.

"Yes, little one that is part of it and it is best not bestest." Nodoka corrected, and then continued.

"Do you remember what happen just after you left Ukyo and before you had that terrible cat fist training?" Nodoka asked with a flare of anger.

"We stayed in a real pretty forest and ate the food from Ukyo's cart." Ranko looked thoughtful, with a small smile.

"Tell me about the forest Ranko?" Nodoka asked her daughter.

"During the day it was just a forest, but...oyaji says I shouldn't talk about what happened." Ranko finished uncomfortably.

"Ranko he is not here and you are no longer his child. You are mine and I say it is just fine for you to talk about such a _wonderful_ memory." Nodoka had grasped her child's face between her hands staring earnestly into a pair of uncertain eyes.

"Ok momma." Ranko said nodding her head, while she concentrated trying to get her thoughts together.

"At night momma all these fireflies came out it was like the stars came down from the sky to play with me. Oyaji didn't set up the tent, so I laid and watched them, moving around the camp." Ranko talked with a wistful smile, while staring blankly into the distance.

"I got up and sneaked away. I chased the fireflies all around the forest for most of the night. I think I would have continued to play with them except oyaji woke up and hunted me down *SIGH*." Ranko's eyes began to brim with tears.

"He beat me for a really long time, telling me that a man above men don't go around like a little girl chasing lightning bugs. He dragged me back to camp and put me to bed. I'm sorry momma; I'm not very manly anymore am I?" Ranko asked lowering her head.

"You don't have to be manly anymore Ranko, you don't even have to be womanly. All I ask from you is to be who you want to be, and to be happy. If you don't know who you are that is ok you have plenty of time to figure that out." She told her child while lifting her chin, and smiling proudly at her.

"Now what happen next, sweetheart?" Nodoka urged her child on.

"The lightning bugs swarmed the camp, but I couldn't keep awake and fell asleep. The next morning we got up real late and oyaji left the cart, it was empty anyway and dragged me from the forest." Ranko said finishing her story for her mother.

"I see, well daughter those weren't fireflies those were pixies, and they enjoyed playing with you. When however Genma started beating you, they took great offense. When they stormed the camp, they put you to sleep then took Genma to meet Queen Tatiana and King Oberon. They were not happy of his treatment of you. They consider children as a special gift to be nurtured and loved." Nodoka paused and took a sip of the water she had been drinking.

"You haven't met King Oberon yet have you dear?" Nodoka asked Ranko looking at her daughter over the rim of her teacup to see her shake her head no.

"I guess he can put forth a very frightening visage when he wants too and he did just that when Genma was brought before him and Queen Tatiana. Your father being the _coward_ he is groveled at his feet and offered him..." Nodoka paused a tear began to trickle down her cheek.

Ranko got up and sat in her mother s lap. She then put her arms around her mother as tears began to flow from Nodoka while she embraced her child. Ranko whispered into her mother s neck.

"He offered them _me_ if they would let him go." Nodoka placed her cheek on the top of Ranko's head and let her tears fall.

"That was all I was to him wasn't it a means to support himself without any consequences or responsibilities. I do all the work he takes all the rewards *SIGH*, while leaving me to deal with all the consequences." She sat up a little and looked into the sad face of her mother.

"Why didn't they take me then, momma?" Ranko asked with sadness and curiosity written on her face.

"Well, from what Queen Tatiana told me they were going to take you right then and there, but Genma talked them into allowing him to say goodbye first. When the Sylphs came to get you, both you and Genma were gone. They didn't catch up with you until Jusenkyo. They were however watching over you, the Faeries on earth kept an eye out on you, but were not able to stop Genma in his stupidities. The Faeries tried many times to take you from Genma but he would figure out they were there and disappear with you. When they could, the Faeries tried to heal you when he got too aggressive. That's why you healed so fast in your old life. The Faeries enchanted you to help you heal if they weren't there." Nodoka looked into Ranko's searching blue eyes, while she stroked her red hair.

"Ranko the Faeries are why you have the curse you do. Genma gave you the curse that was inevitable. They fixed it so that you would have the 'Drowned Girl' curse." She told her child, who looked at her with surprise.

Ranko turned her head away from her mother and looked to the ground in stunned shock. She then leaned against her mother, and with a gentle sigh, held onto her while she thought about what her mother revealed. Nodoka caressed her daughters hair while she thought.

"Momma, why didn't they take me at Jusenkyo, why wait till now to do it?" Ranko asked her mother while not looking up.

"Well part of it was the curse they needed to find a way to fix it, but the only way they found was to make the curse permanent. They found ways to cure the animal curses. It is because you have a human curse they had to do it this way. I don't understand all this magical stuff yet but it will get clearer as we learn more. Plus they couldn't get to you long enough since Genma kept moving around." Nodoka explained to her, still stroking her hair.

"When you finally settled they decided that it would be better to bring me with you since you would need your mother, because of your young age. They needed to build up enough magic before they could do the transformations on our plane. They also wanted to wait to see if you would finally have a happy life without them taking that last step. After the failed wedding, and nothing changing they decided it was time." Nodoka leaned down and kissed her daughters head.

"They converted me first since I would take longer, then you. You had the magic of Jusenkyo, which had accelerated the process for some reason; Queen Tatiana did not explain that part to well. She is probably waiting until we learn more about magic. I was reborn that morning about two o'clock. When Akane called me to Dr. Tofu's I knew what had happened and knowing Akane's unreasonable temper toward you I came there as soon as I could." She finished still holding her child tightly.

A hand placed gently on the back of her head the other wrapped around her waist. Her cheek rested on the top of Ranko's head. Ranko sighed again then tightened her hug on her mother. Nodoka felt the warm liquid of her tears land on her arm.

"I am glad we're together momma, but I wish I could have stayed a guy to do this." She finished in gasping breaths.

"It wouldn't have worked dear those girls would never have left you alone, they would have found a way here and destroyed this realm and you in order to claim you." She whispered to her daughter, Ranko nodded her agreement.

"We'll make a new life for ourselves here and we will forget the pain of our old lives." Nodoka whispered into her daughters hair, then gave her a kiss while gently rocking her sobbing daughter, her own tears mixing with Ranko's.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki stood outside a small coffeehouse on the outskirts of Juuban, she and Miroshi always met here, this way they didn't have to worry about unwanted eavesdroppers. Nabiki entered the shop taking a deep breath; she loved the smell of fresh brewing coffee. She looked around the shop and smiled slightly when she saw Miroshi sitting in one of the booths back in a far corner. She went to the counter and ordered her favorite coffee, a chocolate hazel nut cream, then went to the booth to wait for its delivery. She slid in across from her _friend_, they knew better then to show friendship at school it would be bad for business. Miroshi smiled at her _boss_.

"You're late _boss_." She stated flatly with a small grin, Nabiki rolled her eyes, and then stuck out her tongue.

"I was detained by Kuno." She said with a shudder.

"Aw, wanting more pictures of the fair Tendo Akane and his pig-tailed goddess, no doubt." The young girl commented doing an impression of the Kendoist.

"Yeah plus information on where the pig-tailed girl had disappeared too. Saruka, about those pictures...I uh um?" Nabiki left the request hang as she began to shudder thinking of some of those pictures.

Saruka took a long sip of her Kona Hawaiian coffee. Saruka was a girl that was pretty but not enough to stand out. She blended into a crowd and did not make others feel threatened. She had reddish-brown hair that went to the middle of her back; she wore it in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were a dark brown, she stood an inch shorter, then Nabiki s five feet nine inches, and she wore gold wire rimmed glasses. She was highly intelligent, and like Nabiki had a flare for business.

"You're not going to believe what I have to tell you." She stated while she looked at her friend over the coffee cup.

"I have lived with Ranma for almost three years, what is not to believe." Nabiki said as she pulled out the photos, Saruka cringed when she spotted the one on top.

Nabiki quickly put her hand down on the photos when the waitress brought her the coffee she ordered. She smiled and paid for the coffee. She then looked back at her friend determination glaring in her eyes.

"I couldn't hear much on the tape about what this was that encased Ranma." Nabiki stated showing the picture to Saruka.

"I didn't hear much about it either, since they were out of the room, but when they came back in, while Ranma was trying to get out the Doctor and old woman called it a cocoon." Nabiki looked at her skeptically; flipping through the pictures to the next one, she wanted.

"I see by most of these my sister was still her _calm_ self, but this picture with the two large bright lights and three small ones. Where is Ranma in this one?" She asked showing her friend the photo; the girl smiled slyly at her friend then leaned close.

"The smaller of the two big lights _is Ranma_ the other is _HER_ mother, the three little lights are Faeries." She sat back smiling smugly at the look of shock that crossed Nabiki's face, which then disappeared as fast as it came to be.

"Ranma and his mother were turned into Faeries?" Saruka nodded while taking another sip of coffee.

"A _female Faerie_ Nabiki, plus they will be back in one week to tell your family and Ranma's fianc es what is going on." Nabiki looked thoughtful, then her eyes lit up and Saruka knew what the look meant.

"I think I will have some visitors waiting for them when they return. It is not as if they are my family or anything. More like a couple of freeloading pigs. Tanaka Laboratories will pay big bucks for real Faeries." Nabiki mused with a cold grin.

Saruka paled while she searched Nabiki's face to see if she was joking, hoping she was joking. There was no indication. She scowled at her friend, slamming down her coffee cup. Nabiki jumped at the display of hostility.

"You know I thought that maybe you cared just a little about how you were treating Ranma that you only did what you did to him to help keep your family off the streets. That is why I worked with you I thought...no I hoped that you had some ounce of integrity and that you would never do anything to really hurt someone. I guess I was wrong. He may have been a jerk at times, but believe me your sister deserved it. How many times did he nearly die trying to save her or some other member of your family, Nabiki? Huh? _How many_?" Saruka did not wait for an answer, she picked up her things and turned to leave.

"Nabiki I hope you think long and hard before you do something you will regret. Oh, and one more thing if I read my Amazons correctly they have made an agreement to be allies with Ranma and her mother. If you call Tanaka Labs you're signing yours and your family's death warrant." She said before heading out the door.

Nabiki sat in her chair staring at her rapidly cooling coffee. Soon she got up and left. While she walked home, she thought about what she had been told. She did not want to hurt her family but Ranma and Nodoka were nothing to her, they were not her family. Then an idea sprang into her mind and she smiled with all the self-assurance of a shark closing in on its prey.

Nabiki headed for home, formulating her plans as she went. She had a lot to do before they showed up on Sunday. Miroshi Saruka, stood in the alley, shaking her head she knew that Nabiki did not listen that she was going to somehow sell Ranma and her mother to the lab. A tear began to trickle down her face, for she knew Nabiki's true heart, and this was not it. Sakura watched Nabiki head down the street toward home. Nabiki never saw her friend, never saw the iridescent white Faerie wings appear behind her, and never saw her take flight toward her home.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka and Ranko were in their fourth day of training as mages. Raist was flabbergasted at the speed with which Ranko picked things up she was already showing levels of a novice mage of with a half a year's worth of study and increasing rapidly with each passing day. Nodoka was close behind her daughter. Raist figured both would be full mages with in the year, arc-mages within maybe three, four at the most. As he watched them he shook his head maybe sooner.

The lesson for today was to be a simple healing spell. Both women had to gather their own ingredients to create their potions. Since neither male wanted to chance another run in with the satyrs even though both Nodoka and Ranko could defend themselves. They each went with one of them as an observer only. Seran went with Nodoka and Raist with Ranko.

Nodoka decided that if they were to learn what to look for in the plant life for their spells, she and Ranko would need to search separately. She felt they would remember their training better. Ranko took flight for the forest. She was giggling, while she wove in and around the trees, Raist following behind her. His speed had increased some but just barely, he still had trouble keeping up with the speeding Sylph.

Nodoka and Seran laughed at the two of them, as they took flight to search for her ingredients. While Seran and Nodoka searched, Nodoka had to continually, remind him that he must not help her. She was trying to learn how to look for and spot the plants that she needed. Seran just smiled at her and tried hard not to interfere. While she searched, they talked about what her life was like waiting for Genma to return with her son.

"It was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made." She stated flatly as she began to snip leaves from a wild thyme plant.

"I don't regret marring Genma, because then I wouldn t have Ranko, but he cost me my son, and he turned my son's life to living hell." She continued a single tear escaping.

"It is not all his fault though; I must take some of the blame. I wanted Ranma to be the best just as his father did. Therefore, I agreed to let him take my son away, if I could do it all over again, Ranma wouldn t leave my site. Unfortunately that is not possible, and now with our new life here I don't think I want to." She finished with a heavy sigh.

Seran said nothing, he let her continue to talk out her guilt and anger. He knew she needed to get these feelings out, he had been watching her since they started training. He would catch her watching Ranko with tears barely held in check, and he knew she needed to deal with them or she would never let go of her past life, so she could be happy in her new one.

"Maybe if I had insisted that I go with them, a lot of the problems my child had could have been avoided. I know he never would have taught Ranma the Neko-Ken, and Jusenkyo, I hoped would have turned out differently, or at least Ranma would have been better prepared to handle his curse." Nodoka stopped and stared down at the moss she had just collected.

"You know Seran life is full of should of, could of, would of, but what it all boils down to is that I am just as much responsible for my son's misery. Tatiana would have been well within her rights to just take Ranko alone and leave me out of her new life. After all I allowed the engagement to Akane, even though the girl is a danger to others, because of her violent nature and inability to make non deadly food." Nodoka looked up at Seran, the tears finally escaping.

"I just hope her faith in me is not misplaced, and that I can give my child a new life that will see her happy and carefree like she is now." Seran took Nodoka in his arms and held her tightly.

"Do not worry, my love, Tatiana did not make a mistake your being here is the main reason Ranko is such a happy child." Nodoka looked up at Seran surprise on her face at the term of endearment.

Seran leaned down and kissed Nodoka passionately then pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. Eyes that were filled with tears and something else, he saw what he was looking for, smiling at the shocked woman.

"When you get your divorce from Genma, my love will you agree to be my wife?" Seran looked at her as he pulled out a ring.

Nodoka looked at him then down at the ring, it was very delicate. It had a base ring of yellow and white gold in a loose open weave. Then in pink gold surrounding the half caret white diamond where miniature Sakura blossoms, with rose quartz chips in the center of them. There where four blossoms lined up and down on the left side of the stone, while on the right at the center were two blossoms.

"I...yes, yes I would love to be your wife and I would be honored for you to be the father my child needs." Nodoka told him, he put the ring on her finger then gently kissed it.

"I will always strive to make my new family a happy one." Seran told her, she then jumped into his arms.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him deeply, his arms holding her tightly. They suddenly jump a part when they hear the bell like giggles of a certain mischievous child. They were both then knocked to the ground as that bundle of energy slams into them. The two adults could only gasp as the air was knocked from their lungs. They looked up into the excited face of Ranko as she stared down at them with a bright smile.

"Are we really going to be a real family momma?" Bright sparkling blue eyes stare down at the two adults.

Both Seran and Nodoka grab a giggling Ranko into a big hug of tickles, while answering her question with a resounding

"YES!" Both Seran and Nodoka shouted as they continued to tickle her.

"My this isn't how I envisioned my training going!" Raist stated with a wry grin.

Ranko tried to get free from her _parents_ to go tell Raist the good news, but Seran and Nodoka had a firm grasp on _their_ daughter, as they knew her technique. Raist looked at the struggling Ranko and laughed heartily.

"Momma, and papa Seran are going to get married, ain't that great!" Squealed a still struggling Ranko.

"That is _isn't that great_ dear." Her mother corrected.

"Well all I can say is it is about time, now let s get going we still have potions to make before our martial arts training." Raist said with a wide smile at the two shocked adults, and a grinning Ranko who was finally able to escape.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The three Sylphs and gray converted elf mage returned to their training clearing, while Seran and Raist watched, the women started to prepare their healing potions. Ranko's mind was not on the task at hand, as she was excited about the fact that Seran was going to be her real papa. She happily flitted around her pot, while not paying too much attention to what she was doing. Raist watched Ranko intently and saw that she was not doing the potion correctly, he was not sure what the outcome would be but he wrote down everything she did, in the order she did it and the amounts.

A good mage should alway keep track of ingredients because a mistake might be a breakthrough. The potions started to boil and Raist examined both pots. Nodoka's potion looked and smelled perfect a dark blackish green with the smell of wild thyme and tiger lilies.

Ranko's pot was a different story all together, hers was more a greenish orange in color, which Raist added to his notes, then smelled it had a very nice fragrance of tiger lilies, and mint. This information also was added to his notes. Ranko watched him closely while trying to read what he was writing, but it was in the ancient tongue of magic and she had not learned too much of that yet.

Raist then brought out two cages with earth rats in them both were wounded seriously but not life threatening. He took a small eyedropper full of Nodoka's potion and was about to give it to the rat.

"What if it don't work, and the potions kill them instead?" Ranko asked with apprehension.

"Don't worry I have a couple of powerful healing potions handy so that they won't die." He explained while giving the rat Nodoka's potion.

The potion healed the rat but not completely. Nodoka looked downcast while she watched Raist complete its healing with a spell. He then put down the healed rat and looked over at Nodoka.

"That was very good Nodoka, you and Ranko never cease to amaze me, most students their first time do not even get the rat healed at all, let alone more then halfway healed." Nodoka looked at him; seeing he was sincere, she smiled weakly.

Then Raist turned to Ranko's potion, raising one eyebrow as the bubbling potion had changed color to a slightly more, orange color, but still slightly greenish. The smell was still the same though; he made this notation in his notes. He then took the eyedropper and filled it with the potion. He gave it to the rat. Ranko looked on sadly as the rat did not heal. Raist cured the rat, and turned to Ranko with a sympathetic smile, he was about to say something when a small voice cut him off.

"Hey toots, how about letting us out of these cages?" They all turned to look at the rat that Raist was holding with surprise.

"We're hungry and want to go look for some food." It continued as it scratched behind its ear.

Ranko giggled at the silly rat then went to the picnic basket and brought back some cheese for the little patients. She gave the cheese to the two rats and watched as they gobbled them up. She giggled while they cleaned themselves, after they had finished.

"Well are you two happy your full now?" Raist asked sarcastically, but the rat did not say a word.

"Well it doesn't look like the potion lasts to long, but it is a very useful one at that, though not what you were suppose to make." Ranko looked sadly at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"However, that is something you both need to remember, always write down what you are doing when making a potion. #I wonder what would have happened if we had used it while it was still orange-green?#" Raist explained holding up his notebook and whispering his question.

"You never know when a mistake may bring forth a stronger potion or in Ranko's case something different all together." He finished with a pat on Ranko's shoulder.

"Now let's have some lunch and start our martial arts training, you both did a good job, even if it wasn't perfect." Raist smiled at the sadden Ranko, giving her a gentle brotherly hug.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Six months into their training, Raist began to show them how to cast spells, during one of the training sessions, Nodoka and Seran were called to see Queen Tatiana. They were both a little nervous, while they were escorted into the throne room by an angry looking Rohn. Rohn was as tall as Seran about six feet. His hair was white blonde. His eyes were a hollowed crystal blue. His features were hard and angler. He wore black pants and a blue tunic, covered with white satin robe, trimmed in gold brocade. When they entered the throne room, Nodoka looked around; to her it looked like there were more guards this time then before. She looked around and noticed they were mostly elves and a few salamanders. On the far side of the throne room stood four elf women who seemed to sneer at her, then looked away haughtily.

When they reached the throne, Rohn moved to stand to the right side of the queen. Nodoka bowed respectfully to her new Queen, as did Seran. They stood and looked at the queen with a small amount of nervousness. Rohn gave them a sadistic smile.

"Greetings my friends." Tatiana said smiling sweetly at them.

"I would like for you to tell me how the training is going Seran?" She asked looking at the Sylph; he broke into a wide grin.

"It is wonderful my queen, Nodoka and Ranko are well ahead of schedule and Raist is starting to teach them human magic. I plan to start their training with the other elemental races next week. In addition, Ranko has been training Raist, her mother and me in her abilities. I am afraid Raist and I will take longer then Ranko's mother because we had no prior knowledge of martial arts, plus it seems Ranko s got her extremely fast learning curve from her mother." He finished with a proud smile at Nodoka.

The queen looked from Seran to Nodoka with a wry grin. Then she turned to Rohn with a smile that said 'I told you so!' She looked back to the couple then motioned for the guards to escort in the other two guests. She noticed Nodoka's ring, and gasped.

"OOHH, Nodoka when did you get that lovely ring?" She held out her hand for Nodoka to show her.

"Seran asked me to marry him when my divorce is final from Genma, six months ago." She said stepping forward and showing the ring.

"Then the day you return from signing your final divorce papers I and my husband will marry the two of you!" Tatiana exclaimed happily.

They were interrupted as the guards returned; Nodoka and Seran turned and were surprised to see Ranko and Raist come in being followed by two high elf guards. They looked back at Queen Tatiana with some confusion, when a commotion was heard from the new comer s location.

Upon seeing the queen Ranko ran forward excitedly, several of the guards started to load arrows and take aim at the child martial artist. Ranko paid them no mind, her smile broadened as she neared one of her most favorite people. One guard became overzealous and let his arrow fly, causing a chain reaction as the rest of them flew toward the young redhead. Nodoka screamed as the arrows, headed toward her child.

"RRRAANNKKOO!" Nodoka tried to lung for her daughter but was held in a tight embrace by Seran, while covering her with his own body to protect her and pulling her to the ground out of the flight of arrows.

Suddenly arrows ended up embedded in the walls opposite those that shot them just missing their counterparts on the other side. Oblivious to all this was Ranko as she was sitting on Tatiana's lap giving her a big hug and talking nonstop about all the training she has been doing and how much fun she was having.

Raist stormed up to the throne, while glaring at Rohn, he turned to the queen and bowed. He then turned to Ranko and held out his hand to her. She reached out confused as to why he was so mad. She looked to her mother who was crying while being held by Seran. She then looked back at the queen who just smiled at her and stroked her hair. Tatiana then summoned an elderly elf, with black hair streaked with silver. She was five feet ninie inches tall, and had twinkling green eyes. She wore a long green dress with bell sleeves trimmed in gold, and where Rohn's features were hard and harsh, hers were soft and caring.

"Ranko dear this is Kajri, would you please go with her and she will get you some honey cakes and milk." Ranko looked a little frightened as she looked at her family and friends.

"Go on daughter everything is just fine, we'll see you in a few minutes." Nodoka told her through frightened tears.

Raist helped her down after she gave Tatiana one more hug, which the queen reciprocated, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come child, would you like to help me make some honey cakes?" Kajri asked her in a soothing voice trying to alleviate some of her fears.

"Yes, I would like that." Ranko said as she looked back at her mother trying to be brave.

Once Kajri had taken Ranko out of the room, and Tatiana was secure in her feeling that they were far enough away not to hear what was coming, she rose to her feet, anger flashing in her blue eyes. Rohn smiled arrogantly as the queen looked at the three adults in front of her. His arrogance quickly turned to confusion and fear as Queen Tatiana turned on him.

"_How dare you_! You dare to order an attack on a _child_ of _my_ kingdom!" She growled at him eyes flashing like burning embers, while she lashed out and with a resounding *SMACK* and slapped his face.

Rohn put his hand to his face, as the room was stunned into silence. She then turned to the guards that had shot the arrows. Most were still stunned from the fact that the young Sylph had dodged every arrow. While some of the others were stunned at the queen for lashing out at her head adviser. One elf guard however was pinned against the wall with an arrow through the collar of his uniform, just missing his neck by a fraction of an inch. Shakily he reached up, grasped the arrow, and pulled it from the wall and his collar, his face as pale as death. He slowly slid to the floor, while staring at the offending object.

"If any of you _ever_ attack like that again without my permission I will send you as gifts to the ogres. I am the queen and I have powers you never even dreamed of, I can protect myself if I see a need." Tatiana snarled at the guards.

"_AND_ if you ever order something like that again Rohn, I don't care if your mother is Kajri, I will have you banished!" She turned angrily to her advisor, who stood trembling and pale.

Tatiana then took several calming breaths as she lowered herself back into her throne. She then turned to the two Sylphs and human elf mage in front of her sighing she began to tell them why they were there.

"It seems that Rohn here is afraid that with your increased powers that you and your daughter will take over my kingdom." Tatiana told them with a sad look in her eyes.

"Your highness, I don't know where he would get such an idea! I owe you a debt that can never be paid; you took me and my child away from a life that might have ended with my baby and I dead. You gave us a new start, and a purpose to bring honor to our name." Nodoka said as she knelt in front of the queen.

Taking her ever, present sword from her red bag of holding and placing it in front of her, she unwrapped it, being careful _not_ to remove it from its scabbard, until she was ready. Nodoka laid the katana at the feet of the queen. Slowly and non-threatening she pulled it from its sheath, placing it on top of the scabbard. She then bent low to the ground kissing the sword, then while still prostrated on the floor she vowed.

"My queen, I and mine shall always be in your service, we will give our lives to protect you, your family, and kingdom, I swear this upon _my_ family s honor blade, from the clan Takashi." She stayed that way when Tatiana bent down and retrieved her sword.

"Nodoka I accept your pledge of honor, and as a show of good faith from me." Tatiana began to glow a soft white, as did Nodoka's sword.

Nodoka watched as she still knelt in front of the queen. Her eyes wide, behind her stood Raist and Seran, Raist showing curiosity and Seran smiling. While the sword was, still glowing Tatiana placed it in Nodoka's hands. The glow began to travel to Nodoka as well. When the glow faded, Tatiana bade Nodoka to stand, taking her hand.

"Nodoka I give to you and your family the queen's blessing, and who so ever in your family takes up your honor blade in defense of myself, family or kingdom, they will have a blade that will be unstoppable. I have placed on your blade a spell of invincibility." She stated with a smile then something occurred to her, she held out her hand to Nodoka she took back the sword.

"In your old realm there is a phenomenon known as the Northern Lights, or the Aurora Borealis, it is a shining beacon in the north beautiful beyond belief, a guiding light if you will. From this day forward, you will no longer be Saotome, or Takashi but your clan name will be Aurora." With that proclamation, the sword began to glow again, this time a much brighter white.

The glow flared brightly around the sword causing all but Tatiana to look away, her eyes glowed, the same bright white. When the light faded, everyone looked back and gasped as the sword now shone in vibrant rainbow colored lights, much like the Aurora Borealis. Tatiana returned the blade to its changed scabbard as it glowed the same as the sword then handed them to Nodoka with a broad smile.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane approached Ucchan's, she saw the sign on the door 'Closed do to Family illness', and if she was not so worried about the chef she would have been angry that she would claim that _jerk_ as her family. Akane tried the door it was locked and with all the shades drawn she could not see inside. She knew Ukyo was inside though she could hear the radio going. Akane paused then knocked loudly on the door.

"_Go away!_ Can't you read I'm closed!" Akane heard Ukyo through the door.

"Ukyo it's me let me in." Akane asked through the door.

Akane did not hear any movement inside and she was getting worried. She tried to see into the store through a crack in the shades, but saw nothing. Akane jumped when the door was quickly pulled open causing Akane to gasp in fright. She then scowled in anger, until she saw the haunted look on Ukyo's face.

[That _JERK_ look what he has done to poor Ukyo, if I ever get a hold of him I will turn him into goo!] She thought when she looked up at Ukyo.

"Akane I don t want to _see_ anyone, please go away." Ukyo started to close the door but Akane stopped her.

"Ukyo, he isn't worth all this grief, of locking yourself away. You deserve better them _him_ we both do!" Akane told her hoping to make her feel better.

Ukyo looked at her, a look of confusion crossing her face then one of horror followed finally by anger. She pushed Akane away from her door knocking her to the ground. Akane was at first shocked, then her anger began to grow as an aura of red burst around her. Ukyo's own aura flared around her in a brilliant blue. Akane's battle aura flickered out as she looked on in shock, Ukyo never showed a battle aura before.

"How _dare_ you tell me Ran-chan isn't worth it, you _BITCH_! He loved you, he gave up cures for you, he _KILLED_ for you, but all you could ever do is scream at him and beat him. You are _no better_ than men who abuse their wives." Her aura grew brighter as she stepped closer to Akane.

"Why don't you put the blame where it belongs Akane on that _jackass_ panda!? He was the one who engaged Ran-Chan to every girl whose father would feed him or caught him stealing! He is the one who took him to Jusenkyo. Better yet why don't you _SHARE_ some of the blame with him, you can never own up to your own mistakes, but you'd happily pawn them off on Ran-Chan." Akane was getting angry again, but she stepped back when she felt the heat coming from Ukyo's aura.

"You are _SO_ dense, you know Kuno and you deserve one another you can both share the _I don't wanna believe glasses_ you both put on when it comes to Jusenkyo." Akane was about to blow her top when the last of what Ukyo said hit her.

"_WHAT_ are you talking about?" She growled back at Ukyo, who laughed.

"Ran-Chan was forced into an honor promise not to reveal one of the cursed Jusenkyo victims, I found out because I saw him change. Then he dishonored himself and _YOU_ by using Ran-Chan's promise against him. He tried to give you hints but all you could do was beat him up for picking on your poor baby or Ryoga." Akane's mind began to race remembering all the times Ranma had called Ryoga P-chan and visa versa.

Akane's battle aura flared, almost as brightly as Ukyo's. It flickered out when she heard Ukyo burst out laughing. She looked up and saw Ukyo standing over her anger and hatred crossing her pretty face.

"What s the matter Akane, remembering all the times you called Ran-Chan a pervert just because the jackass got him cursed and all along you were the pervert. Well I don't need your sympathy; I will be at that meeting at the end of the week to see Ran-Chan. Until then you can leave me alone." She turned and stormed back into Ucchan's, slamming the door behind her.

Akane stared at the closed door, lost in thought. She vaguely heard the music being turned up louder. Akane turned and slowly walked away from the restaurant. Her mind went over what was said. Akane however, staying true to her nature had worked it all around to being Ranma's fault.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo stormed back into her restaurant. She turned up the music as she headed up to her apartment. When she reached the alcove on the second floor, she removed her shoes and headed to her room. She undressed and put on her nightgown and crawled into bed. Laying there her arm over her eyes, she began to really, think about her life and where, Ran-Chan fit into it.

Her mind drifted back to when she and Ranma first met, and the two of them played, fought, and played some more. A sad smile crossed her lips as she remembered the battles for the okomiyaki every morning. A tear slowly traveled down her temple to fall softly into her hair. The tears began to flow in torrents when she remembered the day she was to leave with Ran-Chan and his father.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

"Ukyo come on hurry up girl your new fianc and father-in-law can't wait forever!" Her father yelled at her from downstairs.

"Coming papa!" Six year old Ukyo answered while running down the stairs.

"Now you do as Genma tells you learn everything you can and take care of your fianc ." Her father told her as he straightened her jacket and then handed her, her battle spatula.

"Goodbye papa, see you soon." Ukyo kissed her father's cheek and ran out the door never seeing the tear that escaped from his eye.

Ukyo ran down the street to the end of the block where Genma was waiting with the okomiyaki cart and Ranma. She spotted Ranma was sitting on top of it. He began to walk when Ukyo got close enough. He walked slowly so Ukyo could keep up; while they walked, he explained what he expected of her. He told her of the training she would go through and that she would have to work extra hard to catch up with Ranma. Ukyo gulped at all she had heard, but was determined to make her father and Ran-Chan proud of her.

They camped on the outskirts of Kyoto for the night. Ukyo cooked dinner, then at Genma's request showed him what she could do. He sparred with her for more then two hours, when they were done Ranma was a sleep and Ukyo decided that was a good idea. Genma however told her, that she must do her katas for the next hour before she could even think of going to bed. When Ukyo finished she could hardly keep her eyes open, Genma grinned malevolently, as Ukyo barely made it to her sleeping bag.

When morning came, Genma tried as quietly as he could to pack up everything and leave camp. He spotted Ranma about to wake his friend, when he grabbed his son and put him in the cart. Then he thought for a minute and turned to Ranma.

"Ranma my boy answer me this one question. What do you like more okomiyaki or Ukyo?" Ranma looked up at his father confused, but thought about it hard.

"Okomiyaki!" Ranma shouted with glee as his father put him on top of the cart and took off.

Ukyo heard the shout and struggled to wake up. She saw Genma, Ranma and the cart heading down the road. She grabbed her battle spatula, and chased after them screaming for them to stop. She chased after them for more than a mile, which really surprised Genma that she could run that long after all he made her do the night before. Finally, Ukyo could run no more and collapsed at the side of the road crying.

"Ran...chan...ple..please do...don't lea...leave me!" She gasped out while kneeling in the road holding her sides and crying.

Ukyo curled up into a little ball where she fell, crying, she cried so hard for so long that finally her voice gave out. She was found by one of the elderly neighbors of her father. All they saw was, her in the fetal position shaking, there was no sound coming from her. The old woman picked her up and carried her home.

When she left Ukyo with her father, he put her to bed. She had fallen into a fitful sleep on the journey home. He waited for her to wake up. Several hours passed when Ukyo finally came back downstairs. He glared angrily at his daughter, Ukyo cringed back she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, as her throat was dry and sore from crying.

Her father stood and paced the room not saying a word, Ukyo watched him nervously. Finally, he stopped in front of her his anger evident on his face. He reached out and slapped his daughter hard, knocking her across the room.

"You have _dishonored_ the name Kounji, you are now dead to me I have _no_ daughter." He said with his back to her, she wanted to cry but she had no tears left.

"You will now be my son, and you will train hard, and when the time is right you will seek out Genma and Ranma Saotome and take our revenge in their _BLOOD_! When you have done that then you may be my daughter again, _but_ only then." He turned and walked up the stairs never looking back.

Ukyo collapsed to the floor. She was shaking with dry sobs of pain, confusion, and hatred. She stayed that way for several hours, when she became numb and only the hate remained she got to her feet, and left the house. She went to her family's Dojo and began to practice her art; she would get her revenge and reclaim her life.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

That was never to be, and she still loved her Ran-Chan, Ukyo stared at the ceiling of her darkened room. Did she love him? It was at times like these that she would ponder these thoughts, but always before she would push them back down into the deepest recesses of her mind. Tonight however she let the thoughts come to her. Ranma was gone to her now forever female and now living with the Faeries.

[What are my feelings for Ran-Chan? Do I love him or the idea of being in love?] She pondered, sleep held at bay by sheer will.

She thought back on all the times Ranma had told her that she was his best friend. She could never remember him saying anything about loving her enough to marry her just that they were friends. While she laid there with the night slowly moving on she realized that all this time she was hiding her true feelings as well. Yes, she loved her Ran-Chan, but like him it was the love of a sibling, not a lover, she suddenly bolted upright in her bed, burying her face in her hands.

"RAN-CHAN NOOOO!" She screamed into the night, her tears flowing anew.

"I have lost you again, now I am truly all alone." She cried as she slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Ukyo did not even turn on the lights, she just headed into the darkness. She went to where she kept her battle spatula and bandoleer of throwing spatulas. She pulled out one of her sharpest throwing spatulas from its place in the bandoleer. Then she disappeared into the main dining room and sat at a table near the grill. She looked around at all her hard work, realizing it meant nothing without her only family to share it with her. Ran-Chan was the only family she had left and now he...no she was gone.

Ukyo sank lower into despair while she stared at the shining weapon in her hands. She rubbed a finger along the sharp edge drawing blood. She held up the throwing weapon and stared at it with only the light of the moon coming in through the cracks in the blinds. The spatula glittered, except where her blood blackened the edges in the moonlight. She took a deep breath and slowly lowered the sharp instrument to her wrist.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko and Nodoka were coming up on their first year as Sylphs and living in the realm. She and her mother had been invited to the court for a royal ball. Her mother wore the dress she had bought for her when they first arrived. While Ranko wore a simple, gown of yellow satin and lace. When they finished dressing they left with Seran who waited for them in their living room to go to the party.

When they arrived at the ball, it was filled with hundreds of people all having a great time. Ranko looked at all the people and began to feel anxious she passed it off as being nervous around so many new people at once. While the night slowly moved on everyone noticed that the young Sylph was not her usual vivacious self. Queen Tatiana decided that, now would be the time to reveal the real reason for the party.

"May I have your attention please, although they don't know it, tonight's festivities are to celebrate the re-birth of Nodoka and Ranko Aurora." Tatiana told the gather guests, many applauded.

"I felt since this is their first year we will celebrate as they do on earth with birthday cake." The royal chefs wheeled in a huge six foot tall layered birthday cake with one candle on top.

It was a tiered cake with white icing trimmed in red. The chefs then left to return with two ladders so that Ranko and Nodoka could use them instead of flying over the cake and getting icing on their clothes. Nodoka and Ranko climbed the ladder, Ranko smiled bravely, she still felt something was wrong, but she could not think what. When the candle was blown out, they flew back down to the ground, as going down a ladder in a long dress is a lot more difficult than going up the ladder.

"Next while the cake is being served, what is a birthday party without presents." Tatiana pointed and four eight-foot tables were revealed each loaded to over flowing with gifts.

"Your highness this is too much we cannot except these things." Nodoka told her, but the queen ignored her.

"Now this occasion is doubly special as I announce that Seran has asked and Nodoka has said yes to marry him." The room exploded into applause, bringing Ranko out of her funk for at least a few moments.

The next several hours found Ranko and Nodoka opening presents. There were five laptops. Nodoka wondered what they were going to do with five was beyond her. It seemed all the gifts came in fives as if they were trying to tell her something. One of the gifts that caught Seran's attention was a black velvet box with a silver warding rune on top. He checked the card and it came from Raist.

Seran opened the box and inside was five perfect gemstones of different types each the size of an egg with a smooth surface. There was a star ruby, star sapphire, star emerald, a rainbow diamond, and a star onyx. He could feel the magic coming from them, in the lid he saw the note with what each of them did, and he then closed the lid and handed it to Nodoka. Who had been staring over his shoulder at the gift. She slipped those into her bag of holding.

At the end, there was more stuff then Nodoka was sure their home could hold. Nodoka and Ranko thanked each of them for the lovely gifts. The queen told Nodoka that she would have the stuff delivered into them in the morning. The two women hugged then Ranko hugged the queen, giving her a brave smile.

Seran took the two members of the Aurora clan home Ranko following slowly behind them. Seran and Nodoka looked back at their daughter worriedly. When they reached home Nodoka put Ranko to bed feeling the day was too much for her. Ranko fell to sleep quickly, Nodoka tucked her in then went down stairs to talk with Seran.

"I am worried about her, she isn't behaving normally. Something is wrong, but I don't think she even knows what it is." She told Seran as they cuddled on the sofa.

"Don't worry my love, she is probably just tired, it has been a busy day casting spells, training us and the party. She is just tired a good nigh..."

"NNNOOOO!" They jump when they heard Ranko scream.

They both headed for Ranko's room. When they got there Ranko is curled up on her bed her knees pulled up under her chin as she rocked front to back, with tears streaming in torrents down her face. Nodoka went to her daughter, she placed her hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Nodoka stepped back slightly when she was hit with the hollow blank stare of her child. There was nothing in her eyes but total depression and fear.

"Ranko, what is wrong tell me so I can help you." Nodoka told her child while gathering her in a tight embrace.

"I...It's Ukyo momma, we gotta help her, she's gonna die if we don't ple...please momma!" Nodoka was about to tell her daughter it was only a dream when Seran stopped her.

"Ranko listen to me, where is she where is your friend?" Ranko turned to him and stared confusion on her face.

"Where she always is at Ucchan's, it is her restaurant and home." Ranko stated as if everyone knew.

Seran rushed out of the room leaving a confused Nodoka to watch over Ranko. She cooed to her child singing her an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she woke up with nightmares. Gently rocking her daughter and stroking her hair Nodoka got her back to sleep after almost two hours. She tucked her back into bed then brought her desk chair to the side of the bed, to watch over her.

Shortly Seran returned his face drawn with worry he sat on Ranko's bed and then placed a hand on her forehead. Nodoka watching him closely, he began to glow a soft pale blue that slowly began to surround Ranko. She reached for her daughter when a voice stopped her.

"Don't interfere, Nodoka he is trying to save the life of your daughter's friend." Nodoka turned and there stood Aerial with a look of worry.

"What is happening, it was only a dream nothing more, she has night terrors this is just another one." Nodoka stated, trying to convince herself.

"No it isn't, Nodoka, you may not have learned this yet but Sylphs will sometimes bond with humans that we care about. Though I would have thought it would have been the Tendo girl, but I guess Ranko's love for her was not what everyone thought it was." Aerial said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?". Nodoka asked looking back at her daughter with concern.

"Well from what you told Seran everyone thought that your son Ranma was in love with this Tendo girl. What I am seeing here is that everyone only saw what they, wanted to see in his actions. Your son was honorable and saved her many times, well it was his duty to do that; it didn't mean he loved her. Now this Ukyo he has love for when he became Ranko and was reborn those feelings came with her.

"That caused a type of bonding between them. I don't think she loved her as one would to marry another, but as a sister would feel for their brother or sister." Aerial said looking over at Seran, while he tried to help Ranko.

"What is he doing?" Nodoka asked her future sister-in-law.

"Well when he came to me I sent a message to some of the Faeries on earth. They are going to Ukyo to protect her. He is taking Ranko on a dream walk, to go to Ukyo while she is a sleep and keep her from doing something we can't fix." Aerial said with a worried look.

"She won't be able to stop her physically but we are hoping she will be able to talk to her long enough to keep her from doing anything stupid." She finished while slowly walking toward the bed.

The glow faded and Seran stood looking tired and ready to collapse. Each of the women took him and led him downstairs, Nodoka had Aerial put him in her bed, to let him rest he was a sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Did it work is Ukyo alright?" Aerial shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know we won't know until he wakes up or we hear from the earth bound Faeries. Why don't you stay with him for a while I will sit with Ranko, this way if I need to continue with the dream walking I can." She turned and left Nodoka alone with her fianc .

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane stumbled down the street, her mind a whirling bunch of images of Ranma sneaking into her room with a teapot. P-Chan would attack Ranma just because he walked into the room. Ryoga always seemed to know what Ranma had done to make her angry even after he had been gone for so long. The few people on the street at that time of night started giving her a wide birth as she began glowing bright red.

[That pervert knew Ryoga was P-Chan all the time, and he didn't tell me! I wonder who else knew, and Ryoga _he saw me naked!_ I'll _kill_ them both for this!] She stomped down the street glowing brightly.

[All this time those perverts where using me for their sick games, well it won't work anymore! I bet that Ranma actually made Ryoga do it. He was always picking on poor Ryoga. I bet he was using Ryoga's curse against him to get his jollies, oooo that _pervert_! Wait until I get my hammer on him, that _baka_!] Akane's glowing got brighter with each step she took.

Every time she stomped she put cracks in the sidewalks, her fists where clenched so tight that her nails had broken the skin and she was beginning to bleed. When she passed the street lamps, they would shut off because she was glowing so brightly. When she passed, they would turn back on.

[That insensitive jerk, first forcing Ryoga to be my pet, then to turn around, and _hurt_ Ukyo like that! Boy is he going to pay for this when he gets back, I will pound him so far into the ground they will need a bulldozer to get him out.] Akane stormed through the Tendo gates and headed straight to the Dojo.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi heard the gate slam, she looked out the window, and watched her glowing sister head for the Dojo. She put down the knife she was using to cut vegetables for dinner and went to check on her little sister. When she entered the Dojo Akane had already destroyed enough bricks to make a pile of dust four feet high.

"Oh my! Akane-chan what's wrong?" Kasumi asked from the doorway.

"Ranma is what s wrong, that stupid jerk! He is a pervert and when I see him again I will beat him into oblivion!" Akane punctuated each word by smashing another brick.

Kasumi looked confused and was about to ask for more information when Akane gave her a look that said she was not going to talk about it. Kasumi actually stepped back in fear. She had never seen Akane this mad. It might be a good idea to allow her to calm down before getting her to talk about it. Kasumi went back inside to finish preparing dinner. She did not have long to wait an exhausted Akane walked into the kitchen, not long after that. She sat at the table looking at her sore bleeding hands. Kasumi sat down at the table. She brought with her tea, cookies, and the first aid kit. While she cleaned and dressed Akane's wounds she got her to tell her what was wrong.

Akane told her about her confrontation with Ukyo and what she had told her about P-Chan, and how Ranma had coerced Ryoga into being her pet and sleeping in her bed, so he could get his jollies at her expense, just like he always did. Kasumi tried to remind Akane that Ranma kept giving her hints as to who P-Chan was, and tried many times to activate his curse in front of her.

"Don't you see Kasumi that was all part of the plan, to make it look like it was Ryoga who was the pervert not him!" Kasumi marveled at her sisters illogic, she decided to give up for now but would try later to convince her it was not Ranma's fault.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo looked at the throwing spatula as it shone in the moonlight seeping through the closed blinds, its white silver metal marred by the blackness of the blood from her cut thumb. It seemed to fascinate her as the blood slowly traveled down the blade. Her life is now over, she had no family her father died several years ago, she lost all contact with the Kounji family, not that they ever cared. If they had she never would have been forced to live as a boy.

Now she did not even have Ran-Chan, she realized that was why she wanted to marry him so badly, not because she loved him that way but so she would belong, now she belonged nowhere. She was as the dust, and you usually sweep dust under the rug, or just throw it away. Taking a deep breath, she lowered the blade to her wrist. Her tears flowing freely, she felt the coolness of the blade and the small amount of stickiness from the blood on its edge.

[There is nothing left for me here, I don't want to be alone any longer, I can't do this anymore!] She thought as she rested the blade lightly against her wrist.

As she slowly pressed the blade harder against her wrist, she marveled how the moonlight made her skin look so translucent. Ukyo wondered how much it was going to hurt. Would anyone even care that she was gone? While she was thinking these thoughts, she slowly pushed the blade harder. Then the pressure stopped and Ukyo's vision began to cloud.

Ukyo looked around her, there was nothing but gray mist everywhere, she was confused while she looked around to see where she was. She watched as the gray fog rolled around her every once in a while a small portion wouild open up and she would see the walls, tables, or windows of Ucchan s. She was getting frightened as she began to feel a presence in the fog.

[Where am I? How did I get here? Wasn't I in my restaurant a moment ago?] Ukyo was both frightened and angry; she had been ready to end her pain and now this.

{Is that really the best way to end your pain?} Ukyo looked around confused.

{W..Who's there? Show yourself, you coward!} Ukyo demanded taking a defensive stance.

Ukyo knew she was not good at hand to hand but she was no slouch either. She would show this interloper not to mess with her. She watched as two figures came out of the mists. One was a tall man with wings, long black hair and ice blue eyes. The other was a figure she knew well, and missed so much, but her anger and grief overwhelmed her and she attacked.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko stood and watched while Ukyo came at her, a small smile on her face when Ukyo was in range Ranko grabbed her and held her close in a tight embrace. Ukyo tried to break free but Ranko's grip was too much for her, she let go of her anger, and started to cry wrapping her arms tightly around her friend.

{You know you are the only one I would let call me a coward without proving them wrong.} Ranko telepathically told her, with a small chuckle.

Ukyo giggled a little into Ranko's shoulder as she sobbed. Ranko just held her and stroked her hair, while making soothing sounds. When Ukyo's sobs began to slow, Ranko pushed her back slightly to look into her eyes. Ranko took Ukyo's face in her hands, Ranko stared deep into her eyes.

{Why Ucchan? Why do you want to leave me?} She asked with tears filling her blue eyes.

{I have nothing left Ran-Chan; I realized I didn't want to marry you because I loved you I just wanted to belong. I love you but like a sister or brother, but now you are gone and I can't go on alone anymore. It is too hard. I am tired of fighting each day for some acceptance, and being punched down again. I just can't do it anymore!} Ukyo told her friend, while tears fell from both their eyes.

{You re not alone Ucchan I will always be there for you! I have learned that you and I are bonded. I care so much for you that I felt your pain all the way in the Faerie realm. That's why I'm here, you are my soul sister, and if you die, I will too! I will follow you; I don't want to be without you either. Please Ucchan don't leave me!} She begged her friend, while pulling her to her in a tight embrace.

Seran watched the proceedings before him and he could see the truth to Ranko's words. Though he knew Ranko could not see it, she felt the connection. Coalescing around the girls where shadows of themselves, their souls if you will, and if they were not connected they would be distinct and separate. They, however, were not, they merged and blended in some spots and were separate in others. He knew that Ranko needed this girl just as much as she needed Ranko.

Ukyo held onto Ranko tightly she was afraid to let go of her. She was afraid this was all a dream, or the hallucinations of a dying person. Ukyo took a deep breath as she did she took in Ranko's scent. She smelled vaguely of jasmine, and orchids. She decided she liked that smell. If she was dying then she wanted it to be the last thing she remembered.

{You're not dying, not yet, you are however, dreaming, but I really am here. Papa Seran brought me into your dream so I could talk to you and try to get you not to kill yourself.} She told her friend, Ukyo could feel the tears coming from Ranko.

{Papa Seran? Who is Papa Seran?} She asked when the words seeped into her thoughts.

{I am, child I will be married to Ranko's mother soon, and I brought her to you to help you.} Ukyo looked up at the man noting the differences between him and Genma instantly.

{Please Ucchan, don't do this, promise me you won't! I will find a way for us to be together, I can't lose you! You're a part of me, and I don't want to lose that special part!} Ranko begged Ukyo tearing her attention away from Seran.

Ukyo felt what Ranko was saying and knew that she would find a way for them to be together again. Ukyo nodded, with a small smile, Ranko beamed back at her and grabbed her into another tight embrace.

{Ucchan, we are sending you some help, so you won't be alone, ok. Don't be afraid when they get there, they are kinda different, but you'll like them. They will help you and protect you until I come back, ok?} Ranko told her with concern glowing brightly in her eyes.

{Ok, Ranko I will promise not to kill myself, as long as I know I will see you again.} Ukyo returned the hug just as hard as Ranko gave it to her.

{Come, Ranko we must return now, we will return soon Ukyo, and you have my word on it.) He told the frighten girl with a warm smile.

Ukyo looked up at Seran judging whether she could trust him or not, she looked into his eyes and saw concern for her and sincerity. She nodded and stepped back from Ranko. She watched as they faded, into the gray mist.

When Ukyo opened her eyes she found herself sitting at the same table with the throwing spatula still pressing into her wrist, it had just broke the skin but not the artery. She pulled it away from her wrist and let it drop to the floor as if it were on fire.

She watched as the cut on her wrist began to heal instantly, she gasped in shock then heard the tiny bell like laughter she looked up and flying around her were dozens of little pixies glowing different colors. One landed on the palm of her hand and sat down. She looked up at Ukyo with a smile and began to play a beautiful soothing melody for her on a tiny silver flute.

The music was interrupted when there was a frantic knock on Ucchan's door. Ukyo went to the door and opened it. There standing in front of her was a worried Kasumi. Kasumi did not even wait to be invited in, as she pushed herself past Ukyo. She spotted the dropped throwing spatula and went to it. Picking it up Kasumi headed for the rest and Ukyo's battle spatula.

Without a word, she disappeared into her kitchen Ukyo could hear her rummaging through her drawers. Ukyo was confused and a little taken aback at Kasumi's invasion of her home. When Kasumi returned she was carrying a backpack that was full, Ukyo was about to say something when she noticed several of the pixies land on Kasumi's shoulders and give her a hug.

"They know you?" She asked with surprise.

"Yes I was taken to the Faerie realm when I was little, they sent me back when it was determined that my heart was pure." She said as she put the backpack down in another booth.

"These pixies stay with me and protect me from the chaos that follows Akane and Ranma. They are why I am here, when the call came for their aid they told me why." Kasumi explained as she walked up to Ukyo and gave her a motherly hug.

Ukyo could not hold back the pain and tears any longer, in Kasumi's embrace she broke down and cried. Kasumi held her tightly while rocking her gently. The pixies flew around them, wanting to make the young woman's pain go, but they also knew she needed to cry to cleanse her soul so she could heal.

Soon Ukyo had cried herself out and Kasumi helped her to her bed. Kasumi tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She knew from her pixie friends that Ranko had dream walked into Ukyo's dream, and that it was safe for her to leave the young girl. Kasumi wrote her a note before she left and placed on her desk with a corner of it under the lamp to prevent it from blowing away.

Kasumi left Ukyo's room filled with the colored lights of the eight or so pixies that stayed to watch over her. One of the pixies went to the note her curiosity getting the better of her.

*-*-*Note*-*-*

Ukyo;

Please don't tell anyone what I told you about my visit to the Faerie realm. Most people wouldn't understand. In addition, the pixies with you can only be seen by you and me so I wouldn't mention them to others. If you need to talk please feel free to come to me, I am no stranger to the kind of pain you are going through. If it wasn't for my Faerie friends, I would have done what you tried to do last night. Don't forget Ukyo-chan you are not alone, there are those of us that do care about you.

Kasumi Tendo

*-*-*End Note*-*-*

The Faerie looked over at the sleeping chef with a sad expression; she remembered that night so long ago where they nearly lost their friend Kasumi. The little pixie flew over to Ukyo, sat down on her pillow next to her, and began to play a soft beautiful melody full of promises, of happiness, and love. Ukyo smiled slightly in her sleep as the strains entered her dreams.

(l(l(l)l)l)

While the sunlight crept across the floor toward Ranko's bed, she began to stir. Aerial who had been sleeping next to her, holding her during the night woke at her movements. Ranko's eyes fluttered open and she turned to see whom as holding her smiling at the sight of Aerial's green eyes.

She then remembered last night as she bolted upright, with a gasp. Aerial knew what she was worried about and put a calming hand on her shoulder. Ranko turned to her fear evident in her eyes, but Aerial's smile seemed to make it fade away.

"It is alright my dear, your friend is now safe. You and Seran were able to keep her from doing harm. She is now being watched over by some of the earth bound Faeries." She told the relieved girl.

Ranko threw herself into Aerial's embrace and started to cry, she had never cried this hard or long before. Aerial gently rocked her, while she let the young Sylph spend her fear and grief. Aerial began to understand why Seran cared so much for Ranko, and her mother.

"I almost lost her Auntie Aerial, she wanted to kill herself." Ranko cried into Aerial's shoulder, Aerial raised an eyebrow.

[Auntie Aerial? Well I guess I will be her aunt soon.] She thought while trying to comfort the distraught girl.

"Yes I know dear, but you didn't, you were able to stop her, and she is now waiting for you to come back and see her." Aerial gently ran her hand down Ranko's hair trying to sooth the girl.

"Are you sure, Auntie Aerial?" Ranko asked looking up into the older Sylph's eyes.

"Yes child I received word from the pixies we sent to watch over her, she is doing fine. She is sleeping now and they will protect her, don't worry when you return to earth she will be there waiting for you." Aerial assured her.

"What did papa Seran do to me, how was I able to be with Ucchan?" Ranko asked her with curiosity.

"He helped you to dream walk. That is where when you sleep your essence leaves you and goes to others dreams where you can visit with them or monitor their dreams." Ranko thought about that for a moment then looked up at Aerial.

"But Ucchan wasn't a sleep when we went to her she was awake and ready to...to, oh Kami-sama if we hadn't got to when we did she'd be dead!" Ranko wailed as she broke down into tears again.

"Sshh, child, it was because Seran was helping you that you were able to make contact with her. He is a Gray elf that has been given the gift of being a Sylph." Ranko looked at the woman confused.

"Only females can be a Sylph, any males are the race of the father. My father is a Gray elf, with his consent mother made Seran a Sylph as well. Seran was trained in the magic of the Gray elf one of which is dream walking. Gray elves are masters at this technique. They can make a person who is awake fall asleep so that they have access to their subconscious memories. Since Ukyo was already exhausted it wasn't too hard to push her over the edge into sleep where you could talk to her." Ranko leaned against Aerial sobbing quietly as she listened to her explain what had happened.

"Now why don't you go get freshened up and we will go down and see if your papa Seran is awake, last night kind of drained him a bit." Ranko nodded and ran to the bathroom. When she finished Ranko headed downstairs.

Aerial followed her down the stairs, as Ranko made a beeline for her mother's room. Shaking her head with a wry smile, she followed behind. Aerial tried to stifle a giggle when she spotted Ranko take a flying leap and do a belly flop right on her sleeping brother.

"OOFF!" Was all Seran had a chance to say when his face started being covered with little pecking kisses.

Seran opened his eyes grabbing a happy Ranko by the shoulders and holding her at a distance. He tried to take a deep breath to retrieve the air Ranko had knocked out of him. He heard sultry laughter; he looked at the doorway and saw his sister barely standing, while holding her sides with laughter. Scowling at her, he turned his attention back to his soon to be daughter.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" He looked at her with a half smile and raised eyebrow.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ We saved Ucchan! Auntie Aerial says she is fine now, oooo, and thank you!" Ranko said while giving him a big bear hug after breaking free of his grasp.

"Ranko, dear why don't you let your papa Seran get up now, go get ready for breakfast, then we will all go out and have a day of fun. The two of you need it after last night." Nodoka told her daughter as she walked into the room carrying a tray of tea and cakes.

"Yes momma." She answered giving Seran one hug for the rode she zoomed out of the room.

"How do the two of you keep up with that bundle of energy, I get tired just watching her?" Aerial asked while she watched Ranko leave.

"It takes practice." Seran commented as he struggled to sit up.

Nodoka poured him some tea and handed it to him. Then she offered a cup to Aerial. Offering both some of the cakes, she began to sip her tea. Aerial laughed, then took a sip of her tea. The two female Sylphs waited and stared at Seran, he first looked at them confused, then nodded he understood. He told them what had happened with Ukyo, and how Ranko had talked her friend out of killing herself. He also told them of the fact that Ranko and Ukyo were soul sisters and that if one died so would the other.

Nodoka turned pale at the thought of someone so alone that they, would...then she remembered her own child and shuddered for that could have been her child at that state. What frightened her more was the fact that her child would have willingly followed Ukyo into death to be with her. Nodoka looked down at the hand that gently touched hers, she looked up into the caring eyes of her fianc and smiled. The moment was broken when a pink and burgundy blur came into the room and landed on Seran again this time he seemed better prepared.

"Where are we goin' papa Seran?" Ranko asked as she had belly flopped onto him again.

"Well my little hurricane I think I'm going to take you to visit your future grandparents, in one of the sky kingdoms, we'll let you terrorize them for awhile." Ranko smiled as she thought about visiting a sky kingdom, then what Seran said slowly seeped in.

"Hey!" The three adults laughed, as Ranko looked around the room indignantly at them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma 1/2:

A New Awakening

Alternate Continuation (minor crossovers)

By: Dani Yanega

Concept by: Jerry Unipeg (starfire)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Three

By mid morning four Sylphs had left the apartment of the only two members of the Aurora clan and headed skyward toward a large floating island. Ranko flying loops, spirals, and dive bombing her three companions, making one look slightly airsick.

"Ranko, dear would you please not do that your making me _airsick_!" Aerial told her looking a little green around the edges.

"Huh?" Ranko stopped and looked at her soon to be aunt with a confused expression.

In her momentary pause Seran flew up behind her and grabbed her, he then tucked her under his arm. He flew on toward the floating island he called home. Aerial breathing a sigh of relief, Nodoka giggling and Ranko being indignant.

"HEY! LET GO!" Ranko shouted while struggling to get free.

"When we get there, my little hurricane I want you rested so your grandparents can get the full benefit of their future grandchild." Seran told her with a smirk.

"Seran what has mother and father ever done to you?" Aerial asked with a slightly exasperated look.

"Nothing, but they kept begging to meet Ranko and Nodoka and I warned them to be careful what they wished for, so hurricane Ranko is going to make an appearance." He finished with an even bigger smirk.

"HEY, I ain't that bad...am I?" Ranko asked a little unsure.

"That's 'I'm not that bad?' Dear and no you perfect just the way you are." Her mother told her as she giggled at her struggling daughter.

Soon they reached the island they were looking for and landed in the courtyard of a large palace like structure. They landed near a fountain with a statue of three frolicking dolphins and a mermaid. Seran put Ranko down who headed straight for the fountain.

"RANKO! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Nodoka yelled as her child started playing on the statue, getting soaked through to the skin.

She flew over to her mother and hovered in front of her looking sheepishly at her with her one hand behind her head. She looked apologetically at the adults.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...well it looked like fun." She said with a small smile.

Nodoka just shook her head while rubbing her forehead. Aerial laughed and smiled at the young sylph. She raised her hand and waved it in front of Ranko and suddenly she was bone dry.

"You will want to learn that spell dear; I found it quite useful when I played on that statue as did your poppa Seran." Aerial told the young girl, Seran humpft took Nodoka's arm and led her toward the palace, while Aerial and Ranko followed giggling the whole time.

They entered the main hallway from the courtyard and headed toward a room off to the left. Ranko looked around in awe at the main hallway it was nearly one hundred feet tall with a sky light at the ceiling. The floor was sapphire blue marble. The walls were painted a pale almost white blue, with tapestries hanging on them. There were five balconies each indicating a different floor. There was a spiral staircase going around the parameter of the room leading up to each level. The banister was done in deep red mahogany and shined with a high gloss.

Ranko glided slowly into the room, spinning slowly to take in everything, she never noticed when Aerial pushed her slightly to keep her from bumping into a pillar. Nor did she see the tall gray elf approaching, until like the day she met Seran ran into him. She bounced off him, since she was fluttering she flew back into the pillar she was just rescued from. Ranko smashed into the pillar with her head making a dull thud. She slowly slid down it scraping her wings against the sculptured marble as she went. She hit the floor with an *OOOF* and *PLOP*. Nodoka and Aerial both screamed and ran toward the young sylph.

"RANKO!" The simultaneous call of the women resonated throughout the hallway.

Seran turned from where he was heading into the study in time to see Ranko, as she slid down the pillar, he turned and ran, toward the young girl he considered his daughter. When he reached his downed daughter, Nodoka and Aerial were trying to get Ranko to talk to them. Seran reached in between them and pulled his daughter to him. Nodoka and Aerial watched with worried and stunned surprise.

While the new gray elf watched with interest, Seran looked down Ranko's back to see what damage to her wings could be seen, to his surprise there was such a minimal damage that he did not bother with a healing spell. He watched the wings heal themselves. He leaned Ranko back slightly to look at her face and looked into a pair of dazed eyes. With a smile, he looked at his daughter.

"Do you always like to bounce off Gray Wolf family members, my little hurricane?" He asked a slowly returning Ranko.

She looked at him with a bit of confusion, when he turned her to meet the Gray elf she ran into.

"This is my older brother and heir to the Gray Wolf estate, Corsan." Ranko looked to where her poppa was directing and looked at an older version of her poppa Seran except without the wings.

"So little brother, this is to be your daughter, if her mother is as beautiful as she is I will be terribly jealous and may have to try and steal them away." Corsan said smiling down at the petite redhead.

Nodoka stepped forward and took Seran's arm and placed a steadying hand on her daughter s shoulder, as she sensed Ranko did not understand it to be a joke. Seran laughed, to which Ranko looked at him with confusion. Then her mother when she felt her mother s gentle touch on her arm.

"Brother I don't think you would be able to handle my little hurricane. Aerial still has trouble, and I know you would definitely since you do not work out much." Seran told his brother with a look of challenge that Nodoka missed but Ranko did not.

"Stop it you two, you are giving my sister-in-law and niece a bad impression of our family." Aerial told them while she moved in between the two men.

"I apologize to you sister dear and to my future _in-laws_." Corsan said as he bowed to Nodoka and Ranko.

"You must be Nodoka; I can see where your daughter gets her beauty. You will add a ray of sunshine to these dreary halls, and brighten my otherwise drab existence." Corsan told Nodoka while taking her hand and kissing it.

"EEEWWWW! You must be related to _Kuno_!" Ranko exclaimed as she made a face at the flowery talk coming from her soon to be uncle.

"_Ranko_!" Nodoka scolded, but it had no effect as Seran started to laugh.

"Yes Ranko he does doesn't he." Seran agreed while taking Ranko's hand and Nodoka's arm and led them past his brother into the living room to meet his parents.

Nodoka looked confused to her fianc and child. As they headed toward the living room, Nodoka looked between her daughter and Seran giving them both a questioning look. Aerial came up beside her and eased her confusion.

"It is because of the dream walking he did with Ranko, although he did not see all her memories the older ones are harder to see with such a short walk. He did see her most recent memories of people and events. I would say about the last year, maybe the last two." Aerial told her and Nodoka nodded, with a little relief.

Corsan watched as the little soon to be family walked away, a jealous gleam crossing his face, which soon disappeared when a young gray elf boy came running up to him.

"POPPA, POPPA, was that uncle Seran?" The little elf boy asked him.

"Yes Erin and your future cousin and aunt also." Corsan told him while sweeping him up into his arms.

Corsan turned and headed back the way the boy had come toward his quarters to retrieve his wife, and daughter for the introductions. This would prove to be interesting, since he chose to marry a high elf and she did not really like other races. She was only polite to his family as long as she had to be until he inherited then she would establish her control.

[If I let her!] He thought to himself, knowing the reason she really married him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The small group entered the living room, which was quite large. Their eyes were immediately drawn to a large white marble fireplace and mantle with a portrait of Seran, and what the new comers assumed was his mother and father since they looked like Seran and his siblings. Corsan and Aerial were also in the painting. It had been painted with them standing in front of the fireplace they now faced.

In front of the fireplace sat two large wing back chairs in a silver blue, with matching footstools. In front of them was a coffee table of cherry wood with a smoky glass top and in front of that was a four-person sofa of the same silver blue. At each end of the room were large bay windows, which had matching chairs, set in front of them. Standing at one of the bay windows was a talking couple, they looked to be in their early fifties in human terms. In Faerie terms Nodoka refused to guess their ages.

The man looked like an older version of Seran but instead of Seran's ice blue eyes; he had Aerial and Corsan's emerald green ones. The woman looked a lot like Aerial save her ice blue eyes and the soft honey blond hair. It seemed the Gray Wolf clan got its black hair from the father. The two people caught sight of the newcomers and stepped forward. The man looked at them with a stern visage while the woman had a light cheery smile and a happy twinkle in her eyes.

"Welcome to our home, you must be Nodoka, I am Yiri." The woman enthused while coming up to Nodoka and taking her in an embrace, then turning to Ranko.

"You must be Ranko you re as pretty as your mother. Seran you have been telling tales, she is a very quiet and pleasant young lady." Yiri hugged Ranko then turned on her son.

"She hasn't warmed up to you yet mother, give her time." He shot back with a grin at both his mother and Ranko.

"This is my husband Mychol." Nodoka and Ranko both bow respectfully to the patriarch of the Gray Wolf clan.

Mychol raised and eyebrow, but followed their lead and bowed to them as well. When they stood straight, Ranko was smiling at the older man, a gleam of mischief in her eyes, but her mother s steadying hand on her shoulder kept her daughter in line. Seran leaned over to his fianc e and in a loud mock whisper.

"Spoil sport!" He told her in her ear, Aerial let out a sultry laugh as Nodoka gave her intended a harsh but loving glare.

Yiri and Mychol looked from each of their children to the Aurora women with nothing but confusion. They shook it off and Yiri pulled a bell rope and waited for it to be answered. Soon a young male Gray elf entered the room and bowed slightly to the people standing there.

"Torma take the luggage of our guests to their rooms. Nodoka and Ranko will stay in the suite next to ours." Yiri instructed him, Torma cast a spell and everyone's luggage was elevated and followed the elf out.

Ranko watched fascinated and ran to the door of the living room to watch him and the floating luggage. She turned to Seran and jumped from the door to his arms, which was over fifty feet. Both Yiri and Mychol noticed she had not used her wings, and were even more in awe when their son acted as if he expected it and caught her.

"Poppa Seran, are you going to teach that?" Ranko asked pointing to where the young gray elf had just left.

"I won't but yes you will learn Gray elf magic, my little hurricane." He told her with a smile, while his father looked at them skeptically.

Corsan and his family chose this moment to enter the room. His wife a tall woman of five feet nine inches looked on at the display with distaste, under the watchful eye of Nodoka. Corsan introduced his family to the future family of his brother.

"I would like to introduce my wife Jara, my son Erin, and my daughter Yirko. This is Nodoka and Ranko." He finished pointing to the two Aurora women.

Nodoka and Ranko both bowed to the family of Seran's brother, the children respond in kind but Jara just gave a curt nod. Jara had long white blonde hair and pale hollow blue eyes. She had the sharp angler features of all the high elves the new Sylphs have seen so far. Erin looked like his father but with the pale hollow blue eyes. The difference between his eyes and his mother's is that he carried the twinkle found in his grandmother's eyes.

Yirko looked much like her mother but her features were the softer rounder structure of the Gray Elves. Yirko also had her father s emerald green eyes save they were paler in color. She however took more after her mother in personality. She glared at the younger redhead and showed distaste at the outfit Ranko chose to wear. Yiri caught the look and stood between the two young girls facing her daughter-in-law and granddaughter. In a low voice, she growled her warning.

"You had better _not_ show your high elf haughtiness at my family or you will find yourself outcast from here as well!" Corsan cringed, as he knew his mother meant it and so did Jara.

"Why don't we head to the dining room, I had the cooks prepare a late afternoon meal for you, since I knew you would be hungry and tired from traveling all day. I also at my son s request had extra portions made although I haven't the foggiest idea as to why?" Yiri told her guests as she led them to the dining room.

"I can explain that for you Mrs. Gray Wolf." Nodoka answered with a tinge of red.

"Oh, please dear don't be so formal you can either call us by our given names or mom and dad, since you will be family soon. Why do we need the extra food?" Yiri scolded Nodoka lightly.

"Well I am afraid that my daughter, myself, and your son eat a great deal of food because of the type of martial arts we practice." Nodoka began to explain, the Gray Wolf clan stared at her with skepticism.

"You see my daughter was trained in the Anything Goes style of Martial Arts, plus she is a master at manipulating her ki and chi, which uses a lot of energy. She has been training myself, Seran, and Raist and the more proficient we get the more food we need to eat to supply fuel if you will." Nodoka continued to explain.

"_Oh, please_! Your daughter is a pig why don't you just come out and say so instead of making up some ridiculous excuse like that." Yirko piped in with disgust.

"No Ryoga is the pig." Ranko responded back with a smirk.

She also did not like her mother being called a lair so to emphasis her mother s point, Ranko's aura burst into existence. Ranko could see in the girl's face that she was not impressed so Ranko upped the ante. She fired a small amount of chi at the girl, just enough to get her point across, but not enough to cause too much damage. Her mother tired to step forward to stop her but Yiri and Mychol held her back.

"Moko Takabisha!" The chi ball the size of a pebble was strong enough to knock the elf girl back a few feet and onto her butt, the front of her dress smoking slightly.

Ranko walked over to her, hands on her hips and legs slightly apart. She looked down at the awe struck girl. The glare Ranko had on her face made her future cousin cringe with fear as it looked like a feral jungle cat ready to pounce on its prey.

"That was my weakest blast, you are lucky you have had no battle training or I would have used a larger blast." Ranko demonstrated by summoning a chi ball the size of a basketball.

"The next time, you insult my mother _I will forget_ you are not a warrior!" Ranko disbursed her chi and walked over to her host and hostess, she bowed deeply and respectfully to them.

"Please forgive my outburst, but I am afraid I can t control my temper where my mother is concerned." Yiri just smiled at her and patted her shoulder, while she glared over a Jara and Yirko.

"You have nothing to apologize for child; I would have been disappointed if you had not tried to protect your mother's honor. My granddaughter gets her bad habits from her mother, and they had better change and soon." Mychol answered before his wife could respond.

He then took Ranko's arm and led her to the dining room the rest following close behind them. Mychol smiled down at the redhead who looked back over her shoulder nervously at her mother and poppa Seran, they both smiled at her.

"Tell me more about this ki and chi child it is fascinating." Mychol told her, Ranko looked at him with bright, and excited eyes, as she began to explain it to her new grampa.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo woke the next morning feeling the best she has ever felt. She looked around her room and scattered about were little specks of rainbow lights. She smiled as she stared at the sleeping pixies. She then noticed the paper on her desk and went to see what it was, when she finished reading her tears flowed down her cheeks. She had someone who understood, who would be there for her until Ranko returned.

Ukyo left the room for a quick shower, when she came back the pixies started to wake up, the one with the flute began to play a melody for her while she dressed. She then went down stairs but when she started to prepare for the day, she realized she had no knives to prepare her ingredients. The pixies helped by magically preparing the meat and vegetables.

[Oh man that is a neat trick, I wonder if Ran-Chan can teach it to me?] Ukyo thought as she finished getting things ready to open her restaurant.

When Ukyo opened the doors, it was a little after noon and several of her steady customers were waiting outside to see if she was going to open to their delight, she did. They gave their best wishes as they took their seats and told her they hope her family member was feeling better. She smiled and told them she was.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane walked toward Ucchan's with a covered casserole dish she had made. She worked most of the morning on it, and knew it was perfect. Although she did not think it was suppose to be purple. When she reached her destination, she was surprised to see Ukyo greeting customers with a bright smile. There was something else different about her but Akane could not tell what. She stared at the chef for a moment then her eyes widened and she almost dropped the dish of _food_ she was carrying.

[Ukyo is not binding her chest! That is not possible, she can't do that unless...she...married...OH NO!] Akane stumbled forward toward the restaurant a little of the _food_ she carried spilling on the ground.

Akane never noticed her casserole spilling out, she also never noticed as it started to sizzle and smoke turning the concrete black. She pulled herself together and entered Ucchan's with a forced smile on her face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo watched Akane enter with a covered dish, all the pixies around her began to shudder and convulse. Ukyo jumped over her counter and headed straight for Akane. When she reached, Akane she bowed took the dish and exited the restaurant. Akane followed her as Ukyo went down the alley two buildings down and dumped the toxic concoction into a Dumpster. Akane exploded with a bright red aura until Ukyo came running toward her with frightened eyes. With all the gases built up in the Dumpster, Akane's creation was the catalyst it needed. Akane stood wide-eyed as a giant mushroom cloud of fire billowed up from the Dumpster.

Akane ran from the alley to see Ukyo leaning against the wall of a nearby building. She was gasping for air. Akane walked over to Ukyo. She spun the chef around, anger flashing in her eyes. Ukyo stared at her in defiance. She dared Akane to do something. Akane excepted the challenge, she knew without her battle spatula Ukyo was easy pickings.

"What did you do to my casserole?" Akane growled into Ukyo's face, Ukyo pushed her away and stormed off. She did not even give her an answer.

Akane stared at Ukyo's retreating form and took off after her. Just before Ukyo reached Ucchan's Akane grabbed, her shoulder spun her around into a kick to her stomach. Ukyo flew back into the wall of a building next to her shop. She slowly slid down the wall, to a kneeling position, holding her abdomen. Akane stood in front of the downed chef her fists clenched an angry snarl on her face. Her aura blazed around her body.

"_I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CASSEROLE_! She screamed at the woozy chef.

Ukyo slowly rose her head, her eyes flashed red with fire. Akane took a step back at the rage that burned on Ukyo's face. Her aura winked out in surprise. As Ukyo had for the second time in two days flared her own battle aura. Ukyo growled angrily and charged a shock Akane.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The shadow watched the explosion in the alley, and then followed along from the roof when the two girls walked away. The watcher gasped in surprised anger, when Akane attacked from behind. It could not understand why it felt the need to protect Ukyo. The shadow readied itself to do so when it stood mouth agape at the aura that flared around her. A since of brotherly pride seemed to overwhelm him. His eyes went wide with shock.

[Where did that come from?] He thought as he turned his attention back toward Ukyo, he cringed while he watched her retaliate for the unprovoked attack.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane did not even have time to get her defenses up as Ukyo charged her. Akane's shock had left her defenses opened. Ukyo's punch had connected with her jaw sending Akane back into a lamp pole. Akane struggled to her feet only to be met with a roundhouse kick to the stomach sending her across the street and into another alley.

Ukyo waited and did not have long to wait, Akane reappeared her aura was glowing in full force as she charged Ukyo. Ukyo seemed surprised when she dodged the devastating punch Akane threw at her; she was even more surprised when she jumped nearly fifteen feet over a back kick. Akane was also surprised, as was the watcher. Ukyo did not look a gift _horse_ in the mouth as she flipped in mid air and landed with an extended leg kick to the side of Akane's head knocking her back into the wall she had been punched into.

Akane slid to the ground unconscious and Ukyo turned and walked into her shop she picked up the telephone and dialed the Tendo residence.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Came the cold voice on the other end, a grim smile crossed Ukyo's face.

"Good afternoon, Nabiki, I suggest you come, retrieve your little sister before Kuno finds her." Ukyo told the middle Tendo with a sardonic grin.

"What? What are you talking about?" Nabiki was confused, and she did not like that.

"Just what I said, she attacked me in an unprovoked attack, and if she does it again I will file charges. She is now unconscious outside my shop so if you want her come get her." With that, Ukyo hung up the telephone, and went to fill the orders of her customers.

She first checked on the condition of her little guardians and they were slowly beginning to right themselves. While Ukyo prepared the orders, she wondered where that hand-to-hand skill came from.

[I am not that good, how was I able to beat Akane without my spatula?] She wondered as she sent the first plate of okomiyaki flying across the restaurant toward the intended customer, to a perfect three point landing in front of him.

She continued to fill the orders and send them flying, when her door burst open there stood Soun Tendo holding his youngest daughter. Who was still unconscious, behind them stood Nabiki her Ice Queen fa ade in place. Ukyo, however, caught the gleam of curiosity in her eyes before she buried it. Ukyo heard the pixies as they began casting protection spells around her, for some reason she wished they hadn't done that. Soun stepped forward. His demon head had exploded to full force. The pixies did not even seem to notice and neither did Ukyo, it seemed the protection spell kept her from being effected by that technique.

Ukyo continued to cook for her clients and ignored the foolish man in front of her. The customers seeing Ukyo staying calm decided there was nothing to fear and waited for their orders and the soon to start floorshow.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko slowly woke up confused as to where she was, she looked around the strange room, then remembered she was at gramma and grampa's house. She looked out the window and saw the sun had not yet rose so she clamored out of her bed and headed to the room next door. Ranko was wearing the pink cotton nightgown her momma had gotten her. It went to the floor and was sleeveless. It was fairly plain, save for the embroidered horses around the collar.

Ranko opened her door and peeked out in the hallway, when she saw it was all clear she put on her top speed and headed straight to her grandparents room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Yiri and Mychol were sound asleep dreaming of more grandchildren when they were jolted awake by their bedroom door being slammed open, and the sudden explosion of air from their lungs. They look up into a pair of twinkling blue eyes, which was staring down from on top of them.

"Good morning, gramma! Good morning, grampa! It is time to get up and train, wanna come with me?" Ranko asked with a bright cheery smile.

"Ranko, dear, that is 'do you want to come with me?'" The three of them turned to the doorway to see Nodoka standing there with an embarrassed look, and Seran trying not to laugh.

"Come on now dear go get your clothes on so we can train, and let your grandparents rest." Ranko kissed both her grandparents then jumped out of the bed and blurred out of the room.

"_Is she always that fast_?" Asked an amazed Yiri, both Seran and Nodoka nodded.

"I am sorry, I tried to warn you what might happen if you put Ranko next to your room, but _Seran_ wouldn't let me." She said giving her fianc a nudge in his side.

"HEY! Now, Aerial and I have had the full benefit of our daughter I thought it only fair my parents get a little, of hurricane Ranko as well." Seran told her with a mischievous grin.

"That was the full benefit?" Mychol asked a sweat drop forming on his forehead.

"Well dad actually, no it isn't, but you get use to after a while, and training helps a lot." Seran told them when he quickly turned around and caught a blur of purple and red as it streaked into the room.

"I'm ready poppa Seran!" Ranko chorused while landing in Seran's open arms, his parents staring wide-eyed at his ability to catch her and to know she was coming.

"Yes little hurricane we're ready for training. See you later mom, dad." Seran told his parents while leading Ranko out.

"Bye gramma, bye grampa!" Ranko waved with her free hand as she was being pulled from the room.

"Good morning to you both, I am sorry again, we will see you at breakfast." Nodoka explained as she bowed and closed the door behind her.

Mychol looked at his wife, with shock, and saw his feelings mirrored in her eyes. They both jumped from their bed and threw on some clothes. They then headed out of their room toward the courtyard. Seran had asked the night before if the three of them could train in the courtyard while they were there. When they reached the courtyard, they nearly collapsed with shock. They watched their son, future daughter-in-law and granddaughter as they did complex exercises with jumps from fifteen to over thirty feet without using their wings. What really fascinated them was the blue glow around each of them.

Mychol cast a spell of 'True Seeing' and nearly passed out, his wife catching him before he could hit the ground. She looked worriedly at her husband then back at the trio of martial artists. She watched as the blue glow coalesced about their bodies and through their wings. Both Yiri and Mychol gasped while they watched as their wings began to flap to an invisible blur.

No one saw the other member of the astounded audience as she stood transfixed, watching her uncle and soon to be aunt and cousin. Jealousy flashed into her eyes when she saw awe and pride glow upon her grandparents faces. She was the princess in this family and no little mongrel upstart was going to usurp her throne. She looked around and found a jagged piece of quartz that littered the walkway. She checked it for sharpness, when she had satisfied herself as to the damage it could do she threw it with all her might at Ranko's wings.

"YIRKO! NO!" Yirko turned to see her grandmother watching her; with a glare of hate at Ranko, she turned and ran back inside her room.

Yiri and Mychol watched as the sharp quartz crystal headed straight at Ranko, neither able to stop it. Yirko watched from the projectile from behind the window curtain to her room. Her face covered in a sadistic smile. Her smile soon faded to one of shock and fear, while Yiri and Mychol were amazed and ecstatic at the feat they witnessed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko worked out with her most complicated kata. Her mother and Seran had not yet mastered; the moves but were doing quite well. She sensed the presence of her grandparents. She however, kept going. She needed to learn the kata with the wings, and to learn to compensate for them during battle. She had not much farther to go in that respect. She had gotten to the point where she could almost forget, they are there. She had begun experimenting with her wings to see how they could be used during a battle.

Ranko sensed another presence one that was not friendly toward her and her mother. Never missing a step, she extended her senses toward that presence to monitor it. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly as she felt the emotions coming from her _cousin_, and was not surprised when she felt the incoming projectile.

Ranko never opened her eyes she just spun slightly and snatched the jagged piece of quartz from the air then turned in the direction of the one who threw it. She opened her eyes, which burned with angry fire. Ranko knew the elf girl was watching and with her index finger and thumb crushed the crystal to dust.

Ranko then returned to her exercises, she needed to calm herself before she sparred with her parents. She heard the gasps of her grandparents, but did not acknowledge them. Soon Ranko was lost again in her kata and had found her center. When she had reached the calmness, she desired she opened her eyes to see her parents staring at her.

"Huh? What?" She looked around herself as if maybe she had a tear in her outfit or something.

"Ranko, dear what were you thinking just now?" Her mother asked her quietly, Ranko looked at her for a moment.

"I was happy I had found my center and could become calm for our sparring. Why?" Ranko asked with a look mixed with confusion and curiosity.

"Your grandparents told us what happen, and as we watched your aura went from dark red, to your normal bright blue, to pure white." Nodoka explained, Ranko looked thoughtful for a moment then flared her aura.

Instead of the normal bright blue her aura was now pure white, she closed her eyes and touched the center from where this aura came from, at first she frowned then gasped. She snapped open her eyes with shock, fear, and excitement filling them. Her vision was suddenly blocked with the view of her poppa Seran.

"Ranko, what is wrong? What has happened to your battle aura?" Ranko looked into his worried face and smiled brightly.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki stared at the receiver with a scowl of confusion. Kasumi walked in from the kitchen and noticed her younger sister. She watched her for a moment sensing the shock and confusion coming from her as only she could.

"Nabiki what is wrong?" Nabiki snapped out of her daze and looked to her older sister.

"That was Ukyo; she said I needed to come get Akane. Akane attacked her without provocation and Ukyo knocked her out. She also said that if Akane did it again she would press charges." Nabiki told her with a small scowl.

"_Oh my_!" Kasumi said with a shocked look on her face.

"MY BABY WHERE'S MY BABY!" Soun burst into the entryway and out the front door forgetting to change his shoes, Nabiki just shrugged and headed after him.

[This ought to be good.] She thought while she ran to catch up to her father.

They reached Ucchan's in a matter of moments, just in time to see Kuno get ready to pick Akane up and abscond with her. Soun attacked with the ferociousness of a mother lion. Nabiki was surprised he had it in him. When he finished Kuno was unconscious on the ground next to Akane. Soun picked up Akane and headed for Ucchan's, Nabiki smiled down at Kuno then turned to follow her father. Soun stood in front of Ucchan's door then kicked it in. Stepping inside he saw Ukyo cooking and serving her customers.

"That will cost you Tendo, I will be sending the bill to the Dojo, and you had better pay it." Ukyo told them without even looking at them.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" Soun bellowed, exploding into his demon head.

Ukyo just continued to cook and serve okomiyaki to her customers. They at first cringed then took strength from Ukyo's calm demeanor and sat back to watch the show.

"I did nothing no other fighter would do when attacked from the back by a coward. Oh forgive me that is how _you_ and that jackass panda do it isn't it." Ukyo told him with a low menacing growl.

"You had _no_ right to hurt my little girl!" Soun began to wail, but stopped suddenly when a throwing spatula Kasumi missed landed at Soun's feet just barely touching his slippers.

"_YOUR DAUGHTER DOES NOTHING BUT COMPLAIN SHE IS A MARTIAL ARTIST, BUT I SEE NO EVIDENCE OF THAT_. No martial artist would act out in anger as she does, no martial artist would attack someone they _KNOW_ won't strike back as she did to Ran-Chan. No martial artist would attack an opponent they _know is weaker_, then them. She did to me, and all those boys at school. _YOUR DAUGHTER_ is nothing but a bully and if she ever comes near me again in a threatening manor I will have her arrested. NOW GET OUT OF MY SHOP AND TAKE THAT TRASH WITH YOU!" Ukyo told them as she raised another throwing spatula she pulled from a hidden compartment under the grill.

The pixies were shaken from the stunned silence at the arrival of another one of Ukyo's throwing spatulas. They knew she would not use them to hurt herself but they decided to make sure. Quietly while Ukyo was occupied, they cast a small spell on both spatulas, preventing her from harming _herself_ with them.

Soun backed out of the caf keeping a wary eye on the chef. Nabiki just stared at the chef debating if she should applaud or get revenge. She decided on neither, if her plan worked out she would be set for life. She turned to face Ukyo and with a sly grin held out her hand as if expecting some kind of compensation.

"Don't even try it Tendo I did you a favor by calling you, as far as I am concerned Kuno could have taken her and I would have done nothing to stop it. She deserved what she got. She picks fights with people she knows she can't beat, but refuses to admit that. Then expects someone else usually Ran-Chan to get her out of trouble. Well from now on you get your bitch of a sister out of trouble, I won't help any longer." Ukyo then turned back to her grill and finished preparing lunch for her customers.

Nabiki turned and left the restaurant with a thoughtful look on her face. She was right about everything all Akane ever did was to take Ranma for granted. Then she shrugged and went on home, what did she care, anyway she had no connection to them except that they would make her the richest girl in the world. Well pretty darn, close, anyway.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The shadow watched as the Tendos left and headed for their home. He took off toward the park; he needed some time to himself. If the group he hung around with knew how he got his, alone time he would never hear the end of it. Mousse entered the park and picked up a cup of lake water then headed into the woods. He hid in some bushes and removed all his clothes then put them into his hidden weapons space. Next he dumped the cold water over himself turning him into a large white duck.

Mousse then flew to the lake and landed out in the middle of it. He sat there swimming lazily, while going over in his mind what had been happening to him since Ranma became a girl and left Nerima. Mousse swam toward a flock of ducks, staying to the outer edge of the flock he swam slowly his head bowed. While he swam gently in circles, he thought of the night Shampoo uttered the ancient Amazon prayer to find her one true love, a love that was not him.

[I guess I was blind in more ways then one.] Mousse thought as he gave a little ducky laugh.

[Then there was today, where did that feeling come from? I never thought of Ukyo as anything in particular, especially a sister. This all started when Ranma changed, ever since he, no _she_ left for the Faerie realm.] He had not felt right, it was not a feeling he could explain to anyone, and they would not listen if he could.

Mousse swam lazily toward Duck Island in the center of the lake, to escape the overzealous children that tried to feed him bread. Mousse waddled up onto the shores of the island and toward the center. He found a nice soft piece of moss and settled down to continue thinking. His life changed drastically the day Ranma walked into the village. It allowed him to be free in a way he never could, if he had stayed there. Mousse's head shot up a shocked duck look on his face.

[Oh man where did that thought come from?] Mousse asked himself quietly.

Mousse began to wonder if his whole life was a mistake to begin with, his pursuit of Shampoo. Then he followed her to Japan, his attacks on Ranma. Mousse hung his head as he remembered all the things he tried to do to Ranma. Just so, he could win Shampoo, and never once had Ranma ever started a fight with him. He always tried to be friends, to find someone who would just like him for him. He never realized how much he and Ranma were a like until the change. Now he would be forced to return to the village, and placed in an arranged marriage to someone he did not know or love. Shaking his head a little teardrop fell when he realized his life was just like Ranma's and instead of making a friend he made an enemy.

[Maybe I can change this, I mean after all Ranma became Ranko and changed although I don't think that was how she wanted it. I wonder if they would allow me to...no probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to ask I guess.] Mousse thought as he hunkered down into the moss deciding it was safer for him to sleep here then go back to the Cat Caf and Shampoo's mood swings.

After all Nodoka was, suppose to come back on Friday to talk to Cologne before the meeting on Sunday. He might be able to at least ask; after all it would not hurt to ask, would it. Slowly Mousse closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, as a gentle breeze slowly ruffled his feathers.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane awoke, her head hurt, as she slowly sat up. She looked outside and saw it was dark. She looked to the clock and saw it was a little after ten o clock. She was hungry so she got up and headed for the kitchen. She rummaged through the refrigerator and found some of Kasumi's beef bowl and a small bowl of rice. She took her treasures, sat down at the kitchen table, and began to eat, when the kitchen lights flicked on.

"Oooo, do you have to turn on the lights my head hurts!" She wailed covering her face with her hands in an attempt to block the light.

"You wouldn't have a headache if you hadn't attacked Ukyo from behind, like a spoiled little brat." Nabiki said with a voice of arctic ice.

"She threw my casserole into the Dumpster, without even eating it!" Akane complained in her defense.

"I know all about that too, it seems that the crap you call food ignited the gases in that Dumpster, causing a mushroom fire cloud that could be seen all the way to Juuban. It was all over the news." Nabiki told her coldly, Akane cringed from the coldness in her sister s voice.

"One more thing Akane, Ukyo says if you _ever_ attack her again she is sending you to jail. She won't put up with your spoiled little temper tantrums. Oh, yes and just so you know I will _not_ waste the family s money to get you out!" Nabiki turned as she stormed out of the kitchen felt that a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

As Nabiki climbed the stairs, she felt guilty for what she had to do, and say to her sister. It had to be done, however, or Akane was going to put them in the poor house. It was bad enough she had to pay for damages to the house and Dojo. She must now pay for the door to Ucchan's, all because of Akane and that damn temper. When Nabiki reached the top of the stairs, she turned with a scowl and looked toward the kitchen.

"RRRAAANNNNMMMAAAA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, JERK!" The scream of denial wafted up the stairs of the Tendo home.

Nabiki heard her sister scream her normal battle cry. She turned and walked away shaking her head as she went to her bedroom, wondering if causing more pain to someone who has had nothing but pain, was worth the fortune she was going to receive.

Nabiki entered her room and closed the door. While she leaned against the door, she thought about the last few years since Ranma came, and how in one way or another everyone in some way had used him for their own ends without thinking about him and his needs. She wondered what it was like in the Faerie realm. She wondered if she could be happy there. Nabiki's eyes snapped open her mind frozen on those two questions.

[Whoa! Now I know I need some sleep if I am thinking that kind of stuff!]. Nabiki pushed off the door and headed for her bed.

She crawled under the covers and turned to stare out the window at the stars. As sleep claimed her, she wondered what the stars were like in the Faerie realm.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane sat in the kitchen she stared down at her hands. Nabiki's threat played over in her mind. She knew this was Ranma's fault. It had to be his fault it always was after all. This would not have happened if he had not gotten himself stuck as a female, or turned into an overgrown Renaissance Fair reject. She knew he did this on purpose because that casserole was supposed to be for him.

He was always trying to avoid eating her cooking. Look at all the pain he was causing Ukyo, not to mention Shampoo. He was such an inconsiderate _jerk_! Now she had to go talk to Ukyo and patch things up with _her_ just to keep out of trouble.

"RRRAAANNNNMMMAAAA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, JERK!" Akane screamed while slamming her fists down on the table, splintering that end of it.

This caused a chain reaction seeing her late night supper crash to the floor. Akane sat there staring at the mess then got up and stormed out of the kitchen and to her bedroom, leaving her mess, for Kasumi to clean up.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Yiri and Mychol watched in fascination at the dance unfolding in front of them, Seran and his soon to be new family had been staying with them for several months now, and they never got tired of watching them _spar_.

Mychol smiled as they finished up, for now was his time with his granddaughter. He found Seran was correct, she was a hurricane, but one you could not live without once she came into your life. He was brought out of his thoughts when he was bowled over by a very excited Ranko, when she hit him with one of her signature hugs.

"Hi grampa! What we gonna do today!" Ranko asked with childlike glee.

"Pretty much the same granddaughter, learn a little Gray Elf magic and watch the world of Illondra pass beneath us." He answered as he hugged her back just as tightly.

"I warned you father, never let your guard down or my little hurricane will hit you full force." Seran smiled as he and Nodoka came up to the flattened patriarch.

"I don't mind son she makes me feel like an elf of two hundred again." Mychol chuckled while ruffling Ranko's hair.

"Come dear let your grandfather up." Nodoka told her daughter with a small smile.

Ranko flipped up from her prone position and stood next to her poppa Seran and mother. Yiri who was standing behind her son came forward to help her husband get up. They all turned at the sultry laughter coming from behind Yiri and Mychol.

"I must say I hope my children are as energetic as Ranko, if she can keep father that young he'll be around for eons with my children." Aerial laughed as did the others, Ranko looked from one adult to the other with a bit of confusion.

As they, all headed back into the house for lunch Ranko followed, with a little uneasiness. She had felt it for several days now, it was like that feeling she had when Ukyo tried to kill herself, but it isn't Ukyo, and she could not explain it though she tried to.

While she entered the dining room, she never noticed that she again was glowing the pure white she had that first day, when Yirko tried the hurt her with that rock. Ranko snorted as if that little piece of quartz could do any damage. She continued into the dining room when her mother's voice brought her back to reality.

"RANKO!" She looked up her aura flaring brighter as she feared her mother was under attack.

"Ran...Ranko dear, why is your aura again that color?" Nodoka asked her trying to stay calm so that her aura would not vanish.

Ranko looked down at herself and saw that she was again surrounded by the white aura. She had gotten use to the fact that her aura was now white, though she had not figured out how or why yet. She had been meditating on it over the past few months but she could not figure it out. What amazed her now was the fact that now her aura was streaked with different colors. There was red, and when she touched the red with her senses, she felt anger.

There was also a bright blue, and when she reached out to it, she felt confidence. She also noticed a yellowish green, and her senses told her that was depression. These were all emotions she had used to base a chi attack from at one time or another. This was getting weird even for her. She looked up at her mother a glimmer of an idea coming to her.

"I am not sure momma, but what I am sensing is the colored streaks are emotions I have used at one time or another in battle, anger, depression and of course my confidence. Which you can see is the strongest." She told them holding her arm up and pointing to each of the strands of color.

She was right the strand for depression was very thin less than an eighth of an inch, while the red strand for her anger was more then twice its size. The blue strand was quite large it was the width of about an inch or more. Nodoka came forward and looked closely at her daughter s new aura with curiosity and pride.

"Well child when you figure it out you can teach us." Her mother told her, as Ranko dispersed her aura Nodoka reached out and gave her a hug.

Ranko looked thoughtful for a few moments then nodded to her mother. She leaned in and gave her mother a kiss, then turned and took her grampa's hand and dragged him away.

"BYE DEAR SEE YOU LATER!" Mychol called over his shoulder as he waved to everyone.

They headed for the observation ledge near the manor. When they got there they stretched out looking over the edge, and Mychol began pointing out the different realms they floated over.

(o)(o) Flashback (o)(o)

Over the past few months, they had flown over all of Queen Tatiana's Realm, the Valley of Despair, which Ranko's grandfather explained was the buffer area between the kingdom of the Light and Queen Tatiana's husband King Oberon's realm of Shadows.

(o)(o) Visit One (o)(o)

Ranko stared in awe when they passed over the King's realm and tried hard to look into the darkness that covered the realm. She was however unable to pierce the darkness. She tried to fly down to see, but Mychol had grabbed a hold of her hand. He would not let her. They then began to fly over the rest of Illondra, with Mychol as Ranko's guide.

(o)(o) Visit Two (o)(o)

They flew over the Mountains where the Dwarves made their home. Ranko liked to watch the Dwarves they made her laugh with the gruff personalities, and pretense of not caring. Like her dwarf sensei, that taught her to use a battle-ax and hammer. She could not see them since they lived inside the mountain, but she heard them and the thunderous roar of their forge hammers. The closer they got to the mountain the louder it became. Mychol had to cast a 'Shield of Silence' spell until they had passed over the mountain.

(o)(o) Visit Three (o)(o)

She marveled as they flew over the ocean, when she spotted the mermaids playing in the water. Before Mychol could stop her Ranko had taken off for the ocean. She flew straight for the mermaids. Mychol watched with fascination as she played with them for over an hour. She dove in and out of the water, and played tag with the mermaids and dolphins. Never had he seen anyone be able to become friends so fast with different races. Then Ranko finally returned to the floating island although reluctantly she was sopping wet, and sported a grin from ear to ear.

"That was fun grampa can I come back again and play with my new friends?" Ranko asked, bubbling over with enthusiasm.

"We'll see dear, we will see." Mychol said as they left that day.

(o)(o) Visit Four (o)(o)

Though not all the visits were of friendly places, they also flew over a smoldering swamp. The trees in this area were twisted and singed black, from lava pits exploding and the smoke billowing from them. Ranko could not see anything living at first, than her grampa pointed out a slow moving figure. He was dark skinned and lumbered through the valley. Ranko could make out a large club the size of a small tree.

"What is that grampa?" Ranko asked pointing to the giant figure.

"That's a Troll, granddaughter. Stay away from them they are evil and deadly." He told her as they watched the troll move through the swamp.

"I can take them grampa, believe me." She responded with a far distant look, as if she was remembering something.

(o)(o) Visit Five (o)(o)

This day Ranko and her grampa stared down into a prospering city. The buildings remind Ranko of a cross between Auntie Tatiana's castle with the twisting spires and dark crystal material and building in downtown Tokyo. Ranko felt her grampa's hand grasped tightly to hers. She looked down and saw a multitude of dark skinned elves moving around the city. Ranko looked to her grampa with a questioning look.

"Grampa their elves can't we go visit?" Ranko asked looking to Mychol with wide enthusiastic eyes then back down at the city with a longing to make new friends.

"No, granddaughter we cannot. Those are Drow Elves. They are a race of elves that would kill you rather then talk to you." Mychol told her while keeping a close watch on the inhabitants below.

"They can't be all evil can they grampa?" Ranko asked with a childlike innocence.

"I do not know child, I am sure there are some Drows that are not as bad as others. The problem is finding them." He told her as they both lean over to watch the elves below.

Mychol's heart nearly broke when he saw a tear trickle down Ranko's cheek when she spotted the children playing below. He watched her, as she never moved her shimmering eyes from them. He could see the longing in her face as the island slowly floated past the Drow elf city.

He reached out and rubbed her shoulder, while she watched the laughing children fade into the distance. When she could no longer see, them she slowly rose and headed quietly back to the house with Mychol following her. He watched her walk back with her shoulders slumped and a light yellowish green glow around her.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

(o)(o) Current Visit (o)(o)

The two looked over the ledge but quickly jumped back as a plumb of fire shot past them. Mychol cursed under his breath and cast a spell of invisibility over himself and his granddaughter.

"What was that grampa?" She asked while she rubbed the little singed spot on the tip of her nose.

"We are flying over the chromatic dragon realm. Unlike the metallic dragons, they are evil." Mychol told her as he held her hand so they could look back over the ledge together.

"How come they don't attack the island?" She asked as dragons of red, blue, white, green and black flew below her fighting among themselves.

"All the floating islands are protected with dragon wards; the only problem is it protects us from the metal dragons too, even though we don't need it."

Ranko watched in awe as the behemoth serpents flew beneath her. She gasped as she witnessed their trademark weapons. She could feel the heat as a big red dragon shot a stream of fire just under them. She watched as it headed toward a smaller black dragon that stopped it with a breath of acid.

She looked over toward the left to see a huge green claw an equally sized blue. The blue roared in pain as he turned and shot a bolt of electricity at the green. The bolt landed on the greens flank, causing him to roar out in pain. The green then shot a gaseous cloud at the blue, which started to wheeze and plummet from the sky as the poisonous gas entered his lungs.

"NNNOOOO!" Ranko shouted shooting a chi blast at the green dragon.

Before her grandfather understood what was happening Ranko had dove over the edge toward the falling blue. When she flew past a young black, he sensed her and shot a stream of acid, which she deftly avoided. She punched the black in its stomach sending it spiraling out of control. When she reached the blue she, grabbed its left forearm and began to flap her wings for all they were worth but the dragon was too heavy for her. The ground was rapidly approaching. Then she remembered a spell she had seen in Raist's spell book, and prayed she remembered it correctly.

She grasped the dragon around the neck and began to recite the spell, both she and the dragon began to glow a warm yellow. Ranko put her heart and soul into the spell as the yellow began to turn white.

The two plummeting figures never reached the ground as another spell was cast around them. They began to soar backup toward the sky. The feuding dragons stared agape at the unconscious blue as he flew up and disappeared into the clouds.

The black dragon, which an invisible Ranko punched, made a beeline for the disappearing blue when the green the blue was fighting attacked the black. The green thinking the black dragon was the one that interfered with his win over that disgusting blue. When the blue broke the clouds there waiting for them was four very worried Sylphs and one overwrought gray elf.

The three women were grasping hands to merge their powers to keep the dragon bound so it could do no damage. Mychol had used his magic to elevate the pair up into the clouds. Seran stood ready to remove Ranko from her position behind the dragons head. When Seran began to move in the dragon awoke with a roar of anger. The dragon paused when it heard a weak whisper coming from around its neck.

"Don't be scared no more. You re safe with me." Seran swooped in while the dragon was confused and picked up his daughter and flew back around to face the dragon.

The dragon stared into a pair of eyes that were as blue as his sapphire scales. The young Sylph stretched out her hand toward the dragon, but Seran backed away preventing her from touching him.

"It is alright poppa Seran, he won't hurt me." Seran was unsure and did not intend to find out for sure.

Before them was an ancient blue dragon, and all chromatic dragons could not be trusted where Faeries were concerned. The blue looked deep into the twinkling though weakening blue eyes and he saw what she meant there deep within them. He bowed his head low to her in homage and then leaned his snout closer to her as much as the restraining spell would allow. Ranko pulling free from Seran's lightening grasp she flew quickly do the old blue and laid down on his snout. With a tired smile, she went to sleep, while the blue just stared at her, his slit shaped eyes going crossed as he watched her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse slept fitfully on the moss, his dreams filled with strange visions. Vision he had no one to ask for help. He dreamed of dragons, and trolls, floating islands and elves. His vision centered around one prominent Faerie with ankle length candy apple red hair, sapphire blue eyes, and sparkling red wings. In his dream Mousse felt the anguish of the redhead as a large blue object fell from the sky, he felt her weakening as she worked to cure him from the poison from the large green dragon nearby.

In his dream, Mousse tried to help her but he had no magic to speak of, then he remembered his curse. He reached deep inside him searching for the foreign power that was the curse. He found it and pushed the magic of the curse toward the redheaded Faerie and the blue dragon.

Mousse's little duck body began to glow first yellow then slowly it changed to white. As the white glow grew brighter, the sleeping duck began to change and reshape himself. When the glow faded, Mousse was laying there in human form shivering in the cold. Mousse sat up and looked at his naked body then looked around to see only ducks where on the island and in the park as the sun was deep into its own slumber. Mousse crawled to a nearby puddle and splashed his face. He then passed out when he realized something changed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cologne finished counting the cash register, as Shampoo listlessly cleaned the restaurant. Cologne watched her granddaughter sadly; she knew the girl had some feelings for son-in-law, but not that much. Her main reason for forcing the Kiss of Marriage was to prevent her having to marry Mousse. Thinking of the blind boy reminded her she had not seen hin in a few days.

"Granddaughter have you seen Mousse, he has not been around for the past day or two?" Cologne asked the purple hair warrior.

"Shampoo no care about stupid Mousse! Shampoo glad he gone!" She growled while heading to the kitchen to get a mop.

Cologne watched her storm into the kitchen, with a deep sigh she went back to counting the day s receipts. Slowly her mind began to wonder, where the young male Amazon could be. There was something going on with him, he disappeared from the Nekohanten the night Ranm..Ranko left with her mother for the Faerie realm.

Cologne thought back to the night she told Shampoo that their quest for Ranma had ended when she crossed over. She remembered the look of depression when Mousse had come back downstairs after _talking_ with Shampoo. She remembered how when she went into his room that night, it was completely empty. He never returned that night. She later learned that Mousse never talked with Shampoo she slept on the roof, alone. Cologne and Shampoo had to run the restaurant without that insolent boy to help. She knew she should have made him go back to the village when he first showed up in Japan. She felt that Mousse's presence would make son-...Ranko jealous.

Faeries! Returning to earth and with any luck the Amazons will become their allies, increasing their strength and knowledge. Ancient lore told of their knowledge of herbs and healing potions. Then there was their use of magic, which could be taught to humans, not to mention the chance of bringing the long-lived elves into the tribe. Cologne smiled thinking of all the possibilities that could come of the alliance. Slowly her smile faded as the thought of Mousse crept back in. She began to worry that he was up to something, up to something that could jeopardize the chance for an alliance.

Cologne was broken out of her musings when Shampoo came back into the main room dropping the mop bucket with a loud thud. Since she filled the bucket with hot soapy water, her curse was not activated. Cologne turned to watch her granddaughter while she mopped the restaurant floor.

"Shampoo, talk to me child, I cannot help you if you refuse to tell me how you feel." Cologne asked her young heir.

Shampoo stopped mopping. She stood there for a moment her eyes shut trying to collect her thoughts. When she opened her eyes, she leaned the mop against a table, and then turned to face her great grandmother. Her eyes filled with anger, confusion, and fear.

=How do you think I am feeling great grandmother? The past three years of my life has been _wasted_ and I find out it is because of you I have no husband!= Shampoo growled in Mandarin to her grandmother.

=Granddaughter, you cannot marry _her_ and with her crossing over there is _no_ way to make her male again. The Faeries have locked her male side away forever!= Cologne tried to explain to her.

Shampoo's shoulders slumped, and she finally let her tears fall. She did not care anymore if it seemed weak to be crying. Cologne narrowed her eyes at the weakness her great granddaughter showed, watching as her body shook with deep pain filled sobs. Cologne could only go to Shampoo and hold her close.

Cologne stroked Shampoo's long purple hair, making soothing sounds. Sounds she learned when she was a child in her mother's arms. Shampoo latched onto her great grandmother, and let the fa ade of a warrior maiden fall away, showing the vulnerable child underneath.

While comforting Shampoo Cologne looked out the shop's windows, to see the moon shining down upon the streets. She silently prayed that all would work out, and her granddaughter could find happiness. Soon she helped Shampoo to her room and tucked her in. She sat and watched her granddaughter sleep fitfully as she planned her next move.

(l(l(l)l)l)

When Ranko woke she was in the courtyard of her grandparents house, and was surrounded by hundreds of gray elves all glaring at her. She began to shiver at the stares she was receiving.

{THE STARES ARE FOR ME LITTLE ONE.} The voice boomed in her mind, she turned and looked directly into the eyes of the ancient blue dragon.

"YOUR OK!" She squealed happily and she threw herself on his snout and hugged him for all she was worth.

"Yes granddaughter he is fine but what would possess you to save a chromatic dragon?" Ranko turned to see her grandfather standing nearby his arms crossed over his chest.

Ranko looked from her grandfather and back to the dragon. She was confused; she did not understand what was so bad about what she did. She turned around to face her grandfather, as she sat on the dragon's snout with crossed legs. She placed her chin in the palm of her hand and began to think. The dragon sighed heavily as he stared at the thinking Ranko. Snickers could be heard coming from a few of the guards, who all suddenly stopped when the blue glared at them. Ranko never even acknowledged the fact that the dragon moved its head. Mychol stared patiently at his new granddaughter. He waited for her to answer his question. Ranko finally decided on an answer and looked up at her grandfather. With a huge smile on her face, she gave him her answer.

"'Cause I like him!" Mychol, all the gray elves even the blue dragon did a massive face fault.

Ranko looked around and noticed that someone was missing. She turned back to her grandfather who was picking himself up off the ground.

"Where is momma?" Mychol looked at her, with a sad smile.

"She and Seran were called to an audience with the Queen; _he_ wouldn't allow them to wake you!" Mychol said as he pointed to the blue dragon.

"He does have a name...you do don't you?" Ranko started to tell her grandfather then turned to look into the dragon's eyes.

"NOT ONE, HUMANS CAN PRONOUNCE, YOU MAY CALL ME CERULEAN." He told those assembled.

"When will she be back?" Ranko said smiling widely at her grandfather.

"Soon they left two days ago, that is how long you have been sleeping on _Cerulean's_ nose." He told her shaking his head; Ranko looked at him with surprise.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka stared out the window to the courtyard worry and fear etched on her beautiful face. She jumped a little when she felt the strong arms of her fianc wrap around her. She looked back over her shoulder to see the same emotions written on his face. Torma brought the voice of reason to them.

"Don't worry sir, ma'am, the blue won't hurt her _now_." They both looked at him with confused expressions.

"I have talked with Master Mychol he told me what happen." Torma began to get impatient at their not understanding, shaking his head he continued.

"When young Ranko cast that healing spell, she also used her life force; _ki_ I believe is what you called it. A remarkable power I should like to learn it." Torma began pondering what that power would do for his standing in the Gray Elf clan structure.

"So Torma what does that have to do with anything Ranko uses her ki all the time with her magic, nothing like this had ever happened before!?" Seran's booming voice brought Torma back to the conversation.

"Come, come Lord Seran, surely you did not forget your training as a Gray Elf Arcmage?" Torma got exasperated at the density of his Master's son; he just chalked it up to worry.

"She soul merged with that blue, they are now _bonded_, and until the blue is certain your ok he won't let anyone near her." Nodoka and Seran's eyes went wide as they turned and looked back out the window.

The big blue dragon was curled around the fountain taking up all of the five hundred-foot square courtyard, and he still looked cramped. In that sea of blue was a red speck on his snout, which slept soundly as though she had no, fears any longer.

"Lady Aurora, I have a missive for you from Queen Tatiana. She would like to see you as soon as possible. The island is quite far away from her realm though; you will have to teleport there." Seran nodded and took the document from Torma.

"She has not learned that spell yet I will take her, when will the island be over her realm?" Seran asked handing the invitation to his fianc e.

"I put it at another four days, sir." Torma told him then turned and left, taking one final look, into the courtyard to see the blue watching the red spot on his nose.

"What are we going to do; I can't leave her here with _that_!" Nodoka cried as she leaned back into Seran's arms.

"Don't worry love father will keep an eye on her, and if Torma's correct and I believe he is that blue _will not_ hurt her. He would actually die to protect her." Seran said to a shocked and confused Nodoka.

"BUT Seran he is a chromatic dragon you and Raist have drummed it into our heads they are evil and will destroy the Faerie realm if they could!" Seran nodded at Nodoka's statement.

"Yes they would _but_ of all the chromatic dragons the blues are the most honorable. Once bonded with another they are very loyal and will protect their new bond mate." Nodoka gasped her face contorted in fear.

"Ok, shh my love, maybe _mate_ was not the right word, but that is what it boils down to. There is no romantic involvement just a close link between them now." Seran said to a calming Nodoka.

"Come lets go talk with mother and father; they will bring Ranko along later." The two lovers turned and walked away being watched surreptitiously by the newest member to the Aurora clan.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Of course we'll watch her, dear! She is such a joy to have around!" Yiri said while patting Nodoka's arm.

"_Does_ that include the disgusting lizard too, _Mother_!" The four turned to see Jara standing in the doorway a look of disgust on her face, when her gaze landed on Nodoka.

"That _lizard_ is now Ranko's bond mate; I would watch how you treat her and her family Jara! Remember you are only here, now because Ranko pleaded for you to remain! We are still unhappy with Yirko's attempt to harm her!" Mychol told her with a cold stare.

Jara's eyes widened then narrowed to tiny slits as she turned and left the room. Mychol shook his head with undisguised distaste. He did not see his daughter enter the room.

"Hey what bee got up her bonnet?" Aerial asked the group collected.

"Nothing daughter she is just unhappy that Ranko and the blue will be staying while Seran takes Nodoka to an audience with the queen." Aerial broke into a sardonic grin when she turned to face Nodoka.

"Oh, this ought to be fun I will stay with Ranko to help mother and father, Nodoka, so don't worry." She hugged Nodoka and then practically skipped out of the room, her long black hair swishing from side to side.

Nodoka just watched her leave with a smirk and a little confusion. Seran put his hand on her shoulder; she turned to see him smiling broadly. She then looked at Mychol and Yiri; they too had large smiles.

"I take it Jara is not a family favorite?" Nodoka asked quietly of her hosts.

"No, we did not want Corsan to marry a high elf, let alone one that was outcast, but he loved her and they were married before we could stop them." Mychol told her.

"Well we better get going the sooner we go the faster we can return." Seran told his fianc e who nodded.

With a silent incantation, the two fianc es were gone. Yiri stared at the area where they had stood with a wistful smile. Mychol came up behind her and encircled her waist with his arms. He tenderly kissed her neck, and then whispered to her.

"At least one of our sons got it right!" Yiri giggled when Mychol continued to nibble behind her ear.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka and Seran were escorted in front of the queen; they both bowed then stood with matching looks of confusion. Queen Tatiana and King Oberon sat before them. The queen waved away her advisors then offered her two guests chairs. When they were seated, they were served orange tea and strawberry cakes. Once the servers left, Tatiana started the meeting with an introduction.

"Nodoka I would like to introduce my husband King Oberon. Oberon dear this is Nodoka." Nodoka rose to her feet and bowed deeply to the king who responded in kind.

"So you are the new Sylph I have heard so much about, my lovely wife made her selection well. Am I going to be able to meet your daughter? I hear she is a site to behold?" The king asked of Nodoka, she looked embarrassed then a little nervous.

"Is something wrong dear? Nothing happened to Ranko did it?" Tatiana asked a little anxiously.

"Well not exactly your majesties, there was sort of a little incident on my family's floating island." Seran explained, as Nodoka got visibly more nervous and anxious.

"What has my pupil done now?" They all turned as the newest guest was escorted in.

"Hello Raist, well it seems Ranko used a spell she was not very familiar with, in an effort to save an ancient blue, and in the process soul bonded with it." You could have heard a pin drop in the room.

What was heard was the sound of Rohn crashing into one of the tables that lined the room. Raist turned to look at the high elf hate plastered on his golden face. He then turned back to Seran with a wry grin; the others looked at him with confusion.

"Leave it to Ranko to charm a chromatic dragon." Raist commented with a snicker.

King Oberon looked fascinated at the information he heard and became even more interested in meeting this new Sylph. The room suddenly filled with the bell like tones of Tatiana's laughter. Seran and Nodoka stared dumbfounded at her.

"Yes Raist I think your right it would be Ranko who could do that. Now Nodoka dear, the reason for your summons, I received word from the earth realm. Your divorce from Genma is final. Your assets are just about nearly liquidated and converted to gems as you had asked. You, however need to go back there and finalize everything. I am told it will take one, two earth days at the most." Tatiana told Nodoka.

"Raist has asked to join you as he is curious about your world, plus he is going to check to see if there is enough magic left to support the influx of Faeries." She finished with a wistful smile; Oberon reached over and took her hand lovingly.

"I can't leave Ranko for that long alone she is only a child, and it would not be safe to take her with me!" Nodoka stated sadly, as she looked to the queen then to Seran.

"Well I thought of that, since I am sure Seran will want to go with you!" Tatiana smiled wryly at Seran who blushed, a little.

"She will stay here with me, no arguments, I will teach her court protocols, and it will be nice to have a child's laughter ring through these empty halls." Tatiana said sadly, her head hanging low to hide her tear filled eyes.

"You will need to leave in three days. That will give you time to bring Ranko from the island. Kajri will go to your home and pack some things for you and Ranko." Tatiana commanded dismissing the pair.

They bowed then left with Raist behind them. Seran cast a teleport spell taking both Nodoka and Raist to his family home some four days away. When they arrived, the sounds of bell like laughter could be heard above the island. They looked up and Nodoka nearly fainted as she watched her daughter ride the blue as it did loops and dives that would have made the most avid of flyers air sick.

"Don't, worry Cerulean won't let her fall. They have been flying like that for hours, ever since she awoke. The blue was nice enough to allow me to ride with her. I am afraid however, that this, old stomach of mine can't handle it. Erin did seem to enjoy the ride until Jara caught them." Mychol explained coming up behind the trio.

The big blue landed in the courtyard allowing Ranko to get down. When she spotted the new comers, Raist turned only a split second before Ranko hit him. Both she and Raist were pushed back several feet and tumbled into the fountain. Cerulean stared with shock at the display, his mouth hung opened. A moment later, a sopping wet Raist emerged with an equally wet Ranko clinging to him. She was talking a mile a minute as she told him of her adventures.

Nodoka watched her daughter. As she excitedly talked to a smiling Raist, a soft loving, smile on her face. Seran watched Nodoka with a loving smile, then he moved closer to her taking her hand in his, and he turned her to face him. He stared deep into her blue eyes searching deeply for what he needed to know.

"Nodoka when you finalize your separation from Genma will you allow me to be the husband you never had and the father Ranko needs? Let us set the date for when we return with your freedom from him." He watched for any sign of rejection, he saw nothing but total love.

Smiling with tears streaming down her face, Nodoka first looked down at her hands clasped in Seran's larger hands. She leaned forward slightly and kissed his hand softly. She then looked up into the expression-filled eyes of the man she had learned to love. With a soft smile, she opened her mouth to answer. When they were both knocked off their feet. They landed in a heap at the feet of a smiling blue dragon. A redhead with wild laid on them both. They looked up into her smiling enthusiastic face.

"Momma say yes, please say yes!" Nodoka looked at Ranko with a bit of surprise then narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Ranko, it is not nice to eavesdrop on private conversations." Ranko bowed her head sadly and a small tear escaped her tear-filled eyes.

"I didn't mean too momma, I saw you an _poppa_ over here and I came to find out what happened when I heard him ask you. I'm sorry; please don't be mad at me." She finished as more tears began to fall.

Seran reached up and put his arms around the young Sylph, making soothing sounds to quite her sobs. Nodoka watched with a satisfied smile then sat up next to them crossing her arms over her chest and looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"You know Seran, _DEAR_ if you keep coddling her like that, _our_ daughter will end up a spoiled brat!" Nodoka said trying to hide a smile that was forcing itself on her face.

It took a moment for the words to register in their addled brains, then when it clicked, they turned to see Nodoka sitting there arms crossed trying so hard to look miffed. Raist behind her was laughing behind his hand. Mychol stood next to him a big silly grin on his face. They suddenly jumped when a giant blue dragon's head popped up behind them. They looked at each other then back at Nodoka, smiles growing on their faces. Seran then showed he had learned his speed lessons quite well as he and Ranko lunged at Nodoka lifting her up into the air in a big hug.

"I love you my little No-chan, thank you for being mine." He leaned in to kiss Nodoka's smiling face.

"EEEWWW, mushy stuff!" Ranko cried as she flew a little back from her new family.

Both Nodoka and Seran was never able to complete the kiss as they busted out laughing. After they settled down, they told Ranko and Seran's parents, Yiri had joined them during the confusion. They then explained the reason for the queen s summons. They told Ranko she would be staying at the palace until they returned and that she would be training under Queen Tatiana.

"I want to go _with_ you and poppa, please don't leave me here alone!" She begged holding on to her mother s waist.

"You're a big girl now Ranko, and it won't be to long, you wouldn't want to hurt auntie Tatiana's feelings by not staying with her would you?" She asked her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"No I guess not, momma." Ranko said with a bowed head and sad eyes.

"Besides you re not alone you have Cerulean, and I am sure your grandparents will come to visit you." Nodoka told her with a sad smile.

"I MUST RETURN TO THE VALLEY OF DRAGONS FOR A WHILE BUT I WILL COME WHEN EVER YOU NEED ME TO, LITTLE ONE." Cerulean told them, knowing as a blue he would not be welcomed at the court of Queen Tatiana.

With that, the dragon bid goodbye and took off toward his home. Ranko waved with tears streaming down her face as she felt a part of her disappear through the clouds. Yiri came up behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The gray elf guards all breathed a sigh of relief when the big blue finally disappeared.

The next few days just flew by as the soon to be new Aurora clan prepared for departure. The night before they were to reach Queen Tatiana's realm, Seran sought out his parents. He found them with Aerial in the observatory staring at the stars above them.

"Mother, father may I talk with you?" Seran asked, Aerial seeing the seriousness in his eyes got up to leave, he stopped her.

"This includes you sister as well." Seran told her, while gently pushing her back into a chair.

"You know that when Nodoka and I return from her home realm, Queen Tatiana is planning to have our wedding." All three nodded at that.

"I wanted you to know that when I marry Nodoka, *sigh* I will be taking the clan name of Aurora." Seran cringed waiting for the explosion. When none came, he opened his eyes to see three smiling faces staring at him.

"Yo...Your not mad?" Seran asked with some confusion.

"Well, maybe a little son, but the Aurora clan is just starting and the Queen would not have created a new clan without a reason behind it." Yiri told her son as she rose and gave him a hug.

"You will still be a Gray Wolf as will Nodoka and her daughter; you'll just be the Aurora branch." Mychol told his son.

Seran smiled at his family as they all gave him a hug. When he left, Yiri and Mychol smiles faded to saddened frowns. Aerial looked at them with curiosity but they turned and left before she could ask what was wrong.

(l(l(l)l)l)

When Seran, Nodoka and their daughter returned home they found Kajri waiting for them. She had just served up a pot of honey tea, and cinnamon cakes. Ranko flew forward and slammed into the elderly wood elf giving her a big hug. Kajri expected the reception and tried to brace herself for impact. She was not successful as she landed flat on her back. She then smiled up into the shining face of Ranko, removing a strand of her unruly hair from in front of her face.

"Hello little one, did you enjoy your visit." She beamed at the Faerie realm's new energy source.

"Yes, gramma, I learned a lot from grampa and gramma!" She enthused at the elderly wood elf.

Kajri looked surprised at Ranko than at Nodoka who just smiled sweetly, and gave a pleading look not to say anything until Seran and she could announce it. Kajri smiled broadly and nodded.

"Queen Tatiana would like you to stop by before you leave something about some arrangements for when you return." Kajri told them with a sly smile.

The two adults blushed as Seran picked up the suitcases and led the trio of women out of the apartment. When they arrived at the palace, two of Tatiana's guards were waiting for them. They led them to the throne room where the queen awaited them. Ranko happy to see her auntie flew toward her, this time however none of the guards drew their arrows. Especially when they saw, the glare directed at them by their queen.

Queen Tatiana scooped up Ranko, and gave her a big hug and kiss, then handed her to Kajri who started to head out. Ranko scampered free from a shocked Kajri and ran toward her mother. Ranko hugged her mother tightly, while fighting hard not to cry, when she looked up sadly at her momma.

"Please hurry home, ok, I love you." She said and hugged her mother again.

"I will my sweet and I love you too." She kissed the top of Ranko's head, and then tightened her hug.

Nodoka watched her daughter leave with the wood elf. A tear slowly traveled down her face. When they were finally out of sight, she turned to the queen and bowed deeply, a small sad smile on her face.

"Please take care of my daughter, she is my life." She felt Seran, as he embraced her from behind, while he looked to the queen.

"She is our life your majesty." He then kissed Nodoka's cheek.

"I will I promise!" Tatiana told them as she walked up and hugged Nodoka.

"Come love it is time to leave, is there anything else we need to know before we leave your majesty?" Seran asked the queen, she shook her head no, and gave all three of the travelers a hug before they left.

The three Faeries bound for earth left the palace. They took flight and slowly flew toward their training ground. Nodoka's head bowed low as she missed her daughter already. Then a thought forced its way into her musings.

"How do we get to earth?' She asked with a confused smile.

"Well there are junctions to different realms Sylphs can see them all the time and we just pass through, the other Faerie folk must wait for certain conditions before they can see them to cross over. Whereas elves must cast spells. Come this way to the gate to earth." Seran explained and led the others to the earth gate.

They flew toward the place where they had been training. Nodoka looked around confused as she tried to find the gate Seran had mentioned. Seran headed toward the mountain, he then continued his explanation.

"Now most of the gates are here on these mountains, yes I know you can't see them Nodoka it is because I have not taught you how to. I did not want to teach this to Ranko until she was older." Nodoka nodded in understanding that if Ranko could see them she would use them.

"There are others all over the realm but most are here. Now Nodoka I want you to look at the mountain and clear your mind. You are looking for a shimmering haze, much like heat rising on earth." Nodoka nodded and began to search the mountain.

She thought she saw a shimmer of something but it was not what she was looking for. She closed her eyes, clearing her mind as Ranko had taught her when she opened her eyes she began to let her vision blur not concentrating on looking at the spot, or looking at all.

Soon a shimmering started to form in front of her, around the edges a rainbow of sparkling colors. As the door became more defined, Nodoka smiled. Looking up the mountain, she saw hundreds of thousands of doors. She gasped in awe, wondering where each of the doors went. Maybe Queen Tatiana will allow a trade mission to other realms where she could go and visit them. Nodoka turned to Seran with a smile.

"The doors are there, how do I know which gate to use?" Nodoka asked looking at the multitude of openings.

"Mostly it is trial and error; there is a map in Queen Tatiana's castle also." Seran told her.

"But since we have a trade agreement with a technologically advanced world, we use this. I will train you on it when we get back." He said as he pulled out a device that looked like a pager with over a half dozen buttons.

He tapped several of the buttons, pointing the device at the door. He looked at the read out, and then tapped two more buttons. He then nodded his head and with a smile, he turned back to Nodoka, and Raist.

"This one will take us to Tokyo. Shall we go?" Seran took her arm and led her through the portal with Raist on their heels.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kajri led Ranko down a hallway to a solitary hallway with only two doors. She led Ranko to one of the doors and opened it. Ranko entered looking curiously at the other door. When she entered, she stopped at the door and stared in awe. The room was quite large, about forty feet square, with a raised daises in the center which held a cherry wood, king-size four poster canopy bed, with red velvet drapes and a white lace comforter on the bed, with red and white lace throw pillows. The platform took up about twenty square feet of the overall floor space in the center of the room.

The walkway around the bed contained the rest of the furniture. There were two large bay windows with seats. In front of one of the windows were a love seat, two wing back chairs, and hassocks, with end tables at each end of the love seat reachable by the chairs. The sofa and chairs were white velour with red satin piping on the skirts. There were three other doors in the room. Kajri showed her one door was to Queen Tatiana's room. One door was to a walk in closet, which had shelves and drawers as well as racks. The third was to a private bathroom. There was a desk, which held a laptop computer. This surprised Ranko. There was also a vanity table and bench. All the furniture was made of the same wood that made the bed.

"Here dear go unpack, then we must head back to the throne room, Queen Tatiana wishes to talk to you about your training." Ranko nodded and disappeared into the walk in closet.

Ten minutes later she emerged, and she a Kajri left her new room and headed for the throne room. Ranko looked around at all the tapestries showing the history of the Faerie realm, which hung on the walls of the palace. She stared out each of the windows as they passed to see where to go explore first. When they re-entered the throne room, Ranko smiled as she spotted her auntie Tatiana and was about to run to her, when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She looked back to see Kajri shaking her head.

"Your first lesson child is that when the queen has guests we wait till she acknowledges our presence then we walk up with dignity and decorum." Kajri explained with a small smile.

"Ok, gramma." Ranko told the wood elf.

"Good girl, child, you will make your mother even more proud of you." Kajri praised a smiling Ranko.

While they waited for Queen Tatiana to summon them Ranko looked around the throne room. It had tall cathedral ceilings, in a dome shape. The beams of the dome were gold plated and separated panels of stained glass. Each panel depicted a different scene with different Faerie folk in each. There were twelve panels in the dome. The dome was only over the center of the throne room with the throne sitting directly under it. The ceiling at the edge of the room sloped up to meet the dome. That part of the ceiling had a mural painted on it of lush green forest and beautifully colored flowers of exotic varieties.

The walls were white with beautiful tapestries hanging on them. The floor was a deep sapphire blue, which had patches of color on it from the domed ceiling. The room looked to be about hundred feet square, and over a hundred feet high at the center of the dome. In between each tapestry was a large window, which started at the floor and went up to just below where the ceiling started. The tops of the windows were curved and they were designed like stained glass windows with each window having a different flower depicted on it, but instead of in colored glass, it was done in different densities of frosted glass. From clear to almost white.

There were only two sets of dark oak double doors leaving the room, and there were two guards on each side of the doors. There were another ten guards stationed around the room by the windows. In front of some of the windows were plant stands, which held potted plants, in beautiful ceramic pots, of bright vivid colors.

Ranko felt the hand on her shoulder tighten slightly. She turned and Kajri nodded toward the white crystal throne. Ranko turned to see Queen Tatiana standing and smiling at her with her arms held wide. The other people were being escorted out the far door. Kajri let go of Ranko and she made a speedy beeline straight for Tatiana.

A couple of the guards started to became nervous as the redhead ran toward their queen and were about to notch arrows when Kajri warned them with a look not to even try. Ranko jumped into Tatiana's arms and gave her a big hug.

"How's my little Faerie today, sweetheart?" Tatiana asked the young girl hugging her.

"I'm fine auntie, thank you for letting me stay with you." Ranko responded, as she remembered to be polite and thank Queen Tatiana for her hospitality as her mother wanted her to do.

Rohn cringed at the familiarity of the young girl, and did a slow burn, as he felt she was unworthy of the praise given her. Tatiana set Ranko back down and looked at her with a questioning look.

"Ranko, do you have a fancier dress?" She asked looking at Ranko in her red plum Faerie outfit.

"Yeah, momma got me some long dresses, they're in my bedroom." She answered her while looking around some more.

"Good you will need to wear those while you're here. Now you can wear those outfits when training but you will need to change into the dresses, please." She added with a puppy dog look, when she saw the girl about to argue, this caused Ranko to agree.

"Kajri please take Ranko and get her dressed for dinner." The queen directed the wood elf, Kajri bowed to her queen and nodded.

Kajri smiled wryly at her queen, as she directed Ranko to the doors they had entered. Tatiana smiled and waved goodbye to her as she was led back to her room to change. There were several high elves still in the room and they watched the display with disdain, but they knew better than to say anything to the queen.

They followed Kajri and Ranko out with glares of disgust, scowling as Kajri led Ranko to the most coveted place in the palace the adjoining room to Queen Tatiana. Ranko followed Kajri into her temporary room.

"Why is there a computer here gramma?" Kajri smiled down at the amazed girl.

"Well dear we are linked to places far more advanced then earth, but we did have to modify them to use magic as an energy source, part of your training here will be how to use your magic to power electronics. Your aunt Aerial will be coming to train you in that. She will also teach you how to modify them so that you can take care of your own equipment." She finished as she pushed Ranko toward the bath.

While Ranko showered, Kajri started filling the sunken tub with hot water she then added jasmine and orchid scented bath salts. When she finished Ranko just finished her shower, and climbed into the tub.

"Now dear while you soak, I will pick what you will wear tonight for dinner." She said as she headed into the other room.

Ranko stood at the edge of the tub, she stared at it apprehension written on her face. She stood there remembering when she was a boy when she could change. She felt the rage build in her as she remembered the talk she had with her mother about six months after they came here. The tears were now streaming down her face as she remembered all the pain, and chaos that was her life because of the panda-man.

Then a face she had loved flitted in front of her. With the smile that used to turn her insides to jelly. The smiling face then became the visage she usually saw, a face of anger, distrust, and sometimes she was sure she saw hate there too. All she ever wanted was to find love for herself, to be treated as a person with feelings, and not some prize to be won. *SIGH* Ranko shook her head to clear her thoughts and lowered herself into the soothing hot scented water. She slumped down into the water up to her chin, her hair pooling around her making the water bright red with color. Soon, while she soaked the warmth slipped into her body and slowly she closed her eyes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Unknown to her, standing at the foot of the tub watching the sleeping girl was a dark shadow with flashing blue fire for eyes. The shadow stared at the young girl's tear streaked face; waves of anger could be felt coming from this unknown visitor. It gracefully moved to the side of the tub and kneeled down, it rested its chin on its crossed arm, which it placed on the edge of the tub and stared at the sleeping beauty before it.

Slowly it stretched out a hand and gently caressed Ranko's cheek, taking its finger and following the path of her tears. To Ranko it felt like a gentle breeze, to the shadow, it felt like electricity. Its hand slowly went up to the top of her head as the visitor stroked her silky hair. Its hand followed down her hair to her shoulder. Its hand pulled her hair back over her shoulder as he leaned in close and kissed her lightly on the lips. He watched her for a while longer every so often he would move a strand of her wild hair as it flopped back in her face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko snapped awake at the pounding on the bathroom door. She looked around the room confused and breathing heavily. She had the feeling she was not alone nagging at the back of her mind. Seeing nothing, she rose from the tub and began to dry off. The door opened and Kajri stepped in, with a warm smile.

"You have been in here for a long time dear. Did you fall asleep?" She asked the redhead.

"Yeah, I did. Look I'm all wrinkly!" Ranko responded holding out her hands.

"That's fine dear it will go away shortly come let us get you dressed for dinner." Kajri smiled down at the inquisitive girl, as she examined her wrinkled fingertips.

She led Ranko into the main room, laid out on her bed was the kimono her mother made her out of white Faerie silk, embroidered with silver dragons, along with her white satin slippers with silver trim. Kajri helped her get dressed curious as to how the _robe_ would look. She was surprised at how elegant the outfit looked.

"Ranko what is this called? It is not a robe, but is very beautiful." She asked while she walked around the redhead.

"My momma made it for me, we call it a kimono, they have them for men and women to wear at special occasions, but some women like to wear them all the time." She explained as she adjusted the silver obi.

While Kajri led Ranko to the vanity table, the shadow hovered over them watching the young girl closely. Desire blazed in the fire of the blue orbs that were its eyes. It watched as Kajri brushed out Ranko's floor length candy apple red hair. Then marveled as the elder wood elf, deftly coiled the hair into a long twisted rope design. When she finished she placed a ring of baby s breath with silver beads on Ranko's head.

"There you go all done and as pretty as a picture, too." She told the young girl, with a sincere smile.

Ranko smiled back as she took the extended hand of the elf. The two of them left the room, leaving a slowly disappearing shadow. By the time the door was shut, the room once again became empty. The voices of Ranko and Kajri heard as they faded away in the distance.

(l(l(l)l)l)

When Kajri walked into the dining room Ranko had moved behind her, being nervous at the amount of people there. She was also trying to behave as Kajri had instructed her this morning. She peeked around Kajri's waist looking for anyone familiar to her. She spotted Queen Tatiana quickly but frowned when she saw the six dignitaries around her.

Tatiana spotted Kajri and tried to hide her smile when she saw Ranko peek around her. She motioned for Kajri to join her, and waited nodding absently at the conversation going on around her. When Kajri arrived to the group, they barely acknowledged her presence. Kajri glared at them. Then she began spinning the wedding ring on her finger, reminding them to who she was married. They then quickly bowed to her showing her some sibilance of the respect she deserved.

Kajri reached behind her and pulled a nervous Ranko forward. She placed the young Sylph in front of her. With her hands placed firmly on the girl s shoulders. Ranko's eyes flitted from one of the elves to another; she then looked up at Tatiana and gave her a timid smile. Ranko then bowed deeply to the Queen.

"Thank you, aun...your highness for allowing me to stay with you." When she finished she straightened and Kajri gave her shoulder an approving squeeze.

"Thank you Ranko, my dear, my, what a lovely outfit. What do you call it?" Tatiana asked smiling sweetly at her.

"It is a Japanese kimono, my momma made it for me." Ranko said glad for the distraction, from the stares she was getting.

Tatiana put her hand on Ranko's shoulder and pushed her forward as she began to introduce her to those present. High above them in the shadow of the dome's darkness, the shadow being stared down at the scene playing out before it. Its blue orbs glowing with the fire of wanting, desire, and a little bit of lust, when it looked at the redhead.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Seran, Nodoka, and Raist appeared on the Tokyo Tower, looking around, Seran, and Raist gaped at the towering buildings. Nodoka smiled at her companions, after she got her bearings, she shook both men to wakefulness. They all three took flight heading for the lawyer's office for her appointment.

They arrived at the office of Masaki Hiromi, landing on the roof of the lawyer's building. Seran and Nodoka made their wings disappear then thanks to the training from Ranko, all three jumped to the ground and landed gracefully. They then entered the office. The two men took a seat by the window while Nodoka let the secretary know she was there. Nodoka took a quick glance at the desk calendar to find out it was Monday. She had six more days before they come back for their meeting with the Tendos. The secretary notified Ms. Masaki her nine o'clock was here. She then pointed to a seat, for Nodoka, to wait for her appointment.

Nodoka sat down with Seran and Raist who just stared out the window in awe. She just laughed quietly to herself. She briefly looked through a magazine. She was then called to her appointment. She excused herself, but the men never heard her. She was escorted into Ms. Masaki's office. They bowed to each other. Then Nodoka took the offered chair.

"Welcome back Nodoka-san, I have the necessary forms for your divorce just sign here, and here. I have gotten you sole custody of your child, and all records say that Ranma has always been a girl named Ranko." She said with a sly smile as Nodoka took the papers and signed where indicated.

"Tell me Nodoka-san how is Auntie Tatiana, still as beautiful as ever?" Nodoka looked at her lawyer with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look so surprised dear; I have been a Faerie for going on eight hundred years. I have been living here for thirty." She said with a wave of her hand taking the signed papers, she placed them in an envelope and sealing it.

"If that is the case why didn't she use an earth bound Faerie?" Nodoka asked with an angry tone rising in her voice.

"Well I think it is because we are Faeries, we do not have the knowhow to make people listen to us without a glamour spell, she wanted true humans for what she has planned. In addition, when Genma made that deal she had her messenger. We earth bound Faeries will be here to aid you and your child though." She answered, with a calm reflective look.

"You knew about me when I came here?" Nodoka asked surprised her mouth agape.

"We were asked to watch you and when your son returned, him as well. When we found out he had been cursed at Jusenkyo, Queen Tatiana gave the order to start collecting the needed magic to first, convert you, then your son. She decided to lock him as a girl because of all the problems your husband had caused him as a boy and they would not end unless he was female. I know the queen told you about your son's life, did she tell you this as well?" She asked, Nodoka nodded her head slowly.

Hiromi rose from her chair, after pressing a button on the intercom, and went to one of the bookcases that were lining one of the four walls. Nodoka sat thinking about what she was told, trying to see if she was angry or not. She decided she was not, she and Ranko were happy now. They had a life and a future.

She was snapped out of her contemplation when a leather pouch hit the desk in front of her. She looked up at her lawyer, who smiled at her. As the lawyer handed the envelope to her secretary. Nodoka looked down at the large pouch and picked it up, it weighed almost three pounds. She opened it and looked inside. It was full of gemstones, the most beautiful she had ever seen.

"We were able to sell all your property, and cash in all your investments. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of converting it all to gems as that will be more useful in the Faerie realm. Oh, and I took my fee before I converted it. Nodoka nodded, as she reached down to the red leather pouch hanging from her obi and slipped the gems inside. Hiromi raised and eyebrow then smiled broadly. She rose again from her desk and hurried out to her waiting room.

Nodoka looked after her confused; she then got up and followed the lawyer. She was surprised to see Hiromi Masaki run up to Raist lift him out of his chair and plant a kiss right on his mouth, a very long kiss, Nodoka noticed. Seran got up he walked over to Nodoka and watched with the same confusion.

"I knew it had to be you when I saw the red pouch of holding Nodoka-san was carrying. How are you Raist? Are you happy? Still living in the realm I see." Hiromi kept bombarding him with questions.

"I am fine Hiromi, and still as vocal as ever. I am happy; I have a new purpose now, that I am in the queen s service." He told her with a wry smile.

"I know let s get you all checked into the suite Queen Tatiana had ordered for you, then we can go out to dinner and talk about what has happened." She said as she ran back into her office three sets of Faerie eyes watching her.

"Miroko, please get this to the clerk of courts office today so that Nodoka-san will be able to return home tomorrow, or Wednesday." She told her secretary as she pointed to the enveloper she had given her before.

"Tell Moroshi-san that this is a rush job for me, alright." She continued her assistant nodded and gathered her things then left.

She drove them to one of Tokyo's finest hotels, and got them placed in a suite. She then took them all out for dinner. They went to a restaurant by the bay and sat and talked for hours, they closed the restaurant. They then took a drive around the city to show the new comers. When they returned to the hotel, it was almost three o'clock in the morning.

"Now Nodoka, I should have your final decree around four tomorrow afternoon, will you be alright until then?" Hiromi asked the sleepy woman.

"Yes I would like to do some shopping for patterns, and get some things to take back with me." She answered to her lawyer.

"Then tomorrow at four." Hiromi bowed to Seran and Nodoka returning the bow, they then walked toward the elevator.

"Hiromi, would you have some time tomorrow morning to take me somewhere?" Raist asked the earth bound Faerie.

"I guess where do you want to go?" She asked curiosity piqued.

"Just pick me up around, let s say ten o'clock and I will explain then." Raist told her, giving her a friendly hug he turned and joined the others at the elevator.

Hiromi watched them, as the elevator doors closed on them she turned to leave. She then stopped and turned to look back at the elevator doors, understanding spreading across her face.

[He's going to do something to the panda-man. Oh, this is not good.] She said as she turned and left the building.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko stood by her auntie looking around the room with boredom written across her face. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a movement. She turned and across the room stood an elf girl about her age staring at her. When Ranko looked at the girl she smiled and waved Ranko returned the smile and wave. Ranko looked up at Tatiana and gently tugged on her sleeve.

"Yes, dear what is it?" Tatiana smiled down at the redhead.

"Can I go over there and talk with that girl, please." Ranko said point to the young elf girl.

"Of, course you may dear, have fun." She said to air as Ranko shot across the room.

Tatiana watched wondering who the gray elf girl was. She looked familiar but she could not place her. She hoped Ranko would be all right, but she would keep an eye on them. She slowly turned back to her conversation, but turned herself to be able to watch her charge.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko flitted quickly through the crowd toward the young gray elf, many of the high elves watching her with envy glowing brightly in their eyes, jealous at her grace, her speed, and her very shapely body. She reached the elf girl and stood staring with a nervous smile. She reached up behind her and scratched the back of her head. Then the elf girl started the conversation.

"Hello, my name is Laret. What is yours?" The elf said sticking out a hand to Ranko.

"I am Ranko, pleased to meet ya...you." Ranko bowed slightly then took her hand and shook it.

Trying to remember all that Kajri told her about being a proper lady, during the function. Laret smiled at the slip, she found it an endearing trait and hoped it was not completely removed. Laret stood the same height as Ranko she however was much less endowed. Her eyes glowed like blue fire; she had long straight hair that was like liquid midnight. It flowed around her like silk. She was wearing a pink satin floor length dress, with short sleeves that only covered her shoulders. In the center had a small teardrop shaped pink crystal hang for each sleeve. On her feet were satin slippers of the same pink as her dress and on each was another teardrop crystal.

Laret still holding on to Ranko's hand led her to a set of opened balcony doors. They strode out onto the balcony and sat on a bench near its edge. They were being closely watched by not only Queen Tatiana. They were also watched by some of the high elf females. Tatiana watched with joy as Ranko made a new friend, while the elves watched in a jealous rage that any elf would associate with _HER_.

The Faerie girls talked the whole night, Ranko told of her new life in the Faerie realm, but sidestepped any questions on her mortal life. Ranko told Laret about her bond with Cerulean. Laret nearly fell off the bench. She and Laret laughed, and talked. Laret did not believe what Ranko was telling her about her skill, she was way to young, she however never told Ranko what she thought. Laret told her how she and mother are always welcomed to Queen Tatiana's gatherings but seldom come, but for some reason, Laret said she insisted that she be here, and now she knew why, it was to meet a new friend. The conversation went on for hours, the girls laughing and enjoying themselves.

Finally one of the high elves could stand it no more she went to the balcony and called to Laret. Laret looked up at the strange elf, then excused herself from Ranko, saying she would be right back. Ranko watched her new friend follow the elf woman, Miya she remembered. She believed that was her name. She was gramma's daughter-in-law. Ranko stood and looked out over the balcony enjoying the beautiful view of the Faerie realm at night. She never saw the confrontation, the high elf was lucky she had missed it.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Laret was half dragged to a group of high elf women who seemed to scowl at her. Laret knew what they were going to say, she knew of the snobbish attitude of her followers. Miya let her go when the other women had her surrounded. She glared defiantly at the elfin women, daring them to do something. The women stepped back a step unsure then Miya started the inquisition.

"_What_, do you think you re doing associating with that _mongrel_!" Miya demanded as she spun Laret to face her.

Laret s eyes of ice blue flashed white fire. Miya gulped but stood her ground. The other elves mumbled their agreement with Miya. Miya had long straight golden blonde hair with deep emerald green eyes. She was a head taller than Tatiana at five feet nine inches. Her face, although, showing the sharp angled features of her husband Rohn, they were just a little softer. She was very petite, which was one of the reasons she was so envious of Ranko's still voluptuous figure.

"I am talking with my _new friend_ now if you will excuse me...!" Miya slapped Laret then glared down at her.

"You are a _gray elf_! Elves do not associate with the likes of her, what would, your mother say!" Miya spat out at an angry Laret.

Suddenly Miya was looking up at a grinning Laret, as the smoke of magic cleared. Miya's three friends gasped, and slowly took a step back as an older, taller version of Laret entered their circle. They stared from her to the now blonde mouse.

"_She_ would say, 'What a nice new friend you've made my dear!" They all looked at the most beautiful elf that ever existed.

Standing behind the ring of women was Laret's mother. She was five feet ten inches, with silvery white hair, that reached to her hips. Her eyes seemed to shift from a light gray blue to a dark black blue. She like her daughter was petite, but still curvy. Her hands rested on her hips. She was wearing a midnight blue brocade dress with long flowing sleeves, trimmed in silver. She stepped forward pushing the remaining women aside and examined the cheek of her child. She then snatched up Miya-mouse, holding her by her tail.

"_You_ are lucky that I honor the house of my hosts or I would leave you as a mouse and feed you to my _cat_ for striking my child." She grabbed her daughter s hand and pushed her way out of the circle of elves.

Throwing the mouse at one of the other elf women who just barely caught her, as the spell was reversed. Miya landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor. Her eyes flashed with anger, until she caught the eye of the Queen who was glaring angrily at her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Then Laret s mother led her daughter, toward Ranko, being watched by a group of angry elves that were being watched by a furious queen, and Ranko's adopted grandmother Kajri. She and her daughter walked out onto the balcony, both paused and watched the young redhead as she stared blankly at the heavens. Laret's mother cleared her throat catching Ranko's attention. She turned and smiled at her new friend then stared in awe at the woman with her.

"I'm back this is my mother Rhian, mother this is my new friend Ranko." Laret introduced snapping a star struck Ranko back to reality.

"I am pleased to meet you, Rhian-san, you have a wonderful daughter, and Laret makes a wonderful friend." Ranko said trying to be very formal, as she bowed deeply to the woman.

Rhian looked at her daughter with a questioning look. Laret looked back pleadingly, her mother just smiled. She turned to a now straightened Ranko and bowed deeply to her. When she straightened, she extended her hand to the young girl, which Ranko took and shook happily.

"Mother, I was wondering if it was alright if I could come tomorrow morning and watch Ranko work out, she says she can do some pretty amazing things and I want to see her do them?" Laret asked her mother, looking at Ranko with a sly grin.

"Of course dear just _don't_ get into any trouble. It was nice to meet you Ranko dear but I am afraid it is getting late, Laret and I need to be going." Rhian said as she bowed to Ranko.

Ranko returned the bow with a sad look, then gave her new friend a hug, and watched them leave. When they were gone, she bowed her head and with slumped shoulders walked back into the party to stand with the queen. The party went on for several more hours, in which Ranko responded politely to questions asked of her but did not make an effort to be out going.

"Tatiana I think this is to much for her, remember she is still a child, let me take her and put her to bed." Kajri whispered to her queen.

"Yes your right. Ranko dear why don't you go on to bed, Kajri will go with you." Tatiana said as she looked at the tired young girl.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko bowed politely to those around the queen, all but Rohn smiled at her and wished her a good night. She then followed Kajri to her room. Kajri babbled all the way back about the party, Ranko nodding absently as she fought to stay awake. When they reached the room Kajri helped her get ready for bed, and in short order Ranko was in a white cotton and lace baby doll nightgown with matching shorts, that came about two inches down her thighes. Kajri took her hair down and brushed it until it shone brightly. She soon put the sleepy girl to bed, covering her with the quilt; she gave Ranko a kiss on the forehead. She then turned out the light and left.

Ranko was soon curled under the blankets sleeping fitfully. An hour passed when the door to her room opened revealing a young girl about Ranko's age. She entered the room, and walked up to the bed. She frowned as Ranko talked with fear in her sleep. Laret reached out and placed a hand on her forehead. She began to glow, a soft white, which surrounded her and Ranko. When the glow around her began to change color to an angry red, Laret began to grow, to an adult form of six feet; her curves began to change to a flat muscular chest and broader shoulders. When Laret leaned into the light of the moon, that seeped into the room her girlish features had hardened and become more chiseled.

"You know _Laret_ she needs a friend now more than a lover." Laret looked up and saw his mother standing before him.

"I know, but it is hard not to want both, from her." He said as he looked down at the young girl still in night terrors.

Rhian nodded, and smiled at her _son_ as he climbed into bed next to Ranko. He laid on top of the quilt and pulled her into his embrace. He began to speak softly to her while stroking her hair, helping her to conquer her nightmares for the night. Rhian patted his arm then disappeared. Soon Ranko's terrors disappeared as she pushed herself deeper into the embrace of Laret. The warm smile on his face seemed out of place with the raging blue white fire of anger glowing in his eyes.

Do not worry mother, I will be her friend and protector first. When she is _older_ and ready for more then I will court her properly. He whispered to the empty room around them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko's days passed quickly morning practice with Laret watching, and sometimes joining in, then training with the Faerie folks that Seran had set up before he left. She was training with the dwarves, which she liked them a lot she still had a hold over from the panda s training about weapons. She knew how to use them but he had beaten into her they made a fighter weak. She was an unarmed fighter. They soon showed her the benefits of weapon fighting. Besides the extended reach, you learn how better to defeat a weapon user if you know how to fight with their weapons.

At times, she and Laret would sneak away to the training ground she used with Seran, her mother and Raist. There they would meet her other friend Cerulean. The dragon was wary of the young gray elf, as he could see through the illusion. He however never got a chance to confront the gray elf, so he settled for glaring at her.

Time passed slowly and Ranko missed her mother, but Laret came to visit almost every day, which helped to keep her spirits up, at night Laret would come to her and hold her tight while she slept to help keep her night terrors at bay. During the day after her training set up by Seran, Kajri would train her in etiquette and court protocol. Then Aerial would come daily to show her how to use her magic to power technology and how to fix it so it would use magic as its source of power. Ranko showed great adaptability, and an eagerness to learn, especially if she thought her mother would approve.

It had been eight months since her mother left when Tatiana came to Ranko's room while she was working on the computer on her desk trying to give it energy without blowing it up. Kajri watched her with a small smile, when a knock came at the door, Kajri went to answer the door. She stepped back as Tatiana stepped in. Ranko turned and smiled broadly then jumped up and ran to her auntie almost knocking her down when she slammed into her, giving her a big hug. Kajri just shook her head knowing Ranko would never outgrow doing that.

"Hello, Ranko dear, how are your studies going?" The queen asked as she walked into the room and looked at the computer.

"Ok, I guess." Ranko said with a disinterested shrug.

"Don't let her fool you, highness she is getting quite proficient at using her magic with technology." Kajri smiled proudly at the young Sylph.

"Well I am glad, but I came for another reason we are having a gathering tonight to honor a special guest, Corellon Larethian, the deity of elves." Ranko looked at her with nervous shock.

"I am going to meet a _god_? I'm not ready to meet a g..g..god! I ca...can t meet a god not after what I did." Ranko stammered at the thought of this.

"Nonsense, child you are better versed in court protocol then some of Tatiana's court, you'll do fine. How long do we have to get ready?" Kajri asked while patting Ranko's shoulder.

What did you do dear? Tatiana asked the nervous Sylph.

Ranko explained her fight with Saffron the Phoenix demi-god. Why he had to fight it and his saving of Akane s life. He may not of techniqally killed the god because he was reborn but he had ended that verison of his life. The two women looked on a bit shocked but they tried to clam her down.

It is all right dear. You fought a god that over stepped his authority. He should not have done that it would have caused cataclysmic consequences. You not only saved your fianc e but probably the valley and world. Ranko looked up at Tatiana and saw the proud smile directed at her she nodded her ascent.

"I'd say about five maybe six hours, but I brought Ranko a gift, I would be honored if you wear this tonight, dear." She handed Ranko a big box, then turned to leave.

"I will leave you now so that you can get ready, and Kajri, thank you for your help." Tatiana hugged her dear friend then kissed Ranko on the forehead and left.

"Well let's get you ready, dear, and then I will get ready." Kajri said as she took the package and laid it on the bed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Floating near the ceiling in the shadow fiery blue eyes watched as Kajri shooed, Ranko into the bathroom to shower. The shadow stared down at Rank its face showed shock and fear at the tale she had told. If he had heard it before he had watched her train, he would not have believed her. He over the past eight months had learned the depth of her skill as well as the strength. He faded from the room as he was determined to keep his promise though he was not sure how much longer he could hold out. The imaga of an ancient blue pushed to the surface of his mind and he shuddered as he disappeared.

Ranko showered then moved to the tub of steaming water. She climbed in for a quick soak. The shadow reappeared next to the tub it stood at the foot watching while she climbed in and settled into the hot water. Her long red tresses floating around her like red seaweed.

"RANKO, dear you can soak for an hour no more, alright." Kajri called through the door.

"Yes, gramma." Ranko answered back as she sunk, deeper into the tub.

The shadow's eyes twinkled with mirth, while he watched her lift water in her cupped hand and let it dribble back into the tub. The shadow waved a hand in her direction, and then watched while she slowly fell to sleep. It waved its hand again and the lights lowered to a soft glow. The shadow then stepped to the side of the tub. He then slowly stepped into it, its clothing disappearing. It sat down next to the sleeping Sylph. In the glow of the soft light Laret's profile became visible as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He then sunk into the tub and pulled her close to him. He smiled as he felt her naked body warm against his own. He gently began caressing her arm.

Soon Laret was sleeping holding Ranko even tighter to him, absently in his sleep he stroked her long red hair. They stayed like that for almost the full hour, until there was a knock on the door. Ranko stirred and looked around the bathroom, it was as she had seen it when she got in the tub. The knocking continued, and Ranko rose from the tub and began to dry off.

"I'm coming gramma." She told Kajri through the door.

The shadow floating near the ceiling it watched as she wrapped the towel around her body and went back into her bedroom. Laret tried to follow close behind her. He was stopped as his mother appeared before him her face in a deep scowl. They both faded though he did not want to leave his mother left him know choice.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko waited on a bench outside Kajri's room while she dressed, it was fifteen minutes till the start of the party, and she had told her it was ok to be fashionably late. Ranko sat plucking at her dress absently until her gramma came out.

Forty-five minutes later Kajri appeared wearing a midnight blue brocade dress with light blue accents and slippers. Ranko smiled at her, when she spun around to the girl's approval. They then walked toward the ballroom.

"Gramma, will Laret be there?" Ranko asked excited about being able to be with her friend again.

"No, child, she and her mother did not except the invitation, but don't worry I am sure you will have fun." Ranko hung her head she doubted she would have any fun at all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma 1/2:

A New Awakening

Alternate Continuation (minor crossovers)

By: Dani Yanega

Concept by: Jerry Unipeg (starfire)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Four

The visitors to Tokyo were awake and moving around by eight o'clock. Nodoka had set a time delivery for room service so when they were all dressed and ready by nine o'clock their breakfast had been delivered. While eating breakfast they discussed their plans for the day.

"Well since Nodoka wishes to do some shopping I think I will go with her, I am curious to see what technological advancements earth has made." Seran told them as he smiled at Nodoka.

"I am afraid nothing as near as advanced as the world that made your device for determining where the jump gates go." Nodoka answered while pouring each of the men some more tea, then a cup for herself.

"What about you Raist? Want to come with us?" Seran asked his co-teacher.

"No, Hiromi and I are old friends she has agreed to show me some of the sites this morning. Don't worry Nodoka I will make sure she gets back in time for your appointment." He finished with a broad smile that did not reach his eyes.

Seran looked at Raist suspiciously but before he could ask their room s telephone rang. Nodoka went to answer it; both men listened as she talked briefly. She then hung up the receiver and turned to her companions. She retrieved her purse as she went back to the table.

"That was Hiromi-san she is downstairs waiting for Raist. We should get going as well _dear_." Nodoka finished with a slight smile and light blush.

Seran opened his mouth to agree, when what she said sunk in. He turned to see her smiling and blushing. He then smiled and rose to meet her, taking her arm the three left the room. When they got to the lobby, they were met by Hiromi. Once outside she and Raist went to her car, while Seran and Nodoka headed to the business district.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Hiromi and Raist drove in silence; Hiromi fidgeted in her seat as she watched Raist out of the corner of her eye. She was shocked when he started to glow a deep gold. She pulled over to the side of the road she turned and faced her friend.

"Ok Raist what is going on I have never seen you glow like this and what is so important in the district where we're going, and why couldn't I tell the others? Spill _mage_ or we don't move!" Hiromi surprised herself she got it all out in one breath.

"I have been training with Ranko in martial arts; it is very good for building muscles and stamina, my knowledge of magic allowed for me to be able to access my ki faster then if I was a normal person. Ranko was quite surprised at that, even more so at the color. I guess my golden skin and eyes have a small effect on that." He told her with a faraway look on his face, and a wry smile, as he remembered.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

The four Faeries had been practicing magic all morning; they relaxed by the small waterfall while having lunch. Ranko chased the little Faerie dragon that was flying around the lake when they got there. The adults sat and relaxed listening to her bell like laughter.

"Ranko dear come tell us what our training will be this afternoon!" Nodoka called to her daughter, Ranko turned to look at her with a smile.

Ranko quickly flew over and joined them at the lakeside. She sat down between her mother and poppa Seran, crossing her legs she took on the demeanor of a sensei. Her mother handed her a cup of tea, which she took with a smile and nod of thanks. She took a sip while she got her thoughts together.

"I think you all have progressed enough to start to learn to use your ki. You won't be throwing chi blasts like I can right away but I feel with practice it won't take you long. During my training I noticed that ki and chi has some similarities to magic so the knowledge should help you connect a little more quickly." She paused and took a sip of her tea.

"Once you learn to access you ki I will start training you how to use it to enhance your physical attributes. You won't be as fast as me, right off but with practice it won't take long. Then when you got that down pat we will work on accessing your chi for doing blasts." She finished with a mischievous smile.

"Ranko, you are using two different names isn't ki and chi the same?" Raist asked her his curiosity and excitement showing.

[If the old gang could see me now, wouldn't Caramon be surprised!]? Raist thought with a silent chuckle.

"They're similar, but no they are not the same. Ki is when you access your life force. Your soul if you will, where chi is the power of an emotion. I use my confidence to power my chi blasts, while Ryoga uses his depression and Akane although she doesn't do chi blasts can create a chi mallet using her anger." They all looked at Ranko with wry stares, but she ignored them.

She rose and directed her students to follow her back to the training ground to begin their lessons. Ranko then had each of them get into the lotus position then took the position herself. Ranko sat with her back straight and eyes closed, her pupils followed suit.

"Now clear your minds and travel into the darkness look for your center, breathe slowly, relax. Feel the energy of your life force, feel it draw you to it. When you touch your core you will feel euphoric, stronger, and completely calm." Ranko stopped talking and opened her eyes, she then stood to keep watch over her pupils.

She walked by each giving a light pat on the shoulder and gentle squeeze of encouragement. While she watched, she noticed that Raist began to glimmer slightly, and then it would fade out. She walked over to him and knelt in front of him. Whispering very quietly so only he would hear her and not to disturb the other two.

"You are almost there Raist, keep going in the direction you are going, in your search. You have touched the edge of your ki." This was all Raist needed to reach his goal.

Ranko smiled when Raist's aura blazed a golden color. She was however confused as to why it was gold in color. She would have to think on that one more. She leaned in and whispered in the still meditating mage's ear.

"You have found your ki, now continue to hold it keep it blazing. The more you use it the stronger it and you will get." She then gave him a small kiss on the cheek and giggled when his aura winked out and his eyes shot open.

Turning she noticed that her mother and Seran were not yet there. She went to them and knelt in front of them. She waited patiently for them to find their core as well. She could sense they were very close. It was only a matter of time. She sat watching giving them encouragement. Finally, Seran's aura burst forth as a pure white. Not long after her mother's came forth in a bright white also.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

"I am going to Nerima to see for myself what it was like for her, and by the Dark Queen, it better not be true." He snarled as his shape changed to that of Ranko.

"Raist you can't hurt them no matter what they did to her they are still her family and friends, she would never forgive you, besides it is up to Nodoka and Ranko to decide what their punishment is not yours." Hiromi spoke softly to the morphed mage, as she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

Raist nodded lowering his head and transformed back to himself. An evil glint appeared in his eye, when he turned to face his friend. I am still going. I may not do what I wanted to do to them, but I can give Ranko a little payback." He smiled a grin so cold it gave Hiromi shivers.

She nodded and started the car and headed on to Nerima. She had heard the story from Queen Tatiana some time ago, and she really wanted a piece of these people also, but that was for Nodoka and her daughter to do, but like Raist a little vengeance ca not hurt, and it might be fun. They entered the outer district of Nerima.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko followed Kajri into the ballroom; The Queen and King were not yet there. Usually King Oberon did not show at these function, but since the elf deity, Corellon Larethian was coming he needed to be there. The room turned and stared in awe of the redhead in front of them. Kajri smiled at the look of inadequacy that showed on the faces of some of the high elf females.

Ranko was wearing a floor length silk and lace dress with a scoop neck that was colored ice blue. The sleeves were free flowing down to the wrists in a French cuff. The cuffs were made of lace the same color as the dress. The sleeves were attached at the shoulder and at the cuff and were one-inch wide strips of floral lace, where the edging was trimmed to follow the shape of the lace. There were about five strips per sleeve. There was a gap of a half to three-quarters of an inch between the strips. Since the lace was only attached at the shoulder and cuffs the strips of lace moved independently of the sleeve which gave the dress a unique look. There was lace trim around the neck and hemline as well. The lace was the only part of the dress that was lightly beaded with sapphire gems. Her slippers were the same ice blue silk, with a sapphire flower centered at the top of each shoe.

Kajri had fixed her hair by doing a rope braid part of the way down, then making a bun with the braided portion, and having the rest of her hair free flowing from the center. Around the edge of the bun at the scalp were hairpins with ice blue violets with sapphire centers. Around her neck, she wore a choker made of the same ice blue silk with a layer of lace. Dangling from the center of the choker was a large teardrop sapphire. Then another teardrop sapphire slightly smaller hung from a silver chain a quarter of an inch thick from her forehead. The chain went back on each side of her head near the top and attached to the sides of the bun.

The soft glow of magical candlelight reflected in the sapphires on Ranko's dress giving her a soft glow of her own. Kajri ushered her into the ballroom to wait for the arrival of the royal pair. Kajri explained to Ranko that she will be meeting the king tonight as well, he generally liked to keep a low profile as he ruled over the Realm of Shadows.

While they waited Ranko felt a familiar weight on her shoulder she turned her head and smiled at her little sprite friend Honeysuckle. The little sprite was wearing a long dress the color of spun gold. She smiled back at Ranko, and the two talked about the training she was being given, also how well she liked it here. When the other Faerie folk saw Honeysuckle being familiar with the new Sylph, they forgot their shyness and came up to Ranko to be introduced. Many of Ranko's sensei were also present, and came to pay their respect to their student.

One of Ranko's favorite teachers had been a gruff old dwarf, Coridan. When she spotted him coming to see her she ran to and hit him at full impact. He did not even feel her hit. He realized she was there hugging the stuffing out of him when she began speaking to him.

"_Hi sensei_, I am so happy to see you!" The old dwarf looked down at the young Sylph and snorted, in frustration.

He pried the young girl from him then noticed Kajri coming toward them trying to hide the laughter. Kajri came up and put a hand on Ranko's shoulder, she looked up at her _gramma_ her eyes alight with mischief.

"Kajri! I thought you were supposed to teach her court protocols?" Coridan glared at her, while still trying to get Ranko to let go.

"Oh, that is only in the presence of the King and Queen and their not here yet. Besides I love seeing her hug the stuffing out of you." Kajri answered, shaking with silent laughter, while Honeysuckle hid behind her laughing.

Ranko liked teasing the gruff old dwarf she knew he did not mind and actually enjoyed the attention, but he would never admit it. Ranko tickled her sensei under his beard eliciting the barest hint of a smile, which quickly turned to a growl. Kajri and Honeysuckle were laughing heartily.

"Have you been practicing with your war hammer?" Coridan decided to change tactics, knowing for some reason the hammer bothered his pupil.

"Not much, but a little." Ranko said nervously as sadness glowed in her eyes.

Coridan noticed this; he had never seen that emotion from his pupil. He looked at Kajri, who shook her head to let him know not to talk about it now. She mouthed to him.

"I will explain later!" Coridan nodded and humpft as he walked slowly away.

Ranko looked to the floor, as a tear slowly escaped down her cheek. A few of the high elf females nearby noticed and a look of smug glee filled their eyes. Ranko wiped away the tear, and took a deep breath to get control of her emotions. She then looked up as the trumpets sounded announcing the arrival of King Oberon and Queen Tatiana.

Entering with them was the guest of honor, the elf deity Corellon Larethian everyone parted and allowed the three to pass by to the thrones. As they passed by the guests bowed deeply to them. Corellon Larethian spotted Ranko, and smiled to himself upon seeing that she was wearing the dress he had sent to her. He knew that a dress the color of his eyes would suit her. They walked to the thrones, and ascend Corellon on the right of Queen Tatiana her husband on the left. A throne had been placed on the dais for the elfin god. They turned to face the gathered people.

"Welcome, honored guests. Tonight we are graced with the presence of Corellon Larethian please bid him a warm welcome." King Oberon announced.

Ranko stared at the new comer; he looked familiar to her but could not place where from. She felt there was something about him that made her feel safe and cared for just being in his presence. Corellon Larethian stood six feet tall with long black hair to the middle of his back. Ranko watched as the fire light danced over his dark tresses, she felt like she was being sucked into the blackness. She looked at his eyes and gasped as they met with hers, eyes of ice blue fire, pulling her into their endless depths. She stood there mesmerized by the emotions overwhelming her in those eyes. Then a group of high elves moved in front of her line of site, breaking the trance.

"Ranko, dear are you alright?" Kajri asked with a little worry.

"Yes, gramma, I am fine, he just reminded me of someone, but I can't remember who." Ranko said as she turned back to look at him again.

Ranko wanted to meet both him and King Oberon, but every time she got near the dais a group of high elf women would push in front of her. She was beginning to feel that they were purposefully keeping her from the royal couple and deity. Finally, she gave up with a shrug and headed out to the balcony. Standing at the balcony's edge, she thought of her mother and wondered when she would come home she missed her mother something fierce. She loved staying with Auntie Tatiana, but she wanted her momma.

Ranko stared up into the night sky. As the memories of her life before coming here; she missed her friends, _no_! She corrected she missed her _friend_. The only true friend she had was Ucchan. She knew now Ucchan did not want more then friendship she was afraid of being left alone. She was always her friend first. She just wished Akane would have been that way, understanding, caring, _trusting_ her. A tear gently traveled down her cheek as she gazed absently at the moon. She jumped when she felt the gentle caress of a hand wipe away the tear.

Ranko turned as she faced elf deity. Corellon Larethian smiled at her, with a smile that brightened the night. He then took her hand and led her back into the ballroom. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He was as lost in her sapphire blue eyes as much she was lost in his ice blue ones. While the music played, he gently danced her around the floor. He would never acknowledging anyone who would wish to dance with him or Ranko. She was his for the night and forever if he could make it that way.

Time passed quickly for Ranko in the arms of Corellon; she never noticed the angry glares she received from the high elves or the proud smile that adorned the faces of Tatiana and Kajri. She basked only in the presence of the deity, and let him guide her through this night. To soon for Ranko the night was over, she said good night to the guests, she blushed when Corellon took her small hand in his bigger one and kissed it gently. Then he left Ranko said good night to the Queen and King and skipped off to her room with Kajri following close behind.

Kajri helped Ranko get ready for bed, and smiled at the young girl as she floated through the task of getting ready. Kajri bet she did not even know she was in her own room. Once Ranko was dressed in her pink baby doll nightgown, Kajri helped her into bed and tucked her in. Giving the tired girl a good night kiss, she lowered the lights and left the room. Ranko laid on her side looking out the window at the moon. Tonight replayed in her mind. She never did remember when exactly she fell a sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The shadow near the ceiling floated down and stood next to Ranko's bed the ice blue eyes sparkling with mirth. Slowly he slid into the bed next to the young girl and pulled her close to him. Then the clouds moved away from the moon the light shining through the window. While it cast an eerie blue white glow over the room, and onto the chiseled features of the deity Corellon Larethian. They were the same features of Laret, from previous nights.

While he held the sleeping Ranko tightly to him, he stared down at her, drinking in her gentle beauty. He stroked her silky hair entwining his fingers around the wild locks. Ranko snuggled closer to him, even with the wonderful time she had; the night terrors would not leave her in peace. Corellon sensed them coming on and began to whisper soothingly in her ear.

"Shh, my little love, I am here, I will fight your terrors for you. Now sleep my beloved and know you are safe." He stroked her back gently as she slowly settled deeper into his embrace.

He smiled down at her leaning his cheek against the top of her head. He began to hum the lullaby that his mother, Rhiannon would sing him. The song had no words that he could remember, but the melody was soft and soothing to the soul.

"It is nice to see you remember such things, child." Rhiannon whispered from behind Corellon.

"It still brings me peace of soul when I need it and it will bring it to her as well." Corellon whispered back, but never turned around.

He felt the hand of his mother as it rested on his shoulder; it gave a gentle squeeze. He looked back at his mother who smiled knowingly at him, then patted his shoulder.

"Remember my son, her needs right now is for a friend, overstep that line and you will lose her, be her Laret, but don't push her to fast or your dreams will never come to fruition." She kissed his cheek and disappeared.

Corellon looked back at Ranko as she slept, there was much on his mind. He began caressing her bare arms, feeling the silkiness of her pale skin under his fingertips. Reaching up he gently ran his finger along the outline of her cheek, bringing his finger to caress gently her pouting red lips. He leaned down and kissed her softly, then pulled her closer to him.

"My dearest Ranko, I will try to be your friend but I can't promise that I won't ask for more." He whispered to her as he rested a cheek on the top of her head, jumping slightly when he heard her whisper quietly.

"Laret? He pulled her closer as he smiled into her hair.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The sun shone in through Ranko's window, waking the still sleeping martial artist. She snapped to full wakefulness, and then jumped out of bed. She giggled as she ran to the room of her auntie. She burst through the door, and jumped on the bed with two sleeping bodies, she did not notice the second person, only her auntie. She landed on Tatiana, and began to give her aunt hugs and kisses.

"Well what do we have here; I think I have been replaced." Ranko jumped from the bed Tatiana still in her grasp and took a ready stance in front of her auntie.

She stared back in the direction of the voice there laying next to where Tatiana had been, was a man as tall as poppa Seran, with hair as black as shadows. His black eyes bore deep into her soul searching for a weakness. Shadows played around him, never showing her all of his features at once.

"Stop that dear your scaring her. Ranko never mind him, my husband likes to tease people." Tatiana told her as she led her back to their bed.

Ranko looked from Tatiana bac to the man still on the bed. She then slowly moved with her aunt toward the bed. When Tatiana got back in the bed she picked her up and held her close. Ranko kept a wary eye on the other occupant of the room.

"Now Ranko this is Oberon you met him last night remember?" Tatiana asked her, she nodded slowly.

"Pleased to meet you my dear, I can see why Tatiana is so captivated by you. You know Tatiana she and Nodoka should be trained in the ways of the shadow realm as well. After all they are charged with protecting the royal house which is both of us. If they know how to do shadow magic they can defeat it. When Seran gets back I will set something up." Tatiana smiled, as she knew Oberon was a hard person to win over.

Oberon rose up disappearing into the bathroom Ranko just watching him. Her eyes were wide with uncertainty. She was also excited. Tatiana smiled as she watched her young charge stare after her husband. She chuckled lightly, which brought Ranko back to why she was there.

"Auntie can ask a favor?" She said with both happiness and nervousness playing across her young face.

"Yes dear you _may_." Tatiana answered trying to correct her grammar knowing it was probably a lost cause.

Ranko swallowed hard and lowered her head slightly to try and get her words in the right order. She then looked up and with determination asked her favor.

"CanUcchancomebemysisiterplease?" Ranko rattled off her question so fast that Tatiana had to take time to decipher it.

She turned toward the bathroom as she heard Oberon laughing, as if he had just heard a joke. Ranko stared at the door confusion crossing her pretty face. She then turned her attention back to Tatiana looking at the queen with a look of anticipation and unbridled excitement. Oberon stuck his head out the bathroom door.

"Well dear aren't you going to answer _our_ niece?" He ducked back in as a pillow made contact with his face.

"Well dear, if it is ok with your mother, then I have no problems with it." Tatiana told her as she finally figured out what she had asked.

Ranko hugged and kissed Tatiana. Then she scampered out of the bed and headed for the door. She stopped when she was met by the king standing in front of her. Her first response was to take a ready stance, but then she remembered her training and bowed deeply and respectfully to the king and husband of Auntie Tatiana. When she stood up straight, she stepped back a step as Oberon stood there with his arms crossed and glared at the young girl. Then a smile broke out across his face as he knelt down on one knee holding out his arms to the girl.

Ranko looked from the king back to Tatiana who nodded ok. Ranko turned back and timidly stepped forward and into the embrace of the king. Oberon gave her a huge hug. Oberon then looked to his wife with a smile still holding onto Ranko.

"Your right dear this little imp, gets under your skin real quick. I think I am going to like having her around, all her energy makes me feel like a child again." He gave Ranko a kiss on the forehead then patted her bottom and sent her on her way.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko, dressed in her purple and lavender outfit, came down the spiraling staircase to go to the courtyard for her practice. When she exited the castle, she took the pathway to the center of the courtyard. She passed by some bushes which concealed her from the four high elf females talking on the other side.

"I tell you that _Ranko_ was disgusting, monopolizing Corellon Larethian the whole time last night, well what do you expect from a mongrel like her." Ranko stopped feeling her heart wrench.

"Oh, I agree, we were all supposed to have time with him, but the little tramp just wouldn't leave him alone. You could tell by looking at poor Corellon that he was miserable and was trying to get away from her." A teardrop began to roll down Ranko's cheek, as she could not tear herself away from them.

"Oh, I know, you know I heard that the reason her mother left was she didn't want to be near her anymore. She couldn't stand being here with her. She made up that story and went back to earth. I hear she isn't coming back." Ranko fell to her knees leaning forward on her hands.

The women started moving off still talking about her still saying her momma hated her. As Ranko stared at the ground, her tears fell to the path leaving a dark splotch where they landed.

"Well you know Queen Tatiana is stuck with her now, she is trying to figure out a way to get rid of her, she is sorry she ever converted her, she said it was a waste of magic." The last elf said as she looked over the hedge at the crying girl. She had a gleam of evil satisfaction in her eyes she decided one more nail in the coffin would rid them of her forever.

Yes, the truth is that filthy Ranko is the one who cost us our prince. It was because of her he was so brutally murdered and by her father also. The four elf women peeked through the bushes their faces beamed with sadistic glee as they watched as Ranko fell into a deep pit of despair they felt she would never recover from.

It was then that Kajri came looking for Ranko. She saw the girl curled up in a tight ball on the ground. The elf women had left not long before that. She ran up to the young Sylph and gathered her in her arms. Ranko clutched to Kajri tightly. Kajri holding onto her, for fear she would die if she didn't.

"Ranko my child what is wrong, tell me." Ranko looked up at Kajri with eyes brimming with not only tears there was also pain and depression.

"Is my momma coming back for me?" She gasped out almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Now why would you ask me a question like that child?" Kajri asked confused and a little surprised.

"_ANSWER ME_!" She screamed as she grabbed Kajri's shoulders and shook her.

"Never mind you don't have to, I'm all alone now, I have no one. Tell aun Queen Tatiana I will pay for causing the death of her son." With that she got up and took flight at her highest speed away from the castle and away from the pain.

Kajri turned and looked to see Ranko disappear from sight before she could say anything. Standing there in shock, she brought herself back to the problem at hand. She needed to tell Tatiana. When she headed back toward the castle, she passed the group of high elves. They never saw her. She heard them laughing and congratulating themselves.

"That will teach that little mongrel to stay out of our way." One of them crooned.

"Yes, and from the direction she went she will soon be the orcs' dinner." Another laughed with glee.

"Well just as long as we don't have to be around her any longer I don't care, it is bad enough we have to associate with that blasted wood elf Kajri, but to be forced to be nice to a mongrel human was a bit much." A third one spat out as they walked down the path toward the fountain.

Kajri looked around the corner and spotted, who they were, she might have known it would be Miya and her cronies. Then something they said began to sink in. She turned to face the direction Ranko took to, then gasped, and ran back into the palace looking for the Queen.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In the darkness, an angry roar bellowed, echoing off the cave walls. The mountain began to tremble at the movement of the occupant. The light coming in the cave entrance was suddenly blocked, when the roar sounded again. A passing young black dragon decided to take a potshot at the angry dragon, it was the last thing he ever did. The behemoth lizard took flight barreling through a flock of young blues. The last they saw was the ancient blue heading toward orc territory.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko flew for hours as she tried to escape the pain, the sun had set an hour ago, she had gotten a really late start that morning, it was more than half over when she had entered the garden. Tears streamed down her face as the memories of what the women had said filled her child's mind. Her emotional instability was a huge drain on her strength, and she looked for a place to set down. She found a small clearing in the woods below, near a stream. She landed and made her wings disappear, as she curled up by a boulder near the stream. She began to cry, her body shook with wracking pain filled sobs, and she ignored the pain as the sobs escaped her throat.

She was so lost in the horror of the memories that she did not hear the rustling of the bushes behind her. She did not see the four hulking figures that walked into the clearing. She did not notice as they approached her. Only when one grabbed her by her hair, and pulled her to her feet did she know they were there.

"Well, well, what have we hear, look we have dessert for tonight right after our main course." Ranko stared transfixed as the one holding her by her hair sneered.

The other four started laughing and snorting. Then as they walked through a patch of moonlight and Ranko saw who or what her captors were. She realized she was now at the mercy of orcs, and without the strength or the willingness to save herself. At least this way she would be out of every one s life and they would be better off without her. She let the orcs drag her from the clearing, giving them no fight at all.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Hiromi pulled into the parking lot near the park. They got out of the car and began to walk around; Raist was surprised that no one paid him any attention. It was almost as if they saw a gold man in robes, all the time. They continued to walk around observing the people. Then a sign caught Raist's attention. Ranko had taught him a little Japanese especially the sign for Ucchan's. They were about to cross the street when they heard the coming of a small bell.

They looked around when Hiromi spotted the source of the noise and pointed it out to Raist. There to his amazement was a purple-hair girl riding her bike at superhuman speeds while balancing on narrow fence tops he gasped as the girl made the bike jump a five-foot gap in the fence without missing a beat. They watched as she disappeared down a side street, carrying a box balanced on one hand.

"HOHOHOHOHOH! WHERE ARE YOU MY RANMA-SAMA?" Both Hiromi and Raist looked up at the chilling laugh.

They saw a young girl with black hair done up in a ponytail on the side of her head, twirling a long rainbow colored ribbon. She wore a black leotard, and black rose petals created a trail behind her. While she jumped from roof to roof, spinning the ribbon, and laughing that horrible laugh. Then Hiromi pointed down the street. They watched in amazement when they saw a young man in wire-rimmed glasses dancing down the street with a skeleton.

While they stared at the strange man, they were almost knocked over by a man in dressed in brown, with shoulder length hair and a drooping mustache walking with a giant panda. Their eyes widen as the man had a conversation with the panda and the panda answered by flipping a sign with writing on it. They next heard a shout and turned to see a young boy with short black hair held in place with a yellow and black bandana, carrying a red umbrella and wearing a heavy backpack.

"SAOTOME I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR HURTING AKANE!" The two visitors watched when the young boy went down an alley and disappeared.

"SAOTOME, THOU FOUL BEAST I KUNO TATEWALKI, THE BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN HIGH WILL SMITE THEE AND FREE MY TIGERESS TENDO AKANE AND THE BEAUTIFUL PIGTAILED GODDESS!" Raist and Hiromi turned at the challenge and saw a young man with short black hair, swinging a stick as he ran down the street.

They looked at each other eyes bugging out of their heads; Raist opened his mouth to say something when a shadow passed over them. They looked up and saw a very old, very short troll jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He was carrying a bag ten times larger then him overflowing with...that cannot be right, it looked like underwear.

"OH Ho, my little silky darlings and no Ranma to stop me." They then saw a mob of women carrying different instruments of torture following behind him screaming bloody murder.

"Now I _know_ why I don't stand out there is nothing _unique_ about me." Raist stated with a little bit of uneasiness.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo watched the couple through the window of her shop. The woman seemed like any other executive out for a quick lunch. The man was what caught her attention. She gaped at his gold skin, a gasped escaped her lips when he turned just enough to show his golden eyes as well. His hair was shoulder length and as white as new snow. He wore long flowing gray robe with a hooded cowl neck. The robe was trimmed at the cuffs and hem with strips of white, red, and black. The robe was tied with a braided leather belt from which several pouches hung. He also carried a six-foot staff of dark wood that was topped with a carving of a dragon's claw holding an eerie green glowing orb.

She watched while they observed the strangeness that was Nerima. Ukyo grew angry at thinking here was another challenger. Another reason to push her Ran-Chan away from all who loved him. She then noticed they were heading toward her shop, she quickly lowered her gaze to the grill and ignored them as the entered her restaurant.

(l(l(l)l)l)

They crossed the street and entered Ucchan's; they took a booth near the grill, so Raist could watch the young girl doing the cooking. Raist leaned his staff against the wall. It took several minutes before Ukyo noticed the two new customers. She put on her best okomiyaki seller smile and headed to the table. She handed them each a menu, then paused when she saw the gold hand reach for it. Ukyo grabbed Raist's hand in a tight grasp anger flashing in her eyes.

"Ranma is no longer in Nerima so you might as well forget about challenging him! It is partly because of jackasses like you that they took my Ran-Chan away." Ukyo snarled at the golden man as she pulled out the two throwing spatulas Kasumi had missed.

"Umm, excuse me but why would I want to fight this Ranma person, I don't even know him?" Raist asked with a lost look.

"_BECAUSE_, every strange looking person that enters Nerima is looking to prove they are a better martial artist then Ran-Chan!" Ukyo snapped at the two Faerie folk.

Raist had begun to laugh; he liked this girl as much as Ranko. He could now understand why Ranko considered her a best friend. He reached over with his other hand and patted Ukyo's hand, which held his in an iron grasp. He then looked up at her with a warm smile. Hiromi stared at Raist, she did not ever remember seeing him so free with his emotions. She was going to have to meet this Ranko person if she could have this effect on him.

"My dear, Ukyo, I am not even a martial artist, well not yet anyway and pray tell why would I wish to fight one of my best friends?" Ukyo looked at him confused, and then understanding kicked in.

She put a finger to her lips and ran back behind the counter. She turned the radio up loud. She then returned with a tray of food for the three of them. She gave Raist and Hiromi each a house special with tea and put down her vegetable deluxe and soda. Hiromi moved over so the chef could join her.

"I needed to turn up the radio I have a feeling Nabiki had my place bugged but I haven't found them yet." Raist looked a little confused at the term.

"She means that someone has placed electronic listening devices in here so they can eavesdrop." Hiromi explained to the confused mage.

"Then allow me to make it even more secure." He said with a wry smile.

Ukyo watched as Raist pulled out several ingredients from the pouches he wore on his belt. Then he began to mumble some ancient words. Her eyes widened in shock and a little fear when a glowing green dome appeared around the table. When he finished he looked at the women with a small smile.

"Show off!" Hiromi told him as she stuck out her tongue.

"This shield will prevent anyone from hearing what we say, no sound can get in or out." He told them while putting away his pouches.

"How do you know Ran-Chan?" Ukyo asked eagerly, as she looked from Raist to Hiromi.

"I am training her, in human magic and she is training me in martial arts." Raist answered her nonchalantly.

Ukyo dropped her chopsticks as she stared at the golden man across from her. She swallowed hard and took a quick sip of soda. She then leaned forward and stared with an intensity that made Raist a little nervous.

"Is he alright? Can I see him?" Ukyo asked excitement gleaming in her eyes, while Raist shook his head.

"_She_ is in the Faerie Realm and _HE_ is now very much a _SHE_. I am only here because I want to see what her life really was like before her transformation." Raist told a dishearten Ukyo.

"Is she happy?" Ukyo asked a tear streaming down her face.

"I know I was some of the cause of her problems, and I have hated myself, since she left. The hurt I saw in her face when she looked at me tore my heart to pieces." Ukyo cried into her hands, Hiromi putting an arm around the young girl and held her.

"Yes, she is happy, but she talks a lot about her friend Ucchan. That is one of the reasons; I stopped here first. I wanted to meet you. I wanted to see what type of person you are that would make such an impact on Ranko through all the pain and suffering she had to endure here. I am then planning on a visit to the panda-man. I am forbidden to harm him, but...!" Raist left the threat hanging, as Ukyo looked up at him and smiled.

Ukyo's heart soared when she heard that her Ran-Chan still thought of her as a friend. When the implied threat sank in, her endearing smile turned cold and calculating. She turned to look at the mage with a sneer.

"I would like to help, that jackass has made Ran-Chan's and _my_ life a living hell all because of his greed and fat belly." Raist looked at her then what she said gave him an idea.

"Ukyo what does he love most food or money?" Raist asked her with all seriousness.

"Well, he loves them both but he doesn't want to work for them, but I would say food above all else. Why, what have you in mind?" Ukyo looked at him curiously as his smile turned evil.

"Can I infringe on your friendship with Ranko, and have you, make me a very special dish for the panda?" He said looking at her with a sly grin.

Ukyo blinked then looked to Hiromi who had just been sitting there listening. She shrugged her shoulders, and then a light came on in her eyes. She turned to her friend with a serious look.

"You aren't going to do _that_? Are you?" Hiromi leaned forward smirking at the implied thought.

Raist nodded his head, and grinned even more evilly. He then looked to Ukyo who was getting a little afraid. He smiled sweetly at her, and then waved his hand to release the spell he had cast. He and Ukyo then walked to the grill and she began cooking a special bunch of okomiyaki for the Tendo house, putting each of their favorites in a marked box. For Genma's Raist added some special herbs and a little incantation. He and Hiromi then followed Ukyo as she took them to the Tendo Dojo. They flew up into the cherry tree, by the koi pond to watch the fun begin.

Ukyo knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She let her mind wonder to what the golden man had told her. Ranko was finally happy, and she still thought of her as her best friend. Ukyo smiled absently, as she remembered some of the fleeting moments of fun and happiness they had while Ranko was in Nerima. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kasumi opened the door, her ever, present smile on her lips.

"Oh my, Ukyo how nice to see you would you like to come in?" Kasumi asked with a worried frown.

"No, thank you Kasumi I have a ton of work at the restaurant I just wanted to bring over these okomiyaki. I felt bad about throwing out Akane's _casserole_ so I made everyone's favorites." She said with a beaming smile, she looked around then leaned in to Kasumi.

"I really had to throw it out it was making the pixies convulse." She whispered to the elder Tendo girl.

"Oh my, are they all right?" She whispered back, Ukyo nodded affirmative and Kasumi sighed with relief, as she took the offered food.

Kasumi watched as Ukyo disappeared through the gate, she then reentered the house carrying the take out boxes from Ucchan's. She entered the dining room with her usual smile back in place, no one saw the scowl she gave her little sister.

Kasumi served everyone their favorite pancake from Ucchan's, and without question, they all dug in including the panda-man. Raist sat and watched with interest. They were soon joined by Ukyo, curiosity written on her pretty face. They watched and then Raist began to smile as Genma's vacuum speed for eating began to slow, he did however finish his okomiyaki, but something was different. He began looking at the others food on the table and he turned from it with disgust and longing on his face.

"Well Ukyo you were right he loves food above all else, but it won't end there." Raist told them simply.

"Huh?" She said dumbfounded.

"Raist cast an ancient Faerie spell, when ingested by the subjects make them scorn that which they love the most even though they still want it. Now Genma will eat food to survive but he will do it grudgingly and only what is necessary all the while wanting to eat it like he used to." Ukyo smiled and gave the two Faeries a big hug.

Raist froze, for just a moment then looked at the smiling face of the young chef as she watched Genma push another plate of food Kasumi gave him, away. Her smile widened when Genma started to reach out for it, again only to pull back with sick horror. Raist's eyes followed the contour of her face past her deep brown eyes, eyes filled with pain, sadness, and confusion. Then to her upturned nose, he followed down to her full, lush lips. Raist jerked his head away; he turned and stared into the Tendo Dojo.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka and Seran where strolling down the a street, looking at the shop windows, they were enjoying just being together, as they looked for the patterns Nodoka wanted to take back. When suddenly Nodoka stopped and grasped at her chest as a feeling of utter despair washed over her. In her mind the image of her beloved daughter flashed. Tears streaming down her face she turned to find herself wrapped in the arms of Seran, he was staring at her with concern, and fear.

"Som...Something ha..has h...hap...happened to Ranko! We need to go back Seran, _now_!" She cried as she clutched at the collar of his shirt.

"Nodoka what are you talking about Ranko is fine Queen Tatiana will look after her we can't leave until after your appointment with Hiromi." Seran tried to comfort her, as he stroked her long flowing hair.

"_NO!_ Something is wrong, _I_ can feel it...I can feel her anguish, her despair, she is frighten Seran and I can feel her heart breaking. _PLEASE_ can't we go home now! My daughter needs me!" Nodoka begged in between the sobs.

Seran holding Nodoka close headed for the office of Masaki Hiromi. Nodoka leaned into Seran sobbing quietly while trying to keep up with him. When they reached the office they entered, and walked up to Hiromi's assistant.

"Have the final papers for Nodoka Saotome come back yet?" He asked while holding onto Nodoka.

"Just a moment sir and I will check for you." The assistant told them, as she rose.

She walked into Hiromi's office and began searching her desk. When she came back out she shook her head no, and Nodoka started crying even more. Seran began to stroke her hair and kissed the top of her head. He then looked at the assistant.

"Is there a way to get them here sooner than four?" He asked the young blonde woman.

"I am sorry sir but no, we get deliveries three times a day once at nine o'clock, then again at twelve, which was just delivered, and finally at three. It wasn't in the delivery a few minutes ago so it should be in the one at three." She said looking at Nodoka with concern.

Seran nodded and led a quietly weeping Nodoka out. He took her to a nearby park and held her close, while she sobbed gently. He led her to a bench and the two of them sat down, to wait until the three o'clock delivery.

"Nodoka, are you sure you are not mistaken? I am sure everything is fine with Ranko." He told her in a soothing voice.

"N...no, I can sense it I...I feel this overwhelming feeling of despair, then I see her in my mind. Seran I think something bad is going to happen to her. Please I can't lose her not now, not that I have her back." She started crying again while Seran worked to sooth her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko was dragged to a nearby encampment, and thrown at the feet of the biggest and ugliest of the orcs. Ranko got to her knees and sat there with her head bowed, tears streaming down her face. She gave no fight, and said nothing as the orcs taunted her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear? It looks like we are going to have some dessert after supper after all. You know though Krog I think I first want to see what it is like to rape a Faerie, don't you?." The obvious leader of the orcs taunted, Ranko cringed but said nothing.

"I don't know Rogk, I just am hungry, right now, but I could be convinced." He smiled lustily down at the cute redhead.

"I don't know she is awfully ugly for a Faerie, I don't think I could perform if I gotta look at her." Another said as he grabbed her hair and pulled her hair back, showing her face, where tears streamed unchecked.

They all started laughing as the one that held her hair threw her to the ground on her face. When she tried to get back up Krog stepped on her lower back pinning her flat to the ground. He then looked to his fellows, with a lustful needy look.

"I think that after we eat our dinner so this little Faerie can see what will happen to her once we use her for a while. It will keep her compliant, and want to keep us happy, don't you think." He said as he looked at his cohorts.

"Yeah but we need to get her to show her wings so we can clip them." Rogk added to the comments, leaning down and tearing one of the straps from Ranko's outfit.

The fifth orc returned after slipping away to bring out their dinner. He held a rope which he was dragging a struggling ice blue unicorn with a gold horn, which was spiraled in pink, white and yellow gold. It was the size of a one-year pony, and had a set of beautiful butterfly wings. The wings were white but at the edge was a two inch strip of royal blue followed by a one inch white strip, followed by a two inch medium blue then, another white strip, and finally a two inch sky blue strip ending with a half moon of white. Then Krog dragged Ranko to her feet and pointed her toward the animal, her torn top exposing the top of her breast.

"This is our dinner, a rare, but delicious fluttercorn, and we are going to eat it while it is still alive, they taste wonderful that way, we want you to watch as we eat it cause that will eventually be your fate as well." He told her while licking his lips hungrily.

Ranko stared at the fluttercorn it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Then her gaze fell upon its eyes, and she gasped at the fear and pain in those amethyst eyes. Though she was exhausted from her escape, her anger at what the orcs were planning surged through her small frame. The adrenaline began surging through her, giving her what she needed, the ability to cause pain.

With lightning speed born of desperation, she reached over with her free hand grasping Krog's thick wrist of the hand still had a hold on her arm. Even though her hand only made it a little less than halfway around, as a martial artist that was all she needed. She quickly squeezed his wrist snapping the bone and twisting it causing the lower arm to break as well.

Krog released her arm, as he screamed in pain. When she spun his arm behind him and gave him a spin kick into the abdomen from the side forcing him in a bent over position, which she then hit the back of his neck with her elbow. The snap of Krog's neck brought the others out their frozen shock. By then, though it was too late for them.

The red and purple blur picked its next victim. She chose Rogk as the next to feel hurricane Ranko's chestnut fists, not even bothering to call out the technique. She rained nearly five hundred blows onto his face, chest, and stomach. With a sneer of surprise at her increased speed from all her training. She ended the torture with a snap spin kick to his jaw. Which ended with him flying back fifteen yards, the only reason he did not go farther was that a boulder was nice enough to stop him. When he collapsed unconscious to the ground an imprint of his body remained in the boulder.

She turned to face the remaining orcs, who stood shaking with fear. They stared at the little redhead glowing a bright white, with blue, red, and green streaks. They watched in fascination as a wide black streak began to appear in the white light. The three remaining orcs decided that to survive they had to rush her at once.

The only problem was that Ranko was not cooperating. She jumped thirty feet, and flipped behind them spin kicking one into the other two. They started swinging their axes and swords at her, their anger getting stronger and hotter, while Ranko began emitting an icy cold. Her face showed no emotion, it was as if it was frozen in stone. She ran around the orcs, pulling them away from the fluttercorn as she ran. When she reached the center of the spiral, she threw up her fist and this time she shouted the technique.

"HYRUU SHOTEN HA!" The tornado was the strongest she ever produced; it even shocked her as it picked up the three active orcs and the two downed ones.

They were pulled up into the vortex along with several of the boulders, plus a number of trees and the burning wood from the fire. Ranko slowly backed away toward the fluttercorn. She knew she needed to fly out of here but her adrenaline was slowly ebbing and she knew she could not fly and carry the fluttercorn.

She then remembered some of the magic her gramma Kajri taught her. Since elves did not have wings they flew by magic and Kajri taught it to her in case she needed it. She moved slowly to the orcs other prisoner as she talked quietly to the frightened fluttercorn it watched the tornado slowly dissipate. Ranko removed the rope from around its neck then lifted it up in her arms with her hands under its belly. Ranko then mumbled the incantation, and smiled when she and the fluttercorn slowly lifted off the ground. When she cleared the trees she turned in a direction away from Tatiana's realm and using her mind flew away from it and the orcs, with her wounded passenger.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kajri ran into the throne room her son scowling at her as she burst through the door. He moved to bar her way, but she would not be stopped especially by her son. He put his hand on her arm to try and restrain her, when she spun quickly and slapped him across the face sending him sprawling into the wall. She looked at her son on the floor and then at her hand.

[Hmmm, must have picked up some things from Ranko.] She smiled smugly at the shocked look on her son's face.

She turned to see Tatiana and Oberon looking at her wide eyed, as she came forward. She then noticed the four elf women had entered the room. Miya ran to her husband with her friends right behind her. While they were distracted, Kajri quickly told the queen and king what had happen and to where Ranko had disappeared. She also told them that she knew about their son.

"_WHAT_!" Shouted Tatiana, everyone looked at her shocked.

Before anyone could stop her and Kajri really did not try, she threw down her scepter and advanced on Miya and her companions. She reached down, pulled Miya to her feet by her collar, and brought her to face her. While still holding her collar she slapped Miya hard enough to draw blood. When Miya looked back at her queen with a look of shock, Tatiana gave her order.

"Guards lock all four of these pieces of drow elf trash in the anti room none are to leave, and ladies if any harm comes to Ranko, your lives will be forfeited. I will give you to Ranko's soul bonded _BLUE DRAGON_!" She spit at her, Rohn looking on in shock and dismay; while the women paled, they had forgotten about that.

She then summoned more of her guards, Rohn watched with confusion as his wife and her friends were dragged off. When the head of the guards arrived, Queen Tatiana was about to give her orders when a flash of ice blue light flared next to the captain of the guard. Standing in front of her was Corellon Larethian, he was surprised at the anger he saw in her face. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when Kajri put a hand on his shoulder and beckoned him to follow her.

"Captain Aran I want a contingent of guards prepared we are going after Ranko she has headed for orc territory, _WE_ will leave in one hour." She dismissed him, but he stood in front of her worry on his face.

"Majesty, I will do as you ask, _but_ if by _we_ you include yourself I cannot comply. Your safety is paramount, and it would be unadvisable for you to put yourself at risk." He gulped as Tatiana turned an angry glare onto him.

"You will do as I say, those women told her that _I_ did not want her here any longer to counteract that I _WILL_ go with you! _DISMISSED_!" She snarled out, the captain bowed then left.

Tatiana stood there clenching and unclenching her fists, her husband came up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Her instinct was to jerk away, but she did not, she began to calm as his arms tightened around her. Rohn looked to the queen then to his mother and Corellon Larethian, he inched closer to the latter to try to find out what was going on. Listening he began to smile, and tried hard not to laugh. He nearly fell over in shock when Corellon made his feelings known.

"WHERE ARE THEY I WILL TEAR THEM APART ATOM BY ATOM! TO HELL WITH THE BLUE DRAGON THEY ARE _MINE_!" Everyone left in the throne room, started sweating bullets, and quickly headed toward the exits, as Corellon Larethian burst into ice blue flames.

He stormed toward the throne rage permeating from every pore of his body. He stopped in front of the queen and with a snarl plastered on his face, he spit out his question.

"_Where_ are they!" His voice was low and menacing, and dripped with implied threats.

"They will be dealt with later Corellon, our first priority is Ranko, we will be leaving soon do you wish to join us?" With the fire still blazing around him he nodded.

Those going included the queen, the king, Corellon, Kajri, Honeysuckle, plus some of other sprites and pixies. They were met outside by one hundred of the guard. The queen spotted on other going with them Coridan he stood there his face a mask of rage as he held his war ax ready for use. They all took flight toward the orc's territory. They flew quickly as Ranko's speed made it hard to catch up right away. Coridan was being assited by two guards.

They suddenly heard the angry roar of a dragon, they spotted a blue speck heading for the orc territory, lightning billowing from its maul. It was still almost at the orc territory when one of the guards shouted a warning.

"LOOK!" They all looked toward the orc territory.

They were halfway there as they watch the funnel cloud coming from the center of orc territory. They could see large objects in the funnel they assumed was debris. They then sped up as fast as they could.

"We will not get there in time at this rate." Raged Corellon, as he began to glow.

The ice blue glow expanded and surrounded the entire rescue party obscuring them from the view of those watching. When it cleared they were no longer there.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Over the destroyed area of forest in orc territory a large ice blue glow appeared. As it disappeared, the entire Faerie rescue, party was there. They landed and were shocked at the devastation they found. Examining the bodies, they found that all but one of the orcs was dead. The last one was barely alive. The problem was he was found by Corellon.

He bent down next to the dying orc, its beady eyes staring at the god in defiance. Corellon reached out, grabbed the orc s neck with one hand and began to squeeze cutting off its air. The orc knew it was dying but it fought anyway, because it wanted to die when it was ready not at the hands of an elf.

"Which way did she go?" Corellon snarled into the ear of the orc.

"Die elf garbage!" The orc gasped his retort and spit in the god's face.

"Then I will get what I want my way!" He stated smiling evilly at the weakening orc.

The orc started gasping for breath, as it tried to scream in pain. Corellon was glowing not the ice blue of before, but a dark midnight blue, which spread to the orc. After several minutes he stood up, the orc lay unconscious, and near death.

"She continued on toward the east, come let us leave this place before more orcs arrive. I am sure they saw the funnel as well. Corellon told the rest of the hunting party.

"That means she is heading for Dragon territory, and the home of my people!" Kajri mentioned to everyone.

As they prepared to take to the sky a lighten bolt struck at the feet of Corellon. He looked up to see the ancient dragon he played with as Laret. A smile crossed his face until he realized the dragon did not recognize him and considered him an enemy. Oberon moved to protect his wife and the guards to take aim at the dragon.

"NO DON'T HURT HIM!" They all stare at Kajri when she ran in front of the guards.

"Don't you see he is soul bonded with Ranko he knows something is wrong!" Kajri turned to face the dragon, she cast a flying spell, and levitated up to him.

"Cerulean, please we're not your enemy we are looking for Ranko, please help us find her!" Kajri pleaded, the dragon looked at her with distrust.

"YOU ARE THE ONES WHO CAUSED HER PAIN, YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" The big blue bellowed.

"HOLD DRAGON!" Cerulean turned to see Corellon glowing ice blue and in his god regalia.

"I KNOW YOU, I SMELLED YOUR SCENT ON RANKO!" The dragon bellowed at him, then Corellon shifted shape and into the girl, the dragon knew as Laret.

"Help us save her please, Cerulean!" Laret pleaded with the giant lizard.

The dragon landed in front of the guards who tried to protect their king and queen. He lowered his head and snorted out a small lightning bolt that cleared a path to the royal couple, though no one was hurt too bad.

"I WILL HELP, BUT FROM THIS DAY FORWARD _I_ WILL STAY WITH HER TO PROTECT HER! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" Cerulean told the royal couple.

"I agree to your terms, dragon, but only for the sake of Ranko!" Queen Tatiana told him.

The dragon then took off and headed east, after picking up the scent of his soul bonded. The Faeries watched him fly off shock was evident on their faces. They soon gathered their wits and checked for wounded. When they found no one was badly hurt they took off after the dragon.

Corellon smiled as the group took to the air. He moved toward the east, high out of the range of the orc weapons. They needed to hurry as the night was progressing on and they wanted to find their wayward charge before anything could happen to her. Many with the party cared about the young Faerie several of her sensei had joined the party when they heard what happen Coridan was one of them. He was being helped to fly by the magic of Kajri. They flew on fast keeping an eye out for orc traps that might reach them at their height. Worry for Ranko showed on many of their faces.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka finally stopped sobbing but held tightly to Seran, while they waited for Hiromi Masaki to return. They had returned to Hiromi's office an hour ago. Then suddenly Nodoka bolted up right her eyes wide with terror. Seran grasped her shoulders and made her face him.

"Nodoka, my love what is it what is happening?" He asked with some urgency.

"Oh, Seran she has given up, my baby wants to die!" Nodoka collapsed against Seran, the tears flowing again.

Seran stood pulling Nodoka to her feet. They headed toward the assistant, a look of determination in his eyes. She was on the telephone and way ahead of the Sylph. She had been watching them closely and felt sorry for the woman in her despair, but when she heard the last part she knew something had to be done to speed up the paper work.

She first called the Clerk of Courts office and got them to rush the paper work, she then called Hiromi with the urgency, telling her boss she can pick up the paper work on the way back to the office. She thought she could hear a young girl screaming in the background.

"NOOO! SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO RAN-CHAN! I FEEL IT, I AM GOING WITH YOU!" Nodoka could hear her over the speakerphone and recognized the young woman's voice; she smiled sadly to herself, that Ranko could cause such loyalty.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko's concentration was again beginning to wane; she cast the flight spell because she was too exhausted to fly under her own power. Several times during the flight she and her passenger nearly crashed, but her determination to get the winged unicorn to safety kept her going. It helped that and when she started losing altitude the fluttercorn would kick her with a hoof. While flying she talked to the fluttercorn, about anything happy she could think of, but she never finished her thoughts because to her they always ended with her being hurt. This brought her down even more and she resolved that when she got the fluttercorn to safety she was going to disappear and never trust anyone again. All people ever did was cause pain and she was tired of being on the receiving end of it.

What Ranko did not know was that fluttercorns were empathic, and the one she carried was sensing her emotions. Each time when she started a happy tale, to when she stopped, as it got sad, it also sensed her determination to see it to safety and to vanish without a trace. Ranko started another slow decent and the fluttercorn was about to prod her when Ranko stopped it.

"I'm awake girl, we're landing there in that grove of trees. I will tend your wounds then you will be free to go." Ranko told the unicorn Faerie with a single tear going down her cheek.

[To go home to those that _love_ you. I should have known I would never find happiness.] Ranko thought as her despair filled the air around her.

She landed in a small clearing, after setting down the fluttercorn she cast a small light spell. This enabled her to find twigs to build a fire. Digging into her red pouch she pulled out her flint and striker. She held them in her hand looking at them; she rubbed her hand over them, as tears streamed down her cheeks. The fluttercorn empathetically felt her sad melancholy feelings and limped up to her. She then placed her head on Ranko's shoulder from behind and snorted softly. Ranko reached up and patted the fluttercorn's nose.

"I am sorry girl, this was a present from one of my sensei, Coridan, he, was a dwarf. He taught me a lot about axe and hammer fighting and survival in the woods." She wiped her eyes, then started a small fire.

She put away the flint and striker, and then turned to her patient to examine her. She checked the wings first for any damage that could not be fixed and that might prevent it from flying. There was none she could see *YAWN*. She shook her head to keep awake, she was so tired, but her patient came first. She then checked its leg. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found it was not broken. Ranko then put her hands on the fluttercorn s back and began to cast a healing spell her sprite sensei had taught her.

Ranko and the fluttercorn glowed a soft golden yellow, as the glow covered the fluttercorn it seeped into its body healing its wounds and giving it back its strength and energy. When the glow dissipated, Ranko fell to her hands and knees, her head bowed low. When the fluttercorn leaned forward to nuzzle the young elf she could hear her desperately trying to get her breath.

"WELL, WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HEAR!" The deep booming voice bellowed, causing the ground to tremble.

Ranko was so exhausted she was ready to pass out. She however, struggled to her feet, taking a ready stance. She turned to face the intruder, and to protect the defenseless Faerie creature. She was unsteady on her feet and very weak but she did not care about herself anymore. She had to make sure the fluttercorn was safe. She flared her aura and that proved too much, she fell to her knees and curled up into a tiny ball. It was through tired tear filled eyes that she watched a huge silver dragon enter the grove.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The dragon watched from her perch above the entrance to her home in the side of the mountain. The moon glinted off her silver scales. Normally a rogue Faerie held no interest for her, but this one had power she had never before sensed, and from this far away too. The Faerie was still miles away from her shores. The other thing that caught her attention was the fact that the Faerie was carrying a fluttercorn. There must be something very special about that Faerie for a fluttercorn not to bolt; even a wounded fluttercorn will escape all attempts to hold it.

The pair finally made it to a clearing near the dragon's home; she took flight she wanted to meet this extraordinary Faerie. When she arrived, she watched and listened to the girl talk to the fluttercorn. She could not understand why she was crying, was it a happy crying? It did not _feel_ as if it was. She marveled at how the Faerie used the last of her strength to bring the fluttercorn to safety.

The dragon had never seen a Faerie do something so selfless, sure they help those in need, but never to the extent where it would risked their own lives. She needed to meet with this young girl. She reached the grove just as the Faerie settled in to build a fire. She wondered why the young girl was crying. She listened to her as she talked quietly to the fluttercorn.

She knew there was more to this then just a gift from a teacher, but what it was she did not know. She watched as the girl struggled through setting up the fire, she was exhausted, but she kept pushing herself for some reason. Once the redhead had the fire lit, the dragon watched as she turned her attention to the fluttercorn. She began to examine every inch taking special care to note where the major wounds were. The dragon was shocked when the young girl then cast a healing spell using the last of her energy reserves to cure the fluttercorn.

[THIS IS NOT GOOD, SHE CAN DIE, WITH HER ENERGY SO DEPLETED, I MUST HELP.] The silver dragon thought with determination.

The silver dragon cast its own healing spell, around the young girl; she healed her giving her the strength to cast the spell. She watched as the girl collapsed but she seemed fine just weak. This confused the dragon she should be fine then realized with amazement that Ranko took the additional strength she had given her and gave it all to the fluttercorn. The dragon smiled as she decided now was the time to meet her guests.

"WELL, WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HEAR!" She announced while entering the grove.

The silver dragon watched with awed interest as the young girl did something no Faerie would ever do, she took a martial arts stance. The dragon lifted an eyebrow at this turn of events and was even more determined to meet this girl. Then something dawned on her.

[COULD THIS BE SERAN'S PUPIL?] She thought as she watched Ranko fight to keep her balance.

She was even more surprised when the redhead was able to flare her battle aura, not only because of her weakened state but because she was so young to begin with. The dragon was brought out of her thoughts when she saw the Faerie collapse and curl into a tiny ball. The Faerie stared up at her through tired tear filled eyes.

The dragon leaned its head down to look at Ranko then it glanced up at the fluttercorn and snorted out a deep resounding laugh. The young girl tried to get to her feet; it was almost as if she thought that the dragon was going to hurt the fluttercorn.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the silver dragon's tail, causing her to cry out in pain. She looked up to see an ancient blue circling over her. The silver stood in a protective manor over the young Faerie and fluttercorn. Then she heard a faint whisper.

"Cerulean, my Cerulean!" The silver looked to the redheaded Faerie that whispered the cry, then up at the blue, and decided to try something.

The silver did not want a fight this close to the village, nor did she want to see the young girl and fluttercorn hurt either. Staying protectively over the girl she called to the blue spiraling closer to her.

"CERULEAN! WHY HAVE YOU LEFT THE CHROMATIC'S DOMAIN, TO TRESPASS ON MINE?" Silverfire boomed at the blue.

The ancient blue landed in front of the silver, knowing she was no match for him in strength or years. He did not attack because she blocked his path to his soul bonded. He looked to the weakening Ranko then to the silver.

"I CAME BECAUSE SHE SUMMONED ME!" The blue responded, its hackles rose as it felt the wood elves sneaking up behind it.

"CALL OFF YOUR WOOD ELVES; I AM HERE UNDER A TRUCE WITH TATIANA!" The blue bellowed at the silver.

Silverfire raised an eyebrow, and stared at the blue with disbelief. She was about to ask why the queen would call a truce with a blue dragon when she heard the weakening voice of the young Faerie call to the blue.

"Cerulean, help me take me away, please!" Came the horsed whisper from Ranko, while tears fell freely.

"HOLD ELVES DO NOT FIRE...YET!" She needed time to figure this out there ws something she was missing.

The silver turned her back for the first time on a chromatic dragon; she leaned into the face of the fluttercorn, the dragon's confusion being felt by the little Faerie unicorn.

"Kiri, what is going on here?" The dragon whispered at the fluttercorn to the surprise of the struggling girl.

Ranko looked from the fluttercorn to the dragon in surprise. Then as she watched, the dragon began to shift its shape into that of a tall silver haired elf. Fear flashed in her eyes, which was noticed by the dragon turned elf. The hunting party of wood elves slowly entered the grove and surrounded the four occupants. They kept a wary eye on the giant blue, which watched the young redhead carefully. They waited as the dragon looked to the fluttercorn for an explanation.

The fluttercorn stood protectively over the struggling Faerie as the dragon waited for her question to be answered. The fluttercorn scowled at the wood elves knowing that somehow elves had caused her savior great pain. The fluttercorn then told of how Ranko had saved it from the orcs and during their flight here _tried_ to tell her happy stories from her life, but all her stories ended with deep sadness, pain, and despair.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko watched as the fluttercorn looked to be talking to the dragon-lady. She wanted to get up and fight to protect the little creature but she had no strength, her will to live was gone as well. She reached out toward Cerulean, wishing she could die in his arms. With all eyes on the silver-haired elf and fluttercorn Ranko laid her head down for what she felt would be the last time. She closed her eyes and let the darkness wash over her taking away the pain. Now no one would be bothered by her any more, they can all live happy lives.

[Bye momma, I still love you even if you don't love me no more.] She passed out her life force slowly ebbing away.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Raist and Hiromi returned Ukyo to her restaurant, laughing all the way. When they got to the door, Ukyo stopped and became ridged she then screamed a blood curdling scream that shook the doors. Raist turned her toward him and gasped at the fear and anguish he saw play across her beautiful face.

"Ranko something is wrong! OH MY GOD SHE WANTS TO DIE! NNNNOOOOO!" Ukyo screamed collapsing into Raist's arms.

The two Faerie folk entered Ucchan's carrying the sobbing girl. The pixies all hovered around the young girl. It was then that, Hiromi's cell phone began to ring.

"Moshi, Moshi. Yes I understand, we will be right there."

"NOOO! SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO RAN-CHAN! I FEEL IT, I AM GOING WITH YOU!" Ukyo screamed as she tried to get up from the booth Raist put her in to calm down.

"No Ukyo you can't she is in the Faerie realm, we will go to her, she will be fine you'll see. We will let you know through the pixies what has happened alright!" Raist told her, he cringed as he stared into eyes of raging fire, and then they slowly closed.

He looked up at the pixies that nodded. He smiled at them, and then headed back toward Hiromi's office. When they got there, Nodoka was in shock staring off at a wall but not really seeing it. Raist went to her but Seran stopped him, Raist scowled up at the Sylph. He then backed up at the look of utter sadness and desperation on Seran's face.

"She received a faint telepathic message from Ranko. The child told her she loved her even though she didn't love her any longer." A tear escaped his steel blue eyes as he watched Nodoka stare blankly.

"She has lost the will to live and Nodoka says she can feel her dying." He gently touched her cheek, as Hiromi and Raist stared dumbfounded.

"Then there is hope!" Raist said as he shook himself out of his stupor.

He pushed past Seran and grabbed Nodoka by the shoulders; he shook her violently into the waking world. Seran began to glow with anger, but Hiromi stepped in front of him blocking his path to the Faerie mage.

"Leave him Seran he knows what he is doing!" Seran scowled but nodded slightly.

Nodoka came out of her stupor to look into the anxious face of her friend. She then bowed her head as silent sobs began to rack her body. Raist put his arms around her and began to hurriedly, talk to her.

"Nodoka, please we must hurry if we are to help Ranko, I can use your link to her and help her stay alive." He told her quickly.

"She doesn't want to stay alive, Raist, she wants to die." Nodoka stated flatly, tears still falling.

"I don't care what she wants she is a child, something must have happened to her to get her this depressed, and when I find out what it was...!" He left his threat dangling, with venom.

Nodoka nodded and Raist took her hands in his. Having her connect with Ranko, he began to cast a very powerful healing spell, pushing it into Nodoka, who then tried to force the spell through her telepathic link to her dying daughter. She had never done this she was frightened she would not be able to do it now. She then felt a strong familiar hand on her shoulder helping her guide the spell.

Not all the spell got through the link, but enough of the magic was able to make it too the intended recipient. The three Faeries only hoped that it was enough to do the job. When the spell was finished and Nodoka had completed in sending it through the link, she fell back into the arms of Seran who knelt down and held her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her from behind.

Hiromi came up from behind Raist, placing a hand on his shoulder; he turned to look at her. He saw the questioning look on her face; he shrugged at her unanswered question. He turned to the Sylph couple. Nodoka after catching her breath reached with her link to her daughter, she pushed her love through the link to her child. She reached trying to touch the mind of Ranko, the tears flowed down her face as the link seemed to be gone.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The party of Faeries headed out over the orc territory toward the home of Kajri, in hopes that the wood elves or dragons had seen the missing child. Corellon stewing in anger, as he contemplated what he would do to the four elf women who started this. He felt a calming spirit wash over him, knowing it was his mother Rhiannon. He realized he needed to be calm and in control if he was to find her. He reached out with his senses, feeling for her as he did when he visited her at night. He reached for the spark of life that would tell him he was on the right track. He began to worry as he felt nothing; if she was alright he should have felt something, anything.

[Are we too late? _NO_ we can't be I won't allow it not now, not when I have, come this close!] He thought, as he sped up, the others following suit.

They headed out over the ocean that separated the metallic dragon territory from that of the orcs. The guards kept one eye on the queen as they flew on. Many in the group were tiring, but they could not rest until they reached safe lands. That was not until the metallic dragon's domain.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The silver hair elf listened to the thoughts of the fluttercorn, as it told of its capture and escape from the orcs. She told the dragon-lady of the strange things the young Faerie had done to free it and herself. The elf was quite surprised, but continued to listen. Neither of them noticed a wood elf slowly approach them and the young Faerie, but Cerulean did.

The wood elf was the village healer; he watched the redhead with some concern as the great lady, Silverfire, or Lady Dracon when in elf form communicated with the fluttercorn. He felt something was not right, she was weakening. He could sense it from some thirty feet away. He moved closer too her, and he did not like what he was _not_ feeling from her. A bolt of lightning landed on the ground in front of him and he paused. He looked at the angry blue with a malevolent stare and continued on. He knelt down and placed a hand on her heart. His movement was caught by Lady Dracon; she turned to scowl at him when he looked up at her with sad eyes.

"She has lost the will to live, she is almost gone." He stated in a flat tone.

"NNNNOOOOO!" All present turned to the blue, Lady Dracon falling into the arms of the healer.

The blue began to shimmer and glow a pale golden orange. His body started to shrink and reshape itself into a six foot two inch tall human male he looked to be roughly between twenty to twenty-five years old. It is hard to tell human age when you compare to a dragon's. He had the slit shaped reptilian eyes of a dragon; his features reminded the dragon-elf of the young Faerie in front of her. His hair went to his waist and was a sapphire blue. He looked down at himself then up at the changed silver. He then thought no more about it as he ran to the young elf girl and took her in his arms.

He brought her close to him, and in that instant a pale golden light surrounded Ranko, the blue held her back slightly. The lady and fluttercorn looked on anxiously when it faded the elf knelt down beside the blue and young girl. Ranko's eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked up at the silver-haired elf, then at the blue hair man that...LOOKED LIKE HER! She passed out from the shock.

"Come help me get her to my cave, and no funny stuff blue or I strike." She told the changed blue dragon.

"Do not threaten me _young_ one, I eat young dragons for fun!" He scowled at her, while lifting an unconscious Ranko in his arms.

They got to her cave and she made a place for Cerulean to put the young girl she then knelt next to her and shook her lightly. Ranko's eyes slowly open to see the silver hair elf but the other one was not there. She then saw movement from the corner of her eye, but was distracted when the elf started talking to her.

"I am the Lady Victoria Dracon, you can call me Victoria my dear, and how do you feel." She asked as she brushed a strand of wild candy apple red hair from her face.

"Let me die, I won't hurt anymore then." Ranko gasped out as she lowered her head again and closed her eyes.

"NO, RANKO...!" Victoria held up her hand to stop the blue.

Victoria was not about to let that happen, she again cast her healing spell this time it would not be passed on to anyone or anything else. The spell did its job but Ranko refused to waken it was almost as if she refused to be healed. The healer came forward again.

"What is it Ijas? Why won't she _heal_?" She asked looking from the girl to him.

"It is as I said mistress she doesn't want to live, some great pain has taken hold of her, and she won't release it. Until she does we may lose her." He said as he sadly looked at the young Faerie.

"_NO_! SHE CAN'T DIE!" Cerulean rushed forward and pulled her into his arms trying to reach into her mind to find out what did this to her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Lady Dracon walked over to the blue she knew what he was trying to do. A wood elf started a fire in an alcove near where the young girl laid. She turned when she heard a soft flapping and looked up to see the fluttercorn flying near the roof.

"Kiri I thought you went home?" She said staring at the fluttercorn.

{I am not leaving her, she risked her life for me, and I want to help save hers.} It thought back to the changed dragon.

Victoria nodded, and the fluttercorn landed next to Ranko and watched intently as Victoria place a hand at either side of the girl s temple. Cerulean looked up at the silver with an angry scowl. Lady Dracon ignored him as both he and she probed the young girl s mind.

She then cast an ancient spell, remembered only by dragons for exploring the thoughts of another. Ranko's life as a mortal played out before Victoria and Cerulean in gory detail. She looked up at the blue that stared at her with shocked eyes as he was picking up the images as well. The cruel and torturous training, the loneliness, the curse, the battering at the hands of a violent young girl she had feelings for. The constant fighting to survive, the dishonor of a friend against the young girl, and the need to be the best or lose all he had.

They next saw the changing the night terrors, the saving of the blue, the joy of being loved by her mother, and sensei alike. The party the meeting of a god, who knew more than he was letting on. Then the morning after the horror that she was again alone, that still no one really wanted her, the escape from Tatiana's realm.

They saw her landing at the small spring in orc territory the not caring any longer the wanting to die getting stronger. She ignored the threat of her continual rape, by those disgusting creatures, then the danger to an innocent. Silverfire marveled at the sheer power of the girl, she felt the force of the martial arts techniques she used amazed that a human was able to access her ki to that power. Cerulean could not believe all that his bonded had gone through he now understood why she fainted when she saw him. He was her other side now gone for good but how?

Her landing in the grove, and all that happened to get her to this point. As the visions ended Lady Victoria rose, after implanting the sense of her being needed and loved in her mind, which she was. She felt the love that came through that spell to heal her. Through the telepathic link, she had with her mother. She hoped the thought she planted would take hold enough to make her want to live.

All they could do now was to wait. Ijas sat with her wiping her brow with an herbal mixture of chamomile, rosemary, and lavender, to sooth her jangled nerves. They waited, Ijas sat tending the girl, and thinking about what he saw when the Lady went into the child's mind. They could not see what she saw but from the look of pure rage and hatred that went across her face, it must not have been good. He worked cautiously as the blue dragon watched him closely, and suspiciously. He feared that whoever caused this girl s pain was going to be in a lot of danger when the two dragons came after them. Ijas actually believed they would join forces just to get revenge.

Ijas was still young as elves go, he took over as healer when his father was killed by an orc raid one hundred and fifty years ago. He was two hundred and thirty years old and was still in training when he had to take over. A lot had changed and he had to learn fast. Like most wood elves, his skin was well tanned and he was lean but muscular. His hair was black as ebony, and wore to his waist in a braid. He had pointed ears and angular sculptured features. His eyes like his hair were black. He stood tall for most elves at at six feet five inches. He leaned over and put his ear to Ranko's lips to hear what she began to mumble.

"Momma, I'm sorry, I was bad, please love me again!" Ranko mumbled quietly, as Ijas moistened the cloth and put it on her forehead.

Ijas sat back and began to scowl, how could a mother not love her child? He gently dabbed the side of her face with the cloth. Ijas was watched under the watchful eyes of the fluttercorn and Cerulean. Ijas' wife came in with a tray of food, for him and his patient.

"How is she doing my love?" His wife asked as she sat down.

"Not good Mieka, I will be staying the night with her, she must be watched." He stated as he dipped the soft cloth in the herbal mixture and began gently wiping her face and neck.

Mieka took the cloth from her husband and smiled. She pointed to the tray and gave him a stern look. He smiled as she gave him her usual look when he was more concerned with his patients then his own health. The interaction was monitored closely by the blue and its effect toward his bonded.

"Eat now, my sweet I will sit with her." Mieka began to gently, caress Ranko's red hair while singing an old elfin lullaby to her.

Mieka like her husband was well tanned, she was just barely over two hundred. She stood five feet eight inches and had reddish brown hair that went to her knees she also wore it braided. Her eyes were a vibrant sparkling blue green. Where her husband s features were hard and chiseled, hers were soft and rounded. Mieka reached over and patted the head of Kiri as she rose and went to the food tray where her husband sat. She bent down and picked up a large cup of broth and a spoon.

"Well if I can get her to eat it will help, don't you think?" Ijas smiled and nodded.

He watched his wife sit with Ranko's head on her lap and began spooning broth into the unconscious girl s mouth, slowly so as not to choke her. All the while singing her elfin lullabies.

Cerulean did not like losing control, this was his soul bonded, and he must sit by while these _elves_ take care of her. She should be with him in his cave, not a _silver's_ cave. He glared at the two wood elves that seemed to ignore his presence.

"Momma, please come back don't leave me, please." Ranko cried out reaching for what she hoped was her mother.

Mieka was stunned, and shocked, she reached under the girls arms and pulled her into her lap and cradled her close. She stroked the girl s long hair talking soothingly to the child, calming her down. Kiri came up and placed her head in the lap of Ranko, while she sat cringing in Mieka s lap.

A young elf came running into the cave; he looked first at Mieka as she held the Faerie girl. He then turned to Ijas, with a harried look, as he began to speak he spotted the morphed blue dragon. The young elf felt the dragon fear come from him and froze in terror. Ijas blocked his sight of Cerulean and slapped him once to bring him around.

"What is it, Najha?" The young elf shook his head as he faced Ijas.

"Lady Dracon has sent me with a warning a party from Queen Tatiana's court has landed and the queen is with them. She feels they may have come for the girl." He nodded toward Mieka and Ranko.

"Fine I will set up a defensive shield until otherwise informed." He said as the elf was leaving.

"Lady Dracon is not going to give her back is she?" Mieka asked with worry while she looked down at the girl clutching to her.

"I don't know my pet, I just don't know." Ijas left but was soon back with what he needed.

He was just getting started to set up the shield when a strong hand landed on his. He turned to stare into the angry reptilian eyes of the blue dragon. Cerulean motioned him toward Ranko and his wife. He reluctantly did as the blue bade him, with wide eyes Ijas watched as the dragon began to cast a dragon s warding spell much stronger than anything he could ever erect. When the dragon finished Ijas watched as, the dragon began to change shape and transform back into his original shape.

He watched as the dragon took a guard position right in front of the door, watching out toward the woods. Ijas slowly moved closer to his wife's side. He looked at his wife who was rocking the girl and trying to get her to eat a little more broth. He smiled at her and knew when their child was born. She would be a wonderful mother. His smile dropped to a scowl as he thought about the woman that abandoned this young Sylph.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The rescue party had landed near the village, Kajri leading them. Tatiana followed her, with Oberon by her side. Corellon Larethian was close behind them. The rest of the party brought up the rear. They were met at the outskirts of the village by twenty armed wood elves, and more could be detected in the forest around them.

"It is I Kajri, we are looking for a missing Sylph child have you seen her, we believe she came this way?" Kajri asked from a distance knowing better then to advance upon them.

"We have her, and here she will stay." The soft silky voice came to them from behind some trees.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Hiromi finished what was needed for the finalization of Nodoka's release from Genma, and control of their child. Nodoka shakily signed, then waited agonizing minutes for her copy. It took an hour more to get the copies and file the originals with the Clerk of Courts making it official. Nodoka stared at the stack of papers in her hands anger flashing across her face.

"Twenty years of my life wasted, and reduced to a pile of papers. The only good to come of it was my child, and now you." She said looking at Seran.

He took her in his arms and held tightly, as she sobbed. She then pulled away, put the papers in her bag of holding, and bowed to Hiromi and her assistant.

"You will excuse me if we don't stay, but something is terribly wrong at home and we need to be going." Hiromi nodded and gave her a hug, then waved as the three of them took flight once they left her office.

"I hope your wrong Nodoka-san and everything is fine at home." Hiromi whispered as she watched them disappear into the distance.

A shadow on the roof of the building across from Masaki Hiromi's office also watched the three-take flight, and then disappeared shortly after the three Faeries were out of sight.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A young woman of twenty-five, with long waist length black red hair knocked on a set of dark mahogany doors. She heard a muffled response and entered the office. The office was thirty feet squared; at the far end was a large window with half-drawn drapes. This caused the figure at the desk to be surrounded by the sun coming in the window. There was no empty wall space in this office as the three remaining walls were covered with floor to ceiling bookshelves. By the doors were a deep red leather sofa and two wing back black leather chairs. There was a coffee table of cherry wood between the sofa and two chairs. In one of set of bookshelves was built a small bar with refrigerator and sink.

The carpet was a soft plush charcoal gray. The desk was a large six feet wide and four feet deep. In front of the desk were two more winged back leather chairs only these matched the color of the sofa. On the other side of the desk was a large executive leather desk chair in black. The person in the desk chair was busy working on the laptop sitting to his right, while occasionally looking through a pile of folders on his left. The man looked up as the young woman approached.

"Yes, Miriomi, what do you want?" He asked sounding put upon by the intrusion.

"This packet was just delivered by your investigators it seems a lot has been happening with your daughter and grandson." She told him, while handing the packet to him. Dhe then turned and walked out leaving him to go through the information.

His eyes flashed with an angry red fire as he went through the papers. He smiled evilly when he read his daughter was now divorced from that idiot. They widen when he reached the document that stated his grandson is now his granddaughter. He wondered how the investigator could lose them for a whole day only to have his daughter re-appear with two strange looking men.

The man leaned in close to the photo pulling out a magnifying glass he examined the photos. The magnifier fell from his limp nerveless fingers. He then turned to look out the window of his office in time to see a flash coming from Tokyo Towers, a block and half away from his office.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The rescue party turned, they were faced with the glowing angry red eyes of a female elf with silver hair. She stood six feet, with a well-defined body and wearing the same type of clothes as the other wood elves, loose brown pants and a long sleeve green tunic that wemt to mid thigh. Her silver hair reaching to her mid back and was loosely braided. Through the red glow flashed silver could be seen as her eye color, the reptilian shape was also seen. She unlike the other wood elves her skin was a dark honey color, instead of their deep tanned skin. Tatiana with Oberon step forward, they bowed to the elf woman.

"She is our responsibility Silverfire, we have come to take her home, where she belongs." Tatiana explained, trying hard to keep the worry from her voice.

She however did not do as well as she had hoped, Lady Dracon noticed it. She raised an eyebrow and the red glow faded from her eyes, but she still refused to give in to their demands.

"That may be, but she is to weak to travel now, and I think since I was to train her anyway I will keep her here to start her training. When her mother returns _IF_ she returns, I _might_ return her." Tatiana bowed her head and shook it in disbelief.

"Please, can I talk to her, to let her know that those women were lying to her?" Tatiana asked as she looked up at the dragon turned elf with a tear running down her cheek.

"No, right now she is very ill, and unless she chooses to live she won't last long." Victoria said lowering her head.

"Let me see her please, Lady Dracon, I can get her to listen." Kajri pushed forward fear evident on her face.

"No, I am sorry, under your care she was hurt much worse then what that idiot father of hers ever did. She is under my care now." The dragon elf stare at the wood elf with an angry glare.

[And Cerulean's] She added silently to herself.

"I would however like to have a private word with you, Majesty." Lady Dracon directed toward a small building near the grove.

"Can I at least see her please?" Tatiana asked pleading in her eyes.

"I will warn you there is another who guards her and _he_ is not someone you should make unhappy." Lady Victoria told the queen, Tatiana looked confused then her eyes went wide with understanding.

"The blue dragon!" She gasped out in a hoarse whisper.

Lady Dracon nodded and led Tatiana toward her cave, Kajri tried to follow but the wood elves would not allow her to pass. She fell to her knees and began to sob. Coridan came up and patted her shoulder; he helped her to her feet and led her back to the rest of the group. The guards set about setting up a camp, as they may be a while. No one noticed that Corellon Larethian was missing. The captain of the guard approached King Oberon, a questioning look on his face.

"Majesty, may we talk?" He asked as he bowed to his sovereign, Oberon nodded.

"I understand there is a strong telepathic link between young Ranko and her mother." This was stated as a fact and not a question, but Oberon nodded.

"Sire shouldn't we send a couple of the guards back to the castle, as I am sure her mother knows something is wrong, and may return earlier than expected?" Oberon looked at him for a moment.

"Yes Captain that is an excellent idea the sooner her mother can get here the faster the dragon will let her leave. Make your selection, but warn them not to tell her mother anything, I and Tatiana will do that when she arrives." The captain bowed as he turned to head back to his guards.

He selected two of his stronger fliers, but not high elves, one was a Salamander (fire elemental) the other was a dwarf warrior-mage. He gave them their orders from the king, then his own.

"You are to answer to no one but me, my orders override anyone else. Do you understand?" The two guards nod, their understanding.

"You locate Nodoka, and bring her here, if Seran and Raistlin wish to join her allow it, they will help protect her. Just remember do not tell her anything except that you are bringing her to Ranko." The guards nodded, and then saluted before taking off.

Captain Aran watched his soldiers flew away. Aran was a high elf, but unlike many of his brethren, he was tolerant of other races in the realm. He did not like that, his people were so prejudiced, and he spoke out about it every chance he got. His mouth turned up in an angry grin that was probably the reason he was outcast among the high elves. He was thankful to Queen Tatiana and King Oberon for taking him on anyway.

He stood tall at six feet three inches towering over Seran by an inch, his hair was a golden honey blonde, and he liked to wear it long like his wood elf cousins. He normally wore it loosely braided, but he liked the rope braid that Ranko had wore her hair in the first night she was at the palace and he had Kajri show him how to do it. His eyes were a white green, which most females seemed to be fascinated by. Like most high elves he had the hard angular features, along with the pointed ears, but instead of the thin wiry build his was more muscular since he worked out to keep himself strong.

Especially since one of the queen s main advisors was Rohn and half-high elf with all the biases they had. When his men finally were out of sight, he turned his attention back to the camp being set up. His eyes narrowed as he watched some of the high elves that came with them, shun their wood elf cousins. He then headed back to his king to report the deployment of the two guards.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Lady Dracon led Queen Tatiana to the entrance of her cave. Tatiana stood at the cave door her face going pale. Inside the cave, facing the door was the blue dragon, his eyes flashing with rage, and it was directed at the queen.

"Cerulean let her see the child!" Lady Dracon told him.

"NO!" I WILL PROTECT HER NOW! SHE IS MINE TO WATCH OVER!" Cerulean's voice boomed in the small cave.

Tatiana stepped closer to the door. Her face showing the distraught and anguish she was feeling. Just before she touched the opening, the hand of Lady Dracon stopped her. Tatiana turned with a questioning look.

"There is a protective barrier there, and it is not by elf magic. My guess is Cerulean put up a dragon ward. Only _he_ and the owner of the cave can enter or leave." The silver-hair elf explained, while looking to the blue for conformation.

"AH, IT IS NICE TO SEE ONE SO YOUNG, HAS LEARNED HER ANCIENT MAGIC SO WELL!" The blue answered with a sarcastic tone.

"Please Cer...Cerulean, can I just see her? Those women lied to her; they did it deliberately to hurt her. I..We had no part in it!" Tatiana pleaded, the blue raised an eyebrow, and gave the request some thought.

"VERY WELL, BUT YOU WILL DO SO FROM OUT THERE!" The blue told her.

The queen then gasped as she watched the blue began to glow a golden orange and shift his shape to that of a young man of twenty-five. Her eyes bulged when she recognized the face of the blue hair man in front of her.

"Ranma!" She whispered, Cerulean raised an eyebrow.

"So I do look like her old self?" He asked the queen nodded.

Cerulean turned his midnight blue cape flapping around his sapphire blue armor; he went to the elf female and held out his arms. Mieka looked uncertainly from the changed blue to her husband who nodded his ok. She lifted Ranko's small form to Cerulean; he held her close and gently reached out with his mind to tell her he was there. As he started to turn he stopped his eyes going wide first with confusion then shock.

Ijas came up to him worry on his face, the two women at the door watched with fear growing evident on their faces. Ijas placed his hand on Ranko's heart and felt what Cerulean did. He looked up at the blue dragon with a wry smile. The dragon man looked at him a flash of anger crossing his face. He turned to the cave entrance his soul bonded held tightly and protectively in his arms.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tatiana watched as she saw Ranko clutching the wood elf female. Then Ranko was given to the blue dragon. She marveled at the change in his face from harsh and angry to concerned and caring. She became frighten when he became shocked and confused. The wood elf male with them went to Ranko.

"What is wrong has something happened to her?" She asked frantically of the silver dragon beside her.

"I don't know!" Lady Dracon stepped forward about to enter the cave when she saw Ijas put his hand on Ranko's heart then smile wryly at the dragon who seemed miffed.

Cerulean then brought Ranko to the door, Tatiana gasped. Ranko looked drawn and very pale. She started to lunge forward, she needed to hold her, tell her everything was fine, but Silverfire held her back. She watched as Ranko clutched at Cerulean's cape, trying to pull herself deeper into his embrace.

She then jumped as the elf male suddenly appeared in front of the door. His face was a mask of rage and hatred. Tatiana was suddenly very happy that the shield kept him inside as well as keeping her out. Lady Dracon then led her away. Tatiana looking over her shoulder trying to see Ranko one more time, but could not get past the elf.

The silver-hair elf led Tatiana into a home near her cave; she closed the door and sealed it magically, for their little talk. Lady Dracon knew for sure that the information Ranko had heard from those elves had to be false, because if they were right and Tatiana wanted to get rid of the child, the queen would not be here now.

Victoria offered the queen a seat, which she took readily as her legs were about to give out. She looked up at the elf a questioning look on her face. The dragon-lady knew what she wanted to know.

"No she had not been wounded by the orcs *SIGH*, she has given up her will to live." Tatiana gasped and turned even paler.

"She was going to allow the orcs to kill her so she wouldn t trouble those who didn t want her any longer. They would have been able to if they hadn't shown her their other captive." Tatiana looked up with surprise, Victoria continued.

"They had captured a young adult fluttercorn, Kiri; they were going to eat her alive in front of Ranko, to show her what her fate would be. Ranko's belief in protecting innocents came with her when she crossed over, she attacked her captures." Lady Dracon served Tatiana some herbal tea then sat to finish.

Neither paid any attention to the shadow hiding in the hallway of the house. Its eyes glowing with fierce ice blue fires. A second figure appeared behind it, but it never took its eyes off the two women as it and its companion continued to listen.

"She was exhausted but used her magic to carry the wounded fluttercorn to my shores. I watched her use the last of her strength to heal it. I cast a heal spell on her too, but instead of healing her she took its energy and passed it on to Kiri." The elf stopped, took a sip of tea, and wiped away a tear.

"I listened to Kiri as she told me what happened, it was Ijas who noticed something was wrong that the child was not recovering. A healing spell was cast on her from somewhere. I believe it came from her mother. I also cast another healing spell, and cured her but she did not recover, she had given up her will to live and was...is ready to die." Tatiana went pale and nearly dropped her cup.

"I needed to know what had happened to put the child in such a state, so I used my magic to see her life story. Many people will be sorry when Cerulean and I have finished with them. When I found out the reason was four of your high elf subjects I was disgusted to say the least, homicidal to say the most. When I left her mind, I implanted the thought that she was wanted, and that her mother will return.

"I know this as fact because when I gleaned her mind I sensed her mother trying to contact her, trying to tell her she loved her and to hold on for her. I pulled that thought forward because the link was very weak and placed it in the child's mind and heart. I hope that it will be enough to get her to want to live.

"Your main worry now is the blue dragon that is her soul bonded. He saw all that I did and _he_ is going to be harder to control. He has no loyalty to your throne. His _only_ loyalty is to Ranko. I also worry for her mother, because he may take what those elves said at face value." Victoria said as she took another sip of her tea.

Tatiana's eyes began to burn with rage, she looked up when she felt the hand of Lady Dracon on her shoulder. The elf looked down at her, eyes blazing fiery red again. Tatiana cringed back a little when she saw her smile and instead of seeing the beautiful elf in front of her she saw the silver dragon instead.

"There is going to be a long line of people who will want to take care of those four elves, but right now the child is my main concern. You are welcome to stay the night here. I will not however allow you to take her back; she will stay here until her mother reclaims her. While she is here I will begin her training." Tatiana was going to say something, but stopped when she saw the look in the dragon's eyes.

Lady Dracon removed the seal spell and called to one of the wood elves giving him orders to set up the small house near where they were camped for the King and Queen. She then escorted the queen back to her party. The two shadows watched them leave, and they soon left as well.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Lady Dracon stood outside her cave watching the two wood elves work on Ranko. She spotted Cerulean still in human form crouched nearby, a dazed look in his eyes, yet she knew he was still focused on Ranko. She advanced and passed through the shield, she watched as it shimmered then settled back into place. The two wood elves and fluttercorn looked up as she advanced on them. They smiled at her as Ranko joined in looking at her. Victoria smiled down at the young girl who looked at her confused. Victoria reached down and took Ranko in her arms at first the girl shrunk away looking back at Mieka with fear, who smiled and nodded ok. She turned back to the silver-hair elf, with uncertainty.

"Well little one, you had a lot of people very frightened. I am glad you are back with us as I am sure you mother will be as well." Ranko's eyes filled with tears as she looked away from the woman cradling her in her arms.

"She still believes her mother is not coming back." Mieka explained to the confused dragon-lady.

"Well I have about thirty or so Faeries including King Oberon and Queen Tatiana who say otherwise, child those evil women were lying to you, they _wanted_ to hurt you and they _knew_ just how to do it." She told Ranko with a soft smile.

"Rea...Really?" She looked at the elf with a hopeful look as a noise caught their attention.

They turned to see Cerulean rise to his feet and head for them his dragon eyes blazing. Ranko stared transfixed as an older version of her old self-came toward her. She smiled when she heard the silver dragon whisper to her.

"That is Cerulean, it seems your bonding with him gave him the ability to shape shift into human form." Ranko held out her arms to the blue haired man when he was close enough he took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"Ranko will sleep here with me tonight and tomorrow you can talk to Tatiana. I have already told them you will not return with them until they bring your mother here to get you. Besides Seran had already set up a training schedule with me so, we will begin your training while you stay here." She said to a smiling Ranko.

"Can Cerulean stay too, please?" The young girl begged holding tightly to the ancient blue dragon, Lady Victoria looked unsure, at the thought of having a blue dragon so close.

"I will not leave her again. I will be staying, you can either allow me space here in your cave, or I can stay human and stay at the building next to your cave." Cerulean told her with no room for argument in his voice.

She nodded, then had Cerulean remove the dragon ward, once gone the two wood elves left the cave escorting Cerulean to the building next to Lady Victoria's cave. Victoria put Ranko down on the sleeping mat, then Kiri snuggled up in front of Ranko, as she watched the beautiful elf transform into a beautifully majestic silver dragon. The dragon then laid, down and curled around the young girl and fluttercorn. Silverfire waited until Ranko was sleeping soundly before she let sleep take her as well.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The shadow slowly descended from the ceiling of the cave, its ice blue eyes glowing with happiness, mixed with anger. He hovered over Ranko and Kiri, scowling when the fluttercorn looked up at him, her horn glowing with magic. One minute the shadow was about to blast the fluttercorn with a sleep spell the next it is flying through the cave at a high rate of speed, to crash into a far wall.

The shadow slowly slid to the floor then stood shakily to its feet, its eyes burning with anger. The shadow backed up as flat as it could against the wall when it stared directly into the slit shaped silver eyes of a very _BIG_ dragon. A glow appeared over their heads revealing Corellon Larethian.

"She doesn't need you now godling, while she is with me, she will not have need of your nightly visits." The dragon spit out angrily as she shifted to human form.

"She is _mine_, I will not have you interfere _lizard_!" Corellon shot back with just as much anger.

"She is not a piece of property to be owned, she just came from a life where that was all she ever was to people, and now _you DARE_ to do that to her again!" Corellon was about to retort when he stopped, his eyes widening in shock.

He looked to the sleeping girl, and lowered his head. Silverfire relaxed, as she watched the realization come across the young gods face. She pulled back to allow Corellon a chance to settle to the floor of the cave. He slid down the wall staring at the young Sylph.

"She cannot hear us; I have placed her in a sound shield." Silverfire told him as she turned to look at her and the fluttercorn.

Kiri watched the two of them intently from inside the bubble her horn still glowing though not as brightly. Silverfire smiled, her teeth glinting in the magical light that floated over Corellon. She turned back toward the godling and scowled.

"You had no right to visit her bed at night even if all you did was to hold her. She must fight through her night terrors, they will make her stronger, and she will win eventually, now that she is in a realm where she is loved and nurtured and not manipulated." She told him waving her han in a gesture to encompass the world.

"I am surprised your mother did not tell you this, when you started." She said to a shamed face godling.

"I did tell him, but you know how stubborn men in love can be." They turned to stare at Rhiannon.

Silverfire chuckled as she bowed respectfully to the goddess, Kiri inside the sound bubble bowed as well. Rhiannon looked at the fluttercorn and smiled sweetly at it.

"It seems the child has a way of attracting admirers." She said as she turned back to her son.

"Son, if you wish to win her do so like any other suitor would, _do not_ claim her as your property, for she will fight that more than anything." Corellon stared at the sleeping girl.

"Rhiannon is correct you know what her life was like before. Here she has a chance to relive what Genma stole from her. You try to do as he did you will find yourself out in the cold, not only by her mother but by _her_ as well." The human form of the silver dragon stated with wisdom beyond her years, and then an evil smile came across her face.

"Of course there is always Cerulean, I am sure that he knows of your visits and if he catches you, I don't think he will be very happy." Silverfire told the godling.

"You re right I am not happy!" The three turned to the door of the cave, as Cerulean entered, his golden dragon eyes blazing with fire.

"_I_ am her soul bonded, and I will only allow this if _she_ truly wishes it. Come to her again without her knowledge or permission godling and you won't leave." Cerulean then turned to Rhiannon, he showed her respect for her station, but he also let her know he did not follow in her worship.

Corellon nodded and stood, his face a little paler under the light. He bowed to Silverfire and reluctantly to Cerulean. Then he and his mother disappeared. Silverfire removed the sound shield, she shifted back to her dragon form and both she and the fluttercorn went back to sleep.

Cerulean stood in the door of the cave watching Ranko, for a few more moments then left. He did not however return to the house given for his use. He instead shifted back to his dragon form and curled up outside Silverfire's cave entrance.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Silverfire woke early that morning and something was wrong. She stood and noticed her guest was missing. She lumbered out her cave and with a speed born of a mother's love, to look for her little guest. When she exited the cave, she found Ranko in front doing some katas, under the watchful eyes of the ancient blue, still in dragon form. Though Silverfire could tell she was an experienced martial artist, today it did not show. Today it showed that her heart was not in it.

"IF YOUR MIND AND HEART IS NOT IN TO WHAT YOUR DOING IT IS A WASTE OF TIME, CHILD." Her voice bellowed over the valley.

Ranko spun, to see the huge dragon standing behind her, confused as to how something so big could sneak up on her like that. Ranko plopped down on the ground crossing her legs. She looked at the grass she was sitting in, pulling blades of it from the dirt. Silverfire shifted to her elf persona and sat down next to the quite girl.

"What is wrong child?" She asked with a gentle touch on Ranko's shoulder.

"Is my momma really coming back for me?" She asked not looking up, while pulling grass from its resting-place.

Victoria placed her hand under Ranko's chin and lifted her tear streaked face up. She looked deep into the two pools of sapphire blue that shimmered still, with unshed tears. She smiled tenderly, while she brushed a strand of red hair from her face.

"Child, when you healed the fluttercorn last night you drained yourself to near death, it was _your_ mother that sent the spell that saved you. Now if she didn't love you would she do that?" Victoria asked a wide-eyed Ranko.

Kiri fluttered down from her perch above the cave entrance and laid her head in Ranko's lap. She looked down at the beautiful creature and smiled shyly as she began to pet it. Then she looked back at Victoria, with a questioning look.

"I don't have to go back, do I?" The silver-hair elf looked a little startled, but shook her head.

"No not unless you want too, I was planning on keeping you here since I am to be one of your trainers. I also thought you would train with Ijas in herbal medicines. It is important to know how to heal as much as it is to know how to fight." She told the redhead, as Ranko scrunched up her face at the thought of learning something not related to fighting.

"She is correct Ranko, and I will help in your training as well." They both turn to see the new human form of Cerulean standing there with a smile on his face.

"Now come it is time to say goodbye to those who came looking for you, and I have agreed that Kajri will be staying to make sure you keep up on your other studies." She said as the too stood.

"Aww, man do I have ta." She whined at learning protocols, magically run PCs, geography, and the likes.

Lady Dracon laughed a hearty laugh that sounded strangely like the whispering winds through the trees. She led the Sylph, Cerulean and her new friend to the campsite area, where the rescue party had stayed during the night. There was the bustle of preparations, as they made ready to leave.

"_Ranko_!" Kajri was the first to spot her as she entered the clearing.

She ran to her charge and scooped her up into a big bear hug, and giving her kisses all over her face.

"_Gramma_! Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" Ranko said as she pushed herself away as best she could, but not far enough.

Soon the Sylph was surrounded by people she believed did not want her around, her tears streaming down her cheeks. When suddenly she is pulled from Kajri, and given a hug even Ryoga would envy. Ranko looked into the eyes of her dwarf sensei Coridan. Smiling she returned the hug.

"H...Hey now let s not get so mushy here!" He sputtered but still smiling as he held her tightly.

Ranko felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into the tear-streaked face of Queen Tatiana. She cringed away from her but could not go far as she was still being held by Coridan. Tatiana tears flowed even harder Oberon came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. She kneeled down and with a low raspy voice, talked to Ranko.

"Ranko, child, I know what you heard from those women hurt you deeply, I can still see the pain in your eyes." Ranko kept a wary eye on her as she slowly reached out to caress the young girls face gently.

"You must believe me little one, those women lied to hurt you, and they wanted you to be hurt." She dropped her hand from Ranko's face and lowered her head.

"Please child, I don't want you to leave, your mother is coming back for you. You have brought laughter and energy back into my court. Don't let their cruelty against you, make them victorious." She covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

Now deep down some part of Ranma was still there to some extent and the one thing he could never stand to see was a girl cry. Ranko got down from Coridan's grasp and tentatively walked over to her auntie. She knelt in front of Tatiana and wedged herself between the crying woman's arms. Her arms wrapping around the queen.

"Please, don't cry auntie I believe you really I do." She said softly to the queen.

Tatiana looked down at the Sylph holding onto her and she wrapped her arms around Ranko laying her cheek on the top of the girl's head. Tears continue to roll down her face, but instead of tears of sorrow, they were now tears of happiness.

"Your highness it is time for you and your party to leave. Ranko will be fine here, she will be trained and well taken care of." Victoria told them.

"Can't you just come to my castle and train her there?" Tatiana asked hopefully, as she looked down at Ranko.

"No, she will be learning herbal healing from Ijas, and he cannot be away from the village for that long of a period. I will bring her for visits on days she is not learning, I promise." Tatiana nodded then kneeled down giving Ranko a big hug and kiss.

Cerulean walked up behind Ranko and placed a hand on her shoulder, Tatiana stared at the morphed dragon understanding his meaning. He will not allow anyone to harm her again. Tatiana pitied anyone who tried.

Ranko held onto the queen a little frightened, and unsure. Then Kajri came up and put her hand on Ranko's shoulder. She looked up at the elf with a tired smile. Tatiana stood and looked a Kajri with a wistful longing.

"Take care of her Kajri." The wood elf nodded and led Ranko back to the hut the queen and king stayed in the night before, Cerulean close behind.

Seeing Ranko was getting tired and still had much recovering to do. Tatiana turned to Lady Dracon and bowed deeply as did the King and the rest of the party. She stood and looked around the clearing; most of the village was there, with a mixture of emotions playing across their faces. There was one thing she was certain, if the four-elf woman were here right now, Silverfire would be the last thing they saw. She shuddered at what they might do to them. The wood elves were far from the heathens the high elves made them out to be. In most ways, Tatiana felt they were a much better race then the high elves, as they knew the importance of tolerance, and most importantly, they cherished their children and the children of others.

They turned and took to the sky as they headed back some of the wood elves waved some looked indifferent, others looked relieved, while many looked angry. They still blamed the queen and king for allowing that to happen to a child. It had spread through the village about Ranko and many wood elves were already contemplating not even returning her to her mother.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka made it to Tokyo Tower in less than ten minutes; her training with Ranko had increased her speed considerably. It took Seran and Raist several minutes before they arrived at the tower. Nodoka was getting ready to enter the portal, when her daughter's life was in the balance, she was not waiting. Both men just shook their heads neither of them noticed the shadow on top of the building across from the tower, watching them until it was too late. The wind blowing across the figure its long black hair tossed by the breeze and the sun glinting off a reflective surface on the top of its head.

Nodoka screamed when hundreds of chains wrapped around her, the two men jumped to her aid only to be encased as well. They turned to see a young boy with sorrowful gray eyes and long black hair standing over them. Nodoka struggled to get free, the tears flowing even faster.

"PLEASE MOUSSE, RANKO IS DYING I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Seran and Raist looked from Nodoka to the young boy with surprise, Mousse knelt in front of the bound woman.

"I know that is why I am here. I cannot stay here any longer, since Ranko left; I have felt as if the most important thing in the world to me is gone." This caused Nodoka to stop struggling, and stare at the boy with unbelieving shock.

"I don't love her as a man does a woman, Mrs. Saotome, but as I would a sibling. There is something else somehow I can feel her, I can feel her pain and I am going with you, I want to stay with you, please! There is nothing left for me here, but hatred and abuse." Mousse bowed his head after removing the last of the chains from the shocked Sylph and her companions.

Nodoka looked at Seran with a questioning look. As if she was asking if they could claim him as their son. Seran smiled he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder then looked at his future wife. Mousse jumped at the hand and looked from a fuzzy Seran to a somewhat clearer but still fuzzy Nodoka.

"As matriarch of the Aurora clan it is your right to allow anyone you want to become either your child or a member of the clan." Nodoka looked to her fianc then back to the young boy.

Taking his hand, she pulled him to his feet and gave him a motherly hug and kiss on the forehead. She then turned and Seran opened the portal, she and Mousse stepped through followed by a smiling Seran and a very confused Raist.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka burst through the gate and into the Faerie realm, still clutching a very shocked Mousse's hand and headed straight for the palace of Queen Tatiana, eyes ablazed with concern and anger. Seran and Raist followed close behind. Seran came up next to Nodoka and took Mousse's other arm so he was not left dangling uncomfortably from his new mother's grasp.

Nodoka flew at her top speed which was still only half as fast as her daughters but more than twice as fast as any Faerie in the kingdom. Seran ended up being dragged along with Mousse since his speed was a bit less than the speed his future wife could travel. When she streaked overhead, the Faerie folk looked up amazed at her speed. In less then ten minutes she had traveled the ten miles from the mountain of doorways to the palace.

Mousse breathed a sigh of relief as she pushed past the guards, of which none even tried to stop her. She still clutched Mousse's hand in hers and pulled him and Seran through the palace. The guards knew to expect her, they were given orders to let her pass. That and the fact that she was glowing a bright blue that sizzled with heat and electricity, helped.

Mousse was wondering why her aura was not hurting him when he noticed it was because she had extended it around him as well. Nodoka had cried herself out on earth; her eyes though were still red and puffy. Now she was angry something happened to her child and she was not there for her, she was angry with herself for not being there, but she was also angry with Tatiana for not protecting her baby.

When she stormed into the throne room, there where thirty to forty guards stationed around it. There was a clear path to Queen Tatiana and a man sitting next her, it was the king. Nodoka had not met him more than a few times since most of his time was spent ruling the realm of shadows. Standing at the far end of the room with several guards around them was four very nervous female elves. They watched Nodoka advance on the throne; she bowed to the royal couple then stood straight and tall. Before she could say a word, Tatiana began speaking.

"Ranko is fine she is now staying with Silverfire in the wood elves realm, she is being taught by Silverfire and the wood elves. I have left Kajri with her to continue her education in court protocols." She explained as she watched some of the fright and anger dissolve, but not completely, Tatiana tried a change of subject to allow her to calm even more.

"Nodoka? Who is this earth boy with you?" The queen asked, Nodoka looked confused then turned to see she still held Mousse's hand in hers.

"He has requested to be mine and Seran's son." She stated flatly.

"Have you agreed then to add him to your clan?" Tatiana continued watching as more anger drained from the woman in front of her.

"Yes I have, I would like him to be a Sylph like his soon to be father." Nodoka explained, Tatiana nodded then advanced on the blind boy.

Tatiana put a hand over Mousse's eyes, which began to tingle with little pinpricks. When she pulled her hand away, Mousse blinked then gasped as he looked into the face of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Tatiana then placed a hand on his shoulder and began to glow bright white the aura surrounded her and Mousse when it died away Mousse was encased in a cocoon as Ranko and Nodoka had been.

"He was a cursed Jusenkyo victim but his curse is gone. So he will still cross over faster than you did but not as fast as Ranko. By the time you return with Ranko, you should have a new son, and she a brother." Tatiana cringed when she saw the mention of Ranko brought back Nodoka's anger.

She knew she could not put it off any longer. She looked to Seran whose anger glowed brightly in his eyes and around his body. Tatiana told them what had happened a month ago to her daughter and why she was no longer in her custody. Tatiana watched as Nodoka stared blankly at her, she knew the mother could hear her as she was glowing, a bright red.

Nodoka listened, her eyes widening with horror, at how close she came to losing her child. Then her anger grew first toward the queen, but she fought that anger Tatiana could not control the heartlessness of those around her no one could. It did however, grow toward the four elves that sent her daughter blindly to her almost death, _with_ the belief that her mother no longer wanted her!

"THEY SAID WHAT TO MY BABY!" She turned with her katana drawn and glowing a bright red like her.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO HURT A CHILD SO MUCH THEY WANT TO DIE!" Nodoka stormed toward the four elf women.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The four elves watched as Tatiana talked to the mongrel's mother, they could not believe that the queen was going to allow another mongrel into their midst. All four showed nothing but contempt for the whole thing. To think they have been locked away in small dank rooms with only one window, a bed, table, and chair. All because of these mix breeds and _now_ there was going to be another one.

The elves suddenly began to sweat as a dark red glow appeared around Nodoka, when they heard her shouts they slowly started to inch their way to the exit. Their way was blocked by ax carrying dwarves, one of whom seemed familiar to them. He was four feet in height, with gunmetal colored hair and beard; his hair went just to below his shoulders while his beard went all the way to his waist. His eyes were a steely gray blue, which stared at the women with pure hatred. The women paled as they recognize that dwarf as Coridan, one of Ranko's instructors.

They turned when they heard a commotion coming from the throne, and stared with wide-eyed horror as a blur of red streaked toward them. Her blade drawn and was glowing the same eerie red. The women began to sweat as the demon Sylph closed in on them katana raised for a killing strike. When Nodoka was in striking range, she started the downward stroke with deadly accuracy at the lead elf, Miya.

"NODOKA, STOP! Their punishment is already being taken care of." The voice was clear, full of ice, and very commanding.

Nodoka's sword stopped just a hairs width from cleaving Miya's head in two. Nodoka came so close she actually cut several locks of her hair from her head. With gasping breaths Nodoka glared daggers at the women, when she turned she nearly stumbled into them. She was shocked at the devastation left in her flight to get to the cruel women. Nodoka had begun to blush. She stared at the unconscious bodies of dwarves, elves, salamanders, and others. Seran smiled behind his hand.

"Oops, I am sorry your highness." She said bowing to the queen and king.

"Don't worry about it, it is quite understandable, my dear." Tatiana explained, seeing Oberon trying to hide a grin as well, she scowled at him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Raist entered the palace throne room in time to hear Nodoka's yell and stopped in shock while he watched her charge four-elf women. He was so enthralled with Nodoka's actions that he never heard the commanding voice of his queen. He only saw Nodoka stop, before cutting open one of four elf women's head. He sighed as his shoulders slumped forward. He watched as Coridan led Nodoka back to the throne through the maze of unconscious guards. He saw Seran and the king trying to hide their smiles.

Raist came closer and Coridan told him everything the queen had told Nodoka. Raist was first surprised then disbelieving; Sylphs and high elves have always gotten along. Then Coridan told him what the women were calling Ranko. Coridan was sure the temperature in the room just dropped to zero. Raist stormed away from Coridan and toward Nodoka and Seran, Coridan followed, at a discrete distance.

"Welcome back Raist, I think you and Seran should escort Nodoka to Silverfire so that she may get Ranko back." The queen cut him off before he could say anything, when she stared into his angry golden eyes.

"Oh I know this is not the time Nodoka, but I wish to ask before other things come up." Nodoka looked at the queen intrigued but impatient to get to her daughter.

"Ranko wants a sister, she had asked if her one true friend, an Ucchan could come and be that sister." Nodoka looked a little surprised, she looked to the cocoon containing her son, then to Seran, who smiled and nodded, she then replied.

"I do not mind, I do know that Ukyo is alone and has no one." She told the queen.

"Then when you go back for your meeting ask her, but she must think about it, because once she crosses over she cannot cross back. My goodness your family is growing quickly." Tatiana smiled as Nodoka nodded, and then she and Seran bowed and headed out.

Raist watched them leave an excited smile on his face. He then bowed to the queen and king and left the throne room. When he exited the palace, he saw Nodoka leading a good hundred yards ahead of Seran as they headed for Silverfire's territory. Raist was soon joined by an escort of ten guards, who looked for the others. Raist shrugged and pointed to the two retreating dots in the distance. They then took flight to follow, Raist jumping ahead of the guards at a much faster speed. He slowly began to catch up to Seran who was lagging behind as Nodoka streaked ahead.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Since Ijas refused to allow Ranko to train for at least two months, she had been busy exploring with her new friend Kiri. Kajri and Cerulean followed behind them as best they could. Today they were having a picnic near a waterfall that Kajri used to swim at when she was little. Ranko and Kiri had explored every inch of the wood elves territory, and Ranko had even gotten a quite a bit training in with Ijas since it was not to strenuous.

She and Kiri enjoyed following him when he went to search for plants needed for making medicines. Ijas and Mieka came with the group today, as there was a cave behind the waterfall that Ijas grew very potent mushrooms for a healing potion. Kajri and Mieka set up the picnic while Ijas played a little tag with the laughing Ranko and Kiri. Cerulean watched from near the lake, and smiled when Ranko dragged him into the game of tag. Mieka smiled and rubbed her tummy absently while she watched Ijas play.

"He will make a wonderful father." Kajri smiled as she watched Mieka.

"Uh? Oh, yes this will be our first, seeing him play and teach Ranko, *SIGH*. I just wish the baby would get here." She finished with a wistful smile.

The silence was broken by screams from the village. They all looked toward the village with concern. Ranko cried in alarm and points to the sky over their homes.

"LOOK RED DRAGONS!" She yelled as she took off toward the village, Kiri following behind her, Cerulean following on the ground behind them.

"RANKO NO COME BACK!" The women screamed as they made to chase after her.

"NO, you will not go to the village, Kajri take Mieka to the cave behind the falls I will go after Ranko." Ijas ordered while pushing the women toward the cave.

"_Ijas_ no, you are not a warrior you will be killed." Mieka cried while holding her swollen abdomen.

Ijas looked at his wife guilt flashing across his face, and then they heard more screams. He kissed Mieka passionately and pushed her and Kajri into the water toward the hidden cave. Once they were secure he ran toward the village.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko flew quickly and within seconds, she was hovering at the treetops surrounding the village. The warriors where fighting as best they could with bows and arrows, but they were not much help against the dragons' tough hide. Only a few got through and that either was lucky shots or magically enhanced. Silverfire was fighting with the older red dragon while trying to keep the two younger ones away from the village. Ranko grew angry when one of the young dragons raked her back with his claws in a pass by. Everyone paused when a large white energy ball with streaks of blue, sickly greenish yellow, red and black hit the young dragon square in the chest. Their only warning of it coming was a shout.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" The blast knocked the young dragon back three hundred yards, it probably would have gone farther, but it hit the nearby mountain that bordered the village.

Ranko flew into the battle with a look of determination, her fists covered with the sparking of elemental fire. The dragon Ranko hit flew groggily back into the battle, revenge in its eyes when it looked at the little redhead. Silverfire took this opportunity to get a hit on an opponent who was distracted by the arrival of this Sylph. The older dragon was knocked back he then signaled the two younger ones to charge Silverfire. He wanted the Sylph for himself.

The two young dragons attacked Silverfire, but since Ranko had done considerable damage to one of them, she was able to hold her own against them. The two young dragons stopped when a bolt of lightning streaked across their path. They looked around and saw a man with blue hair. He stood near the trees and glowed golden orange. All three dragons smiled when the man changed into an ancient blue, thinking they had an ally. The smirks quickly changed when the blue dragon took to sky and plowed into one of the younger reds.

[This Sylph is very powerful for one so young, I must have her and the fluttercorn as well. My, I will be the envy of the others.] The older dragon thought as he lunged toward a charging Ranko and Kiri. He was quite surprised at the speed with which she attacked. She kept dodging all his attempts to capture her.

[I guess I will have to tire her out first.] He chuckled to himself, with glee.

"KACHUU TENSHIN AMIGURKEN!" Ranko rained over five hundred electrically charged blows onto the dragon.

AAARRRRRGGGGG! The dragon roared, as he had never felt such pain when her electrified blows hit him.

The dragon was shocked that one so small could hit him and actually caused him pain. It was like being hit by another dragon. The dragon felt an intense heat from somewhere and was confused as to where it would be coming from when he turned in time to see Ranko throw a fireball with a diameter of two feet. The elder red dragon just barely dodged preventing his wings from being brunt by the fireball, but it still got a section of its left hind flank.

The wood elf archers took notice of this and began firing upon that wound. This infuriated the older dragon that a young Sylph whelp could do this to him. He began to step up his attacks, watching and waiting to make his move. He noticed his young cohorts were having trouble with the silver and traitorous blue. He then turned his attention back to his prey.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kiri felt like she was not contributing to the fight, since her magic was mostly protective, she decided to enhance Ranko's ability to endure the stress of the fighting. This allowed Ranko to hold out longer against the red serpent, but she had not fully recovered from her near death experience and even with Kiri's help she was weakening.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The ancient red smiled to himself, as he sensed his new _pet_ weakening, in his mind flashed a multitude of things he would force her to do for his pleasure and amusement. In her fast weakening state Ranko made her first and last error against the red dragon. She over extended herself as she went for another chestnut fists attack. The dragon took advantage of it as he slammed her down hard to the ground. She landed on her stomach knocking the wind out of her; she struggled to her hands and knees, Kiri by her side trying to give her the strength she needed. It was no good since she was still weak from fighting for her life a month or so ago. The dragon landed next to her and reached down to pick her up. When he just about had his prize, he caught the site of something glinting out of the corner of his eye. Then he roared as a sharp pain shot through his wrist.  



	5. Chapter 5

Ranma 1/2:

A New Awakening

Alternate Continuation (minor crossovers)

By: Dani Yanega

Concept by: Jerry Unipeg (starfire)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Five

Nodoka and Seran took off in the direction of the wood elves, she knew she should wait for the guards and she knew that Seran could not fly as fast as she was flying. She did not care her daughter needed her and she needed to be with her. Nodoka gave a quick look over her shoulder to see Seran falling behind. Farther back, she could just make out Raist and the guards.

Suddenly she started getting this nagging feeling that she was needed _now_, so Nodoka put on all the speed she had and shot forward toward her daughter. She covered the distance in less than an hour and she knew she should rest, but that nagging feeling that Ranko was in danger kept persisting. When she reached the outskirts of the wood elves territory, she spotted the three red dragons that were fighting a silver and the blue Ranko bonded with. No that was not right two of the reds were fighting the silver and blue, the other was..Nodoka's eyes widened with horror when she spotted her child fighting the last of the reds.

Nodoka went pale, when she saw her daughter get slapped to the ground, anger rose from the very depth of her despair. Adrenaline coursed through her, she shot forward pulling her crystal katana from its scabbard. She nearly lost her daughter while she was away she was not going to watch her die at the hands of a beast.

Nodoka watched while the dragon landed near her child and started to reach for her baby. The frightened mother dug deep for her untapped reserves. She found that surge just as the dragon grabbed for Ranko. She burst forth with speed to match her daughter and came down with her katana cutting through the dragon s wrist with the razor sharp edge of her magically enhanced sword. The dragon screamed and staggered back clutching its bleeding stump.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU DISGUSTING BEAST!" Nodoka screamed as she waved her sword before her, while floating over Ranko.

The dragon quickly cast a healing spell to prevent loss of blood. He then glared at the older Sylph in front of him. He smiled an evil grin as he made ready a spell to take care of this troublesome Faerie. If it was not for the fact she maimed him and now needed to die he would have made her a slave of his as well.

Ranko stared up at her mother in awe. She flew over her and glowed a deadly ice blue with red tinge that encompassed not only her but also her sword. The month she had been with Silverfire, she had learned to detect when a dragon was getting ready to cast a spell, and this red was going to cast a big one.

"WATCH OUT MOMMA HE IS CASTING A BIG SPELL!" Nodoka's eyes narrowed as she charged the loathsome beast.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The dragon gaped when after the warning shout the elder Sylph blurred before his eyes. He could not keep track of where she was, until he felt the biting edge of her sword. He roared with pain and tried to lash out at the maddening Faerie, but could not touch her.

The other two reds, Silverfire and Cerulean paused when they heard the deafening roars of the older red. All four were surprised when cuts seemed to appear out of nowhere. Then Silverfire spotted Ranko on the ground, she looked back up and saw a flash of red. She raised an eyebrow when she realized who was fighting the old red, Cerulean realized it a moment later.

The fight lasted for an agonizing two hours, they watched mesmerized as cuts appeared like magic on the red dragon. Then the cuts became deeper, some to the point where they were going clear through. Parts of the red started falling and the two younger reds began backing away from the area with a look of awed amazement.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The older red dragon watched in horror as parts of him became dislodged. He knew he had better end this or he would be dead soon. He took a deep breath ready to expel it in the general area of Nodoka, when a blast of ice hit him square in his maul. Temporarily blocking his mouth, this was all Nodoka needed as she sliced through the dragons neck with a ki enhanced katana. The red plummeted to the ground, they were lucky that their fight had taken them away from the village and toward the mountain where there was less people. That part of the village had been evacuated when the battle started to move in that direction.

The two younger reds stared in disbelief at the body of their leader and teacher that was scattered across the ground. Finally ending with what was left of his body next to his severed head. Nodoka turned to face them her fury still not satisfied, as she lunged for them katana raised for another fight. The two reds took this as their cue and left very rapidly. Nodoka lowered her sword as the adrenaline faded leaving her exhausted.

She then slowly turned to the silver dragon and bowed respectfully. Silverfire nodded at her, as she turned to fly quickly to her daughter. Nodoka spotted her daughter riding the blue and heading straight for her. The dragon held Ranko in his front paws, as she was too weak to ride on his back. The blue landed next to the floating Faerie. She looked at her daughter then at the dragon. The blue suddenly held Ranko out to her mother. Nodoka snatched her up and held her tightly to her as she slowly landed at the feet of the towering blue. A male elf arrived and tried to give her and Ranko a potion. Nodoka was to busy covering every inch of her daughter's face with kisses. She then pulled back and gently moved her hair from her face. Nodoka stared into the blue orbs of her daughters eyes, hers filling with tears.

"_Do not_ ever doubt my love for you, my precious one, without you I am nothing. Please remember always that I love you." She told her daughter while pulling her into another tight embrace. Tears poured from Ranko's eyes as she realized that her mother still loved and wanted her.

"I love you momma." She gasped in between sobs while holding tight to Nodoka.

While still grasping her daughter tightly, she noticed a unicorn with butterfly wings. It seemed to be deciding whether to attack her or not. She then noticed that many of the wood elves with the same expressions.

"You will have to forgive them, after fighting to save Ranko's life they are not so sure her return to your care is in her best interest." A soft silky voice told her a voice that carried great authority.

"I will not leave here without my daughter. If I have to fight all of you to claim her, then I will. I have already killed a dragon do you think you can stop me." The elves looked both shocked and angered, at her challenge.

Then a large shadow fell over Nodoka, Ranko, and Silverfire. They turned to see the blue dragon staring down at them. His face twisted in rage and indecision. He slowly reached down and picked up Nodoka and Ranko in his paw bringing her up to look him in the face. His eyes glowed a pale blue when the light faded he looked down at Lady Dracon and the wood elves.

"SHE IS RANKO'S MOTHER, AND SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT _THEY_ DID TO RANKO. I WILL STOP ANYONE WHO PREVENTS THEIR REUNION!" Cerulean glared down at the elves, while Ranko held fast to her mother, as Cerulean put them down.

Victoria came forward raising a calming hand to the elves. She walked up to Nodoka, with a small smile. Nodoka held Ranko closer to her while they stood there surrounded by wood elves. Ijas standing on the outside of the ring of elves watching the events unfold. Victoria searched Nodoka's face she believed that the elves were lying to Ranko, but now she wanted to make sure, before she relinquished Ranko to her. Silverfire smiled and bowed to Nodoka then held out a slender hand to her. Nodoka took her hand warily, when Victoria got a firm grasp of Nodoka, her eyes began to glow a soft white. Nodoka's eyes went blank as she stared off into the distance.

"Momma? Momma, what's wrong?" Ranko asked frantically while shaking her mother.

She looked to Victoria's glowing eyes than back at her mother's blankly staring ones. She then grasped their joined hands and began to try to pull them apart, but Victoria had a firm grip and would not let loose her grasp.

"LET GO OF MY MOMMA!" Ranko screamed while she tugged to the two joined hands.

"DO NOT FRET CHILD SHE IS NOT HURTING HER, SHE IS JUST MAKING SURE SHE CAN TRUST HER TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!" Cerulean told Ranko as she looked back up at him with eyes brimming with tears.

Not long after that Victoria's eyes returned to normal as did Nodoka's. She released her hold on the elder Sylph with a genuine smile. Nodoka however was not happy, at having her mind _raped_ by this creature.

"_How dare you!_ Invade my private thoughts!" Nodoka snarled as she slapped the silver-hair elf.

The crowd of wood elves gasped and many pulled their weapons, but Silverfire warned them off. Rubbing her cheek, she turned back to the angry redhead. With a sad understanding smile, she reached out and stroked Ranko's red tresses. She then looked at Nodoka with defiance.

"After what this child had been through I was _NOT_ about to let you take her away from here without my knowing it is the right thing. For all I knew you were just what those _women_ said you were." Nodoka then bowed her head, she looked into the face of her young child a tear streaming down her face.

"I am sorry, it is just that after all that has happened...!" Nodoka left the thought uncompleted.

Silverfire smiled at Nodoka then embraced the woman who was mother to the little bundle of energy, whom she cared so much about. Nodoka hesitated at the sudden show of emotion. Then slowly with the help of Ranko, pushing her arms around Victoria, she hugged the elf woman back. Then Ranko hugged them both.

They turned and started to head to Silverfire's cave when a commotion started behind them. They turned to see Seran and Raist panting, and trying to catch their breath. Nodoka tried to hide a smile, and Victoria looked at them with a raised eyebrow. The men looked at the devastation around them and the body of the dead red dragon, Seran then looked up at the silver-hair elf.

"_What in the name of Rhiannon has gone on here?" He staggered a few steps forward as he looked at Victoria and Nodoka, while Ranko peeked from behind her mother.

"Nodoka you should have waited for us and the guard...ah where is the guard?" Seran turned to ask the still gasping mage.

"They're *GASP* back there somewhere." Raist managed to gasp out between deep intakes of air.

Shaking his head he made his wings vanish, which to Ranko was an open invitation. Victoria and the wood elves stared in shock as a red and purple blur slammed into the two men while they held each other up. They landed flat on their backs with what little breath they had knocked out of them. The bundle of energy on top of them was a very excited Ranko.

"Hi! poppa Seran, Raist! What did you bring me?" She asked as she began searching their pouches.

"RANKO! You don't ask for gifts, now come here, and let them up. Your present is back at Queen Tatiana's palace." Ranko looked a little sad but then jumped up and ran to her mother.

"What! What! What is it? What didja get me?" Ranko asked dancing around her mother.

"I THINK, I KNOW WHAT IT IS, AS IT AFFECTS ME AS WELL!" That was all Ranko needed to hear as she flew up to land on Cerulean's nose.

"WHAT! WHAT DID I GET, TELL ME!" Ranko demanded looking right into Cerulean's crossed eyes.

"I WILL GIVE YOU A HINT!" Ranko looked at him with a big smile, she liked guessing games.

The dragon just lifted Ranko from his nose, putting her on the ground in front of him. He then began to glow golden orange, shifting into his male form. Nodoka gasped when she looked into the face of her son. The glow continued as did the morphing. When it stopped, Cerulean was standing there in the shape of a duck. His color was sapphire blue.

Everyone looked in shock at the blue duck including Lady Victoria. Ranko ran forward and grabbed the duck and gave him a big hug then looked deep into his dragon shaped eyes and with a scolding tone.

"_How_ is this a hint, turning into a duck?" Ranko smiled and hugged the duck again.

QUACK! Was the only comment the changed blue dragon said.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As Raist and Seran stare at the sky gasping to regain their breaths. The sun was suddenly blocked they tired to focus on the shadow. Their eyes widened in disbelief as they looked up into the face of a fluttercorn, who seemed quite curious about them. Her eyes sparkle with mischief while she fluttered around them in a circle causing the men to become a little dizzy. When Seran bolted upward, the fluttercorn shot over to hide behind Ranko.

Before Seran could say anything the rest of the guards showed up and tumble to the ground in a heap of bodies and wings. Slowly they disentangle themselves but were too tired to stand up and they just fell back to the ground many on their faces some on their backs.

Victoria, Nodoka, Ranko with Cerulean in her arms and Kiri walked away laughing while Seran, Raist and the guards tried to move after them. They gave up and soon many were asleep snoring loudly. Those awake were served honey cakes and nectar tea. Seran and Raist watched as the women, blue duck and fluttercorn disappeared into the dragon's den.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo woke up to the loud blaring of her radio and the pounding of someone at her shop door. She slowly sat up and looked around the restaurant; she caught sight of the clock and bolted from the booth where she was sleeping. She headed toward the door of her shop. She opened the door to about twenty people waiting somewhat patiently for her to open for business.

She smiled as she ushered them in and began serving only about ten minutes behind schedule. The terrible dream she had was still dancing in her mind. A dream, that she was Ran-Chan. She was dying because no one loved her. She was being cared for by a strange looking woman with pointed ears. Now awake she felt for Ranko, for the link that connected them she found it but it was very weak. She pushed her love for the martial artist through the link to let her know she loved her.

Ukyo was brought out of her musings by one of the pixies tugging on her hair. She looked up to see Kasumi standing there a worried smile on her face. She smiled back at the oldest Tendo then threw several orders of okomiyaki to her waiting customers. The pancakes landed on the tables in front of each customer perfectly, a round of applause followed. She offered Kasumi a seat and then made the oldest Tendo sister her favorite, a seafood okomiyaki.

"I came to return your belongings she said while bending down to pick up a duffel bag that clanked with the sound of metal and a battle spatula.

"Thanks, Kasumi, I can sure use the knives." She smiled broadly, as she took the bag and spatula.

"Ukyo, you look upset, is something wrong?" Kasumi asked placing her hand over Ukyo's when she reached for the battle spatula.

"*SIGH!* There is something is wrong with Ranko, I feel...Kasumi she wants to die!" Ukyo told her tears streaming down her face.

"OH MY!" Kasumi looked at the chef her eyes wide with fright.

"I think it is alright now, I don't feel that any more, but I wish I can be certain." Ukyo looked at the young woman with pleading eyes.

Kasumi smiled and patted her hand reassuringly then left the restaurant. She did not turn to go home but turned toward Nerima park. She headed to a secluded area near a grove of trees. She entered the grove and pulled from under her dress a necklace on a tri-gold woven chain of thirty-six inches, made of yellow, white, and pink gold. Attached to the end of the chain hung a pendant of silver in a heart shape. It was edged in the braided yellow, white, and pink gold, and had small flowers sculpted onto it. In the center of the heart was a star opal one inch in diameter, at the top point where the two humps met was a star onyx. At the bottom, point was a lapis. At the each of the outer edge of the heart just slightly below the onyx was a piece of jade.

Each of the stones was the center of a large flower on the pendant. They each had a stem connecting it to the opal in the middle. Kasumi faced the large boulder that was in the center of the grove. The boulder was covered in graffiti from generations gone by. Kasumi pointed her pendant at the stone and pressed the opal in the center. The other stones began to glow sending a stream of power down the flower stems to the opal.

Suddenly a beam of translucent light burst from the opal opening a doorway in front of the Tendo girl. She smiled and walked through the opened gate. In a forest near a small lake with a waterfall, another translucent door opened and Kasumi stepped out, to be met by many of her friends who felt her activate the portal door.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko laid down her head resting in her mother's lap sleeping from her over extending herself in the fight with the red dragon. Curled up behind her with her head resting on Ranko's waist was Kiri. In Ranko's arms was a moping sapphire blue duck, who had finally given up trying to escape the clutching grasp of his soul bonded. He laid there peacefully his eyes partially closed but still paying attention.

The women were joined shortly after they arrived at Lady Victoria's cave by Seran and Raist. Both still tired but not wanting to miss anything important. Victoria told them of Ranko's flight to her shores and of her recovery. She had been staying with an elderly elf couple of seven or eight hundred years, while she recuperated. She was still much to weak to begin any strenuous training so she had been learning herbal lore from Ijas.

While Nodoka listened, she gently stroked her daughter's hair, letting her know she was still there. Ranko slept peacefully her head pillowed in her mother's lap with Cerulean and her new friend Kiri nearby. She sat up so suddenly that she made everyone jump.

"Ranko dear are you all right?" Her mother asked worriedly to her daughter as she looked around the cave frantically.

"Momma can I go play?" Ranko asked quietly while looking out the door, Nodoka not too sure if she should.

"Alright but don't stray to far." She told her, Ranko put down Cerulean and gave her mother and poppa a kiss before she bolted out of the cave.

"Does she always move that fast?" Lady Dracon asked the Sylph across from her.

Nodoka, Raist and Seran all nodded in unison while they watched Ranko disappear into the woods followed closely by a blue duck and a fluttercorn. Ranko flew toward the lake, she could sense the opening of the gate and the arrival of someone she cared a great deal about almost as much as Ucchan.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi knelt by the lake surrounded by her friends from the Faerie realm. There were four unicorns each, was lying in a circle around the Tendo girl. Several pixies and sprites, plus half a dozen of the dragon Faeries that Ranko loved to play with. She talked quietly with her friends telling them what had been happening on earth and how their earth bound pixies and sprite friends were doing.

Then a red and purple blur streaked into the clearing, grabbing Kasumi and lifting her in the air, while spinning her around in a circle. Kasumi's friends look shocked and the pixie and sprites were about to cast spells against the evil that would take Kasumi when there was a loud *quack* behind them the animals and Faerie folk turn to see the sapphire blue duck and the fluttercorn enter the clearing.

They watched while the duck shifted to a man with sapphire blue hair and a deep scowl. They all froze because even in this form they knew he was a blue dragon, but what was he doing with a fluttercorn? They turned back to Kasumi when they heard her laughing and looked to see a Faerie with long candy apple red hair hugging her tightly and giving her kisses all over her face.

"_Ranko_, bring her back down!" Cerulean commanded of his soul bonded, who turned to look at him and nodded.

Kasumi looked at the man standing on the ground with wide shocked eyes. She gasped and putting her hand to her mouth.

"OH MY!" Her ever present reply to all that shocked or amazed her, Ranko landed near the man.

"Kasumi this is Cerulean he is a blue dragon, and my best friend, and that is Kiri she is my new best friend isn't she pretty!" Ranko introduced her old friend to her new.

Behind them the animals and Faerie folk lined up preparing to cast a major combined spell at the blue dragon. Kasumi could sense them behind her and moved so that she was blocking their aim. Cerulean noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"You would protect a blue dragon from those trying to protect you?" Cerulean asked her knowing what was going on.

"You are Ranko's friend and I trust her judgment of people." Kasumi told the blue with a firm voice and stern gaze.

"Why do you look like Ranma?" Kasumi could not help but ask him, Cerulean shook his head slightly.

"I am not sure but as near as Silverfire and I can figure out, when Ranko accidentally soul bonded with me her curse moved to me and since this is her new normal form her old male body was what was moved." He told the Tendo while pointing at his soul bonded who was off already playing with Kasumi's friends.

"KASUMI! What are you doing here?" They all turn to see Nodoka, Lady Victoria, Seran, and Raist standing behind them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Queen Tatiana sat nervously on her throne, although she was holding court her mind was thousands of miles away with a little redheaded Sylph. Oberon worried about his wife's state of mind had stayed with her. He realized until Ranko returned to her court she would be depressed. Then the cocoon next to his wife's throne pulsed with blue light. It would not be long now probably two maybe three days, and a new Aurora family member would be born.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tatiana looked at the cocoon a sad smile on her pale lips. She missed Ranko; she hoped Silverfire would allow Nodoka to bring her home. She reached out and touched the cocoon next to her and it shivered at her touch. She smiled as Oberon took her hand in his and gave hers a gentle squeeze. She scowled when Rohn walked by, to near the cocoon for her liking. She was still angry with him and his wife for the trouble they had been trying to cause for her new clan.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Rohn entered the throne room carrying a tray. He scowled when his gaze fell upon Oberon still on his throne. With Oberon nearby his advice was not accepted as readily. Then Rohn's cold blue eyes fell upon the cocoon next to the queen. His eyebrow shot up in disgusted surprise.

[By Rhiannon she is converting another one!] His eyes narrowed to tiny slits, as he made his way to the cocoon.

He stopped some four feet from it when the queen looked up at him rage flashed in her normally twinkling blue eyes. Rohn moved away from the cocoon to behind the throne glaring at the royal couple as he passed them. He paused when the cocoon began to glow even brighter; he knew the new mongrel was almost ready to come forth. He headed on toward the room were his wife and her friends were imprisoned. He knew the only reason she and her friends were in an anti chamber off the throne room and not in the dungeon was because of him and his station. The guard opened the door for him to enter the room where his wife was sequestered.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The knock was urgent sounding, as Akane hurried to answer it. She opened the door to a deliveryman, he handed her a package and clipboard, which she signed and handed back. He tipped his hat and turned to leave. Akane slowly closed the door while staring at the package. It was addressed to Genma Saotome. She headed into the family room where Genma and her father were planning how to get Ranma back to being _his_ old self.

"Who is Masaki Hiromi Mr. Saotome?" She asked entering the room, Genma looked up from the shoji board with a look of confusion, Nabiki's ears perked up.

"Don't know anyone by that name why?" Genma told her after giving it all the thought he felt it deserved about two seconds.

"Well she sent this to you." Akane said handing him the packet.

Genma took the packet and stared at it. He was surprised that Masaki Hiromi was an attorney; he wondered who would be dumb enough to use a female lawyer. He dropped the packet on the floor next to the game board. When he looked back at the board, it seemed Soun was winning.

[How did that happen, I was winning a minute ago?] Tendo's attention fell to the packet on the floor, Genma took this time to rearrange the shoji tiles to his favor.

"Saotome aren't you going to open that it could be important?" Soun asked ignoring his cheating friend.

"Why should I? I don't know this person it probably came to the wrong person." He told them picking up the package and turning it over in his hands, not seeing Soun change the shoji pieces again.

"Here let me see it!" Nabiki said with an exasperated expression while taking the packet.

She sat down at the table, Akane looking over her shoulder. The two men watched her, Soun with curiosity and Genma with boredom. Nabiki began to read the documents when Akane gasped. They both were startled when the documents were pulled from Nabiki's grasp.

Genma and Soun started reading, Genma's bored expression quickly turned to shock then anger. Soun's mouth hung agape. Not only was he now divorced but according to the document he had no son but a daughter, and one he could never see again for he had been labeled abusive not only physically but emotionally as well. The papers sited the Neko-ken training, the multiple engagements, the fact he allowed one Tendo Nabiki to exploit her against her will for money. Nabiki was angry with this and was now glad she set up that little surprise for Nodoka and Ranma.

Other documents explained that all Saotome property went to Nodoka, and that Genma was responsible for all promises he made while on the _training_ trip, and all debt incurred from the same trip. Genma paled as the attorney had an itemized list of everything he owed. Genma decided it might be better to disappear for a while maybe a training trip.

"Divorced, when did she do that?" Akane said allowed, with some confusion.

"Well according to these documents she started the proceedings over a month ago, and they just became final yesterday." Nabiki told her after grabbing the stack from Genma's lifeless fingers.

"Well at least now you don't have to marry Ranma sis, with his status being changed from a boy to a girl, after all a girl can't marry a girl." Nabiki told her with a wry smile.

Akane looked at her sister with an angry look ready to make her usual retort. When it hit her she had lost, Nabiki was right she could not marry Ranma now. Akane's eyes began to fill with tears when she turned and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, the last sound any of them heard was the slamming of her door.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Keitaro Takashi entered his family home; he removed his shoes and slipped on the slippers waiting for him. He took a deep breath and smelled the wonderful dinner, which he knew his mother Taji, had cooked for him tonight. He headed into the opulent living room and straight to his office. He opened a filing cabinet and placed the file on his daughter and grandson...granddaughter inside, locking it once he closed the drawer. He sat down at the desk his face in his hands as he rested his elbows on top of the deep red mahogany desk. He jerked when he felt the soft but firm hands of his wife while she massaged his shoulders.

"Was it a tough day at the office dear?" She asked while she gave him a wonderful back rub.

"Yes, dear it was very strenuous." He told her as he took a deep breath and let his head droop to his chest.

"Did it have something to do with that file from your investigators that you locked up in the filing cabinet dear?" Keitaro stiffened and turned quickly to look at his wife.

His wife smiled at him and gave him a long loving kiss. She then pulled away and looked him deep in the eyes, her soft brown eyes alight with fire. A stern smile slowly grew across her lips.

"Come we will discuss it over dinner and bring the file _dear_ I want to see what it says, _all of it_!" Keitaro wanted to spare his wife this, with slumped shoulders he retrieved the file and headed to the dining room. To his surprise, Hayashi and Hiroshi were already there.

"Mirako can't make it she has an appointment for a training opportunity. Some doctor in Nerima who uses special healing techniques." Taji told her husband with a genuine smile.

He knelt at his place at the table and Taji served him then her eldest son Hayashi, then her youngest Hiroshi. She then served herself, they all ate quietly for a few minutes, and then Taji turned to her husband with a smile and nodded her head. Keitaro sighed and nodded his head as he pulled out the folder. He placed it at the center of the table spilling the content.

Each person except him started to look through the papers it was Hayashi that found the photos, and Hiroshi the documents pertaining to the divorce, Taji found the one that told her she no longer had a grandson. She grasped the paper at the edges so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her sons looked up with a little fear as they watched their mother turn toward their father. Keitaro had a huge sweat drop forming on the side of his face, as the fire blazing in his wife's eyes landed on him.

"Please explain this husband!" Taji asked with a low calm voice that was really anything but calm.

"It is as it states Nodoka somehow as gotten Ranma removed from the family registry and listed him as Ranko and as female. She has divorced Saotome, and has full custody of Ranm...Ranko, plus she now travels with two male companions that are not normal." Keitaro could not stop talking he just wanted this night to be over as quickly as possible.

Taji held out her hand for the rest of the documents her sons handed them to her quickly. She looked over the divorce papers a sardonic grin crossing her face. When she looked at the photos, she could see the love in her daughter s eyes for the dark haired man. Keitaro was right they were strange first there was the gold man and then both men had such strange pointed ears then she noticed something.

"Keitaro did you notice anything strange about our daughter?" Keitaro looked up uncertainty in his eyes, he shook his head no.

Taji turned to Hayashi and he shook his head no. Hiroshi had gotten up and was looking at the photo his mother was looking at over her shoulder. Then Taji heard him gulp. With a trembling finger, he pointed to his sister.

"She has pointed ears like the two men!" Keitaro grabbed the picture from his wife and stared at his daughter Hayashi looking over his shoulder.

Both looked closely at the picture of Nodoka and saw that she now had pointed ears. Something else started to become clear in the picture as well. When Keitaro first saw it he thought it was an after image but now he was not so sure. He pointed it out to his eldest son. Hayashi stared where his father was pointing. A few moments later Hayashi stood and with a shocked look fainted dead away.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane walked home from school her aura glowing brightly. The only redeeming feature was that Kuno no longer went to Furinkan. Akane walked quickly home her fists clenched and her head bowed. It is worse than it ever was before Ranma came to Nerima. The boys were fighting her for dates again and she knew it was Ranma's fault. After all, if he were still here they would not be doing this. It's even worse with her friends.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

The lunch bell rang and everyone piled out of class. Akane decided to stay in the classroom for lunch. This way she would be out of the way of inquisitive eyes. Yuka and Sayuri sitting with her, their curiosity sky rocketing, but they also knew Akane. They also knew when not to ask questions.

The problem was the other girls did not. The girls from the class formed a ring around Akane and her two friends firing questions at the captured Tendo girl. Akane sat quietly her gaze fixed upon the window her mind on a pigtailed boy.

"Where's Ranma, Akane?"

"Is it true you re no longer engaged?"

"OH, that means he is free to date others doesn't it?"

"OOH, I'm going to ask him on a date when he gets back he is so dreamy!"

All the comments changed from questions to speculation on who would be first to land the Anything Goes Martial Artist. The girls did not notice the dark red glow forming around Akane. Her friends did though. The girls were shocked into silence.

"WELL YOU CAN HAVE THE _FREAK_! I WON'T MARRY A _GIRL_!" The red glowing Akane screamed then stormed out of the room Yuka and Sayuri right behind her.

They found her in a secluded part of the schoolyard unconscious boys along the path. When they arrived, she was sitting with her back against a tree facing away from the school. Her knees pulled up under her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

The girls were a little nervous since Akane was not crying, or angry, she just sat there staring into the distance, with a glassy stare. Yuka and Sayuri sat down next to their friend each placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Akane looked at each of them, but they could see she really did not register their presence.

"Why can't they stay out of my life? Why does everyone always have to interfere with me?" She continued to stare blankly at the horizon, her friends watched her with pity.

"We're not sure Akane, but it could be because you and Ranma's life is so full of adventures. That is why we all want to hear about what happens to you and Ranma; we get adventure without having to partake in it." Sayuri told her friend while she stared at nothing.

"My _life_ is not some movie for everyone to get their jollies from!" Akane said through clenched teeth.

Before any, more could be said the bell rang calling the students back to class. Akane ignored everyone during the last half of school, by the time classes were over Akane left the classroom leaving a pile of notes unopened that had found their way to her desk.

During her last class, she was able to work off some of her tension, since it was gym class. During the softball game, she broke nearly ten bats and flattened over twenty softballs. When class was over even the instructor was glad, to see Akane leave.

She hurried back to the girl's locker room and changed into her school uniform. When she was dressed, she left quickly retrieving her book bag and leaving the school campus. There were several boys waiting for her but they decided discretion was the better part of _living_. Especially when they saw she ws glowing a dark almost black aura.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Akane bounced off something and landed on her butt. Her aura blazed around her as she looked up into the confused expression of Ryoga. He looked around trying to figure out where he was not even realizing she had bumped into him. She smiled up at him, happy to see a friendly face.

She then remembered what Ukyo told her and her aura burst forth brighter then it ever did with Ranma. She got to her feet her fist clenched tightly. Ryoga turned when at the movement and smiled sheepishly at Akane. When he noticed her blazing aura, he drew his umbrella and began looking for Ranma.

"What has Saotome done now, I will _kill_ him for what he did!" Ryoga growled through clenched teeth.

"_SHE_ didn't do anything you _PERVERT_! YOU DARED TO PRETEND TO BE MY P-CHAN JUST TO SLEEP WITH ME!" Akane screamed then belted Ryoga into the distance with her ever-handy mallet.

"RRRAAAANNNMMMAAAA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Could be heard fading in the distance as Ryoga disappeared into the horizon.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Taji ran to her son placing his head in her lap and splashed some cool water in his face to wake him up. She looked to Keitaro with an inquisitive look and of slight anger. Slowly Hayashi came too; he looked at his father with pleading eyes.

"We didn't see what we did, did we?" He asked his eyes wide with uncertainty and fear.

"Yes, son I am afraid we did." Keitaro stated nodding his head at his dismayed son.

"What are you talking about?" The Takashi matriarch demanded of her husband.

Hayashi slowly got to his feet with his mother's help, he then moved to stand next to his father so Taji and Hiroshi could see what they found. Keitaro picked up the photo and placed it on the table in front of his wife and younger son.

"Now look closely at the picture of our daughter and the dark hair man. Do you notice anything out of the ordinary?" He asked them, to which they complied.

Taji and Hiroshi studied the picture, but what they were looking for was not evident. When a gentle breeze came in the window and lifted one corner of the curtain. Hiroshi's eyes bulged. He snatched up the photo and headed over to a window. His mother glaring at him, she followed.

He gently tilted the picture slightly toward the sun causing something in the picture to glimmer behind his sister and the one man. His mother watched the effect the sun had on the photograph and gasped when she saw what the others did.

"_How_ is this possible, this _can't_ be real!" She said staring at the picture then up at her husband, who just nodded.

She looked back and in the picture, she slowly reached out and traced an outline of what appeared behind her daughter. A tear escaped her eyes as she stared at Nodoka's fading wings that still glittered red and behind the dark haired man was blue ones which were also almost gone.

"Oh, my poor baby what did that bastard do to make you do this?" Taji asked of the picture while her tears flowed freely.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi was served tea by Mieka as they sat in the guesthouse near Lady Victoria's cave. Ranko sat on the floor, in front of her mother. Cerulean was lying in her lap in his new sapphire colored duck form. Once everyone had tea, Nodoka could not hold her curiosity any longer.

"Kasumi dear, how did you get here? What are you doing here?" She asked quickly trying to get more questions out before Lady Victoria stopped her.

"Give her a chance to answer Nodoka." Lady Victoria told her with a smile.

"It s alright Lady, she is curious, I can understand that. I was taken when I was about one. I was to be a changeling, but since my heart was pure, they returned me. I was here for almost a year and some of the pixies I made friends with came back with me. My family here gave me this pendant; it opens a gate to here for me to visit." She told them showing them the necklace.

"Does your family know, child?" Nodoka asked her, while Ranko stared at her with awe.

"No, they don't, and with Nabiki I really don't want them to know." Kasumi said with a sad smile and a single tear.

"Our mother's death caused major changes to our family. I couldn't handle it at first and neither could my family. It changed us all, but my time here was my strength and the pixies and sprites helped me get through it." She said with her head bowed and tears flowing freely.

Ranko stared in shock since this was the first time she had ever seen Kasumi cry. She stood up and went to the only Tendo who ever really cared about her as a person. With maturity beyond her child like mind she took Kasumi in her arms and held her tightly letting her cry out her grief. Ranko held her talking quietly to her, making soothing sounds while she caressed Kasumi's hair. When Kasumi had cried herself, out she sat back up and looked up at Ranko with a smile of love and caring, not to mention a small amount of surprise.

Kasumi took a deep breath, as she straightened and wiped the tears from her eyes. Ranko handed her a cup of tea that she gratefully took a sip of. As the tea went down her throat, she closed her eyes gathering her thoughts for what she must finally tell someone. She realized she needed to let go of the past and Nodoka and her child may be the only ones to understand.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

A young mother with her young daughters, one in a stroller the other holding onto the hem of her mother's skirt. The young mother walked slowly toward the park to meet her husband and the father of her children. The toddler walked with shaky steps, and giggles.

They entered the park, heading toward a grove of trees near the lake. There waiting for them was a young Soun Tendo with a picnic lunch and a proud smile for his growing family. Kimiko greeted her husband with a smile and a kiss. Soun took his wife into a tight embrace.

The young mother was about twenty five with waist length dark brown hair, that was naturally curly a trait that went to the young toddler. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and sparkled with pride and happiness. Her eyes also told, of great pain and sorrow, a dark secret she was keeping from her beloved. The toddler was a smaller version of her mother but her hair was short and in little ringlets all over her head. The toddler's eyes were full of curiosity and mischief.

Soun pulled away from his wife when he felt a gentle weight on his pants leg, he looked down to his year old daughter trying to stay standing by using his trousers. He smiled down at her and then bent down and lifted her into his arms. He gave her a hug and kiss then blew a raspberry on her stomach, making the little girl laugh with delight.

The family sat down for their picnic lunch near the grove of trees. Kimiko served her husband and eldest daughter then herself. Nabiki was a sleep in the stroller. Nabiki cooed and gurgled a little and Soun looked into the stroller to check on her. He smiled as he covered his youngest daughter with her blanket.

"How was their physical this morning? Soun asked while wiping jelly from Kasumi's chin.

"They're in perfect health and are growing up strong and happy, according to the doctor." Kimiko told her husband then she reached over and took his hands in hers.

"I also went to the doctor dear." She told him Soun's head snapped up worry etched on his face.

"Oh, don't look so worried my love!" Kimiko chuckled at Soun's worried and frightened look.

He took Kimiko's shoulders in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. He had a right to be frightened; she had been in remission since the birth of Nabiki. He could not survive if something happened to his beloved wife. When they found out about her illness three years ago he thought she would not be around for more then a few months let alone long enough to give him two beautiful daughters. Kimiko reached up and stroked his cheek a wide grin lighting her entire face with an inner joy.

"We're going to have another baby, I am three months along." She told a shocked Soun, who's face soon lit up as he took his wife in a loving embrace.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Little Kasumi was bored sitting with her mother and father. She giggled as she began looking around, when a flashing light in the trees caught her attention. She got to her tiny feet and followed the light. Kasumi's laughter could be heard echoing through the trees.

She followed the pretty light that multiplied into more then a dozen lights. The little rainbow colored lights swarmed around her. The lights tickled her while they gently prodded her toward the center of the grove.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kimiko pulled back from her husband, making sure she put a happy smile on her face. She did not want to tell her husband that having this new baby could cause the remission to end. She wanted her child she knew Soun would try to make her get rid of the baby. Nabiki took that time to tell her parents she was hungry. Soun picked her up then grabbed her bottle and began to feed her. Kimiko watched with sad eyes while her husband took care of their youngest daughter.

Kimiko then looked for their older child; she became frantic when she did not see her daughter. She rose abruptly to her feet. Soun looked up at her with worry. Kimiko scanned the area but could not see Kasumi anywhere. She then turned toward the woods when she heard her child laughing.

Kimiko headed into the woods Soun behind her carrying his youngest daughter, while she clutched at the bottle her father was using to feed her. Kimiko followed the laughter of her daughter it was hard since for some reason the woods had an eerie echoing quality to it. She was having trouble pinpointing her child.

"KASUMI! KASUMI! WHERE ARE YOU CHILD?" Kimiko shouted looking around she waited for a reply through the laughter.

"Momma...momma...momma." She heard faintly and headed toward the center of the woods.

When she reached the center of the woods, she saw her daughter sitting in the center of a grove by a large boulder, batting playfully at the air. Her laughter rang out through the area. Kimiko ran to her child and scooped her up into her arms kissing her little pixyish face.

"Momma, momma, look at the pretty Faeries!" Kimiko looked at her daughter with surprise. She seemed slightly bigger, then before and her speech was that of a two or three year old, and where did she learn of Faeries.

Kimiko just shook her head and turned back toward their picnic site. She met up with her husband who still had Nabiki in his arms but she was now a sleep still sucking on the bottle. He smiled when he saw his first-born cradled protectively in her mother's arms.

They went back to the picnic area and began to clean up, so they could head for home. Kimiko kept a close eye on her eldest. She was sure that Kasumi had grown taller, but that is not possible for the short amount of time she had been gone. Kimiko also noticed that she was walking more solidly and was not as shaky in her steps. She put her concerns to the back of her mind as she and her husband headed home with their two daughters.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Little Kasumi entered the grove, the lights leading her toward the center near a large boulder. Carved into the boulder where many strange symbols. Which started to glow as the child and the little lights drew closer. When Kasumi reached the towering rock, she was encased in a bright white light. When the light faded, she and the rainbow lights were gone.

Kasumi stood in another grove near another boulder covered in the strange runes. She was staring wide-eyed at her new surroundings. She began to cry for her momma, as she was now afraid. The lights swirled around her, trying to get her to stop crying.

A tall woman entered the grove after hearing the cry of the child. She smiled down at the little girl, reaching down she picked her up. She carried her back to her cottage talking softly to the child, and drying her tears. The little lights following her.

When she reached her home, it was surrounded by all her woodland friends. She smiled when the unicorns came up to the child touching her with their horns baptizing her with their magic. The young wood elf witch knew she would have to return the child as her good heart required her to return home. The elf still planned to make this child her heir, as the woodland creatures that were her friends have agreed to it.

The young witch wood elf stood five feet nine and half inches, her hair hung to her mid thigh in long auburn curls. Her skin was a soft golden brown. Her eyes sparkled with a blue-green color. She was well shaped for most elves, and she wore her tunics and trousers slightly tighter to accentuate her shape.

She entered her home and placed Kasumi on a chair at the table, making the toddler something to eat being careful to not use food grown in the Faerie realm. She placed the cookies and milk in front of the child. Then she sat down next to her.

"Hello, little one, my name is Janna; I live here and am the wood witch. I take care of the forest animals. What is your name?" She asked the child, the woodland creatures gathered around her windows looking in.

"Mmmpth." The child told her, Janna laughed her laughter sounded like the gentle rain, falling.

"Wait till you have swallowed your cookie, child." She told the toddler still giggling, when Kasumi finally swallowed her cookie.

"Kasumi." She told the nice lady with a wide smile.

"Kasumi would you like to stay with me for a little while, I will teach you to be a wood witch also and when it is time for me to pass on you can take over would you like that?" Kasumi did not understand all Janna was telling her, but she wanted to play with the animals.

So Kasumi nodded her head yes, Janna smiled and reached out and touched Kasumi's forehead. She quietly mumbled an incantation, which caused her and Kasumi to glow, a soft blue. When the light faded, Kasumi's eyes showed knowledge beyond her tender year of age.

"Now when you go home to your mother and father some of the sprites and pixies will go with you. Would you like that?" Janna asked the young girl, who nodded yes enthusiastically.

"Then we will start your training now, in using herbs, spices, and other plants, in cooking and healing. Then when the time is right the Faeries that brought you here, will bring you back for more training until you are old enough to learn to do it yourself." The witch told her taking Kasumi's hand and leading her to a garden behind her home.

Kasumi spent several months in the Faerie realm learning all she could about the properties of the plants around her. She also learned to speak the wood elf dialect of the elves language. It turned out the spell Janna cast opened Kasumi's mind to learn what she needed to know.

She learned lavender was used for protection, that sage added with rose and marjoram could make a small healing potion. Kasumi learned much during her year or so in the Faerie realm, not only from Janna but from the animals also. When she left to return home she left with the gift the unicorns gave her to communicate with all animals.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Over the next few months, Kasumi would disappear for just a few minutes. She would be found a short time later and each time looking slightly older then when she left. Soon it was not even noticed that she had gone, as Kimiko prepared to give birth to her third child.

The birth of the third Tendo daughter caused the remission of Kimono's illness to end. It progressed slowly, but she would not let her husband know that her cancer had returned. She worked to raise her children going for doctors visits to have therapy to put it back in remission. When Akane reached six Kimiko lost her battle.

One morning when Soun came down carrying his youngest daughter, dressed in the yellow gi her mother made for her, he found his wife unconscious on the kitchen floor. He called for an ambulance and he and his daughters rode with Kimiko to the hospital.

It was there that Soun learned his wife's illness had returned and she had been fighting a losing battle for the past six years. He and his daughters entered the room of Kimiko Tendo. Soun stared in shock at all the machines hooked up to his wife and how small and frail she looked laying there.

Kimiko held out her arms for her children who all went to their mother Soun putting Akane down on the bed. Kimiko held them tightly, she gave each of them possibly the last kiss she would be able to give them.

"Oh, my little angels, leaving you will be the hardest thing I have to do. Promise me you will always be there for each other, that you will always help and protect each of your sisters from everything. I also want you to promise me to be kind to others, treat them as if they were your family, and remember all people can be your friend if you allow it." The three daughters nodded not quiet understanding all that was happening.

"Soun my beloved, please remember that I love you and take care of our children, promise you will do what is right for our children, and not for the school. Promise me that my beloved." She begged her husband with tear filled eyes.

"I promise my wife, our daughters happiness will always come first, on my honor." He told her never realizing it was a hollow promise.

"My beautiful daughters remember no matter what I will always love each and of you, and I will watch over you always even if you cannot see me. Always know that I am there, and will always be there." She told each daughter stroking their tiny tear streaked faces.

The equipment plugged to Kimiko started beeping wildly summoning the medical personnel, who shooed the children out of the room and tried to make Soun leave but they thought better of it when he began to glow an eerie dark blue.

The children sat outside the room of their mother huddled together, holding each other tightly. The nurses tried several times to get them to go to the waiting room but each time they got near them, they forgot what they were going to do and shrugged and returned to their duties. None noticed the translucent dome around the sisters.

After an hour, the door opened and Soun Tendo exited the room his eyes blank. He stopped outside the room when he felt something grab his legs. He looked down and into the faces of his three daughters. Anger crossed his face when his gaze landed on his youngest child, but it passed quickly.

"Poppa can we see momma again?" Asked his eldest daughter, turning to her he smiled sadly.

"No Kasumi, your mother has moved on to another place, but we will see her again." He told his confused children, while leading them from the hospital.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Several days later, the small family stood in the cemetery over a freshly dug grave. Kasumi held the hands of her little sisters, while Soun knelt down next to the grave crying. The headstone read 'Kimiko Tendo, beloved wife and mother'

Kasumi stared at the head stone tears flowing freely, her vision blurred by her tears. Nabiki stared at the headstone, a small frown on her little face, and her eyes empty of any emotions. Akane watched her father with confusion not understanding why they were here. She wanted to go home and see her mother, whom she was sure would be there, waiting for her when they got home.

When they arrived home, Soun locked himself in the dojo, ignoring the cries of his children. Days past, Kasumi tried the best she could to take care of her sisters, Nabiki had receded into herself not talking to anyone and refusing to come out of her room. Akane wondered around the house looking for her mother too young to understand that Kimiko Tendo was not returning. Akane would then sit in the window to wait for her mother. The pressure slowly built for Kasumi, she missed her mother, and she was not ready to take her place. Kasumi like Nabiki began to retreat into herself; she avoided everyone including the little Faerie folk that came to see her. The pixies and sprites became worried and refused to leave her side. They watched over her with worried glances.

One night about a month after the death of her mother and her father still locked in the dojo Kasumi could not handle it any longer the stress had built to where she could go no farther. She went into the bathroom and took her father's razor blades then left. She could not do this at home she cared about Nabiki and Akane and did not want them to find her. She ran to the park to the hidden grove where she went to visit her Faerie friends. She ran quickly tears falling, knowing her pain would soon be over, and she would be reunited with her mother.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi entered the grove being careful not to go near the boulder the pixies and sprites flying frantically around her. Kasumi knelt down in the soft cool grass, she could see through the trees the sun was setting and it turned the sky red. She chuckled with ironic glee. She thought that as the sun turned the sky red with its blood, she would do the same to the ground.

Kasumi dropped the blades in front of her; taking one in her tiny hand, she brought it up to her face. The setting sun caught the edge with a red flash of light. She lowered the blade to her wrist. She paused as fear ran through her, then she thought of all the peace she would have, and no longer have to worry about filling shoes she could not possibly ever hope to fill.

Kasumi dragged the blade quickly across both her wrists, she took a deep intake of breath afraid if she cried out someone would come and try to stop her. She let the blade fall to the ground in front of her. Her blood clung to the blade as it, laid in the grass before her. She watched as her blood flowed from her wrists covering her dress and the ground in front of her. Then she watched as the cuts closed over with a golden light.

She knew what had happened the Faeries had healed her she did not care she would just continue to do it until she had no blood left to let out of herself. She picked up the blade again and started to slice her wrists open again. One of the pixies tried to stop her but she cast a barrier around her keeping them at bay.

The only thing was it would not stop their magic from healing her. Her blood flowed again and she squeezed her arm above the cut trying to push as much blood as she could out of the wounds before the Faeries healed her again. The war of wills continued several more times, Kasumi so intent on ending her life she failed to notice that several of the Faeries formed a communication circle and called for help.

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANY MORE! JUST LET ME GO TO MY MOMMA!" Kasumi cried in anguished frustration tears streaming down her face.

Her tears fell from her face onto the new wounds on her wrist. The tears mixing with the blood as it fell to the ground. She watched her vision getting fuzzy as her blood continued to leave her body each time she created a new wound. Kasumi watched as the wounds began to heal again. She lowered her head to the ground her forehead landing in a pool of her own blood.

"Please let me die, I can't do this anymore, please I want to stop the pain!" She whispered to the bloody grass below her.

"This is not the way to do that daughter." The voice told her with a soothing tone.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The pixies fought to save Kasumi from her depression and desire to kill herself, while three of the most powerful sprites worked to communicate with the one person they knew would be able to stop her completely. They sent their message that Kasumi was trying to kill herself. They never had a chance to finish the message. When the boulder flared to life and Kasumi's salvation stepped forth.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi turned to see Janna as she stood before her. Janna waved her hand the shield she erected to keep the Faeries out faded. Once the shield was gone the Faeries zoomed in and took the blades from her.

"NO! LET ME ALONE! LET ME DIE!" She screamed reaching for the blades; Janna took the just turned nine-year-old in her arms.

"Shh! My daughter, this is not what your mother would want you to do. I know it is not what I want!" Janna soothed the sobbing girl blood soaking through both their clothes.

"I...I can't do it a...any more mom...momma Ja...Janna, the pa...pain is to mu...much!" Kasumi sobbed harder her voice trailing to a whisper.

"You can child and we will help you the Faeries will be with you all the time from now on, and you can come to me anytime you want, from now on." She smiled into the face of Kasumi as she held it tightly in her hands.

Janna reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a small package. She handed it to Kasumi who took it with weak shaky hands. She looked at the box in her hand then up at her momma Janna. She then slowly opened the box to reveal the heart shaped pendant. Janna then took the necklace from the box and placed it around Kasumi's neck.

"This is a key you can use to open the door at this boulder to come to the Faerie realm to see me. If you need me I can come here all you need do is have, the sprites contact me." She smiled at her adopted daughter as Kasumi cupped the heart pendant in her hands, as though it were a delicate butterfly.

Kasumi threw herself into the arms of Janna holding onto her tightly as she cried. Janna held her tightly caressing her hair trying to sooth her pain. She whispered her love for the eldest Tendo, letting her know she was not alone. Kasumi cried herself to sleep in the arms of her elf mother, knowing she would always have her.

Janna then lifted the sleeping girl and casting a spell of non-seeing, she walked through Nerima carrying Kasumi home, the pixies, and sprites leading the way. She entered the house and shuddered at the despair that filled this house. The pixies led her to Kasumi's room where she put her to bed. She leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss, and then she left the room and went to the reason behind the depression. She stood in front of a crying, broken, and desperate Soun. She touched his forehead and left an impression of what nearly happened to his eldest deep in his soul, because of his behavior. She then stood back and watched as that feeling sunk into him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun sat in the dojo crying over a picture of his beloved wife his only reason for living. Then a loss greater then that of his wife's filled his being he ran from the dojo. He headed into the house and he knew instinctively to head for Kasumi's room, he burst in and froze in shock. There lying on her bed was the unconscious and bloody Kasumi. He went with shaky steps to Kasumi's bed, kneeling down he examined his daughter, finding no wounds he wondered where all the blood had come from, he wondered if she just fell into something that looked like blood. He reached out and touched some of the red substance, he then jerked at the cold and loathing voice behind him.

"It is her blood, I healed her so there would be no scars. She would not have had to have needed my help _if_ you had been there to help her and her sisters through this pain. They are children you fool; they can't understand losing their mother and father all at once." Soun shook as the voice sounded so like that of Kimiko's, he shivered afraid to turn around, fearing his wife's ghost had come back to haunt him.

"It is against my better judgment to leave my daughter with you, but she needs you. Know this, though if I must come back to save her from your stupidity again it will be the last you see of her." Soun's anger rose at the threat of losing his eldest and turned to face his tormentor.

There was no one there, Soun ran into the hallway, and it was empty. He began to shudder thinking it was Kimiko coming back to haunt him for neglecting their children. He went back into Kasumi's room, taking her small body in his arms he held her tightly falling to sleep holding onto his child.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Kasumi finished her tale in the arms of Ranko crying at the memories and the pain that time brought to her life. Nodoka came to the Tendo girl and put her arms around both girls trying to sooth away her pain.

"I see my daughter has finally started her road to healing!" A voice as gentle as the whispering winds spoke behind them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga landed as a heap, just shy of the canal under his backpack. He slowly got up cracking his back into place. He looked around to figure out where he was, it did not help. He moved away from the canal and headed for the road, his head hung low, and his depression growing.

[Saotome has _no_ honor, he promised not to tell anyone about my curse! That is the only way Akane would have known is if _he_ told her.] Ryoga thought, as his body glowed a low deadly yellow-green.

"Hey Ryoga what are you doing here?" Ryoga stopped at that sound of a voice that sounded like tinkling bells but was also somehow familiar.

He looked up and found himself outside a cave, to the side stood a small building and at the door stood a young girl with pointed ears and long candy apple red hair and red glittery wings. She was wearing a dark blue and light blue outfit that caused Ryoga to have to pinch is nose shut.

"Com'on P-Chan you want to meet my friends?" The young girl asked with a happy grin.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ryoga yelled pulling his umbrella and swinging at her.

The young girl held up her hand and a bolt of lightning shot forth striking the steel reinforced bamboo umbrella. The bolt surged through Ryoga's umbrella finally ending with zapping him. The bolt knocked the lost boy back into a tree. Ryoga slowly reached up to his head, shaking it slightly, he raised his aching head slowly and ended up staring directly into the face of a unicorn with butterfly wings. His eyes opened wide and he tried to back away but the tree was blocking him. Kiri poked him with her horn, she snorted at him, turned and walked away. Ryoga watched while the strange creature walked away and headed toward the girl.

Ryoga then realized the girl was Ranma. He narrowed his eyes while he watched her pet the animal, probably a horse she disguised to look like a unicorn. He did wonder where she got the wig and fake wings. In the back of his mind he reminded himself he was at her transformation, but he pushed that away as there before him was the cause of all his troubles.

"DIE SAOTOME, FOR ALL THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH! SHI SHI HOUKOU DAN!" Ryoga shouted his aura blazing around him.

Ranko looked up from the fluttercorn to see Ryoga shoot off a depression blast heading straight for herself and Kiri not to mention that she was still in front of the door to the cottage and her mother was in there. Ranko jumped in front of the blast and Ryoga smiled, as he knew Ranma did not have enough time to stop the blast.

Ranko flared her aura, Ryoga's eyes widened with shock at her new battle aura, and at the speed with which she could control it. Ranko dug deep inside of her, searching for her happy feelings. She had begun to figure out her new aura, and she was about to test her theory. She found the feeling and a dark pink strip almost the width of her confidence appeared in her new aura.

"HAPPINESS INTERCEPTION!" She cringed slightly at the name she was gong to have to change it later.

Her shout brought those inside the house outside in time to see a large dark pink ball of chi meet a large yellow-green one. The two chi balls collided about thirty feet from Ranko her aura blazing even brighter as she tried to use it to protect the ones she loved from harm. Her family watched amazed as a bright and vibrant pink streak shot through her aura. It was a much lighter and happier shade then the dark red almost black one that was there now. The two chi balls exploded with opposite emotions causing a winking out effect.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga watched dumbfounded as his depression blast met Ranma's _happy_ blast and then popped like a bubble. Ranma stood in front of some people Ryoga wondered where they had come from. Then his anger rose again as he believed Ranma cheated and did that only to embarrass him like _he_ always did.

"SAOTOME YOU CHEATED YOU COWARD JUST AS YOU ALWAYS DO, PREPARE TO DIE!" The lost boy screamed while charging Ranma with his umbrella drawn.

Ranko watched as Ryoga charged a sad look on her face. She stood resigned to the fact that this was all that would ever be between her and her sometime friend. Lady Victoria stepped in front of her young friend followed by a blue duck. Ryoga stopped dead in his tracks glaring at the young Sylph behind the woman and bird.

"You are a coward now Saotome that you must hide behind others?" Ryoga sneered at the onetime boy, his answer came not from Ranko but her mother.

"My _daughter_ boy is not a coward, but she has learned to care about those around her so as not to cause harm to innocents. What about you boy can you say the same thing? Not from what I understand, you let yourself get so deep in your rage that you go berserk and put those that can not defend themselves in mortal danger!" Nodoka spit out at the lost boy.

Ryoga's eyes widened then narrowed with anger as he stared at an older version of Ranma. Then the man behind her caught his attention, only because he was sporting a blue aura filled with lightning. Then a movement caught his eye and he turned to see the sapphire blue duck shift into the male Ranma with long blue hair.

His eyes got even wider as he and the silver hair woman began to shimmer, the man glowing in a golden orange. He craned his neck as he tilted his head back, falling backward when the weight of his backpack took him off balance. From his prone position, he stared up at two large dragons. When their mauls came for him he quickly got to his feet and ran into the woods, within minutes he had disappeared from the Faerie realm all together. He left behind two very confused dragons.

"The Hibiki curse strikes again!" Ranko laughed while everyone but one stared at the young Sylph.

"WHAT MANNER OF EVIL IS THIS THAT A BLUE DRAGON HAS FREE REIN IN THE LANDS OF WOOD ELVES!" They all turned and stared at the wood elf that had but a moment before walked in on their talk with Kasumi.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane stormed into the Tendo home her aura still blazing. Nabiki looked up from the magna she was reading with a sly smile. Akane headed straight to the dojo not even changing into her gi. Nabiki could hear the sounds of Akane smashing bricks.

[Ooo, she only gets this mad at Ranma, maybe he is back. I can push up my timetable then.] Nabiki thought as she rose and headed for the dojo.

Nabiki stood at the door watching her little sister vent her anger on the concrete blocks she had to keep in stock for her. She for the first time Nabiki really watched Akane and compared her skill to Ranma s skill. She now could see why Akane was so jealous of Ranma, after being in Nerima for three years, Akane had not improved or if she did it was negligible.

"You know sis, I think your skill is highly over rated, well in your mind it is anyway. So tell me is Ranma back is that why you're so angry?" She asked her younger sister.

Akane turned to Nabiki and glared her aura flaring even brighter. She was amazed at the look Nabiki gave her not one of hidden nervousness like she usually gave her but one of a lab rat in a maze. This made Akane nervous and her aura winked out.

"It will cost you!" Was all Akane told her sister then she pushed past the shocked older Tendo.

Akane smirked as she walked up the stairs and to her room to get her things for a bath. She entered her room shutting the door. She leaned against the door and slid to the floor. She hung her head and draped her arms over her bent knees, she could now let the tears fall.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki stood in the dojo doorway her eyes wide with surprise, they slowly narrowed as she realized her little sister just pulled one of her tactics on her. She turned and headed back into the house. Nabiki stormed past her father and Genma who were too busy cheating at shoji to notice her. Nabiki went up the stairs and went directly to Akane's room. She stood outside her younger sister's door ready to knock, when she heard the muffled sobs just on the other side. She heard the soft mutterings of her sister as she leaned her forehead against the closed doors.

"Oh Ranma why won't you come home?" Nabiki heard Akane ask through her sobs.

Nabiki left her sister's door and headed to her room, closing the door softly behind her; she went to her bed and laid down on it. She stared at her ceiling her hands behind her head.

[Well, Akane still loves him, and if I turn him over to Tanaka Labs, she would be devastated.] Nabiki mused, her eyes glassing over.

[However, the amount of money they are paying for two live Faeries would be enough to set me for life and then some!] Her face showing no emotions as her mind battled out the conflict she was having.

[She'll get over losing Ranma after all she fought against being engaged to him, I won't get over losing all, that yen! I am never going to have a chance at that kind of money again, if ever! Besides Saotome owes me, leaving me high and dry, his disappearance has cost me a substantial profit!] She began to rationalize her plan to herself.

She then heard the sobbing coming through the bedroom wall. She turned away from the wall, closing her eyes tight against the tears that threatened to fall. She could tell Akane was still on the floor by her door, she had not moved.

[I am sorry Akane but I have to do this, I have no choice.] Nabiki tried desperately to convince herself of her altruistic need to make all this money for no one but her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Shampoo sat on the roof watching the people walk by the Nekohanten, she watched but did not see, and she heard but did not hear. When a hand touched her shoulder that she was not expecting.

"AAYYYYEEEE!" She turned to face her great grandmother, breathing heavily.

"NO DO THAT! Great grandmother!" She admonished the old woman.

"I am sorry granddaughter." The old woman chuckled at the wide eye stare from the purple haired girl.

"Have you seen Mousse, he has been missing since the night son-in..Ranma left. I have chores for him to do." She asked the young warrior.

"Shampoo not know where stupid duck boy is! Shampoo no care! Duck boy can die for all Shampoo care!" Cologne was shocked at the venom in her granddaughter's voice.

She watched as Shampoo jumped from the roof and headed into the restaurant and for the first time since coming to Japan, she was glad the boy was nowhere near her granddaughter. For the past three years, she had hoped that Mousse's presence would make Ranma jealous and claim Shampoo as his wife. She thought they had won during the Ghost Cat incident.

Now with the claim finally ended she seemed to be blaming the Hidden Weapons Master for this new problem. She wondered what was going to happen in two days when Ranko and her mother returned. She could only hope her granddaughter would not do anything stupid. Cologne could not understand how she knew but deep in her bones, she felt when the child returned she would be fully female and extremely powerful.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Every time the door opened, Ukyo jerked her head up from the grill. Kasumi had only been gone for a few minutes but she knew Kasumi was checking on Ran-Chan for her. The bell on her door rang again this time when she looked up her eyes narrowed to tiny slits and her hand reached for her battle spatula.

"What do you want Kodachi?" She asked the gymnast as she sat at the counter across from her.

"Where is Ranma-sama harridan?" She asked with her usual haughty tone, Ukyo laughed heartily at the girl, then it turned to a sneer barely above rage.

"If you want information _TROLLUP_ I wouldn't call others names." Ukyo told her smiling sardonically at the shocked look on her face for the insult.

Kodachi pulled out her ribbon but quickly dropped it when the razor sharp edge of one big kick ass spatula was pressed into her throat. Kodachi felt the coldness of the blade against her skin as Ukyo pressed it firmly enough to be a hair's breath away from slicing her throat open.

[How did I get so fast?] Ukyo wondered in a deeper part of her mind while keeping her attention on the crazy gymnast.

"Now _Kuno_ _MY_ Ran-Chan is gone, he is dead, because of his stupid gluttonous, cowardly father. Now get out of my restaurant, before I forget my manors!" Ukyo told the deadly girl.

Kodachi's eyes widened at the revelation, that her Ranma-sama was _dead_ and that his father was the cause of it. Her eyes narrowed if this was true then she was going to make him pay, and it would nt be pretty for him, or any other that caused this to happen. Kodachi slowly backed away from the blade and headed for the door. She stopped when she heard her name being called. She turned to face the chef her eyes narrowed and her in a fighting stance. Her ribbon hanging off the end of the spatula came hurtling toward her.

"Don't forget this Kodachi!" She told the gymnast while throwing the ribbon at her.

Kodachi caught it glaring at her she turned to leave. Not paying attention, she ran right into Kasumi as she re-entered Ucchan's. Kodachi glared at the eldest Tendo then lowered her head in shame at the sad smile on the woman's face. Kodachi pushed past her to leave the establishment.

"Kasumi! Kasumi! Earth to Kasumi!" Ukyo asked as she waved her hand in front of the Tendo woman.

"Oh my! I am sorry Ukyo, it is just the pain and confusion coming from that poor girl, and I wonder if her brother has the same problem?" Kasumi asked of no one in particular.

"Yes he does, both of them refuse to see the truth of Ran-Chan's curse. That's why they always attacked his other forms. Her brother would go after male Ranma and she would go after female Ranma." Ukyo explained showing Kasumi to the counter.

"Now how is Ran-Chan? I am not getting anything is she ok?" Ukyo asked her fixing Kasumi her favorite Seafood okomiyaki.

"She is fine now a lot has happened to her, but first you need to understand something. In the Faerie realm time advances differently then here. For every day that passes here, about two years pass there." Kasumi told the young chef, Ukyo's eyes widened with shock.

"You mean to her she has been there almost six years?" Kasumi nodded at the question while taking a bite of the offered dish.

"It has been a little more then six years actually. She is fine now, and I will be returning shortly for Auntie Nodoka's wedding to Seran." Ukyo's eyes widened with surprise.

"What about Genma? Isn't she still married to him?" Ukyo asked fixing a pork okomiyaki, placing it on a plate then throwing the plate across the room to a customer, doing a perfect three point landing in front of him.

"Auntie was here for about two days finalizing her divorce that is when they nearly lost Ranko." Kasumi told her, Ukyo grabbed the Tendo girl s wrist in a vise like grip.

"What _happen_ to Ran-Chan!" Kasumi looked up at Ukyo sadly, and told her what had happen too nearly cost Ranko her life.

As Kasumi talked Ukyo listened with a mixture of feelings on one hand she was heartbroken at the desolation and despair that Ranko had to go through. She felt hatred build for the four elf women who had done that to her Ran-Chan, but deep in a small corner of her mind was a small six year old child that had been abandoned by Genma and his son. This part of her mind jumped for joy that she finally got her revenge on Ranma Saotome, that he now knew the pain she had felt when he left her.

Kasumi watched Ukyo's face, it fascinated her to watch the myriad of emotions that played across it. The one that confused her was when the guilt took hold of the young chef. Kasumi reached out, took Ukyo s hand in hers, and gave it a gentle squeeze. When Ukyo looked up at her, she smiled a warm motherly smile.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma sat on the roof across from his family home, well when it was his family home. In the front yard a 'SOLD' sign stood. He watched as a young couple obviously just married entered the completely furnished home. He looked down at the divorce degree in his hand, not knowing whether to jump for joy or to cry like a baby.

He looked at the other document, which told him he had not had a son, but had a daughter. He wondered how Nodoka was able to do that. He knew she did not get help from her family. They had broken all ties with Nodoka when she married him. To his way of thinking that was the best thing for him and his plans to make Ranma the greatest martial artist of his generation. With the Takashi's out of the picture, he could get Nodoka to agree to allow him to take Ranma on the training trip.

He picked up the papers from the roof, putting them back in the envelope he headed away from his old home. The war inside Genma still raged. While heading back to the dojo he made a detour and found himself in front of the lawyer's office that handled the divorce and the changing of his son to his daughter. Genma walked into the office it seemed her assistant was not there, so he walked on into Masaki Hiromi's office. He found her sitting behind her desk staring right at him as he entered. A little shocked, Genma threw the documents on her desk.

"I refuse to acknowledge these I am still married to Nodoka and I have a son not a _daughter_, now where is my _family_!" The Anything Goes Master demanded of the young woman.

"You have no family, you sold your son to King Oberon, and your ex-wife was deemed worthy to crossover when Oberon claimed his prize. That's how you think of your child isn't it? A prize to be used, abused, given away and stolen back? Well you now have no son, no daughter, and no wife. The courts refused even to give you visitation. All because of your past exploits showed you to be untrustworthy and a danger to your child." Genma stared in shock at this woman surely, Nodoka would not tell a complete stranger about the Faerie King.

"Oh no, Mr. Saotome your wife did not tell me, _my King_ told me!" Hiromi threw the papers at Genma as she stood to face him.

Genma caught the papers never taking his eyes of the beautiful woman in front of him. His eyes bulged and he slowly backed out of the office clutching the papers tightly to his chest. Hiromi stood in front of him her eyes flashing with burning flames behind her a pair bright yellow Faerie wings appeared. They glittered in the sun light streaming through the window.

Genma turned and ran into a chair, stumbling he ran from the Faerie lawyer's office. He ran toward the Tendo dojo, he took a wide birth when he past the restaurants, but he also looked longingly at them. He wanted to go in and stuff himself with the delicious foods inside but at the same time, he was repulsed by the idea.

Genma reached the Tendo home, jumping the wall he headed straight to the dojo. He curled up in a corner, the divorce papers in front of him. His knees pulled up under his chin he looked at the envelope in front of him. He ignored his growling stomach, although he wanted to stuff himself he could not bring himself to do it.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"YOU LEAVE CERULEAN ALONE!" Ranko shouted as her rainbow aura glowed brightly a bright green streak appearing through the white.

"PROTECTION CONCUSSION BLAST!" Ranko then shot a ball of chi, it was the same color as the new streak.

The blast flew from Ranko's hands hitting the strange wood elf woman. The blast threw her back into the door of the cottage. She slid slowly to the ground, no visible wounds. She was not even knocked out, but she was breathing heavily.

"MOMMA JANNA!" Kasumi screamed she started toward the wood elf but Nodoka held her back.

Janna's head snapped up anger flaring in her eyes. She slowly stood preparing her attack when; a soft sultry voice stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned to glare at the voice's owner.

"Janna, I would recommend that you stop now, because you are no match for Ranko, even the witch queen would be hard pressed to beat her." Lady Victoria told the angry witch.

"Don't underestimate my power or that of the queen _dragon_!" The elf witch snarled at the changed dragon.

"Don't underestimate a Faerie that can fly at almost the speed of light and before she crossed over she killed the Phoenix King, plus she has bonded with an ancient blue, while saving his life. Are you sure you're powerful enough to hurt her?" As Lady Victoria spoke the witch's eyes widened with shock and a little fear.

She looked at the young Sylph standing before her. She was confused at the strange stance she took. Janna then gasped and backed up against the door as Ranko's aura flared brightly. She slid down the door to plop on her behind. Kasumi pulled from Nodoka's grasp and stood in front of her adopted mother. Kasumi s hands were firmly on her hips as she glared down at Janna.

"Momma Janna, I am ashamed of your actions! Ranko is my friend and that blue is hers, now apologize and quit threatening him!" She gave her adopted mother the look she would use on her sisters to get them to do what she wanted.

Janna looked at her heir's determination, she then looked over to Ranko still glowing, Janna's eyes got even wider as she watched, the ancient blue glow a golden orange and shift to a man with long sapphire blue hair.

"_That_ is not possible Blues cannot change shape!" Janna gasped, as Cerulean walked up behind Ranko wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Momma, I am waiting! Ranko's life has been nothing but abuse and being used for others own gains and of loneliness. I will not allow you or anyone else to cause her any more pain! _Now apologize_!" Janna jerked her head back to her adopted daughter with surprise, slowly Janna stepped forward watching the blue and Ranko carefully.

"I apologize for my misunderstanding of the situation and for my rude behavior." She told the Sylph and dragon man, while holding out her hand.

Ranko smiled brightly and tore from Cerulean's grasp, then slammed into Janna lifting her up with a spin. She gave her the Ranko Aurora all out, 'I like you' hug. Cerulean watched with a wry grin as the others that had been on the receiving end of one her little hugs just laughed.

Janna had the air knocked out of her, when the young Sylph slammed into her. Janna could not help but smile as the young girl hugged the stuffing out of her. Ranko landed still hugging Janna when her mother intervened.

"Ranko dear let go of the young woman she is here to be with Kasumi." Nodoka scolded lightly, her daughter looked at her mother over her shoulder with a small pout.

"It's ok Auntie Nodoka." Kasumi told her then ran over to the hugging Faerie and elf to join the hug fest.

"You never told us your elf mother was a white witch elf Kasumi." Kajri mentioned as she walked up with a sly smile.

"_You_ know she's a white witch?" Kasumi asked astonished, completely missing the same smile on Janna's face.

"Why yes and I can also tell she is the Princess Witch of Alexandrite." Kajri told her nonchalantly Kasumi's eyes widened with shock.

Suddenly Janna and Kajri began to start laughing, hanging off each other at the look of the young apprentice. The others watched with confusion as they watched Kasumi look with shock between Kajri and Janna. Kajri was finally able to pull her self together. She was still holding her sides as her laughter dwindled down to giggles.

"Allow me to introduce you all this is Janna my baby sister." Kajri started laughing again at all the shocked faces that stared back at her and her sister, Janna had fallen to her knees holding her sides in pain from laughing.

Kasumi moved to in front of the two laughing elves her arms crossed and something Ranko had never seen her do, she glared at them with not quite anger but it was close.

Janna stopped laughing but a few giggles still escaped. She elbowed her sister who looked up at the Tendo girl, and started laughing uncontrollably again. The others just watched with bemused grins save Ranko who watched with curiosity at this side of Kasumi.

"Momma Janna, you could have told me you and Kajri were sisters!" Kasumi told her in the voice she would use on her younger sisters to get them to behave.

Janna and Kajri looked sheepishly at each other, then with guilt they turned back to Kasumi. They were both about ready to ask for Kasumi's forgiveness when Kasumi started laughing, she threw back her head and laughed heartily. The gasp of Nodoka and Ranko caused Kasumi to turn with surprise.

"Kasumi dear, your ears? They're pointed!" Nodoka told her, as Kasumi reached up to find her hair had come loose to expose her elfin ears.

"It was the present she wanted for her twenty first birthday. I received Queen Tatiana's permission to make Kasumi an elf." Janna offered still fighting the giggles.

They all moved back into the cottage and settled down Ranko on the floor in front of her parents. Janna watched amazed as Cerulean went from human to his sapphire blue duck from and crawled into Ranko's lap. Then Kiri slowly laid down beside the Sylph as she rested her head on Ranko's leg.

[I am going to have to get to know this girl!] Janna thought as she watched a fluttercorn lay down with a blue dragon both vying for the Sylph's attention.

"Kasumi what made you decide you wanted to become an elf?" Nodoka asked the young Tendo matriarch.

"*SIGH!* Well after the failed wedding attempt, I realized that my family would never let me have my own life. Akane just got angrier, father and Mr. Saotome pushed Ranma and Akane harder to get married. The harder those two tried to push them together the harder Nabiki tried to keep them apart. I am not sure if Nabiki did it because she did not believe Akane truly loved Ranma or she just wanted the profit from keeping the status quo." Kasumi took another deep breath and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I think it was both Kasumi, but mostly for the money." They all turned to Ranko, who was staring blankly past them at a wall, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Yes Ranko I believe your right. Anyway when I reached my twenty first birthday I asked momma Janna to become a Faerie folk. I wanted a life after my family moved on, but I wouldn't get it until it was to late. Now I have the means to have a life of my own while still taking care of my family." Kasumi told them while wiping away a stray tear that fell down Ranko's cheek.

"Kasumi dear, it is very honorable that you wish to take care of your family, but it is not very honorable on their part to keep you there excluding all else in your life. They will never learn to do for themselves as long as you are there to do it for them. Especially Akane and Nabiki as long as you are there making excuses for their behavior, and you know you do, I have heard you do it many times. They will never overcome their shortcomings. They need to take responsibility for their own lives and actions." Nodoka told her with a sympathetic smile

"She is right daughter; I have been trying to get you to leave for years. Your father is a grown man it is his responsibility to take care of you and your sisters not yours. There is a man you love but he won't wait for you forever, child." Janna told her adopted daughter while giving her a hug.

"I will think about it, but it is hard to walk away from my family." Kasumi told them, Nodoka and Janna gave her happy smiles.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Raist walked into the cottage his face pale and eyes wide with disbelief. He caught the tale end of the conversation with Kasumi. He recognized her from the Tendo dojo, and was surprised for the second time today. He cleared his throat and everyone turned toward him. Ranko smiled and got ready to give him a hug when the strong hand of her father stopped her. Ranko pouted when Raist smiled his thanks to Seran.

"Seran I have been talking with the villagers and one made a video crystal of the fight with the three red dragons. The one Nodoka killed was _Blackfire_." All but Lady Victoria, Nodoka, Ranko, and Cerulean-duck showed surprise.

The dragons knew him personally. Nodoka and Ranko were too new to the Faerie realm to know of him. Nodoka watched her future husband go pale, and his eyes go wide. Ranko looked at both her parents with concern.

"Dear what is wrong?" Nodoka asked with dread and worry.

"There is a reward for that dragon. He has killed thousands of Faerie folk and destroyed untold numbers of villages." Raist told the worried woman.

"You will collect a huge reward, I am not sure how much and half of Blackfire's horde." Seran told his love.

"What will happen to the other half?" Asked Ranko with a bit of curiosity, the others looked at her then back to Raist and Seran.

"From what I understand the rest will be divided up between the victims of Blackfire. If his horde is as big as everyone thinks it is, there will be a lot of wealthy Faeries soon." Raist explained with a furtive look.

"I think we should head back to see Queen Tatiana Nodoka." Seran told his beloved.

"It is late why not stay the night and go in the morning, besides I am sure your escorts are still exhausted. There are not many, I am sure, that can keep up with Ranko or her students. I will return with you and bear witness to the fact that Nodoka killed Blackfire." Lady Victoria told them, they all agreed.

"Well I must return to earth there is a certain chef waiting to hear how her Ran-Chan is doing. She is quite worried." Kasumi said looking at Ranko with a soft smile.

"UCCHAN! Is she all right? How s she doing? Does she still want to be friends?" Ranko asked quickly the last bringing stunned looks to the faces of those around her.

Kasumi having heard what had happened while Nodoka was on earth looked at the young Sylph with a sad smile. A tear slowly traveled down her cheek. She knelt in front of the smaller girl amazed at how little she seemed even though she was a well developed nineteen year old. She put her hands on Ranko's shoulders and looked sternly into her eyes.

"That is why I am hear Ranko. Ukyo has lost that link with you and she was frightened that it was because you died. She felt your anguish and pain. I decided to come here and find out what happened. She will be very happy to hear her _best friend_ in the whole of two worlds is safe." Kasumi told the wide-eyed Sylph, Ranko then lunged into Kasumi's arms and gave her a big hug.

"Kasumi, will you come back for Seran and my wedding? If Queen Tatiana has her way when we return to court tomorrow we will be getting married." Nodoka asked, blushing when she felt the arms of her intended wrap around her.

"I would be honored Auntie Sao..Nodoka!" Kasumi told her giving her a hug, as she turned to leave.

Kasumi said her good-byes, with Janna beside her, they left. The rest of the group watched her go. Then Kajri took Ranko and her menagerie and led her to bed. Lady Victoria showed the two men to one room and Nodoka to another. They said good night and settled in for a well-deserved rest.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma staggered into the Tendo yard, and slowly made his way to the dojo. When he entered, he left the lights off and crawled into a corner. He curled into a ball facing the wall for more than an hour. He rose to his feet and walked to the middle of the dojo and he kneeled in front to the shrine. He sat on his knees with his back straight and eyes fixed on the area of the wall where he knew the shrine hung.

He was confused, he did not know whether to cry, laugh, or get drunk and do both. His mind went back to when he and Nodoka were first married. They were so much in love they did everything together. It all changed when Ranma was born, everything bad that had happened to him, he in his own twisted mind could be put back on the birth of his son.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

A younger Genma hid in the bushes watching the young girl practice with her two older brothers. He did not like the fact she wasted her time with weapons fighting. She had such grace and strength. He felt sure he could teach her the Anything Goes style of fighting. He gaped at her thin well-endowed frame as she performed the kata with her brothers.

Genma watched as her long dark red hair flowed freely about her. With his eyes narrowed he took in her beauty and skill. He used his training from his master and absorbed everything he could about her family's style. He knew he would have to prove himself and all he could learn from them now would give him the needed edge later.

"Come on brother fight me for real, I am just as good as you and Hiroshi." A younger Nodoka demanded of her brother.

"_Little_ Sister why do you need to train in martial arts you will just marry and be a housewife raising children." Her brother teased, but to his surprise, she did not rise to the bait.

"Yes I want to marry and yes I want lots of children, but I need to defend myself until the right man comes along." Nodoka told her brothers with all seriousness.

While they stared at her, dumbfounded she took the opportunity to attack. Her brothers barely had enough time to defend themselves. Genma smiled smugly, as he realized she would be a natural for Anything Goes.

He followed them home from the rooftops, keeping a close eye on his intended. Genma had been following her for weeks. Learning everything about her, what he liked most was she was wealthy; married to her he would not have to work. He could forget about continuing his training with his crazy master. She could support him in the lap of luxury. Genma smiled greedily as he watched his future wife enter her family's estate.

Over the next few days Genma followed Nodoka everywhere he could, thinking when the time was right he would make his move and she would be his. His chance came when Nodoka made a wrong turn and ended in an area of town not suited for young ladies, even if they did carry a bokken.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka knew he was there again, she had seen him a few days before following her. He was so handsome, and graceful. He must be a martial artist, but she would not contemplate going out with him unless he was very good at the art. She wants to raise her children to be martial artists and to help protect the weak, just as her grandfather would tell her when he trained her.

"No-chan, always remember there are two types of martial artists, those who honor those weaker then themselves and strive to protect them, and those that use the art to get what they want with little or no regard for others. The former will do whatever it takes to protect the innocent even at the cost of his or her own lives. Where the latter will talk about being a true and honorable martial artist but uses his skill to gain material things at the cost of innocents." Nodoka remembered her grandfather s words.

She now searched for that man, one that matched her beloved grandfather's idea of the perfect martial artist. She watched the man following from the corner of her eyes, she was so intent on watching him that she did not notice the hoodlum standing in front of her till it was to late.

"Well, well, what do we have here boys?" He asked his cohorts when Nodoka ran into him.

He grabbed her by her upper arms tightly. He held her slightly back from him and looked her up and down drooling when his gaze fell to her ample breasts. His hair was greasy and he was unshaven. His breath smelled of alcohol. His eyes were bloodshot muddy brown.

Nodoka looked at him with wide eye fear, then she slowly narrowed her eyes when she noticed the man's friends closing in on them. She knew if she did not act she would be dishonored. The man who held her gasped, as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He let go of Nodoka grasping his crotch and bending over.

Nodoka smirked, she always knew her basic martial arts training would come in handy. It also helped to knee the man hard in his crotch. She jumped back from her capture only to find herself surrounded by twelve of his friends. She pulled her bokken from her obi and then took her stance.

The men laughed, and their leader glared at the redhead, he was going to make her pay for what she did and that damn stick was not going to stop him. He lunged at her expecting an easy take down. He was right but it was for Nodoka not him.

She met the on rushing man with a downward thrust, he moved to the side and the bokken missed him. Nodoka had expected that, as she passed him she continued the thrust to form a full circle, she turned on the up swing of the bokken behind her, the bokken made a solid thwack on the back of the hoodlum s skull. This sent him to the ground in sweet darkness. He was lucky he went down first. His friends were not so lucky.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma marveled at the skill of his future intended, he knew she would understand the art and his need to study it. He was surprised however, to find he was actually developing feelings for her, even though he had not met her yet. He let out a slow whistle while he watched her take down the leader of the pack. He smiled evilly as he decided to fight beside his wife to be.

Genma jumped from the roof, landing in the middle of the circle of men. He landed next to Nodoka, and bowed to her then turned and took a defensive stance. Nodoka smiled at his back and his long thick black hair. She so wanted to reach out and touch it. The sound of yelling brought her back to the battle at hand.

The two martial artists fought the ruffians, while they guarded each other's backs. They made short work of the punks. Nodoka used her bokken. She would occasionally toss the practice sword, skyward. Her opponent watched it for a moment then sneered at her apparent defenselessness. That was until he got closer, she would then rained punches and kicks on him. She did a spin kick, knocking him into unconsciousness. She then held up her hand and caught the bokken hilt first. After only a few minutes the fight was over, the only two-left standing were Genma and Nodoka. Genma turned to Nodoka and bowed, standing he had a cocky grin on his face.

"You re pretty good for a weapon user." Nodoka raised an eyebrow at the comment and a small frown crossed her pretty face.

"I mean I don't fight using weapons, to me they re to easy to become dependent on, but you seem to have learned to combine weapon fighting with free hand fighting." He smiled at her with a hand behind his head, a small smile slowly spread across Nodoka's beautiful face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Three months later found the couple standing in front of Nodoka's home her bags packed; she stared at the closed-door tears streaming down her face. Why could not they see what she saw in Genma, he loved her and she him. He was an honorable man just as grandfather had told her about. She turned and headed toward her husband while he waited for her at the gate.

Carrying her luggage with her head bowed she did not see the loathing on his face, as he looked at her then at the front door where her father had just discarded her. Now he was stuck with taking care of her, she was a drain on his perfection with her old time beliefs, and constant threats with that damn sword of hers.

He could not leave her yet not as long as she carried his child. When his _son_ was born, he would start his training in the Anything Goes style. Then as soon as he could he would spirit the boy away from her. He would raise him to be the best martial artist. Then he would marry him off to one of Tendo's daughters. Once he did that, he would sit back and let the boy support him in the lap of luxury.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Genma stared blankly toward the dark shadowed covered wall where the dojo shrine hung, the divorce and custody papers on the floor in front of him. A single tear slowly traveled down his cheek. It stopped its decent when it caught on his upturned lip, as a smile crossed his face. He was free now; he had no wife to hold him back, no brat had to look after, he was free! The smile turned to a snarl, but if he wanted his life of leisure Ranma had to marry a Tendo, and Akane was the one chosen.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kodachi stormed into Kuno manor an angry scowl on her pretty but demented face. She stormed past Sasuke knocking him out of the way, as she passed him, her brother stepped out in front of her, his bokken laying across his arms. She raised her ribbon ready to slash through him. Her ribbon headed straight for him and he reached out and grabbed the end, wrapping it around his hand. He smiled at his sister with a sarcastic hint to his grin.

"Well, sister what did you find out about the pigtailed goddess?" He asked her malevolence glowing in his eyes.

"I _do not_ care about that piece of trash I went to find out about my Ranma-sama!" Kodachi snarled at her brother, her eyes narrowed with disgust.

Tatewaki laughed, giving her ribbon a yank, he pulled her off her feet and into his grasp. He grabbed the front of her leotard and pulled her up to look him in his gray eyes. His face had a snarl of disgust and rage.

"I do not care for such low life as the black sorcerer, I want to know that the information the mercenary sold is correct." He spit out at his sister who was actually showing fear of him for the first time.

"All she told me was that Ranma-sama was dead and his father was the cause." Kodachi flew across the room to be slammed against a wall, she slid to the floor unconscious.

"IT IS TRUE THE EVIL SORCERER HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM THE BODY OF MY GODDESS AND NOW SHE WILL BE MINE!" Kuno shouted his arms raised one holding his bokken aloft and his head tilted back, while he laughed at the ceiling.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter rang through the Kuno manor.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka awoke when the air was pushed from her lungs. She opened her eyes to look up into the mischievous blue eyes of her smiling daughter. She heard a rustling and turned to the door of her room to see Cerulean as he waddled in flapping his wings. Kiri poking her head around the door with a look to say 'I tried to stop her!

Nodoka put her arms around her daughter and held her close, her tears had begun to flow. Ranko looked at her mother confused at why she was crying. She gently wiped away her mother's tears as Nodoka smiled at her all her love beaming through her smile.

"Why are you crying momma?" Ranko asked her mother, as she stared at the warm tear on her fingers.

"I am sorry dear, but holding you now reminded me how close I came to losing you. Please my darling child; remember always, I will _love_ you forever! Do you understand that dear?" Nodoka explained to her daughter.

A tear rolled down Ranko's cheek as she nodded and hugged her mother tightly. Nodoka hugged Ranko back never wanting to let go of her. When there came a knock on the open door. They both looked to the door to see Seran standing there his smile filled with as much love for the two of them as they had for him. Ranko flew to her poppa and he took her in his arms and held her just as tightly as her mother had.

"That sentiment goes for me as well my little hurricane, don't ever forget that, and _never_ believe anyone that would try to tell you differently, promise!" He told his daughter, she nodded as she looked up at him, tears flowing freely now.

"I promise poppa Seran!" She told him giving him another hug.

"Now if you too would kindly leave so I can get dressed and we will be on our way." Seran and Ranko turned to see Nodoka standing with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Alright dear, but hurry, I have already sent the guards and Kajri on ahead." Nodoka raised an eyebrow at this since they needed to fly over orc territory.

"Was that wise dear considering what we have to fly over to get back home?" She asked him wondering if she was making a mistake, Seran's laughter caught her off guard.

"Dear, considering we are going to be traveling with not one but _two_ full grown dragons. Do you really think anyone will bother us?" He asked with his head tilted slightly as he watched Nodoka's eyes widen.

"After all I think they're the only ones that could protect our daughter because they're the only ones who can keep up with her." Seran smiled down at the wide-eyed, mischievous face of his daughter.

Nodoka smiled at the two of them, and silently berated herself for doubting her future husband. Here was the true man her grandfather always told her about, one that would make her and her daughter's life complete. A golden-orange glow caught her attention and she turned to face the dragon that now looked like her son. She stared at him with a sad smile knowing that she would never have her true child again, and that his appearance would always remind her of what she lost.

"It is almost time we must leave my other soul bonded will be awakening soon." Nodoka looked at Cerulean with a shocked look.

Seran looked up at the dragon-man, with a confused look, but before he could ask him anything. Ranko tore from his grasp and slammed into her friend. If it had been anyone else, they would have been flat on their backs, but Cerulean just looked down at the young Sylph with a look that said How long have you been there? She smiled up at her soul bonded.

"_WHAT_ other soul bonded? Who is it? Am I gonna meet 'em? Is that my surprise?" Ranko started questioning her dragon friend who for the first time smiled down at her with a gleam of mischief.

"That is for me to know and you to find out, my bonded one." Cerulean turned and walked out of the room, with Ranko following him begging him to tell her.

Nodoka and Seran stared at their retreating forms with shocked looks. Then they both busted out laughing. Seran pulled himself together wiping away his tears of laughter. He walked over to Nodoka and gave her a long passionate kiss, then turned and left the room so she could dress.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka came to the clearing where the day before she had killed a dragon. She found her daughter, Seran and Raist waiting for her. There was also two dragons. Ranko was sitting on the back of Cerulean holding Kiri and Raist behind her. Seran walked up to her and took her hand in his.

"We are going to ride the dragons back to Queen Tatiana's realm it will be less tiring for us and faster if the dragons let us ride." He told her as he led Nodoka to Silverfire who waited for them to board her back.

Nodoka looked a little uncertain at the idea of riding the back of a dragon. Seran gave her hand a squeeze; she looked at him and felt overwhelming love and safety flow through her. She smiled as she allowed Seran to lift her to the back of Silverfire's neck.

Before Seran could board Silverfire a group of elves came forward. They were lead by Ijas and Mieka. Ijas walked up to Seran and handed him a bundle, he smiled at the male Sylph and his eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"This is to help continue Ranko's training as a healer. I hope you allow her to return. We will miss her. He said looking at the redhead. Seran accepted the bundle. He then bowed to the elf, and then gave him a hug of thanks.

"It was the intervention of you and your wife that saved our daughter. You and your people will always be a member of our house. We will be returning soon Ranko and Nodoka will be training under Silverfire. I can never repay you for saving the life of my most precious daughter. Thank you doesn't seem like enough." Ijas smiled at the Sylph, took his hand in his, and shook it firmly.

"You and your family are always welcome here! We all love your daughter and will do anything to protect her." Ijas told him honestly, Seran gave Mieka a gentle hug then boarded Silverfire.

Standing in a grove of trees were two sets of dark brown eyes watching the dragons take flight. They watch the blue intently as he flew away with the most priceless of cargo that ever found its way to their village. Tears fell as they heard the bell like laughter coming from the back of the blue. The taller shadow pulled the smaller one close to it then they both turned and disappeared into the forest.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Kasumi, can I go back with you? I mean I want...no I need to see Ran-Chan for myself. I need to see she is ok. Do you think they will let me come?" Ukyo asked the eldest Tendo daughter.

"I don't know Ukyo if you do go you couldn't eat or drink anything from that realm. Then there is the problem you are human and the Faerie folk are human shy." Kasumi told her with a sad smile.

"Not too shy if they converted Ran-Chan to be a messenger for their realm, they want to start relations with earth, and as far as eating or drinking anything from there I can bring my own." Ukyo tried to convince her with a small smile as she waved her hand around the restaurant.

"I will check but that is the best I can do. Now if you will excuse me I need to go home and prepare I need to be leaving as soon as I get the word. I will probably stay there for a day or so of our time. That means I need to pack." Kasumi hugged the okomiyaki chef and left.

Ukyo watched her go her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Well at least she knew Ran-Chan was ok now. Ukyo then closed her shop and ran upstairs, she pulled out her backpack and began to pack.

[Well might as well be prepared, this way if the answer is yes I will be ready!] Ukyo hummed while she packed her clothes and supplies for a stay with her Ran-Chan.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Shampoo walked slowly down the street her head hung low, and her hands clasped behind her back. Her mind was a whirlwind of conflicting emotions and knowledge. She wanted her Airen back but he was now a woman, and even though she refused to admit it aloud, she did miss Mousse, and wondered where he had gone. When Shampoo stopped she looked around and found herself outside Ucchan's she noticed the closed sign and wondered why the chef closed her store, during lunch hour. She went to the door, tested it, and found it was not locked. She then slipped inside.

Once inside she locked the door, and looked around, she did not see the okomiyaki chef anywhere. Her head jerked when she heard slamming and humming coming from upstairs. She headed for where she heard the noise coming from. She entered Ukyo's kitchen, spotted the stairs leading up, and took them. She followed the slamming draws and happy humming, until she stood outside Ukyo's room. Shampoo peeked inside through the opened door and watched while Ukyo happily packed her backpack.

Shampoo swallowed hard then looked quickly around the room when she was satisfied that Ukyo did not have her spatula she stood in front of the door. She took a deep breath, and then cleared her throat. Ukyo jumped at the noise.

"AAAHHH!" Ukyo turned to face the nervous Amazon, she narrowed her eyes as a frown crossed her face.

"_What_ do you want didn't you see I am closed?" Ukyo asked her intruder.

Shampoo wanted to do nothing more than belt Ukyo with her bonari but she had intruded in her home, and she wanted information. Shampoo sighed heavily and she looked at the angry chef.

"Shampoo, want know if spatula-girl hear from Airen?" Ukyo looked at the Amazon with a sneer.

"You _have_ no Airen Shampoo, I was there when Cologne canceled your claims against Ran-Chan." She looked at the Amazon with a small amount of pity, as she knew how the girl felt since she too, was no longer engaged to Ran-Chan.

Shampoo turned her head slightly, to hide the hurt she was feeling. She had made no friends here, as her only goal was to bring her Airen home. Now when she needed a friend to talk to she had none. Shampoo jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned and looked into the shy smile of Ukyo.

"I understand how you feel Shampoo, it hurts me too, but Ranma Saotome is dead completely. There is no way to bring him back. All we have left to us is Ranko, and even then, she is not ours any longer. We are all to blame for what happened to Ranma, if he had a happier life I don't think the Faerie realm would have taken him." Ukyo stared into the purple tear filled eyes of the Amazon a sad smile on her lips.

"All we can hope for now Shampoo is that Ranko will accept us as her friends when she returns. If she does then she will move heaven and earth to see us." Ukyo finished unshed tears glistening in her brown eyes.

Shampoo nodded and began to turn to leave when Ukyo stopped her. Shampoo looked back at the girl who sported a friendly smile. Ukyo motioned for Shampoo to wait then went to her room and picked up her backpack. She then led Shampoo to the restaurant. She put her backpack on the floor behind her counter, and then motioned Shampoo to sit. Once the purple hair girl was comfortable, Ukyo cooked her, her favorite okomiyaki, chicken, and shrimp with vegetables.

"There is something else bothering you, isn't there?" Ukyo surprised Shampoo with her perception it amazed her since they do not know each other that well.

"Yes, Shampoo not see Mousse since Air..Ranma left. Shampoo no want Mousse as husband but Mousse Shampoo's only friend from village." Ukyo suddenly felt depressed, her heart breaking in her chest.

[Why am I feeling like this? Mousse wasn't a friend, really, yet I feel as if I lost my brother.] Ukyo thought to herself, she looked up to see Shampoo staring at her quizzically.

"I haven't seen him in a while Shampoo, do you know of any places he liked to go to think? Ran-Chan had many such places when it got to much for her." Shampoo sighed and shook her head.

"Shampoo not know of such places. Shampoo never want know much about stupid duck boy." She humpft and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then why are you worried about him now?" Ukyo asked her, with a wry smile, Shampoo looked at the chef with distaste.

"Shampoo tired doing work at Nekohanten by self!" Ukyo nodded sagely as she put a vegetable okomiyaki on a plate for herself and then sat at the counter next to the Amazon.

"You know Shampoo, your relationship with Mousse is very much like Ran-Chan's with Akane. You deny your feelings for him and use him as your personal punching bag and you can see where that got Akane." Ukyo mused in a low voice.

Shampoo was about to smash Ukyo into the floor when she realized it would not be honorable to hit someone for telling the truth. Shampoo sat quietly playing with her food. After a few moments, she got up to leave. She had a look of concentration on her pretty face.

"Shampoo thank spatula girl for food, but Shampoo have work to do." Ukyo watched the Amazon leave with a small frown.

[I wonder what happened to Mousse. It is not like him to stay away from Shampoo for so long, especially since Ran-Chan is out of the picture.] Ukyo mused as she prepared to clean the dishes, she hummed along with the little flute-playing pixie while she washed up.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The flight back to Tatiana's realm was uneventful, until they flew over her kingdom. Cerulean was causing quite a stir many people were frozen with the dragon fear, the four Faerie folk seemed not to notice. Others were confused as to why a Silver dragon would fly with a blue dragon.

As the dragons flew toward the palace, the queen's guards were expecting them. They had orders not to act against the blue. Many of them were nervous and thought about notching their arrows just in case. Then they saw Kajri on the precipice, they shied away from the angry glare she gave those who started to load their bows.

The two dragons landed in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by guards, and the people of the court. Queen Tatiana and King Oberon were standing just inside the palace. The riders flew from the backs of the dragons, and while they landed the dragons shifted shape to their human forms.

The second Ranko was on the ground she was scooped up in Queen Tatiana's embrace, as she showered Ranko with kisses. Ranko giggled and gave her Auntie a hug and kiss. She then squirmed free to go stand by her family and friends.

"Welcome home my friends, there is much to do. Nodoka I hope you don't mind but I started your wedding preparations all that must be done now is for you to give your OK on the choices I made or make the necessary changes. The wedding will be in three days." She finished looking at the matriarch of the Aurora clan.

"Now dear don't rush them they may want to wait a little you know." King Oberon scolded his wife with a loving smile.

"Oh, no it is fine your majesty the sooner Seran and I are married the happier we will all be." Nodoka told the royal couple with a loving look toward her soon to be husband.

"Your majesty the um.._gift_ we brought back for Ranko is it ready?" Nodoka asked the queen.

Tatiana smiled and nodded her head. They then turned and headed to the throne room, Ranko going from one adult to the other begging to be told what her surprise was. The group was followed by two transformed dragons hot on their, heals. The guards in the courtyard breathed a sigh of relief when Cerulean disappeared inside the palace.

They entered the throne room, and Nodoka looked for the cocoon but it was missing. She then looked around the room and saw a Sylph with royal blue wings that glittered in the sunlight, looking out the window. She couldn't see much other than his hair which was a blackish red, with slightly brighter red highlights.

"Oh, Nodoka he took a new name after his crossover." Tatiana told the new mother of a Sylph son.

"Micca your parents and sister have returned? Are you ready to join your new family?" Queen Tatiana asked the boy whose back was still to them.

Ranko's excitement was building her momma and poppa brought her back a brother, she peeked around her poppa Seran's hip to get a look at her new brother. Her eyes widened when the Sylph turned to face them. Like her, his features had become more elfish with the crossover and much more handsome. She stared into a pair of light gray eyes.

"_Momma!_ You brought back Mousse, but he hates me! He will always be trying to _kill_ me!" Ranko pleaded to her mother, her tears threatening to spill.

Micca lowered his head and stepped forward. He then looked up at his new sister with a sad and lonely smile. Ranko gasped as she recognized those feelings as ones she used to have when living in Nerima.

"I never hated _you_ Ranko, I was angry at Cologne and to some extent Shampoo for casting me aside for you. I really was to be Shampoo's husband; we were to be married the day after the tournament. The same day you had beaten her, the day she had given you the kiss of death." Micca took a deep sigh, and continued.

"When she came back to the village she pronounced that she had been challenged and beaten fairly by an outsider male. That took precedence over our _arranged_ marriage." Micca watched as Ranko's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously.

"_I_ never challenged Shampoo in Nerima! She had attacked Akane, she was going to kill her when I kicked her bonari from her hand. It flew up in the air then came back down and hit her in the head. SHE KNOCKED HERSELF OUT!" Ranko shouted the last part.

Micca's eyes widened with the revelation then filled with anger causing his light gray eyes to darken to a stormy dark gray, and finally they settled at a medium gray filled with depression. He fell to his knees his head bowed low against his chest. Before anyone could make a move Ranko was beside her new brother, she held him close allowing him to sob into her shoulder.

Nodoka smiled sadly, as she watched her new family grow larger. Seran watched with pride at his daughter's willingness to help even those that were her enemies, even when they were in great pain. He heard his new son begin to mumble something to his sister and he strained to hear it.

"Then she lied she knew a win by an outsider male would free her from an arranged marriage. I had hoped when you were transformed into a female Faerie she would willingly come back to me because she truly loved me and was only going after you because of Amazon law." Micca held tightly to his new sister her candy apple red hair mingling with his blackish red hair.

"What happen to convince you she wasn't truly in love with you Mous..Micca?" Ranko quietly whispered to him while stroking his hair lovingly, she amazed herself at how easy it was to love him as her brother as if it had always been so.

"The night you left, I followed her onto the Nekohanten roof, to tell her that since she could no longer marry you our wedding was back on. I watched as she prayed to the goddess of the moon, for her one true love. I knew then that any marriage to her would be loveless and miserable for us both. I left the Nekohanten the next day and hadn't gone back." Micca looked up into the sympathetic eyes of his new sister, as she smiled lovingly at him.

"I spotted your mother, I mean our mother when she came to earth. I sensed something was happening to you but I didn't understand how or why and I stopped her from returning until they agreed to bring me too. Please Ranko, I wish to find the happiness you have in a family that will love me for whom I am not because of skill or won't hate me if I can't see. Will you be that family Ranko?" Micca asked the young Faerie girl.

Ranko looked deep into Micca's gray eyes and saw what he had already figured out, that they were much the same, both abused by the girls they had loved both outcasts and only sought out as prizes. Ranko looked back at her family and friends behind her and saw that the decision was hers alone to make.

Ranko stood pulling Micca to his feet with her. Once they were both standing. She turned him to face the assemblage before them. She looked at Micca who stared at her with confusion and surprise when she took his hand in hers. With a wide smile, Ranko turned to her family and friends.

"I would like to introduce the best present I ever got! My brother Micca!" Nodoka and Seran rushed forward and pulled their children into a big hug.

The room roared with cheers and laughter. The women of the court all cried. The men did not cry but their eyes did sparkle with unshed tears, all that was except Rohn. Who glared at the new Sylph and his family.

The rooms attention was drawn to the clearing of a throat, when they faced the noise Cerulean had stepped forward. Ranko pulled Micca with her as she stepped up to her friend and soul bonded. Micca stared at the Ranma look alike then watched with amazement as he began to glow a golden- orange as he sifted to a sapphire blue duck. Then he watched in utter awe as the duck returned to his human form but continued to change. Micca's head tilted back and he would have fallen if his sister had not been there.

Micca had never seen a dragon before and he knew blues where evil yet he felt no fear from this one. The fact was he felt connected, and then he remembered that the dragon looked like Ranma, and his duck form. He looked up at the dragon and jumped a little when the dragon started talking.

"I AM CERULEAN, RANKO SAVED MY LIFE DURING A BATTLE WITH A DISHONORABLE GREEN. IN HER ATTEMPT TO SAVE MY LIFE SHE SOUL BONDED WITH ME, BUT IT DID NOT END THERE. THE MAGIC THAT WAS INSIDE HER FROM THE CURSE OF JUSENKYO TRANSFERRED TO ME. THUS I NOW HAVE HER OLD MALE FORM. THE MAGIC REACHED OUT FOR MORE STRENGTH TO SAVE ME AND IT REACHED TO ONE WHO WAS THE CLOSEST LIKE HER. THAT WAS YOU BOY; IT TOOK FROM YOU THE MAGIC OF YOUR CURSE AND PULLED IT INTO ME AS WELL. I AM NOW SOUL BONDED NOT ONLY WITH RANKO BUT ALSO WITH MICCA OF AURORA CLAN. KNOW THIS THAT I WILL DEFEND THESE TWO AND THAT OF THEIR FAMILY AGAINST ANY WHO SEEK TO HARM THEM." Cerulean finished looking directly at Rohn, who cringed from the implied threat and the dragon fear.

I remember that night I had left the Nekohanten and was sleeping on Duck Island. I had the strangest dream of Ranko trying to save you. I don t understand but I had a link to her then and I dug deep for the only magic I had, Jusenkyo. I pushed it toward her and when I woke, I was human. I don t understand though why you re able to control your shape shifting. Micca told the audience.

I believe child it was because you moved the magic to him he was not really cursed by the waters of Jusenkyo. Plus he is a magical creature a very powerful magical creature and his power would over ride the strength of even a place like Jusenkyo. Queen Tatiana explained.

Cerulean began to glow his golden-orange and shift back to human form. He did not notice the smile on Ranko's face. Micca noticed and at first was confused then as if by telepathy he knew what to do. Once Cerulean was human again two blurs one red and green, one blackish-red and white zoomed forward. They both hit Cerulean and with their combined weight they were able to take him down to the floor.

The room was first in shock, then amused while they watched the two youngest members of the Aurora clan give Cerulean hugs and kisses then, a massive groan befell the room as they realized there was another hurricane in their mists. Their shock was cut short by sultry laughter. They all turned to Lady Victoria who just stood there watching the scene before her and could do nothing but laugh. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma 1/2:

A New Awakening

Alternate Continuation (minor crossovers)

By: Dani Yanega

Concept by: Jerry Unipeg (starfire)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Six

Kasumi walked into Ucchan's a small frown on her face. The pixies came to great her with happy chortles and giggles. She smiled at her friends and greeted them warmly. Kasumi did not see Ukyo but could hear her singing in the kitchen. Kasumi put her overnight bag down by the door and with a heavy sigh the eldest Tendo headed to the inner workings of Ucchan's, wanting to get this over with quickly.

Kasumi watched as Ukyo prepared her kitchen for the time she thought she would be away. Kasumi's frown grew, she knew Ranko would want to see Ukyo as much as the young chef wanted to see her. She also knew however, it would not, be permitted not yet anyway.

"Ukyo?" Kasumi quietly called to the young woman, Ukyo turned and smiled broadly at the elder Tendo.

"Kasumi! I am almost ready to go. Did I get permission to come with you?" Ukyo's smile faded as she saw the frown on Kasumi's face.

"No Ukyo the Queen refused for now, but she wanted me to tell you that Nodoka will be here tomorrow for a preliminary meeting with Cologne and when that was done she wanted to stop by and ask you something very important." Kasumi told her the frown deepening, and appeared out of place on Kasumi's face.

"What did she want to ask me? Why can't I go?" Ukyo asked looking at the only link to her Ran-Chan that she had left, although she had felt twinges of the old connection.

"I don't know on either question Ukyo, but I can't go against the Queen. I do know the visit from Nodoka has to do with Ranko." Ukyo slumped to a chair at the worktable in her kitchen.

She placed her head down on her arms as they rested on the table and began to cry. Kasumi sat next to her and draped her arm over Ukyo's shoulder. The okomiyaki chef allowed herself to be pulled into Kasumi's motherly embrace. She cried for several minutes until she could cry no more. She then straightened up, picking up her duffel bag she bowed to Kasumi then headed upstairs the little flute-playing sprite close behind her.

Kasumi watched her go, and as she got up to leave the other little pixies and sprites followed Ukyo up the stairs as well. Kasumi heaved a huge sigh as she wanted so badly to bring Ukyo to the wedding but she could not go against her queen. The Tendo matriarch closed the Ucchan's door behind her as she left. She slowly walked down the street heading for Nerima Park.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane was up to her neck in dinner, her concoction seemed to be growing. She picked up a wooden spoon and began to try to beat it back down into the pot. It cowered back into the pot some and she grabbed the lid and used it to force the yellow brown goop back into the pot.

Nabiki entered the house and froze, as she smelled the noxious fumes coming from the kitchen. She turned around prepared to leave again when her presence was noted. She cringed and promised herself a multitude of revenge.

"Welcome home Nabiki!" Genma said loudly from the living room, he grinned sardonically at the middle Tendo.

"Nabiki, you're just in time for dinner! Kasumi had to go visit a sick friend overnight she'll be back tomorrow. I just about got dinner ready as soon as I beat it into submission." The youngest Tendo disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving three shocked faces staring after her.

Nabiki glared at Genma, who just smiled back at her with a '_if I gotta eat it, you're eating it!_' smile. She turned and stormed off to her bedroom, the slamming of her door rattling the windows. She plopped down on her bed and with her arms crossed over her chest, she stared blankly at the ceiling.

[I can't have a friend call, Akane would see through that!] Nabiki mused, her eyes not betraying the cold and calculating mind at work.

[Man it is at times like this I wish I could jump from the windows like Ranma, hell if he were here I wouldn't have to eat her poison!] Nabiki rolled over and stared out the window her mind wondering to other things.

[I wonder what it is like living in the Faerie world?] Nabiki let her mind do something she very rarely if ever indulged in, she let it fantasize about Ranma's new life as a Faerie.

A single tear crept from her eye and plopped onto her bed, she never even noticed. As images of faeries, unicorns, dragons all frolicked happily with a petite redhead girl. Nabiki closed her eyes tightly against the visions but they persisted as she turned her head and buried it in her pillow to muffle her sobs of loneliness.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Late into the night, the Tendo s neighborhood quiet was interrupted by three loud groans. In the dining room of the house were three bodies slumped over the table. They all were deathly white with just a bit of green. They again groaned loudly as they held their stomachs.

"HEY SHUT UP, DOWN THERE SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Came an angry shout from the youngest Tendo daughter, the slamming of her bedroom door could be heard by the suffering trio.

"_You_ will pay for this Mr. Saotome and you will pay dearly!" Nabiki growled at the fat balding man through clenched teeth.

Genma cowered away from the middle Tendo, and for the first time glad for his new strange malady. Since it prevented him from eating too much of the garbage Akane called food. Nabiki slowly rose from the table and leaning on the furniture made her way to the stairs. With one last deadly look at Genma Saotome, she pulled herself up the stairs and to her bedroom. She was to weak to slam the door but she tried anyway. It barely closed, she leaned against the door shutting it the rest of the way. Nabiki slid to the floor as another bout of nausea attacked her. She crawled slowly to her bed having to pause part of the way to let the sick feeling in her stomach go away.

When she got to her bed, she pulled herself up and crawled into it. She tried to stretch out but it only made the queasiness in her stomach worse. She rolled over and into a tight ball, holding onto her abdomen. She stared into the darkness planning her revenge against the panda downstairs. When she decided as did everyone.

[RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!] She was finally able to close her eyes and let sleep wash over her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The palace was alive with the bustle of the servants preparing for Nodoka and Seran's wedding. His mother and father came a day early to help prepare. Yiri and Aerial worked with Nodoka on her dress and bouquets while Mychol kept Seran out of the way. He took this time to be acquainted with his new grandson. Corsan and Erin came with his father and mother, his wife, and daughter refusing to come to the _farce_ they called a wedding.

Ranko watched as the Faerie folk bustled round the throne room decorating it for the big event. With each passing minute, her excitement grew as she anticipated finally having a real family. Micca landed behind his new sister as her attention was on the pixies stringing garland of roses around the ceiling.

"Do you think everything will be ready for tomorrow?" Micca asked his sister, Ranko jumped, as she had not known he was there.

"AARRRGGGG! _Don't_ do that *gasp*!" Ranko told her brother with a light punch to his arm as she turned to face him.

"I believe so. I can hardly wait, after tomorrow we will finally have a real family. Momma says she is gonna ask Ukyo to become our sister when she goes to have her meeting with Cologne. Do you think Ukyo will want to be a part of our family Micca?" Ranko asked her brother with wide hopeful eyes.

"You _BET_ I do!" He told her with a wide bright grin, something that was hardly ever seen on him before he crossed over, the grin suddenly turned mischievous.

"TAG, you re it!" Micca took flight and headed out to the courtyard, his sister right behind him.

"HEY, NO FAIR I WASN'T READY!" Ranko shouted at her fleeing brother as she took off after him.

Seran watched his children with a warm smile his father rested a hand on his shoulder and watched the children with him. They noticed a fluttercorn and sapphire blue duck as they followed the _twins_ out. Seran relaxed when he saw Cerulean follow his bonded ones out, he knew then they would be safe.

"I still can t get use to the fact that a blue dragon can change shapes!" Seran and Mychol turned to face King Oberon, they bowed deeply to him.

"Yes it is a bit disconcerting, but at least with Cerulean's shape shifting he can remain here without causing any problems." Mychol countered as he looked to where his grandchildren vanished with their friends.

"Well until someone makes the mistake of hurting Ranko or Micca. Your Majesty what will be done about the four elf women? I know their punishment is being planned but as long as they are in the palace, Cerulean will be out for revenge." Seran asked the King of Shadows and Light.

"I have talked to Tatiana about it, and we both had a long talk with the blue. He has agreed to not exact revenge as long as they behave. One slip against either of his bonded and I am afraid not even my and Tatiana's combined powers couldn t stop him." Oberon told the Sylph and his father, their attention was drawn to an open window where the laughter of the two young Aurora children filtered in.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo had cried herself to sleep the pixies and sprites nearby, they watched as Ukyo began to glow with a light of blue and green. They then marveled as the once sad Ukyo began to smile in her sleep. The little Faerie folk came closer to her and sensed a third person near her but they could not see anyone. They knew who it was but were trying to understand how she was doing it.

Ukyo suddenly bolted up in her bed her eyes wide and empty but the smile still on her face. She sat there for several minutes then collapsed back onto her pillow. She rolled over and pulled her spare pillow into a tight embrace. Her smile grew wider. The Faeries watched with confusion while Ukyo slept peacefully.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Seran waited in front of the throne his son Micca standing next to him. While Raist and Cerulean stood next to them. He wore a navy tunic with black pants and leather boots his son Micca dressed the same. While Raist wore, his gray robes and Cerulean in his human form wore the sapphire blue armor he always wore.

The flutes denoted the arrival of his future wife. The first down the isle in a white satin kimono was Ranko the kimono was embroidered with a blue and silver dragon and a small fluttercorn. She also wore a lavender obi. Her red hair flowed like living fire around her. Following behind her was Lady Victoria wearing a gossamer silver dress with long flowing sleeves; the dress glittered in the sun that streamed through the palace windows. Her long silver hair flowed freely around her.

Aerial was the next down the isle she also wore a white kimono, except hers was embroidered with two gray wolves and on the back was a floating island. The obi she wore was also different it was a soft pastel yellow her black hair braided with small orchids braided through her hair. All three of them carried a bouquet of white and pink orchids.

Finally, Nodoka started down the isle on the arm of her future father-in-law a small smile playing across her lips. Mychol wore the same colored tunic and pants as his son while Nodoka wore a white satin Kimono with a pink obi. Her kimono was embroidered with orchids and butterflies. She carried a bouquet of white orchids with one of pink, lavender, and yellow, mixed in. She wore her hair braided and up with miniature orchids pinned in her hair.

All watched the ceremony with tears of happiness and wondrous joy as the new Sylph married the son of a good clan. All were happy with the arrangement but one. Rohn stood off in a corner watching the wedding progress his eyes narrowed with a snarl on his lips. He could not understand the mixing of mongrel blood with the pure elf blood.

"You know _son_ the fact you're half wood elf makes you a mongrel as well." Kajri told her son as she came up beside him.

"I try to forget my father lowered himself to marry a wood elf!" Rohn glared at his mother, but the dig did not faze her as he had hoped.

"To bad your father is a man of wonderful character and a good heart to bad he got _you_ as a son. Oh, well maybe we will have better luck with Jonta and Ordas; they seemed to have inherited their grandfather s love of all races." Kajri turned and stormed away leaving Rohn to stew in his own hatreds.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tatiana stood as her husband pronounced Seran, Nodoka wed, and the new Aurora clan four strong. She summoned a servant with four golden goblets, the king, and queen each took one and the newlyweds each took the other. Queen Tatiana raised her goblet in a toast to the new couple.

"My husband and I have decided that the Aurora clan will not only herald in a new alliance with the mortal realm but a new and stronger alliance for the people of Illondra and of the Realm of Shadows. We have decided to give to the Aurora clan as a wedding gift the Valley of Despair. Awe hope the name forever be changed to a more welcoming name." The murmurs of the people in the room suddenly stopped.

"The Aurora clan will be our beacon of welcome to those of my husband s realm of shadows and my realm of light. We also had a coat of arms commissioned to hang in their home. Bring forth the Aurora Coat of Arms." Two Dwarves push a cart forward covered with a white sheet.

Ranko looked around her mother's hip at the cart curiosity evident on her face. Micca had the same expression as his sister looking around the hip of his new father wondering what the coat of arms looked like. The Dwarves pulled away the sheet, everyone in the room gasped.

The coat of arms stood five feet tall and three feet at its widest. It was oval shaped and had a frame of carved oak in the shape of oak leaves stained in a deep red brown. The background simulated the Aurora Borealis. In the center of the crest was a Tao symbol the left side in silver the right in gold both were done in a filigree of orchids. On the left side of the Tao symbol was a silver dragon standing on its hind legs on the right was a blue in the same pose, both were facing the Tao symbol. At the bottom lying down was a fluttercorn. Underneath the fluttercorn was a crossed katana and long sword. At the top was a flower Nodoka had never seen, it had three blossoms of white with a fringe of pink around the outer edge under the flower was a strip of red with what looked like a ribbon. Engraved on the ribbon in iridescent white was the family s new motto. 'Our Differences make us Stronger!' Nodoka walked up to the crest and gently ran her fingers down its etched surface.

She reached up and touched the flower her fingers tracing the three blossoms. She turned to face her husband when she felt his hand on her shoulder. With a small smile, she turned back to the Aurora Coat of Arms.

"It is beautiful, I love it. What is this flower I have never seen it before?" She said turning to face a smiling Queen.

"It is a flower that grows in another realm but it suits your family perfectly. It is called the Invid Flower of Life." Tatiana explained, as Ranko and Micca pushed past their parents to get a better look.

The Aurora children stared in awe at the family crest and they like their mother reached out and gently touched its cool sculptured surface. The children turned as the palace began to shake. Palace servants came running into the throne room followed closely by several of the palace guards though they did not seem to upset. Two of the guards opened the doors to the throne room to allow what followed them to enter.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi and her momma Janna watched the wedding both with tears as the bride was led down the aisle on the arm of her soon to be father-in-law. Kasumi and Janna quietly named all the people in the room it was almost as if they were describing the scene to someone. Those around them got tired of trying to shush them, that and they were a little afraid of the older wood elf in the gossamer dress that switched color between blue and green.

Kasumi wore a similar dress only hers was a lighter shade of the flashing blue and green. She also wore a wreath of white babies breath entwined with Alexandrite crystals on her head. As new people entered their field of vision, Janna and Kasumi would name them and say what their function was in court if they had one or if they were just one of the guests.

Janna and Kasumi watched as the new family stared at their coat of arms, they nearly tumbled from their seats when the palace began to shake. Janna and Kasumi watched in awe while the guards opened the doors to the throne room wide. The new guest entered the throne room and those around Janna and Kasumi heard the elder Tendo exclaim in shock.

"OH, MY!"

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cologne and Shampoo prepared the restaurant for their guest. She had her granddaughter scrub the main room from top to bottom. While Shampoo scrubbed the floors and walls Cologne polished all the counters and tables and the brass decorations in the restaurant. A large round table was placed in the center of the room, which she covered with a white tablecloth. Cologne then set the table with tea cups and plates. She had gone out and brought an eight person china service for the occasion.

The china was white with gold filigree trim in the center of the plates was hand painted a large cherry blossom tree. Then to denote the wind several of the blossoms where blowing around the plates. She also purchased ivory chopsticks to go with them.

"Do you think Aire..Ranma will come too grandmother?" The warrior maiden asked while she finished mopping the floor.

"No not tomorrow child, _Ranko_ will be here the next day for the meeting with the Tendos. Tomorrow's meeting is to setup the alliance between the Amazons and the Faerie Realm." Cologne smiled as she thought how this would ensure the survival of her people for another two or three thousand years.

"*SIGH!* Shampoo wish Mousse here, he need help with cleaning!" Shampoo said as she remembered the missing Amazon.

"I agree child but since we don't know where he is we will just have to make do." Her great grandmother responded.

"Shampoo teach him not run off, when see again!" Shampoo grumbled under her breath as she continued to scrub the wall to within an inch of its life.

The regular customers walked by seeing the closed sign and with a slight sigh and went to another restaurant to get something to eat. Some stopped and peered through the cracks in the shades and saw the two women scrubbing anything that did not move. The watchers just shrugged and then moved on.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Takashi family sat around the living room no one wanting to discuss the changes in the eldest daughter of the clan. The evidence was laid undisturbed on a small table near the stairs. They all read their various books and newspapers as they let their dinner settle. A knock on the door brought them out of their quiet contemplations as none of them was really concentrating on what they were _trying_ to read. Mirako excused herself, the family could hear her muffled voice and that of a male. Shortly Mirako returned with a small package, she handed it to her father. Keitaro looked at it and recognized the handwriting of his older daughter. He took the package and walked to the dining room table his family following.

He tore opened the wrapping and found a short card inside the box. He lifted it and read:

*-*-*Note*-*-*

Father-san;

Just place the crystal on a table and touch its center everything will be explained.

Nodoka

*-*-*End Note*-*-*

Keitaro handed the card to his wife who read it with some confusion. She looked up in time to see her husband pull a large flat crystal disk of three inches in diameter from the box. It was one inch thick, she watched as he placed it on the table. She noticed that at the center of the crystal was engraved a Tao symbol. She watched as Keitaro reached out and pressed the symbol.

Everyone gasped when a 3D hologram of Nodoka hovered over the crystal. Taji reached out to the image of her daughter her tears flowing as her heart broke at how much she missed her eldest daughter.

"Greetings Father-san, I am sure you are watching this with the rest of the family so I greet all of you as well. I am sure you know by now my life has taken many strange turns. The most important of which has freed me of Genma. When you receive this holocrystal I will have remarried a man who Genma is not even fit to look at.

"I have lost Ranma! He is now dead to the world but in his place, I have a wonderful daughter. Ranko has a chance at being the happy child Ranma did not and she does a great job. I have also just recently adopted a young Chinese boy who is now called Micca and if she will allow it I will be adopting another daughter.

"I am finally happy and although I am sure you really don't care what I do any longer I just thought you would like to know. There is more but I am sure you would not believe me if I told you, although I guess a holocrystal would help to authenticate what I say." Nodoka paused and her wings began to shimmer into existence her sister and mother gasped even though they knew it, the shock of seeing the wings was hard to take.

"Genma had sold our child to King Oberon of the Faerie people there is more to it then that but Ranko does not remember it. She has suppressed the most hennas part. She will have to remember soon though *sigh*. When they claimed him they forced Ranma's Jusenkyo curse to be her permanent body. They also decided that Ranko would need her mother after the crossover because they were going to make sure she had the childhood she should have had.

"Queen Tatiana made sure with magic when I crossed over that I would be an adult so that I could raise my child. She let Ranko crossover and although she has the body of an eighteen year old as a Sylph, she is still but a small child. My family is almost complete and soon it will be. I just wanted to let you know that I am finally happy.

"Goodbye! I will not bother you again since I am no longer a Takashi, but I did want you to see that I have moved on and had corrected my mistake. This crystal will disappear and return to the Faerie Realm when this message has completed." Nodoka's image faded as her message to her old family ended.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Taji cried as Nodoka's image finally vanished.

The Takashi's stared at the crystal and with wide eyes watched as the Tao symbol began to glow. Taji tried quickly to snatch the crystal before it disappeared but was not fast enough as it faded from their view. Taji broke down into tears as her younger daughter sat next to her to comfort her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"I AM HERE TO SPEAK WITH ONE NODOKA AURORA. WHERE CAN I FIND HER?' Nodoka stepped forward and stared up at the yellow dragon.

The citrine dragon was a good head taller than Cerulean in his dragon form. It was the first time Nodoka had ever seen one of the Gem Dragons. She saw why they were called Gem Dragons, since they had crystal sheen to their scales that gave them the appearance of gemstones.

"I am Nodoka Aurora. _Ranko! Micca!_ Come down from there! He is not Cerulean!" The Gem Dragon raised an eyebrow at the name of the ancient blue.

He tried to look around but found it hard to do with two young Sylphs standing on his snout. The Aurora children each stared him in an eye. It tended to make him cross-eyed. The dragon was thankful when Seran appeared and tucked each one of his children under an arm and flew away. The children waving at the dragon as their father flew off with them.

"THANK YOU THAT WAS VERY DISCONCERTING." He looked down at Nodoka and her new family.

"What do you want of me dragon?" Nodoka asked while the dragon looked down at her.

"MY NAME IS WINDSTAR, I AM WITH THE DRAGON BANK OF THE REALM. AN ACCOUNT HAS BEEN OPENED FOR YOU AND YOUR CLAN." Windstar reached into his pouch and pulled out a type of laptop.

He tapped several of the keys. Then he looked at the screen, and verified that the information was correct, once he was satisfied, he turned it around to face Nodoka. She came forward and read the computer screen. She nearly collapsed after reading the display.

"THIS WAS DEPOSITED INTO YOUR NEW ACCOUNT." Nodoka just stared at the computer unable to find her voice.

"Th..Thi..This is not possible! Are you sure this is correct?" Nodoka asked the citrine Gem Dragon.

"YES MA'AM THERE HAS BEEN DEPOSITED TWO HUNDRED MILLION GOLD CREDITS (1 gc equals 100 US Dollars). AS THE REWARD FOR STOPPING BLACKFIRE. WE ARE STILL TALLING BLACKFIRE'S HORDE, ONCE WE GET AN ACCOUNTING YOU WILL RECEIVE FIFTY PERCENT OF THE TOTAL. THE OTHER FIFTY PERCENT WILL BE DIVIDED AMONG THE SURVIORS OF HIS ATTACKS AND THE HEIRS OF THOSE THAT DID NOT." The dragon explained while he continued to press more keys on his laptop.

"Seran, beloved are you behind me?" Nodoka asked her husband while staring up at the Gem Dragon

"Yes my love I am right here." He told her while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That is good!" She told him then fainted into his arms.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo woke with a smile on her face and a song on her lips. She danced around the room getting ready for school. The Faerie folk watched her with amused curiosity. When Ukyo pulled her boys uniform from the closet she stared at it a hint of disgust crossing her face. She reached into the closet and pulled out the only girl s uniform she had.

She had bought it on a whim, but she never had the courage to wear it. Today however she was going to go to school dressed to the nines! Ukyo headed to the shower her little house guests right behind her. While she ran the water, the little flute-playing sprite started to play a lively melody in keeping with Ukyo's mood. She stepped into the shower and began to tell her little friends about her wonderful dream.

"It was wonderful, I saw Ran-Chan, and she was beautiful! Did I mention that Kasumi and some other woman had cast a spell so that I could watch the wedding through their eyes? It was magnificent; they told me who everyone was. Mousse was there too but he seemed different, not only physically but also mentally. He seemed happier and Ran-Chan reminded me of the little boy I knew when I was six. She was so happy something that she hadn't been in a long time.

"Mrs. Saotome was beautiful in her Kimono, it seemed that the only one not wearing a kimono was a silver dragon. Oh, what did Kasumi say her name was?" Ukyo paused in the cleaning of herself to think, then her face lit up as she remembered.

"Oh, I remember now it was Lady Victoria. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The Faerie King and Queen wedded Mrs. Saotome and Seran themselves. At the end of the ceremony the King and Queen actually gave the new 'Aurora' clan a whole valley for them to live in." Ukyo told her little friends with a far away look.

Ukyo got out of the shower and wrapped in a towel she headed to her bedroom and began to dress as a girl for the first time in over twelve years. The girls school uniform was a little tight, since she bought it over a year and a half ago and she had grown some. Ukyo brushed her hair out and let it flow around her, putting a ribbon in her hair all the while humming the little Faerie tune that the sprite was playing.

"Oh I nearly forgot to tell you after the ceremony a giant yellow dragon showed up. Kasumi said it was an citrine Gem Dragon. He was beautiful, I wish I could have been there *sigh*, I would have loved to have met him. Anyway, he brought Nodoka the news that she and her family are now very rich. I don't know all the particulars, but I am sure Kasumi will tell me when she gets back today." Ukyo told them as she proceeded to leave her shop and headed for school.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane left the house her spirits up as she had gotten to make breakfast for her family this morning. She did hope Nabiki would feel better, that bug came on very quick. She walked down the street, her mind racing as to what had happened over the past few days. Every once in a while she wouldd cast a sideways glance at the fence Ranma used to walk on when they walked to school.

She sighed as she missed him but she would never admit it to anyone or to herself most of the time. Today, however she wanted her fianc back, her mind traveled back to the day he left. Her anger flared at how Ranma's mother had treated her. She took a deep breath and sadly kicked a pebble out of her way.

A movement caught Akane's eye and she turned to see a new girl heading to school she had long brown hair that flowed freely down her back to her waist. It seemed the uniform she was wearing was a size or two too small. It showed how well developed she was. Akane felt her jealousies rise at the girl s figure she also noticed the martial artist grace with which she walked. Then the sun glinted off something strapped to her back. Akane dropped her book bag and stared at the retreating form of Ukyo in a dress.

Closing her mouth, she scooped up her book bag and ran after the chef. She got to the schoolyard in time to see the perverted boys _HER PERVERTED BOYS_ asking Ukyo for dates. Unlike with her they asked her nicely, she would giggle blushing slightly, and then told them she would think about it. She would start again for the school only to be stopped by another boy.

Akane glared angrily at the okomiyaki chef as she prettily declined another offer. Akane had not noticed all the smug smiles she was receiving from the other girls in the courtyard. Akane watched while Ukyo disappeared into the school. Her anger increased as none of the boys, none of _HER_ boys even acknowledged her. She soon followed Ukyo into the building.

Akane found Ukyo in their classroom, but instead of sitting in her normal chair to the left of Akane, she was sitting at Ranma's old desk. She was staring out the window humming a strange melody. Akane watched as Ukyo would occasionally nod her head. It was as if she was talking with someone, but there was no one there. Akane began to head for the young chef when she stopped in her tracks.

"Take your seat Miss Tendo!" Hinako-sensei told her, as Miss Hinako pulled out her fifty-yen piece.

The class was soon underway and Akane could not confront the chef until lunchtime. When their last class was over for lunch, Akane headed for Ukyo fire a blazed in her eyes. Ukyo stiffened even before Akane reached her where she sat by the window. She turned around and glared at Akane with just as much rage as Akane was directing toward her. Akane stopped for a moment uncertain as to what to do.

"You can stop right there Tendo! I don't want you anywhere near me!" Ukyo told her one time rival.

"What? What do you mean? I can go where ever I want!" Akane's anger was quick to boil over.

"I told your mercenary sister that if you ever came near me again without my permission I would have you arrested, and I mean that! You are not going to beat on me like you did Ran-Chan!" Ukyo glared at her while withdrawing her battle spatula.

"WHY YOU LITTLE TRAMP! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Akane screamed at the martial artist.

"I dare because no one has ever told you the truth or if they did you refused to acknowledge it. What's the matter Akane to afraid to attack an opponent that can defend themselves this time?" Ukyo taunted the other girl.

Akane was struck silent at that remark and she just stared at Ukyo her eyes widened with shock. They then narrowed and she began to glow dark red. Ukyo readied herself and to her and Akane's surprise she began to glow a bright blue. Akane took a step back unsure as to what to do, but her anger still boiling made her decision for her. She charged Ukyo with a scream of rage.

The students gathered around the two angry girls, Nabiki's lackeys going among them taking bets on the outcome. Akane was much stronger than Ukyo she was still at a disadvantage. Ukyo took her battle spatula and brought to bear as Akane drew closer. Ukyo waited until the last possible moment, and just before Akane got inside her defenses, she swung her spatula at Akane's head.

Akane scrambled to duck the giant cooking utensil, which caused her to miss seeing Ukyo, as she quickly changed the spatula's direction and used it to sweep Akane's legs out from under her. Akane went down hard on her back the air knocked out of her. She laid there looking up at the white ceiling with the black spots. Her mind slowly came back to her and when she sat up Ukyo stood there waiting for her to stand.

Akane then noticed her classmates giggling and pointing at her. Akane's anger rose again and she got to her feet and charged Ukyo. This time however she pulled forth her trusty mallet. Ukyo smiled at her opponent, it was not a friendly smile but one Nabiki would have been proud. The smile was cold and emotionless and just for a second Akane was truly frightened of Ukyo.

Akane would not let Ukyo spook her. She raised her mallet and continued to charge the chef at full speed. Ukyo stood in a ready stance her spatula held at an angle in front of her. As Akane brought her hammer down aiming for Ukyo's head, the students around the two fighting girls jumped at the loud *CLANG* when Akane's hammer met with Ukyo's battle spatula. Ukyo shoved her spatula toward Akane pushing the mallet back over Akane's head. With her spatula held high, she forced Akane and her hammer back. Ukyo and Akane were nose to nose when Ukyo's leg snaked out hitting her opponent hard on the front of her knee.

"AAAARRRRGGGG!" Akane screamed out as the kick dislocated her knee.

Ukyo hooked her spatula under the head of Akane's hammer and as Akane fell, she pulled the hammer from Akane's hands and let it fly behind her. The students behind Ukyo dodged to the side to avoid being hit by the hammer. Ukyo walked up to a groaning Akane her spatula held at the ready. She glared down at the youngest Tendo disgust emanating from her.

"It is not as easy fighting someone who _will_ and _can_ fight back is it Tendo?" Ukyo growled at the young girl clutching her knee.

"I will not swear out a complaint this time as I wanted to prove a point. The next time though you will be arrested! I am not Ran-Chan, I won't take your abuse!" Ukyo walked away before Akane could respond.

Two of Akane's friends came forward and helped her home. Akane was quiet all the way home. Yuka knocked on the Tendo door, they waited as they heard someone coming. Soun opened the door and saw his youngest being held up by Yuka and Sayuri.

"OH NO MY BABY WHAT HAPPEN TO HER!" He screamed at the two girls.

"_SH..SHE_ challenged Ukyo and lost." Sayuri told him with a slight tremor in her voice.

"_Akane_ I told you if you get arrested I _WON'T_ bail you out!" Nabiki snapped as she walked up behind her father.

"WHAT!" Soun shouted at Nabiki who ignored him.

"Ukyo said she wasn't going to press charges this time but if it happens again she would." Yuka told the middle Tendo girl.

"It seems you got lucky this time Akane, but I mean what I said I will _not_ waste my money getting you out of trouble, especially when it was caused by your damn temper!" Nabiki turned and walked away, calling Dr. Tofu to come take care of her sister.

Soun took his youngest daughter and carried her up to her room. Her friends watching then they left not sure whether they felt sad for Akane's embarrassment or glad someone finally knocked her down a peg or two. Akane laid quietly in her father's arms since she was still in shock, as she realized Nabiki was not bluffing. Akane took a sharp intake of breath when her father placed her on the bed. She settled in to wait for the Doctor and to think about what happened.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Micca and Ranko stayed at the palace for a few days while their parents honeymooned at their apartment. Micca stayed close to his new sister, he knew what happened the last time their mother left. He remembered what happened when Coridan told him the details of the incident. He could not believe his reaction when the royal couple had summoned the four women that nearly cost the life of his new sister. He tried to keep his anger in check but it seemed with his crossover his control was gone.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

"Guards bring forth the four elves we have decided on their punishment." Queen Tatiana exclaimed as she stood in front of her throne.

Nodoka and Seran had returned for the pronouncement of the elves punishment. They stood protectively around Ranko, Micca standing next to his father. Ranko held Cerulean he was in his duck form tightly occasionally burying her face his sapphire blue plumbs. She would raise her eyes just enough so she could see what was happening.

Rohn's eyes widened with surprise, he thought she would just sweep it under the rug since Miya was his wife and a lady of the court. He could not believe she was going to punish them over some mongrel. He watched as his wife and her friends were brought out. He tried to warn her but he was blocked from her view by several spectators.

Ranko shivered at the mention of the four elves. When they came into view, she ran to hide behind her mother and father. Micca watched her, his eyes widened at seeing the great Ranma Saotome afraid of four women. He then felt a strong hand land on his shoulder he turned to face one of his new sensei the dwarf Coridan.

"You must remember son that since you have crossed over you and Ranko are like six year old children again. She will be frightened of those women because they hurt her deeply. She gave up on life because of them. Many of us want a crack at them but we have agreed to allow the Queen to take care of it." Coridan told his student reading his surprise correctly.

Micca knew what had happened Queen Tatiana had told him when he came out of the cocoon. What he did not expect was the anger he was feeling, it was growing strong inside him. He had never felt such rage inside him like this before and it scared him. He turned and watched as the four women were led to the dais. His anger rose as they smugly smiled at the frightened Ranko who ducked behind her mother clutching Cerulean in his duck form. Cerulean was trying to escape her grasp as he wanted a piece of the four women.

A stray bolt of lightning shot past the women as they passed the Aurora Clan. They stared and gulped as the blue duck stared back at them. His reptilian eyes showed his uncontrolled rage and hatred for them. They moved a little quicker to reach the safety of the Queen and her throne.

Micca watched as they were escorted toward the throne, and finally he could stand it no more his anger snapped. He ran toward the women his steel claws on each hand. His chains and shuriken flying in different directions as his single berserker mind took him toward his targets.

"MICCA STOP!" Micca heard the call of his mother and stopped with his razor sharp claws a breath from Miya's head.

His gray eyes were dark with rage as he stared into the white face of the elf woman. A tuft of her hair fell to the floor. The other three elves took a step away from the new mongrel as the heat of his rage threatened to consume him and them. Micca turned when he felt a comforting hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to look into the steel blue eyes of his father.

Seran wrapped his son in a tight embrace then looked at the leader of the four elf women. Miya took a step back at the rage directed at her from Seran. Seran then directed his new son away from the four women. When Micca turned his eyes widened with disbelief as the path he had taken was littered with the royal guards.

Several of the guards were pinned against the wall with the shuriken holding them in place by their clothes. Others littered the floor wrapped from head to toe in chains and several laid unconscious, with duck shaped potty seats laying next to them or burnt marks from Micca's concussion bombs.

His mother smiled proudly at her new son, while his sister looked at him with her mouth a gaped and shock written on her face. Then Ranko ran to her brother and threw herself in his arms. Micca at first did not know what to do still thinking of her as Ranma. He then wrapped his arms protectively around his sister.

The queen stood at her throne her hand on her forehead as she just shook her head in disbelief. Cerulean just stared at the devastation around him and sported a little ducky smile, as he waddled over closer to Ranko and Micca.

"It seems we have been through this before dear." Oberon told her with a slight chuckle Tatiana turned and glared at him causing him to laugh heartily.

"I _do not_ see what is so funny that _mongrel_ nearly killed me!" Miya raged at her king.

Oberon stopped laughing and glared at the elf with undisguised hatred. He rose from his throne and stood in front of the elf woman, shadows playing over his features never letting the four elves see him clearly. The only thing they could see was the hate and rage blazing in his eyes.

"You are lucky you are of my wife's court. In my court I would have had you killed for the pain you inflicted upon that child!" Oberon spat at the women.

"But we're not of your court are we, _your majesty_ and your wife does not have the heart to punish us that is why we have languished in that stupid room for so long." Miya sneered at her king, Rohn shaking his head and waving his hands but his wife ignored him.

Oberon smiled coldly at the woman then turned to his wife. Tatiana was red with rage. She stepped forward and slapped Miya hard knocking her to the floor. Tatiana stared down at the elf woman her eyes alight with the fires of pure rage. Miya shook with fear at the sight of her queen. She scooted slightly back away from the throne only to be stopped when she bumped into something. The gasps she heard from her friends made her nervous. She turned and stared into a pair of legs covered in black pants tucked inside black leather boots. She looked up the legs and into the face of her deity Corellon Larethian. She started to smile up at the handsome god, and then it faded before it even began when she saw his eyes were filled with the ice blue fires of rage.

He reached down and grabbed Miya by her arm pulling her roughly to her feet. She stumbled slightly into the god who pushed her away and into her cronies. The four elves gulped as they stared at Corellon, since he was glowing with an ice blue aura and lightning coursed over his body.

"I should just let the dragons and Corellon Larethian, have you, but I am going to give you a chance to redeem yourselves. If you don't change then I will give you freely to them." Tatiana smiled coldly at the fear that appeared in Miya's eyes.

Cerulean had watched the proceedings with intense interest, with the appearance of the godling he transformed into his dragon form. He was soon followed by Lady Victoria. The two dragons flanked Corellon and stared down at the four elf women. They could not move because they were frozen in place due to the dragon fear coursing through them. The dragons however did not attack although they wanted to; they waited for Queen Tatiana to order the punishment.

The godling stepped slightly forward the lightning around him becoming stronger. Tendrils of lightning reached out for the four women, who stepped back with fear. Their heads turned slightly as the lightning was brighter then the sun. The light suddenly faded everyone in the room looked to see Ranko standing next to Corellon her arms wrapped tightly around him. At first Corellon was surprised then the shock wore off and he wrapped his strong arms around her delicate frame.

"Please don't hurt them!" Ranko whispered to the young god, a scowl grew on his face.

"I can t promise that my precious one, but at this time I have given Queen Tatiana my word and for _now_ I will keep it." He whispered back to her his lips gently brushing her ear causing her to shudder slightly.

"You four do not deserve her pity; you are worth nothing compared to her." King Oberon snarled at the four confused women.

"Husband, please." Tatiana got his attention then stepped past him to address the elves.

"First the four of you are going to do some training. You will be bound to earth _without_ your magic. You will then train one Akane Tendo; her training will be in cooking, sewing, music, and anger control. Kasumi will monitor your sessions and if you do not comply completely...well let's just say a god and two dragons can be very inventive." Tatiana's face was twisted with rage, Ranko cringed deeper into Corellon's arms; she had never seen her queen like this.

"The second part of your punishment is that every night while you sleep you will each relive the life Ranko lived while mortal. You will feel every emotion she felt, every pain, every fear, but you will, not remember what it was you dreamt. You will only remember the emotions, and the pain. Though, you will never be able to put a memory to them." The four women at first smiled as they thought of it as a way to get even with the little redheaded brat.

They looked to the queen when the rest of what she said got through their thoughts of revenge. Their faces paled with fear. Tatiana returned to her throne as she turned to face the women. She took her husband's hand and they both began to glow. Tatiana glowed white while her husband glowed black.

I hope you learn your lessons well, because until you do you are no longer a part of my court or welcomed in my court! Tatiana said as the glow of her and Oberon grew.

The two lights mingled in a swirl of white, black, and gray. The two then aimed their free hands at the four elves and the swirling mixture of black, white, and gray shot at them. It covered the four of them from head to toe.

"You will be sent to earth today but you will not remember your life here in this realm, nor will you remember any of the Faeries in the mortal realm for what they are. You will only remember in your dreams and you will only remember it as Ranko." Tatiana told them as the light faded the four women were gone.

"MIYA! NOOOO!" Rohn screamed as he ran forward to where his wife had once stood.

He was led away by the palace guards at the command of the queen. She was not going to put up with him today. As this was a day to celebrate, since the new clan began the building of their new home, Nodoka, and she were going to discuss their training in the way of the shadow realm and with the Caiteny.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka and her daughter watched as Rohn, was led away. Ranko was still in the protective arms of Corellon. Nodoka and Seran stood behind them. Nodoka gasped at the hatred directed at her and her child. At the sound of a *shh*, she turned and found Micca taking Ranko from the reluctant god his arms wrapped securely around his sister, and his eyes blazing with just as much rage and hatred as Rohn's. Ranko just stared at where the four women had been a myriad of emotions spreading across her face as she sniffled again.

Nodoka watched while Cerulean in human form came up behind her children and stood guard daring anyone to try anything against his soul bonded. She noticed his special attention directed at the godling, her brow raised with curiosity. Nodoka watched while rage, fear, sorrow, happiness, guilt and finally pity washed over her daughter. She walked up to her children and hugged them both.

"Don't worry daughter, this is for them to learn from as much as punishment for doing what they did. Queen Tatiana cannot have members of her court willing to hurt others because they are different. Can she?" Nodoka asked her child trying to force her to realize it was best that they be punished.

Ranko looked at her mother and thought about what she had said. She still felt bad for the women, but at the same time, she also felt a little vindicated. She felt guilty because she did not think it was enough. Ranko let herself be led away by her parents and brother while she tried to deal with all the emotions she was feeling.

Corellon watched the young girl he was falling in love with leave. He started to follow only to find his path blocked by the sapphire hair Cerulean and the still silver dragon Silverfire. Corellon narrowed his eyes threateningly at the two dragons. Cerulean snorted in disgust, while Silverfire just chuckled. They then both turned and followed the Aurora Clan out of the throne room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A flash of light burst forth in a small grove of trees just outside of Tokyo. Four very attractive women appeared confusion on their faces. They looked around not knowing who they were or where they were. Slowly names began to enter their minds. The one with honey blond hair spoke first.

"I am Miya, but I can't remember anything else?" She said turning to her companions.

"I am Neriana!" Said the next woman she stood five feet seven and half inches had long white blond hair to her waist and light green eyes. She had soft angular features and was shapely but on the petite side.

"I am, I can't...no wait, my name is Rada!" Rada said with a happy smile.

She stood about five feet eight inches tall, and also had soft but angular features, she too was petite in build but her hair was a long strawberry blond down to her knees, her eyes were a soft sky blue. They all looked at the last among them. She stood there with her eyes down cast and her hands clasped in front of her. She stood five feet nine inches tall and her hair was a light sunshine yellow that reached to mid thigh. Like her friends, she had the same angular features and petite build. When she raised her head, her eyes were a stormy blue. Her face lit up as she remembered her name.

"I am Taleka!" She told them happil and with some relief.

"Then it is time we get you four ready to start your new job and moved into your apartment." The four women turned and faced a young woman in a business suit, and a very angry expression.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko and Micca sparred at the training ground she and her pupils had been using since they started their training. Ranko was working with Micca on the Anything Goes Style and he was teaching her his Hidden Weapons Style. Their parents looked on with proud smiles, and listened while the two explained what they were doing and how they accomplished the feats. Raist watched Micca closely as his technique intrigued him more than any he had learned thus far and he mimicked the teacher and his student.

Micca seemed to catch on to Ranko's style fairly quickly, their parents assumed it was due to the fact he already was a martial artist and understood much of the concepts to begin with. Ranko danced around staying out of the reach of her brother while he tried to land a blow on her. She moved quickly sometimes using her wings to enhance her speed, the other Sylphs notice this and were surprised at Ranko's ability to incorporate her wings into battle.

Ranko was getting ready to duck the spin kick headed her way when she froze, the hair at the nape of her neck stood straight up. She did not see her brother's kick when it connected with the side of her head. Micca's kick knocked his sister back into a boulder some twenty yards away. He stared at his still raised leg then at his sister as she slid down the boulder. Micca and his parents ran to the downed martial artist, they began to check her for permanent damage.

Her wings were just a little scraped, which amazed her father and Raist as they knew any normal Faerie would have lost her wings. They then noticed Ranko's expression. Her eyes were large with unchecked fear, while they darted around the training ground looking for something. Her parents and Raist were confused as to what was happening but Micca knew, since he had seen this before.

"The Neko-ken!" He stated coolly, while looking around the training area for the cat Ranko was sensing.

"Who would be stupid enough to train a human in a technique designed strictly for cats!" The group turned at the deep resonant voice only to come face to face with a golden saber-toothed tiger humanoid and a cross between a mountain lion and human.

"C...Ca...CAT!" Ranko tried to back away from the cats in front of her but the boulder behind her would not permit it.

"You might want to leave quickly before she goes into her full Neko-ken! She generally attacks what triggered her fear!" Micca warned the beings while looking at his sister over his shoulder.

"If we are to repair the damage of whoever did this we must confront her cat side, boy. Allow her to see us; we will be responsible for what occurs." The humanoid cat told the small group.

Micca did not want to allow that, he had seen the Neko-ken in full force and had been on the receiving end from time to time and he did not want his new parents to see that side of his sister. Nodoka took Micca's arm and pulled him away from his sister if these beings could help her daughter then she wanted her cured.

Ranko opened her eyes even wider as the large golden saber-tooth came up to her followed by the human looking mountain lion. Micca tried to get away from his parents he wanted to protect his sister but they had a tight grip on him. Cerulean watched with curiosity, deciding to wait and see what happened since the parents of his soul bonded seemed eager to allow them to try this.

"C...CA...CAT! C...CA...CAT!" Ranko continued repeatedly as a litany her eyes wide and unstaring.

The saber-toothed tiger reached Ranko and put his face right up against hers. They faced each other nose to nose, and he growled low at her. This pushed Ranko over the edge as her family and friends watched mouths gaped when Ranko responded to the tiger.

"MMMMEEEEOOOOWWWWW! PFFFSSSTTT! PPPFFFFSSSTTTT!" She lashed out with her clawed hand only to find it stopped by the tiger's claw.

"RRRROOOAAAARRRR!" Came the tiger's reply to Ranko who backed down and cowered against the rock.

"That is Majha he is of the Smilod clan of the Caiteny his companion is Romj she comes from the Beas clan." Seran told his nervous wife and son.

Majha reached down, took Ranko by her arm, and pulled her to her feet. Ranko continued to hiss and meow while trying to get away. Romj came up next to Ranko and began to purr in her ear. This startled the cat girl and she growled at the Beas cat.

The deep angry growl from Majha brought Ranko's attention back to the larger cat person. His body was covered in a golden fur and had two prominent fangs; they were about three inches long. He had golden hair the same color as his fur, which he wore short. His eyes were dark hazel and he stood about six foot one inch tall. He had a muscular build and cat like features his hands tapered into powerful finger like claws. He was wearing a tight fitting forest green tunic and brown pants, neither of them wore any type of shoes on the cat paw feet. Around his forehead was a gold circlet with a single oval emerald in the center. Ranko stared at the Smilod her blue eyes flashed red with feral anger.

Majha took Ranko in his arms and jumped to the top of the boulder, Ranko howled in anger and frustration while trying to escape. Once on the boulder he sat her down and took a swipe at her. Her green outfit across the stomach showed four clawed marks. Ranko howled in pain and both Seran and Raist had to keep Micca Nodoka and a blue duck from attacking the Caiteny.

"Romj what is he doing?" Seran asked his feline friend.

Romj stood on pawed hind legs her body was covered in a light golden fur; she stood about five feet ten inches tall and had long dark golden hair down to her thigh. Her eyes were emerald green. She was well developed and had an athletic body. Her features were also cat like in appearance; she had fingers that tapered into long slender claws. Like Majha she wore a tunic and pants but her tunic was red with white trim and her pants were black. She also did not wear any footwear on her pawed feet.

"It is the first step in helping a victim of Neko-ken training." She started, when an angry male voice cut her off.

"What by attacking her?" Romj turned to see a six feet two inches man with long blue hair glaring at the two combatants.

"Where did you come from? Oh, never mind, yes the victim must be made to realize they are not a cat and to do that they must fight a true Neko-ken warrior. I can't believe someone would teach this to a human it was _never_ designed to be used by any race other that Caiteny!" Ranko's family and friends looked to the Beas warrior with surprised expressions.

"Then how did manuals get printed with the training instructions." Nodoka asked anger rising as the she watched the battle between her daughter and the Smilod.

"Who knows for sure probably some idiot saw us using the Neko-ken and decided to try and either learn it or teach it." Romj turned as a howl of anger and pain come from the boulder.

She smiled slightly at the fact that Majha was on the receiving of very fast swipe from the redhead. The Smilod stepped up his attack as a cat shaped aura appeared around him. He lashed out with his enhanced claws and knocked Ranko from the boulder. The boulder like Ranko and Majha were covered in multiple claw marks. Ranko tumbled over the side but quickly flipped and landed on her hands and feet. She then jumped back onto the boulder to finish her fight. Romj smiled when she saw as the blank Neko-ken glaze began to leave the eyes of the infected girl.

"It is starting to work. Look her eyes are losing that blank animalistic stare. The group looked and saw what Romj was talking about they saw as Ranko was starting to come back.

"You said this was the first step how many steps are there and what is the next step?" Raist watched with worry across his face.

"Just one more it will be the hardest on her though. We must take control of her dreams and force her to face whatever training was given to teach her the Neko-ken. One of us will walk with her and as observers will explain what happened and try to get her to come to grips with the event." She explained with a sad look toward Ranko.

"Will she still have the Neko-ken when you have finished?" Came the whispered question, Romj turned and stared at Micca with a raised eye brow.

"She will retain the strength, speed, and agility, but she will lose the chi claws and other benefits of the Neko-ken. She will also lose that fall into madness, where she may hurt someone she cares about." She told Micca who nodded sagely, Nodoka marveled at his show of maturity it took a bit of getting use to the children when they did that.

The scream of a frightened child brought the group back to the fight on the boulder. They watched as Majha stood his full six feet two inches and glowered down at Ranko who was torn between being frightened of the cat in front of her and the fact she had just been beaten.

"The first part is complete prepare the child for the next step Romj. I will need to know more about how she was trained before I can take her back to that time." Ranko looked from the human cat with a set of fangs Ryoga would be jealous of to the woman cat joining them on the boulder.

Majha jumped down and landed so lightly he did not even leave a footprint in the dirt. He stormed to the Aurora patriarch rage flashing in his eyes. His way was blocked by Cerulean and Micca as they stood protectively in front of those Ranko cared most about.

"Do not interfere, humans I want to know what made Seran try and train that child in the Neko-ken!" Majha raged at two in front of him.

"POPPA DID NOT TEACH HER THAT!" Micca yelled at the Caiteny, looked down at the young boy with curiosity?

Micca then took the lead since he felt he knew more about Ranko's ten years with her father then his mother. He was sure that Genma never told her any of the training she had been through but he knew from when he would listen to Cologne question her about it.

Majha eyes grew wide with surprise then narrowed with a rage that frightened even Cerulean. Micca told the Smilod everything he knew about the Neko-ken training. Nodoka listened with tears streaming down her face. She had remembered Queen Tatiana telling her of the training but she had glossed over most of it she guessed to protect her. Romj came up behind Majha she had caught the very end even though Micca had spoken in just slightly above a whisper.

Cradled in her arms was a sleeping Ranko. She trembled as her body was touched by the fur-covered woman, in her sleep she warred with the fear of the cat holding her and the strange sensation of finally being protected from the pit. The two Caiteny looked at Nodoka a mixture of pity and rage but they realized the rage was directed at the wrong person.

Majha turned to his companion and took the sleeping Sylph from her. Ranko moaned slightly then snuggled closer into the grasp of the saber-tooth tiger that held her. He smiled down at the little redhead then looked up to see Micca standing in front of him looking at his sister closely.

"Don't worry boy, she is fine she is in a hypnotic trance, now I will need to be left alone with her. I will need to take her back to the training pit and help her face what happened and to overcome it. Majha nearly dropped Ranko at the booming response to his statement.

"I FORBID IT! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY BEING THERE!" Majha turned and looked into the foot of an ancient blue dragon.

Romj drew her sword and stood in front of the Royal Caiteny and young girl. She turned at the gentle hand placed on her sword arm forcing it down. She looked into the face of the child's mother, her tears still flowed, but they traveled around her smile.

"That is Cerulean he has soul bonded with both Ranko and Micca, I am afraid I must agree with him. I will not let you take her away unless he is there with her. She has gone through a near death experience recently and I will not let that happen again. I am afraid you must also take Kiri, she and Ranko have become inseparable." Nodoka finished pointing to the fluttercorn that peeked around the leg of the blue dragon.

Romj just laughed at the sight. She put away her sword and nodded. Cerulean glowed golden orange and shifted from a dragon to his human form then to his duck. Both Caiteny watched with amazement, they did not think blue dragons could do that. Nodoka smiled again at them.

"I will explain it later, but for now please help my child!" The two Caiteny nodded and headed away into the woods with their precious cargo a blue duck and fluttercorn close behind them.

"Micca dear with your and Ukyo's connection to Ranko will not the two of you feel what she is going through?" Nodoka asked her son with a slightly worried frown.

"Yes and I am worried if Ukyo doesn't know what is happening it may cause her to do something she might regret but I don't have the same type of link Ranko has with her and I can't contact her." Micca explained with a worried look toward the forest.

"Maybe I can help there, son. When Ukyo nearly killed herself, I was able to take her on a dream walk and stop her. We can do that now and let her know what is happening." Seran told his son with a warm smile, Micca nodded.

The two male Aurora members walked over to the boulder which held the fight between Ranko and Majha. His mother and Raist followed close behind them. Micca sat down and Seran sat next to him Raist stayed close to both in case he was needed. Seran took Micca's hand in his then placed his other hand on Micca's forehead. They then began to glow a dark blue as Micca's eyes fluttered closed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo was cleaning up after her last customer, it had been a busy lunch, and in a couple of hours, she would have to do it all over again. She smiled at the memory of her male customers telling her how pretty she looked in her new red kimono and red ribbon. Ukyo yawned suddenly feeling very tired and she took a seat at one of the booths.

"Wake me in an hour would you I need some sleep?" She asked the Faeries that fluttered about her she never saw the worry on their little faces or the dark blue glow that formed around her.

Ukyo woke with a start she looked around her restaurant, it was dark and a thick fog covered the floor. She was surprised the Faeries had not wakened her. She got up and felt a presence nearby. She turned toward her kitchen but all she saw was a wall of thick fog. She could see movement from within the fog heading toward her. She reached for her spatula and found it was not there.

"Don't be frightened Ukyo it is me!" Ukyo raised an eyebrow at the voice it sounded familiar but who, then it hit her.

"MOUSSE!" She screamed as the figure came out of the fog and into her view.

"It is Micca now Ukyo, but please don't tell anyone that I have joined Ranko as her brother. Promise me!" Micca asked the chef with pleading eyes.

"Alright Mous...Micca I promise, but why are you here and I...I am dreaming again aren't I?" She asked as the feeling of d j vu washed over her.

She jumped slightly when Seran came from the fog and into the main room. He stood behind Micca and placed a hand on the boy s shoulder. Ukyo marveled at the love and pride that filled the man's face for Micca. It was the same when he brought Ranko here when she tried to...! She wished she could have someone look at her like that.

"Yes we came because of Ranko." Micca explained, Ukyo jerked her head up and looked at the boy her eyes wide with fear.

"She isn't d...dying is she?" Ukyo asked choking on the question.

"No, she is being helped to overcome her Neko-ken training and I am afraid that she must go back to where it started. I was afraid you might misinterpret what was happening. Poppa brought me here to let you know." Micca told Ukyo placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Can we go to her? Let her know we love her and want to help her?" Ukyo asked with pleading eyes.

Micca turned to his father with questioning eyes. Seran shook his head no. Micca turned back to Ukyo a small frown on his lips. Ukyo could read the answer in his face but she wanted to hear him say it.

"No Ukyo we can't the Caiteny need to do this with her alone they need to keep her focused on what they are trying to do. Don't worry though Cerulean and Kiri went with her. I am afraid the Caiteny didn't have much of a choice on that aspect." Micca told her with a wry grin.

"We must go son, I sense your mother is getting a bit worried." Seran told his son.

Micca nodded and leaned forward and gave Ukyo a hug. He then kissed her on her cheek and turned to follow his father out. He turned back with the happiest grin Ukyo had ever seen on him.

"I like you in the kimono Ukyo it suits you, and be prepared momma will be stopping by to see you tomorrow after her meeting with Cologne." Then he disappeared into the fog.

Ukyo jerked awake at the table a feeling of dread filled her. She began to feel the pain of Ranko, her connection with the martial artist Faerie had come back stronger than ever. She also felt the link with Mouss...no Micca and though not as strong she still felt it. She looked up and saw the Faeries looking at her with worried looks. She smiled at them then went and put up the closed sign. She felt she was not going to be able to concentrate on cooking tonight.

Ukyo climbed the stairs to the upper floor, but instead of staying in her room she gathered the spare futon, her pillow, and blanket and went instead to the roof. She laid the futon down on the roof then she, laid down on top of it covering herself with the blanket.

She was glad there was no school tomorrow because she knew she was not going to get much sleep tonight. She felt the pain hit her like a sledgehammer. The Faeries tried to help her but she waved them off. The sprite began to play softly and eased her worry some. Ukyo laid there feeling the total despair coming through the link with Ranko. The anguish became stronger and Ukyo buried her face into the pillow tears flowing from the pain she was feeling.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki entered the restaurant keeping her eyes peeled for anyone following her. She told the hostess, who she was and was promptly led to a table in a dark corner of the restaurant. She sat down and waited for her _date_. He arrived five minutes later.

"Miss Tendo? I am Jackson, Daniel Jackson." He told her holding out his hand to her.

Nabiki took the offered hand from the gajin, then stood and bowed slightly to him. He bowed back and they both sat down. When the waitress arrived they ordered drinks then looked over the menus for their selections.

Daniel was tall, he stood six feet, and he had auburn hair and hazel eyes. Nabiki looked at him over the menu a lustful smile crossing her face. He had sharp chiseled features with a well-tanned complexion. He looked to be about twenty-five. Even under his suit, Nabiki could tell he had a muscular build and he walked with the grace of a martial artist. Nabiki was sure though he was more at the level of Akane maybe a little better but nowhere near the other martial artists in Nerima.

"Alright, Miss Tendo, you asked for this meeting. What can I do for you?" Jackson asked a slight smile on his lips, as he knew she was checking him out.

"I just want to make sure all the arrangements for Sunday are ready and complete. You must realize that Ranma is the best martial artist in Nerima and won't be easy to capture." She told him while putting her menu down.

They stopped talking when the waitress showed with their drink orders. They then ordered their meal and waited for her to leave. When she left, they each took a drink of their beverages. Then Daniel started talking again.

"Well I thought we would drug them to make it easier to get them into the cages." He was surprised when Nabiki started laughing heartily.

"You're going to have to do better than that Mr. Jackson. Ranma has been drugged by every wacko in Nerima and has built an, immunity to them."

"Then how do you suggest we capture him?" Nabiki smiled her smile was cold and calculating.

"I suggest you go for _HER_ mother first threaten her and Ranma will do anything to protect her. Even surrender." Nabiki explained, taking a sip of her drink.

"How do we do that?" The scientist asked her with a little disgust showing for the woman in front of him.

"Simple I will get her to another part of the house you take her and Ranma will follow like a lost puppy." Nabiki told him catching sight of the look he was giving her but unable to read it since it was gone as soon as it arrived.

There dinners arrived and Daniel just merely played with his food. He was excited at the chance to get a hold of two real Faeries but watching this girl coldly sell out two people who had been a part of her family for more than two years bothered him. He knew all about Ranma Saotome he had read the file on the boy. He just did not like the idea of having to dissect living thinking beings. He hoped with himself in charge he could avoid what they really wanted to do to the two subjects.

"We will go over what you have told me and call you later with how we will do this. It was _nice_ to meet you, Miss Tendo but I need to get some work done. Good night." Daniel threw the money for the dinners down on the table and walked out.

Nabiki watched him leave her eyes narrowed with a slight bit of anger. She then found the waitress at the table picking up the money for the meals. Nabiki asked her to box up Daniel's dinner for her as well as her own. No sense in wasting it and with Akane cooking it would be safer. She would just have to hide it from a certain panda pig.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Ranko wake up, child we have a trip to take!" The deep voice of Majha broke into her slumber.

Ranko's eyes fluttered open and stared into the dark hazel eyes of a C..CA..CAT! She felt him place a hand on her shoulder and for some reason she could not understand she was not afraid of him any longer. He smiled down at her his three-inch fangs becoming even more prominent. She looked around at her surroundings and barely recognized it for what it was.

"I...I am dream walking again, aren't I?" She asked the Smilod with wide curious eyes.

"Not quite child we Caiteny are not magical for the most part. What is happening is Romj has put you in a deep trance and I have entered your mind by deepening the trance even further." He explained to the confused young Sylph.

"Why? Mr. Ah..uhm?" She fumbled for what to call the man in front of her.

"Just call me Majha, I and Romj are to be your new teachers. Consider this as your first lesson." Ranko looked at him with mixed emotions first she was excited to meet a new sensei but the fact that he was a c..ca..cat made her nervous.

Majha smiled down at her then held out a hand to help her up. She looked at his out stretched hand with distrust. Majha frowned slightly, but quickly hid it when Ranko tentatively took his hand.

"Is my momma and poppa nearby she asked looking around the dark smoky expanse that was her mind.

"No child they are back at the training ground, I moved you to a spot in the forest. We need complete privacy to do this and I can't have your loved ones interfering. This trip will not be easy on you. They did however insist that your blue dragon and fluttercorn come with us." Majha told her and saw her smile for the first time.

"What are we doing here?" The child asked her curiosity overriding the fear of the man in front of her.

"I am afraid child we are here to cure you of your Neko-ken training and it is not going to be easy on you." Majha told her his frown returning even deeper than before.

Ranko turned to him eyes wide with horror. She began to back away from the cat man but as fast as she was, he was faster and grabbed her hand in his. He knelt down to be at eye level with her then looked deep into her eyes.

"Child you should never have learned the Neko-ken it was a style for Caiteny only. We need to cure you or you will continue to fall into that pit and one day you may either hurt someone you love or you may never come out of it." He told her with earnest, Ranko stared deep into his eyes and could see he was telling her the truth.

Ranko shuddered at the thought she might hurt someone she cared for. She looked around at the darkness around her, the hair standing up on the back of her neck. She turned when she felt Majha stand to his full six feet two inches. She looked up at him and nodded determination clearly on her face.

"What do I have to do?" Ranko asked unsure she wanted to hear the answer, Majha took a deep breath.

"You and I will travel back through your memories; we will be invisible observers to your life, till we get to that memory where Genma Saotome taught you the Neko-ken." Majha watched as Ranko's eyes widened with terror and she began to tremble.

Majha pulled the young Sylph into a tight embrace and waited until she calmed down. Ranko pulled away from the cat man and looked into the darkness before her. With a slight shudder, she turned back a question poised on her lips.

"Why?" It was all she asked of him, Majha took a deep breath and explained.

"You need to watch the event, I will be there, but you need to understand that you were not the only victim of that training scheme and to do that you need to watch what happened to you during the process. I know it is hard for you to understand this, but this is the only way we have found to repair the damage done by the training." He told her resting a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Why did you cause me to go cat earlier?" She asked mulling over what he told her.

"That is the first step of the cure. Your Neko-ken must fight a true Neko-ken warrior; it forces the victim to realize they are not a cat but a human. Can you remember when you first started to realize you weren't a cat during that fight?" He asked her while they started walking toward her memories in the distance.

"The first time you knocked me off the boulder." Ranko said after some thought.

"I wanted to stop then but something pulled me back into the fight." She told him quietly with a small amount of guilt.

"Yes that was the Neko-ken fighting to regain control; it did not want to relinquish its hold on your mind." He told her with a warm smile.

Ranko stopped as she came face to face with the memories of the past few years in the Faerie realm. They were running continuously in little pockets of space. Majha placed his hand around her shoulder and walked her through the jumbled memories. He did not like what he was seeing but where some of these memories saddened Ranko they made him angry.

When they went past her new life as a Sylph they came to her memories of her life in Nerima. She looked around her and saw the different memories as they played out in front of her continuously. She and Majha watched as she killed Saffron repeatedly. They watched her battle with Herb over the magic pail. Her fight she had with the ghost cat to save a friend. She watched the endless challenges the fights with Akane, the troubles brought on by all the fianc es, the rivals, and sometimes friends.

She bowed her head in sadness when she watched as Akane beat him for fighting with Ryoga, or she beat him for picking on P-chan. Then she pounded him because he refused to eat her cooking, or was glomped by one of the other fianc es. Majha marveled that Ranma had been able to keep his sanity during his life in this place.

The pair watched as Ranma gained his curse, as she chased his father around the valley. She watched in anger and horror as it was not her that knocked Ryoga off the cliff but her father. She just happened by him after the panda ran into him, hitting him from behind. She watched as Ryoga looked around in time to see the redhead run past. She saw as her assumed she was the one that ran into him, as he fell over the cliff.

Ranko watched the memory recede in the distance over her shoulder. While Majha gently pushed her onward to more memories many she had forgotten in order to keep her sanity. The two travelers cringed at the memory of Genma shoving his twelve-year-old son into a cave reportedly to have been filled with demons, ghouls, and such. It was and Ranma had to fight his way out, while Genma sat on the outside blocking the door with a large boulder. This forced Ranma to have to find another exit while remaining alive.

They moved on to the memory of where Ranma met Ryoga for the first time. Ranko looked guilty as she had beat Ryoga out of the bread every day and then teased him while she ate it in front of him. Majha squeezed her shoulder and gave her a bemused smile as he pushed her forward. They past many more memories until they reached the one they sought.

Ranko stepped back not wanting to watch this memory any more then she wanted to remember it. Majha pushed her forward and together they watched the travesty unfold. They watched as Genma wrapped a six-year-old Ranma in fish paste and strings of fish sausage. They watched as Ranma-chibi wrinkled his nose at the strong smell.

"Now boy you are about to embark on your greatest training adventure yet. Learn the Neko-ken and you will be unstoppable. You will be the most powerful martial artist that ever lived." Genma told his young son striking the pose of a wise old sensei.

Majha watched, his eyes flashing with rage. He saw that before Genma threw his six-year-old son into the pit he flipped threw the old and battered training manual never going past the page where it described how to set up the pit. They watched as Genma threw the manual aside and watched as it landed face up on the last page where it clearly stated; 'Training in the Neko-ken can either kill the trainee or cause permanent psychological damage, and or lock the trainee into the Neko-ken permanently.

The two watchers looked up in time to see Genma push his son into the pit and close the lid. He then placed a large rock on top of the door and sat down on top to wait for his son to learn the Neko-ken. Ranko screamed at the sight and tried to run to stop him. Majha, however stopped her.

The two next found themselves inside the pit and Ranko stiffened at the whimpering of her younger self and the low growls of the hungry cats as they converged on the small boy.

"Ranko how long did it take for your father to make this pit?" Ranko was surprised at such a question and glared at the saber-toothed tiger man beside her, but she answered him anyway.

"I don't know about a couple of weeks I guess." She stated with sarcasm.

"Did you always fear cats?" Majha asked her as she cringed when the first of the cats lashed out at the screaming boy.

"No, momma had a white cat I use to play with all the time." Ranko told him flatly trying to kick the cats away from her young self but not being able to touch the demons that tormented her.

"You mean like that one over there?" Majha pointed to a large white cat with matted fur and its ribs poking through its sides.

"Fro...Frosty?" Ranko looked at the cat with wide opened eyes as it reached out to the small boy that was curled into a ball.

"Look at the other cats Ranko what do you see different about them then the cats you use to play with." Ranko glared at this man why would she want to look at the torturers of her dreams, but Majha turned her to face the cats.

Ranko looked at the cats. Her eyes narrowed and filled with rage, pain, and fear while her younger self was mauled by the horde of cats. She refused to see anything but the torture of herself at the paws of the cats. Her tears began to fall as Ranma-chibi screamed out in pain and terror, a scream she mimicked. Majha put a hand on the girl s shoulder and forced her to look at the cats.

"Look at them Ranko they are just as much a victim as you were! Would your mother's cat have ever attacked you the way you thought he did that day. Look child look as the cats fight amongst themselves to reach you! Why would they do that Ranma? Why?" Ranko turned at the mention of her former name and she stared at the man rage filling her eyes.

Majha was unaffected as he turned her to face the scene in front of her. She watched Frosty as he lashed out at her small body, she watched as he pulled away a piece of fish sausage. It barely registered that the cat tried very hard not to harm her smaller self. She watched as a larger cat charged him and slashed his eyes out then ran away with the meat. Ranko began to get sick to her stomach and she turned from that site.

She turned to see another cat being jumped by three others as it dragged away a large piece of fish. Ranko saw the string still around the fish. She saw where the cat had been able to chew it free from the child without harm to him. She watched as the three cats clawed the smaller orange tabby to death to claim the prize. She watched in horror as they then turned on each other to have the meat all to themselves.

She watched as light came into the pit and her old father pulled her from it. Her small body clawed and scratched with deep wounds. She and Majha watched as Genma gave Ranma-chibi superficial medical treatment. As he berated the boy for not, learning the technique.

"Well boy I see we are going to have to do this again until you can learn the Neko-ken!" He told his son while bandaging his wounds.

"NO! Poppa I don't wanna learn it! I don't wanna go back in there with the c..ca..cats" The little boy told him, Genma rolled his eyes, then glared down at his son.

"You _will_ learn it and _you_ will overcome this stupid fear of cats at the same time. You will go into that pit every day until you learn the Neko-ken, or you are not my son!" Genma glared at his son with rage, Ranma-chibi cringed from his father.

The observers watched as the next day Genma bound his son in fish products and threw him into the pit. They watched the torture of Ranma-chibi and the mutilation of him and the cats as the felines tried to get a share of the food. Ranko slowly began to understand what Majha had been telling her. She not only felt the pain and terror of her younger self. She also felt rage and horror at what happened to the cats in that pit, cats that belonged to children who loved them never knowing what torture they were being put through.

She and the Smilod watched for almost a month as Genma tossed his son into the pit, they watched as Genma stole more cats to replenish those that died in the pit. Ranko began to cry not only for herself but for the lives of those poor animals that never asked to be a part of this monstrosity. She watched as finally she learned the Neko-ken, she watched with sardonic glee as she attacked Genma. She watched as the old woman brought her younger self out of the stupid technique. She watched as the old woman gave him over to his father.

Ranko watched as her fear of cats turned to pity and as her anger at Genma turned to a burning rage. Her white aura formed around her and Majha watched as a reddish black streak formed in it was almost as thick as the bright blue one. He then spotted another streak forming one a brownish yellow. He stood agape as he marveled at the level this child had attained in the art.

Ranko turned to the cat man her eyes filling with hatred and guilt. She turned back and watched as her father carted her younger self off, for more training. Her tears flowed down her face as she felt a piece of her die. Granted it was a part of her she kept a tight control on but the Neko-ken was still a part of her.

"You knew I would lose the Neko-ken didn't you?" She asked with an accusatory voice.

"Yes it was necessary, child. The Neko-ken was never meant for humans, it would have eventually taken complete control and you would never have returned then. As it is now you retain the speed, agility and strength it gave you, but all other benefits are gone." Ranko looked up at him with narrowed eyes as she thought about what he told her.

"What other benefits?" She asked curiosity seeping into her face.

"Is it really that important to know Ranko? You no longer have access to them and they can not be taught to you without you going cat again to use them.

"No I guess not." Ranko conceded as she and Majha walked away from the memory and headed back to the waking world.

When Ranko opened her eyes the first two things she saw was a worried blue duck and Kiri. She smiled at her friends and slowly sat up. She saw the saber-toothed tiger man staring at her with a warm smile. She looked around and found he had brought her to the waterfall where she liked to play with the dragon Faeries.

"How do you feel Ranko?" He asked her his voice deep and soothing.

"Exhausted!" He smiled down at her and held his hand out to help her up. She took it this time without hesitation, his smile grew larger.

Together they walked back to her family. Cerulean and Kiri close on their heels. Ranko walked slowly and unsure of herself. When she stopped all together. Majha turned and looked at her an eyebrow arched.

"Will the Neko-ken ever come back?" She asked as she thought about how out of control her cat side could become, and she feared for the safety of her family.

"It is possible, but only if you try to isolate your self from cats, the fear will build again. You need to go slow though don't go running into pile of cats. I think your training with the Caiteny will help to strengthen your new feelings for cats. Then when you return to earth it would be a good idea to maybe visit a pet store and play with some of the kittens there." Majha explained to her.

"The more you realize that the cats in the pit with you were forced into the role they played the harder it will be for the Neko-ken to rise in you again." Ranko lowered her head as she thought about this, while Kiri and Cerulean looked on with curiosity.

Ranko nodded then turned and continued to walk back toward her family. Majha followed her a smile upon his lips. His smile faded as he thought about Genma Saotome and the punishment he will request that the Caiteny merit out to him.

As Ranko cleared the trees and entered the training ground a blue and black blur grabbed her into a tight embrace. She smiled as she looked into the face of her new poppa. He looked her over for any injuries then held her in a tight embrace again.

"It has been three days since you took her! You could have told us it would take this long!" He told his friend angrily, Ranko looked at her poppa with surprise.

"I am sure Romj told you that it could have been longer. The fear the Neko-ken embedded in Ranko was deep and took viewing the entire memory several times before she relinquished it.

Nodoka was next to her husband prying her daughter from his grasp as she wanted to see her as well. Micca was there and while Nodoka held her daughter, he latched on too. He was happy she had returned, and was cured. Raist came up and placed his hand on Ranko's shoulder to let her know he was there as well.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo rose the next morning more exhausted then when she went to sleep. Her tears were still flowing down her face. She looked off into the horizon and watched the sun as it rose. She then buried her face in her hands and cried even harder.

"Oh Ran-Chan I am so sorry! How could he do that to you!?" Ukyo cried the Faeries landing near her to comfort her.

Her emotions were in turmoil as she remembered her dream from last night. She lived through many of the memories her Ran-Chan had over the twelve years after she had met him. She lived through what happened when her Ran-Chan nearly died in the Faerie realm. She relived the Herb incident. She saw the Saffron incident for the first time. The one that really tore at her was the Neko-ken.

[Oh Ran-Chan my sweet Ran-Chan I am so sorry, for what that bastard did to you and for what I did!] Ukyo cried even more she still sat on the futon staring out over Nerima.

Sitting on her roof and looking up at the rising sun she realized that if she _had_ gone with Ranma, then she would have been thrown into that pit as well. She shuddered as she remembered all the horrors that Ran-Chan and the cats went through. She could not see the man who spoke to her Ran-Chan in the dream but she knew he was not human.

She did not know if she liked him for forcing her Ran-Chan to go through that torture but she found she could not hate him because he did it to help her overcome that stupid training. She wanted to hate the cats she wanted to destroy them as they had destroyed Ran-Chan but like Ran-Chan, she realized they were victims of Genma as well. Ukyo's tears streamed in torrents down her face as she remembered the horrors of that pit and that those memories would be with her for the rest of her life.

While she picked up her sleeping materials, her hatred for Genma began to intensify a hundred fold. She would not lash out at the panda man as that might upset her Ran-Chan even though Genma deserved it. She would let his punishment from Raist have to satisfy her for now. She and the Faeries headed down into her shop. She needed to get ready for Nodoka Aurora's visit.

She began to hum the little tune the sprite always used to lift her spirits and soon the little sprite was playing along with her. She went to the kitchen and made herself and the Faeries some breakfast. She was glad that they liked her okomiyaki.

After she cleaned up the dishes she and her Faeries went shopping Ukyo decided she needed to get an extra special outfit for her meeting today. She blushed as she remembered Mous...Micca's comment about how nice she looked in the red cotton kimono she now wore while cooking.

She went upstairs and retrieved her wallet and as she left the shop in her red kimono, she strapped her battle spatula on her back and put on the harnesses of her throwing spatulas.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo returned to her restaurant two hours later, she was happy with her purchases and ran upstairs to get ready as she did not know what time to expect the mother of her Ran-Chan.

The Faeries did everything they could do to help her get ready. While Ukyo got ready, she suddenly stopped and sat down on her bed. The Faeries flew around her with a little bit of worry. She looked up at her new little friends with a sad smile.

"I just realized something, one of these days you are going to have to go back to Kasumi and then I will be alone again." She told the little people as they hovered around her, tears starting to fall.

The little Faeries knew that was correct that eventually they would have to return to Kasumi but they did not want to think about it right now and they let Ukyo know that as long as she needed them they would stay with her. She looked up and smiled sadly at them. She held out her hand palm up and the little people landed on it.

She was able to get all five of the little Faeries in one hand and she smiled at how small they were, but also knew they were extremely powerful for their size. The little sprite started to play the melody she loved to hear and she let its soft soothing strains wash over her.

Ukyo placed them all on her bed as she prepared for her guest. The first order of business was a quick shower. Once she was finished she did her hair. She brushed it out and let it hang loosely down her back. Several of the pixies flew up and placed a circlet of cherry blossoms with pink and white ribbons down the back on her head. She turned and smiled at them. Then she finished getting dressed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Well Nodoka your new home is complete and you and your family can now move into the Valley of Aurora Borealis. Nodoka smiled at her queen. The people of the realm had started calling the Aurora Valley that while the house was being built. She could see why as an effect similar to the Northern Lights of earth had begun to form over the valley.

It glowed brighter as citizens of Illondra began to request the right to become a part of the new clan. There were now thirty families living in the valley and as each new member took up residence, the lights would glow brighter. Nodoka took some of the reward money given for destroying Blackfire and had smaller versions of the Aurora Coat of Arms made.

She then handed them to every man, woman and child that received the right to call themselves members of the Aurora Clan. They were nice little fobs that were worn on their belts.

"Yes it will be nice to move in but it is getting close to the time I must return to earth with the alliance between your kingdom and the Amazons and I really don't want to leave Ranko alone again not after last time." She said with a sad frown, Queen Tatiana felt a bit hurt but understood.

"She and Micca can stay here, with her brother, Cerulean and Kiri I don't think any would be stupid enough to try to hurt her again." Queen Tatiana offered, Nodoka smiled at her fondly.

"Yes I am sure they won't, but I would like her and Micca to stay at the new house so they can get use to it. I just don't think two dragons would make good babysitters." Nodoka said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"I am afraid I will have to agree with my wife on this. Once we move in it will be important that they get a since of belonging and leaving them here at the palace for more than a year won't accomplish that." Seran put in while wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Then maybe we can help with that!" They all turned to face two wood elves that smiled when they caught site of Ranko and who recognized them.

"GRAMMA NAJA! GRAMPA EJIEN!" The Sylph screamed while making her patented attempt at a Ranko hug.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The two wood elves scooped Ranko up in their arms and gave her just as big a hug as she was giving them. They showered her face with quick kisses. Ranko's family and friends looked on with bemused looks and some with curiosity. When they put her down, she looked up at them a wide grin on her pretty, little elfin face.

"Momma and poppa are married and look what they brought me back from earth!" She excitedly told her wood elf grandparents.

The two elder elves watched as Ranko sped off in a blur of color. They heard a commotion coming from the direction their little imp had ran off. They watched the blur return in two fold although the second one was slower than Ranko but not by much. The two elves blinked quickly a couple of times when their eyes focus on a young Sylph boy with gray eyes and black red hair with red highlights.

"This is Micca my new brother!" Ranko told them as she hugged Micca.

"Momma is gonna ask if Ucchan wants to be our sister too!" She finished dancing from foot to foot.

"My you are a handsome boy!" The old elf woman told Micca, while she held out her arms to him.

Micca looked at her with uncertainty, but landed in her embrace when he felt his sister push him from behind him. Nodoka and Seran could not help but smile at the couple. They seemed to enjoy being with not only Ranko but Micca too.

Ejien stood at six and a half feet. He had long black hair that fell just above the small of his back with streaks of iron gray. He wore it in a loose ponytail held in place with a leather tie just below his shoulders. His eyes were dark brown set in the rugged face of his well-tanned body. He had the angular features of the elfin race only not as harsh as the high elves. Even though he was an older elf he still had his strong athletic build with hard muscles, from working the fields and hunting to survive and ensure the survival of his village.

Naja his wife stood at five feet seven and half inches tall. She was petite for her race. Her hair was also black with streaks of iron gray. She wore hers in a tight braid that went to her knees. Her eyes like Ejien s were brown but a much softer shade. She still retained her athletic build and her skin was soft and well tanned. Her angular features were more rounded and full. She was not as well endowed as her _granddaughter_ but she was well built enough, that it made some of the female high elves look at her with jealousy.

"We came to ask permission to join the clan Aurora and to be grandparents to Ranko and now Micca." Ejien told Queen Tatiana, Nodoka, and Seran.

"OH! Momma, poppa can they, please!" Ranko and Micca both pleaded of their parents.

Seran smiled at Nodoka who looked to her husband then back to her queen. Tatiana smiled at her and shrugged her shoulders as if telling her 'It's your clan and your choice.' Nodoka looked at the expectant looks on her children's faces. It would solve a lot of their problems and there was plenty of room in the new house for Ejien and Naja to stay there. She looked up at the elf couple and advanced on them.

She stood in front of them and bowed deeply to them. She then straightened and reached into her bag of holding and pulled from it two of the Aurora family crest fobs. She handed one to each of them, Seran walked up behind his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders, while Ranko and Micca danced around the four adults happily. Ejien and Naja looked at the small crest fobs then back up at Nodoka and Seran with some confusion.

"All members of the Aurora clan gets one, it helps to identify our growing extended family." Seran told the confused elves with a warm smile.

"I would like to welcome our newest members to the Aurora clan and the grandparents to our children." Nodoka said turning to face the queen and king.

The royal couple stood while Naja and Ejien walked toward the throne. They bowed to King Oberon and then to Queen Tatiana. When they stood they were blindsided and knocked to the floor. Ejien looked up into the happiest gray eyes he had ever seen, while his wife stared into the sparkling blue ones.

"Welcome to your new family grandma and grandpa!" Came the simultaneous greeting from the Aurora children.

"Oh, ouch! I hope they out grow that soon!" King Oberon whispered to his wife remembering getting a similar greeting recently only from both the Aurora children at once.

"Don't count on it dear and expect it to only get worse when Ukyo joins them." Tatiana smiled evilly at her husband as he shuddered at the thought but still sported a huge expectant grin.

"Well Nodoka it looks as if you may feel secure in leaving the children at the new estate and to keep your meeting with the Amazons." Nodoka smiled absently and slowly nodded her head.

"Yes highness we will take Ejien and Naja to the valley and get them settled then we will depart from there. When we have finished we will return here with the results." Nodoka told her bowing low to her queen and king.

"I would like to request you take a guard or two with you. You are on official business for not only my court but that of Oberon's." Tatiana had opened her mouth to continue, but was cut off by a sultry voice.

"That won't be necessary highness; Cerulean and I decided that I will accompany them." The group turned to see Lady Victoria standing behind them a small secretive grin on her face.

"If that is the case then I request your word that you will _not_ harm any of those in Nerima!" A stern reply came from the queen to the dragon.

Lady Victoria scowled as she had planned on a little retribution against some of those living in the Nerima district. She thought for a moment then a smile crossed her lips as she turned to the queen of the Faerie realm and the king of the Shadow realm.

"I will not _attack_ any of Ranko and Micca's old crowd unless I am _provoked_! I will agree to nothing else." Lady Victoria told the Faerie queen.

"Very well that is all I can hope for at the moment." Tatiana told them as the group turned and left her court.

Micca and Ranko gave their auntie Tatiana and Uncle Oberon a big hug and kiss before they followed the adults out. Both children promised to come visit the royal couple regularly. As the children left a shadow near the top of the domed room stared down its ice blue eyes a light with lusting fire as it watched Ranko leave the throne room her wild red hair flowing behind her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Masaki Hiromi led the four women to a small building, it looked like a restaurant but when they went in they found that the main room was divided into three areas and two doors leading into other rooms. One was set up for music training there was several small lyres, flutes, and a small piano. Another area was set up with sewing and needlecrafts such as knitting, crocheting, needlepoint, and embroidery. There were also beads, and beading supplies including a beading loom. The final area seemed to confuse the women until Hiromi explained it to them.

"That area is to train the girl to behave like a lady and to help her control her temper." The four women nodded in understanding then their eyes widened with fear.

"She has a temper problem?" Taleka asked a small shudder going through her body.

"Yep a big one, you are to help her learn to control it. I will give you this warning she does not take to criticism at all, but she will need a stern hand to overcome her flaws. She also needs to hear the truth and to do that you will have to stand up to her." Hiromi smiled evilly when she saw the four women pale.

Hiromi then lead them through the door on the far wall of the craft area and they looked around as they entered a large kitchen. The women explored the room thoroughly and saw the different pots and pans. There where four work islands with storage under them and a large six burner stove. There was a large commercial refrigerator and freezer. There were three doors in the kitchen one was a large walk in storage room filled with cooking and cleaning supplies, the other was a half bathroom, and the last door led to the alley behind their establishment. They stared nervously at the stove and at first could not figure out how to work it. Then their eyes became unfocused the confused looks they had before disappeared and changed to understanding as if they were being fed the knowledge they needed to use not only the kitchen appliances but everything in their new home. When the transfer of information was completed, Hiromi led them back into the main room.

Hiromi wanted to leave them to Akane and her temper alone but Queen Tatiana insisted that they have some protection. So she sent a magical sprite to guard each of the women. They were not to interfere unless it was life threatening. The four elves were prevented from seeing the sprites by the order of Queen Tatiana. Hiromi smiled even wider as she knew Akane could inflict lots of pain before that level was reached. The four sprites did not really want to be the bodyguards of the four elf women they did not know Ranko personally but they hated the women for nearly killing a child. The sprites were loyal to their queen. They would protect them only if necessary. Hiromi then led the women to the kitchen to show them what they had to work with.

"Let me show you the living quarters." Hiromi directed them toward the the door opposite the kitchen door. As they stepped inside they found themselves at the bottom of a staircase the five women ascended to the second floor followed closely by the sprites.

The alcove that led up the stares was wider then the stares it was five feet deep by eight feet wide. The stairs took up only three feet of the eight feet. Hiromi moved to the left of the stares where a door stood she opened it and the four woman found a small walk in closet for coats, boots and extra slippers for people to change into. They found four coats for the different seasons that needed them and boots for winter already in the closet.

They then moved up the stairs to their apartment. When they reached the top four-foot square landing, it opened onto a large living room area with five doors leading off to the left just past the landing. To the right were several windows and like the ones downstairs in the main room they were covered with mini blinds and white lace curtains.

The stairs entered the living area the wall to the left of the landing was three feet from the landing. In this wall were the five doors. The women entered the living room and looked around. They liked that the windows on the right side of the room let in a lot of light. They also liked that each of the windows had a window seats that they could all enjoy. The wall on the right of the landing was eight feet long to the windows.

Hiromi led them toward the first door on the left from the landing. When they reached the door, Hiromi stepped into a small changing room with a small apartment sized washer and dryer which was stacked on top of each other. There was cabinet storage, which had been filled with bath and laundry supplies. The towels, washcloths, and bed linen were also stored there.

They then went through the door opposite of the entrance of the changing room and into the main bathroom. There was a shower, a sink with a medicine cabinet and a large heated tub. The women were about to ask where the other needed facilities when Hiromi guessing what they were going to ask her explained it to them.

"You use the one down stairs for that, _ladies_. Hiromi told them calling them ladies with a bit of sarcasm.

The bathroom was painted a soft beige color and half way up the wall was heavily varnished wood paneling in a dark cherry color. Hiromi led the women out of the bathroom and showed them to their rooms.

Hiromi took them to the other four doors she opened them all and the women looked into each room. They were all decorated similarly except for the color schemes. In each room was a small closet for their clothes, a tall dresser, a twin sized bed with dark cherry wood headboard and footboard. There was also a vanity and a small desk. Next to the bed was a small nightstand with a brass hurricane lamp with a white milk glass shade. The furniture matched the cherry wood on the bed.

Each room had one window with mini blinds and lace curtains. The beds each had a heavy lace comforter with three throw pillows lying on top of the bed pillows. One room the lace pillows and comforter was bright sunny yellow and matched the lace curtains. The walls in all the rooms were white.

The next room the lace was lavender, while in the next, it was pink and finally the last was done in sky blue. The ladies, each picked out their favorite color for their rooms. The only carpet on the second floor was the white plush carpet in the living area. The rooms had wood floors with a throw rug next to the bed.

Miya took the blue room she loved the coolness of the color. Rada took the yellow room its warm feeling appealed to her. Taleka liked the pink room it reminded her of the center of an orchid. While that left Neriana with the lavender room as she walked in she took a deep breath and could almost swear she smelled lavender.

"I will be leaving you now your student will arrive tomorrow to start her first class with you. It will be for the full day then after that she will come after school for an hour and then each Sunday she will be trained again for the full day except this Sunday. Then every Saturday you will have to yourselves. Your priority is to train this girl alone. If you feel however you can take on other students then you are free to do so." Hiromi started down the stairs when Neriana asked her.

"How will we be paid for this training?" Hiromi turned a scowl on her face.

"Your _payment_ is free room and board along with this shop, all your clothes all the supplies you need, and a small allowance." Hiromi turned and left the women alone to look around their new home.

Rada was the one that noticed the file folder on the table in front of the sofa. She walked over to it and began to thumb through it. Her face got deathly white and the file fell from her numbed fingers. The other three came to her and helped her to a sofa. They then began to look at the folder. Large sweat drops appeared on all their faces as they read the dossier on one Akane Tendo, their new student.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka, Seran, and Lady Victoria arrived at Tokyo Tower in a flash of white swirling light. They were over and hour and half early for their meeting with the Amazons. They looked around slowly when Lady Victoria suggested something.

"Why not go talk to Ukyo first then when we finish with the Amazons we can return to Illondra.

Nodoka thought about it for a moment then nodded ok. They jumped down to the foot of the tower, causing many gasps from the people around them. The travelers paid them no mind and went in search of a telephone. Nodoka found a public phone just inside an office building. She called Ucchan's and arranged for them to meet in the next five minutes.

Seran led the women to a secluded spot in an alley near the office where they had called Ukyo. Lady Victoria then cast a teleport spell to where Ucchan's was. It helped that Nodoka had been there before. When Lady Victoria had gleaned her memories the first time they met she also knew where it was. They appeared outside the shop in front of a couple walking home from the store. Nodoka chuckled at Lady Victoria embarrassed expression and then even more at her confusion. The changed dragon looked at the Sylph with narrowed confused eyes. This just made Nodoka laugh even harder.

Nodoka pointed to the couple who just walked on by as if people popping in and out of nowhere were normal for them. The dragon was surprised that they were unfazed by their appearance. She turned back toward the giggling Nodoka, her arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow raised and her foot tapping.

"Oh don't feel to bad Lady, the people of Nerima have seen so many strange things since my child moved here that nothing bothers them any longer. I dare say if you changed into a dragon no one would even notice." Nodoka told her placing a hand gently on the dragon lady's shoulder.

Lady Victoria looked at her with surprise then remembered back on some of the memories she had gleaned from Ranko. She nodded her understanding and the three of them turned and entered the restaurant. The place was empty and Ukyo was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a little pixie flew into the room buzzed around the guests. It landed on Nodoka's shoulder and hid under her hair as a sprite soon followed it into the room.

"NOW YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT!" Ukyo yelled as she ran down the stairs hurriedly.

She stopped suddenly and stared at her guests. A small-embarrassed smile crossed her lips. Nodoka smiled back at her and walked toward the young girl. She took Ukyo into a warm embrace. Then held Ukyo from her by the shoulders. Nodoka looked Ukyo up and down and her smile broadened.

Ukyo was wearing a pale pink satin kimono embroidered with a cherry blossom tree. There were also blossoms floating around as if caught in a spring breeze. Her obi was a darker pink. Her hair was braided with three ribbons running through the braid. One of the ribbons was the color of the cherry blossoms, while the other two were an exact match to her kimono and obi.

"You look beautiful my dear!" Nodoka told her and the pixie stuck her head out from under Nodoka's hair and nodded its agreement.

Nodoka led her to the other two people with her. She put Ukyo in front of herself keeping her hands firmly on the young girl's shoulders. Ukyo looked at Seran recognition forming on her pretty face. She next looked at the exotic woman before her and bowed slightly to both.

"First this is my husband and Ranko and Micca's father, Seran." Nodoka told Ukyo who again bowed to the male Sylph.

"It is nice to finally meet you outside my dreams." Ukyo told him with a wry smile, Seran smiled back at her his smile hiding a secret.

"This is Lady Victoria Dracon she helped Ranko after the incident where we nearly lost her. She is now a respected member of the Aurora clan." Ukyo bowed deeply to the silver hair lady, then shocked the dragon by giving her a hug almost as tight as Ranko.

"Now come, child we don't have much time and I have to ask you an important question." Ukyo led the group to a booth.

Nodoka and Seran sat on one side while she and Lady Victoria took the other. The Pixie hiding in Nodoka's hair peeked out only to be buzzed by the sprite still looking for it. Nodoka chuckled as the sprite dove into her hair after the pixie. Ukyo looked on in horror, while Nodoka just laughed. She reached into her hair with Saran's help and removed the two invaders.

Once they had been seated. Lady Victoria took Raist s advice. She cast a protective spell around the group, keeping their conversation just between them. Ukyo looked at the pale green bubble and smiled when she remembered fondly the last time one of these was erected.

"They're just like children. Aren't they?" Nodoka chuckled as she and Seran set the two little Faerie folk on the table.

"Yes they are?" Ukyo smiled at the mother of her best friend.

"Now dear I am hear at the request of Ranko and now Micca as well. They along with Seran and I would like you to crossover and become our second daughter." Nodoka stared seriously at the young chef.

Ukyo looked at her friend's mother with a small amount of confusion then the words played over in her mind. Her eyes widened with shock as she realized she was being offered a family and a chance to be with her Ran-Chan. She started to agree but Nodoka raised her hand to stop her.

"Now child know that Queen Tatiana has agreed to help you crossover as she did myself and our children, but she wants to be sure you give this some thought. Once you crossover you can t return. Queen Tatiana will put you at about age six or seven much like Ranko and Micca. She wants you and my other children to have a happy childhood." Nodoka told the chef who thought about what she had said.

"Is that why you are still much the same as before you crossover?" Ukyo asked noticing that Nodoka was still mature.

"Yes I was brought with my daughter because she needed her mother, and it would not do for me to crossover at a childlike age that my thirty some years would have made me. Queen Tatiana advanced my age magically so that I would retain my maturity. This way I would be able to raise our children." Nodoka finished a soft smile to Seran, Ukyo stared at her for a moment her mind in a whirl.

Ukyo then looked to Seran the man that would be her father if she crossed over. He smiled lovingly at her, just as her father did before the incident when she was six. She looked down at her hands trying to hide the tear rolling down her cheek. She could not hide it from the dragon lady sitting next to her.

"Why do you cry child?" Lady Victoria asked her, Ukyo looked up at her, her tears flowing freely.

"I have been without a family for so long. I don't know if I can be part of one now." Ukyo looked to Nodoka pleading for help to make the right decision.

"Ukyo dear this decision is yours to make, and when we return Sunday you can give us your answer then. If you have not made a decision, we can wait for you to decide. Just know child that you, Ranko and Micca are very much alike in that you really grew up without any real family. Ranko and Micca have crossed over and started their childhood over, they are a family and are growing up happy for the first time. We would love it if we could offer you the same _gift_." Nodoka told the chef as she and the others rose to leave Lady Victoria dispersing her spell.

"We will see you Sunday at the Tendo's home, you can tell us then or if you need more time, but please give it some serious thought I and Seran would love to add you to our family it doesn't really seem complete and I believe that is because the missing piece is you." Nodoka told the wide eyed chef, she could see Ukyo's emotions play across her face.

"Here is a business card of a lawyer to help you bring your affairs in order if you decide to crossover. I believe you met her already she is very good and very trust worthy." Nodoka gave the young girl a small card then a hug and kissed her forehead.

Seran repeated what his wife did and followed her out the door. Lady Victoria smiled at the chef and bowed to her then followed her friends out the door. Ukyo put up the 'closed due to illness' sign and went to her bedroom to think over what had been requested of her. The pixie and sprite followed her up knowing she was going to need them to tell her about the Faerie realm when she was ready.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The trio walked silently to the Nekohanten, thinking over the conversation they had just had with Ukyo. Nodoka sighed and looked to her husband her eyes filled with sadness. Seran wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head and then whispered to her.

"Don't worry my love she will decide to join us. Don t you remember what I told you when I did the dream walk with Ranko? They are bonded together they need each other she will realize this and want to be forever with the only family she ever really knew." He smiled down at Nodoka who looked up at him hopefully.

"I agree with you Seran. I sensed great loneliness in that child even more so since Ranko left this awful place. She will want a new life as Micca had wanted and as Ranko had always dreamed of." The dragon turned female told them with a wise smile.

They stood out in front of the Nekohanten, Nodoka looking at the door warily as she remembered all the things this woman had done to her _son_ to try to get him to marry her granddaughter. It seemed strange to her that Ranko would forgive Cologne a great deal, but refused to forgive Genma and rightly, so, Nodoka felt. She wondered though if it was because what Cologne did she did to _him_. What Genma did he to him but other people. The group entered the restaurant; they paused at the door and marveled at how everything shone with glaring brightness. They entered only to be met by the bubbly purple haired Amazon, Shampoo.

"Greeting welcome Nekohanten. Is Airen with you?" Nodoka raised an eyebrow at the use of the 'Husband' title, she was about to respond when an old but strong and commanding voice cut her off.

"_Shampoo_ Ranma is no longer your Airen. That part of your life ended honorably when he became female and crossed over." Cologne came up behind her great granddaughter riding her staff.

Shampoo's shoulder slumped; she bowed to her grandmother's guest then turned and left for the kitchen to retrieve the refreshments. Cologne watched her go with some sadness. She turned back toward her guests and motioned them to a nearby table. She watched as they moved gracefully past her. Her eyes widened when she felt the power of their auras, although not as powerful as Ranko's still quite strong. When Lady Victoria passed the Amazon matriarch, Cologne nearly fell from her staff. She quickly righted herself and followed them to the table.

"I notice your auras are quite strong, have you been training?" Cologne asked of her guests.

"Yes my husband and I have been training with Ranko, it has been a wonderful experience." Nodoka told the old woman with a warm but wary smile.

Cologne looked at the male sitting next to Nodoka her eyes barely denoting her surprise and curiosity. Shampoo came in with a tray of tea and bowls of ramen for their guests. She served everyone then took her seat next to her great grandmother.

Cologne's attention kept going to the silver haired woman with Nodoka. She tried to read her aura but found it confusing. It shifted from weak to strong to unreadable. Cologne s interest did not, go unnoticed by the woman as Cologne continued trying to detect her power level. She looked at the old woman and smiled, the smile made Cologne shudder.

"You should give up woman, you will not be able to detect anything I don't want you too." Lady Victoria challenged the Amazon matriarch.

"AIYE! You _show_ respect Amazon elder, _outsider_!" Shampoo rose to her feet drawing her bonari.

"_Sit down_ child, this is a negotiation I will not have it ruined by your hot headedness!" Cologne scolded her granddaughter while pulling her into her chair.

"I must apologize for my granddaughter she tends to overreact." Cologne told her guests.

"Oh, like she over reacted when Ranko beat her at the tournament? Did she over react when she tried to force Ranma to love her by using magic potions and drugs?" The silver haired woman glared at the old Amazon.

Cologne looked at the woman and could have sworn her eyes became reptilian in nature. She shook her head to clear her mind, and to formulate how she would respond to the accusations. She looked to Nodoka and Seran; she saw they were waiting for an answer as well.

"You must understand we Amazons follow very strict laws. These laws have helped us survive for more than three thousand years. When Ranma became Shampoo's husband it was up to her to get him to accept his responsibilities to her and her people anyway she could." Cologne looked at her guests daring them to disagree.

"What if Ranma had already been married?" Nodoka asked she felt this information was more important to the males of the Faerie realm and should be addressed.

"Then he was to leave his previous wife and join Shampoo or she would be considered an obstacle and to be removed." Cologne told them with no emotion in her voice.

"I see, so if my husband accidentally knocked out your granddaughter then he is her husband and I would have to relinquish my rights as his wife or die?" Nodoka asked anger growing in her eyes.

"It is our way and the way we have lasted for three thousand years." Cologne told her with narrowed eyes.

"It seems you have forgotten your own history Amazon." The sultry voice of Lady Victoria cut through the tension.

Cologne and Shampoo looked at the dragon woman with curious looks. Lady Victoria smiled; Cologne stared as she could have sworn she had seen a dragon's visage pass over the woman's face. Cologne shook her head then turned to the silver hair elf.

"What do you mean?" She asked keeping her tone cold and emotionless.

"The Amazon's have a proud history woman. They were created by women who were abused and tortured in their previous lives. Those women came together to protect each other and to offer a safe haven to _any_ woman who needed it. I am sure the ancestors of your tribe are turning over in their graves as you and your tribe had lost sight of that fact." Shampoo rose quickly to her feet knocking her chair over as she glowed a bright blue.

"You insult Amazon tribe, Shampoo no stand for that! I cha..." Shampoo's challenge was cut of by Cologne's staff thwacking her on the head.

"OWWW! Why grandmother hit Shampoo?" She turned to face Cologne betrayal on her face Cologne said nothing but turned to Lady Victoria with a curious stare.

"You know much about the Amazon's history, but we were true to our heritage it made us strong, that was how we have survived for so long." Silverfire laughed her sultry tones filling the restaurant.

"If that was the case old woman you would have accepted Ranma in his female form as an Amazon instead of trying to _kill_ her because she hurt the pride of one of your warriors by defeating her in fair combat. Your tribe was built on saving women from the pain of their lives, teaching them to become strong and independent. Your race was built by accepting into your tribe women who were strong and could add that strength to your village. Now it has been distorted and you want only men who can abuse your warriors and win. It seems you have polluted the true meaning behind your Amazon heritage not keep it." The dragon lady told the matriarch leaning close to her, her eyes flashing red with anger.

"That is your opinion, you know nothing of our way of life, or how we became into being. We have a long hist.." Lady Victoria slammed her fist down on the table cracking it slightly, Nodoka, and Seran sat stunned watching the confrontation.

"I _know_ how your tribe started _MY GRANDMOTHER WAS THERE_!" Everyone let their jaws drop open as they stared at the glowing silver haired woman.

"She helped to write your laws and there were _no outsider_ laws and _no marriage_ challenge and DEFINITELY NO LAWS PERTAINING TO STEALING SCHOOLS FROM THOSE THAT TRAINED YOU!" Lady Victoria snarled as she shouted the last of her attack then threw an ancient manual on the table.

The two Amazons stared wide eyed at the book in the center of the table their tribal crest of a crossed sword and bonari over the symbol for woman inside a circle stared back at them.

"Ho..how did you get that! Even we do not have an original law book!" Cologne asked as she stretched out her hand slowly to the book, Silverfire's hand slammed down on top of it.

"I told you my grandmother was there when it was written. I am sure you remember the name of my grandmother. Lady Aneika Dracon? Or maybe you know her by her other name better, _Silverwind_?" Cologne's head snapped up and she stared at Lady Victoria with shock and fear.

Shampoo looked at her grandmother in surprise it is the first time she had ever seen fear on the old woman's face. She looked to Nodoka and Seran who were just as surprised as her, and like her they showed both curiosity and confusion.

"Nodoka is here to set up relations with the Amazons, I am here to make sure the perversion of these laws is not invoked on the people of the Faerie realm." Lady Victoria told the elder as she held up the law book.

"Queen Tatiana has spoken with Lady Victoria at great length and she has accepted the laws of the Amazons in accordance with that law book." Nodoka told the Amazon Elder while pointing to the book the changed dragon held in her hands.

Cologne looked from Nodoka to the silver hair elf her fear changing to a mercenary look even Nabiki would envy. A calculating smile spread slowly on her ancient face. Shampoo watched with interest at the reaction of her great grandmother. Seran watched the proceedings with curiosity. He knew what was going to happen he just could not believe the Amazons fell into the role that was predicted for them. He hung his head and slowly shook it. This jester had not, gone unnoticed by the elder. Her confidence waned slightly, then her Amazon pride surged forward, and she would not let her decision be determined by a _male_. She straightened to her full height of three feet; even at that small stature, she cast an opposing figure.

"I cannot change the laws of my tribe it must be done by a full council and they won't unless the agreement with the Faerie Realm is completed." Cologne told them with a wry smile.

"I see a sort of catch twenty two." Nodoka answered her with the same smile which unnerved the elder slightly.

Lady Victoria began to glow slightly with a silver white glow. Shampoo gasped as Cologne's attention was still on the Sylph. She turned her head to her granddaughter who pointed to the dragon turned elf. Cologne turned and watched as the silver white glow grew brighter then faded. A smile that reminded both Amazons of the true nature of the woman in front of them crossed Victoria's beautiful face.

"I take it all went well, Lady?" Seran asked the elf with a sad smug smile.

"Yes, Seran as we expected it would." Lady Victoria turned to the two Amazons and smiled broadly.

"We must take trip ladies." Victoria told the Amazons, her smile becoming mischievous.

Before either Cologne or Shampoo could say a word Lady Victoria's silver white glow returned blindingly bright. When the glow had disappeared, the Nekohanten's main room was empty.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The four _women_ and one man appeared in the council chambers of the Joketsuzoku, the gallery was filled with the females of the tribe and standing around the parameter were the men. Cologne and Shampoo stared around in awe, then their mouths dropped open when their gaze fell upon another silver haired elf that looked very similar to Lady Victoria only slightly older and taller.

"Grandmother, how did it go?" Lady Victoria asked a loving smile on her face as she went up and hugged the other elf.

"Quite better than we expected granddaughter. It seems an alliance with the Faerie realm is something they want very badly." The older elf told her granddaughter.

Lady Victoria turned to Cologne and Shampoo with an evil grin. She led the older elf to them. Nodoka and Seran watched sad smiles crossing their faces then disappearing. Lady Victoria and the other elf stop in front of the elder and her granddaughter.

"I would like to introduce my grandmother Lady Aneika Dracon." Cologne smiled slightly and extended her hand to the other elf.

Lady Aneika stood six feet two inches, and looked very much like her granddaughter. She had the same honey brown skin and piercing silver eyes. Her hair did not stop at mid back like Victoria's but went all the way to her knees. Aneika let her hair hang loose. She like her granddaughter had a figure that made even the Amazons jealous. Lady Aneika also preferred the flowing freedom of a gossamer white gown that went down to the satin slippers on her feet.

"Greetings elder." Aneika held out her hand to the elder's extended hand.

"How...?" The start of a reply came from Cologne but was cut off by the gentle bell like voice of Queen Tatiana's emissary.

"My children told Lady Aneika when she came for a visit. It was then she and her granddaughter talked to my queen and set in motion by what criteria that the Amazons would be accepted as allies." Nodoka stepped forward to stand beside the two, elf shaped dragons.

"This stupid! Amazon no need be dic..dict..ordered about!" Shampoo's wounded pride could take no more.

She first lost her Airen to this realm of myths, and then her only friend disappeared. Shampoo cringed internally at the small voice in the back of her mind that reminded her of how much like Akane she was where Mousse was concerned. She pushed that voice away and buried it deep in her subconscious. Shampoo began to glow as she pulled forth her bonari. The gallery of Amazons gasped, a few cheers rose from the younger female warriors urging her on.

The three women from Tatiana's kingdom stared at the purple haired girl. Nodoka stepped back at a look from Lady Victoria. She stepped into the embrace of her husband who held her tightly and began to glow golden blue, as he cast a spell of protection around them.

Shampoo stepped forward her bonari raised to battle, but then it fell from nerveless fingers, Cologne's staff followed Shampoo's bonari as she was going to press a shiatsu point to put the girl out. Cologne watched as the shadows of the two women changed and grew. She slowly turned and looked up into the mauls of two very angry silver dragons.

The council chambers barely held the two reptiles as they glared down at the two Amazons as a puff of paralysis gas slipped from the maul of Silverwind. Cologne and Shampoo tried to dodge but the dragon fear had taken hold of their hearts and their feet refused to move.

"ENOUGH!" An ancient voice came from the council bench.

The two dragons returned to their elfin state and turned to face the council. The Amazon who had shouted stood her long gunmetal hair hung to the floor. She glared at Shampoo, who cringed and flushed with embarrassment. The elder then looked to Nodoka and Seran still in a protective bubble. She nodded and Seran disbursed the spell.

The elder's black eyes shimmered with respect for the couple. Unlike most elders, this elder stood five feet eleven inches. She wore a robe of royal blue trimmed in silver and gold runes.

"Shampoo you have shamed our tribe and your elders. We have made our decision we will return to our original laws with some additions from the current set of laws. The marriage challenge, outsider and Outsider Training laws along with any based on pride will no longer be followed and are now outlawed." The older elf smiled proudly at the speaking Amazon.

"Lady Aneika has requested that Cologne be the liaison to the Faerie realm with Shampoo as her heir she will help her great grandmother. I only hope she learns control before she takes your place matriarch." The Amazon told Cologne with a cold glare at Shampoo.

"She will matriarch Lilac, she will." Cologne answered glaring at her granddaughter who had the good sense to look ashamed.

"Let us discuss the treaty, then Cologne you can explain why my grandson did not return with you." Lilac told the elder, Nodoka's eyes widened with surprise and was about to say something when Seran stopped her.

He shook his head no and she nodded her assent. She turned her attention to the council of elders. Cologne had joined her sisters at the council table as Shampoo took a seat in the gallery. Nodoka's eyes met those of another Amazon one with a look of suspicion.

The Amazon stood and leaned forward as if ready to speak. She was six feet two inches tall. She looked a young fifty. She had long flowing hair down to her ankles; her hair was the color of onyx. Her eyes a familiar gray, only instead of the warm friendly eyes of her son, the Amazon's were cold and lonely gray.

"Sit down Lily; we will get to Mousse later." Nodoka and Seran stared at the Amazon, they felt the presence of the two dragons and it gave them strength. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma 1/2:

A New Awakening

Alternate Continuation (minor crossovers)

By: Dani Yanega

Concept by: Jerry Unipeg (starfire)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Seven

The negotiations were long and tedious, but with the law changes safely under their belts the emissaries of the King and Queen of Illondra were willing to give some. Nodoka stretched her back, it was tingling and she knew why. She looked to Seran and saw he had the same problem.

"Excuse me matriarchs but my husband and I need to stretch is it alright if we just do it here so as not to stop the proceedings." Nodoka asked Lilac as she seemed to be the one in charge.

The matriarchs looked at her with a questioning look. Cologne whispered to Lilac and she nodded her head in agreement. Lilac then turned to the fidgety couple with a curious smile.

"I see no problems as long as it isn't to distracting." She told the couple.

"Oh well I don't think it will be but I am afraid we will need backless chairs." Nodoka explained.

A matriarch an inch taller then Cologne waved to an Amazon male who disappeared and a few moments later returned with two stools. Nodoka smiled and thanked him as he turned and walked away with a nod. She and Seran then changed to the stools and with relief let their wings materialize.

All the matriarchs mouths dropped open save of course Cologne who knew of the wings. There was a collective gasp from the gallery as the Amazons stared transfixed at Nodoka's red glittery wings and Seran's dark blue ones. Cologne came down and examined their wings her eyes going wide with amazement.

"I sense ki running through your wings how, is that possible?" She asked the Aurora woman.

"Well during our training in the Faerie realm, we not only trained with many sensei, but my daughter trained us in the Anything Goes Style. The first thing she taught us to do was use our ki to strengthen our bodies, increase our speed, agility, and heal quicker. Since the wings are now a part of us we use our ki to strengthen and quicken them. Our wings are almost indestructible, and part of our duty in Illondra is to train the other Faerie folk in the same technique." Nodoka finished with a proud smile Cologne knew was for her daughter Ranko.

"Fascinating, and if I am right Ranko has figured out a way to use her wings during battle!" She made as more of a statement then a question.

"Oh yes and she is quite fast as well, we all are but of course she is faster." Nodoka's smile grew.

Lily came from the gallery and looked at the wings her eyes wide with awe she slowly reached out to touch the wings on Seran's back when she paused a few inches from them she looked at the man with pleading eyes. He nodded his consent and she reached out and touched them. She gasped and quickly pulled her hand away but then reached out again. The wings were soft, and almost felt like but she could not describe it if her life depended on it. She felt them pulsing with energy and Seran's lifeblood. They were soft yet she could feel the strength in them.

"_QUIET!_" Lilac banged the baseball size rock on the matriarch table, slowly bringing order to the conference.

"You all knew they were Faeries it was in Cologne's report! You're Amazons, so behave like it!" Lilac scowled at the murmuring audience.

Her gaze fell on the two matriarchs examining the Aurora patriarch and matriarch's wings. Then a flash of jealousy crossed quickly on her face. It changed a moment later to curiosity. She would have to ask to see them later on, but more things that are important came first.

"Ladies please return to your seats we have much more to discuss." Lily and Cologne returned to their seats. Cologne at the council table Lily to the gallery.

Their eyes still glued to the two Faerie people's wings, the wings moved slowly as if they were being gently moved in a breeze. Nodoka smiled at the curious looks from the old women. She looked at the gallery of warriors and saw Shampoo her eyes wide with shock, but she also noticed the single tear that rolled down her face. Nodoka realized that the young warrior finally came to grips with the fact that her 'Airen' was now out of her reach.

"Come to order let s get this meeting done with, so we may celebrate the new alliance." Lilac told everyone as she banged the rock again.

"The Amazons are thus far quite happy with the trade agreement, although we would like to discuss getting more advanced technology." Nodoka raised her eyebrow at this because she was sure Lilac meant weapons.

"The royal house of Illondra will not deal in weapons! The history of humankind shows they can not deal with it. If they see, any changes in that aspect they will consider it. Most of the technology comes from other realms and any trading of them must be done with that realms permission and their ambassador present." Nodoka stated leaving no room for argument.

"Then what about training? We would like to have our warriors trained in the techniques and magic that are from your realm. We have many enemies around us and wish to protect ourselves." Lilac pushed on, she figured the technology issue could be addressed at a later date.

"Well the royal house has agreed that an _exchange_ of skills is desirable, however I am afraid to do much of the magic from our home you must be of Faerie origin. We do have many crossover mortal mages that if your warriors show aptitude they will be happy to train them in exchange for training in your techniques." Nodoka continued, Seran smiling proudly at her.

It was discussed before they left Illondra since the Amazons were a matriarchal society that she would handle the negotiations. He would do so when it was a male dominated society. The night before they left their home, they worked out how she would handle the negotiations and he would be there to help her if she needed it. It seemed she did not, she was born to this task and it looked like the King and Queen chose well.

Nodoka watched as the eyes of the matriarchs widened she sighed as she realized that an argument was about to ensue. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she looked around the room, and noticed two pairs of eyes focused intently on her but for different reasons it seemed. She spotted Shampoo staring at her, the girl s eyes filled with loss and pain, Nodoka felt for the young woman but she had lost her child long before the crossover. The second set was from Lily. She could tell the matriarch knew Nodoka knew something about her grandson, and that she was determined to find out what.

The argument among the elders as to whether Amazon secret techniques should stay that way or not was divided. The only matriarch which had not voted being Lilac. She sat quietly and listened to the arguments and truthfully, she saw both sides. On the one hand the Amazons fought hard battles to gain their secrets and to just give them away went against eons of training. On the other hand, a sharing of knowledge would allow them to expand and hopefully attract new warriors male and female to join the tribe and secure their survival.

Lilac also hoped that with the coming of Faerie instructors also new mates also come and new blood that would lengthen their lifespan without the current effects. She looked at Cologne and some of the other three hundred plus Elders with a sad smile. This could allow them to do more than just mortal magic. Lilac sighed heavily; she pinched the bridge of her nose as the other twelve matriarchs fought. She looked up at the hand placed on her shoulder to see Cologne looking at her.

She smiled at her long time friend and sometime advisor. Cologne of course voted for the exchange of information, but the final choice was going to be hers. She had read everything Cologne had sent her about Ranma Saotome and his crossover. The only reason Shampoo was allowed to stay so long in Japan was that Lilac wanted the boy in the tribe as much as Cologne had but now that was not possible well at least not by marriage anyway.

Lilac smiled at her friend then taking another deep breath prepared herself, for the battle ahead. She closed her eyes the runes on her robe began to glow. The four ambassadors stared in awe at the power coming from the leader of the Amazon Council. The two dragons smiled as they sensed the magic was from dragon ancestry, which is probably why none of the other Amazons had been able to learn it.

Ranko learned dragon magic, as did Micca but only the simplest of spells. The most advanced spells they must be a dragon to learn, part dragons could learn again only to a degree. They decided they would talk with Lilac later to find out for sure if they were correct but they knew they were.

"ENOUGH! The time for arguing is over!" Lilac brought the council to order as she stood glowing with a gold and silver light.

The council chambers instantly became quite. All spectators and participants looked to Lilac. She glared fiercely around the room quieting any of those still murmuring. When she had everyone's full attention, she addressed the Amazons guests.

"In order to ensure our survival and the needed alliance with the mythical realm of the Faeries the council agreed to make changes and revert to the laws that started our tribes. We also thank Lady Aneika for allowing us to incorporate some of the newer laws that did not go against the original intent of the Amazon race." Lilac paused; she stared around the room making sure everyone was paying attention.

"I have listened to the arguments on both sides of this and I agree with what both sides have said, _but_ if we are to grow stronger we must be willing to give in return. I will vote in favor of the sharing of techniques...!" There was an uproar as the Amazons that disagreed erupted into rage.

"SILENCE!" Lilac's voice carried throughout the hall, all turned to look at the matriarch leader.

"I will finish before there is _open discussion_!" The sarcasm was not lost on any present.

"Nodoka, can you guarantee that Amazon techniques will not be shared with any but those we train." Lilac asked her eyes flashing with determination.

"What I said earlier about the technology from other realms holds true with all trading within Illondra. What is ours is our property and what is yours is your property. We will train you and trade with you but we will not trade your goods or techniques without your knowledge or permission. We in return expect the same from you." Nodoka told the Amazon her eyes flashing with just as much determination as Lilac's.

"Then it is settled the agreements have been made and the Amazon's will honor their end as the Realm of Myths will honor theirs. If there is a disagreement in the future or the need to make changes we will renegotiate at that time." Lilac ended that part of the meeting with a loud bang of her rock.

The Amazons got up as if to file out when the gavel continued to be banged, drawing everyone's attention back to the council table. Lilac stared angrily at the warriors and matriarchs that thought to leave the chambers before the end of the session. They all quickly filed back to their seats and waited for the rest of the business to be conducted.

"Cologne and Shampoo please face the council!" Lilac looked at her friend her eyes flashing sadness, Cologne nodded to her friend to show she understood.

The two Amazons faced the council, Shampoo trying not to look nervous. Cologne balanced on her staff not even fazed. The murmurs in the gallery could be heard by everyone only those of the Faerie realm could really make out what was being said.

"You will now answer to the whereabouts of Lily's grandson!' Lilac directed to the matriarch and her granddaughter.

"We do not know Matriarch Lilac!" The murmuring got louder and a few gasps were heard throughout the chambers, Lily's eyes never left their guests.

"He disappeared the day after Ranma crossed over. We have not seen him since. I do believe though he will return for the meeting on Sunday. We will find out then where he has been." Cologne noticed Lily's full attention on Ranko's mother and father.

"Then I will return with you to Japan!" Lily stated there was no discussion, her eyes glued to the heads of the Aurora Clan.

Nodoka stared back at the Amazon never faltering. She was upset she did not know Micca had living family but he was of age when he crossed over and it was his decision. He would now have to face the consequences of his actions, but he was still her son and she would not let him go without a fight.

She felt Seran's hand as he took hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked to her husband with a warm loving smile to show him she understood his meaning. They both turned back to the council determination strong on their faces.

"Will that be alright with you?" Lilac asked Lady Victoria since she would be teleporting them back.

"I am afraid not, I do not have the power to teleport any more then the number I brought here. I will if you wish come and retrieve Matriarch Lily Sunday for the meeting so she can see her grandson." Lady Victoria proposed knowing what was going on.

"That will be acceptable." Matriarch Lilac stated ending the discussion and the meeting.

The council chamber slowly emptied out and all headed toward the center of the village. To a buffet that was set out to celebrate the new alliance. The party went on for hours and well into the early hours of dawn. However, the Auroras and the Japanese stationed Amazons had left after a couple of hours since there was much they needed to complete before Sunday.

(l(l(l)l)l)

When Nodoka and Seran entered their home giggles of children could be heard along with the quack of an angry duck. The parents just shook their heads as the children's new grandparents came to greet them, before the Aurora youngsters realized their parents were home.

"Greetings children, how did it go?" Both Seran and Nodoka raised an eyebrow at Ejien's 'children' comment.

Ejien caught the look and smiled broadly but did not explain. Nodoka and Seran just smiled. Then their smiles faded and the Aurora matriarch seemed to deflate. Naja looked at her new daughter with worry and went to her putting a comforting arm around her. She led Nodoka to the sitting room where she had tea and honey cakes waiting the men followed behind them.

"The negotiations went fine but we may have a problem. We have already talked with Queen Tatiana and King Oberon. They will back us up on what ever we decide to do." Nodoka told the woman softly, Seran sat next to his wife and wrapped her in his strong arms.

"It turns out Micca still has family in the Amazon village and the way she behaved she may want him back." Seran told the two wood elves.

"NO! I won't give up _my_ son!" Nodoka sat up straight staring at her husband and the two wood elves.

"It was my choice to join Ranko here and it is my choice to leave." The four adults turned to find Micca standing in the doorway a stunned Ranko standing next to him, her eyes opened wide in shock.

"NO! YOU'RE MY BROTHER YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Ranko screamed as she latched onto Micca tears streaming down her face.

Micca wrapped his arms around his sister and held her tightly making soothing sounds in her ear. While behind him, a blue hair Ranma stood looking very confused and angry.

"It is alright little sister, I have no intentions of leaving, and my life is here with my family." He held her tightly resting his head on her shoulder but looking at his parents with darkening gray eyes.

"Yo...You promise *sniff*!" She whispered between sobs into his neck.

"I promise! I have finally found the happiness I have never had and I _won't_ let Lily take it from me again." Micca snarled as he held his sister tighter to him.

They watched as Cerulean's face mimicked the emotions that crossed their sons face. They knew there was going to be a long discussion. Whether Ranko should be a part of it was another story. Micca understood the look on his parents faces and tried to pass Ranko to Cerulean but she knew what they were doing and refused to let go of him.

"I will be a part of this! I will not be put aside when this is Aurora family business!" Ranko looked at her family the maturity that appeared from time to time showing now in both Micca and Ranko.

The children entered the family room followed by Cerulean they all sat down and with their wood elf grandparents and listened first to Micca as to why he left his mortal family behind. Then he explained why he refused to return to them. The Aurora Clan held council well into the night none getting tired as they worked out how they would keep their son.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki rose early, happy in the fact that Kasumi was home and cooking. She had told the family she found a special school for Akane to help with her cooking, sewing, music, and temper. She was supposed to have been there all day Saturday but she refused to go. Nabiki had promised Kasumi she would help get Akane there after school on Monday; after all, it was in her own best interest to do so.

Today, however she had other plans becoming filthy rich among them. She dressed quickly in her shorts and tee shirt, then made some calls on her cell phone. She called Tanaka Labs first to make sure they knew to be in place _before_ Ranma and his no _her_ mother arrived. She then telephoned her only friend, she knew Miroshi would be disappointed in her but she would still help her. After all money does talk, and it talks loud and long.

She walked down the stairs talking with her friend. She was actually arguing with her. Miroshi refused to help in any way and Nabiki was trying to talk her into it. When Nabiki entered the family room, she saw her father and Genma staring at her and she quickly left and headed for the back yard and away from the house.

"Miroshi I need your help with this!" Nabiki told her a tinge of anger and betrayal in her voice.

"And I told you I would not be a party to you giving living thinking beings over to a lab for dissecting." Nabiki heard the anger coming through the phone loud and clear.

"They're not going to do that just do some tests." Nabiki told her trying not only to convince her friend but herself as well.

"I am surprised at your naivet Nabiki you of all people would not believe those type, of promises. I am disappointed in you Tendo-san. I am afraid you have stepped over the line for me. Our relationship is terminated please do not call me again." Nabiki heard nothing but dead air on the other end, her anger rising she had not realized she was even glowing a slight red color.

Kasumi watched her sister from the kitchen window she knew she was up to something, and if Miroshi were correct, it would be bad for the two Aurora women. When the house phone rang, Kasumi answered. Her suspicions confirmed her brow furrowed in her first real rage since her mother's death. She could only hope Nabiki would put a stop to it.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Children it is almost time to leave!" Seran called to his children as they played in the back yard.

Micca and Ranko came running into the house knocking their father to the ground with happy giggles and a tight hug. Seran smiled up at them with love and pride. He got them up and led them to their mother who was waiting for them at the front door with Lady Victoria and Cerulean in human form.

"Well Ranko it seems you were right Nabiki has planned something for us, so we will need to be careful when we reach the Tendo home." Nodoka told her daughter as a sad look crossed her face.

"I was hoping I was wrong!" She told the group with a sad sigh.

"Come on sis you know Nabiki it will probably be a bunch of cameras hidden everywhere to get pictures." Micca told her as he put his arm around her.

"I hope your right Micca but I doubt it." Ranko told him as she looked at him with sad soulful eyes.

Ejien and Naja watched as the family was met by the mage Raist as they headed out. Worry evident on their faces. They watched their granddaughter walk slowly with slumped shoulders. As before, she was happy to be going to see her friend. They watched as they took flight then Ejien pulled Naja into his arms, tilting his head slightly so it rested on top of hers. Both wood elves stared as the Auroras disappeared unshed tears glittering in their eyes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Through the thin vale of a blue gossamer curtain, a white blue glow was visible. The curtain was parted and sitting on an Egyptian reclining sofa was a beautiful woman of five feet nine inches tall she had the face and ears of a domesticated cat and long auburn hair that went just past her shoulders. Her body was sensuously sculpted and covered lightly with a golden tan fur. She wore a beaded bikini top and thong bottom. On her upper arms were sapphire armbands, while bangle bracelets adorned her wrists and ankles. Strapped to her upper thigh was a two inch wide beaded band with Egyptian hieroglyphs done in precious gemstones. On the outside of her thigh tucked into the band was a dagger of a strange crystal that glowed with a power of its own. The handle was a filigree of cats done in yellow, white, and pink gold. In the hilt closest to the blade was placed a brown cat s eye. She pulled the dagger out to cut a piece of fruit and a yellow cat s eye could be seen on the opposite side of the brown one.

She laid there watching the glowing sphere in front of her a small proud smile on her face. In front of her laid two kittens, one the purest white the other an orange tabby. They purred contentedly but their eyes were filled with memories of terror and pain. The woman looked up at a noise and smiled broadly. She waved to a space beside her as she sat up.

Standing in front of her was a woman of nearly six feet tall. She had the face and ears of a lioness. Her hair was as black as night and hung loose to her mid back. Her body was just as sensuous as the other was but more athletic. Her body also held raw power and strength. This woman wore upper armbands of gold and silver but no other adornments. She wore a warrior s breast plate over a short white dress. On her feet were boots that stopped just below the knees and on her back hung a blood red cape.

"Sekhmet come join me! I have missed your visits since you have been away. How was the council meeting?" The cat woman asked with enthusiasm.

"It has been such a bore since you and Ptah went away. My only diversion has been this wonderful child." The cat woman pouted as Sekhmet sat next to her.

"BASTET! She is doing the Cat Fist! Humans can't do that without penalty! Why is a Caiteny training her in it!" The lion woman shouted standing and leaning over the viewing globe.

She stared at the vision of Ranko bouncing around the training area, using the skills of the Cat Fist. Majha watched her correcting her mistakes. It was apparent by his expression he did not expect her to be doing some of the things she was. When she lashed out and four claw marks appeared on his chest even though she was ten feet away he was surprised.

Ranko stopped when her sensei looked at her with a strange look, fear crossed her young face, as she feared she had hurt him. Then a smile spread over the tiger man's face exposing a pair of three-inch fangs. He then lunged at the Sylph his chi claws slashing at thin air.

"Oh, relax Sekhmet, she already knew it. These two were there and I am going to give them back their lives because of all the cats used they tried their hardest not to hurt that child. The child was already cured of the cat fist." Bastet told her with nonchalance.  
Sekhmet looked at the other woman a look of skepticism on her face. Bastet pointed to the spot that Sekhmet had just vacated. Her friend reluctantly sat down and Bastet waved a hand over the magical globe. Sekhmet watched in fascination turned horror as the life of Ranma Saotome played out before her.

Bastet watched her friend and co-wife of Ptah it was seldom that she saw so much emotion play across the face of her counterpart. Bastet's eyes widened as a dark blue glow began to form around Sekhmet. Bastet began to cringe away from Sekhmet as the glow grew larger and deeper in color until it was almost black.

"We cannot take revenge on those who have harmed the child Sekhmet. The Kami has so told me, that they must not be killed. Although I think death would be too good for them." Bastet told her friend as a dark red glow of her own began to form around her.

"The Kami, however did not say we couldn't make trouble for them as long as we don't kill them." She smiled evilly at the magical globe as the scene returned to that of Ranko fighting with Majha.

"Even though Majha had helped her remove the Cat Fist curse from her she still retained more of the Cat Fist then most humans would have. She of course kept the strength, speed, agility of the cat, but she also held onto the claws, and heightened senses. She is quite good as human fighters go and she soaks up her training like a sponge." Bastet chuckled, Sekhmet nodded with rarely seen respect for the redheaded fighter.

"What have you decided to do Bastet?" Sekhmet looked to her co-wife with a small sardonic grin.

"Well I plan on returning these two to life, as a gift to Ranko's new sister. They will of course have the ability to protect their new mistress and her new family. I do however feel very sorry for Genma Saotome if they should come in contact with him." Bastet smiled just as evilly at Sekhmet.

"They won't kill him but they will let him know what it is like to go through the Cat Fist training, won't you my pretties." Bastet cooed down at the two purring kittens.

Sekhmet smile broadened as she reached over and took the two cats from Bastet. She held them up in front of her face and began to glow a dark blue. The blue encased the two kittens, which showed no signs of fear. This pleased Sekhmet even more. She handed the cats back to Bastet with a pleased grin.

"Now they can do it better." Sekhmet said smugly as she rose and left the room.

Bastet picked up the kittens and glowing red she smiled at the magic that Sekhmet had used on them. Yes she did believe that her little emissaries would now do a much better job at protecting their new family and punishing Genma Saotome.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo woke early she had a lot more thinking to do. Today Ran-Chan was returning and she had been doing nothing but thinking since Friday. She had been working through the pros and cons of Nodoka's proposal. Ukyo loved Ran-Chan but had she wanted to be a Faerie to be with her. The little sprites and pixies told her about their home realm and answered her questions all day Saturday and late into the night.

She really had nothing here to hold her. Her own family did not even know she existed, and since her father's death, they seemed to care even less. Ukyo headed down to her kitchen and out to the alley behind her shop to practice her martial arts. Her mind still flooded with what might be if she became the sister of Ranko and Mou...Micca.

She opened the door to the alley and all thoughts left her mind, she looked on her doorstep and there in a beaded basket sat two of the most adorable kittens she had ever seen. She then remembered Ran-Chan's fear of cats and her heart sank. If she was going to be with Ran-Chan, she couldn't keep them. She paused when she spotted a scroll.

She picked up the scroll and removed the sapphire, emerald, and ruby tie that held it shut. She opened it and began to read, her eyes widened then her smile lit the alleyway, and then darkened it as the smile turned to an evil grin. She tied her hair with the gifted tie and put the scroll in her pocket.

[Ran-Chan's going to love this!] She then leaned down and picked up the basket, and carried it into her shop.

She then set about getting some nice food for the cats, anything but fish. The kittens ate with voracious appetites, a smile crossing her face. She then put out some milk for them and they drank every drop. She then picked up the two kittens that began to purr at her touch. She held them to her face her smile fading as she saw the torture that still filled their tiny eyes.

"I guess even now you still remember what happened to you?" She told them while holding them close to her.

"I think I will name you Frost!" She told the white kitten while holding it up to look into its eyes.

"You I will call Lava! You do kind of have the color of lava." The orange tabby reached out and licked Ukyo's nose, causing the chef to giggle.

Ukyo put the two kittens back in the expensive looking basket and went outside to practice her Faerie protectors followed behind her. The two kittens followed her but since she shut the door, they had to climb on top of the sink. They sat in the opened window and kept a protective eye on their new mistress. They watched as the tension they felt in her before faded away, and the look of sadness she had, changed to exuberance.

The kittens jumped at a noise behind them, they turned and saw the two Egyptian Goddesses that sent them to their new mother. They were smiling wickedly at the kittens. Bastet and Sekhmet reached out and each one touched one of the kittens.

"Now my children you have the power of your names added to your other abilities. Use them wisely, and protect your new family." Bastet told the little confused kittens, as they watched the two goddesses disappear with widening grins.

They turned back and watched Ukyo finish her training. As she entered the restaurant, she smiled at her audience. She then paused as her senses told her she was not alone. She looked around but saw no one. As she reached over and picked up the kittens she kicked something on the floor. She looked down and saw two collars.

She picked them up and examined them. One was a single strand of what looked like diamonds, but Ukyo felt was probably rhinestones. It was held together with a heavy elastic type material, and had a single snowflake dangling from it. The other collar was a single strand of what looked like rubies but again she was sure they were not and it had a bangle of a flame.

"Well I guess this one is for you Frost, while the red one is for you, Lava." Ukyo put the diamond collar on Frost and the ruby collar on Lava, all the while wondering where they came from.

She then put them in their basket and carried them up stairs to her room. The Faerie folk flying ahead of her up the stairs. While the kittens were playing with the bangle that hung from each other's neck all the way up. Ukyo just laughed as she disappeared onto the second floor.

She did not see the two figures watching her; she did not see the feral smiles that adorned their cat like faces. They stepped from the shadows and watched where the young chef had disappeared for a few more moments. Then they too disappeared.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A flash of white light illuminated Tokyo Towers depositing a group of seven people. They looked around and decided to walk to the Tendo Dojo so they could continue their plans for the meeting. The small redhead with them seemed depressed and apprehensive as she walked next to a young boy who had his arm around her.

"I really don't think that it is necessary Ranko dear I am sure Micca is correct and all Nabiki is going to do is take pictures and record us and you know how that will turn out." Nodoka told her remembering that Faeries cannot be photographed.

"I know you are wrong mom! Don't forget I lived with her she will do anything to get her own way and will justify what she does as for her family. No matter whom she hurts. Look what she did at the wedding! They nearly killed you because Nabiki wanted to keep the money cow going of selling information on my and Akane's relationship." Ranko talked the maturity coming to the forefront.

"She explained that dear as she felt you and Akane were being forced into it and she wanted you both to want to get married." Nodoka reminded the redhead what happened afterwards.

"Mom, do you believe me when I tell you that Nabiki knows _everything_ that goes on in that house?" Ranko asked her mother.

Nodoka paused and turned to look at her daughter her eyebrow raised. Ranko stared back earnestly at her mother determination on her face. Nodoka thought for a moment then looked back at her child with a solemn inquisitive look.

"Yes child I do. Why?" Nodoka answered as she watched her child closely.

"Because mom two nights before the wedding Akane and I finally talked really talked. We thought we were alone in the house but I guess Nabiki records everything when she is gone. Mom Akane, and I both decided that we wanted this marriage whether I got cured or not we wanted to be together! We were planning how we were going to handle the other fianc es and get on with our lives." Ranko told her mother, Nodoka nearly fell over in shock.

"But...!" Nodoka could not finish as her daughter continued.

"Mom the others got their invitations the day before the wedding and they were _NOT_ mailed to them they were left under their front doors. Ukyo told me this after I forgave her. Mom don't you see Nabiki didn't do this to save Akane but to keep us apart because together we couldn't generate any money." Nodoka's face began to flush red with anger as she asked one more question.

"Ranko dear you can't be sure she knew!" Nodoka knew her daughter was not wrong but she wanted to believe she was.

"Mom I found the audio and video tape of Akane and me talking about it. When I showed it Akane, she did what she always did put her rose-colored glasses on about Nabiki as she did with Ryoga and belted me out of her room. Mom that was the beginning of the end of my caring for her. When I came back from where she sent me, she had found a way to turn it around and blame me for it." Ranko hung her head, Micca staring in disbelief at her life in the Tendo home.

"I see then I think our plans need to change a little. First, we will teleport to within a block of the Tendo home. We will then search the area. Do nothing if you find anything but return to our landing spot." Nodoka stated a slight red glow forming around her.

"Mom I have a suggestion." The group turned to look at Micca.

"Yes dear?" Nodoka smiled at her son as he protectively held his sister, she hoped Ukyo joined them soon.

"Cologne and Shampoo are probably already at the Tendo Dojo, Cologne loves talking with Kasumi, she says Kasumi makes her feel young." Micca chuckled then Ranko started to giggle.

"Go on son." His father encouraged a smile on his face at a three hundred and fifty year old Amazon feeling _young_.

"We can use the Cat Caf as our headquarters so to speak this way no one will see us land and we would have a defensive place if someone spots us. I know every nook and cranny of that building I cleaned it enough times." Micca explained his eyes flashing dark stormy gray.

"That is an excellent strategic maneuver!" Cerulean complimented his soul bonded Micca looked to him and smiled.

"I have been training with some of the older soldiers that have seen battles many of them were part of planning the battles and have been teaching me how to develop strategies." Micca told them a little sheepishly.

"HEY! We re supposed to train together!" Ranko looked over at her brother punching him lightly on the arm.

"Sorry it just sorta happened and every time I went you were elsewhere." He told her with a shrug.

"You can train both your sisters and us when we get back then include them in the rest of your training, alright?" Seran grinned at his children who looked up at him and nodded.

The group headed into an alley Cerulean teleported the children while Lady Victoria brought the three adults. Seconds later they were standing in the main room of the Cat Caf , it was empty, as Micca had predicted. They had decided to split up, they were stopped at the door by a large ball of light.

Nodoka smiled as the light dimmed and a group of about twenty pixies and sprites appeared in front of them. They had been waiting for them at the Tendo Dojo but felt the magic of the dragons and came to them.

Nodoka told them what they suspected so the little Faerie folk agreed to help canvas the area. Soon the Cat Caf was empty again save for one little sprite that agreed to stay behind and protect the restaurant from incursion. It sat on the table that Nodoka had sat at two days before and began to play its flute.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The time for the meeting was almost upon them they were all very nervous, save Akane as she sat at the table her eyes flashing with anger. Cologne though spotted the hope and anticipation she was trying to hide. Shampoo sat next to her grandmother, while Nabiki reclined on the sofa a smug smile on her face.

"So where is Mousse I thought surely he would be here to gloat about Ranma losing out on marrying his beloved Shampoo?" Nabiki asked as her grin widened at Shampoo's grimace.

"He will be here!" It was all the elder would say on the matter everyone jumped when the telephone rang.

"I'll get it!" Kasumi said as she came from the kitchen.

"Moshi, Moshi!" The eldest Tendo said into the receiver.

"Ra...Yes I will alright one moment." Kasumi came into the room everyone in shock as her usually calm face flashed anger.

Cologne noticed it turned to rage when she looked at Nabiki. The middle Tendo noticed this as well and sat up worry on her face and a little fear but it was quickly replaced by her 'Ice Queen' persona. Cologne saw it as did Kasumi, and it was as if that was all Kasumi needed on confirmation.

"Elder the call is for you." Kasumi stated quietly then returned quickly to the kitchen, as Cologne made her way to the phone all ears upon her.

"Hello? All right yes. I understand, yes I will thank you!" Cologne hung up the phone and headed back into the family room Kasumi behind her disappointment and rage on her face when she looked at her younger sister. Nabiki cringed inside at the stares directed at her by her older sister.

"That was Nodoka, I am afraid the meeting is off." Cologne told the assembled group of family and friends all but Ukyo.

"WHAT?!" The entire room shouted at the old woman except for Dr. Tofu who just sat frozen staring at Kasumi.

He was not in his usual state of dementia, he was shocked out of it by the rage, betrayal and disappointment he saw her direct toward Nabiki. His fantasy of Kasumi finally destroyed, as he never believed her capable of those emotions. He was also finding that he liked to know she could feel them. His attention was drawn to the Amazon as she banged the floor with her staff.

"If you will shut up I will tell you what she said. It turned out that they had information that Nabiki had laid a trap for them." All eyes turned to Nabiki who gave them the 'who little ole me?' look, no one was buying it.

"They searched the area and found a large van from Tanaka Labs. They also talked with the technicians inside and found that Nabiki had planned on selling Ranko and her mother to the labs for dissection and experimentation." The eyes on Nabiki turned angry all but Genma who seemed jealous that he had not thought of that, Nabiki began to squirm.

"It seems that our guests did not come alone to this meeting they brought with them two dragons two very angry dragons as they were the ones to talk with the Tanaka people. Well let's just say; that van is a total loss. Oh and Nabiki if I were you I would seriously rethink your attempt to sell them to a laboratory. If you don't they will not be able to protect you from the ancient blue dragon that has bonded with Ranko." Cologne continued, and then turned a steely-eyed gaze to the middle Tendo.

"Now we have a feast at the restaurant prepared and we don't want it to go to waste. Kasumi will you call miss Kounji and have her meet us there, please." Cologne finished with a smile to the older Tendo girl, who nodded and went to the phone. The family started to head for the door when Akane jumped to her feet glowing bright red.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" She demanded of her family and houseguest.

"Why to have supper with Cologne and Shampoo." Her father told her, Akane's anger rose as her face became a dark red.

"YOU ARE GOING TO EAT WITH THEM AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE THEY CAUSED FOR ME!" Akane fumed her aura glowing brightly.

"Kitchen-destroyer no want _good_ food?" Shampoo asked a smirk on her face.

"AAARRRRGGGGG! TRAITORS!" She screamed and ran up the stairs; they all winced at the slamming of her bedroom door.

"Cologne could you and the family; please go on ahead I need to talk to Nabiki for a moment." Kasumi told the elder who glared daggers at the middle Tendo then nodded her consent.

"Sis if we don't go now that Panda garbage disposal will eat everything!" Nabiki told her sister as she nervously watched the others leave.

"Do you really think that they would want to eat with someone who would sell another person into their _death_ for money?" Kasumi asked, Nabiki eyes going wide with shock then narrowed to angry slits.

"He deserved it they both did! You heard what she did to Akane! Then she left us to support that _fat_ panda! I am doing this for our family so we can survive and as much as they cost us they should be willing to help us!" Nabiki argued trying to convince Kasumi and herself.

"You mean they should willing go to Tanaka Labs and be dissected and experimented on just so _you_ can support our family?" Kasumi asked her voice dripping with sarcasm, Nabiki was confused and did not know how to handle this aspect of her sister.

"You have dishonored yourself and our family! That deal was for Nabiki Tendo and no one else! I am ashamed to call you sister!" Kasumi told her sister Kasumi s eyes showed betrayal that surprised Nabiki.

"Why do you care! Look at all the trouble he has caused our family, and us besides he isn't human anymore! He is a Faerie folk so if they dissect them it doesn't matter they're not human we don't have to care what happens to them!" Nabiki was about to say more but stopped as she backed away from a glowing Kasumi.

"I see so if I was one of those Faerie folk you would sell me to a laboratory for study as well?" Kasumi asked her eyebrow raised and her blue and green flashing aura darkening to almost black.

"NO! You're my sister of course I wouldn't!" Nabiki looked at Kasumi her eyes drawn to her sister as she put her hair behind a pointed ear.

"You have insulted people I care about and endangered the lives of ambassadors from the court of Queen Tatiana and King Oberon. You have nearly started a war with a realm that has access to devices that could wipe mankind of the face of the earth all for your selfish wants. I am ashamed to be of your blood, mother never raised you to be this way! You have insulted and dishonored her memory! As matriarch of the Tendo clan you are nothing!" Nabiki could not take her eyes off of the pointed ear attached to Kasumi's head, then the words filter to her brain.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT OR POWER TOO!" Nabiki screamed at her older sister who just smiled at her.

"I am afraid she does!" Came a deep sad voice behind them they turn to see their father standing there.

"I am ashamed that a daughter of mine would be so callous, I am only glad Kimiko is not here. This is one time in my life I am glad she is dead." Nabiki's mouth dropped open she could not believe her ears her father grew a backbone.

"I will allow your return only _if_ you can repair the damage you have done!" With that, Kasumi and her father left a stunned Nabiki standing in the family room.

Nabiki s eyes stared blankly at the wall tears rolling down her face as a apparition of her mother stood in front of her, Kimiko's head bowed in shame as her tears fell to the floor leaving small pools of glittering tears. Nabiki ran to her room and slammed the door her mother's ghost vanishing as if it were never there. Only the drying tears marked her presence.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo walked down the street a smile for every person she met. The people she past could not help but return her smile. The warmth and love coming from it brightened their bleak existence. They were so engrossed in Ukyo's smile that no one noticed the backpack she was carrying that seemed to wiggle and move on its own.

She had called Hiromi and the lawyer agreed to assist her. She also told the lawyer she needed her to handle everything like she did for Nodoka Aurora. Ukyo was surprised to hear her voice lighten as if she started smiling. They talked for several more moments and then Ukyo went to pack what she wanted with her in her new life.

Ukyo rounded the corner and saw the Nekohanten at the end of the block; she spotted Kasumi and her father as they entered. Her smile dropped as she saw the pain on Kasumi's face and knew it should not be there. She quickened her pace and reached the door of the restaurant as she heard the voice of her Ran-Chan, she slowly entered a small tentative smile on her face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

[OOO! That baka how dare he do this, we waited all week for him to come back from that stupid trip and what did he do blame my sister for his not coming!] Akane sat on her bed fuming over the slight her family had been given.

Akane heard her sisters screaming then heard her father's voice. She could not make out what was being said through the closed door. She quietly rose and opened the door. All she heard was silence then she heard feet on the stairs. She quickly closed her door. She heard Nabiki's door slam then muffled crying. Akane stared at her mercenary sister's door, she never cried not her not the 'Ice Queen'!

Akane clenched her fists her aura flared brightly as she turned and headed down the stairs and out of her front door. She was going to confront the Amazons and demand they tell her where Ranma was hiding! She was going to make him pay for the pain he caused her sister! They would tell her what she wanted to know or she would tear the restaurant down around their ears.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The group from the Tendo's paused as Soun looked back at his house. He turned to the elder with a worried look then back at his home. He did not want Kasumi to do something rash. He had only seen her like this once and he nearly lost her then. He turned back to the elder who was watching him closely as she perched on her staff an eyebrow raised.

"I need to make sure they are alright I will follow shortly." Soun told the elder as he bowed and hurried away, Cologne smiled and watched as he headed back into his home.

[He is growing up finally, now if someone else would!] Cologne turned and glared at Genma who cowered back from the elder.

She then turned and led them back to the Nekohanten. She watched her granddaughter closely she was worried for her. Since the meeting with the Aurora Matriarch, she had been withdrawn and moody. She hoped Shampoo would behave herself she tended to over react when she got like this.

The four entered the caf , Genma paused to let his eyes adjust to the dimmer lighting, and then his mouth dropped to the floor. Genma stared at his wife standing in front of him kissing a very tall lean and very muscular man. Genma's eyes narrowed and he took a defensive stance.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY WIFE!" He shouted at the man, who turned at him with narrowed eyes.

"She is not your wife fool she is mine and will be mine for centuries. Centuries where I go I take her with me!" Seran snarled at the fat balding man.

"We'll see about that when I beat the shit out of you!" Genma made ready to attack when he found he could not move, he looked down and found he was covered in a soft yellow glow.

"I would not recommend you fight my poppa sir as he is likely to kill you with the first blow." Genma looked up at the soprano voice he had come to recognize over the past few years.

"BOY! What is the meaning of this?" Genma shouted at his son turned daughter.

"AIREN!" Shampoo made to glomp her fianc but she also found herself immobile do to a shiatsu tap from her great grandmother.

"Thank you gramma Cologne!" Ranko said as she bowed, Cologne's eyes widened with shock and she nearly fell from her staff.

The other Illondrains started to chuckle, but stopped when Cologne glared at them. They did however continue to smile and every once in a while a giggle would escape them and they had to look away when Cologne would glare at them again. Their attention was drawn back to their daughter as she continued.

"I will not let you hurt my poppa, nor will I let him hurt you! I recommend though, that you do not push it _panda_ as I do this only because you _were_ once my father! Now your word, although it doesn't mean much, that you will not attack him!" Ranko glared at the fat martial artist in front of her.

"I will give no such promise! He is nothing I am a grandmaster of the Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts he is nothing compared to me, _boy_!" Genma growled at the young girl in front of him.

Seran's eyes flashed anger when his daughter turned to him with pained filled eyes. She was trying to keep the peace for this meeting but the man in front of her was not helping. Seran stepped forward, the others watching closely with great curiosity. Only the Amazons knew of Seran and Nodoka's training and only they knew of the time displacement.

Cologne smiled evilly she would love to see the Faerie man fight and what he learned. Shampoo stared at her Airen he seemed different but she did not know how she did not want to know how, she wanted him back and she would challenge him for the right to marriage again if she had to. No matter what the council said she would follow their true laws.

Seran walked forward he noticed his wife shaking her head with disgust. He placed his hand on his daughters shoulder. Ranko turned to look at him her eyes pleading. He smiled down at her then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He then pushed her toward her mother who snatched her up and held her tightly. Her blue duck came up and stood in front of mother and daughter as if guarding them. Micca was hiding in the shadows at his parents request his anger raging at the balding martial artist.

"Saotome-_san_!" The sarcasm surrounding the suffix chilled the room.

"Out of respect for my daughter I will _not_ kill you. I should however tell you that I also am a grandmaster of your school the only difference between myself and you is that I have _honor_, that and _I_ can beat Happosai!" The mortals in the room gasped at his claim with disbelief.

Cologne started probing deeper this time and when Seran flared his battle aura it made it easier for her to get past the Faerie magic. Her eyes widened with shock as she slowly stepped back from the Aurora patriarch. Shampoo watched with amazement as her grandmother retreated, she caught the smug smiles on the faces of her Airen, and his mother the sapphire blue duck even seemed to be smiling.

[What is Airen doing with duck?] The thought suddenly seemed to pop onto the young Amazon's mind.

"You have only had my _son_ for a week you can't be anywhere near my level! Let alone the Master's!"

"Yes mister Saotome he can!" The quiet voice of Kasumi broke through the arguing by the two men.

"Tha...That's not possible, daughter not in five days!" Soun said looking his daughter in the eyes trying not to see the point on her exposed ear, Cologne saw it.

"That is ten years Soun." Nodoka stated flatly, as she raised a hand releasing Genma from his frozen state.

"Ten years of intensive training in Martial Arts you have never heard of, in magic and the healing arts." They all turn to the voice of a stranger.

In the door way stood a golden man with shoulder length white hair and gold eyes. Cologne gasped at the power coming from this man, he made no effort to hide his power levels, and it filled the room. The gray robed man stepped forward a sardonic grin on his face as he faced off against Genma.

"How are you doing Genma, _eating_ well? The comment was not lost on the fat martial artist as his eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

"I am the Aurora's sensei in magic!" He punctuated this by producing a fireball his smile widened as he threatened to release it at the still fat but thinning man.

"Now all of you _sit_ down and any more trouble from you _panda_ and I feed you to the blue duck!" Genma watched the fireball in the man's hand nodding until he stopped frozen in his tracks.

He turned and scowled at the duck then the golden man, his aura coming into visible range at the insult. He started to charge the man when he was suddenly enveloped in a large dark shadow. He turned ashen when he stared up into the visage of a blue dragon. The entire room except Kasumi and the Aurora clan seemed shocked. Genma nervously nodded his head and ran to a spot at the table behind Cologne who tsked in disgust at the cowering man.

The dragon then shifted back to his duck form and waddled over to Ranko. He nudged her leg and she bent down and picked him up stroking his soft downy feathers. She glared at her ex-father for she no longer considered him as such and walked over to her parents. She stood in front of her new father. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her with pride.

"Hey is this a private party, or can anyone join?!" They all turned to the entrance and saw Ukyo standing there several large bags at her feet one of which was squirming.

"UCCHAN!" Ranko yelled as she dropped the duck and lunged at her friend at the same time another voice was heard.

"UKYO!" Micca could not wait any longer, and he followed Ranko straight for his hopefully soon to be sister, their parents shaking their heads in resignation.

"I don't think they will ever out grow that, do you dear?" Seran asked as he watched his children pile on top of poor Ukyo who did not seem to mind.

"No dear I don't and I don't really want them too!" Came her calm reply, the others just stared in awed shock at the blinding speed of the two Aurora children.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane stomped her way to the Nekohanten her intent was protect her family from the conniving and unscrupulous plans of the Amazons. Each step she took left cracks in the sidewalk, which she paid no attention to. She rounded the corner to the restaurant and saw Ukyo carrying several bags and wearing a moving backpack as she entered the Cat Caf .

As she hurried to the door, she heard two voices cry out Ukyo's name one of which she recognized as Ranma. She ran the rest of the way to the door but stopped when she heard the soprano voice of Ranma's female side as she asked Ukyo something she never thought Ranma would ever ask anyone but her.

"Ucchan are you going to come with me? Please say you will I don't want to live if you aren't there with me!" Ranko's voice croaked as if she was crying.

Akane's eyes narrowed her aura blazed around her. Her hand as if with a mind of its own began opening and closing as if stretching for the soon to be handle of her mallet. She slowly stalked toward the door and peeked in. Her eyes grew wider as she saw nothing but Ranma hanging all over Ukyo kissing her face with short little pecks and a large smile of anticipation.

[_THAT TWO TIMING JERK!_ I WILL KILL HIM!] Raged in Akane's head choosing not to remember Ranma's mother renounced all engagements to her child including hers.

"RANMA YOU JERK! YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE HERE ALIVE WITH THAT SLUT!" Akane shouted as she ripped the door off its tracks and raced into the restaurant her mallet raised for a killing blow.

Ranko pushed Ukyo at Micca who dragged her away from the on coming onslaught. Ukyo fighting frantically to get free to help her soon to be sister believing she would let Akane kill her instead of fight the angry Tendo.

"Do not worry sister that problem has been taken care of." Micca whispered into her ear then smiled evilly when Ukyo turned to look at him.

Cologne and Shampoo stared mouths agape at the changed Mousse. It was most definitely Mousse but he changed. Their gasps were heard by Nodoka when she turned to see them staring at her son. Cologne and Shampoo caught site of the point on Mousse's ear when his hair moved slightly revealing the new feature as he whispered to Ukyo. Their attention was pulled from the boy holding Ukyo as Akane's scream snapped them from their stupor. They looked up in time to see Ranko on a follow through of a spin kick and Akane flying back out the door she had just recently busted.

"MY LITTLE GIRL!" Soun cried as he stood from his seat and tried to go to his daughter but was held back by Kasumi

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE YOUR FIANC , BOY!" Genma jumped to his feet with his friend he would have charged his ungrateful child except for the blue duck quacking furiously at him.

"She dares Genma because none of you ever stood your ground to her and allowed her to be ruled by her anger." Nodoka stated calmly the blue duck glaring at both men.

The blue duck squawked as a pair of golden hands picked it up and began to pet its ruffled feathers. The two men watched the golden man calm the duck to their relief, but each time they made a move to help Akane the duck would quack and Raistlin would turn and glare at them pointing to the duck and running a finger across his neck. That had the appropriate effect as they sat back down and gulped wide-eyed at the smiling duck.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane flew through the air her mind in shock as the thought of 'Ranma hit me! She continued to run it through repeatedly. She hit the wall across the street from the Nekohanten, the air forced from her lungs. She slid down the wall to the ground. When she looked up threw hazy vision she could see the redhead step from the building.

"I won't let you or your mercenary sister hurt me or my family no more! I am not your fianc who I _choose_ to ask to come with me is NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Ranko finished with an enraged shout.

"Ranko dear watch your language." Ranko turned she found her mother father Micca and Ukyo stood just inside the door.

"Sorry mom." She apologized with a sheepish grin she noticed her mother point behind her.

Ranko turned to see Akane slowly getting to her feet shock on her face. Ranko marveled at how fast her shock turned to rage. Akane's aura flared to life that caused Ranko to laugh heartily at her while pointing. Akane glared at the redhead, vaguely wondering where the tiny bells were coming from.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME!?" Akane screamed drawing her fist back and readying herself for the charge, she stopped when Ranko replied, which was not usual for their fights.

"I DARE BECAUSE YOUR SKILL IS _NOTHING_ COMPARED TO MINE!" Ranko shouted back at her then flared her new aura.

Multiple gasps escaped the lips of everyone but those from the Faerie realm. Ranko ignored them as she stared down the youngest Tendo. Akane stared in awe of the power coming from her fianc e. She then fell into old habits and began believing he was only doing this to embarrass her. Her anger raged again and she charged the young Faerie. Ranko's wings appeared which brought more shocked gasps from those that were not prepared for it. Ranko's wings blurred as they began to flap at an incredible speed they flapped so fast that a hum could be heard.

Ranko headed straight for the oncoming Akane freight train. The only problem was Akane was not prepared for the next attack. She had lost track of Ranma, she looked around trying to locate her when she felt the pain. It worked its way through the haze of her rage.

"AAAARRRRGGGG!" She stopped and looked down seeing several sets of gashes one across her stomach, one on her upper thigh and another across her arm.

They looked like claw marks, but that's not possible there weren't any cats nea...! Akane froze she looked over her shoulder to find Ranko perched on the wall behind her a low purr coming from her. Akane looked around but did not see any cats. She started to turn but stopped when she heard the low warning growl from the Faerie girl. She looked to Nodoka who did nothing but smile at her. Tt was Mousse who came forward his arms still around a struggling Ukyo.

"She is _not_ in her Neko-ken state she with the help of the race it was _strictly designed_ for is now the master of it." Micca glared at Genma over his shoulder then turned and glared back at Akane.

Akane wanted out she finally realized she was in over her head, but her pride and belief that Ranma was only doing this to make a fool of her fueled her rage and made her reckless. She tucked and rolled so that she faced the redhead on the fence, who had not moved since her slow move. Ranko just smiled down at her then began to mumble some language Akane could not recognize. Akane's eyes went wide with fright as a ball of fire the size of a small beach ball appeared in her fianc 's hand. She stared up into eyes of blue fire.

"This is your last and only warning Akane, back down or I finish it and for you it will be extremely painful! I am _not_ your property, we are no longer engaged. I can do as I please and I will do as I please!" At the clearing of a throat, Ranko looked up and smiled sheepishly then looked back down at her ex-fianc .

"The only people who I will listen to are those of my parents, brother, and sister. I have _friends_ that I trust and trust me, not like you. They don't blame me if something goes wrong because they goofed up. I am tired of my life in this realm, I am tired of being considered everyone s personal property, and I am definitely _TIRED_ of _YOU_!" Akane stared at Ranko her mouth agape she slowly backed away her lower lip beginning to quiver.

She bumped into something she turned and looked up into the face of Ranma only older and with sapphire blue hair. She then looked to Ranko still holding the fireball and back at the blue haired Ranma confusion on her face. It quickly turned to rage as the image of the person who had caused all her problems stood in front of her. She backed up slightly and summoned forth her mallet and with her warriors cry attacked what she thought was Ranma.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Her mallet was torn from her grasp and flew down the street she watched as it landed in a burning heap.

She turned to see Ranko no longer had the fireball but she also noticed she was now surrounded by a very black aura. Ranko flew from the fence and landed between _Ranma_ and Akane her hand snaking out and grabbing Akane by the throat. She pulled the frightened Tendo girl to her and snarled into her face.

"You have over stepped your bounds Tendo. You can attack me all you want but attack any of my family or friends and I get up close and personal with you. This is your last chance show some of those brains you say you have and _go_ home, because if you force me to you will end up in the hospital." Ranko was so close that Akane could feel the puffs of her hot breath on her face.

Ranko threw Akane back toward the wall again, this time when Akane hit she stayed down for a moment. She was not going to give in; Ranma would not let this fake hurt her. She looked up her aura blazing around her but it suddenly winked out as she watched Ranma her Ranma change into a blue dragon. She sat transfixed fear coursing through her. She tried but could not move an inch.

"You are feeling what is known as Dragon Fear, child! It is a power all Dragons have and can control. You cannot move unless this blue wishes you to." Akane knew the voice but she could not move her head to look at the old Amazon.

"My _daughter_ has warned you repeatedly you are not her equal and never will be. I ask you for your own sake and the sanity and sake of your family give this up. I am afraid it will not be Ranko who takes you down but the dragon." Akane tried to move her head to see who had spoken, but she could not she had never heard that voice before.

The dragon fear dwindled slightly but only enough so that she could talk she was still held immobile. She continued to stare into the gaping maul of the dragon. In her mind, it was coming closer to her ready to reach down and devour her and no one would or could do anything about it. Akane trembled and wanted to run to go to the safety of her home and her bedroom. The dragon however had her in a tight hold and would not let go of her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tofu, Soun and Genma watched the battle each with a different perspective. Tofu watched to see if he would be needed but he watched as Ranko pulled her punches only using as much force as needed. He knew she had changed but could not rid herself of the martial artist's code. He looked on with disgust as time and time again Ranko gave Akane an out a way to leave with some shred of dignity, but each time she refused and dug herself a deeper and deeper hole. His mind turned to an interesting thought he wondered if maybe he should see about training Ranko in the shiatsu points with Cologne's help she and her siblings could learn them all and they would never be lost to obscurity.

He then looked over to see Kasumi standing not with her father but with Nodoka. His glasses started to fog when Kasumi's hand move her hair back over her ear and for the first time Tofu saw the elfin ears. He stumbled slightly drawing Kasumi's attention she came to him and helped him settle to a chair. He slowly reached up and gently touched her pointed ear. When he found they were real, he let his hand fall from Kasumi and hung his head in defeat knowing he had lost her for sure now. He stiffened as her warm breath passed over his ear.

"All you have to do is ask my darling and momma Janna will bring you over." Kasumi lightly kissed his ear then stood and rejoined the others.

Tofu sat stunned his mouth opening and closing like a koi out of water. He stared at the back of the woman he adored and realized she just _proposed to him_ and he could feel his happiness as it rose from the tips of his toes up his legs. Then it crawled up his torso then up past his exhilarated heart. It finally reached the top of his head where he expected it to burst forth as fireworks. This was too much for the good doctor who promptly passed out. A happy smile etched on his calm face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun watched the horror as it played out in front of him. His beautiful daughter was being attacked by her fianc . He could do nothing but watch in horror. The golden man had done something to him and Genma preventing them from interfering. His tears flowed as his youngest daughter was trounced.

"SAOTOME! DO SOMETHING! STOP YOUR SON FROM HURTING MY BABY!" Soun screamed at his friend who stood next to him, Soun was able to turn and grab the bigger mans gi and shake him profusely.

Soun was so busy shouting at his friend that he had not heard the ultimatum. He never noticed the fear his daughter showed in staring into the angry visage of the blue dragon. Soun wanted to help his daughter and beating on Genma to get him to stop Ranma was the only way to do it. His tears flowed, starting to trigger the curse of those around him. Cologne pressed a shiatsu point causing Soun to calm instantly. She had thus saving her granddaughter but not Genma-panda.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma in panda form stood transfixed in fear, if the golden man had not cast the paralysis spell he would have been gone. The giant blue dragon caused fear to wrench at his heart and as long as its attention was focused on Akane, he was happy. He watched the scene as it played out in front of him he saw Akane nod her head and watched as the dragon disappeared into a blue duck. To his disgust he watched as his son picked up the duck and cuddled it like a _weak_ girl.

He and Soun were released from the hold on them and Soun ran off crying taking his daughter in a glomp to make an Amazon proud. Genma retrieved some hot water from the table and returned to normal. He went outside and watched as Mousse and Ukyo ran up to his _son_ and hugged her tightly. He cringed when he saw him giggle. He allowed the others to enter the restaurant. He then waited until Soun and Akane entered the Nekohanten. Akane glared daggers at Ranko and the duck. Genma then blocked the door from his child and her new siblings.

"_What_ do you think your doing _BOY_? Cuddling a duck is girlish and _weak_! I raised you to be a _Man among Men_!" Genma growled down at the petite redhead intending to snatch the duck from her hands hoping to kill it in front of her. Ranko jumped back and Micca and Ukyo took a protective stance in front of the young Faerie.

"LAVA! FROST! HELP ME!" Ukyo shouted as she and Micca drew their weapons, Ukyo glowed a bright blue.

Everyone turned at the sound of a tearing bag and gasped as by the front door stood a pure white saber-toothed tiger and a bright orange one next to it. Ranko backed away from the cats and Micca ran behind and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She felt the fear but it was not as strong as the two tigers reminded her of something. She stared at them trying to figure out what it was and a memory was triggered when they looked at her and bowed low to her. She saw the terror in their eyes, the same terror she had that night she was thrown into the pit.

"Its them!" She gasped in a low whisper only Micca heard.

Lava and Frost turned their attention from the redhead and toward their true target. The memory of him grabbing them by the scruff of the neck and stuffing them into a filthy bag that had not been cleaned in weeks played across their minds and souls. They slowly stalked forward licking their chops as they stared at the slowly thinning man.

"Let me introduce you to the only two cats from Ranko's Neko-ken training who did not try to hurt him when this filth through him into that pit. Their tenderness toward Ran-Chan got them torn apart by the other cats. They were resurrected by the Goddesses Bastet and Sekhmet as a reward. The Goddesses then gave them to me as a gift to take with me when I joined my new family." Ukyo told the room an evil smile on her face as she looked at Genma. Genma turned deathly white but stood his ground and glared down at the large cats and Ukyo.

"This doesn't concern you, Ranma is my _son_ and I will NOT have him act like this weak girl!" Genma raged, Ranko's eyes narrowed and she handed a quacking Cerulean to Micca.

"Com'on old man if you think you can!" Ranko taunted her father as she backed into the middle of the street.

Those in the restaurant watched with awe. The Illondrains just shook their heads, as they knew Genma was in trouble. Dr. Tofu stared his eyes narrowed as he studied Ranko's aura. His eyes grew large with surprise as he took a step forward to stop the slaughter. Two staffs stopped him, he looked to either side of him and found Cologne, and the gold man named Raist.

"Leave them child, Genma needs to be shown he is a fool, Ranko will not hurt him too badly." Cologne grinned with malicious glee.

Ranko stood in the middle of the street in a stance that Genma was unfamiliar. Ranko stood slightly bent over her wings gone and on her toes. Her hands in front of her, and her fingers curled under. Genma shuddered as she reminded him of a cat. He took his stance then charged his daughter. Ranko did not move when Genma was ten feet from her she spun on her left foot swinging her right foot at her ex-father. Genma stopped and laughed at her futile attempt until he heard someone behind him clear their throat. He turned and looked into the steel blue eyes of the man claiming to be Nodoka's husband. He just pointed to his chest. Genma looked and four gashes appeared bleeding on his chest his gi absorbing the blood.

"So you have gained control of the cat-fist! I have made you the best martial artist in the world!" Genma crowed happily, Ranko scowled.

"You _made_ me nothing old man but a slave and bargaining chip. Poppa Seran made me the best warrior in two worlds!" Ranko growled her eyes blazing as they did the day the satyr had attacked her mother.

Genma cringed slightly but he was going to have his do's. He knew to win, this fight he would have to use the forbidden techniques but he would not announce them, as it would give his son time to prepare. Genma disappeared from view and Nodoka gasped and tried to rush forward, but was stopped by Seran.

"Trust her beloved, she is not that easily beaten." Seran whispered to his struggling wife.

Ranko smiled as her eyes picked up Genma's movements. What her ex-father did not understand was her training in the true cat-fist had given her heightened senses. It also had not hurt that she cast a spell to see invisible. Genma charged her and Ranko watched as he created a blade of chi. Her eyes narrowed she used this attack on Saffron. Ranko had forgotten to train her family in these attacks but this reminder her to do so when they got back. Ranko watched the faint outline of the panda as he released his attack. She met it head on with a ball of white energy flowing with many different colors. Some dark others light a smile on her face that she figured out how to get around opposite emotions cancel each other out problem.

She released the basketball size chi then dodged to the side. The two attacks met and an explosion the size of five sticks of dynamite happened fifteen feet from Genma because he did not dodge as Ranko had. Ranko got up and looked over the edge of the crater and found a smoking Genma as he, laid on the bottom against the far edge.

"What's the matter you fat-assed panda lose your footing?" She taunted him as he shakily stood up.

"_Ranko_ watch your language!" Nodoka admonished her with a small grin.

"Sorry momma!" Ranko dodged out of the way, as Genma lunged at her, trying to grind her into the dirt with his feet.

Genma turned to face his child, his eyes went wide as a pair of glittery red wings appeared and began to flap at a high rate of speed. Soon the wings were flapping so fast they were almost invisible except for the red blur behind her. The wings were generating a loud hum Genma found nerve wracking.

"You have gotten to slow in your _old_ age! You old fool, I am better then you ever hoped! Don't make me have to hurt you!" Ranko told him as she hovered slightly off the ground.

Genma scowled and took to the air, Ranko flew to meet him. A knowing smile appeared on Genma's face, as he was better in the air. He readied another vacuum blade for is _daughter_. The only problem was that his daughter was missing. He heard the hum of her wings; he then began to feel strikes to his body. A punch to the solar plexus a kick to the back of his head sending him quickly down toward the ground.

Then five feet from the ground Genma suddenly flew skyward an *oof!* escaping from him as Ranko had punched his stomach. Genma gasped for breath trying to right himself, when in his upward flight he met a kick from his child to his mid back. Just as fast, as he flew skyward Genma headed for the ground. When he was a little over two feet from the ground his daughter appeared and using a round house kick, knocked her father into the Nekohanten and against the wall of the restaurant by the table they would be using.

"My, isn't our daughter weak?" Nodoka asked the gasping martial artist, glaring as he tried to stand finding himself impeded by pressure points paralyzing his muscles.

Nodoka stood behind her daughter and wrapped her arms around the redhead to calm her. She had a proud smile on her face. Micca joined his sister and glared at her one time father. Seran joined his family he then embraced his wife from behind her. Genma scowling at them. Ukyo watched this all and the love she saw in the new family felt right to her and she wanted to be a part of it. She turned to the Aurora matriarch and with pleading eyes, she asked the question that was still burning in her heart.

"Is your offer to come be your daughter still stand?" The room became silent as all eyes turned to the okomiyaki chef, Nodoka opened her mouth but a firm hand on her shoulder made her close it again.

"Ukyo you do understand that when you crossover it is for good, you can t become a mortal ever again? Are you willing to give up _all_ that you hold dear in this life to join us and be our treasured third child?" Seran's attempt at being the stern father failed as Ukyo's eyes filled with tears for fear of their rejecting her.

"I have thought of nothing else. I like Micca and Ranko have nothing here; I have nothing to come back to or for, my life always was and always will be with Ran-Chan. Please don't leave me here I can t live another day without being with her." Ukyo could not hold the tears back her fear evident on her face that the offer had been rescinded.

Seran walked up to the crying girl and knelt down on one knee. He then reached out and pulled the chef into his embrace. He held her tightly making soothing noises to calm the frightened girl down. Akane watched from her father's embrace and her eyes flashed with jealousy. Ukyo would have won. If they agreed to this Ukyo would have taken Ranma, _HER_ Ranma from her. The room was silent as the others looked on with awe. While Raist and the two dragons watched with anticipation. Seran pushed Ukyo from him but kept a tight grip on her shoulders as he made his announcement.

"I Seran Aurora pronounce before all present and with my wife's blessings." He turned to Nodoka who nodded with a wide vibrant grin that lit the room and tore at the heart of Genma for what he let slip away.

"Declare that the mortal Ukyo Kounji, after thinking on our request and weighing her options and understanding that a mortal life will no longer be an option to her has agreed to be the third child of the Patriarch and Matriarch of the Clan Aurora." Seran stood and turned Ukyo to face her new family.

The new family as one embraced the chef as her pet kittens looked on. The blue duck walked up to the two little kittens and glared at them, they just turned and looked at him inquisitively then both jumped on him and began to clean him thoroughly. Cerulean could do nothing but quack indignantly as he did not want to hurt the newest pets of the family. The noise he made brought the attention of the whole room to his plight, and all he got for it was a room of laughing mortals and Faeries.

"THIS IS A TRAVISTY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS RANMA IS MINE! HE WAS GIVEN TO ME TO DO WITH WHAT EVER I WANTED BY MY FATHER AND HIS! I WON'T LET THAT SLUT HAVE HIM!" Akane tore from her father's grasp and charged the new family her mallet raised and aimed straight for Ranko.

She never made it past the end of the table as a gentle touch to her back and shoulder blades caused her legs to give way from under her and her arms to fall limp. Dr. Tofu stood over her, a look of disgust crossing his face quickly then it was gone just as quickly. Akane looked up at him as her father bent down to pick her up her anger finding a new target in the good doctor.

"Come let us sit. We have much to discuss. The first being is why your son is our missing Amazon." Cologne said as she ushered the group to the table.

"I will let Micca tell it, but suffice it to say he is _our_ son and does not wish to be an Amazon any longer. It was his choice he approached us and we accepted. He is of legal age and an adult so his choice is final." Nodoka stated flatly a mage and two dragons backing her up.

They sat and got comfortable then all eyes but Akane's who was glaring daggers at both the doctor and Ranko, were on Micca. He took a deep breath and picking up Cerulean-duck began to stroke his moist but cat cleaned feathers. Ukyo picked up the kittens and handed Lava to Ranko who at first did not want to take it but Ukyo put it in her lap and she had no choice. Ukyo smiled as Ranko began slowly to pet the kitten. Her smile broadened as Ranko began to smile down at the kitten as it purred contentedly in her lap.

"The night after Ranma left Nerima I thought I had finally won my bride back and Shampoo would be mine, but the prayer to the Moon Goddess she made, extinguished the last small amount of hope in my heart. Therefore, I packed and left that night. Over the next day with my obsession over Shampoo gone, I began to notice a connection to Ukyo. Oh, not one of love a man and woman would have but one a brother had for his sister. I began watching out for her and making sure she was safe.

Then came one night I went to sleep as a duck and when I woke the next morning my curse was gone. It and Ranko's male body transferred to this blue dragon and making both Ranko and me, his soul bonded. We are not sure exactly how it happened but maybe, Elder Cologne you and Raist can talk later and figure out what happened. He has been a mage for more years then you admit to being alive." Micca looked first seriously at the aged matriarch then a mischievous smile crossed his lips and his sisters both broke out giggling.

All three children received light taps on their heads from Cologne's staff. Ranko looked to the old woman smiled respectfully at her then stuck out her tongue giving her a raspberry for good measure. Nodoka and Seran watched with pride and love in the three new siblings and could feel in their hearts any children they had together would not be more loved then those three were.

"Then I felt the link with Ranma after that I was confused and angry. I hated him for taking what I thought was mine but when I felt her anguish and betrayal through the link forged by our bonding it nearly killed me. When I felt her give up on life and slowly begin to die I wanted to go with her. I did not want to live if Ranko was gone from either world.

"When I saw momma and poppa in the business district I followed them and when I learned they were going to be, heading back to the land of the Faeries, I got there ahead of them and made them take me with them. It was there I agreed to be their second child and it is there that Ranko took from me all the pain of my life." Ranko's hand reached out and took her brothers giving it a light squeeze she looked into his gray eyes and smiled lovingly at him.

"That no tell why you no want be Amazon?" Shampoo asked her eyes flashing with jealousy as she watched the interaction between her Airen and Mousse.

"I am an outcast in our village, even though it was never made official; I am still not wanted there. That was made painfully obvious to me while I was growing up. The only thing that saved me from actually being thrown out was my grandmother Lily and she only prevented it, in the hopes, I would marry Shampoo and unite our two clans into a stronger more powerful family.

"You all just assumed my vision problem was genetic well it wasn't. Elder you always tell people that Amazon children, _all_ children are special and needed for the survival of our village. If that is so then how could you, my grandmother, and the council allow my mother to do that to me?" Cologne stared at the Faerie boy her eyes wide with shock and some fear.

"What stupid Mousse talk about? Great gran...!" She was cut off by an angry glare from the five Faerie folk who had heard Micca's story before they came.

"Do not interfere, _Amazon_ you do not know what occurred." A low growl came from Ranko, the kitten in her lap hissing at the purple-hair girl as well.

"We were told that his late father had a flaw and it did not show up until he was about six. Lily said he had an degenerative eye disease, and that he would probably be blind for life." Cologne told them truthfully, as she stared in shock and confusion at the young boy.

"She speaks the truth Micca she and the other council members were told that." Lady Victoria said as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder looking at Cologne with glowing silver eyes.

Micca nodded, and then took a shaky breath. He looked around the table and saw a myriad of emotions the one that shocked and hurt the most was the anger and jealousy he saw in Shampoo's eyes. Anger he figured for his attack on the Amazon elders. Jealousy he could only figure was for the fact that he now had what she wanted and could never have.

"Mousse what really happened to you?" Cologne asked gently, hiding anger from the young boy because she felt she knew what had happened.

"My mother was an angry woman. When father disappeared she blamed me, but I feel it was because of her violent nature." He told the elder looking directly at Akane with stormy gray eyes she flinched slightly.

"One day after a particularly bad day, with mother that was every day. She was harassed by the other warriors in her class. She was still married but since he abandoned his family, he was outcast and she should have gone after him. The problem was she didn't know where to look. Father had left two months before she told the elders but when she told them, she said he had only been gone a few days and she feared he was a victim of the Musk.

"The Musk had been actively trying to capture some of the warriors so the council didn't challenge her story. That day she came home and as always took her anger out on the only thing there was, me. I was four at the time and she beat me until I was a bloody pulp. I don't remember much after that I woke up at grandmother's house with a healer tending me. She had whispered for me to tell her what happened and I did. I told her my mother beat me. Nothing came of it though when your grandmother is a matriarch, a lot was swept under the rug.

"I lived with my grandmother after that but the damage had already been done, my mother had damaged my sight. It didn't show at first by the time I was six it was almost gone. Then I met Shampoo and since I was already conditioned to believe a beating meant love the more she beat me up the more I was convinced she loved me. Much like Ranko, the more Akane beat her the more she felt Akane loved her.

"To save face and protect the woman who nearly killed me my grandmother lied to the council about my injuries, you see because I am a male my status was a lowly one and one that really didn't matter as long as I could still provide children. The only problem was that with my damaged sight I was undesirable. Especially since the entire village believed, it was a hereditary disease. I am now in a family that loves me and protects me and I will not return." Micca glared angrily at the Amazons across from him.

"Besides I couldn't if I wanted to I am a Faerie folk now I can't come back." He finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You are a great catch now though Mousse with the life expectancy of a Faerie plus all the training you have undergone you are as desirable as Ranma was." Cologne said licking her lips in anticipation.

"My children are not prizes to be had elder. The contract is signed and Micca is our child and he will stay with us until he decides otherwise." Seran told the old woman his steel blue eyes flashing red with fire.

"Speaking of which I must go and retrieve Lily I will return, don't say another word till I get back." Lady Victoria told them and she was gone.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ten minutes later an angry Lilac and flustered Lily returned with the silver haired elf. The Amazons including Micca rose and bowed to Lilac. She returned the jester then walked up to the male child of the Aurora clan. The blue duck stood up in his lap and quacked angrily at her. Lilac looked down at the duck and was about to swat it away when a hand of steel caught her hand.

Lilac turned and looked into eyes of sapphire blue in a body surrounded not by chi but ki and laced with many different emotions her eyes widened and she took a step back. Her mouth hung opened in surprise.

"I would not hit the duck if I were you he is more then he appears." The glowing girl told her an angry snarl in her voice.

"My daughter is just giving you fair warning elder, that duck is Cerulean the soul bonded of Ranko and Micca. Cerulean is an _ancient_ blue dragon, he somehow during the bonding received their curses." Nodoka told the elder with a warning smile.

"I see I will like to talk about that later but I have no intentions of hurting the boy I just wanted to find out if what the silver dragon told me is true. The only way I can do that is to magically search his mind." Lilac told Nodoka and Seran with a cautious look to the blue duck.

"I do not object as long as Micca agrees to it." Nodoka told her.

"His name is _Mousse_ and I forbid you to insult my clan in such a way." Lily growled staring angrily at the Aurora clan leaders.

"I agree to it Elder Lilac, I do not recognize Lily as my family or as part of my clan. My mother says I can trust you and it is her and my new family that I trust." Micca stated as he handed Cerulean to Ranko.

Lilac came up to him, his new family clustered around him as she placed her hand on his forehead. The runes on her robe began to glow as she gleaned Micca's memories. Cerulean became frantic and wiggled from Ranko's grasp changing into his true form taking up most of the available room in the restaurant. Lilac ignored him as he lowered his gigantic maul to her face. His eyes glowed with embers of rage.

"SHE IS USING DRAGON MAGIC! STAND AWAY FROM MY SOUL BONDED HUMAN OR I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUTH OF WHERE YOUR, POWER COMES FROM!" Lightning began forming around his mouth as he made ready to leash it on the Amazon elder.

The others in the room stood in fear as the blue threatened the head matriarch of the Amazons. They were in awe of the fact that Lilac did not even seem to be bothered by the blue's threats. Soon her eyes refocused and her gold and silver runes shimmered out. She then turned her attention to the blue a smile on her face.

"You are correct ancient one I am using dragon magic, is your complaint that I am using dragon magic or that it is descended from a silver and gold dragon?" The others in the room save Lady Victoria gasped at the revelation.

"Please Cerulean we must continue I wish to take my children home soon, but we must finish our business here." Nodoka asked the blue dragon knowing he would not do anything for her but would for his bonded.

He shifted to his male form and received a gasp from the three fianc es in the room, which he ignored as he took his place behind Micca and Ranko. He then turned to the Aurora matriarch and gave her one curt nod. She smiled at him and bowed her thanks then turned to the leader of the Amazon council.

"Micca's tale is the truth. He willingly gave up his entire mortal rights to join those he finally figured out were important to him. I am proud to say he was an Amazon. I am not happy to learn that this was hidden from the council Lily and it will be dealt with when we return." Lilac told Micca's old grandmother who was about to retort but closed her mouth when both Lady Victoria and Cerulean began to glow.

"I have a request if I may. Matriarch Nodoka may I stay and hear why you and your child were chosen? It intrigued me when you alluded briefly to it in the village." Lilac asked an eyebrow rose in a questioning gesture.

"Yes, elder you may." Nodoka sighed heavily then turned to her daughter.

Seran came up and put his hands on his daughter's shoulders in a supportive and loving gesture. Genma tried to rise, his anger growing, supporting himself with the table. He knocked his chair over in doing so. He then quickly re-seated himself when not only did the two dragons begin glowing but so did his wife and her new husband. Nodoka turned to her daughter and knelt in front of her, Ranko looked at her mother with confusion.

"Ranko dear, this is going to be hardest on you. You see when we talked about this before, you remember at our picnic?" Ranko nodded her ascent and smiled at the lovely memory she had with her mother.

"I did not tell you everything, and Queen Tatiana really would prefer that you not know the whole truth but I think you should so you can deal with it. Do you understand child." Ranko looked even more confused but she also looked thoughtful as she pondered what her mother was saying.

"I think so momma. Something else happened with the Faerie people something really bad and I don't want to remember." Nodoka and the room were amazed at the maturity from a child not a few minutes before acted no more than six or seven.

Those bad elves said something about how I hurt Aunt Tatiana! What did I do? Ranko s eyes opened wide as she remembered when she wanted to die.

No child, no you did nothing it was Genma and Genma alone. He as he always had done has turned everything he did around and laid it at your feet. Believe me daughter you are not responsible. Nodoka waited until Ranko nodded her understanding and went on.

"Now dear, you have blocked what happened to you that night and I am afraid it was very horrific. Your father is going to be with you, so you lean on him when it gets to hard for you, alright dear?" Ranko nodded her curiosity and fear rising.

The others in the room were also beginning to get curious. Nodoka told them the part of the story that Ranko knew and all those from Nerima glared at Genma with anger and looks of God he did it again. Then she stopped and gave her husband a slight nod and he wrapped his arms around his sniffling daughter and held her tightly to him.

"The part Ranko doesn't remember is what happened the last night the Faeries came to her, all she remembers of that night is her father finding her playing with the _fireflies_. The Faeries had been with them ever since they left Ukyo. They had been keeping Genma from doing any of the stupid training he wanted to do with our son like the Neko-ken. He could not figure out how it was happening but on the last night he stayed awake and followed Ranma into the forest with the Faeries.

"Our son had a friend among the visiting creatures his name was Oberus." She paused when a gasp escaped her daughter; she hung her head, as she knew Ranko was remembering.

She looked up angrily at Genma. He tried to sneak out and was stopped by the golden mage Raistlin put to use the martial arts he had learned. Genma rolled on the floor in pain and immobile as Raist had pressed some very painful shiatsu points that cause paralysis and extreme pain. He looked up a satisfied smile on his face and he looked to Ukyo who watched Genma with some pity but still relieved that he got some of his own back.

"Momma I don't wanna hear no more, ok I wanna go home momma!" Ranko whispered tears streaming down her face, her father's grip tightening on her.

"You need to hear this daughter, but remember my love _it was not your fault!_ No matter what _he_ told you. Do you understand?" Nodoka asked her child who nodded but continued to cry she turned in her fathers embrace and held him tightly around his waist her face buried in his chest.

"Oberus was trying to get Ranma to follow him home, while he was talking with my six year old son the other Faeries where magically filling in the hole that Genma kept trying to dig for the Neko-ken training." Nodoka's eyes where full of sadness so much sadness that it even got through Soun's obliviousness when it came to his friend.

"THEY WERE TRYING TO STEAL OUR SON!" Genma shouted angrily through the pain.

Nodoka looked at her ex-husband sadness, pity, disgust, and rage glowed brightly in her eyes. She walked forward slowly pulling her katana from its wrappings. She placed the point against Genma's throat and slowly began to press. Everyone gasped in shock as a trickle of blood began to travel down the man's neck.

"Momma?" Came Ranko's whispered question as she looked up from her protective spot in her father's arms.

Nodoka looked back at her daughter s sad face. Her eyes brimmed over with tears and nodded. She replaced the sword and looked down at Genma and with a snarl of intense hate, she spit on him. He cringed away from her as best he could.

"If they had taken him from you he would have been a happier child." Nodoka turned and returned to her family Ukyo and Micca went to her and she hugged them and kissed them both on the top of the head.

She then looked to her crying daughter, she knelt and held out her arms Ranko ran to them. She clutched her mother tightly as the rest of their family embraced the ex-Saotome women. Seran's cold stare fell on the man groveling on the floor.

The others in the room where quiet, even Akane's anger had vanished as she wondered what would have made Ranma's mother so mad at his father that she would run him through. They all sat in their chairs waiting for the rest of it to be revealed. All that was but two, Raistlin and Kasumi knew and both hung their heads in utter sadness and despair. For hearing, the tale again tore their hearts out as ex-humans and Faerie folk.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki, laid on her bed tears she had not shed in over a decade falling and she was powerless to stop them. She played over in mind what had happened with her sister. She could not believe it her sister had thrown her out of the family made her ronin and in doing so ended her chance of a life in Japan. She also gave her a chance to rejoin the family if she had the strength to do it. When her cell phone rang she was slow to answer.

"Moshi, Moshi?" She paused and sat up her eyes widened with fear and surprise.

"Are you sure Dr. Jackson, two real dragons?" She asked her face going pale as she realized they would have been in the house.

"I am sorry Dr. Jackson I can t help you any longer, and since I never received payment you have no legal recourse." Nabiki told him a familiar feeling of control returning.

"If they can control real dragons I will not put my family at risk nor will I put Japan at risk either. You want them try and catch them on your own. I will warn you though; if you do so you risk the annihilation of the entire human race." With that Nabiki hung up and sat on her bed.

She then got up and left the house heading for the Nekohanten. She walked quickly she was there in only a few moments, but she had the feeling of being watched. She looked around but saw no one. She quietly entered the restaurant and sat at a table in the shadows. She saw Lilac facing off against the blue dragon. Nabiki gulped as fear gripped her heart.

She stared wide-eyed as the dragon turned into a blue haired Ranma. She sat back and listened to Nodoka as she started telling the reason Ranma was taken by the Faerie realm. She stared in fury at the downed martial artist and quietly cheered Nodoka on as she slowly pushed the sword into Genma's neck. She was surprised that she felt relief when she stopped. She figured it was because she felt he should suffer more.

She cried as she watched the Aurora family hold each other and showed the love and caring she craved. She felt a pang of jealousy at the fact that Ranko, Mousse, and Ukyo were a part of that. She wondered what had changed Mousse. She then watched as Nodoka rose putting Ranma back into the arms of a strange man but someone they both cared for. She watched with a lump in her throat as Ranma held onto that man for dear life. Nabiki quietly gasped as Ranma turned to her and she could see the depth of her pain shining in her sapphire blue orbs.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Miroshi Sakura stood on top of the Nekohanten keeping watch and control on the spell of protection around the building. She knew what was going on she had cast a listening spell so she could hear. She listened to the life of Micca and marveled at how similar it was to Ranko's life. No wonder they were drawn together and if she was right she knew that Ukyo probably had the same type of life.

She looked up the street and saw Nabiki running toward the restaurant. She had wondered where she was, but could not find out without revealing she was an earth bound Faerie. She lowered the protective barrier so that Nabiki could enter the building. She smiled as her friend's keen sense picked up her presence. Nabiki was not as good at doing that as say Ranko but she knew when someone was spying on her. Miroshi kneeled down and whispered on the wind to her friend.

"Please Nabiki listen and feel their pain and know you are not alone. Know that there are those out there who can help you heal and become who you were meant to be!" Miroshi stood back up and watched her friend disappear inside the building.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka faced the group again her shoulders slumped and a tight grip on her katana. Raistlin came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder she looked at him with weary pleading eyes. He only shook his head and gently pushed her forward. She understood it was her that had to tell this horrible tale.

"That last night that Ranma played happily was also the night that my son locked away a part of himself a part that I believe melded with the Neko-ken which is why after her cure she is still able to do the cat-fist." She waited for the murmuring to die down then continued.

"I will explain that later. Oberus was alone with Ranma when Genma found them they were playing happily. The other Faerie folk were off filling in that horrible pit. Genma came out of the woods and confronted the two children. Ranma was excited as he got the chance to introduce his new friend to his father." Nodoka stopped as she heard the muffled wails of her distraught daughter, Raistlin encouraged her on, and she knew the story must be told.

"Genma listened quietly to his son then sent him back to the camp to prepare an extra sleeping bag for his friend since Ranma had asked if he could stay with them a while. When he thought Ranma was gone, he attacked Oberus using the Saotome Secret Techniques. He used his vacuum blade attack and cut the boy to ribbons." Nodoka sobbed out the rest of the room in stunned silence.

"That's a lie I just made him go home I didn't, wouldn't do that! A martial artist must protect the weak." Genma cried out from the floor but no one was listening to him.

"NO! That is exactly what you did! I remember now I saw you do it and you laughed as you cut him up alive and laughed harder at his cries of pain each time you cut another piece off his body. All because he was going to take me away from you before you could destroy me!" The whole room turned to see Ranko as she glowed a bright white the dark red streak and the greenish yellow streaks flashing rapidly.

The mortals in the room, the two new Aurora children, and dragons looked in shock to the young sylph. Seran, Raist, Kasumi, and Nodoka hung their heads tears flowing down their faces. Nodoka placed a hand on the shoulder of her daughter Ranko's aura dissipating at the nearness of her mother. Nodoka then gently pushed her back into the arms of her new and loving father.

"When Genma had finished with his cruelty he started a fire and began to burn the body parts. He was about halfway through, when the rest of the Faeries returned. They then attacked Genma he couldn't fight them because they were small fast and had powerful magic. They wore him down and took him to be tried before the royal couple. Several of them found Ranma watching what his father was doing in a state of catatonic horror. They took him with them as well. Genma was thrown on the floor in front of the King and Queen and what remained of Oberus was place before them as well.

"Queen Tatiana had a nervous breakdown that night for Genma had killed her only child." She paused as a muffled wail came from Ranko again.

"AUNTIE MUST HATE ME!" Nodoka watched as Seran knelt down and pulled her tighter to him.

"No! My darling child she does not! It was not your fault, you had nothing to do with that monstrosity only your father was to blame for that. It was he and he alone. You believe me don't you?" Seran asked his daughter, steel blue eyes earnestly met pained filled sapphire blue eyes.

She nodded guilt still prevalent in her shinning blue eyes. He pulled his child to him and held her tightly whispering it 'wasn't her fault' to her, repeatedly. She clutched at her father and held to him tightly drawing from him the strength she needed to survive these new memories.

"Bah! If the boy hadn't made friends with that boy then he would be alive today! I wouldn't have had to get him out of the way if he would have just stayed in camp and left the Faerie folk alone!" Genma snarled while looking with disgust at his child crying in the arms of her new father.

"YOU DISGUSTING PANDA! I AT LEAST LEARN FROM MY MISTAKES! YOU DO NOTHING BUT BLAME EVERYTHING ON RANMA NO WONDER HIS LIFE WAS A LIVING HELL!" The room turned and they saw a glowing figure in the dark all nearly fell off their seats when the glow became Nabiki.

She slowly walked past the Aurora clan and before Nodoka could do anything she grabbed the katana from her hand and charged forward, it raised over her head. She charged the still paralyzed Genma a snarl of pure rage on her face. Genma laid there his eyes filled with fear as death in the form of the middle Tendo daughter came barreling down on him.

"SOUN STOP HER!" Genma shouted to his old friend, but Soun turned his back to his training partner.

"I never thought you would do such a thing and do it joyfully even the master was _never_ that bad you are dead to me! If I ever catch you near me or my family again _I_ will kill you." Soun held his crying daughters close to him.

Nabiki began her downward arch only to have the sword stopped by the end of two staffs. One belonging to Cologne the other to Raistlin. Lilac came up behind the Tendo girl still struggling to break through and decapitate the panda for such a horrible crime. She finally realized she was no better since she had planned to sell Ranma and his mother to a laboratory. She lessened her grip on the sword allowing Lilac to remove it from her grasp. Nabiki fell to her knees crying. Kasumi came up to her and held her in a loving embrace.

"Shh, sister you are fine now I knew you were good inside, you just needed to find it." Kasumi rocked Nabiki as the middle Tendo sobbed into her sister s shoulder.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! Release me and all you _TENDOS_ can leave my home I want you out within the hour!" Genma smiled at the stunned looks on all the faces present.

"Da..Daddy how could you! You knew he wasn't trustworthy!" A stunned Nabiki smapped as she glared at her dumbstruck father, he staring at Genma with betrayal in his face.

"All I wanted from you was to marry my worthless son to your daughter so he would work to give me a life of luxury. Well when you gave me the deed to your land to hold for him, I got what I needed. All I have to do is sell everything and I got it made." Genma crowed with unbridled greed.

"Guess again you dishonorable piece of trash!" The voice was cold, so cold it froze the room and Genma s blood.

The voice was soft yet spoke volumes in its meaning. The voice was hatred incarnated. They all looked up to see Ranko her new white aura almost obliterated by the blackness of the hate she was feeling. Nabiki wiped her eyes and stood to face the redhead. She bowed and prostrated herself to Ranko. Her voice soft and frightened but sincere.

"Ranma I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you by the way I treated you and for not putting a stop to what Akane was doing to you. All I saw you as was a way to make money and support my family but I did it at the stake of my honor and dignity. I have no right to ask you to forgive me and you have every right not to. I am asking however and hope you can so that I may rebuild my life into something better and honorable." Nabiki finished remaining on the floor in front of the first Aurora child, Kasumi smiling proudly at her sister her tears flowing freely.

Ranko bent down and helped Nabiki to her feet. She then walked forward, Nabiki still in her grasp she stopping to help Kasumi up. She led the two sisters in front of her tormentor, and then went to Soun and Akane. She held out her hand to Akane who looked at it angrily and was about to slap it away when her father grabbed her wrist and squeezed it roughly. She looked at him hurt and anger fighting for dominance.

"Trust her for once Akane you _owe_ her that much." Akane glared at her father but he squeezed even harder until she nodded her consent.

She let Ranko take her hand and Ranko wrapped it over her arm and smiled brightly at her. Akane blushed and smiled back a soft sad smile. Ranko led the last of the Tendo daughters to in front of her sire. She glared down at him and with hushed tones that spoke of something deeper then hatred.

"When we are done mother will finish relating your crimes to Aunt Tatiana and Uncle Oberon. I however will not allow you to hurt the Tendos any longer. Mr. Tendo cannot be trusted any longer to make a decision that is at the best interest of his family. Therefore, I had momma have her lawyer draw up some papers for his daughters. All they need are the signatures of the girls and one witness." Ranko looked down at her father and smiled a feral smile that frightened the cowering martial artist until a thought struck him.

"It won't be valid! The Amazons can t sign it because they are illegal aliens, you and your _family_ can't sign it because you are no longer human and Soun is a twit." Genma cackled with glee as he had them over the preverbal barrel or he thought so until his daughter laughed.

"You are a fool aren't you? First you do not even make sure you have the papers you need to prove your claim." She pulled out an envelope that Genma recognized as the ones with the rights to the Tendo estate.

"Then you forget there are two Japanese citizen in this restaurant who are of legal age. I am sure either one or both though both are not needed, would be willing to put the screws to you." Ranko turned to her new sister with hopeful eyes, Ukyo stepped forward her eyes blazing. Ranko then turned to Dr. Tofu as he also stepped forward his rage was what frightened Genma even more.

"Right, now I am not happy with the Tendos or Akane's attempts to turn me into Akane s punching bag replacement." Ukyo stated to Ranko who turned and glared at Akane, she had the good sense to look ashamed.

"I also would rather do to Genma what he did to Oberus, but I will settle for signing the papers and watch him drool as he, looses, his ill gotten gain." Ukyo finished with a sardonic grin as she signed the documents.

Then even though it was not needed Tofu signed it as well just in case even though Ukyo was eighteen Genma found a way to get her signature voided. The doctor rose from signing and stood next to Uyko his face full of rage and revulsion. Genma looked at the doctor then to Ukyo and found the same emotions mirrored on her young face also.

Nabiki looked over the papers and her eyes narrowed as she saw it set up her sisters and her as a corporation, and Soun was a dependant of it but held no power. She then took the envelope from Ranko and she looked through the papers and saw not only the deed to the house and dojo but the rights to the Tendo Anything Goes name and all future moneys made using that school name. She looked to Ranko and smiled then jumped at the little redhead giving her a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you, Ranm...Ranko you saved our family even though we didn't deserve your help." She told her tears flowing freely since her mother's death.

[THAT PERVERT! HE IS MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF ME _WITH MY SISTER_!] Akane's thoughts were still stuck in her its Ranma's fault mode and still mad at the beating she took from the redhead.

"RANMA YOU BAKA HOW DARE YOU MAKE OUT WITH MY SISTER!?" Ranko turned her eyes filled with betrayal and pain.

The emotions spoke in volumes and Akane saw it even through her haze of hate. She faltered in mid swing as guilt washed over her. She watched as Ranko hung her head, turned, and slowly walked slumped shoulders into the waiting arms of her new sister and her brother. The two Aurora children glared angrily at Akane who had the decency to look embarrassed. Then her anger took over again but she was stopped by Nabiki standing in her path.

"One more step and Kasumi and I will remove you from the corporation and eliminate you from all access to the estate." Nabiki snarled her eyes flashing with rage, Akane cowered at this side of her sister.

"Mrs. Sao...Aurora please; finish with why the Faeries have a right to Ranko." Nabiki turned back to the Aurora matriarch with a sad smile toward the redhead, as Ranko smiled back at her.

Nodoka sighed heavily then looked to her daughter. She was not only wrapped in the loving arms of her other two children but Seran was there and so were the two newest pets of the Aurora clan they had resumed their kitten state and were glaring hatred at Genma. While standing guard over all of them as was Cerulean, even though he was in his human form the look on his face reminded her of what his true nature was.

"They were going to kill Genma that night; the only thing to stop them was Ranma. He kept crying for the only parent he had left in his mind. Therefore, King Oberon gave Genma a choice Ranma or death. Of course, Genma chose to give up our son.

"Oberon magically bonded Ranma to him and his wife, that is one of the reasons it only took her a day to transform she was already part Faerie after that night. They then prepared to wipe Ranma from my husbands mind when he asked for one more night with our son to say goodbye. I am afraid his ability to convince people of his honorable intentions held up even to the magical beings of the Faerie realm.

"Once he and Ranma were back at camp he packed up everything then disappeared with Ranma. When the king's guards showed up later that night, they were gone. The thing Genma didn't know was that because Oberon and Tatiana had bonded with Ranma they could find him magically. The problem was they were always one step behind him.

"It was through their intervention that Ranma did not suffer more, trauma with the Neko-ken, but before they could take him, Ranma and Genma vanished again. The royal couple was what had kept Ranma alive during the training. They were so much like in those America Cowboy movies, with the Calvary arriving just in time. They would save my son then Genma would disappear with him before the Faeries had a chance to take him.

"It was them that had Ranma fall into the Spring of Drowned Girl, as they decided to use the curse to fulfill Genma's pledge. One of the sprites during this encounter gleamed from Genma where they were headed and since Kasumi was part of their world, she would keep an eye on Ranma for them until they could figure a way to claim him.

"When they found out I was still alive that is when they started making contact with me. I knew about Ranma and Genma's curse the first day I arrived. I couldn t believe what I was being told about what the father of my son had done to their child and mine." Nodoka paused and took a sip of tea her hands were shaking so much with rage that much of the tea fell to her saucer instead.

"I asked them to give Ranma a chance now that he was in one location it should get better for him and he needed a stable life. I watched over my child as best I could, but I was appalled at what I saw. I used the three fianc es as a way to break that stupid promise Genma left me in place of my son." The last sentence escaped from Nodoka in a low growl.

"I watched my child be abused by a spoiled brat, and be blamed for all the problems in her life. I blame myself for most of this since I could have stopped it but I could see Ranma truly loved Akane. That is why I agreed to the marriage, I was secretly ecstatic that it failed. It tore my heart out to watch Ranma try to be what Akane wanted but she never gave him an ounce of understanding or love. That is when I contacted the Faerie realm and told them to give my child a better life. I did not expect that I would be a part of that life. I am however grateful that Queen Tatiana took me also and allowed me a chance at the life I always dreamed.

"We have been chosen as the emissaries of the Queen and King and have made an alliance with the Amazons." Nodoka continued as she turned toward Nabiki a slight scowl on her face.

"If you had succeeded in your attempt to sell us Nabiki you would have not only caused a war with the Faerie realm one in which you could not win but the Amazons would have been honored bound to join that war and their first attack would have been you and your family. They would have wiped you from the face of the earth." Nabiki's eyes widened with shock and fear then she turned to the Amazon elder for confirmation and nearly collapsed when she got it.

"We will be contacting the Japanese government first since it is our old homeland but we will eventually make contact with all nations to set up trade agreements. The only things we will not trade are weapons. Through our realm, we have contact with many other worlds and realms that we will act as a go between for. They have stressed they want no contact with our race for we tend to take what is not ours; under the assumption we know what is best." The group nodded as they mulled over this information.

"I WILL STOP YOU! I WILL TELL THE WORLD THAT THEY STOLE MY FAMILY! THEY WILL BELIEVE ME YOU KNOW THERE IS ALWAYS SOMEONE WILLING TO BELIEVE THE WORSE!" Genma shouted at the group, Raist looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Now you know that is the first smart thing he's said. We will have trouble with him if something isn't done to stop him." Raist said looking at the group a knowing smile on his face.

"Oh, my you re right Raist, I didn't mention that did I?" Nodoka asked him all sugary sweet with sarcasm, Raist shook his head no.

The group looked at the interplay between the two Faerie folk. Only the adult Faerie members seemed to know what was going on the children seemed to be lost. They watched in fascination as the two dragons stepped forward evil glinting in their eyes. Genma gulped and the other mortals felt the dragon fear as it came from the two human shaped behemoths. They slowly stepped away from the downed martial artist.

"Did you know _panda_ it was my grandmother Silverwind that created Jusenkyo? She did it to punish those humans that betrayed her trust. I believe elder you called them the Musk. It is a shame that they now use it to their advantage but such is life. She also taught me how to cure the curse and how to _lock_ it in place. Guess which one we agreed to _panda_!" Lady Victoria hissed out at the shaking man on the ground before her.

Ranko stared in disbelief they were going to lock her father as a panda. She did not know how to feel she wanted to see him punished but to take away his humanity? However, did he really have that to begin with? She looked up at her father whose gaze was on the scene being played out before them. She looked into his eyes and smiled at what she saw. She saw many emotions cross his face. Satisfaction that Genma was getting what he deserved but she also saw pity for her old father as he had done this to himself yet Seran felt sorry that it came to this. She saw the same in the others eyes as well. This made her happy for some reason.

"Momma, are you sure this must be done?" Ranko turned at the sound of her new sister's voice and was surprised to see the same emotions as the rest only mixed with sadness and betrayal.

Of all there, Ranko did not expect this from Ukyo, for all the pain the panda had caused her. Nodoka smiled at the generosity of her new child as she walked over to her. Nodoka knelt down and gently caressed Ukyo's cheek and with a sad smile, she nodded.

"Yes dear it must be done. Not only for the pain he caused you and Ranko but for the brutal death of the prince of the Faerie realm. He will live a happy contented life in a zoo but he will not ever be a human again where he can hurt another soul." Nodoka turned to her other daughter who just nodded then watched as Ranko turned and wrapped her arms around Seran.

Nodoka smiled as Seran put his arms around his daughter then was surprised when his other two children followed Ranko's example. It seemed that none wanted to witness the final transformation. Gentle sobs could be heard from Ranko as the children held onto their father for solace.

"We have already contacted the local zoo, and have sold Genma to them. We told them that even though he is well trained he is becoming too much to handle, running through the streets and such. The money will be given to the Tendos as compensation for putting up with his gluttony in return I want all photos of my child in both forms retrieved and destroyed." Nodoka finished a cold glint in her eye as she looked at Nabiki who reluctantly nodded.

"I can help with that Auntie Nodoka." Kasumi smiled as she glowed a flashing blue and green.

"Thank you dear. Now Cerulean, Victoria please do, it now before I weaken in my resolve." Nodoka finished as she stared at the cringing Genma a tear rolling down her face.

"You will destroy no more lives Genma!" Nodoka whispered those closest to her the only one to hear her.

The two dragons began to cast the spells needed Lady Victoria cast the spell that locked Genma as a giant panda. Cerulean cast the spell that locked away his memories of his life and training. The only thing Genma-panda would remember are the memories Cerulean implanted in his mind. Which was to live through all the tortures that he put Ranma through.

The memory that would haunt him the most is the one where he killed Oberus. Cerulean fixed it so that when the memory of what he did to the Faerie child replayed in his mind he was Oberus and lived through the pain of his death. They would not be constant but sporadic. This Nodoka told the zoo was due to the previous owner abusing the animal before it was rescued by the Tendos.

The transformation was completed at the same moment a knock came at where the door of the Nekohanten used to be. Shampoo walked over and and saw an official from the zoo. A large truck was behind him with several attendants. She directed them in and they found what they expected a large giant panda playing peacefully with a large ball. They led the panda out with no trouble.

"We must go now we have a new daughter to bring into our lives." Nodoka said as she looked down at Ukyo with a warm smile.

"May we talk again soon, child there are many questions that need answers?" Lilac asked the Aurora matriarch.

"Yes elder we shall." Nodoka smiled as she turned with her family to leave.

"NO! NO TAKE AIREN!" Shampoo shouted as she glomped the little redhead.

"LET GO OF ME, SHAMPOO! I AIN'T YOURS ANY MORE _AND I NEVER WAS!_" Ranko shouted as she pushed the Amazon from her and into the wall.

"I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY NOR AM I AKANE'S! I am a person I have feelings and I have the right to choose or not choose. I am a girl now forever and I am not going to marry you or Akane! Please can't we just be friends?" Shampoo looked up sadness in her eyes.

She caught movement to her right and saw Akane collapse into her father s embrace. Her tears flowed down her face. Shampoo's gaze turned to disgust at Akane's behavior, as warriors did not cry she then looked back at the redhead hope glowing brightly in her eyes. Shampoo's stunned look became a snarl as she rose to her feet pulling out her trademark weapon, her bonari.

"THEN SHAMPOO KILL OUTSIDER FEMALE WHO BEAT HER!" Shampoo lunged forward only to have her weapons wrenched from her hands by two chains.

Shampoo turned, Micca stood there glowing brightly with rage as he dropped her weapons to the ground. Shampoo snarled angrily at the Aurora son then continued her charge at Ranko. Only to be stopped this time by an invisible barrier that appeared as golden each time she tried to break through it.

"I would advise you to stop young lady each time you touch that barrier it drains your energy to feed it." Raist told her as he put his hands, down after casting the spell.

"I think you best head on back to your home I will take care of my great granddaughter and please except my apologies for her dishonorable behavior." Cologne told them as she bowed to them.

"WHAT GRANDMOTHER SAY! SHE OUTSIDER WOMAN SHE MUST DIE!" Shampoo shouted angrily at her elder.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka nodded and all from the Faerie realm disappeared. Ukyo and her kittens and luggage were gone as well. The group appeared on the Tokyo tower before a glowing portal. Ukyo looked at it fearful but relaxed when Ranko holding Frost took her hand. Lava reached out and swatted a strand of Ranko's red hair as the wind blew it toward him. Ukyo looked down at the kitten then up at her new family and nodded.

"This is it Ukyo your last chance to back out. Once you cross the threshold, you will belong to the realm of Faeries and dragons. It is a wonderful and exciting place. It is full of magic, mystery, and danger, but it will also be full of people who will love you for centuries." Nodoka told her, as she looked at the young girl her eyes glittering with hope and love.

"I am ready Mrs. Aur...momma!" Ukyo corrected herself a smile adorning her beautiful face.

They then turned and the small group disappeared into the doorway. The door closed as Raist was the last to enter. Their, exit went unnoticed by all the tourist that was visiting the tower that day. As the spell, Raist had cast to hide them and the portal dispelled the visitors to the tower walked through the area and paused with a shiver. Then continued on as they would look through the viewing machines.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In a penthouse suite of an office building located in down town Tokyo. A woman of exotic beauty she had long black curly hair and black eyes. Her eyes were dark as midnight. She sat at her large mahogany desk. Her office was immense much larger then what she would need. She was writing down some notes when her eyes glazed over and her pen snapped in half.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT THIS IS MY WORLD TO CONCOR!" She shouted though she was not heard as she had her office soundproofed for privacy.

She rose from her desk and stormed to the tinted window. She looked out toward a district in the distance. She glared out the window as she felt the magic of her kind. One was her child. The other one was the child of her brother and enemy. Her office was kept very dark save for the light on her desk and she was cast in shadows as very little light came through the tinted windows.

In the shadows there was movement even though the woman never moved from the window. Her body grew larger until it filled her office. Its shape shifted to four legs a long tail and wings protruding from her back. The most noticeable change was the five dragonheads that appeared. As they moved in and out of the light, their colors were revealed as red, blue, green, black, and white.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME MY BROTHER THIS PLANET IS GOING TO BE MINE!" The voice seemed to say in five different octaves.

Then the strange five-headed dragon was gone and the strange woman stood at the window, almost as if it was never there. The woman walked away from the window and back to her desk. She sensed they had left; she would now have to step up her plans of conquest. Oh well she was getting bored with this charade anyway. She would have this world and her brother will not stop her, neither will the deities of this puny planet. Her laughter filled the office it was laughter of ancient knowledge, of ancient rage, of ancient longing. This laugh could make any mortals blood turn to ice if they could hear it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma 1/2:  
A New Awakening

Alternate Continuation (minor crossovers)

By: Dani Yanega

Concept by: Jerry Unipeg (starfire)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Eight

A flash of white light slowly faded leaving in its wake a group of seven humanoids, one blue duck, and two tiny kittens clasped in the arms of two young girls. The brown hair girl looked around confused and a little disappointed. Then two of the adults produce Faerie wings and each took one of the brunette's arms. The other two children also produce their wings.

"I must return to my cave, I will return when you are reborn." The silver hair woman told the group, they smiled and nodded.

The brunette watched with awe and a small amount of fear as the exotic beauty transformed into a silver dragon. The orange kitten in her grasp, began gasping for air until the boy next to her tapped her shoulder. She turned to him and saw him pointing to her arms. She looked down and quickly loosened her hold on the kitten. She turned as her hair whipped around her and watched with widened eyes as the dragon took off and disappeared quickly into the distance.

The group then took flight, the golden skinned man casting a spell in order to follow them. The blue duck being carried by the young boy. They flew toward an opulent castle in the distance the young girl's eyes going wide as she tried to look everywhere at once. Her new family laughing merrily at her antics.

"Don't worry Ucchan when you are reborn Micca and I will show you around. We promise! Don't we Micca?" The redhead asked the young boy.

"You bet it will be fun, though tiring." Micca told her, a cryptical smile on his face.

He fondly remembered Ranko's whirlwind tour of the Faerie Realm around the castle. She took him to their father's family estate on the floating island, and the apartment she shared with their mother when they first arrived. It is still theirs and Nodoka was thinking of using it to start a small business.

"I am still tired from it." He continued with a chuckle as Ranko lightly punched his arm.

The laughter in the group grew the Faeries around them watched with curiosity. Many looked for the source of the laughter. For that was all they heard was laughter. They saw only a large blur and felt the wake of the small group as they flew by them. The pedestrians looking for what it was that just passed them but found nothing as the laughter faded into the very far distance.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The small group entered the throne room. Queen Tatiana was on her throne in conference with Rohn. King Oberon watched the high elf with a furrowed brow. The Aurora adults and Raist entered first followed by Micca and Ukyo. Ukyo holding both kittens and Micca the duck. Ranko followed slowly behind them her head bowed and quiet whimpers coming from her. When she saw Tatiana she zoomed past her parents before they could stop her.

"I'msorryauntieTatianaIdidn'tmeantodoit!Pleasedon' thateme!Pleasedon'tsendmeback!PleaseIwanttostayher e,I'msorry,I'msorry!" Ranko suddenly appeared in the lap of Tatiana who at first looked surprised then confused.

She looked to the Aurora elders and their sad expressions spoke volumes. The memory of that night flooded back in on Tatiana and as she deciphered Ranko's pleas she held the sobbing child closer to her burying her face in the young Sylph's shoulder her tears flowing also. Oberon rose and knelt down next to his wife taking both crying females into his strong embrace.

Rohn stared in surprise. Then his eyes narrowed as his mind filtered through the information that the mongrel was saying. He stared at her confused then he turned and looked at the others that came with her. He gaped at the look of utter depression on all their faces, well save the blue dragon who watched the mongrel in Tatiana's lap closely. Then his face paled as he remembered the night connected to this Sylph, he had just started his position at the palace.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Rohn had just finished his presentation, and he smiled at his new bride, when he saw her wave to him. He waited for his queen to make her decision, she and her king going over every aspect of the treaty closely. A commotion at the doors drew their attention. They stared as the Faeries sent to guard Prince Oberus entered the room dragging a large fat human with a white scarf over his head.

He wore a dingy white outfit and wire rimmed glasses. He listened as the struggling human kept yelling it was this 'Ranma's fault'. He then noticed that one of the other guards was leading a small child in a catatonic state into the room by his small hand. He had black hair the bluest eyes he had ever seen. His hair was black and pulled back into a small ponytail. His eyebrow shot up as he barely made out what the child was saying repeatedly.

"Poppa, I wanna go him, please poppa don't hurt him no more!" The little boy did not even notice what was going on around him.

The guards threw the fat man face first on the floor in front of the royal couple. Several swords directed at him one on each side of his throat, and one at the small of his back. It was then that he saw Aran as he approached. He did not like the look on the new Captain of the Guard's face. He cradled tenderly in his arms a large white cloth. The smell coming from it almost made Rohn throw up. He was about to stop the guard from bringing such a disgusting thing into the presence of the King and Queen, when he saw the elf's eyes flash rage at the human.

Rohn watched as Aran walked up to the thrones of his king and queen. He knelt down laying his bundle gently down on the floor. Rohn watched as the royal couple covered their nose and mouth because of the smell. Rohn stepped forward to make Aran take that smelly thing away from the throne room. Rohn stopped and stared in horror, when Aran opened the wrapping and exposed the dismembered and badly burned body of Prince Oberus, his head and upper torso the only thing not burnt.

"NNNNOOOO!" Rohn looked up to see the queen stumble forward and knelt next to the body of her son, she slowly reached out toward the head that laid on the cloth next to its decapitated body. Her wailing filled the room. Rohn noticed that the queen s screams caught the attention of the young human child. He turned to face her but never looked at the body that was laid before her.

"Momma? Please don't cry momma I'm here." Oberon had heard the boy as well as did the queen they looked to the child then to Aran.

Aran stared sadly at the small child then his face filled with rage as he looked back at the prostrated man on the floor before him. Aran's rage became visible as a thin line of red formed around him. His expression softened when he looked to the confused child and then the body of his prince.

King Oberon rose and walked to the young child he glared down at the boy rage filled his shadowy face. Ranma looked up at the man before him his expression blank and unfocused. King Oberon raised his hand a black ball of energy filled his palm. He drew back his arm to let the power loose on the child before him, when gentle hands stopped him. He turned to see the pained face of his wife.

"PLEASE, not the child he is an innocent in this!" She asked her husband his rage flared brighter then dwindled at the pain coming from his wife.

Tatiana turned her husband toward her then fell into his arms crying into his chest. The boy before them looked up at the couple his stare blank and distant. Ranma stepped forward and wrapped his small arms around the legs of Queen Tatiana his tears flowing like little rivers.

"I'm here momma don't cry!" He whispered into her long blue dress.

Tatiana pulled back from her husband and looked down at the small boy. She knelt next to him and saw his dead lifeless eyes looking back at her. She turned to Aran who nodded at her unasked question. She looked back to her husband her tears flowing and her eyes pleading.

Oberon stared down at the small boy rage filled his eyes. His wife's pleading gaze tore at his soul. He stood straighter the shadows coursing over his body. He raised his head and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath then walked back to his throne. His wife watched him as she pulled Ranma into her arms and stayed there holding onto the little boy as he mumbled.

"Don't cry momma, poppa will take care of me." The tears flowed as her rage built when she looked at the prone Genma.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma watched the two people before him looking at them without raising his head up for fear of getting his throat slit. He hid the smile at the weak female before him as she wailed over the body of her son. He held in a disgusted snort knowing if the boy had been raised by his father alone to be a man he would have been more of a challenge. Genma's eyes shifted as movement caught his attention. He watched as the man covered in shadows headed for his son. Genma tried to rise to protect his son as the man's hand began to glow black with power.

Genma lowered his head to the floor with relief as the weak and insignificant woman just saved his son. He watched the interplay between the woman, the man, and the guard. Genma was not happy when his son held onto the woman's skirt, nor was he happy when she began to cuddle the boy. The man in the shadows began moving again and was now in front of Genma looking down at him.

"As punishment for what you have done to our son, you will be tied to the necks of four chromatic dragons and tortured until dead. The only thing I don't like is that this death will be to quick for my tastes." Genma stared up at the man the hardness of his eyes that shone through the shadows frightened the Anything Goes Master.

"WHAT! I WILL GIVE YOU MY SON IF YOU SPARE MY LIFE!" Genma shouted not looking at his son.

"You have killed the son of the King and Queen of Illondra and to save your own neck would give up your child?" Rohn growled as he could not believe this filth's audacity.

Genma just nodded his head quickly smacking it against the marble floor since the guards that stood over him would not allow him to rise. Rohn snorted in disgust then a blue light caught his attention. He and the King turned toward Tatiana. Genma looked as best he could and saw the woman glowing blue that not only surrounded her but Ranma as well.

"We will take your offer _human_ double cross us and your punishment will be worse." Oberon's voice as so cold the Antarctic would feel like the tropics in comparison.

"Poppa? I want my poppa? Please don't leave me too, poppa?" Ranma cried into the shoulder of the queen as she stroked his hair and quietly shushed him.

"All I ask is that I be allowed to say goodbye to the boy!" Genma asked humbly his mind calculating on how easy it was to fool people into believing him.

"NO! You deserve no such privilege!" Rohn snarled down a Genma ready to kick the prostrated human.

He hated these other lowly races; they were worthless as far as he was concerned. He felt they should be eliminated. They were violent and distrustful. They destroyed those they did not understand. They took what did not belong to them under the guise they knew best. Never noticing he wished to do the same.

"STOP! Rohn keep your place! This does not concern you!" Tatiana stood between the young boy and the high elf her eyes flashing with rage.

"The process has been started; this child is going to be mine. I will allow his father one more night with his son to say goodbye." She stared at her husband who shook his head that he did not agree.

Oberon stepped forward and took his wife and the child she held into his embrace he kissed her then, looked at the young boy his eyes were slowly focusing on the woman who held him. Oberon placed a hand on the boy s forehead and magically locked away the memories of the death of his son. He then kissed the boy's forehead both he and Ranma glowed black. When he stepped away, Tatiana nodded to the guards who hauled Genma to his feet and led them to the portal back to his camp. Aran took Ranma the little boy grasping Tatiana's neck, not wanting to leave his momma again.

"NO, I DON'T WANNA GO! PLEASE MOMMA! DON'T MAKE ME GO!" Genma scowled at his son a snarl on his face.

[That behavior will have to be _trained_ out of the boy!] Genma thought as he watched his son clinging to the stupid woman.

"It is alright son you will be back tomorrow." Ranma looked at the woman a small brave smile on his face.

"Yo...you promise?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes I do." She smiled back at him and his smile grew wider.

Rohn watched as his queen handed the boy to Aran and with sad eyes watched him leave. Genma was dragged along behind them. Rohn turned to his king and queen disgust on his face at the turn of events, to only have it replaced by rage and sadness. The queen knelt by the body of the true Prince. Oberon knelt next to her holding her tightly.

"You can't mean to replace our Prince with that human filth! You heard the scum that killed your son. He said Oberus would still be alive if the prince had not befriended that piece of Orc shit." Rohn was livid, so blinded by his rage he did not see the look in the eyes of his king.

Oberon stood to face this impudent whelp, but his words were cut of as a fist connected with Rohn's cheek sending him into a group of elf women one of which was his young bride. Oberon looked to the elf that had hit Rohn and smiled at his old friend and Rohn's father. Tuik stood six feet five inches tall he had long silver gold hair that went to his waist. He wore it in a tight braid. He had a jade ring comb locking the braid in place. His eyes were pale blue like ice but full of warmth. His features were the sharp angular of the high elf, but his build was muscular as a warrior.

"I taught you better then that _boy_! You are only an advisor to the king and queen you are not their judge. Don't make that mistake again!" Rohn glared at his father after the man had turned his back to him.

"Greetings my friend, I am sorry for that and this!" the elf bowed to the royal couple while pointing to his son and the body of the Prince.

"Greetings Tuik I am glad you are here your presence and that of Kajri will help greatly." Oberon looked at his friend his eyes brimming with tears.

He looked at his wife when he heard a soft sob and found her wrapped tightly in the embrace of Kajri her friend and confidant. He then turned back to Tuik a frown deepening on his lips. Tuik looked at him an eyebrow arched and a look of curiosity.

"I am not sure Rohn isn't right, to bring the human boy in as our son will only be a reminder of this tragedy." Rohn walked up behind his father a smug look on his face, Oberon scowled at the young elf.

"I however believe that to leave the boy with his father will be worse. We have already started the process of bringing him over and his presence did make Tatiana happy. The king continued his glare softening when he looked down at his wife.

Tatiana knelt on the floor by the body of her son tears streaming down her face as she gently stroked his young face. His eyes opened in pain and horror stared blankly at the face of his mother. Kajri came forward with some servants and began to prepare the body for burial. Tatiana began to panic.

"NNNNOOO! DON'T TAKE MY BABY!" Tatiana lunged forward to stop them, but Oberon held her tightly to him to prevent her interference.

"Shh, my love we must lay him to rest." Tatiana struggled to free herself as Kajri tenderly wrapped the body and helped to carry it away.

"No! Please! I want my baby!" Her voice cracked as she reached for the bundle being taken away.

Oberon waved a healer forward who tried to give the queen an elixir. She pushed the elf's hand from her. Oberon took the cup from him and whisper quietly to his wife gently coaxing her, she took the sleeping liquid. Oberon sat on the floor in front of his and his wife's thrown. The court looked on with sorrow, pity and some with distaste. Oberon ignored them and gently rocked his wife talking quietly to her as the drink slowly put her to sleep in his arms. When she was finally a sleep Oberon dismissed the court, then rose with his beautiful wife in his arms and headed out the door toward his and his wife's rooms.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Rohn's eyes focused on the back of the redhead as she clutched to Queen Tatiana. Hate filled his eyes as he watched Ranko being consoled by the king and queen even though she was the reason for the tragedy. His face began turning red with rage as he watched the royal couple as they made fools of themselves. The piece of filth had caused nothing but trouble since she got here. She had caused the death of the only royal heir, and the banishment of his wife. She had brought an ancient blue into the court and now was going to pollute their world with more disgusting human filth.

Rohn stormed forward and grabbed Ranko roughly by her arm. His rage giving him strength he did not normally possess he squeezed her arm tightly. An audible snap being heard as Ranko cried out in pain. Rohn wrenched her off Tatiana's lap and threw her hard toward her family.

"ARE YOU TWO MAD!? SHE IS THE CAUSE OF THE DEATH OF THE ROYAL PRINCE! IF _BUT_ FOR HER YOUR SON OBERUS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Rohn's eyes blazed with fire.

A lighting bolt hit the ground between the stunned royal couple and their advisor. They turned to look toward Cerulean but found him in human form cradling a sobbing Ranko in his arms. While her family and friends try to console her and alleviate her unnecessary guilt. Evidently Cerulean had been the one to catch her. Raist was glowing as he cast a healing spell on her arm.

Rohn looked around a deep scowl on his face at the audacity of someone that would dare attack him and the royal couple. His rage still filled his eyes as he looked at each of the people present in the throne room. When he turned back toward his king and queen they were holding back an enraged Corellon Larethian.

His eyes blazed with ice blue fire as he glowed with the same color aura. Rohn gulped and retreated from the angry god. His movements however were nonexistent. He looked with terror at the deity who smiled sardonically at him, Rohn then turned as someone touched his shoulder. He turned quickly wanting to pull away from the intense heat of the hand on his shoulder. He looked into the gold eyes of the golden mage Raistlin Majere and realized the heat was coming from the gold aura that surrounded him.

"I served the Dark Lady, and during that service I nearly became a god by destroying all the other gods. The only thing to stop me was my brother and his proof of the end of all if I did. I owe my very life to Oberon and Tatiana for they brought me here and cured my mental torment of the curse given to me. I owe the restoration of my very soul to Ranko and her mother. They unlike some of the Faeries here did not harbor ill will to a crossover. Their taking me in as part of their family ended the curse the Dark Lady placed on my soul.

"Touch her again and you won't have to worry about a god and a Dragon, I will hunt you down and I will make you suffer as I had trapped in the Dark Lady's Abyss. You will beg me for a quick end but it will never come!" Raistlin's golden eyes carried such malevolence that even Corellon Larethian's aura winked out and he stepped back in fear.

Raist turned at the gentle touch on his shoulder. A chi ball growing in his hand. It winked out when he looked into the deep brown eyes of the newest member of the Aurora clan. Her face was full of emotions and like Ranko very easy to read. Raist smiled at her, slowly reached up, and gently caressed her cheek. She reached up and placed her hand over his with a soft warm smile. He nodded to her unasked request and turned to face his king and queen, he bowed deeply.

"Forgive me for overstepping my authority in your court. It will not happen again." Raist straightened to find Oberon standing in front of him a wry smile on his face.

"When a member of my court acts like that you have our permission to stop them." The king turned to Rohn and made sure he understood the implied threat.

Rohn's eyes widened at the understanding of his fate if he attacked Ranko or any other of the queen and king's court again. He gulped and nodded slightly then stepped back from the throne and into the shadows. Corellon Larethian stepped forward and bowed to the Krynn mage with a smile, as he reached out a hand, but was stopped by Raist's grip on his wrist.

"I am happy with the cures that Queen Tatiana has given me. I thank you for the offer but I like my uniqueness as it is." Raistlin smiled and the god nodded.

Corellon looked to the redhead still in the protective embrace of the blue dragon, her brother standing in front of them his steel claws drawn daring anyone to come near them. Micca glared at the deity with suspicion. Nodoka and Seran watched them all closely but near their daughter. Nodoka had tried several times to take Ranko from the ancient blue but he refused to give her up. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Queen Tatiana walked forward toward the little group Micca drew in his blades and bowed deeply to her. She smiled down at him and returned the gesture. This elicited a gasp from the high elves in the throne room. She then bowed to the matriarch and patriarch of the Aurora clan who returned the show of respect. The murmurs rose as the high elves grumbled in distaste.

"Welcome home my friends I am sorry for what Rohn did he had no right." Tatiana looked at the sleeping Sylph; she reached out and gently stroked her hair.

"I and my husband never blamed your child for the action of Genma Saotome I just wish I could convince her of that." Tatiana looked directly at Nodoka both women's eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"It seems the happy life we had wanted for my child is still available to her. At least now Genma will not be a problem for her." Nodoka told the woman who nodded with understanding.

"So introduce me to your newest child to be." Tatiana smiled as she turned and faced Ukyo who stood close to Raist.

Ukyo bowed deeply to the woman before her. Ukyo could not believe the beauty of the woman that her Ran-Chan called 'auntie'. Ukyo rose then stepped forward her hand extended. The queen took the offered hand in both of hers and smiled at the short girl.

"What is your name child?" Tatiana smiled down at the chef, Ukyo's mouth opened but the answer came from behind them.

"That's Ucchan!" Ukyo looked around the Faerie in front of her and as the queen turned, they saw Ranko still in Cerulean's arms staring at them; she had woke up when the queen stroked her hair.

Tatiana smiled and walked up to the redhead her smiling husband joining her. She held out her arms to the young Sylph who looked at them with fear, guilt, and sadness flashing through her sapphire blue eyes. Tatiana walked forward ignoring the glare from Cerulean and took Ranko from him. Micca's hand on Cerulean stopped him from taking his sister back. Tatiana set Ranko to stand before her and Oberon.

"Ranko, now listen to me. _You_ had nothing to do with the death of Ober...Oberus. You were all he talked about when he came back after meeting you. Oberon and I fell in love with you without even meeting you because our son loved you so much. You kept us going because we knew you would one day join us here maybe not as our child but you would be a part of our lives." Ranko stood in front of the queen staring deeply into her sapphire blue eyes that spoke the truth.

Ranko looked to the man she called _uncle_ and saw the truth in his eyes as well. She jumped into the arms of the queen knocking her onto her behind as they embraced. Oberon could not hold in the laughter, he doubled over he was laughing so hard. Ranko and Tatiana glared at the laughing shadow master. Then Tatiana an approving nod and Ranko slammed into the king pushing him back twenty feet into a shocked Corellon Larethian. All three, laid on the floor in a pile of arms and legs Ranko giggling, her tears were drying on her face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo stood in front of the throne of Illondra, her back straight and her spatula strapped behind her. At her feet, the two gifts from the Egyptian goddesses Bastet and Sekhmet played with the hem if her blue satin kimono. Tatiana smiled as she watched Ranko keep a nervous eye on the two kittens. She turned to her husband when he started to speak.

"Ukyo Kounji you have been asked to join the Aurora Clan as their third child. You have also been told that once you leave the mortal world behind you cannot return. Your mortality is forfeit. Do you still wish to join your new family." Ukyo took a deep breath and gave this statement one final thought.

She wished her Faerie friends were here she always felt more clearheaded since they had been with her. They however returned to Kasumi when she left. Ukyo thought about her life and the remainder of her family. She thought about her father's death. She felt betrayed when none of them even showed for the funeral. She weighed her life as a mortal and as a Faerie. She looked at Micca and Ranko as they danced around an exasperated Cerulean. They were given the chance to relive their childhood something the three of them had lost.

She looked up and saw the queen and king watching her, both with proud smiles on their faces. She looked at them confused then stepped closer to the throne. She bowed deeply, and unsheathed her battle spatula. She knelt before the royal house of Illondra her spatula on the floor in front of her. She bowed down her head touching the ground.

"I have made my decision; I like my mother before me, pledge on my honor to protect the royal house of Illondra and to serve King Oberon and Queen Tatiana to the best of my ability." Ukyo stayed in her prostrate position until her father helped her to stand.

"You did very well Ukyo. We would have been suspect of your decision if you did not think about your choice one more time." King Oberon stepped closer his wife beside him.

"It is decided Ukyo Kounji will now begin the crossing over to become the third child of the Honored Clan Aurora." Queen Tatiana announced to the court before her.

The king and queen rose their hands both glowing with the power of their magic. They reached out and touched Ukyo beginning the process of turning her into a Sylph to join her family. Ranko and Micca stopped torturing their bonded and stared as the blue and black magic began to surround Ukyo.

"UCCHAN!"

"UKYO!" The two cried and before anyone could stop them they ran toward their soon to be sister and glomped onto her.

"RANKO, MICCA NO!" The anguished cry of Nodoka could be heard throughout the castle.

It was to late to stop the spell, all Tatiana and Oberon could do was watch as the other two Aurora children latched onto Ukyo and became caught in the magical cocoon that began to surround Ukyo. When the spell was completed, before them lay the pod which now housed all three of the Aurora children. To the amazement of the royal couple the pod glowed bright white.

"We are sorry Nodoka, Seran. We could not stop the spell without injuring the children." Oberon told the frightened parents.

"They will be alright, won't they?" Nodoka asked as she knelt next to the pulsing sack that held her children, laying her hand gently on it.

Seran knelt next to his wife one arm wrapped around her. He also caressed the cocoon that held his children. The cocoon hummed and chortled as if giggling at the touch of the Aurora adults. As if, the children inside were letting them know they were fine and happy.

The cocoon pulsed with power as the white glow sent tendrils of light out and swirled around the arms of the leaders of the Aurora clan. Nodoka gasped and Seran's mouth dropped at the power that surged through them. The room watched as the white glow surrounded the worried parents and then in shock as it seemed to seep into their bodies. Their calm expressions when the glow faded from around them made many of the Faerie folk sweat with nervousness.

The white glow slowly faded leaving a very thin line of light around the vein-covered sack. The white glow alternated between the white color and blue. The sack would move and shift as if the three inside were vying for room.

Seran looked down and noticed a blue duck and two kittens take up a guard position around the Aurora Clan's most treasured assets. A small smile appeared on his face as the three looked to the room daring anyone to come forward. His smile broadened as their hard gaze landed on Rohn. He just gave them a look filled with disdain.

"Your majesties may Nodoka and I stay here until the children come out. I think she and I would feel better if we could stay close to them." Seran asked the royal couple his hand still caressing the pod.

"Yes Seran by all means. We will notify your parents, Ejien and Naja of the events." Tatiana told him sending off two sprites to notify the children's grandparents.

"Your highness, you are _not_ going to allow that _blue_ to remain are you? Not to mention what kind of protection ars those flea bitten beasts going to provide." Rohn snarled at the blue duck and the two kittens.

Cerulean opened his mouth and instead of a quack, a bolt of lighting had come out. He finally had his dragon powers to work in his duck form and with a little more practice, they will work in his human form as well. The duck form was more important since it was the most vulnerable. Rohn jumped back as the lightning hit the ground just a fraction of an inch from him. He looked up and glared at the deity that laughed heartily.

"I believe the ancient blue did not like your comments. Although I am curious how two kittens can be an effective guard. The duck is obvious." Corellon Larethian stated between bouts of laughter.

The laughter stopped as the two kittens began to glow. Corellon's eyes widened as he felt the magic of gods behind the kittens. He and the rest of the court watched in stunned silence as the kittens grew into pony sized Saber toothed tigers.

The white kitten's fur shone with a pearlized white and shining silver strips covered his body. His blue eyes glowed red with anger, his tongue licking his lips over the three feet long saber tooth fangs that protruded from his mouth. Frost opened his mouth, as a stream of ice hit the floor in front of Rohn just missing freezing his feet.

The orange kitten grew to about the same size as her mate only slightly smaller. Her fur darkened to a darker sparkling red like a ruby. Black stripes of onyx covered her body. Her saber teeth were not quite three feet long but they did not miss by much. Her golden eyes glowed with fire as she opened her mouth and a stream of flame thawed the ice that Frost sent toward Rohn.

The two tigers took up a guard position on either side of the cocoon, the duck stood in front. They all dared anyone to move toward them. Corellon walked slowly toward the trio of protectors his body glowed an ice blue. The two tigers bowed to him to show their respect for his station as a god but growled when he got to close.

"I sense the power of gods in those two!" He said looking to Nodoka and Seran who nodded in the affirmative.

"They were a gift to Ukyo from Bastet and Sekhmet. These two as Ukyo told us were the only two cats in the Neko-ken training not to hurt my son. They tried very hard not to cause him pain. They were killed for their kindness by the other cats. Bastet and Sekhmet decided that they deserved to have a new life and gave them to Ukyo to bring into the Aurora Clan with her." Nodoka told the deity as he stared down at the cocoon and its three guards.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Tendo house was quiet; the only noise was the crying of Soun and Akane coming from their respective bedrooms. Kasumi was in the kitchen a small smile on her face as she prepared breakfast a diamond ring on her finger. That morning Dr. Tof...Ono came by and proposed. She was shocked and ecstatic at the same time she nearly fainted.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

The sun was barely up as Kasumi stepped out of the furo room dressed and ready to start her day. She headed to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast for her family a sad look on her face, as she had to remind herself to prepare less food. She paused in her preparations when she heard a knock at the door. She dried her hands on her apron and went to answer the door. Her face brightened when she opened the door to find Dr. Tofu standing there. A bead of sweat dripped down his face.

"Good morning Dr. Tofu, what brings you here so early?" Kasumi smiled brightly at him and she watched as his knees began to buckle.

Kasumi was quickly by the nervous doctor's side and helped him into the kitchen. She put him in a chair then went about preparing a pot of tea. She placed some special herbs in the tea to aid in calming down the jumpy doctor. When the tea was finished she served it and a plate of bacon and eggs and toast she had ready.

Tofu looked at the food before him his stomach to jumpy to eat anything. He took a sip of the hot tea and let it slide down his throat warming it and his stomach. Kasumi watched with confusion and a soft smile. Tofu looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Kasumi after yesterday I have been doing a lot of thinking. I realized I can t let you go without at least telling you how I feel." Ono Tofu reached out and pushed her soft brown hair behind her elfin ear.

He rose and knelt on one knee in front of the oldest Tendo daughter. Beads of sweat streaking down his face, but he ignored them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened the box; Kasumi's eyes went wide with surprise.

Inside the box sat, a diamond ring in a marquis cut set in pink filigree gold. Nestled next to the engagement ring was a wedding band of pink gold with five small diamonds placed in a row across the top of the band. Kasumi stared transfixed at the two rings her mouth slightly opened.

"Oh my!" She whispered as she raised her head to look at Tofu.

"When I realized that you were out of my reach, I died. There was nothing left for me in this world or any other. Then you told me I could be allowed to cross over and it was like I was re-born and my heart nearly exploded with happiness." Tofu told her staring deep into her soft brown eyes.

"Kasumi I watched you grow from a young girl coming to my father's clinic into a vibrant beautiful woman who loved her family so much she gave up her own chances to be happy. I saw you had a life planned for after this one and I want to share that with you if you would let me." Kasumi's eyes filled with tears, as she had never hoped ever to be this happy.

"Kasumi you are my heart and soul, without you I am a hollow husk. I have no life, no emotions. You are my sun in the morning that brings warmth to my cold existence and to light my darkness. You are my moon that fills my soul with the romance of the ages and brought peace to my lost soul and heart." Kasumi stared deeply into the doctor's brown eyes hers blurred by tears.

"Kasumi I humbly ask you to be by lover, my wife, my partner and my friend." Tofu asked as he slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

Kasumi stared at her hand the ring caught the early morning sun. She watched as the diamond sparkled and cast a small rainbow on her hand. She looked up at Tofu and saw him waiting his eyes full of love for her. Her tears rolling down her face as she never thought this day would ever come. She thought that she would be her families slave forever. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips next to his ear.

"I would be honored to be your wife, and you have completed my soul as I have done for you!" She whispered softly in his ear while he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

Tofu held Kasumi tightly his own tears falling with relief and happiness. He then pushed her gently away from him, putting his hands on either side of her face. His fingers entwined in her silky brown hair. He then leaned forward and kissed her. He gave her their first kiss and definitely not their last. He kissed her hungrily his tongue exploring her mouth and hers returning the favor. They stayed like that until they could take no more and had to come up for air.

Tofu stood and pulled Kasumi to her feet he pulled her close and this time kissed her more tenderly. Kasumi responded just as much to this kiss as the last. Her arms wrapped around Tofu's waist and pulling him to her. When they broke, there was no need to say anything as the kisses said it all. Kasumi walked her fianc to the door and before he left he gave her another kiss, his hand laid gently on her cheek.

Kasumi leaned weak kneed against the door and watched the man she would spend many centuries with leave the Tendo grounds. She stayed at the door her eyes glazed over for several more moments until the whistling of the teakettle brought her out of her daydreams. Kasumi danced into the kitchen her dishcloth her dancing partner.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki, laid in bed trying to sleep but the crying coming from Akane and her father's room was nerve wracking. With a scowl, she raised from bed her thigh length nightshirt all she was wearing. She stumbled grumpily to the door of her room. She hated getting up this early. For her morning started at noon or later. She headed downstairs for some tea she knew Kasumi would have ready. As she got closer to the bottom of the stairs, she could hear her sister humming in the kitchen. She smiled, as she was glad Kasumi seemed so happy.

When Nabiki reached the kitchen door, she stood transfixed as she watched Kasumi dance around the small kitchen with a dishtowel. The site somehow seemed familiar to her but she could not remember why. Her eyes caught the glint of light on Kasumi's left hand.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw the ring. Slowly a genuine smile appeared on her face, a smile that she had long kept out of her life. Ever since, she lost her mother to the clutches of death. Although she tried, she could not stop the tears from falling as she saw the happiness radiate from her long-suffering sister.

"Kasumi?" She asked in a low whisper.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In her mind, Kasumi was dancing at Queen Tatiana's court on her wedding day. She and Tof...Ono waltzing around the room much like Seran and Nodoka's wedding. Kasumi wearing her mother's wedding kimono which she guarded vehemently and her husband dressed in his kimono.

The Aurora children would be dancing and running around playing tag. Their laughter filled the hall. Since Ono should join a clan so he would have a family on Illondra; maybe the Aurora clan would allow him entry to their clan. Kasumi's gaze was unfocused as she danced around the kitchen. Her giggles escaped at an imagined incident during her wedding.

"Kasumi?" The soft childlike voice broke through her daydream.

Kasumi lowered the towel and her head as reality slipped back in. She turned slowly to find Nabiki standing in the door. The sun gave her a halo of innocence that she had not had for some time. Kasumi looked at her sister and gasped. For the first time in more then a decade, she saw the little girl she once played with before the death of their mother. She saw the genuine loving smile and saw her eyes shimmer with tears that finally made their way down her face.

Kasumi smiled at Nabiki and the younger Tendo gasped, as it was a true smile not her usual Poly Anna smile. She saw in her older sister the happiness that disappeared when she became the mother of the Tendo house. Nabiki ran to her sister's outstretched arms and hugged her tightly.

"I am so happy for you sis! Don't let daddy or Akane or anyone else stop you from marrying him!" Nabiki told her as she took Kasumi's hand and looked at the ring.

"I won't sister, but I can't leave you and the others alone." She said as the smile faded.

Nabiki's smile faded to a frown she looked at the ring on Kasumi's hand. She gently touched the promise of love and commitment. Then with determination she looked up at her older sister her eyes narrowed.

"We can get along fine without you! Akane will start taking that training _today_ if I have to drag her there myself." Nabiki hugged her sister tightly then turned at the sound of a bedroom door opening and closing.

"And daddy is going to start training again to support us or he will not like the consequences! I can also hire someone to come in to clean and cook until Akane is able to do it herself. After all she is heir and the dojo is hers she need to start taking care of it. The mercenary had come back but this time her talents trained on freeing her older sister.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The silver light of the moon flooded the room, with eerie lights and shadows. The shafts of silver light poured through the windows meeting in the center of the large room to land on a pulsing pod. On either side of the pod laid two tiny balls one of ghostly white and the other an illuminated orange. In the shadows under one of the thrones, a pair of red glowing dots stared at the pod.

The sounds of flapping could be heard from under the throne as loud quacking soon followed. The little balls on the floor by the pod began to move stretching and standing on four little paws. Two pairs of eyes glared at the golden orange glow under the throne, but quickly changed direction as the cause of the quacking made itself known. The two little kittens turned as a golden glow lit the room. The rustle of feathers came from under the throne as a shimmering sapphire blue duck took a stance next to the two kittens. The duck had electricity that formed around the duck s bill.

Two shapely figures appeared in the center of the golden glow. One sensuous, and curvaceous, while the other though no less sensuous, had a more athletic build. The fact a sword hung from her side was enough to tell she was a warrior. When the glow faded, the two women stood before the lone protectors of the Aurora children, loving smiles on their faces. They took a step closer to the pod only to have the taller warrior knock her counterpart to the ground as she jumped out of the way of a lightning bolt.

The two kittens grew to their saber tooth tiger forms then bowed to the two women. The blue duck's eyes widened with surprise then narrowed with anger as he quacked angrily at the two cats. An ice blue glow appeared behind the quacking duck. The two women rose glaring angrily at the blue duck. Their attention was then drawn to the ice blue glow. Smirks grew on their faces as the figure stepped from the glow behind the duck. Their grins turned to frowns when the new visitor picked up the duck and patted its back to calm it.

"I always thought the two of you to be more intelligent then to enter where you weren't wanted." Corellon Larethian told them as he petted the still struggling and quacking duck.

"Quiet Cerulean they won't hurt the children." The two goddesses looked at the duck with narrowed eyes.

"So that is the ancient blue." It was more a statement then a question from the warrior.

"Yes, Cerulean, let me introduce you to Bastet and Sekhmet. They are the Egyptian deities responsible for Frost and Lava." Cerulean looked down at the tigers as they were still bowed to the two goddesses.

"What are you doing here; this is not your domain?" Corellon asked them an eyebrow raised with curiosity.

The two goddesses moved closer to the pod their eyes fixed on the blue duck. Neither of them was confused about the outcome if the duck decided to attack in his true form. They stood before the pod and reached out and each placed a clawed hand on the pod. Cerulean began to squirm in the grasp of Corellon, but the deity of the Faeries kept a tight hold on him.

The two goddesses watched the duck as their hands touched the pod. The duck and Corellon watched as the pod began to glow. Cerulean squirmed harder but the vise like grip of the god kept him immobile. Cerulean began to glow orange but it quickly faded as the godling smiled down at the bonded of Ranko and Micca.

"Do not worry ancient one they mean no harm to those inside the pod, in fact if I dare say they have blessed the children and selected them as their avatars." Corellon told the blue as he looked up with a grin.

"That is correct but Micca and Ukyo needed a little help in that department. Now all three children have our gift and the ability to use it, though they will need more training with the Caiteny." Bastet told them with a soft purring voice.

"However, Larethian!" Sekhmet snarled as she and Bastet reached down to the two tigers.

Corellon watched with some confusion as the tigers began to glow. He was then stunned when Sekhmet jumped over the pod and landed softly next to him. She grabbed the squirming duck from his hands and returned next to her co-wife a shocked duck looking up at them. She and Bastet placed their hands on the duck. Cerulean glowed like the cats a dark blue. When the glow was gone, the goddesses put the duck down next to them.

"What? Did you do?" Corellon asked his confusion evident as none of the animals really changed and the duck seemed calm.

"It is simple godling!" Snarled Sekhmet as memories of Ranko's time in the palace without her mother played in her mind.

"We have decided to end your voyeurism!" Bastet purred as she petted the head of Frost.

Corellon stared at them his ice blue eyes showed even more confusion. He looked at the blue duck and it seemed to be smiling at him. He then looked to the cats Ukyo had brought with her and they seemed to be grinning and not very nice grins either.

"We will allow your watching over the pod but once the children come forth your watching of Ranko stops. These three plus Kiri will have the ability to know you are there and will bring your presence to her attention. How do you think she will feel about you if she knew you were watching her? Not to mention the times you took advantage of her?" Sekhmet growled her lips opened in a vicious snarl.

"We are not preventing you from courting her when she is older, as I am sure her mother will demand that. We are preventing you from your previous escapades." Bastet told him as she walked up to him and stroked his taught cheek.

"Her life had been a horror before this, I am sure you know that Corellon. Do not add to it by continuing with the way you have. Be her friend Laret and Corellon but don't treat her like the possession, so many had before you. If you do you may find yourself locked in a form and robbed of your humanity as well." Bastet continued as she sashayed back to her co-wife.

"We saw where you told Rhiannon you loved her, and she asked if you loved her enough to let her make her own decision and choice. Well Corellon now you will find out. If she falls for you of her own volition then your love will be the stronger for it. Force her and you will find yourself against all that cares for her." Bastet explained as she walked toward a golden glow.

"Oh one more thing Corellon, it seems that many of the gods and goddesses have an interest one way or another in this child and her siblings. So know that my threat carries the weight of _all_ of heaven behind it." Bastet walked into the golden light and disappeared.

Sekhmet watched her leave. She then turned to the demi-god and smiled sardonically. As Corellon watched, the goddess again touched the pod it glowed a dark red black. Sekhmet then turned and followed Bastet into the golden light.

"WAIT!" Corellon shouted, Sekhmet turned just before entering the light.

"What do you want godling?" She sneered at the young elf deity.

"Are they to become gods?" He asked looking down at the pod of children.

Sekhmet looked at the pod and her gaze softened and worry crossed her brow. She then looked back up to the young deity, his gaze never leaving the pod. Her scowl softened slightly then hardened.

"They are our avatars and are to be the warriors of the gods. There is a battle for the lives of billions and they will be the generals through which the gods will work." With that, Sekhmet turned and walked into the gold light.

"Why must it be her?" Corellon asked his eyes sad and worry played across his face, Sekhmet paused and looked back at the godling over her shoulder.

"She and the other two were chosen at birth. Their meeting was preordained. As was their lives for the most part. The gods did not want what happened to Ranma to happen but they could not interfere. They were linked at birth to each other, and this is their destiny." Sekhmet told him her gaze softened as she looked at the pod.

Sekhmet turned and vanished into the golden light that slowly faded away also. Cerulean looked at where the goddesses left then back at the pod that contained his bonded. He walked over to the pod and laid down beside it the tigers following suit. Corellon knelt next to the pod confusion anger and sadness on his face.

Corellon reached out and touched the pod lightly with his fingertips. He sighed heavily then stood and walked into the shadows of the room. The silver light of the moon flooded back into the room claiming it as its own leaving only the pod and three animals as the rooms only residences.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The movement of the servants caught the attention of the three guards around the still pulsing pod. Kajri entered the throne room Kiri close behind her. She was carrying a tray loaded with bowls. She walked purposefully and without fear toward the three animals. The servants paused and watched her progression. They were awed at her ability to get so close. She stopped not more than a few inches from them not even afraid of their bravado. She knew they would not hurt her. She smiled down at them as she placed the tray on the floor in front of them.

Even though Cerulean was in truth a dragon his appetite was effected by the form he was in. In his duck form he preferred fish and could not eat more then a bowl of them. The kittens liked milk and fowl but would not eat any kind of fish. Kajri had placed a bowl of fruit and nuts for Kiri to eat with the other protectors. Kiri had arrived that morning with Ejien and Naja.

"Good morning and how are the children today?" She asked the guardians as she sat their food in front of them.

"Please mother don't embarrass the family any more then you have by thinking you can understand _those_ things." Kajri stiffened at the disgust in her son's voice.

The animals watched as Kajri's smile turned into a deep frown. She slowly turned, her audience watching with keen interest as they ate. Their little eyes widened as the wood elf began to glow. Rohn gulped and took a step back from his mother as fear filled his eyes. Kajri's eyes narrowed to tiny slits as her glowing hand raised and came toward her son. Her hand was stopped inches from Rohn's face the heat from her aura causing his hair to smolder. Kajri turned to stare into the steel gray eyes of Seran.

"Kajri he isn't worth the trouble. I know he is your son but he is not worth the space he takes up." Seran's voice rang loudly through the throne room.

"You and Tuik did your best, but Miya has tainted him. You are lucky their children came out better." Kajri nodded and turned to find herself embraced in the arms of Nodoka.

Kajri cried for the loss of her child as Nodoka soothed her. Rohn watched the encounter his eyes widened with shock and awe as Seran held his mother's glowing wrist with no ill effects. The patriarch of the Aurora clan turned and faced the councilor to the queen a sneer on the Sylph's face.

"Haven't you and your wife done enough harm to my family?!" Seran spit out his body glowing black red.

"I am permitted anywhere in the castle it is my duty to check everything." Rohn quipped arrogantly at the winged man.

"You were told to stay away from the children Rohn, break my orders again and you will be removed from my service permanently." They all turned to see Queen Tatiana as she stood behind them her eyes flashing with anger.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Black and white light swirled inside the small pod. The energy from Bastet and Sekhmet mixed with the magic of the Faeries. The glows of red and blue mixed and in some spots become purple. The glows of white and black blended in other areas to become gray. All four of the magic energies blended with the each other causing effects none had expected.

As the light moved and shifted forms could be seen. Hair colored dark garnet red wings of red and blue melded into something new. The faces of three sleeping children showed peacefully in the swirled magic. It showed them as they, laid next to each other. They appeared in and out of the flowing colors. Around one child a cat shaped glow of blue and red formed. It then spread from the sleeping beauty to the other two.

The eyelids of the girl in the center fluttered as the cat aura surrounded her. She shivered as it settled in around her. The other girl moved closer and held her tighter and her shuddering stopped. The boy to her other side twitched as the cat aura moved around him as a lover's caress. He stiffened and his hand swiped at an imaginary enemy. He then lowered his arm over the other two pulling them closer to him a snarl appearing on his handsome face as a familiar and hated voice reached his new enhanced hearing.

The swirling magic covered the children again hiding them deep in its mists. A soft bell like whimper could be heard and a gentle masculine 'shh' followed. Then all was quiet and the magic moved slowly seeping into the bodies of the children it surrounded. The walls of the pod around them pulsed softly in time with the breathing of the children.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Rohn stared at his queen his eyes wide with shock. They then narrowed as he glared at the pod and the Aurora patriarch and matriarch. A snarl appeared on his face at his mother's behavior. He snorted in disgust, turned, and left the throne room. The servants watched with surprise and some with small grins hidden behind their hands. Queen Tatiana stepped up and petted Kiri as she looked down at the other animals then to the pulsing pod.

"I am sorry about that. Kajri are you alright?" Tatiana told the adults her face filled with worry for her friend.

"Yes I will be fine I just wish Tuik would hurry up and get back. I miss him terribly." She said her head hung low.

"He should be back in a few more days. He has finished his negotiations and is returning here." She told her friend, who lit up with happiness.

The group turned their head at the commotion located at the entrance to the throne room. A small group of elves, Dwarves, and Faeries pushed their way into the throne room. The queen moved to her throne a nod to the guard to allow the group to enter. The guards did not like, it since among the elves was a drow elf. Her dark skin glistening in the sun lit room.

Seran and Nodoka moved next to the queen in relaxed ready stances. Aran seeing them allowed the group to go unescorted to the throne. The group paused by the pod their curiosity evident on their faces. They stared at the pod then to Kiri who stood in front of it glowing with her magic shield. The electricity around the blue ducks bill got them moving quickly toward the queen.

They stopped in front of the throne a tall drow elf female stepped forward. Her skin was a soft warm dark brown offset by her stark white hair. Her eyes were black and held great wisdom. She was five feet eleven inches tall and built small, yet it was evident she was a female. She wore long mage's robes of black with silver runes around the hems. She carried a six foot staff of white ash carved with runes and stained a dark blue. It was evident to the women present she was with child though early in her pregnancy. She bowed to the queen then stood and stared at Nodoka.

"I am Qarie and I speak for our group." She explained with a stately tone.

The queen looked over the group of two wood elves, one drow elf, and three high elves. The rest of the party consisted of five Dwarves pulling a large covered cart and several Faeries that bowed to their queen. She smiled at them and nodded her head in recognition of their presence.

"We represent a larger group of survivors and families members of those killed by the Great Red slain by Nodoka Aurora. We have heard she has started a new clan and was given the land between the Faerie Realm of Light and the Realm of Shadows." Qarie continued, after a nod from the queen.

"We wish to honor the clan of Aurora for the bravery of its matriarch and for finally giving us peace for the deaths of our loved ones." Qarie waved the Dwarves forward.

The Dwarves came forward dragging the cart behind them. They stopped next to the Queen and bowed to her in respect. She again acknowledged them with a smile and nod. They then stood back as Qarie stepped forward again. She reached over and removed the tarp from the wagon exposing the contents within.

In the wagon were two smaller versions of the Aurora family crest. They were about one third smaller. In addition, a large chest took up most of the cart. It was eight feet long by five feet wide and four feet high including the lid. Qarie unlocked the chest and opened it to show it filled to almost over flowing with smaller fob sized versions of the Aurora crest. Each fob was three inches long and an inch and a half wide. They were attached to a heavy pewter chain.

Nodoka and Seran looked at the items then up at the dark elf in front of them. She smiled at their confusion. Then turned and closed the lid. She turned to a Faerie behind her who had light green wings and long aqua hair and sea foam eyes. The Faerie handed her a scroll wrapped and tied with a red ribbon sporting a wax seal of the Aurora crest. There was also a black box handed to the elf as well. She turned back toward the adults a smile on her face.

"This is a list of the families of victims and the survivors of Blackfire. The box contains the seal with which we used to seal the scroll. You will see next to most of the names a small version of your seal. These are requests by those to join your clan. It is said throughout the land that you have opened your valley to those who wish to become a member of your clan. Your family motto even speaks of the strength in differences. Will you accept them? Many have lost every thing to Blackfire's attacks and have nowhere else to go or to turn to." Qarie told them staring at Nodoka and Seran.

Nodoka and Seran looked at each other as he stepped forward to retrieve the scroll and seal. He tucked the seal into his weapon space at the shock of the guests present. He just turned and smiled at them his smile lopsided like his daughter Ranko. He handed the scroll to his wife who opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw all most all the names of the survivors and family members of victims have requested to be a part of the new clan.

She handed the list to the queen and stepped forward a warm smile on her face. She froze at the disgusted snort that came from the doors that exited the throne room into the palace. She turned to see Rohn sneering at her with anger and disgust. Her eyes hardened as she stared at him, then she turned her back to him and faced the dark elf before her.

"We honor the motto chosen for our family for it speaks true. 'Our differences Make Us Stronger!' We would be honored to welcome those that survived and the remaining families of the victims to our clan. They however must remember as being a part of our clan we are the protectors of the Queen and King and their kingdom." The gagging noise that came from Rohn brought an evil smile to Nodoka's face.

She took the hand of the dark elf mage in front of her and clasped it in both her hands. She smiled at the woman and the small group around her. She then pointed to the wagon, with a warm, proud smile.

"We are also honored with the gifts you offered but they were not needed to become part of our clan. All you needed to do was ask." She told the group.

"We offered these as a way of thanking you for destroying Blackfire good lady. The two crests are for hanging over the two entrances to the Aurora valley. There is one in the Shadow realm and one here in the Faerie realm." The young Faerie with aqua hair stated.

"I have traveled both realms." She told them at their curious looks.

"We knew that you were giving the fobs to those that join your clan. So we created more for you to hand out to your clan members so all will know us as the Aurora clan." A proud dwarf with long black hair and a black beard that reached his chest told her.

"We made them and are proud to add our artistry to your clan." The same dwarf said as he bowed to the leader of his new clan.

"Then take what fobs you need for those on the list and yourselves and welcome to the Clan Aurora." Seran stated as he came up behind his wife a smile shining brightly on his face.

Each of those present took a fob. The dark elf handed one each to Seran and Nodoka. They looked at them and smiled as they attached them to their belts. The dark elf then removed two more and looked around the throne room. Nodoka looked at her with curiosity. The elf turned back a worried look on her face.

"I was led to believe you had two children?" She stated with slight worry in her voice.

"We have three or we will when they are reborn." Seran told the elf as he pointed to the pod they saw when they entered the throne room.

The group turned and stared at the pulsing pod and its four guards. The two kittens seemed more intent on playing with Kiri's tail while the blue duck watched the proceedings with interest. Kiri just ignored the kittens or pretended to as she shook her tail for them to play with it. The group watched and all shivered at the strange-eyed duck as it watched them.

"That is Cerulean, his is bonded with my first two children as long as you do not harm Ranko or Micca he will not bother you." Nodoka told the group before her.

They gasped and moved a step away from the duck who glowed orange and changed to his human form. The groups eyes widened with awe and surprise as Cerulean stood before them. His long blue hair going down his back and a perfect match for the blue dragon scale armor he wore.

"That is his human form, he guards his bonded well." Seran told them a proud smile on his face.

"He is a _blue dragon_!" Qarie gasped as she glowed with a black magical shield.

The visitors turned with shock as they all gasped. They turned toward the man standing next to the pod. His dragon slit eyes glowing in the magical light of the room. Qarie stepped closer to Seran unconsciously her eyes wide with fear as she placed a hand on her slightly bulging stomach.

"Blue's cannot change shape!" Whispered Qarie as she stared in awe at the dragon.

"It is a long story. We will talk about it later as we get to know our new family members." Seran told her with a wry smile as he gently patted her hand.

"YOUR MAJESTY YOU CAN'T ALLOW THIS TRAVESTY!" Rohn shouted finally unable to hold his tongue any longer.

"She is a drow elf no doubt there are hundreds more! Not to mention the ogres, orcs, goblins and such that fell victim to that beast. You _can't_ allow them entry to your kingdom they will destroy it!" Rohn glared at Nodoka for daring to accept such beings into her family.

"The drow elves do not wish to become a part of the Aurora Clan nor do the monsters you speak of. The _dark elves_ that are petitioning to join are all that remains of a small group of half drow and half other elves. As you see by my lighter skin, I am not full drow elf. We call ourselves dark elves and _will not_ be labeled as drow elf." Qarie told the group ignoring the high elf making him even madder.

"There are only fifty of our community left and since we are neither drow elf or a member of our other half we have no place to go no place to belong." Qarie continued her voice breaking slightly.

"The Aurora Clan is the servant of Queen Tatiana and King Oberon. Our swords are sworn in their protection. Will you and your group abide by this oath of honor I made in the name of Aurora clan?" Nodoka asked her, quietly her eyes hard and cold.

Qarie turned to the group with her. They talked for several moments. They then turned back to the leaders of the Aurora clan and the Queen of the Realm of Light. Her eyes dark and fathomless stared at Nodoka then turned red with fire as she stared at Rohn who had moved next to the queen. Rohn gulped but did not move. The elf then turned to the queen and with a slight nod answered Nodoka.

"We speak for our groups and as their ambassadors we accept this pledge of honor made by the leaders of the Aurora clan." The small group then lowered to their knees placing their weapons on the floor in front of Tatiana.

Nodoka turned to the queen who stared in shock at the group before her. She then looked to Nodoka and nodded her consent. Rohn opened his mouth to protest but shut it at the glare of raging fire that came from his queen. He glared at the Aurora matriarch and down at their newest members. A snarl grew on his face as they continued.

"Then rise and welcome to your new family! You may start moving into the valley whenever you want there is plenty of room but be warned Cerulean is not the only dragon living in the valley." The small group looked at her with awe as they rose to their feet.

"When you move in we will expect you to start your training. You will train us in your skills as we will train you in ours. Don't worry if not everyone can do magic or not, there is enough training in other things to compensate." Seran explained to the small group.

They nodded then bowed respectfully to their new clan leaders and their queen. They then took what fobs they needed and left the room. Rohn glared at them as they left. Aran watched them as well but for a different reason. Aran's eyes glowed with the burning heat of longing. He turned and stared at the pod of children a soft smile on his face.

No one in the group noticed but Kajri she watched him her eyebrow rising. Her attention was soon drawn to the battle between her son and her friend and ruler. No one noticed the entrance of King Oberon as he stepped from the shadows near the throne.

"Rohn I realized you are worried for my safety and the safety of the throne and I commend you for that. _HOWEVER_, I have given Nodoka and Seran the right to allow who they wish into their clan! Those becoming a part of the Aurora house know up front what is expected of them as promised by Nodoka and Seran. _Do not_ interfere again." The queen told him her eyes narrowing with anger.

"Your highness I apologize for my outburst, but I could not let you make another mistake that could destroy your throne and plunge Illondra in to civil unrest." Rohn answered her, his eyes cold and hard.

"What mistakes are you talking about?" The deep voice behind them asked.

Rohn turned to see the king standing behind him, his unwanted presence was evident in Rohn's eyes. Rohn however was smart enough not to say anything.

Oberon did not miss the look though and silently vowed to keep an eye on the high elf. He watched as Rohn turned toward the pod and pointed with disgust.

"YOU ARE ALLOWING THE CAUSE OF YOUR SON'S DEATH TO LIVE! NOT ONLY LIVE BUT TO BECOME A _WELCOMED_ PART OF OUR WORLD!" Rohn's face was distorted into a mask of pure rage.

Rohn put all his anger at his queen, all the stupid mistakes she had made into this one mistake. First when she married the King of the Shadow Realm, when she brought Ranko to her court. She also brought Nodoka to this world. When she gave Nodoka the position, he coveted. She banished his wife and her friends to earth. The list was extensive but mostly all little slights. Such as not agreeing with him when he knew she should.

The group turned toward the pod, when a tiny whimper escaped its walls followed by a deep 'shh'. Nodoka and Seran turned back toward Rohn their glares as cold as ice. Rohn ignored them, as they were nothing to him. His gaze fell on his queen. He took a step back when he saw that she glowed a bright blue. Her eyes burned with blue fire. Her magical aura growing so strong a small breeze was moving her hair and ruffling her dress slightly.

"It seems this is where I left it years ago!" The voice was deep and booming, it held sadness and anger.

"TUIK!" Kajri yelled and ran toward the man that just entered the throne room.

Tuik stood six feet five inches tall and had long silver gold hair that went to his waist. He wore it in a tight braid with a jade ring comb locking the braid in place. His eyes were pale sky blue and filled with warmth. His features were hansom with the sharp angular structure of the high elf. His build was muscular like a warrior. He wore black leather pants tucked into calf high hard-soled boots of the same color. He wore a light blue satin shirt that was wore loosely and tucked into the pants. Over the shirt, he wore a cotton royal blue vest that went to his ankles and was trimmed in silver.

Tuik gathered his wife into his arms and kissed her passionately. He seemed to forget where he was. A cough and a disgusted grunt brought his attention to his best friend Oberon and his angry son Rohn. He stepped forward his arm wrapped around the waist of his wife. Then a quacking stopped him up short. He looked down and saw two kittens sniffing at his black leather boots and a sapphire blue duck flapping its wings and glaring at them.

To Tuik it looked as if the duck was scolding the two kittens. A sly smile crossed his lips as he watched the duck herd the reluctant kittens back toward a fluttercorn and a conversion pod. His eyes widened at the rare sight of the fluttercorn. The quacking again drew his attention to the blue duck as it _lectured_ the two kittens.

Tuik's eyes suddenly narrowed and a dark green magical aura sprang up around him. He pushed his wife behind him and a dark green ball of magical lightning formed in his hand. He drew it back his gaze firmly fixed on the duck. Rohn watched a sardonic smile on his face.

"TUIK NO!" Kajri saw her husband intent and tried to stop him.

The two kittens saw and jumped in front of the duck and began to grow into their saber tooth tiger forms their eyes glowed with rage. Kiri joined them trying to protect her friends bonded. Kajri had a hold of Tuik's hand his eyes flashing rage as he tried to pull it free to destroy what his magical senses were telling him was evil.

"I would not recommend you harm the bonded of my daughter and son!" Tuik looked at where the voice came from.

His eyes fell on a woman of exceptional beauty. Her almond shaped sapphire blue eyes giving her an exotic look. Her bright red hair fell to her ankles and flowed around her body like silk. He dispelled his spell as she and a man he knew as Seran now stood in front of the blue duck. Both took a defensive stance, as if ready to fight for the evil blue behind them.

The fact the woman was brandishing a crystal glowing katana had not, gone unnoticed by Tuik. His eyebrow shot up as he felt the magic of Queen Tatiana coming from the sword in the woman's hands. He looked to his wife and friends with some confusion. Oberon smirked as if to say 'a lot has happened old friend'.

"Tuik dear this is Nodoka she is _Ranma's_ mother." Tuik's eyes widened in shock then turned to the queen and king.

The royal couple nodded at him with a warm smile. Rohn snarled, turned, and walked away in an angry huff. The group watched him leave many with looks of anger some with sadness and one with suspicion. Tuik turned his gaze back to Seran and Nodoka confusion still the strongest emotion on his face.

"Why do you protect a blue dragon!?" It was more of a statement of shock then a question.

"I will explain husband come let us walk for a few moments. If we may, your majesties we will return shortly." Tatiana and Oberon nodded their consent and watched as the two elves left deep in conversation.

The group turned to stare at the blue duck trying to go after Tuik but being held in place by the saber tooth Lava and Frost. A loud deep laugh drew their attention to the exit Kajri and Tuik took. Smile adorning their faces. The next noise caused the group to scowl at Rohn.

"ROHN'S WIFE DID WHAT!?" The anger was evident in the shout and Rohn seemed to try to meld into the shadows.

"WHERE ARE THEY I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" The rage in the voice was unmistakable as was the small scuffle to prevent Tuik's return.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A blanket full of partially eaten food was spread in the sand. One corner of the blanket flapped in the slight breeze. Two sets of footprints that led away from the blanket. They were headed toward the crashing sound of the waves. Two people stood ankle deep in the ocean the shorter woman leaning into the protective arms of her male companion. Her long bright red hair fluttered slightly in the wind while the main portion of her hair floated on the surface of the water.

They walked down the golden sand beach the crystal blue water lapped gently at their feet. The woman stopped forcing the man with her to stop as well. She turned and looked out across the water the setting sun filled the sky with a rainbow of colors. She then turned to face the man whose arms she was tightly embraced.

"Seran, do you think we did the right thing?" Nodoka asked her husband her back still toward him.

"In relation to what my dear?" He asked her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Allowing Mousse and Ukyo to come over? I mean both were a large part of Ranko's problems in her previous life. I am just afraid they will go back to their old ways." Nodoka's shoulders slumped as Seran wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I don't know beloved. I do know that there is something else going on with our children. I can feel it. I felt it when we entered the throne room yesterday." Seran turned his wife toward him his gaze hard and searching.

"There is another reason for Ukyo and _Micca_ to join us. The three of them are connected to one another long before the crossover. I do not know what it is but I felt it when I did the dream walk with Ranko and Micca." Nodoka looked at her husband in shock her hand gently caressing his cheek.

"In what way? Why didn't you say something?" Nodoka's eyes filled with hurt.

"That's just it I can't explain it, I don't understand it myself. Those three children are connected by their souls more than just soul mates or soul bonded. There is something else...something _divine_ in the connection." Seran told her as he pulled her tightly to him.

Nodoka thought about what Seran had said and she shivered in his arms. This caused Seran to tighten his grip around her. Nodoka's tears flowed as her mind raced with Seran's words.

['Something _divine_ he said. OH! KAMI-SAMA why can't you leave my child alone. Let her finally have some peace and happiness. They all deserve it!] She then pulled back and looked up at her husband s handsome face.

"What do you think the changes will be in the children?" She asked him, while her tears continued to flow.

"Don't worry beloved the children will be fine you will see. Now Tatiana sent us here for the day so you could relax. The children will be coming out in a day or two so stop worrying." Nodoka laughed with very little mirth.

"I can do nothing but worry." She said as she looked out across the waters. Seran pulled her tighter to him her head resting against his chest.

Seran laid his head down on top of Nodoka his cheek resting against the top of her head. His grip on his wife tightened as he felt her shudder with quiet sobs. His one hand moved to cup her face. He turned his head slightly and kissed the top of her head, 'shhing' into her hair.

"Seran _what if_ I am wrong for allowing the other two to join us! I don't want Ranko's first chance at happiness destroyed!" Her statement was whispered through sobs into her husband's chest.

"I mean if they do we can't send them back to earth they can t return to being humans. I don't want Ranko to go through what she did before we crossed over. She needs a new life and a happy stable home." Nodoka sobbed as she watched the sun slowly set.

"Nodoka, you know the lives they led. Their lives in one way or another were so much the same that they all deserve the right to relive them with good parents. Then there is what Corellon told us about the Egyptian goddesses. The children have a destiny to fulfill and it is one that is done together." Seran's grip tightened, when he felt Nodoka stiffen.

"Why my children why must they be the ones to have this destiny thrust upon them. Why can't the Kami fight their, own battles? Why must Ranko and her friends always be the ones they use!?" Nodoka's tears dried as the heat from her aura turned them to vapor.

Seran just smiled and bent down and kissed his wife. Her aura winked out as she looked into his eyes as his lips closed in on hers. He kissed her deeply for several minutes. The gentle waves lapped against their ankles. He pulled away slightly and looked earnestly into her eyes. His gaze searched hers for his answer.

"Nodoka, they are our children now, they are no more then babes. They will grow healthy, happy, and loved. Something they were not given in their mortal life. You and I will make them into a family; they have already let their past lives fall behind them. We must do the same; I know that Ukyo and _Mousse_ caused _Ranma_ great hardship and pain in his previous life. That life is gone now and so is your son. That previous life killed him, as it did Ukyo and Mousse." Seran stared deeply into his wife's eyes, he watched her emotions flicker quickly through her eyes.

"They are starting a new life one that has made many changes in them and those around them. Give our children a chance my love let them show you that you made the right choice in allowing them the wondrous gift of a new beginning." He watched as Nodoka mulled his words over in her mind.

Seran watched as the love for Ranko and the fear of what might happen with the other two warred on his wife's face. He also watched as her growing love for their new son and soon to be daughter slowly showed itself. He smiled when she looked up to him and smiled brightly at him. He pulled her into another passionate kiss, lifting her in his arms; he turned and headed for their picnic blanket.

"IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU NOTICED I WAS HERE!" Seran stopped dead, he and Nodoka staring wide eyed at their guest.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane slowly walked to the special training she was being forced to take. Nabiki walked with her to make sure she went and to see if there was anything she wanted to be trained in. She missed many of the extracurricular activities growing up. Nabiki watched her little sister closely yesterday was a hard day for her. She learned she was not, the best Akane though still refused to believe that. She lost her fianc for good this time. Kuno had stepped up his attempt to capture the fair Akane Tendo's heart and this morning her little sister learned her first crush was marrying Kasumi. Nabiki just shook her head.

Nabiki's brow furrowed as she remembered the reaction of her family to Kasumi's news this morning. Nabiki snorted in disgust not believing what had happened. She looked to her younger sister and a flash of anger crossed her face but did not stay there long.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Everyone was sitting at the table, drooling over the food Kasumi had placed on the table. However, no one touched it as the Tendo matriarch had forbidden it. She sat at the end of the table across from her father, nervously looking from her father to Akane. She looked at Nabiki who smiled and gave her a slight nod to get started. Kasumi took a deep breath and looked at her family a small shy smile appeared on her face.

"While I was cooking breakfast this morning, I had a visitor." She paused and looked at the semi-bored faces before her, only Nabiki seemed interested, a proud smile on her face.

"It was...um...ah...mynewfiance!" Kasumi blurted out then rose quickly from the table and bolted for the kitchen to get more tea.

Nabiki watched her go a smirk on her face. She shook her head and a small chuckle escaped her. Not the normal sarcastic chuckle she usually gave but one of mirth and happiness. This did not, go unnoticed by her little sister and father.

Soun and Akane watched as the unflappable woman scurried away like a frightened mouse. Their brows creased with concentration as they deciphered what Kasumi had told them. Nabiki watched them curiously her keen eye picking up their thought processes. She followed them by the emotions flashing across their faces. She watched first as Akane realized what was said then their father. Their reactions surprised her as she thought they would be happy for the eldest daughter.

"WHAT!" Akane and Soun screamed together.

"KASUMI!" They two Tendos shouted another simultaneous cry.

Kasumi slowly returned to the table a pot of tea in her hands. She knelt down next to Nabiki while placing the tea on the table. She then clasped her hands in her lap and bowed her head, her eyes filling with tears. Nabiki reached over, took her older sister s hand, and squeezed it. Kasumi looked up at her younger sister and smiled sadly at her. Nabiki then turned her Ice Queen gaze on Soun and Akane who deflated slightly and returned to their positions at the table.

"Kas...Kasumi who has done this?" Soun asked with a slight stutter of fear as his middle daughter glared at him.

"I have _excepted_ the proposal of Dr. Ono Tofu. We will hopefully be married quickly so we can start a new life together." Kasumi told him her gaze hard and her back straight as she took strength to stand up against her father from Nabiki.

The cracking of porcelain was heard. Kasumi and Nabiki looked to see Akane squeezing her tea cup to the point of breaking. Soun stared at his eldest daughter a myriad of emotions running across his face. One of which was fear, that passed when he looked at Akane then at the food on the table. The other and the one that settled in was anger.

"I FORBID IT! YOU MUST STAY AND TAKE CARE OF US! WE ARE YOUR RESPONSIBILITY, UNTIL THEY ARE MARRIED AND I AM WITH YOUR MOTHER!" Soun's demon head formed around him as he shouted at Kasumi.

Nabiki watched anxiously as the happiness she saw that morning in her big sister's eyes began to fade. She looked to Akane for help but she did not get any. Akane's head was bowed and Nabiki could see the tears forming but her aura was blazing so brightly that they evaporated before even leaving her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU! HE SHOULD BE MINE! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN SADDLED WITH THAT SEX CHANGING PREVERT!" Akane's fist clenched and unclenched as her aura got darker and darker.

Kasumi stood and walked toward Akane her gaze as hard as diamonds. Nabiki tried to stop her but could not. Kasumi stood a few feet from her little sister her eyes flashing rage. An aura blazed around Kasumi its shifting colors between green and blue. Her family stood shocked their mouths hung opened. Akane's aura winked out. The whole family began to shake with fright as a ghostly image of Kimiko Tendo superimposed itself over her.

"I will _not_ have you address me in that manner! Tofu-sensei _was NEVER_ yours. Your violent nature toward Ranma disgusted him! I was forced into the role as mother and I took it gladly to help my sisters grow happy and healthy. Well I failed didn't I? Well at least one sister has learned from her mistakes." Kasumi's aura grew brighter as she looked from Soun to Akane, a warm smile crossed her lips when she gazed at Nabiki.

"You have done nothing but dishonor our family with your unwarranted attacks on poor Ranma, now to protect him from you the Faerie folk have claimed him. He however still showed he cared for you by stopping his father from stealing all that we had. You are not happy though are you? You got your wish Ranma is out of your life, but that messes things up, doesn't it Akane? You have no one to blame _your_ mistakes on, due you Akane! There is no one here for you to poison with that _slop_ you call food." Kasumi s eyes had narrowed to tiny slits as ten years of oppression escaped her.

The family just stared at Kasumi as if she had sprouted two heads. In a weird sort of way, she had the ghostly image of Kimiko still stood over her. It scowled at her family disgust evident on her beautiful ghostly face. True tears filled Soun's eyes as he stared at his daughter/wife, his heart broke as it was Kimiko's voice he heard, accusing him. It was not that of his enslaved daughter Kasumi.

"You are a fool little sister Ranma loved you, he _KILLED_ for you! Yet you would never give him the one thing he craved. The one thing he needed most of all from you! You could not give him your unconditional love and trust. No you saved all your trust and caring for that dishonorable Hibiki boy! Who slept in your bed and tried you kill your fianc ." Tears rolled down Kasumi's face slowly drying due to her glowing blue-green aura.

"I will marry Ono Tofu and when we are married I will leave this house and not return. Until then I am the eldest and as such _YOU_ will start your special training classes today or you will find somewhere else to live! I have had it with you and father! He nearly cost us our home and freedom. When he blindly turning everything over to that _bastard_ Genma Saotome. A collective gasp escaped everyone at Kasumi's chosen words.

You and your temper have cost us just as much! You stole from us our future brother!" Kasumi's eyes suddenly widened with shock.

The group watched as the ghost of Kimiko stepped forward into Kasumi's field of vision. Kasumi stared at the image of her mother. She slowly reached out to touch her beloved mother but her hand touched only air. Kimiko smiled at her eldest pride evident on her face. Though they had not seen her mouth move, they heard her voice in their hearts and mind.

{I am sorry daughter, but you needed to release those emotions or you and your beloved Ono could never be happy. You did a wonderful job in my absence, but it was not your job to undertake nor was it Nabi-chan's to take over the finances. I am ashamed that your father allowed this to happen, but now it is up to him to run _his_ family.} Kimiko tried to stroke Kasumi's face but she had no substance and her hand passed harmlessly through her daughter.

{AKANE! You will do as you are told and DO NOT ever raise your voice against Kas-chan again!} Kimiko told her youngest without even bothering to look at her.

{You will now get ready for your classes and when you see _Ranko_ again _YOU WILL_ apologize to her for your behavior toward her when she was your fianc !} Kimiko faded away as she finished her last command her family felt the pain of her loss again, as they all broke down into body wracking sobs.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Nabiki looked again at her sister jealousy would had flashed across her face as their mother had at least talked to her. Instead, a small smile crossed her lips as she remembered her mother's parting words to only her.

{"Nabs-chan I was ashamed of what you became, but now I have nothing but pride for you. You showed true strength by confessing your wrongs and working to change them. Good luck daughter I will watch over you."} She was brought from her mother s praise by a shout nearby.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW! RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The familiar battle cry brought both girls to an abrupt halt.

Akane's battle aura flared as she stomped off toward the voice cracks appearing in the concrete as she went. Nabiki watched her, sadness flashing quickly across her face. She realized her sister's dream of being a great martial artist will always be out of her reach and leave her nothing but a bully.

Nabiki followed Akane in the hopes she could prevent her little sister from killing the lost boy. She rounded the corner Akane had turned, stopped, and stared in shock. There in front of her glowing sister groveled Ryoga. He was prostrating himself on the ground in front of her mumbling his usual excuse.

"Akane-san it is all Ranma's fault." He repeated this continually.

Nabiki's eyebrow shot up as she watched Akane's aura blink out and Akane s face soften. She grew angry while she watched her sister aid the lost boy to his feet and smile sweetly at him. This caused Ryoga to start the fantasy playing in his mind (Fantasy #27 Akane smiled at me!). Nabiki's aura flared into existence.

"Its alright Ryoga I should have known that pervert was behind all of this." Nabiki blew a major blood vessel.

She stormed up to Akane pushing Ryoga roughly. She did not however notice she pushed him some thirty yards away. Nabiki then slapped Akane sending her twice as far. Nabiki watched shocked for a moment then quickly regained her composer and anger. She stormed over to her sister.

"I guess strength runs in the family!" Nabiki snarled down at her sister who had hit a wall and was sitting on the ground.

"WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION THIS MORNING? HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE HIM! HE LIED TO YOU; HE SLEPT IN YOUR BED! FOR KAMI SAKE _HE_ SAW YOU NAKED AND YOU TAKE HIS SIDE AGAINST RANMA!" Nabiki screamed at her cringing sister.

"You will never change little sister you will always believe the world will revolve around you, but you had better change and quick because we won't tolerate it any longer." Nabiki's eyes flashed rage her aura blazing almost black.

Nabiki leaned down and grabbed Akane roughly by her arm. She began to haul the fallen girl to her feet, her anger still evident in her eyes. Akane gasped out in pain as Nabiki squeezed her arm and the aura began to burn through the sleeve of her dress.

"YOU LEAVE AKANE ALONE!" Ryoga charged Nabiki his umbrella drawn and ready to crash into her untrained body.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki watched her eyes wide with horror as Ryoga charged her. Akane still caught in Nabiki's grip. Nabiki's aura had vanished with a pop. Akane s emotions ran between, 'it is about time the bitch got some of her own back!' To 'OM MY GOD SHE WON'T SURVIVE AN ATTACK FROM RYOGA!' Akane tried to move to break free of her sister s grasp. She had to help her sister but her body would not answer her call to action.

"RYOGA NO!" She was only able to call out, as Ryoga's umbrella arced down toward Nabiki's head.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The castle was busy in its daily routine, the servants, and maintenance workers moving around the pod at a safe distance. Tatiana would giggle if one of them strayed to close to the pod and a small electric shock crashed into their posteriors. Cerulean never shot a bolt that would harm anyone. Just one that would let them know they were to close for his comfort.

She was glad to have gotten Seran and Nodoka to take a short day trip since the children would not be out for at least another day. Their nerves were frazzled and after what happened the day before, they needed to get away.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Kajri and Tuik returned to the throne room. Tuik glared angrily at his son who cringed slightly but stood his ground. Tuik walked up in front of his king and queen and bowed deeply to them. He then turned and bowed just as deeply to the Aurora leaders.

"FATHER!" Tuik stood and faced his angry son.

"How can you bow to _her_! She is nothing but a mongrel her and those three rotten brats! After what they did to my Miya you should be...!" He was cut off by a cold and arctic glare from his father.

"You're lucky I was not here when your wife and the hags she hangs around hurt that child. I would have demanded they be put to _death_!" Tuik snarled at his son gasps were heard throughout the throne room.

Nodoka turned to face the pod her eyebrow raised in curiosity. Seran turned with her and watched as she approached the pod with halting steps. Seran followed her. They both knelt by the pod the rest of the group finally noticing their actions.

"Nodoka what is it? What is wrong?" Tatiana asked with worry as she saw the tears as they flowed down the woman's face.

Nodoka reached out and touched the pod. They watched as it moved and expanded slightly as if someone inside was trying to reach out to her. Seran leaned in moving his hand toward the bulge. He and Nodoka touched it at the same time.

A bright light flashed from the pod and covered the two Aurora adults. The whole room was quiet and in shock as they watched the events unfold. The light was mostly white but there was a blue-green tint to it. The glow covered the adults completely for no more than a few seconds then faded.

"I heard her call to me!" Nodoka whispered as she gently caressed the pod.

"Our telepathic link has finally returned." Nodoka looked to her husband tears flowing down her face.

"What was that glow Nodoka can she tell, you?" Kajri asked before anyone else could.

Nodoka looked to the pod. She knelt quietly as if talking to someone inside. It was not Nodoka, that had answered however. Everyone was surprised including Nodoka and himself as Seran replied to the question.

"It was the combined auras of the children. They can hear what is going on and they wanted a stronger connection with us. The auras bonded us with our children strengthening Nodoka's link with Ranko and bringing it back to her. It also added links to Micca and Ukyo. They also added me to the connection." Seran did not look up as he just stared at the pod before him, and like his wife gently stroked its surface.

"Oberon is that possible? I mean without our help?" Tatiana asked her gaze falling nervously upon the pod.

"I told you, you would rue the day you brought these _humans_ into our midst." Rohn snarled as he stared at the pod.

"I suppose it is quite possible since they combined their skills. I do not know enough about the use of their life force to understand it completely." Oberon glared at Rohn then answered his wife.

"I may be able to help explain it." The group turned at the deep voice to see Cerulean in human form.

"I have been sensing a strange mix of power inside the pod. It is not only the magic you used to encase them but also that of the Egyptian goddesses that visited last night." Cerulean raised an eyebrow at the scream that came from the elves in front of him.

"WHAT! WHAT GODDESSES!" The simultaneous shouts carried far down the corridors of the castle.

"During our watch last night Bastet and Sekhmet paid us a visit. They came brought gifts to the children with a special blessing and gift. They told Corellon Larethian and us that the children were now their Avatars. That at their births these three were linked with a special soul bonding by the gods." The group gasped and stared wide eyed at the pod.

"NNNOOOO! WHY CAN'T THEY LEAVE MY CHILD ALONE!" Nodoka wailed as Seran wrapped his arms around her.

"They are to be the generals of the gods as there is to be a battle against an evil the gods cannot fight alone." Cerulean continued as if Nodoka did not even speak.

"Did they say when the children would be needed?" Oberon asked his voice cracking over the word children.

"No just that they would be and that they are now the avatars of the cat goddesses. There is more the goddess gave the two new children access to the Neko-ken and they will need to train with the Caiteny. Then after Bastet left Sekhmet gave them another gift one I do not know what it was." Cerulean said shaking his head.

Tuik watched the ancient blue in front of him he had not believed his wife when she told him of the curses being transferred to the blue. He could not deny it now for only Reds have the ability to shape shift into elf form, of the chromatic dragons. Tuik had squinted, his eyes as he stared and noticed a strange sheen to the blue's hair. He could not place it but he would have to figure it out later.

"Nodoka dear, why don't you and Seran take some time for yourselves? You can take a picnic lunch and go to the beach for the day." Tatiana suggested softly to the sobbing woman.

"No! I can't leave my children they need me!" Nodoka whispered, as she held tighter to her husband.

"Come beloved they are not ready for us let us go and relax tomorrow they should come forth and if Ukyo is anything like Ranko and Micca we're going to need all our strength." The last statement got a chuckle from the distraught woman.

Seran helped Nodoka to her feet. Tatiana motioned for a servant to fetch a picnic lunch for the couple. Seran held Nodoka to him as she looked over her shoulder and stared down at her children.

{Take care my darlings your father and I will be back soon!} She told her children

{Yes, and behave if you come out before we get back!} Seran added although never having the ability it felt kind of silly thinking at the pod.

"WE WILL MOMMA AND POPPA!" The children s three distinct voices echoed in their parents minds.

Seran stared in awe at the pod the others watching him and the Aurora matriarch closely. She laughed, sounding like a hundred crystal bells. She leaned up and kissed the cheek of her husband, then shook her head at his expression.

"Don't worry dear you will get use to it, we both will." She laughed again as the servant returned with the basket.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

"Eeep!" Tatiana jumped slightly when a hand was laid on her shoulder.

She turned to see her husband smiling at her; she smiled back and leaned into his embrace. She did not care if it was proper or not. Oberon wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her to him tighter. He then encased them in shadows to give them a bit of privacy.

"Ahm Hmm!" Two exasperated sighs escaped the shadowy blob next to the Aurora pod.

Oberon pulled back the shadows from his wife and lowered their intensity around himself. The royal couple turned and faced a glaring Rohn. They both dared him to say anything, but he was showing good judgment and kept his mouth shut this time. He did however add it to his list of mistakes Tatiana was making.

"The Gray Wolf Clan has arrived and wishes an audience and to see the _pod_!" Rohn's disgust was evident.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Gray Wolf clan entered the throne room and walked toward the royal couple of Illondra. Mychol bowed to his king and queen soon followed by the rest of his family. Oberon and Tatiana acknowledged them and they stood to face them.

"Welcome Clan Gray Wolf! What can we do for you?" Oberon knew what they wanted but he went through the formality anyway.

"Greetings sire, we have come to be with our son and daughter at the rebirth of their children. Where are they?" Mychol looked around for Seran and Nodoka.

"We sent them on a picnic, they were getting too stressed, and it was affecting them and the children." Tatiana explained to the clan before her.

The Gray Wolf patriarch looked at her confused, as did the others. Oberon explained what they were told by Cerulean and that some how the children had managed to connect themselves telepathically with their parents.

"WOW!" They all turned to see the excited look on the face of Corsan's son Erin.

*SNORT!* Twin snorts of disgust came from Jara and her daughter Yirko.

Tatiana scowled at the two who gave her no notice. They were busy looking around the royal palace with greedy eyes. Jara stared haughtily at the high elves in the room. She enjoyed the fact she now had the clout of the Gray Wolf clan and planned to use it to get even with those that had banished her.

Yirko just looked at the opulence of the throne room then looked at the high elves around the room looking for a suitable mate that would make her a part of all this. Each time her eyes alighted on a prospect either they or their parents would scowl at her and turn their backs on her.

Yirko looked to the pod and decided that they were the cause of the snubbing. She walked toward the pod her eyes narrowed. The adults were not paying attention to the young half-breed. Her movements however, had not, gone unnoticed.

"There snubbing of me is all your fault! I will fix it so they will accept me!" Yirko spat out in a guttural whisper.

She pulled her leg back and prepared to start kicking the pod when a bolt of lightening struck the girl and sent her flaying into her mother. Jara examined her daughter who was scorched but still breathing.

"I WANT THAT BEAST DESTROYED!" Jara shouted as she pointed to the blue duck standing in front of the pod.

Oberon and Tatiana stared in shock at the young Gray Wolf girl then to the blue duck. They watched as he transformed into his human form. This caused gasps from the Gray Wolf clan, as they had not known he could do that.

Jara gulped as the blue hair elf before her continued to grow. She pulled her daughter toward her and scooted on her behind toward her husband. Corsan tried to hide the smirk on his face. The ancient blue now stood before the throne, it took up a third of the giant throne room its bulk mostly over the pod of Aurora children.

"THE NEXT TIME THE LITTLE VERMIN TRIES TO DESTROY MY BONDED I WILL USE MY FULL POWER AND FRY HER TO A CRISP. I GIVE THIS AS A WARNING TO ALL! I WILL NO LONGER TOLERATE THE MISTREATMENT OF MY SOUL BONDED...OR THEIR FAMILY!" Cerulean looked down at the young elf girl wrapped up in her mother's embrace, everyone in the throne room could tell the last part of his threat was an after thought to appease his soul bonded.

"I thank you Cerulean for protecting my grandchildren, believe me it shall not happen again." Yiri told the blue as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his flank.

Cerulean looked down at the matriarch of the Gray Wolf clan. He instinctively read her thoughts when she touched him. He sensed her acceptance of this as she stood there making contact with him. Cerulean nodded his head and returned to his duck form.

The clan watched as the fluttercorn and two kittens showed themselves. They watched as they made a protective circle around the pod. The family stared at the menagerie of animals. Corsan could not hold it in any longer and his deep laughter filled the room.

"I apologize my liege but the duck I can understand as a protector for the pod but a fluttercorn and two kittens? I know the fluttercorn has some magic defensive at best but, BWHAHAHAHA!" Corsan could not finish as his laughter took over.

The fluttercorn narrowed its eyes at the uncle of her friend and savior. She remembered the time Ranko took time from her training schedule and began to teach her to better defend herself.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Ranko and Kiri entered the now familiar training grounds she had been using. It was farther away from her new home but she did not want any interruptions. Ranko put down her backpack and began to set up the small tent. She had planned to be here awhile. The note she left told her family what she was going to do just not where.

"Well Kiri are you ready to start your first day of training?" Ranko asked as she turned from the now completed tent.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kiri watched as Ranko blurred into action and set up the tent and camp in less than a minute. She looked at her friend confusion on her young face. She remembered when Ranko decided to start to train her, it was just after they returned from Silverfire's island but nothing to strenuous.

"What we have been doing thus far was to get you ready for this type of training. You took real well to the use of you ki to strengthen your body and increase your speed. You re now almost as fast as me!" Ranko said with a smile.

Kiri nodded, as she was the _fastest_ fluttercorn on Illondra now. Her wings were now like Ranko's much stronger and extremely hard to damage. The techniques and meditation skills she was taught helped her to learn to heal herself at a faster rate too. Kiri also noticed she was stronger. Whereas before the training she could barely fly carrying Ranko now she could carry Ranko, Micca and Cerulean duck.

"What we're going to do is teach you to shoot chi blasts so you have a distance weapon. We will also work a little on helping to be able to shoot while flying though that might take more time then we will have here. Now since you have been doing those techniques I taught you have built up a large reserve." Ranko told her friend as she took her sensei demeanor on.

"You will still need to continue with those techniques as well as the meditation. They help you to practice to retain your focus. When you start projecting chi your reserves will diminish very rapidly. As you continue to do the blasts though you will become stronger and build up even greater stores of power." The young Sylph explained sounding wise beyond her years.

Kiri looked at her and concentrated on what she was saying. She nodded her understanding and Ranko smiled at her. Ranko then led her to the base of the mountain and began to glow. Kiri followed suit. Kiri s aura matched her it was a blue and white aura. Ranko could not tell what emotion she was using but whenever the fluttercorn showed her aura it felt cool and serene.

"Very good Kiri, now you need a focal point. I use my hands and then shout the name of the attack it helps in my concentration, though it isn't needed. Let s start by using your horn. We can try other things later ok." Ranko explained and smiled when her friend understood.

"Now concentrate and use your mind to push your aura to the tip of your horn. You want to build the power up and let it grow. Try to hold it there until you feel you are ready to explode yourself." Ranko expanded her senses to be able to read Kiri's progress.

"Good Kiri you learn fast, kinda like me!" Ranko smiled at her student as she watched her do what she was told.

Ranko watched as the tip of the fluttercorn s horn began to glow blue and white. The colors swirled like a storm waiting to explode. Ranko sensed the fluttercorn was just about ready to release her built up of power.

"Now Kiri we are going to only deal with a single blast like a ball of chi. Once you have built up your reserves we will then create a stream of chi and other types of blasts for you ok." Ranko explained the fluttercorn barely nodding as the strain of holding the blast was getting too much for her.

"That's it Kiri keep holding it. I know it's hard but this is the fastest way to build up your strength in using blasts. You won't be as exhausted after you fire." Ranko told her as she watched the blue and white glow grow larger.

Ranko watched her friend, the sweat was beading down the animal s face. Its eyes were glazed while it concentrated on holding the blast until told to let it go. Kiri could feel her hold on the blast weakening and she reached inside of her looking for more power to keep the control on the blast.

Ranko smiled as she sensed her friend looking for more strength to control and maintain the chi blast. Ranko's smile broadened as her little friend found it. Ranko then stood off to the side and waited for Kiri's blast to build even more power. Her smile never left her face.

"Ok, Kiri aim your horn at any of the boulders. Then release your hold and at the same time use your mind to _push_ the chi from you." Ranko instructed her friend.

Ranko watched as Kiri tried to do what she was told. The fluttercorn released the death grip she had on the power forming at the tip of her horn and with all her mental strength, she pushed the power from her body toward her target. The blast shot forward a basketball size ball of swirling blue and white chi. It hit the rock and a spider web of cracks appeared on its surface.

Kiri looked at the damage she did and hung her head in disappointment. She looked up as Ranko cheered at her accomplishment. Ranko ran to her weakened friend and gave her a tight hug.

"YOU DID GREAT KIRI!" Ranko told her excitedly as she ran to take a closer look at the damage.

The face of the boulder was now littered with a webbing of cracks in some places chunks of the boulder had even fallen out. Ranko turned a smile bright on her face. That smile fell away when she saw the sadness of her friend.

"Don't be sad Kiri for your first time you did fantastic! Now all we need to do is continue this way for a few days. The more you shoot chi the more powerful it becomes and the stronger you get." Ranko told her happily, as she hugged her friend tightly.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Kiri scowled at the laughing gray elf his laughter infectious as his wife and daughter joined in. However, Jara and Yirko were laughing as an insult to the rare creature.

Mychol and Yiri watched as the fluttercorn began to glow a swirling mass of blue and white. They looked to their king and queen who just stared in wide-eyed awe. The Gray Wolf patriarch and matriarch stepped back toward the throne as the glow began to form on the tip of the horn.

The couple did not even have time to shout a warning when the light erupted from the fluttercorn's horn like a bullwhip. The fluttercorn moved her head in a side-to-side motion causing the chi whip to lash out across Corsan, Jara and Yirko. Erin saw the shot coming as he had not been laughing and he ducked behind the throne.

The chi hit his parents and sister and sent them all flaying to the opposite side of the throne room. They hit the wall and fell in a jumble of arms and legs. Erin whistled low and long as he stepped out from behind the throne his eyes wide with awe and longing.

"WOW! I wonder if Ranko could teach me to do that!" The little elf boy whispered.

He turned at the touch to his shoulder and saw the fluttercorn standing behind him. Her gaze glared at his family as they tried to stand. They both turned at a much deeper baritone laughter. This time Mychol was the one laughing. He walked up to his grandson and Kiri.

"Well Corsan I guess the fluttercorn can protect the pod after all. Do you want to laugh at the kittens now to see what they can do to protect the Aurora children?" Mychol chuckled as his son finally stood and glared at him.

"No thanks, once was enough!" Corsan glared at the fluttercorn but it quickly changed from anger to admiration.

"It seems my niece can train anyone." He stated as he walked away from his still struggling daughter and wife.

The two stared daggers at him as he left them to untangle themselves. They finally rose and not looking at the other elves in the room headed back to the throne. They tried to walk with dignity but were unable to as the back of Jara's dress had gotten caught in her undergarment and gave the throne room a clear view of her under things. Jara shivered at the coldness of the room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Seran put his wife down and stood in front of her protectively as they stared into the maul of the ancient copper dragon. It stood up from its reclined position and stared at the leaders of the Aurora clan.

"SO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DESTROYED BLACKFIRE! I AM IMPRESSED A HUMAN COULD DO SUCH A THING!" The dragon stated with little sincerity.

"My wife is a Sylph and if you do not want the same fate I would suggest you leave." Seran told the ancient copper hearing the mockery in its tone.

"AWW, JUST AS I HAVE HEARD! I SENSE GREAT POWER IN THE TWO OF YOU! IF I AM TO ALSO BELIEVE YOUR SPAWN IS EVEN MORE SO!" The copper stated with a raised eyebrow.

Nodoka was getting angry she thought the metallic dragons were supposed to be good. This one seemed to be very rude and condescending. She did not like him insulting her child. Her aura flared around her as she drew her crystal katana from her weapon space.

The dragon's eyebrow shot up when he spotted as Nodoka glowed a bright blue. He was even more amazed when she reached up her sleeve and pulled a large crystal sword from it. He stared at the glowing sword a rainbow of light emanating from it. Seran tried to restrain his wife but he was not sure he really wanted to do so.

"SILVERFIRE WAS RIGHT YOU TWO ARE VERY PROTECTIVE OF YOUR DAUGHTER AS YOU SHOULD BE! I HEAR SHE HAS EVEN TAMED THE DARK SPAWN CERULEAN." The laughter from the dragon shook the ground they were standing on.

Nodoka and Seran took flight as they stared at the dragon anger glowing on their faces. The dragon stared back he quickly quieted as he saw Seran was now glowing a dark midnight blue and had his sword drawn as well.

[NOW WHERE DID HE GET THAT? MUST HAVE THE SAME ABILITY AS HIS MATE.] The copper thought in passing as he leaned his head toward the flying couple.

"WHERE DO YOU HIDE THOSE THINGS!?" The aged copper asked as he weaved and bobbed to try and look up the two Sylphs sleeves.

The ancient copper was the color of copper and was just as big as Cerulean, about the size of a four story building. His wings where laid flat against his back and would shift from time to time as if trying to get comfortable. His face was slightly longer then Silverfire and he had two long tentacles hanging from the end of his nose. They were just behind his nostrils and looked like a thin mustache. They hung down about ten feet and curled at the end. His eyes were a dark coppery brown and he had horn like eyebrows that were pointing toward his back.

On his chest, he had three long gash marks that looked to be very old wounds. He probably received then in a fight with another dragon. The dragon shifted his weight slightly and Nodoka noticed that his left flank was bleeding and oozing acid, which was still eating at his wound.

"OH MY!" Nodoka quickly put her sword away and pulled a black pouch from her weapon space.

She flew toward the wound so fast that it took the dragon several moments to realize she was gone. He figured it out when he felt her place something on his opened wound.

*HHHIIISSSSS!* "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WOMAN TRYING TO KILL ME!" He snarled out but made no move to stop her.

Seran watched as Nodoka tended the dragon for a moment. He smiled at the creature's outburst then flew down to help his wife a chuckle escaping him. The dragon snarled at him and Seran showing what else he learned from his beloved daughter stuck his tongue out at the old copper.

"HUMPFT!" The dragon said as it was all he could think to do at such treatment.

With Cerulean and Silverfire, a part of their lives the Aurora family took to carrying herbs and potions that would protect or help heal them of dragon attacks. Nodoka routed around in her black leather pouch another bag of holding she purchased from Raist. She used it to store her medical supplies.

She wanted to use magic but Raist had warned her that although fighting spells work ok against the behemoths, other spells tend to have adverse effects. Fighting spells are designed to cause damage and are one-time deals. Other spells such as healing try to affect the dragon itself and because of their magical origins do not work, as they should.

She found what she was looking for. She pulled out a medium sized bottle of blue crystal, with a narrow neck and wide squat base. She pulled the protective wrapping from the bottle then poured the contents onto the wrapping. She then placed it carefully against the still festering wound.

She was careful not to get the acid on herself. The thick greenish potion adhered to the wound and Nodoka watched as tendrils of white smoke rose from the wound. She watched as the potion of herbs and plants began to neutralize the acid still in the wound.

"GGGGRRRROOOOWWWWLLL!" The dragon roared as it burned (Dani: much like alcohol on an open sore), he thought much worse than the acid.

"Oh hush up you big baby!" Responded Nodoka as she took the next potion from Seran.

Seran had been routing in his pouch for the next potion his wife would need. He used it for salve that he kept in a filigree silver box that looked like a small treasure chest. Ranko had it made for him for his birthday. The box had was inlaid with the Aurora family crest on the lid. It was also lined to hold whatever salve or thick potion he wanted to store in it.

He handed the small chest, which was about four inches long, by two and half inches wide by three inches tall to his wife. The cloth used to protect it in his bag of holding was now being used to apply the salve to the clean wound. The sigh of relief from the dragon caused the couple to smile.

Between them, they did not have enough bandages to cover the wound so they just left it uncovered. It would not take long to heal as once the acid had been removed the dragon's own healing powers had been able to start healing it. The salve would help aid the dragon and keep the wound clean.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR KINDNESS, ALTHOUGH I DID NOT DESERVE IT AFTER MY RUDE BEHAIVOR!" The dragon stated a little embarrassed at his rudeness.

"Don't worry about it with a wound like that we can understand why you were so...cranky." Seran told the dragon with a warm smile.

"I AM CALLED WIND RAVEN! I HAD HEARD OF YOUR CLAN AND WAS ON MY WAY TO THE CASTLE TO ASK TO JOIN YOUR CLAN! I AM ALONE NOW AND WANTED TO BELONG AGAIN TO A FAMILY! I WAS ATTACKED BY A BLACK ON THE WAY HERE! NORMALLY I CAN SHRUG OFF THEIR ATTACKS SINCE I AM ALSO AN ACID BREATHER! HOWEVER, THE CUR SLASHED OPEN, MY FLANK FIRST! HE WON'T BE DOING THAT ANY MORE!" Wind Raven told the couple as he laid, down on the ground next to them.

Nodoka looked at her husband and he nodded his consent. They then turned back to the giant lizard and bowed to him. Wind Raven lifted his head slight confusion glowing from his face. Nodoka stepped forward, reached into her weapon space, and pulled a small item from it.

She then turned to her husband confused as to how Wind Raven would use what she had clasped in her hands. He just smiled at her and took the item. He turned toward Wind Raven and held out the small Aurora crest fob to the dragon.

"We would be honored to have a member such as you in our clan. These fobs were given as a gift for our growing clan by the families and survivors of Blackfire's attacks. They tell all you are of our clan and will be protected and avenged. You would honor our clan by accepting this as a token of your honored standing as a member of the Aurora clan?" Seran finished and placed the small fob in the dragon's clawed hand.

Wind Raven looked down at the tiny crest his eyes focused on the kaleidoscope effect of the background colors. He stared at them losing his mind in their hypnotic flashings. He pulled himself from his self-induced trance. He turned the small crest over.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Seran and Nodoka watched, as Wind Raven seemed fascinated by the small object. They watched as he put it face down in his claw. They gaped as it had begun to glow a coppery color. They stared in fascination as Wind Raven took the three by one and half inch fob, and placed it against his forehead. His claw glowed, even a brighter copper. When he removed his claw, the fob was now embedded in his forehead and the pewter chain wrapped around his head like a ringlet crown.

The two Sylphs stared wide eyed at the dragon, their faces a mask of awe. Then they gathered their things and took off toward the castle of their king and Queen. Wind Raven behind them. The sun shining off the newly implanted crest.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane closed her eyes, as she had not wanted to see her sister killed before her. When she had not heard the sound of Ryoga's umbrella hitting her sister's head she opened her eyes. She gasped at the sight before her.

Nabiki stood there rooted to the spot her eyes closed and her face serene while she waited to join their mother. Next to her Ryoga strained to bring his umbrella down on the frozen girl's head. She looked around and saw nothing but was thankful because she knew she would not want something happening to her sister even if she was a bitch sometimes.

Akane watched as Ryoga continued to try to kill her sister. Her aura blazed around her drawing the lost boy's attention to her. Akane pulled Nabiki's grip from her arm and rose. Nabiki's wrist still in her hand she pulled the noncombatant Nabiki behind her. Ryoga gulped as Akane's anger was now directed at him.

"HOW DARE YOU! FOR YEARS RANMA COMPLAINED YOU WERE NO TRUE MARTIAL ARTIST AND NOW I CAN SEE HE WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE A DISHONORABLE _PIG_! YOU FELL INTO THE CORRECT SPRING! IF I EVER SEE YOU AROUND MY FAMILY AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" She punctuated her last remark by knocking Ryoga into the horizon with her mallet.

"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Was heard fading into the distances.

Akane stood there panting her anger growing as her mind replayed the scene but this time nothing stopped the lost boy and she lost someone else she loved. Akane jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She pulled away ready to attack but saw Nabiki standing there tears flowing freely down her face.

Akane stared in shock as the Ice Queen crumbled before her. She slowly walked up, took her sister into her arms, and held her letting her cry out the incident. Nabiki's tears were soon joined by her own, as she could not stop the scene from repeating with the worst possible outcome.

"H...He almost killed me!" Nabiki sobbed into Akane's shoulder.

"I...I wonder wha...what sto...stopped him?" She continued trying to get control of herself.

"I don't know and I don't really care except to say thank you to the power that was able to keep him from taking you from me!" Akane whispered into her sister's ear.

"I am sorry Nabiki I will try to do better and when I see Ranm...Ranko again I will apologize to her." Akane told her older sister.

Nabiki pulled back and smiled at her younger sister. She returned the smile and with her arm draped over Nabiki's shoulders, she led her toward their new training hall. They never saw the movement in shadows of the alley behind them.

It watched them as they slowly walked away talking quietly for the first time in years. It watched as they talked of the things sisters should talk of but they never did. It watched until the two sisters disappeared into the building at the end of the block then turned to head into the dark alley. The sun glinted off a pair of iridescent white wings as they flapped in the shadows and took flight.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi had called her soon after Nabiki and Akane had left. She said she kept having a bad feeling something was going to happen to Nabiki, and she could not shake it. She had called her and asked if she would watch over her sister.

Miroshi had left shortly after she received the call. Her white iridescent wings had appeared behind her. She cast a glamour spell to prevent people from noticing her and flew toward the direction the two Tendo girls would have to go to get to the new school.

She flew quickly, but not fast enough for her liking she did not want to lose her best friend. She decided she was going to take some training under Ranko to increase her speed. She landed in the alley toward the last leg of the journey and waited for them to show up.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW! RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Miroshi turned to see Ryoga standing in the middle of the street.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched him, her dislike of the boy showing in her face. Her head turned as she heard the stomping of feet and cracking of concrete. She watched as Akane Tendo rounded the corner her aura blazing.

Ryoga spotted her and remembering she knew about P-chan groveled at her feet. Miroshi snorted with disgust. Her attention was drawn to the arrival of Nabiki. She watched as her friend began to glow with anger at her younger sister.

Miroshi watched with awe when Nabiki stormed over and pushed Ryoga more then thirty yards from them. She gasped when Nabiki slapped Akane sending her flying more then twice that distance into a wall.

Miroshi watched and listened as Nabiki screamed at the stupidity of her younger sister. Miroshi shook her head at the pain that flashed in Nabiki's eyes. No doubt remembering all the pain, she had caused Ranma. It seemed she had really changed.

"YOU LEAVE AKANE ALONE!" The shout drew the attention of the three girls back to Ryoga.

Miroshi stared in wide-eyed horror as Ryoga pulled his fighting umbrella from his pack and charged Nabiki. The earth bound Faerie watched her horror increasing as Nabiki was frozen with fear. Miroshi's gaze fell on Akane her horror turned to anger as she read the younger Tendo's feelings in her face.

She first saw gloating, which stayed there for more than a minute or two, and finally it turned to horror and fear for her sister's safety. She watched as the young girl tried to get up but was to late. As she was still to dazed from hitting the wall.

"RYOGA NO!" Was all the youngest Tendo could do but it was not enough as Ryoga had a full head of steam.

When that happened, he did not care who was there and who he might hurt. He wanted to hurt his target no matter who it was. Miroshi raised her arms and they began to glow the color of an opal. The iridescent color filled the alley where she hid.

She released her spell just as Ryoga's umbrella was being brought down on Nabiki's head. Ryoga froze in place, Miroshi watched as he pulled against the spell. She knew of his superhuman strength and compensated for it. The more he fought against the spell the stronger it became.

She watched as Akane opened her eyes to see her sister still alive. She watched as relief washed over the girl s face. Miroshi snarled at the young Tendo knowing how close she came to being the cause of the death of her sister.

Miroshi knew she would also find a way to blame it on Ranma. She decided the youngest Tendo needed a lesson in humility and taking responsibility. The Faerie then cast a quick spell on Akane forcing her to relive the incident only this time nothing stopped the lost boy. She set it so the spell would last at least a week and that it emphasized her fault in the attack.

She watched as Akane attacked Ryoga and sent him flying into the distance. She watched the two sisters as they held each other and cried. She then watched as they walked off toward their new training session. She stayed until they finally made it into the building. Then she left to report to Kasumi.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi sat at the kitchen table her fist clenching and unclenching. Her blue green aura burning brightly around her. Her father walked by and saw his meek daughter in a state of rage and quickly disappeared it frightened him when she did that. His mind going back to that morning.

Kasumi breathed deeply and tried to calm herself her little Faerie friends trying to help her. The little flutist began to play Kasumi's favorite melody. The one Janna would hum to her when she was a little girl. The music filled the Tendo home relaxing not only Kasumi but the cowardly Soun as well. Soun was soon asleep in his hiding place and Kasumi was relaxed and smiling at the soft strains that filled the house.

Kasumi looked up and saw the spirit of her mother before her. A crease appeared on her brow as she rose to face the ghostly image.

"Why are you here now, mother? Why not when father deserted us? Or when Akane started to become violent? Or when Nabiki became a mercenary? Why now mother?" Kasumi gasped and took a step back from the ghost her hand to her mouth and her eyes wide at her disrespect.

{You have every right to ask those questions daughter. I couldn't come back until now and I am only here until you and your Ono have started your new life together.} Kimiko told her daughter, the ghost smiled at the look on her eldest daughters face.

{It doesn't work like that daughter, you must marry Ono and move on. I will do what I can while I am here to get your father to be the man I married. I know what happened with Nabi-chan and Aka-chan, things will be alright for them now. They are forging a new bond.} The ghost stared intently at her daughter's face as if memorizing it, to keep with her for an eternity.

{This new training will help them both and be a fitting punishment for those elves. Although I don't think, Queen Tatiana expected them not only to deal with the violence of Aka-chan but also to have to put up with Nabi-chan's conniving and practical joking ways. I do think you should tell Nabi-chan why they are here, daughter.} Kasumi stared at her mother a little confusion on her face.

{Nabi-chan wants to make up for what she did to Ranma, what better way then to help punish those that nearly killed Ranko.} The smile that came to the spirit of Kimiko's face would have done Nabiki proud and was only matched the one that adorned Kasumi's.


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma 1/2:  
A New Awakening

Alternate Continuation (minor crossovers)

By: Dani Yanega

Concept by: Jerry Unipeg (starfire)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Nine

Wind Raven watched the two sylphs as they flew toward the castle of Oberon and Tatiana. He was surprised they were able to keep up with his speed in flight. However, not as fast as he, they still should not have been able to fly beside him.

The strange trio did not talk as they flew. They just enjoyed the flight and the freedom the gift of flying gave them. Nodoka though mentally kept the age she was on earth she has taken her daughter's example and decided to loosen up and enjoy her new life. She reached over and tapped Seran on his shoulder.

"TAG YOUR IT!" She then flew quickly to the other side of Wind Raven.

Seran stared at the spot where his wife used to be flying. Wind Raven looking from the stunned and slowing Seran to the giggling and hiding Nodoka. He watched as Seran looked up over Wind Raven's back to see his wife peeking over the copper dragon's back a mischievous smile adorning her lips. Nodoka then stuck her tongue out at her husband. He then raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"WELL DON'T JUST FLY THERE! YOUR IT EVEN I KNOW OF THE GAME!" Wind Raven told Seran bringing him out of his stupor.

With a smile just as mischievous as the one on Nodoka s face. He lunged for his wife. Her eyes widened in mock surprise but a giggle had escaped her. She waited until Seran was halfway across Wind Raven's back. Then she started to play the shy maiden.

"EEEKKK!" Nodoka screamed through her giggles as she ducked under Wind Raven Seran hot on her tail.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The guards at the outer perimeter of the castle s lands received a surprise they would never forget. They stared at each other as they heard giggles and laughter coming from above them. They looked up and nearly fell from their watchtowers.

After all, it was not every day that one saw two grown Sylph's and high ranking ones at that flying in, out and around a copper dragon _playing_ tag. They watched as the female flew out from under the dragon's wing only to duck back under as the male Sylph was above the wing waiting for her. They watched as he tried to tag her but she was too fast.

They knew them at sight not many in the kingdom did not. They were the parents of Ranko the most energetic and mischievous Sylph ever known. The guards lowered their heads and shook them as they now realized where the little bundle and her brother got it from.

The playing trio was no more than five miles from the castle when Nodoka stopped dead in her tracks. Seran was not expecting her sudden stop and slammed into her back. He wrapped his arms around her and used his wings to slow them before they slammed into the mountain hard hide of Wind Raven.

Seran reached out with his senses and checked Nodoka's wings a sigh of relief escaping him as there was no damage. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he stopped and stared blankly ahead.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Wind Raven watched the two Sylphs as they played around him. He stopped when he noticed Nodoka stopped suddenly. He winced when Seran ran into her back, but she did not even notice. He also then noticed Seran taking on the same glassy eyed expression. He watched as pain and horror formed quickly on their faces.

"THE CHILDREN!" Yhe two lovers screamed simultaneously.

Wind Raven watched awe struck as the two Sylphs disappeared in the distance at a speed no living being of Illondra could ever hope to match. When he realized that, their children and his future clansmen were in trouble. He took off after them and quickly disappeared.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The elders of the clan Gray Wolf enjoyed themselves as they talked with Kajri and Tuik about their granddaughter and grandson. They also learned about the newest member. Corsan talked with the king and queen. He was giving them the report on the other continents of Illondra. He told them what was happening within them. Aerial putting in information he missed that she felt was important as well.

Jara and Yirko stood off to the side, Jara scowling as she felt she and her perfect daughter were being treated as outcasts. She listened to the conversations around her as she picked up on the court gossip for future alliances either by aiding or blackmailing. Her son played on the floor with those filthy cats and duck. She was trying to figure a way to force the bitch's little bastard to give up the fluttercorn. After all Yirko should have such a rare and beautiful creature not some lowly human trash.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" The scream forced the low conversations into silence.

The people in the throne room turned as the windows shattered inward. Several guards were struck down before they could even draw their bows. The others mobilized as a half a dozen, Drow elves came through each of the windows. They were shooting arrows indiscriminately around the room. Their faces each sporting grins of malicious delight.

The animals formed a protective ring around the cocoon while Corsan grabbed his son and ran to his wife. He pushed her and Yirko to the floor and tried to cover them with his body. Jara heard her husband as he took a sharp intake of breath. She then felt something warm run down her arm. She looked over and saw blood run down the sleeve of her satin dress. She looked back to see an arrow protruding from the shoulder of her husband his eyes clinched tightly.

Jara shrieked and tried to get away from her husband but he held her tight. Her struggling frightened her children. She stopped moving suddenly as an arrow stuck in the floor just scant inches from her face. She quickly tried to scoot back under her wounded husband. He stared down at her with angry tear filled eyes.

"PROTECT THE KING AND QUEEN!" Came the shout of Aran Captain of the queen's guards.

The throne room now housed more then thirty Drow elves with a Drow elf in each of the six smashed windows shooting arrows into the room. The guards by the doors were over run and the black skinned elves dropped the large heavy bolts locking the room off from reinforcements. Then six guards stood at each door.

Their bodies glowing with magic which deflected the arrows of the queen s guards still in the room. The intruders started working their way toward the throne the queen and king's reflection shining in their dark eyes.

Tatiana and Oberon stared in awe at the largest group of fighters as her guards fought to protect her and her husband. The sound of thunder hitting behind her caused Tatiana to turn as a scream soon followed the sound. She and those near the throne turned in time to see a Drow elf fall in a seizure as the lightning destroyed his nervous system and the heat melting any metal to his body.

Tatiana looked down at the floor next to her to see a blue duck flapping his wings and waddle back to the cocoon that held the children. She turned to look at Mychol knowing Cerulean would not risk leaving his bonded to save her and the others.

"Ranko and Micca must have ordered him from within the cocoon." He told her as he swung his sword blocking a blade from decapitating his beloved wife.

Another Drow elf suddenly found himself, shrouded in the darkest of night. His screams came from within the void that surrounded him. As the phantasms that lived within the shadows began to tear him apart.

*CRASH!* The room stopped suddenly as the sound of the doors to the outside suddenly crashed to the floor in a pile of six pieces. In the doorway stood Nodoka her sword glowing with the light and power of the Aurora Borealis. An arrow streaked toward her only to be met by a ball of fire.

The room watched as a gold man with white hair stepped forward on Nodoka's left followed by a dark haired man with blue wings. Who let fly a glowing red ball of chi at one of the elves in the window near them.

"YOU HAVE MADE A MISTAKE IN THINKING YOU COULD HARM THE ROYAL HOUSE OF ILLONDRA, WHILE CLAN AURORA IS AN HONORED MEMBER OF HER GUARD!" Nodoka shouted as the Aurora clansmen enter the room in a battle charge.

"WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU, FOOLS!" From behind the remaining elves in the windows and in the window where one was missing six Drow elves floated and all shot a spell of darkness at the Aurora warriors.

The three did not have time to dodge. They were hit by a spell of shadow webs. Their screams filled the room as Oberon tried to force the shadows to leave them. He froze at the cackle that came from the one window where the archer was killed by Seran.

"Do not waste your time Oberon. You were a fool to chase after that slut! You were even a bigger fool to marry her! NOW I WILL RULE NOT ONLY YOUR KINGDOM BUT HERS...*GASP!*" The man surrounded by shadows was shocked into silence.

*RRRRIIIIPPPPP!* "NNNNOOOOO! WE FORBID IT!" The room was once again in silence.

They watched as the cocoon containing the children was being ripped open from within. They could have sworn there were cats inside with the children as the cocoon began to sport slashes and three distinct yowls came from within.

"YYYYEEEEOOOOWWWWLLLL!" The three cries of anger sent chills down even the most seasoned Drow elf.

The room gasped as the three children flew from their morphing chamber. Their clothes dissolved by the morphing process. Their bodies glowed brightly. Micca glowing a dark blue, while Ranko glowed, a bright white with rainbow streaks of color. The new child glowed a bright blue, sported, and angry scowl.

She lashed out toward her new family and from thirty feet away destroyed the shadow net by shredding it. The room began to mumble as several claw marks were left in the floor around the captives.

The two girls looked like twins their hair a dark red, the color of garnet, and reached their ankles. Their wings were red with blue streaks. While Micca's hair was slightly longer then before, it only went just past his behind. It like his sisters' hair was the color of dark garnet. The hair of all three shimmered like the gem it resembled. His wings were dark blue with red streaks.

What fascinated and frightened the captives were their eyes. Micca's were still gray but now the irises were ringed by a ring of sapphire blue and brown. Ranko's were sapphire blue surrounded by smoky gray and brown. Ukyo's eyes were still, deep brown, but now they were encircled with a ring of sapphire blue and smoky gray.

"LAVA, FROST ATTACK!" Ukyo's gentle voice shouted.

The room watched as two kittens grew ten times their normal size taking on the shape of saber-toothed tigers. One red with black stripes. The other saber-tooth was white with silver stripes. Then the large cats ran into the fight slashing out before even reaching their enemy.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Screams filled the throne room as the cats used the Neko-ken to strike before they even reached their victim.

"CERULEAN, KIRI, IT'S YOUR TURN!" The duck flew forward glowing orange as it shifted from a blue duck to a sapphire blue hair man.

His hands holding lightning balls as he had finally figured out how to access his dragon s, breath in human form. The fluttercorn's horn began to glow a bright white blue as a stream of energy shot forward.

The little fluttercorn swept her head from side to side as the whip like stream cut down the charging Drow elves. The children moved quickly surrounding the queen and king. Their auras blazing, formed a wall of chi around the royal couple, their grandparents, Kajri and Tuik stepped out quickly drawing his sword. They stood guard outside the protective wall.

The auras mingled and where they touched and merged shifted in color showing red and a strange white blue. The children would lob balls of chi at the Drow elves even going so far as to take target practice at the ones in the windows.

Where Ukyo and Micca fired chi blasts. Ranko fired chi blasts mixed with magic creating projectiles that are more powerful. The children aimed for the Drow elves around their parents and Raistlin.

"They will not save you! We will destroy you all and I will take the children and make them my slaves!" The attacker in shadows told them as he hovered outside the window.

"We even came prepared for the blue and cats. _Our_ source was very through!" He continued an evil chuckle escaping him.

The man in shadows raised his hand and everyone watched as four balls of shadow coalesced in front of him. He smiled at the fear on the faces of the children. He then laughed as he watched Ranko's eyes narrow and began her own spell.

"You are to little to late little one, but I will enjoy my play time with you!" He sneered at her, as he started the final portion of his spell.

"I THINK NOT!" The booming voice came from behind the man in shadows.

All the people in the throne room watched as the hidden man's spell winked out as he looked over his shoulder. He was stunned in to silence by shock and fear. A glint of copper could be seen from inside the throne room.

"WIND RAVEN!" Nodoka screamed as Seran and Raistlin grabbed her and pulled her toward the children.

They all back away from the window when the first scream started. They watched in horror as one of the Drow elves from the window began to dissolve by acid. Oberon covered in shadows stepped through the protective barrier the children had erected around them.

Oberon headed toward the man in shadows as he stared unmoving at the angry copper dragon behind him. He watched as the dragon shot down each of his archers. His mind so clouded with dragon fear that his shield of shadows began to slowly fade. Oberon watched as the figure inside slowly became more visible.

"I thought I knew that voice, Balkier!" A gasp came from inside the protective covering.

Balkier tried to turn to face his enemy but even the most powerful of mages could not escape the dragon fear that was emitted from the mammoth copper beast. As the shadows faded, the more he became visible. He was almost as tall as King Oberon was, at six feet. His hair was long and free flowing just past his shoulders. It was just as black as Oberon's. His wide frightened eyes were dark gunmetal gray. He was of average build just slightly more bulky then a high elf.

The grip he had on the seven-foot onyx staff almost caused it to crack. The smooth black surface of the two-inch diameter staff was etched with magical runes. The carvings were then filled with molten silver and gold and allowed to harden. The bottom of the staff tapered to a rounded point and covered in silver. At the top was a gold ball but it was made out of thin strips of gold creating a cage effect. In the center of the cage sat a prefect blood red ruby that glowed with power.

He wore long robes of black and gray and like Raistlin's robes, the hems and edges were embroidered with magical runes as well. On his left cheek a scar going from his temple to the left side of his mouth giving him the effect of a permanent sneer.

Balkier began to grimace as he struggled to free himself from the dragon fear. The guards within the throne room fought with more exuberance at the aid of the ancient copper. Cerulean, Kiri, Lava and Frost lending them help at the command of the children.

Oberon watched his face a mask of stone. The shadows played over his body never quite obscuring the blazing rage in his eyes. He walked forward toward the struggling Balkier his hand raised a ball of darkest shadow forming over it. He passed unhindered through the fighting warriors. The Drow elves quickly learning that trying to stop him meant instant death.

Seran watched his king as Nodoka inspected her children. He watched as a Drow elf moved toward him. He watched with a horrific fascination as the shadow around his king launched out and met the oncoming threat. Seran gulped as he witnessed the true power of their king.

The shadow acting like an extra hand snaked toward the shocked elf. He watched as the elf lashed out with his sword. Seran's eyes got wide as he watched the Drow's sword strike the shadow and stopped halfway through it. He watched in horrified fascination as the sword was held immobile as his king continued on never even noticing the fight going on with his shadows and the elf.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Raistlin stared, with a mage's eye as the shadow stretched to continue fighting the Drow elf. His eyebrow quirked as he watched the trapped sword as it began to change from silver to a frosty white. He heard the sound of cracking ice as the frost moved up the sword. He watched as if in slow motion as the ice moved slinking like a living organism toward a meal.

In real time, the frost moved so quickly that one second after the sword became imbedded in the tendril of shadow the Drow started to scream in panic filled pain. The frost quickly reached his hand and covered it. The second the frost touched his hand the Drow tried to let go of the sword. It was, however, too late. His hand was held in place frozen to the hilt of the sword.

The ice moved up the frightened elf's arm his screams of pain only matched the growing fear in his ever-widening eyes. It was no more then a minute of screaming agony for the elf to be completely encased in the living ice. The shadow moved letting go of the sword and started to retreat toward the king. The shadow then paused. It looked to the spectators as if it was debating something. The shadow tendril then lashed out smashing the frozen attacker.

The room gasped and many of the women screamed as the elf cracked then shattered into a fine powdery dust of ice crystals. The Drow elves fighting the guards stared at the pile of melting ice crystals and slowly moved away from the angry ruler of Illondra.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Balkier could feel the paralysis of the dragon fear weakening as more Drows came to fight the ancient copper. Yhe dragon s hold on the shadow wizard lessened. Balkier was nearly free when he screamed in agonizing pain. His body was being covered in bone numbing cold. The shadows swarmed around him their freezing touch beginning to freeze him solid. He concentrated and barely was able to summon his own shadow shield.

The two opposing shadows fought around Balkier for supremacy. He knew his would not win as Oberon was the stronger of them both but his shadows gave him time to escape. He turned to look at Oberon who stared back his eyes flashing with pain-filled rage.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Oberon had reached the window he could see Balkier was almost free of the copper's dragon fear. He let fly his ball of shadow at the back of the man before him. He watched as the shadows hit the man's back and begun to spread quickly over his body. He cringed at the screams coming from his enemy. With saddened eyes he watched as the man before him slowly began to freeze. He then saw Balkier summon his shadow shield; they both knew it would only prolong his death, as Oberon was equal to none. Oberon watched as Balkier turned to face him his permanent sneer widening with his malevolent smile.

"Do you think it will be that easy to get rid of me!? You should have never married the Queen of the Light! There are many who have joined against you for that treason! I will win the throne of Nequar and when I do, we will take over the world of Illondra and end _her_ rein! Come to your sense _brother_ before it is too late!" Balkier's smile widened at the gasp from within the throne room.

Then just before Oberon's shadow spell broke through his shield Balkier vanished leaving a dispersing spell. The Drow elves continued to fight but reinforcements were able finally to breach the wall of Drows outside the castle. This was with the help of Wind Raven.

The fight in the throne room was soon over and the children lowered the shield from around those that helped to protect the queen but it remained in full forcer around Tatiana. They turned at the scream coming from behind them and Yiri screamed as she ran toward her son.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Jara seeing the battle finally won by the bastard king let out a scream that shook the remaining windows. Her scream was soon matched by her mother-in-law. Jara pushed and strained as she tried to remove the dead weight of her husband. She could not get a good purchase as her feet kept slipping. She looked back toward them and saw the pool of blood her feet were laying in. She stared wide-eyed then tried harder only to put her hand into something sticky and wet. Before she could look at what it was; her hand slipped which caused her arm to slide out and her body to splash into a pool of blood that came from her husband.

"GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" Jara started screaming as she pounded on her husband.

Two guards lifted Corsan off his wife and kids he was barely alive. He had lost a lot of blood. Raistlin moved quickly. One of the guards removed the arrow while the Faerie mage healed the wound. He summoned one of the nursemaids to him.

"These guards are going to take him to his room please see he drinks plenty of fluids and put two pinches of this in everything he drinks." The mage told her, she nodded her understanding.

The two guards followed the nursemaid as she led them from the throne room. Raistlin turned to find the children ok physically but mentally they were not doing well. Another nursemaid came forward, of her own accord and led the children off.

"YOU'RE NOT PUTTING HIM IN MY BED! WHAT IF HE STARTS BLEEDING AGAIN!? LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO MY NEW DRESS!" Jara watched her husband and children as they disappeared then screamed as she faced the mage.

"It is his bed also, and if you don't want him bleeding on you sleep with the children. They will need your comfort now more than ever! Oh that's right you don't know how to do that do you?" Raistlin continued an angry sneer on his face.

"I WILL NOT HAVE HIM IN MY...*SLAP*!" Jara's tirade was abruptly cut short when Yiri's hand crossed her face.

The slap was so hard that Jara fell onto the floor. She landed on her side but her face toward the floor. She lifted her hand to her cheek then on one arm lifted herself up slightly and glared at her mother-in-law. Yiri glared angrily back down at the whining woman. Her arm was still poised across her chest from the follow through.

"He is your husband and you _will_ take care of him or find, yourself thrown out of another race of elves!" Yiri snarled at her with narrowing eyes.

Jara glared back but did not say a word. Jara rose and headed after her family her eyes front. She could feel the cold stares of the others in the room on her back as she hurried from the throne room, Yiri following a second later to check on her son.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"You were a fool! I told you to attack at night to destroy that pod! Now those disgusting mongrels are alive and awake!" The voice growled low masking its voice from within the shadows.

"It is you who are the fool! We didn't come to kill the crossovers we came to destroy Tatiana and Oberon!" The response came as Balkier walked from the shadows.

"WHAT! We had a deal!" The hoarse whispered shout came from the shadows a glint of pale blonde hair was seen in the shadows.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA! You are so gullible did you think we would come for that pittance you offered. We will rule both the kingdom of Light and Shadows. I have already given orders that _no_ harm come to the crossovers! I like their powers and the fact Tatiana made them children in _mind_ will make them easier to manipulate." Balkier's laughter echoed through the shadows as he disappeared.

"WAIT! WE'RE NOT FINISHED!" The voice from the other shadows hissed, but no response came to his statement.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The throne room was in, disarray as the dead were removed and the wounded taken to the medical facilities for treatment. More of the queen's guards arrived to aid in the clean up. Torma followed the last wave into the room.

He stopped and stared in shock at the last remnants of the battle. His gray blue eyes opened wide as they took in the destruction. He lowered his head and shook it in dismay. He paused when he heard the shout of the beautiful soprano voice, filled with anger.

"NO WE WON'T DO IT!" Torma turned to see three very naked new Sylphs standing around a wall of light.

The wall was just large enough to hold one person as the others around the children tried to talk them into something. Torma saw Mychol and Seran and headed for them, a smirk on his face.

Torma's five foot ten inches frame moved gracefully across the floor because he floated two inches above it. His gray blue eyes sparkled with mischief. His black hair fluttered in the breeze coming in from the broken windows.

He stood in front of the distraught children their eyes blazing with determination and fear. The two girls, eyes filled with unshed tears as they refused to allow _anyone_ near the pillar of light. Torma could hear the voice of Queen Tatiana trying to reassure the children to get them to release her.

"My, my Ranko you have changed since I last saw you!" Torma landed in front of the newly reborn Aurora daughter.

He knelt in front of her keeping the others back. Nodoka tried to step forward she was stopped by both her husband and her father-in-law. She looked at both torn between anger and confusion.

"He knows what he is doing." Seran told his wife.

"Yes Torma has coaxed many a child into capitulation." Mychol added to his son's comment.

Nodoka turned back and watched as Torma talked to the children. Her eyes narrowed as she fumed. She then put her hand to her mouth as she realized she was jealous of Torma being allowed to get so close to her children.

"Oh my!" Her very Kasumi like response came forth.

"We aren't gonna to let her out it ain't safe for her!" Ranko told the gray elf in front of her.

"Now did I ask you to young lady?" Torma asked her with a small look of hurt on his face.

"No, I guess not." Ranko lowered her head as guilt washed over her.

"I just came to bring you and your siblings a welcome to your rebirth present." The children turned to him with bright smiles.

He and everyone in the room noticed that the column of light flickered slightly. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched it thin slightly revealing the queen inside, unharmed.

"WHAT! What did ya' get us!" The simultaneous request came from the triplets.

"CHILDREN! That is impolite!" Nodoka scolded her children.

"It is alright Mistress Aurora." Torma told her as he turned back to the children.

"Well I brought you some new clothes to wear, and I see my timing is perfect." The children look disappointed then stared at him confused.

He smiled and pointed for them to look down. The three children did as he bade them. They stared at their long hair hanging over their shoulders. They noticed their bare feet on the cold marble floor, which really didn't bother them. It was Ukyo as she noticed first.

"EEP! WE'RE NAKED!" She screamed and turned a bright red.

"ACK!" Ranko turned just as red and both girls ran behind their brother for concealment.

The adults all chuckled it was hard not to as Micca tried to hide behind his sisters but they kept him firmly in place. Torma watched not the children but the pillar of light. It had almost faded completely but reappeared just as quickly. His brow furrowed slightly at this failure. He turned to the children and beckoned them to him the children walked in a huddle trying to hide their bodies from the prying and leering eyes within the room. Torma smiled and pulled out three packages wrapped in bright blue paper and white ribbons. He handed one to each child. He signaled that those behind the pillar get closer. The children gasped as each opened the beautiful packages before them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the children opened the presents, their concentration waned slightly but not enough to release the queen. Ranko was the first to get her present opened. She lifted the garment from its wrapping with a small grin.

"Look momma isn't it pretty?" She asked holding it up against her.

"Yes dear it is lovely, why don't you put in on for us." Nodoka told her as she kept one eye on the cylinder of light and the other eye on her daughter.

She smiled as she saw the strong white light in the cylinder flicker. She now realized what Torma was working towards and planned to aid him. She watched quietly as Seran, Raistlin and Mychol moved quietly toward the imprisoned queen. In the hopes of pulling her free when the cell was weak enough.

Ranko's dress was long to the floor. The base material was soft like satin and was white. It however had an iridescent glow to it. The waist was just under her chest giving it an old peasant type look. Then the gown portion fanned out in an 'A' line shape. It had a low scoop neck but not to low to appease a very powerful mother.

The sleeves where squares of pastel colored gossamer fabric attached at the shoulders then again only at the wrist's hem. The sleeve was a bell shaped and at her different movements would fall exposing her bare arms. At the high waist started the larger gossamer panels of the same pastel colors.

One corner of each panel was attached at just under the breast then left to hang loosely. Some of the panels over lapped the others. Ranko spun and giggled as the panels flared out. She then looked into the package and pull out a pair of white iridescent slippers with a pompom on each shoe made of the pastel gossamer fabric.

As Ranko slipped into her slippers, Ukyo pulled out her dress. It was in the same style as her sisters but instead of pastel gossamer, hers was in varying shades of purple. The panels ranged from lavender to dark violet. The sleeves of her dress were slightly different also. The seleves on her dress were different, instead of the bell sleeve style like Ranko had. Ukyo's panels ended in white iridescent cuffs with amethyst buttons. The sleeves then puffed down over the cuffs slightly. Her white irredescent slippers had pompoms made of the same gossamer as her dress and in the center of each pompom sat a small amethyst bead.

As Ukyo stared down at the beautiful gown, her hands gently touched the delicate fabric. Her eyes filled with tears of regret and happiness. Her regret was she could never again be who she was in her old life. Her happiness was now she had the chance to be the girl she should have been and be with her Ran-Chan.

"Wow! Ucchan you look pretty!" Ranko told her sister, as the adults smiled in agreement.

"Iha..Thank you!" She bowed to Torma, and then turned to face her sister.

"I am not Ukyo or Ucchan any longer. I will do as Micca did and start my new life completely. A new life deserves a new name." She told Ranko, and then faced her new mother.

"Mrs. Aur...momma please, will you give me a new name!" Ukyo asked with pleading eyes.

Nodoka stared at the beautiful young girl before her. The child's eyes filled with pain and despair as she tried to forget her past. Nodoka could not help but notice the prison around Tatiana again began to weaken. This time, however, it did not re-strengthen as quickly as it did before.

"Very well _daughter_, as the newest child of the Aurora clan I give you the name of my beloved great grandmother. From this day forward your name is 'Setsuko'." Nodoka smiled at the young girl as she mulled the name over in her mind.

"Setsuko Aurora, hmm, I LIKE IT!" Ranko jumped happily toward her sister.

Setsuko smiled and nodded as she hugged Ranko back. She then turned back to her mother a smile lighting her face. She bowed deeply to her mother. Nodoka and the other adults had to cover their eyes as the light behind the children flared brighter.

"Thank you momma I like it also." Setsuko stood and looked into Nodoka's smiling face. A low whistle escaped their brother drawing their attention to their brother.

"What did you get Micca?" Came the simultaneous question of his sisters.

Micca had dressed during the process of Setsuko's new name. He was wearing a pair of royal blue satin like pants that like his white tunic had an iridescent glow to them. He wore a pair of black soft-soled boots. His tunic had long loose sleeves and the neck of the tunic had a slit about three inches long, with a royal blue cord woven through the eyelets. Micca had woven the cord loosely and left the ends of the cord to hang freely.

The shirt fit loosely but was still tight enough to show the fact he had more muscles then when he arrived. The shirt went just to the top of his thighs. Over the shirt, he wore a royal blue iridescent open vest that stopped at his waist. On the front of the vest starting on the left side was the head and forearms of a sapphire blue dragon. The dragon s body continued around the back of the vest, ending with its tail going up the right side of the vest. Around his waist was a loose black leather belt to hold his pouches and scabbard.

He stared down at himself and like Setsuko felt the strange material. He watched as his outfit shimmered, various colors in the sun light. He looked up at his sisters and smiled brightly as he stared at them. They grinned back and before they could glomp each other, a deep voice boomed at them.

"Why won't you kids release the queen?" The children turned and faced Torma, his eyebrow arched.

The children looked at each other sheepishly. Ranko lowered her head her hands behind her back as she drew toe art on the floor in front of her. Micca just turned toward Ranko and tried not to look guilty. Setsuko just stared at the gray mage as if it was the simplest thing in the world to understand.

"We don't want nothing, to happen to her." Ranko whispered, so quietly that many missed her response.

"Nothing will hurt her as long as the Aurora clan protects her. Besides you cannot keep her inside it forever. It will kill her to be kept from you and her husband." Torma decided to go for the shock factor.

"NO WE WON'T ALLOW IT!" Ranko shouted as her head snapped up her eyes flashing with a burning rage.

"SHE CAN'T NOT NOW!" The tears began to stream down her cheeks as she glared at the gray mage her aura flaring around her.

"Why not Ranko?" The question came from her mother.

"I..She!" Ranko looked at the worry on her mother's face and took a step back toward the light.

Ranko stopped as she felt arms go around her from behind. She looked over her shoulder and found her father standing behind her. She was shocked he had been able to sneak up on her. She cringed away as she feared she was in trouble.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Seran quietly snuck up behind his daughter. Normally he knew this feat would be near impossible but since she was so distracted he was able to do so. He smirked inside at the look of shock on her face as his arms went around her. He then watched as she cringed away from him anguish at the prospect of his hating her. He pulled her closer to him and held her tightly.

"Please my precious one! Release the queen. No one is angry with you we are just confused." Ranko tried to squirm free but her father would not let her go.

"He is correct Ranko please why are you and the others doing this? There has to be a reason, other than to protect her when she has enough protection." Oberon asked as he knelt in front of her.

Ranko was caught between a rock and a hard place fell back on her ten years in the Faerie realm and shrank into her father's tightening embrace. She looked to her siblings who nodded at her. She hung her head and everyone gasped as the cylinder of light finally disappeared.

Oberon ran to his wife, took her in his arms, and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply and held her to him refusing to let go of her. The couple walked to Seran and Ranko who was now surrounded by her brother and new sister. Nodoka had joined her family as well as Raistlin and Mychol. Ranko had her face buried in her father's chest and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ranko dear why?" Tatiana asked they young girl.

"Mfhms hepus fhslie!" Came her muffled reply which no one could understand.

Seran chuckled, lifted his daughter s chin, and with a gentle touch wiped away her tears. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He then looked down at her and smiled at her, putting all his love into that smile.

"I think they could understand you better if you weren't speaking into my chest." He told his still weeping daughter.

"Now try again, Ranko." Seran told her, she nodded and turned her head to look at Tatiana and Oberon.

"I didn't want to again be the cause of the death of your daughter and son." Ranko told them with a sniffle as she buried her face back into her father.

"WHAT!" Oberon and Tatiana shouted at the young Sylph.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Oberon asked painful memories flashing through his mind.

He took a step forward but stopped when he noticed his wife standing ridged as a statue. Her face was pale and her eyes wide. Oberon put his arms around her and glared at the red head still crying in her father's arms. Nodoka knelt down next to them. She reached over and raised her daughter's face to hers.

"What are you talking about dear? You know they have no children." Nodoka could not think of a way to say it gently without hurting the royal couple.

"They don't _now_!" Ranko told her mother as she clutched at Seran's shirt.

"Ho..How do you know this!?" Tatiana whispered, her voice hard and cold as ice.

"Anyone who can read chi can tell. When I read your chi I read three life forces within you. I am not sure if they are a boy and a girl. I just sense one is more feminine then the other. The male one seems to be very protective of her too." Ranko told them her head leaning against her father as she began to feel sleepy.

The constant power drain to keep the aura cylinder going and then the emotional upheaval was taking its toll on the young Sylph martial artist. Ranko yawned, as did the other two children. Nodoka watched as Tatiana absently placed a hand on her abdomen. She watched as a smile slowly broke on her face. She watched as tears began to stream down her face her smile lighting the room.

"Beloved, don't get your hopes up, she can be wrong!" Oberon whispered at his wife trying to save her from the pain if she is not with child.

"But she isn't!" The group turned they saw three people walking through the devastation, they did not expect to see.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi finished preparing supper for her family. Her father sat in the living room his face blank and eyes staring. She hummed to herself as she made the final preparations for the return of her sisters. She hoped the elves were going to be able to help both her sisters.

Kasumi entered into the dining area and began to set the table she stopped halfway to the table and stared sadly at her father. Her face showed the pain she was trying to hide. She lowered her head and continued to set the table. When she finished she walked over to her father. She put a small smile on her face and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. She gasped and pulled back in fear. When Soun jerked his shoulder from her and glared at her with eyes as hard as ice over his shoulder.

"Fath...Father?" She asked tentatively as Soun rose and walked from the room.

Soun had not even glanced back at his daughter. He entered his office slamming the door behind him. The noise reverberated throughout the house and rattled the windows in the family room. Kasumi stared at the closed door her face frozen in that of shock. As she stared at the door, her tears begun to flow down her cheeks.

Kasumi fell to her knees and wept into her hands as her heart broke. She shivered at the memories of the years she had given to her family to protect them and help them grow. Her crying deepened as she now realized that the sacrifice of her happiness was a wasted effort. She was still there when Akane and Nabiki entered. The two bickering at each other until they saw their sister.

"KASUMI!" The two younger Tendo's cried and ran to their older sister.

Both Nabiki and Akane wrapped their arms around her to give something neither of them was sure how to give, _comfort_. Kasumi melted into the embrace of her sisters as they tried to remember how she had comforted them when they needed it.

"Shh, sis it s alright, we're here for you!" Nabiki tried as her elder sister's tears flowed.

"Who did this to you Kasumi? I will kill him!" Akane growled falling back on the only thing, she was comfortable with her anger.

"What are you two doing? Get away from her!" Nabiki and Akane looked up to see their father before them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun entered his office and took down the family's honor blade. He pulled it partially out of its scabbard. His mind flickered back to when the weapon was place permanently on display. It was the day after his beloved Kimiko had died. She like Nodoka carried the family blade but she did not need it any longer.

Soun could not bear to look at it nor could he bear to put it away. He took a deep breath and straightened to his full height of six feet. His eyes stared blankly into the distance as he remembered his lovely wife's face before him. A small smile appeared on his face.

Soun shivered slightly as he felt a gentle touch as though he was being hugged but there was no one in the room that he could see. There was someone there her spirit stood behind him her arms wrapped around him as she felt his turmoil hit her like a tsunami.

Soun's smile turned to a frown as the past few days came back to his mind. His youngest daughter's had lost to her fianc . The breaking of the pact, the betrayal of his old fr...Genma. Kasumi s outburst toward her family, as she showed disrespect for the memory of her long gone mother. His anger raged as Kasumi had allowed herself to become one of those things to turn her back on the memory of her mother.

Soun's face darkened as he displayed a Tendo trait passed down from Tendo to Tendo. The Tendos had the ability to rewrite in their minds what really happened and to place blame on someone else. He began his version of 'IT'S ALL RANMA'S FAULT!' His brain turned facts inside out to fit his need.

How long had she been dealing with those creatures? How could she treat her family this way? Why if she had these powers had not she save his beloved wife? Soun's face got darker and angrier as his thoughts went over the past few days. How _she_ humiliated him, by disavowing _his_ Nabiki! How she manipulated it so that he no longer owned his own home. How she forced his gentle baby to go to that alternative school. _Worst_ of all how she had used the image and voice of his Kimiko in that manner.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The spirit of Kimiko moved in front of her husband she watched the expressions on his face go from a melancholy smile to a raging frown. Kimiko hung her head, as she knew the Tendo curse of 'it was someone else's fault' just came into play. What she could not figure out was whom he was blaming.

"KASUMI!" Kimiko turned her head at the shout from her other daughters.

She turned back to her husband at the sound of the katana being drawn. Kimiko's eyes widened in fear he could not he would not blame...not her baby! Kimiko watched helplessly as her husband walked slowly to his office door. She had to stop him she had to save her daughter, what could she do. An idea came to her as she disappeared. She just hoped she would have enough time and that Kasumi's little friends would protect her and her other two daughters.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tofu was finishing up with his last patient. He helped the elderly woman out the door and down the stairs. He watched as she walked slowly toward her home. The creak in her old cane could be heard as she leaned on it. He then re-entered his clinic. He locked the door and went to his office to complete the arduous task of the days paper work. He sat down and pulled out the first clipboard. He began entering the information into the laptop from his first patient that day. When he stopped and felt an overwhelming fear, pass through him. He looked around the office but saw no one. The fear however continued and became stronger. He jumped when he heard a soft voice say Kasumi's name.

After years of being around the craziness of Ranma, Tofu knew better then to ignore such things. He ran from his office and clinic and like the cursed martial artist took to the roofs. His destination was the home of his beloved fianc e, a scowl of anger and worry on his face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cologne was busy preparing for the dinner crowd. She watched her great granddaughter as she went through the motions. Cologne felt bad for her Shampoo, but it could not be helped. Son-in-law was dead now and all that remained was Ranko, well at least she sort of won. Through the treaty with the Faerie realm, the Amazons would survive for millenniums to come.

Cologne suddenly dropped her knife. She had to steady herself to keep from falling from her staff. She felt two gentle hands on her shoulders and turned but there was no one there. She spotted Shampoo staring at her from across the room. She then heard a gentle whisper say the name of Kasumi.

"What wrong, great grandmother?" Shampoo asked with some nervousness.

"I don't know child but I think the Alexandrite Princess is in trouble." She told the lavender hair warrior.

"You stay here and finish preparations for the dinner rush. I must honor our agreement with the Faerie realm." Shampoo stared at her great grandmother her face full of confusion.

"I know understand? Who Alex..Alexan..!" Shampoo's frustration at her bad Japanese showed on her face.

"Who Princess must save?" She finally got out as she followed her great grandmother to the front entrance.

"Child you were there. Kasumi is the heir to the Alexandrite Witches Throne. She is a crossed over elf." Cologne left before Shampoo could ask any more questions.

Shampoo stared her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. She stared at the empty place her grandmother had just occupied. The warrior shivered as she felt a presence near her. She turned to glare at Mousse but he was not there. There was no one for her any longer. Then her shoulders slumped as she remembered Mousse was gone for good now and she no longer had any friends. Her head bowed she returned to her duties in the Nekohanten her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"I _said_ get away from her!" Soun growled at his two younger daughters.

His eyes were cold and hard as he stared at the crying Kasumi. Nabiki and Akane stared at each other then back at their enraged father. They saw the sword clenched tightly in his right hand, his grip so tight his knuckles were popping and they were white. Akane jumped to her feet and stood in front of her eldest sister. Nabiki following her younger sister s example. She watched as Akane began to glow bright red.

"What is wrong daddy? Why are you carrying that katana?" Nabiki decided to maybe try to end this with talk before someone got hurt.

"_SHE_ betrayed her family by becoming one of _THEM_! It is her fault the engagement was broken and that I no longer have control over my own home!" Soun sneered at the kneeling girl.

"Oh, man so that is where Akane gets it from!" Nabiki complained as Akane glared at her.

"Daddy _GENMA SAOTOME_ is the reason for the ending of the engagement. He was the one to _KILL_ the prince of the Faerie kingdom. _HE_ tricked you out of _OUR_ ancestral home, and planned on throwing us all out!" Nabiki tried to reason with him but found her words fell on deaf ears.

"I will have honored satisfied! She could have saved your mother but she didn't! She caused our misery by not doing that! She even dared to try and throw you out of the family!" Soun snarled as his fiery eyes met Nabiki's cold ones.

"YOU AGREED WITH HER AT THE TIME!" Nabiki shouted back her eyes becoming colder as the rage began to build in her again.

Akane just stared between her father and sister. She was shocked to hear this as she was not told of what had happen between them before the confrontation at the Nekohanten. Akane looked down at Kasumi, trying to get angry with her for throwing Nabiki out of the family but she could not. Akane realized that Nabiki had done some pretty bad things and she was sure that what she had done must have been extremely bad.

Kasumi looked up at her youngest sister her eyes filled with so much pain that Akane gasped. The only time she had seen that much pain was in Ryoga's eyes as he watched her family. No wait she had seen it somewhere else also. Where did she see that kind of pain?

Akane took a deep breath and straightened as memories of her life with Ranma flooded back into her mind. She saw that pain each time she defended Ryoga. She saw that pain each time she blamed him for something she or someone else did. She saw that pain each time her mallet connected with the cursed boy or when she hit him. Akane's little world of 'Akane is the sun everyone revolved around' began to shatter. As she realized she was the one who brought that pain into the blue eyes of her fianc . That she dismissed that pain as nothing but some perverted ploy to get into her panties or mock her. Akane's tears filled her eyes as she turned to flee to her room she saw movement from the corner of her eyes.

Akane turned in time to watch as her father raised his katana and advanced on not only Kasumi but Nabiki. She watched horror struck as her father planned on not only killing Kasumi but Nabiki as well. Akane was frozen to that spot she tried to force her body to move but it refused.

"DADDY NO!" Was all she could get out as Soun started to bring the katana down on Nabiki's head, as memories of earlier today played over in him mind.

Akane broke her paralysis and lunged for her father's arm but it was to little to late as the sword reached the top of her middle sisters head. Akane's tears finally fell as she realized she was watching her father murder her sister. Then it registered on her that the katana seemed to be frozen inches from Nabiki's skull. She watched as her father struggled to force the katana down.

Akane turned at a movement behind her and turned to see Kasumi as she rose to her feet a green-blue glow swirling around her and darkening by the minute. Akane watched as Kasumi pulled Nabiki behind her then felt her older sisters iron grip on her own arm as she was pulled behind the protection of her older sister's body.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi stared up at her father, she could never remember seeing that much rage in his face accept for when her mother died. He was so angry with the doctors that night. She thought he would destroy the hospital. She watched wide-eyed as he raised his katana. She could not believe he was going to kill Nabiki to get to her! Her eyes narrowed and she built her shield around the three of them.

[HOW DARE HE!? HOW DARE HE TRY TO DESTROY MY FAMILY!?] Kasumi's mind raged as she watched the katana come down on Nabiki.

She slowly rose when his katana stopped mere inches from her sister's head. Kasumi's eyes blazed with rage as she pulled Nabiki behind her. She then reached out, grabbed Akane, and pulled her behind her as well. She then faced off with her father. Kasumi's raging eyes met her father's and they stared at each other neither of them backing down. The katana still held imprisoned in the force dome.

"You are a disgrace to the family _girl_ you must restore our honor and you know how to do it." Soun snarled as he dropped a tanto at the feet of his daughter outside of the shield.

Kasumi looked down at the ritual blade her shock evident but no one saw it as her head was lowered as she stared at the blade. The shock had disappeared it was replaced by hurt and betrayal as she looked up at her father. The pain in her eyes caught the angry man off guard for a moment but he hardened his heart and glared back at her.

"I gave up my dreams for _you_! I gave up my _LIFE_ to take care of _YOUR_ responsibilities! _YOU_ are the one who dishonored this family! _YOU_ abandoned us when we needed you! _YOU_ let your CHILDREN run a house they did not know how to run. All so, you could wallow in your self pity! It was you that allowed Genma Saotome into this house! It was _YOU_ and the disgusting panda that drove a wedge between the love Ranma and Akane had! _YOU_ were the one that destroyed any happiness she and Ranma could have ever hoped to have! It was _YOU_ that signed over our property to that _MURDERING BASTARD!_ And you DARE TO SAY I MUST COMMIT SEPPUKU!" Kasumi's aura grew around her and darkened to almost black.

The rage inside Soun Tendo began to dwindle as his eldest began to count off _his_ mistakes. She made it clear where the blame was to be laid. The Tendo 'It was someone else's fault! curse was overloaded as he stared into the eyes of his eldest. Her rage shone brightly but mixed within was the pain and betrayal he had seen earlier. He watched as the last two emotions grew in strength and as his daughter shivered with the anger, she kept bottled up inside her.

Kasumi glowed brightly as she stepped through her shield. She could see her little friends flying frantically around her trying to get her back behind the protective dome. Kasumi ignored them and continued to face her father. She stepped closer to him and wrenched the sword from his grasp. His eyes wide with shock and surprise.

He watched as her hand clasped the blade and watched as her blood flowed freely down its silvery surface. The site of her blood, blood he had caused to be drawn shocked him; he stared transfixed as he watched the red liquid slowly flow toward the hilt of the Tendo honor blade.

"KASUMI!"

"PRINCESS!"

The shouts of the new arrivals drew only the attention of the two younger Tendos inside the glowing green-blue shield. They watched as Tofu tried to reach Kasumi but, was stopped by the shriveled old mummy. She had pressed a pressure point to hold him in place. She knew what was happening had to play out to completion, but she would not let anything happen to the glowing girls. She hopped up to the shield and tested it with a small prune like finger. She marveled at the sensations that flowed from it, but her attention was drawn to the witch that created it.

"You have what you want now _Tendo-san_ my blood on your sword! I hope you are happy with the dishonor _you_ brought onto your family today. For you now have only two children as you wished. I will be leaving and joining my _mother_. I have nothing left here to keep me." With that, the eldest Tendo dropped the sword and climbed the stairs to her room.

The shield around the two younger girls faded but they did not move they were to horror struck to even think of moving. They stared down at the bloody sword in front of their stunned father. His eyes were hollow and blank. They looked up as they heard Kasumi returning. She carried no suitcase or anything the only thing she had was a small chest.

Both Nabiki and Akane recognized it as once belonging to their mother. Kasumi stood in front of them and opened it. She reached in and removed four items. She handed two each to her sisters. Then looked them in their eyes hers brimming with tears.

"I will always be there when you need me. Akane please learn from those women, they will help make you a better person. They will fix what I failed to accomplish." Kasumi hugged her littlest sister and handed her, the two items.

"The first is mother's locket she wanted you to have it on your wedding day, but I will not be here for that so I am giving it to you now. The other is an Alexandrite pendant from me. You can contact me through it by holding it and calling to me." Kasumi kissed Akane' forehead both with flowing tears.

"Nabiki please continue to change and become the warm and wonderful person I know you to be!" Kasumi told her as she hugged her other sister.

"It was those women who nearly caused Ranko to wish herself to death. Talk to Sakura she will tell you everything!" Kasumi whispered to her while in the embrace.

"This was mother's most favorite ring like the locket it was past down to her from her mother and from grandmother's mother and so on. It was to be yours on your wedding day as well. This pendant is like Akane's if you need me use it to contact me." Kasumi hugged Nabiki again, she kissed her forehead and left the house.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The two girls looked down at the items their departing sister had given them. They then looked up to watch her leave carrying the chest with her. She was followed by an angry scowling Tofu and smirking Cologne. They then stared at their father still standing where he had been his gaze locked on the bloody katana. The two younger Tendos left him there and headed to their rooms. When they reached the hallway, they stopped and both stared at the open door to Kasumi's room.

They looked at each other and entered the room. All of Kasumi's possessions remained. It was as if she wanted nothing to remind her of her life here. They sat down on their older sister's bed and faced each other. Their eyes filled with tears of shame and regret. They then examined each of the gifts left for them by their sister and mother.

Akane stared down at the locket. It had looked very old. It was silver and looked to have been taken special care of by previous owners. The locket was about two inches long and two inches wide. It was a square hanging by one corner giving it a diamond shape. The front of the locket was a filigree design over a mother of pearl background. In the center was a small star ruby stone. She opened the locket and gasped as inside she found two pictures. One picture was of her mother and father on their wedding day. The other picture was of her and her sisters.

She jumped when the locket disappeared from her hand. She looked up to see Nabiki staring at the photos inside the locket a sad wistful look on her face. She looked up at her sister her tears streaming down her cheeks as she handed the locket back to her. Akane took it and placed the locket back in the midnight blue velvet pouch that held it. She then moved to sit next to Nabiki.

"Don't worry sis, we can get copies made for you. We will go and get a locket for you to keep them in as well." Akane held her sister tightly unsure how to take this new Nabiki.

"Tha...Thank you Ak...Akane!" Nabiki tried to stop her tears but years of holding back her emotions had not helped her.

Akane reached out and picked up the red velvet pouch that Kasumi gave Nabiki. She turned it upside down and let the contents fall to the bed. Next to the Alexandrite pendant, they saw a small but delicate ring. Nabiki reached down and picked it up.

The ring was made of pink, yellow and white gold woven into a open weave braid, they met at the center point forming a twisting rope braid in the shape of a heart. In the center of the heart sat a star sapphire. The rest of the heart was filled with tiny opals. The two girls stared at the ring and felt a warmth come over them.

Nabiki placed the ring back in the pouch as Akane had done with her locket. They then looked at the pendants given to them by Kasumi. They were identical. Both hung from a silver cord chain. The pendant was a teardrop shaped Alexandrite stone of green shifting to blue. The stone was quite heavy and was two and half inches long. The widest part of the teardrop was at least three quarters of an inch in diameter. The two girls each put the pendants over their heads. The thirty-six inch chain hung from their necks. The stone landing just above their belly buttons.

They sat in their sister's room holding the pouches to them and holding each other. They stayed their as the sun slowly set leaving the two young girls in darkness. They never left the room as they slowly fell to the pillow and held each other as they fell asleep. They did not care that they had left their father in shock staring at the bloody katana on the floor before him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi walked with grace and dignity from her home. She never looked back. She turned and headed toward the park the chest held protectively against her chest. She walked with blurred vision as her eyes filled with tears she refused to shed. Her Faerie friends stayed close to her. They feared she would try again to commit suicide. She paused for a moment then looked up at her small companions and smiled at them.

"I will not give him the satisfaction of that my little friends. I have a new life to live and I am going to live it." She told them with determination as her tears finally came.

"Can I join you in that life?" Kasumi turned at the deep voice behind her.

She stared into the dark brown eyes of Tofu Ono, her fianc . She smiled at him then held out her hand to him. He reached out and grasped it. A small breeze ruffled their hair enough to see pointed ears on both of them. Cologne stopped behind them. She stared wide-eyed as she knew Kasumi was a crossover but did not know Tofu had joined her. She hopped up to the young couple her eyes shining brightly.

"Well child, what is next for you?" Kasumi turned to the elder behind her a frown on her face.

"I am going to live with my _mother_!" She stated flatly.

"I have nothing here any longer!" Kasumi's cold voice sent a shiver up Cologne's spine.

The ancient Amazon noticed at Kasumi's last statement her hand tightened on the young doctors. She also noticed as her angry gaze flitted toward the Tendo Dojo, the anger shifted slightly to pain then back to anger. She stared back in the direction of the dojo and wondered what happened in that house. As she and Tofu came in at the end. She wondered what the patriarch could have done to make the gentle Kasumi enraged to this state.

"Come let us go child, I am sure your little friends will be happier when they are away from whatever is making you angry." Cologne hopped off in the direction that Kasumi was heading.

"Elder?" Kasumi asked leaving the question unasked.

"What child? As the ruling matriarch, here in Japan I must eventually pay a visit to your Queen Tatiana. It would be rude not to thank her personally for her acceptance of the treaty between our peoples." Cologne told her as she smirked at the shocked look on the girl s face.

"But...?" Kasumi was stopped by a raised hand from the elder.

"I know the rules child, including not partaking of any Faerie refreshments. I am well versed, thanks in part to Silverwind." The name struck a cord in Kasumi's memory and she nodded.

The three and half a dozen pixies and sprites headed toward the park. Kasumi watched the elder from the corner of her eyes. She was unsure if it should be her to bring the Amazon to her home. The elder was not really summoned by the queen and this could cause more trouble than help. She turned when she felt a gentle squeeze of her hand. She smiled as she looked into the worried eyes of her fianc .

He had taken the small chest and was carrying it for her. Her smile brightened up his heart. He smiled back knowing that now their life was going to begin. He was sorry for how it had come about but he was not going to risk losing the woman he loved. Kasumi lowered her head to his shoulder as they walked, and he slipped his arm around her waist. They continued to walk in silence as they progressed toward the hidden grove to return to Illondra.

They watched as the sun slowly set in the distance. The sky filled with bright vibrant colors as the sun slowly set. As they slowly progressed, the colors darkened and faded to a darkening blue until finally it was a deep purple with a hint of the sun's glow still in the sky. They entered the clearing as the sun's light finally faded.

Cologne stared at the boulder before her. She could feel the power coming from it. She hopped closer and examined the stone and the markings placed on it. She then looked to Kasumi who took her pendant from beneath her clothes. Cologne watched as the gems began to glow and travel from one stone to the other until it surrounded the center stone. She watched as the light traversed to the center stone causing a shaft of light to explode forward.

The light hit the boulder causing the runes to light up with a red glow. Before Kasumi, a vortex opened with spiraling colors of red, blue, green, yellow, purple, and orange. The small group followed Kasumi through the magic door. They found themselves in a small forest surrounded by unicorns and other forest animals. Kasumi smiled at the shocked looks on her guests faces. She greeted her friends. She told them they were headed toward the castle. She asked them to have her mother meet her there. They nodded then took off.

Kasumi watched as they disappeared into the forest. She waited until the last of her woodland friends had disappeared. She then turned to the others and looked at them with a tilted head as they stared at her their mouths agape. She looked down to notice her clothes had shifted to her flowing green-blue robes. Nothing new there, that always happened when she came home. She then felt her face, no nothing different there, well maybe a little thinner than before. She looked back at her companions and noticed that they were pointing behind her. She turned but nothing was there.

"Un...UNICORNS!" A stuttered shout came from her fianc .

"*GIGGLE!* Yes dear, you will also see more dragons, flying horses, fluttercorns and a whole host of other mythical animals." Kasumi told the two shocked people as she continued to giggle.

=Through the heart of Alexandrite I call upon the gift of flight for me and for my friends!= The strange language that Kasumi started speaking pulled the stunned doctor and Amazon from their shock.

Their eyes then widened as they and Kasumi began to float toward the top of the trees. With Kasumi's aid once, they were above the trees they flew off toward their destination. Their flight was uneventful and the new guests to the realm enjoyed viewing the wondrous sites of Illondra. Kasumi, however, was not enjoying the flight. She was worried. The guard towers were empty and many of the soldiers that usually patrolled this route were gone. As they neared the palace Kasumi suddenly stopped their flight.

The sudden stop caused Tofu and Cologne to turn. They saw the shock on the elder Tendo's face and turned to where she was looking. In the distance was a beautiful palace, well it would, have been if it was not for the acid marks and bloody bodies that littered its courtyard. Towering over the destruction stood a copper dragon. Kasumi started casting a spell to ward off the dragon when a glint of sun light caused her to stop. She changed her spell to sight of an eagle and stared at a spot on the dragon's forehead. She recognized the embedded coat of arms and shook her head.

"I don't believe it they got another one!" Kasumi said with a small half frown half smirk.

"What are you talking about child shouldn't we do something about that attacking dragon!" Cologne asked worry in her three hundred year old voice.

"No, not really, first it is a metallic dragon. They re the good guys." Kasumi started then was cut off by a retort from Cologne.

"He doesn't seem to be very good to me!" She sneered as she watched the dragon mow down a group of dark skinned elves.

"He is, you may not be able to make it out, but he bears the coat of arms of the Aurora clan on his forehead." She pointed toward the giant lizard, as she used her eagle site to see whom he was fighting.

"He is fighting an army of Drow elves! We must hurry the palace is under attack!" Kasumi finished heading toward the royal palace her companions in tow.

They reached the gates of the courtyard fifteen minutes later. The battle was almost over. The dragon turned and was about to attack them when he noticed the aura around the brown hair girl. He stared down at her his eyes narrowing. She interned did not flinch even though Cologne and Tofu stood in fear of the behemoth before them. The dragon then bowed to Kasumi.

"GREETINGS ALEXANDRITE PRINCESS WHERE IS YOUR MOTHER? SHE COULD HAVE BEEN USEFUL THIS DAY!" The dragon asked as he stared at the other two immobile people.

"She is coming. What happened?" Kasumi asked.

"SOME SHADOW WIZARD CALLED BALKIER ATTACKED WITH DROW ELVES! I WAS ABLE TO HELP SOME IN THE FIGHT WITHIN BUT EVEN WITH MY CONTROL OVER MY ACID IT WAS TO DANGEROUS FOR ME TO CONTINUE! I MIGHT HAVE HIT THE KING OR QUEEN! NOT TO MENTION ONE OF MY NEW FAMILY MEMBERS SO I KEPT THESE FROM ENTERING THE FRAY INSIDE!" The dragon told her as he looked around at the bodies littering the courtyard.

"I see, we will go inside and check on the others will you tell mother when she arrives?" Kasumi asked sweetly as the dragon nodded.

The copper then turned to search for any more attackers. Once he turned the corner Tofu and Cologne was able to move again. They took a deep breath then Tofu headed for some of the nearby bodies to see if he could help them. He was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. He turned and looked into the hard eyes of the woman he loved. He could not believe the hatred that resided there.

"They are not worth saving, they are Drow elves. Though if I thought we could save any of their lives I would, but it would only be for their execution. They are dead when a dragon fights they leave no living." Kasumi turned and entered the palace Cologne following her.

Tofu shuddered at the hatred he had seen in her eyes. He looked down at the bodies around him his martial art senses telling him the truth of Kasumi's statement. He slowly followed the others into the palace keeping his senses opened for any victims still alive. He caught up with the women at a set of large doors. He came up and listened as Ranko told the group a tall blonde regal looking woman was with child.

Ok with children. He stretched his senses again and found she was correct. He noticed Cologne also checking the validity of Ranko's statement. The trio entered the room and walked toward the small group of adults. They listened as a man going in and out of shadows tried to reason with the tall blonde-haired woman whose happiness filled the room. Even with all the death around her, it did not seem out of place.

"Beloved, don't get your hopes up, she can be wrong!" Oberon, whispered at his wife trying to save her from the pain if she is not with child.

"But she isn't!" The ancient voice of Cologne filled the room.

"COLOGNE!" Nodoka looked in shock at the Amazon elder.

Then Nodoka's eyes focused on who else was there. Her mouth opened in utter shock. She froze at the pained look on Kasumi's face. The Aurora matriarch rose and went to the heir to the Alexandrite Witches throne. She took the woman in her embrace and though Kasumi tried not to she broke down and cried on her _auntie's_ shoulder.

"Shh, child it is alright. You are here now where you belong.

"AAAARRRRGGGGG!" The screams startled everyone.

They turned toward the scream and found several of the queen's guard frozen in a state of dragon fear the reason being the giant head of a copper dragon sticking through one of the windows. It looked with disgust at the cowering soldiers then turned its attention toward Nodoka and Kasumi.

"THE ALEXANDRITE WITCH; PRINCESS HAS ARRIVED. SHE IS ON HER WAY IN AND SHE ISN'T HAPPY!" The head of the dragon quickly pulled back out the window as the dragon ducked down out of site.

A bolt of lightning landed near the coppers head. The dragon turned to see a sapphire hair man standing not far from him. The copper's eyes narrowed with rage as he opened his mouth to let loose with a blast of acid.

"NNNNOOOOO!" The weakened cry came from Ranko as she struggled to stop the copper.

"Wind Raven! _DO NOT_ attack the bonded of Micca and Ranko!" The stern reprimand came from Nodoka.

"Cerulean _YOU WILL NOT_ attack another member of the Aurora clan DRAGON OR OTHERWISE!" Nodoka glared at the indifferent blue hair Ranma clone.

Cerulean just turned and walked away changing into a duck as he waddled over and into the arms of a struggling and frightened Ranko. Ranko scooped up her bonded then retreated deeper into her father's embrace. Micca moving closer to his two bonded his aura flickering in and out because of his being so tired.

Mychol came up and placed his hand on Micca's shoulder. The young re-born Sylph leaned into his grandfather much like his sister leaned into their father's embrace. Micca's eyes drooped as did Ranko's and Setsuko's.

Setsuko found herself leaning quite comfortably in the arms of Raist. She laid her head on his shoulder a yawn escaping her lips. Her kittens Lava and Frost stood protectively at her feet. Kiri standing behind Seran's kneeling body her head poking over his shoulder to look down on a drowsy Ranko.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" The room turned to stare as Janna stormed into the room.

"AND WHERE THE HELL DID THAT OTHER DRAGON COME FROM!" She raged as she pointed toward the head of the copper that poked just his eyes over the windowsill.

"I AM A MEMBER OF THE AURORA CLAN! SHOW ME THE RESPECT DESERVED OF THAT HONOR _WITCH_!" The copper snorted then ducked down quickly at the glare from Janna.

Janna stared at the retreating dragon's head her mouth falling open in stunned silence. She turned back toward the group her eyes met by the ice blue ones of Nodoka Aurora. Janna just shook her head as her gaze fell on the weeping girl in the Aurora matriarch's arms. Janna's gaze softened as she walked to her weeping daughter. The Alexandrite witch took Kasumi from Nodoka's embrace. She smiled thankfully at the other woman.

"You will have to tell me how our clan ended up with another dragon!" She whispered as she began to stroke her daughter's back.

Nodoka nodded and turned to the other two guests. One hovered protectively around Kasumi the other stood near Seran. Nodoka watched as Cologne stared at the children. She chuckled as she watched the old woman's eyes go wide with shock. Cologne turned and stared at the matriarch of the Aurora clan.

"Ukyo?" She asked pointing to the sleeping Sylph in Raist's arms, his staff hovering behind him.

"It _was_ Ukyo it is now Setsuko, she is our third child. We will talk more about that later. What are you doing here and what do you mean Ranko is correct?" Nodoka just could not contain her curiosity any longer and she knew the rest of the Faerie folk were about to die if she did not explain.

"Why I am here is really Kasumi's right to tell and she will when she has regained her composer. I came with her as part of my duties as Ambassador of the Niechiezu." She bowed to who she thought was the royal couple by their stances.

Tatiana and Oberon looked stunned at the shriveled up old woman on the six-foot staff. Their eyes were wide with awe and confusion. They shook themselves free of their surprise as the old woman bowed as best she could for being only two feet tall. Tatiana stepped forward and bowed back to the Ambassador of the Amazon Nation. Oberon came up from behind his body flicking in, out of shadows followed his wife s example, and bowed to her as well. Cologne stood up and smiled at the couple.

"Finally, what I meant was Ranko is correct you are with child, well in your case children. There are twins growing inside of you. I also can sense their life force which tells me you are well into your third month." Cologne hopped over to the queen and placed a tiny hand on the woman's abdomen.

The guards in the room already jumpy drew their weapons. Oberon raised his hand and the guards stopped but their nervousness still showed as they moved anxiously closer to the royal couple. A bandaged Rohn pushed his way through the guards his eyes flashing the fire of rage. As he drew nearer, his progress was stopped when a blast of blue and white chi landed mere inches in front of him. He looked up and saw the fluttercorn behind Seran glowing blue white.

"Yes it seems she was correct. My she is learning well. You will be having a boy and girl. It seems the boy is very protective of the girl also." Cologne told them as she stepped away from the royal couple.

Rohn stared in awe as the news of what the troll has just said. He cannot believe it. The ugly little creature must be wrong; there cannot be any more heirs. Rohn listened as the information spread through the people in the throne room. His eyes flashed as he stared at the old woman and when they fell on Ranko still in her father's embrace they burned with hatred.

He watched as Seran stood still holding Ranko. He bowed to Tatiana and Oberon a warm smile on his face. They stared blankly at him the news still swimming through their minds. They struggled to understand what the old woman had told them. It had been so long and they had tried so hard to bring another of their union into the world only to be disappointed.

"Your majesties with your leave we need to get the children to bed." Seran asked the still stunned royals.

"Yes you may put them to bed." Oberon told them absently as he stared at his wife's stomach his hand resting lightly on it.

Nodoka smiled at them with a wry grin and then turned to the others. She motioned for the four to follow her and she in turned followed her husband, Raist and Mychol as each carried one of her children. The small precession left with Seran leading the way to the Aurora suite. Oberon and Tatiana were still standing in shock in the middle of the throne room. Kajri smirked as she and Tuik led them slowly out to their chambers.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Wind Raven watched with curiosity, when he noticed Seran and Nodoka leaving. He pulled his head from the window and tried to follow them. He used a small amount of magic to try and locate them but it was impossible with all the other Faerie people in the palace. He then remembered the fluttercorn but better yet the ancient blue. He recast his spell to search for the blue.

His maul cracked a smile that sent shivers down the spines of the guards that saw it. He slowly marched off following the trail of the blue. He moved slowly and carefully so as not to injure any of the people in the courtyard. His smile widened as he quickly found the rooms given to his new clan. He pushed open the window with his snout and stuck his head in.

He was met by the sounds of hissing which soon turned into two distinct growls. He looked around the room as best he could and over by three twin beds were his family and two large tigers with long canines that hung several feet from their mouths. Wind Raven snorted disgustedly at the two felines but had not made any sudden moves as he could detect powerful magic's around them.

"EEP!"

"ACK!" The startled responses came as the adults in the room at Wind Raven's snort.

They turned to see the copper dragon's head in the window looking warily at the two tigers but with anxious curiosity at the children. Nodoka walked over to the two tigers and patted them gently on the heads then walked over to the window. She stared into the eyes of the copper who stared back.

"You need to be careful I am afraid the children's little friends are very protective." Wind Raven looked at Nodoka confused then to the tigers.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THEY ARE NO THREAT TO ME!" The dragon roared with mirth.

"That is the mistake many people seem to be making." The copper looked to the voice to see the sapphire hair man standing there.

"YOU ARE NO THREAT TO ME EITHER _BLUE_!" The venom dripped from the last word as the copper's eyes narrowed.

"Then you are like most of your kind _COPPER_ fools!" Cerulean snarled his disgust at saying the word copper evident.

Cerulean shrugged and turned back toward the children. He moved to place himself near Micca and Ranko as the two tigers moved toward Setsuko. Kiri curled up at the foot of Ranko's bed laid her head down on her hooves but kept an eye on the copper.

"DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME _BLUE_!" The copper roared anger growing.

"Wind Raven!" Nodoka's tone stopped the dragon cold.

He looked at her his eyes wide and wondered when his mother had gotten there. He remembered his mother using that same tone. He remembered how it stopped him dead in his tracks. He turned at the sound of bell like laughter. At the door to in the children's room stood a Sylph her dark blue wings fading from view.

"It seems dragon that all mothers have the ability to use that tone." Wind Raven looked at the sylph then back at the blue a smirk on his smug face.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Wind Raven knew what she was saying he just did not want to admit Nodoka's tone got to him.

"My mother used that same tone on me as everyone's mother had. Why do you think the female is laughing?" Cerulean asked as he pointed to the Sylph in the door.

Yiri came into the room her eyes filling with tears. She knew it was not really, that funny of an occurrence, but the tension of the attack. She felt she could not handle anymore compounded on the events of the near death of her son, the attitude of his wife, and finally discovery of the queen's condition. Was too much and she needed to release the tensions. The interplay between Nodoka and the copper was just enough to push the stress to the limits. Instead of breaking down into hysterics she broke down into uncontrollable laughter.

Mychol went to his wife and held her, as he knew this was not normal laughter. As soon as he enveloped his wife, her laughter turned to tears and she finally let the anguish take her. The others in the room stood quietly as Yiri cleansed her pain. Cerulean changed to his duck form and curled up at the foot of Micca's bed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Gramma?" Yiri lifted her head from the chest of her husband to find Ranko standing next to her.

"Don't cry, everything is ok!?" Ranko's blue-ringed eyes stared at her grandmother her tears threaten to fall.

"Yes little one everything will be just fine." Yiri agreed as she knelt down and pulled the young Slyph into a tight embrace.

"Yes it will be just fine from now on." She smiled sadly, as she found her other two grandchildren standing in front of her.

Yiri reached out, pulled the other two toward her, and held them all tightly to her. Their hands grasped at her as if to pull her closer to them as well. Yiri's tears continued to fall. This time however they were tears of joy. The sleepy children snuggled closer into the grasp of their grandmother and slowly began to fall asleep in her arms.

The others in the room watched with varying degrees of emotions. Nodoka and Seran came up to take the children but Yiri shooed them away. She began to glow lightly and as she stood the children still in her arms rose with her. She walked them over and placed them down on one of the twin beds. She started to pick up Micca to move him to his bed when the three children latched onto each other and would not let go. Yiri smiled down at them and then magically moved the other two twin beds next to the one holding the children. She then kissed each of her new grandchildren and covered them up. As she stepped back from the larger bed the kids' animals all came on the bed and surrounded the sleeping Aurora children protectively.

"YOU MAY RETIRE I WILL WATCH OVER THE CHILDREN!" Wind Raven spoke yet it never woke the sleeping children.

"Don't say it Cerulean, he will help protect them with the rest of you. You will have to get use to the fact we have another dragon as a clan member." Seran told the blue duck as it started glowing orange.

"QUACK!?" The blue duck looked indignantly at the copper then back at Seran.

"No, he is part of the clan now just as you and Silverfire are. Deal with it!" Seran walked over to the window and placed a hand on the snout of the copper.

"And you will not provoke him he is a clan member and as you feel you deserve respect because of that so does he!" Seran told the ancient copper.

"VERY WELL, I WILL, HOWEVER PROTECT MYSELF IF HE TRIES ANYTHING!" Wind Raven spoke with conviction.

"As he will, if you threaten him. Just remember this, he is bonded to Micca, and Ranko if he dies so do they!" Seran's last statement caught the copper off guard.

"THE BONDING DOES NOT WORK LIKE THAT?" He scowled at the blue at this misconception.

"Not normally no, but their bond has a mixture of cursed magic in it. Both Ranko and Micca were cursed in their past lives and when Ranko bonded with him her true form moved to Cerulean while she needed more power to help him she reached out through that cursed magic and pulled Micca's curse from him and into Cerulean as well." Seran explained for the first time to many in the room.

"When she nearly died earlier Cerulean nearly did as well. The cursed magic has linked them down to their souls. It might lessen with time but the effect is still the same because of the curses Cerulean now possesses he has been for ever linked to the children and the clan Aurora." Seran smiled at his sleeping children.

"But son, if someone should kill Cerulean in his duck or human form the children...!" Yiri looked frantically at the children and blue duck.

"Well that would be true normally, however Cerulean and Silverfire fixed that problem when we realized what had happened. They combined their magics and cast invulnerability spells over Cerulean's other forms. The spell pulls his dragon scales through to each form. Though you don't see them, they are there. They also have the protection as if he was in his dragon form." Nodoka interjected in the conversation.

"Though I personally think Cerulean likes being bonded to the children." Nodoka's train of thought is cut off by a ducky snort.

*QUACSNORT!* As the blue duck rolled its golden eyes.

"Oh hush you blue Sunday dinner!" Nodoka told him as she wagged a finger at the dragon fowl.

"He does not like being linked at such a depth and we don't like it either. Silverfire is trying to see if she can lessen the strength of the bond for them all." Seran finished for his wife as her gaze fell on her children.

"I WILL HELP WITH THAT! I AM VERY OLD AND KNOW MUCH LONG FORGOTTEN BY HUMANS AND ELVES ALIKE!" Wind Raven told his new family as he pulled his head out of the window and laid down on the ground under the Aurora suite of rooms.

The other adults headed toward the door to leave the bedroom and were surprised to find Cologne, Tofu, and Kasumi at the children's door. Worry on both their faces. Nodoka smiled and ushered them back into the sitting room. As the others followed them Mychol extinguished the light as the animals settled into sleep.

He entered the sitting room and took the offered space next to his wife. Once he sat down Yiri snuggled into him and he wrapped her protectively in his arms. Nodoka had entered from their private kitchen with a tray of tea followed by Kasumi. She placed the tray of earth food down and smiled at the elder.

"Nodoka keeps food from earth on hand where ever they go, just for visitors like yourself." Cologne looked crest fallen but nodded ok.

"Now Kasumi what happened at home?" Nodoka asked as she sat Kasumi down next to Cologne and Tofu Ono.

For the next two hours Kasumi told them what had happened in the Tendo home. It took longer than it should have because Kasumi still kept breaking down as the pain was still to fresh. Everyone in the room was spellbound and began to show their anger at the stupidity of her earth father. Cologne and Tofu more so as they had missed the entire encounter.

"He is a fool!" Cologne stated as she shook her head.

"He is a dead fool!" Tofu commented as he began to glow a dark royal blue.

"No beloved he is still my father though I have left the clan. I cannot take away my sisters only remaining parent." Kasumi grabbed her fianc s hand her eyes pleading with him.

"Very well Kas-chan but only for you!" He told her as he patted her hand with his free one.

"Mother how is Corsan and Erin?" Seran asked his mother worry on his face.

"Dear! You have a niece and sister-in-law!" Nodoka scolded her husband s lack of concern for the other two.

"There is no need to scold him Nodoka right now I don't care for them either!" Yiri defended her younger son as she patted Nodoka's hand.

"Her behavior after the battle and Yirko s when she got to their rooms has left a sour taste in my mouth.

"What happened beloved?" Mychol asked his left eye twitching with controlled anger.

"Well Erin refused to go to his room he wanted to stay with his father. So I allowed it." Yiri smiled lovingly at the memory as it flittered through her mind.

"He crawled into the bed next to Corsan. He laid his arm across his daddy's chest and started talking to him in a low voice. Just to let him know he was there with him. Corsan moved his hand up and took Erin's hand in his but did not wake." Yiri finished with tears.

"Jara refused to even enter the bed chamber. All she did was complain about how he gotten bloodstains on her new dress and embarrassed her. Yirko was no better as she complained his behavior had cost her some marriage prospects." Yiri's tears dried on her cheeks as her magical aura appeared.

"Oh why did Corsan marry that woman!?" Yiri buried her face in her hands as she leaned into the comforting embrace of Mychol.

"Mother I really think you ought to talk to Corsan about ending this alliance. After all Jara only cares for Erin because through him she'll rule father's estate and she is in the belief yours." Seran told her as the others looked on in confusion.

"Jara doesn't even care for Yirko except to make her as bad as she is. All she wants is to claim both father's lands and yours." Seran continued everyone stunned into silence.

"Yes son I am inclined to agree with you, but will Corsan. He always gives Jara the benefit of the doubt and you know she will fill his head full of lies about what happened today." Mychol agreed his anger barely in check.

"Yes but what happened can be magically shown to him! If you make him do the spell Jara can't say it was altered in any way!" Seran continued an idea coming to him.

"I recommend you don't say a word to him until he first enters the throne room. This way Jara can't magically alter the replay of events either. Take Corsan aside and tell him to do it away from Jara." Seran explained, as it seemed he had given this some thought.

"Very well son I think we should at least let him know what happened. As he does know how we feel. I don't really want to hurt Yirko; she after all is a victim of her mother as much as Erin is. He doesn't understand why his mother refuses to come be with his father." Yiri explained, to the on lookers a tear escaped her red swollen eyes.

"Agreed maybe we can get Jara to leave Yirko and Erin with Corsan, they would be better off with us." Seran continued.

"*GASP!* But dear Jara is their mother! It is not right to force her to leave her children!" Nodoka gasped at what Seran was suggesting.

"I am afraid I would have to agree with Nodoka on this son we cannot force Jara to abandoned her own children." Yiri said as she grabbed Nodoka's hand.

"I wasn't going to allow that mother. However, if we can get her to do it voluntarily...I mean I don't think she cares that much for either child except what she can get for being their mother. I saw how the high elves in the throne room snubbed her. Jara's past is playing into Yirko's chance for a happy life." Seran explained before everyone thought him another Genma.

"I don't understand?" Nodoka said as she looked between her husband and in-laws.

"It is quite simple Jara was banished from High Elf society for shall we say cavorting with another's husband and one high up the social scale of High Elves much higher then Jara." The group turned to find Aerial standing in the doorway her face wroth with worry.

"How are they?" Her next question came as she entered the room as she headed straight for the room where the triplets slept.

"There fine, Aerial but...!" Nodoka didn't get to finish her warning when her sister-in-law entered the room.

"DON'T CRACKLE AT ME YOU MANGY DRAGON!" Aerial's voice boomed, as the others were sure Cerulean was warning her off.

The other adults trying not to laugh heard the soft mumbles of the children. They strained to listen as Aerial answered back her voice full of love and something none of the children ever got in their previous life, respect. They waited for Aerial to leave the room as she re-tucked the youngest members of the Aurora clan back into bed. As she was heading out her last comment broke the strangle hold the others had on their laughter.

"OH LORD! Not another one! GOD WHAT ARE THEY DOING HATCHING YOU STINKING DRAGONS OR WHAT!" Aerial stormed out her head shaking and into a room of laughing adults.

"It was not all that funny you know." Aerial huffed as she stood in front of the children's door her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow arched.

"No you are correct but the tension has been so thick we all needed a release." Raistlin said as he rose and escorted Aerial to a seat.

"Have you seen Corsan?" Yiri asked anxious worry on her face.

"Yes I went there first. Erin is taking good care of him, more then I can say for Jara." Aerial's face went from a scowl to a wistful smile and to angry glare.

"Yes well there is not much to be done she is married to your brother and if what I have heard about her she plans to keep it that way." Nodoka stated as she rose and disappeared into another room.

"Can't we do something? To think she would control any part of the Gray Wolf heritage makes me sick." Aerial complained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seran seems to think showing Corsan her rejection of him in his time of need might work." Nodoka spoke as she reentered carrying another tray of earth tea and cakes.

"But Auntie, it is their life should we really pull the family apart? You and I both know the devastation on the lives of the children at the loss of their mother." Kasumi spoke her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Yes child but look at what is happening to that family with her there." Nodoka pointed out.

"To bad Queen Tatiana can't do what she did for those other elves to show Jara some sense of humility and caring." Kasumi stated as she accepted the tea from Nodoka.

"That might be an idea; there would be nothing to lose and everything to gain if we can get her to care more not only about the children but Corsan himself. They would all be happier!" Mychol stated as his wife handed him a cup of tea and a cake.

"Momma I'm thirsty!" The room turned to find Setsuko standing in the doorway.

"What about your brother and sister?" Nodoka asked as she rose and went to her newest child.

"Their still sleeping and Wind Raven snores!" She complained with a yawn.

"I DO NOT SNORE!" Came the giant lizard s denial.

The room started snickering as Nodoka led Setsuko to the kitchenette for a glass of water. As they returned Setsuko ran to Seran and jumped in his lap then snuggled down deep into his embrace. Seran looked a little surprised since Setsuko was new to the clan, he thought she would take a bit more time to warm up to her new life. He wrapped his arms around her and let her relax and go back to sleep.

"Well it looks like she is fitting in quite well." The others smiled warmly at the scene before them.

"I think it may have to do with Ranko and Micca joining her in the pod." Raistlan stated as he stared with a slight tinge of envy in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Aerial asked him.

"From what I can tell because all three went through the change with Setsuko they all shared their knowledge and skill. Did any of you notice how when they emerged from the pod they tore it to shreds with chi claws, all three of them!" Raistlin asked them as they all shook their heads.

"There was so much going on I was just worried for them coming out when they did." Nodoka stated as she looked at her sleeping daughter hugging Seran as Ranko did

"But I believe you are correct though. Look that is exactly how Ranko sits in Seran's lap when he holds her." The others looked and all smiled at the _Kodak_ moment (Dani: ok I don't get paid for the commercial but what's a story without commercials. ;p ).

"OH!" The scream came from Yiri all looked and found a white kitten sitting on her shoulder looking at Seran and Setsuko.

"Well it looks like the kittens are missing their bed mate as the orange tabby sat on the floor in front of Seran staring up at him and Setsuko.

"meow, meow!" The orange said as he lifted a paw and tapped Seran on the leg.

"Well aren't you the pushy one." Seran smiled as he reached down without disturbing his daughter and picked up the kitten.

Seran then sat back in the sofa and the orange got comfortable in his and Setsuko's lap. The white jumped to the sofa and joined the growing group on Seran's lap. They all smiled as Setsuko scooted deeper into her father's embrace as the kittens made themselves comfortable in her lap.

"Fatherhood becomes you brother." Aerial stated as all smiled at him.

"I learned from the best!" He said as he winked at his father; he then stared down at the sleeping sylph and smiled lovingly at her as he stroked her cheek gently.

"QUACK!" The group again turned toward the children s room and found Cerulean duck standing in the doorway a scowl on his little blue ducky face.

"Yes Cerulean what is it are the other children alright?" Nodoka asked as they watched Cerulean glow orange as he morphed into his human form.

"They are fine but Setsuko should be in bed." Nodoka raised an eyebrow at the blue dragon's concern.

"Are you now bonded with her as well Blue?" Mychol asked a slight scowl on his face.

"No but my bonded know she is not there and they become restless at her absence." The blue haired Ranma explained with very little emotions.

"I'll put her to bed!" Seran said as he started to stand only to stop at the noise from his lap.

"MEOW, MEOW,!" Came the simultaneous complaint from Frost and Lava.

"Here son I'll help you!" Yiri stated as she grabbed the kittens so Seran could stand.

The two disappeared into the children's room Seran carrying Setsuko and Yiri carrying Lava and Frost. They were then followed by Cerulean who had returned to his duck form and waddled into the room behind them. After about five minutes, the two adults came back out smiles on their faces as they returned to their places.

"I don't care what the blue says he cares for all the children." Yiri stated as she sat back down.

"Oh?" Te reply came Dr. Tofu.

"What makes you think that?" He asked his curiosity about this realm bubbling over.

"The entire time we were tucking in Setsuko he was on her bed quacking at us in low tones. He was acting like a mother hen. He then nuzzled the kittens into position around her so she could reach out and grab them if she wanted. It was funny Lava didn't like his prodding and swiped at him with his claws. Then Cerulean scolded him and gave him a little zap for it. Then Frost got on her haunches and started hissing at the blue. Seran finally had to move Cerulean to Micca's bed to stop any chance of a fight." Yiri finished with giggles.

"They re still at it from their own beds even now." Seran said as he reentered the room and joined his wife on the sofa.

"Well that is good then we don't have to worry about the safety of the children as long as Cerulean and the other animals are with them." Raistlin stated as he remembered how the animals fought like a well-honed machine.

"Yes Ranko had worked wonders with Kiri. I believe she had also been working with Cerulean in his duck and human form as well." Seran commented as he took a cup of tea from his wife.

"Yes they are a good addition to the clan the only problem is Cerulean's loyalties lie only with the children." Nodoka shook her head sadly.

"Yes but he would protect the King and Queen if they told him to." Raistlin commented as he accepted another cup of tea from Aerial.

"What happened today anyway? When I got to the throne room it was a disaster area yet no one seemed to be cleaning it up. I couldn't get to much information from anyone to save my soul except, they were excited about something." Aerial asked as she sipped her tea.

"Well this should be the Royal couple s announcement but since your family Tatiana is with child...children she is having twins a boy and girl." Nodoka spilled, as Aerial's eyes got big with surprise and excitement also.

"YOUR KIDDING! HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Aerial shouted forgetting the sleeping children but they were so tired they never heard her.

"Ranko told us. Her ki reading abilities let her know they were there. It was confirmed by Elder Cologne and Dr. Tofu...Oh my where are my manners." Nodoka stood and bowed deeply to her earth visitors.

"I apologize...!" Nodoka was cut off by Cologne.

"Don't worry about it child with all that has happened to you and your family it is understandable." The old woman smiled as she was enjoying listening to the conversation.

"But still...!" Nodoka then introduced everyone to each other and then they sat down to get to know each other.

As the conversation went from internal problems to learning about each other. The conversation went well into the night, as they all became fast friends as it was decided Cologne would stay with Mychol and Yiri and Dr. Tofu would stay with Kasumi and her mother. The party broke up an hour before dawn but none was very tired. They had learned much and hoped to learn more about each other as they continued to spend time together.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The palace was in an uproar as three streaks ran through the halls of the once quiet palace. The blurs abruptly stopped outside the doors to the king and queen's bedchambers. The three visitors were still in their pajamas. Ranko slowly opened the door and peeked in Setsuko and Micca tried to look also. As the three little heads peeked around the door, they found the king and queen in bed sound asleep. With a finger to Ranko's lips making a shushing sound, they crept into the room.

The three of them lined up at the end of the sleeping couples bed with Micca in the middle. They leaned their heads on their hands as they rested them on the bed and just stared at the adults. They stayed like that for a few moments when one whispered a question.

"Do you think the babies know we're here?" Micca asked quietly as he tilted his head toward his sister Ranko.

"Yeah they do!" Ranko stated as she glowed bright white with rainbow streaks of color.

"How long do we gotta wait till we can play with them?" Setsuko asked as she glowed to see if she could sense the unborn children also.

"A while yet they re still growing." The voice came from the bed in front of them.

"AAAAARRRRGGGG!" All three children jumped at the deep voice from the bed.

"What are you three doing here?" Oberon asked the children as they tried to catch their breaths.

"We *GASP* came to see *WHEEZE!* if the babies *HUFFPUFF* can play yet!" Ranko got out the question.

"HAHAHAHA! No I am sorry they won't be able to play for some time yet." Oberon laughed as he answered their question.

"Oh!" He watched as all three bowed their heads sadly as if his answer caused them pain.

"But you can come up and join us while we wait!" He held out his arms and all three eagerly jumped onto the bed.

The three Aurora children crawled up between Oberon and Tatiana as the king rolled onto his side to stare at his wife like the children. They all laid there staring at the queen waiting for something to happen. It was about five minutes then the questions started again.

"Well are they ready to play now?" Micca asked as he leaned forward and stared into the face of Tatiana.

"No *CHUCKLE*, it will be much longer then this." Oberon told him as Micca sat back in a huff.

"What is going on here!?" They turned and found an uninvited guest at the door.

"You _mongrels_ are not to be here!" Rohn hissed through gritted teeth.

"Watch your place your alliance to your mother and father will only take you so far!" Oberon growled, as the shadows around him grew darker.

"HOW CAN YOU DEFEND THEM? THEY NEARLY IMPRISONED THE QUEEN!" Rohn forgot himself and let his anger get the better of him.

The three children looked guilty and bowed their heads their tears filled their eyes as they started to cry and climb down from the bed to find their parents. Only they were stopped by not only Oberon but by the now awake queen who was not happy with the confrontation going on in her bedchamber. As she pulled the nearest child to her, she held Micca close to her and began stroking his hair.

"They did what they thought was best to protect me Rohn and I find that most pleasing." Tatiana glared at her advisor.

Rohn gulped and bowed to his queen then backed out of the room as he closed the door he glared at the backs of the children. Ranko stiffened and looked at the high elf over her shoulder. The glowing red eyes that stared at Rohn frightened him as he quickly closed the door. He leaned against the door and shook at the hatred that glowed in those eyes. He not only feared for himself but for his queen as well. However, he knew she would never listen to him as far as those little scum mongrels were concerned. He would have to prove to everyone how wrong they all were.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Cerulean quacked excitedly in the faces of Nodoka and Seran.

"MEOW MEOW MEOW!" Came the same frantic call from the kittens as they jumped onto the two adults stomachs.

"WHINEY WHINEY WHINEY!" Kiri added as she poked Seran in his side.

*OOF!* The dual gasps came as the kittens landed on both adults solar plexus.

"OUCH! KIRI STOP THAT!" Seran shouted as he tried to push the fluttercorn away.

"Something must be wrong with the children Nodoka shot up and reached for her robe.

"YES WHEN WE WOKE THEY WERE GONE!" Wind Raven spoke as his head appeared in the room of the elder two Aurora clan members.

"Oh dear they can be in trouble!" Nodoka slipped into her slippers as she pulled on a red satin and lace robe that matched her nightgown and slippers.

Seran pulled on his dark blue satin robe over his dark blue satin pajama bottoms his bare chest glistened from a little sweat from the night under a heavy blanket. He slipped on a pair of black leather slippers and ran toward the door to the main sitting room. He ran out his hair fluttering behind him. Nodoka and the animals close behind. As they entered the main sitting room they found the children sitting at the dinning table with Oberon. Seran stopped in shock and had Nodoka slam into his back as she tried to stop too. Seran subconsciously glad his wings were now strong enough to withstand such punishment since Ranko and Nodoka came into his life.

"Morning momma, poppa!" The children said as their parents came into view.

"Oh good morning, Seran, Nodoka I hope you don't mind my using your kitchen. The children came to see if the babies could come out to play yet and we decided to make them breakfast here so you wouldn't worry." Tatiana told them as she brought in a tray of breads and faerie cakes for the children.

"Please join us there is plenty to go around." Oberon rose and held the chair out for his wife as she sat then held one for Nodoka who sat down with a shocked look.

Seran joined them as the animals gathered around the chairs of the children. Nodoka served her husband then freshened, her King and Queen's cups as they finished their honeysuckle tea. The children just ate quietly watching the adults. The adults ate quietly for a time just enjoying the good food and calming atmosphere when that all changed. The door to the Aurora suite slammed opened and Erin ran in all excited.

"UNCLE SERAN YOU GOTTA HELP! MOMMA IS HAVING POPPA REMOVED FROM HIS BED! SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO THROW HIM OUT FOR THE DRAGONS TO EAT!" The triplets stared in shock disbelief as Seran rose to his feat.

"Let me Seran!" The king rose soon followed by his wife and the Aurora clan.

"Don't worry Eri-chan uncle Oberon will protect him." The response came from Ranko.

The children all gathered around their cousin and followed the adults to the Gray Wolf suite. As they reached the rooms given to the heir to the Gray Wolf clan two guards where dragging Corsan out of the room. Erin tried to run to his father but the triplets held him back. Setsuko leaned in and whispered to him.

"Let the adults handle this if we don't like what happens we will take care of it!" Erin looked into the eyes of the newest member of the Aurora clan and nodded his head as he relaxed in a protective circle of his cousins.

"HOLD! What is the meaning of this _we_ gave no order for this man to be moved!" The guards turned and found themselves face to face with an angry Oberon followed closely by an even angrier queen.

"We were wondering as well?" Yiri and Mychol said as they approached the Royal couple.

"Jara told us you wanted him out of the castle!" Yiri spoke before Jara could get out of the room to intervene.

"We made no such request! He got hurt fighting to protect us and his family; we honor such as he!" Tatiana told them as she glared at Jara as she exited the room.

"Guards take him back and he is to remain here until he feels he can leave on his own." Oberon's shadows covered him from head to toe leaving only his glowing red eyes.

"See Eri-chan we told you they would handle it." Micca said as Erin nodded happily and followed his father back into the room.

"And you _lady_ will explain giving false orders to our guards." Oberon asked as he stepped toward the haughty high elf.

"I was told by your advisor, Ran...Ron...Rohn!" Jara looked nervous as she tried to remember the name from before.

"Uncle Oberon?" Ranko not afraid of the Shadow king any longer tugged on his shadow-encased bathrobe.

"Yes dear?" He bent down to listen to the little girl who was better then a psychic.

"She's lying her aura shows it to me. Momma and Poppa probably see it too." Ranko whispered to her uncle as he motioned for a guard to come near.

"Go get Rohn and bring him here now!" Oberon told the nervous guard as he whispered his command.

"When did Rohn tell you this?" Jara looked at the king his flashing red eyes amidst the black shadows made her shiver with fear.

"Early this morning I am not sure exactly when just after dawn I believe.

"I see." Oberon raised an eyebrow as he and the triplets knew Rohn was making an nuisance of himself at the Royal suite at that time.

"Uncle?!" Ranko tugged again and Oberon smiled down at her.

"I know child." Ranko nodded and stood next to the king and slightly behind him.

Unknown to the other save his family members Seran had cast a spell of truth and vision sight on his brother. So while he was laying bed ridden he was also seeing what was going on out in the hallway and who was lying and who was not. As Oberon was about to ask another question the guard returned with Rohn in tow. Rohn glared at the children but quickly noticed all those, around that would not approve. He bowed to his king and queen as he straightened he turned to Oberon.

"What do you require of me my liege." Rohn asked showing the king respect he didn't feel.

"Did you tell this woman that her husband needed to be moved out of the castle this morning just _after_ dawn?" Oberon emphasized the time for his wife's advisor.

"I...No sir I was with you at that time I made no such statement." Rohn caught the inference and as much as he hated the king, his respect rose for him for showing Rohn he knew the banished high elf was lying to them.

"THAT'S A LIE HE TOLD ME TO THROW MY HUSBAND INTO THE GUTTER FOR THE DRAGONS TO EAT!" Jara was getting worried; she knew she was on thin ice with the Gray Wolf clan as it was.

"Guards who was it that gave you the orders to move Corsan from his room." Tatiana stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on her advisor's shoulder.

"The Lady Jara your highness." Spoke the guard who brought Rohn to this conclave.

"What were her _exact_ words?" Tatiana asked sweetly her voice dripped with venom.

"Well...ah do I have to?" The guard seemed frightened as he looked toward Jara.

"Yes you must!" Tatiana's voice left no mistake as to what would happen if they did not.

"She said 'I don't care what that cow of a mother-in-law says I will sleep in the grand bedchamber as far as I am concern you can take this outside and throw it in the gutter for the dragons to eat." The guard spoke as he kept his gaze on his queen for reassurance.

"Was there any mention on her part where the orders came from?" Tatiana asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No well she said if asked the orders came from the king and queen." The other guard said then the first guard jumped in.

"Yes, but it seemed almost like an afterthought to cover her tracks." He told his rulers.

"It seems your son has made an incorrect choice as for a wife and mother of his children." Tatiana spoke her voice would do Nabiki proud.

"THEY RE LYING ALL OF THEM! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MY HUSBAND!" Jara screamed as she backed into the room.

"Ple...Please majesties *GASP!* Allow thi...this to be a Gray Wolf matter." Corsan stood behind his wife his young son trying to hold him up and surprisingly able to do so.

"Very well Corsan but punishment must be merited out as she accused us and those we trust." Tatiana stated her voice getting colder.

"We will issue a punishment if none is given by your clan." Oberon finished for his wife as he led her back to their suites.

Everyone watched the Royal couple leave followed closely by Rohn an evil smirk on his face as he glared at the triplets. Only to be met by cold and fiery glares from them. Rohn turned and hurriedly caught up with his king and queen. Yiri stepped forward her eyes flashing with rage. She raised her hand to slap Jara but instead pushed her son's wife roughly aside and helped her grandson get his father to a chair. There was much to discuss and they could not do it while Corsan was in bed. The Aurora clan followed Mychol into the suite not even looking to Jara. The triplets moved close to Erin to give him some support as they knew he would not leave and would be privy to some unpleasant information.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cologne walked around the palace gardens. She was dropped off as her hosts went to see their son. She marveled at plants no longer in her world. She wondered if the queen would allow her to take some back with her. As she slowly pogoed through the garden she wished she could stay, she really wanted to stay here there was not much back on earth for her except Shampoo, but she was getting older and her independence was beginning to show itself. Cologne smiled wistfully as an image of Shampoo crossed her mind. She would make a great Elder some day soon.

"Elder Cologne!" The ancient Amazon turned and met the golden eyes of Raistlin.

"Greetings young mage!" Cologne hailed as Raist walked up to her.

"Have you seen the Aurora's yet this morning?" Raistlin seemed a bit troubled.

"No I just got here, I believe they are with Yiri and Mychol as they visit their son." Cologne watched the young man, as he still seemed nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Cologne asked as she felt his agitation.

"I am afraid the rumors travel fast here and so far it isn't good." Raistlin shook his head sadly.

"What rumors would that be?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"It seems Jara tried to have Corsan removed from their bed chambers. One of the guards she had do it said her exact words were 'throw him in the gutters for the dragons to eat'!" Raistlin sighed heavily.

"My that is harsh even from an Amazon stand point, considering he got wounded protecting her.

"It gets better she said the king and queen had ordered his removal and that Rohn gave her the orders." Cologne's eyebrow arched at this bit of news.

"However when Rohn was brought there he denied it." Raistlin continued but his face showed he was unsure to believe the chancellor of the Queen.

"Anything else?" Cologne asked knowing instinctively there was.

"Yes Jara did all this in front of Erin. The guard said Ranko told the King and Queen that Jara was lying and Rohn was telling the truth." Cologne nodded a proud smile on her face.

"Yes son-...Ranko has learned quite a bit on reading ki. I would tend to believe her assessment of the two." Cologne nodded as she and Raistlin turned toward the castle and the guest wing.

When they entered, they found the throne room still in disrepair. No one had the heart to ask the queen to use her magic to repair it as she was still so excited about being with twins. They walked toward the door to the guest quarters but there path was blocked by Rohn. His face contorted into a deep scowl as he glared at them.

"Where are you going?" Rohn hissed through clenched teeth.

"To visit my clan members!" Raistlin said with a glare of his own.

"They are busy and do no...*ACK!*" He was cut off as a diminutive woman on a stick got up close and personal with him.

"We are here to visit our friends, I suggest you go about your business and get your mages to repair the throne room so Queen Tatiana does not have too!" Rohn gulped as the ghoulish face before him sent shivers down his spine.

Rohn quickly moved from in front of them and scampered into the throne room. Raistlin watched with a smirk on his face he then turned to find himself alone and he hurried after the Elder. As he reached up with her, she seemed distracted. Raistlin watched her for a moment then saw her nod to herself and headed off away from the Aurora Suite.

"I liked how you handled Rohn! I would like to learn how you did it?" Raistlin told her as they hurried down a corridor.

"Practice youngster, practice. I have been an elder for going on 300 years now and I learned quickly how to handle those with the belief they are indispensable." Cologne stopped again as if getting her bearings then headed off down a side hallway.

"What are you doing?" Raistlin asked with great curiosity.

"I am using my ability to read ki to find Ranko. Her ki is very distinctive and I have been reading it for over two years now. She is very powerful and it leaves a weak trail if she doesn't keep it rained in I will have to work with her on that." Cologne said with a smile of delight.

They soon found themselves outside the door to the Gray Wolf suite. The yelling from inside told the two visitors that the meeting was not going very well. They could barely hear the screaming voice of Jara over the screams of Yiri and Mychol. The two debated on whether or not to knock and join what was obviously a family matter. They turned to leave when the door swung open and they saw Ranko standing there her eyes red with unshed tears.

"E..Excuse me elder, Raist I need to go take care of the animals." Ranko tried to push past them but neither would budge to give her leave.

"Ranko!" Seran came up behind his daughter and pulled her back into the room inviting the other two in as well.

"_This_ is a family matter Seran!" Jara growled through her teeth.

"Yes and they are family!" Mychol answered with a stern look at his daughter-in-law.

Corsan watched his face blank of all emotions except when he looked to his son. The boy was trying hard to hold in the tears and be brave for his sake. He was glad the triplets were looking out for him until Jara went after them. Especially Ranko, she hated her most of all for some reason but he could not figure out why. Corsan watched as Seran sat back down next to Nodoka with Ranko between them each taking her hand. He watched as the elder perched on back of the sofa just above the young sylph. Raistlin took a chair from the desk and sat down behind the elder as the two new comers gave emotional support to the upset fighter.

No one noticed except Cologne as Raistlin began casting a spell under his breath. The Amazon could not hear all the words and the ones she did hear she could not understand. She waited until the mage was finished, and then whispered to him her questions.

"What spell did you just cast _young_ mage." Cologne asked getting a chuckle from him for the young comment.

"A truth spell let us see what can be found out if only the truth is spoken." He whispered back being careful to make sure no one heard him.

"It may cause more harm then good young one." Cologne knew that too much truth was just as bad as too many lies.

"Yes but it needs to be done if this family is to heal and remain in tact." Raistlin finished his eyes falling on the young boy flanked by Setsuko and Micca.

Cologne nodded as her attention also landed on Erin his eyes red with unshed tears as he tried to be brave. She turned to Jara and saw nothing but indifference as she looked to her son and husband. The only person missing from this meeting was Yirko. She should be here but it looked like it was not to be. Cologne looked at each person in the room she noticed a slight change in their auras so slight she almost missed it. She looked closer; to her it seemed as if it was; the magic spell that Raistlin just placed on the room. As she watched the magic settle around the people in the room, she marveled at how it looked. She saw the auras each a different color depending on their strongest emotion then layered over the top of that was a golden glittery film. It was translucent but she could still see it. She marveled at how beautiful it looked and wished her aura looked like that without the side effect of having to tell the truth all the time. When she looked down, she saw she was also covered in the magic as well and as she looked at Ranko, it seemed even more beautiful with her bright white aura with the streaks of color shimmering under the golden magic.

"Jara you had no right to say that Ranko did nothing to you!" Corsan scowled at his wife as she sniffed indignantly at her husband.

"Oh no! She took your own daughter's place in the heart of this family. Yiri and Mychol never talk about her anymore all they talk about is that little mutant." Jara glared at Ranko who just stared straight ahead wishing she had not been saved when she met Silverfire.

*SLAP!* Yiri stood back as she glared at her son's wife daring the banished high elf to do something anything.

"Yirko makes it hard to care what she does since she behaves so much like _you_!" Yiri told the elf as she went over and stood next to her two grandsons and granddaughter.

"Where is Yirko, Jara? Why is _she_ not here checking on her father? Erin has not left his father's side since last night!" Yiri continued as she glared at the high elf.

"She is doing what she is supposed to be doing making alliances and finding a suitable husband. I told her to never mind about her father that task was more important! Besides she would do better if he was not here to hinder He...my efforts *GASP*!" Jara's eyes went wide and she acted as if she had not meant to say that last part. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma 1/2:

A New Awakening

Alternate Continuation (minor crossovers)

By: Dani Yanega

Concept by: Jerry Unipeg (starfire)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Ten

Yirko slowly moved around the throne room her eyes widened with awe at the beauty even though it was in a state of destruction. She spotted two high elves near a window and headed for them. She tryed to do as her mother told her, which was make alliances with the other high elves to find a suitable husband. As she neared, they had not known she was there and Yirko heard the gossip of the day, though she was not sure if she could believe it.

"It is true Tia I heard one of the guards involved tell that golden mage." The young high elf spoke in hushed tones.

"But Siera to give the order to have her own husband thrown out and he was wounded as well...!" Tia spoke her voice trembled with her disgust and shock.

"Not only that Tia but she said to throw him in the gutter for the dragons to eat him and in front of her son!" Siera continued.

"Well what do you expect she was banished from high elf society, it is a shame though that poor Corsan married her." Tia stated as she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Yes I know and imagine her wanting to push that half breed daughter onto our brothers. I don't think I would mind it so much if it wasn't for who her _mother_ is!" Siera also showed distaste as well.

Yirko moved into the shadows as she listened. Her thoughts going to her father's bloodied face as she remembered it from the night before as her father's body covered her and her mother. She also remembered how her mother's only concern was her new dress. Yirko's eyes narrowed as she felt angered, as it was not her father keeping her from finding a good marriage alliance it was her mother. Yirko missed totally the fact at what her mother tried to do to her father as if she could not be bothered with such minor nuisances, since her future was at stake. Yirko waited as the young high elves moved on assessing the damage done by the fight the day before. She then turned and headed toward her family's suite.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Yirko hid in the shadows by the door she listened as her grandmother defended the mongrel her eyes flashed red with rage as she stared at Ranko flanked by her parents. Then her eyes widened at the last comment that came from her grandmother's lips.

"...to much like you!" Yirko stared at her mother incomprehension on her face.

Her mother had always tried to teach her how to behave as a high elf. Gray elves were alright, but one should always be a proper high elf in poise, demeanor and attitude, especially if one wanted to be liked. She thought being like her mother was what everyone wanted of her. She then thought back to how carefree Ranko had been acting and how everyone even the King and Queen seemed to enjoy being around her. Her eyes narrowed again with jealous rage when her mother's next comment filtered through her preoccupation.

"...I'd do better if he was not here to hinder he...my efforts *GASP*!" Yirko put her hand against her mouth to stifle her own gasp.

Yirko thought about what she heard did she feel that way. Did she want her father gone from her life? She thought over her life and no matter what happened, her father was always there for her and Erin. He always showed in many ways how much he loved them. A small smile came to her face as memories of her father teaching her to fly; of chasing monsters from under her bed so she could sleep; of being the one who found her when she got lost at the family picnic; of him sitting with her when she had gotten so sick she nearly died. Yirko looked to her father then to her uncle and as she watched Seran she saw the same love for that mon...Ranko and her siblings she saw in her father's eyes for her and her brother. Her smile faded as those same memories played over in her mind only this time her mother took center stage. Yirko thought, of her mother's presence in her life. Either she was not there for her, or if she was present, she was either mad or disgusted at her. Yirko slowly slid down the wall in the dark corner of the entry. She pulled her legs up close to her chest, put her head down on the top of her knees, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She did not hear the person approach nor did she see as they knelt down in front of  
her. She jumped when she felt strong arms go around her and pulled her into to a hug.

"Da...Daddy?" She whispered into the neck of the person that held her.

She felt herself being lifted and amazed as she felt herself glide smoothly into the room. The next thing she knew she was being lowered into another strong pair of arms she looked up and saw she was now in her father's lap his eyes filled with worry as he pulled her tightly to him. A small smile crossed his lips as he brushed a strand of her golden hair from her eyes. She turned her head in time to see Ranko return to her position between her father and mother a somber look on her face.

"Tha...Thank you *pause* cou...cous*GASP*in!" She said with a soft and frightened voice.

Ranko looked at her and Yirko gasped at the deep pain she saw there. Yirko could not believe she had never seen it before but like most people, Ranko knew they never tried to go beyond the surface of her behavior or cocky attitude. Ranko nodded slightly to the young elf then sat back down between her parents. She leaned her head against her father's shoulder and stared out the window behind Corsan and Yirko. Nodoka took her daughter's hand in hers and gave it a firm squeeze. When Ranko turned to her mother, Nodoka smiled warmly at her. Ranko smiled back and returned the squeeze.

"*SNORT!* They all turned at the disgusted snort and stared at Jara, she ignored the looks as she glowered at Ranko then her daughter.

"Don't act like a sniveling baby Yirko these people are beneath you! Once we get control of the clan's wealth those haughty high elves will beg for an alliance with us!" She told her daughter her eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

"Momma why is she say all that bad stuff?" Setsuko asked as she came and sat next to her mother as Micca sat on the other side of his father as Erin had crawled in next to his sister on his father's lap holding onto his crying sister.

"I don't know dear but it does seem strange doesn't it." Nodoka leaned down to her newest daughter as she draped her free arm around her.

Jara opened her mouth to snap then shut it quickly with a snap. Her eyes nearly buldged out of her head as she quickly went over un her mind what she had just said. Her hand shot up to her mouth as she realized she had just made a big mistake. She turned to face her husband and children. Yirko and Erin's faces were buried in their father's chest. His gaze was filled with shock and rage. He tightened his grip on his children, which caused him pain as it played out on his face.

"Then I think you should take what you have here for you will get nothing else and go find another family to destroy, Jara. I will allow you supervised visit with our children if you wish but they will stay with me and I will make sure that they will not beable to aid you in anyway once they inherit from me." Corsan told his wife as she took a step back her eyes getting bigger, Micca waited to see if they would fall out of her head her eyes were so wide.

"Corsan you can't mean that! Their my children!" Jara said as she tried to think of a way to remain in the family, she could not stand to be cast out again,

"I do Jara, though I am not keeping you from the children I am taking them from your lack of care." He scowled as he kept wondering also why she seemed to be telling the truth to them now.

"You can't Yirko is mine! She is not yours!" The room gasped as Jara snarled at her husband.

"You are wrong Jara, I am Yirko's father I have been since the day I married you! I knew you were pregnant with Yirko but I wanted the child so badly whether it was a boy or a girl. She was my daughter until you started tainting her outlook. I will not allow you to continue down that road any longer." Corsan glowered at his wife trying not to see the broken heart on his daughter's face but he tightened his hold on his young daughter.

"I won't allow it! You through me out I take her with me and you will never see her again!" Corsan smiled he had planned for this day.

As he looked at Jara she started to fidget nervously at the look her husband was giving her. She tried to think quickly what he might have on her that would prevent her from getting her way. She could not think clearly she was getting frightened as Corsan held out his hand to his brother who disentangled himself from Ranko and Micca. He walked to his brother an evil smile on his face that made his family very nervous. They watched as he pulled a large rolled up cloth from his stuff space and held it out to Corsan.

"Give it to father, brother I seem to have my hands full. Now I know why you are so happy, when your children need you so much." Corsan said as he laid his head down on top of Yirko first giving her a kiss.

"It is great to be loved so much by your children brother!" Seran said as he moved to his father.

"EEEK!" Seran turned to see Jara fall back ungracefully as something had hit her square in the chest. He looked to his wife she pointed to Setsuko with a wide 'sorry she did it' look. Seran stared at Setsuko who was to busy glaring at a sprawled Jara on the floor the front of her gown still smoldering. Seran turned as a hand landed on his shoulder. He found his father standing next to him taking the leather role.

"You think she would learn not to make threatening moves toward your children's parents and family.

Mychol moved back to his wife as Seran headed back to his family. He storked Setsuko's hair tenderly and bent down and kissed the top of her head. He then glared at Jara as she shakily rose to her feet her eyes flashed red with rage then turned to fear. He turned and found his wife and children glaring at Jara encased in their auras. The smirk of Raist and Cologne was not missed by Seran. As he sat down, he heard Cologne as she told his wife something he did not understand.

"This is better than my soaps!" His face showed confusion as Nodoka chuckled then leaned close to him.

"I'll explain later, dear." She whispered to her nodding husband.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane and Nabiki woke as the sun filtered in on their faces. They opened their eyes to stare confusedly at each other. They sat up quickly when they realized they were in bed together and holding each other tightly. The anger rose in both of them as they stared at each other. When they sat up quickly something bounced of their chests they looked down and found the Alexandrite pendants hanging around their necks. They stared at the shifting green-blue stone as fear began to rise in their hearts. They started to rise still staring at the stones when Akane's hand brushed something soft and velvety. She looked down to see the black velvet bag between her and her sister.

She also noticed the red one, that laid next to her. She picked up the black bag and the red one. She stared at the bags one in each hand. She jumped slightly as Nabiki took the red bag from her sister. Nabiki plopped down next to her sister as she stared at the red bag cupped tenderly in her hand. Akane stared at the tears that streamed down her sister's cheek. There was supposed to be remembering but she could not remember. She looked at the black pouch then opened it and pulled out the locket. When she opened it and saw the pictures the memories of the previous night came back to her.

"She is gone Akane. Daddy drove her off!" Nabiki said which caused Akane to jump at what she said and the pain...no torment in her voice.

"Gon...Gone?" Akane asked as she looked at Nabiki then noticed where they were.

"Kasumi abandoned us!" Akane grew red with anger but it winked out as Nabiki slapped her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME KASUMI?!" Akane shrunk back, as Nabiki glowed a bright red.

"Don' you dare blame her for what da...that asshole down stairs did to her! I am going to see you cured of your re-writitis (Dani: I know it is not a word) if it kills you!" Akane stared at the back of her sister as she stormed out of the room.

She watched as she headed not toward her room but to the stairs. Akane rubbed her cheek as what happened last night replayed in her mind. Nabiki and she found Kasumi crying on the floor in the dining room. Her father as he stood before them, ordering them to move away from their sister. She then remembered the katana he held so tightly his knuckles popped and were so white. Then the memory of her father nearly killing Nabiki to get to Kasumi to...to, she did not want to think what might have happened. She began glowing, a darkening red as she remembered Kasumi leaving her home for good. She rose and ran after Nabiki she was going to make her father wish he had never let Ranma and Genma in their home.

Akane ran down the stairs and stopped behind Nabiki who was still on the stairs at the third from the bottom. Akane looked at her and shivered as the Ice Queen had returned but there was something else in her visage as she stared blankly into the dining room. Akane gasped as she saw hate more intense then Ryoga or her. She followed her gaze and saw her father still standing in the dining room his gaze fixed on the bloody Tendo Honor blade still on the floor. Akane placed her hand gently on her sister's shoulder. She quickly backed up a step when the rage and hate she was directing at their father was directed at her.

"I...I am sorry Akane it is not you I am furious with." Nabiki's voice was hoarse as she snapped out of her daze once she focused on her little sister.

"It is alright Nabiki what are we going to do? I can't live with him any longer. He not only tried to kill Kasumi but you just to get to her." Akane said as she glared angrily at her father but Nabiki recognized the love Akane still had for him for she still loved him too.

"I don't know sis, let's go somewhere to talk." Nabiki said as she moved down the stairs Akane behind her.

Akane paused as Nabiki entered the dining room and picked up the katana. She watched as her sister quickly moved down the hall to their father's office. Nabiki came back a minute or two later carrying the scabbard for the now incased blade. She paused next to their father as he still stared where the sword had been. She looked down and saw that some of Kasumi's blood had dripped to the floor. He was still staring at the blood. Nabiki did not even shake him to his senses she just glared at him and moved toward the front door. She and Akane left and headed toward the only safe place they had now. The lawyer Nodoka had used Hiromi Miroishi. First, though they needed to talk and hopefully Akane could control her anger.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane and Nabiki entered the coffee shop in the Juuban Business district. She went to the counter and placed her order and ordered a raspberry mocha coffee for Akane then a plate of cheesecake for each of them.

She led her sister to a table in the back away from the door. Nabiki took the seat that faced the door while Akane sat across from her. Both were wearing the gifts left for them by their mother. Neither wanted to say anything until they were served as they feared once they started they would not be able to stop.

"Thank you." Nabiki said when the server brought their order to them.

"Thank you." Akane commented as the waitress, placed the items Nabiki had order for her, in front of her.

The waitress smiled then went back to the counter to take care of the next customer. Akane watched her go back to work then bowed her head as she realized she could have been more help to her family. A tear began to roll down her cheek when she realized she could not do anything that would have made money to help them. Ranma had helped them more than she had and he was not even a part of her family.

"Sis it is alright with the training we are getting now we will be able to find ways to support ourselves." Nabiki said as she placed her hand on top of Akane's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Doing what Nabiki? I can't cook you all and Ranma told me that! I can't sew! I don't know the first thing about managing money...*SIGH*! I am useless!" Akane's tears flowed down her face as Nabiki reached over and grabbed her other hand tightly.

"You're right to a point sis. You can't do anything _now_ however, if you work hard to learn what our sensei are trying to teach you we might be able to turn that into a money making talent for the both of us." Nabiki told her sister with a warm smile.

"Why do you care Nabiki after all the trouble I caused you and the family!" Akane asked trying to understand the dynamics of her family.

"Well first what I made off Kuno for pictures of you then Ranma kept us out of the poor house. The second thing is that we love you Akane you are our baby sister. Third once we learn from those women you and I might be able to find a way to market what we learn and I will teach you how to manage the money we make while being taught the other stuff we need to know." Nabiki gave her a cocky grin that reminded Akane of Ranma.

"How can we do that Nabiki those are just some of the classes we missed out on in school." Akane was getting depressed but she stared curiously at her sister.

"Well fashion design is a business, a chef is a business, I am not saying we would ever get that good. I do think if we go to the library and look at the books on hobbies, fashion design, and cooking we might be able to learn more then what we are training. We might even be able to be trained for a short amount of time. We might be able to figure a way to use what we learned to help support us until we get out of college." Nabiki's eyes glittered excitedly, Akane marveled that Nabiki had the same love of learning as Ranma had only she loved to learn other things then the art.

Akane thought about what Nabiki had just said she was still depressed, as she could never learn this kind of stuff. Then she thought about what people had tried to tell her. She always just grabbed things not verifying it was what she wanted or should be using in her cooking. Therefore, she needed to calm down maybe that was all she needed. She sighed as she realized she also needed to keep her anger in check when someone criticized her.

"Alight Nabiki I will do my very best at our training and promise to slow down and learn and do everything they tell me." Akane felt she was letting herself in for a lot of criticizing.

"Don't be scared sis I am in the same boat I never learned any of this stuff like the rest of the family I just let Kasumi do everything. We now...!" Nabiki could not finish her statement, as she did not want to believe they were now alone since Soun was never really a father to them.

"We will make her proud and maybe she will come home...to visit." Akane wanted Kasumi to come home but she had a life of her own now and she hoped they would get to see her regularly.

"Yeah we can hope. Now we need to decide what we are going to do about da...Tendo." Nabiki did not want to claim him as her father not after last night.

"I can't agree to hurt him Nabiki! He is our father!" Akane said her eyes wide with fright and shock.

"By all rights he should be in jail! He nearly killed me last night just to get to Kasumi to _kill_ her!" Nabiki stopped and took a deep breath.

"Let me tell you what I want to do then we will talk about what ever ideas you have then work together to come up with something we both can agree to alright?" Nabiki asked her sister, she smiled as she saw the small smile on her sister's face at actually being asked her opinion.

Nabiki pulled out her laptop from her backpack she had left at the front door the night before. She then opened the computer and created a file. She handed Akane her backpack, Akane shocked that she had not thought of bringing hers but Nabiki had. Akane dug into the backpack and took out a notebook and some pencils. Nabiki pushed her laptop to the side after plugging it into the provided outlet at the table. She then began to explain what she wanted to do about their father and their lives.

She talked for hours as she talked she typed everything down as Akane wrote down what Nabiki explained just quick references for her to go over later. When Nabiki finished she sat back after saving her file. She then waited for Akane to start. She saw her younger sister was having trouble with all the information she just gave her. She watched, as her frustration became anger and moved quickly into rage. Nabiki reached over, took Akane's hand again, and gave it a squeeze. Akane looked at Nabiki and saw the proud smile her sister directed at her. She sighed deeply and then thought a few moments she knew Nabiki was going to give her some time to think through what she proposed.

Akane looked at what Nabiki wanted to do, she was glad she had listed them as bullets it made it easier for her to follow. She went through the bullets and began to mark the ones she agreed with. If she came across one that she did not understand, she asked Nabiki and the middle Tendo explained it to her. Once Akane and gone over her notes she put down her notebook and looked up at her sister.

"There are many of your suggestions I agree with." Akane told Nabiki who smiled as she took Akane's notebook and quickly marked those items in her computer file.

"Now those that I don't agree with are not the entire idea behind them that I don't like just maybe some tweaking and I do have some ideas of my own." Akane said with a nervous look at Nabiki.

"Ok sis let's hear what you think." Nabiki told her as she prepared to start typing.

***stopped

Akane looked shock at Nabiki. She was going to take her changing things that easily. She never liked people changing her ideas. She lowered her head as she realized neither did she. She took a sip of her cold coffee then looked back up and Nabiki and began to explain what she would like to change on the portions of Nabiki's idea and then brought up the new ideas she had. She watched as Nabiki nodded and typed everything into her laptop.

When they finished putting Akane's ideas into nabiki's laptop Nabiki noticed it was getting dark. They paid their bill and Nabiki left the waitress a large tip for taking up the table for so long. They then left and headed for their training session with the four women...elves. Nabiki scowled as she remembered that Kasumi told her who they were. She decided Kasumi only did that because she wanted Nabiki to teach them a lesson as only Nabiki could.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki and Akane headed home from their training Akane was surprised if she stayed calm she could accomplish more and do a better job. She kept wondering though why nabiki's opinion of the four women had changed so drastically from their first lesson. She learned from them but she bated them everystep of the way. Akane was certain that some of the times she tried to provoke her against the four women. Then Akane shook her head she was making things to fit her little world and she wanted to move out of Akane-land and into the real world. She needed to do this if she and Nabiki are going to make the changes they needed to survive.

The entered the gate of the Tendo compound and headed toward the front door. When the door flew opened and Soun Tendo ran out to his two daughters. Nabiki and Akane glared at the distraught look on his face as they felt he had not right to be upset about anything.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" His face showed fear confusion, and rage.

"After last night Tendo you have no right to question us!" Nabiki told their father as she pushed past him and entered the house Akane behind her with a withering glare at her father.

The girls had decided to start implementing what they agreed on the first being neither would remove Kasumi's blood from the floor or the katana Nabiki now had. They would not take care of their father any longer. He wanted anything he would have to get it himself. The girls went up stairs to their rooms. As they passed Kasumi's room they turned and entered it. They then each took a side of Kasumi's bed and laid dodwn on it. they stared at the ceiling their faces filled with pain and confusion. It was hard for them to do that to their father but because of him they lost their big sister and the only mother they remembered.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The rock in the hidden grove glowed brightly filling the glade with golden light. When the light cleared there were two people that stood in the glade. Cologne and Tofu moved into the trees and headed to their final destination. Cologne the Nekohanten and Tofu his clinic. He hate leaving his patients but he now had a life to live for himself and his wife. He twirled the white gold band shaped like a silver dragon with its tail in its mouth that was on his finger.

"How long will you be here Dr.?" Cologne had broke into his thoughts.

"Not long I will be going back tonight. I am just going to pack up my books. Kasumi had gotten a hold of Nodoka's lawyer and she had already located a doctor to take over my practice. She is meeting me at my office." The good doctor told the diminutive woman.

"You are very lucky doctor not only to finally marry the woman you love but to be going back." Cologne told the mane before.

"Elder, when the Aurora's come to train at the village may I also be trained. I had thought before my crossover that your village and I should teach Ranko and her family all we knew about being a doctor or healer. So they would not be lost to antiquity." Tofu asked as the elder thought about his request.

"I will talk with Lilac that is a good idea though. If we should die out it would be nice to know that there are those we trained that knows our techniques." Cologne stated with a whimsical smile.

As they walked quietly for a bit they looked up to see a woman standing the door to Dr. Tofu's clinic. He headed toward the woman Cologne close behind. She figured it might be a good idea to build and alliance with the new doctor just in case they needed her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Doctor Tofu walked silently as he thought about what training he was going to start soon. He after talking to Kasumi had asked to be an Aurora Clan member. This provided him with a family in the Faerie Realm but also a link for Kasumi to her roots, and gave her a new family, as she was now part of the clan when they got married. Tofu stopped when he felt Cologne's hand on his shoulder.

"You have a guest." The elder said as she pointed to the woman that stood by the door to his clinic watching their progress.

She stood five feet eight inches and had long chestnut brown hair that went to her waist. She had dark brown almost black eyes that sparkled with curiosity and mischief. She was a plump one hundred and fifty pounds, but it seemed to add to her beauty. Her face was oval and her features kind and intelligent. Her eyes were large and almond in shape and were set on either side of a small straight nose almost aquiline in shape. Her full red lips had made most of her male patients drool. She was very shapely even if plump and her body moved with a gently caring grace.

"Nodoka's lawyer found her she wants to take over my practice. She was at a large hospital in Hokkaido but decided she wanted a more personalized practice." He told the elder as he moved more quickly toward the woman, Cologne behind him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The woman watched as the young doctor headed toward the clinic. She raised an eyebrow at the little dwarf on the staff. She was amazed that she could travel on top of the staff as she did. She watched as the small staff rider she thought must be a woman tapped the man who's mind seemed to be elsewhere then pointed to her. She saw him look at her and she smiled slightly. She watched as both headed for her.

"Greetings Dr. Misuki. I am Dr. Tofu. This is Cologne she runs the Nekohanten up the street a few blocks." Tofu said as he bowed at the doctor who bowed back.

"Please let us go inside and get started. Elder thank you for your help I will contact you later." Tofu said as he bowed at the elder and turned to enter his clinic.

Cologne stood there with a scowl she did not like being dismissed like she was. She however, shrugged her shoulders as she knew the doctor wanted to get done quickly and return to his new wife. She hopped away her staff *thunked* as she went. She wanted to stay for the wedding and she enjoyed it greatly but she had to get back home as the dinner rush would be starting any minute now.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Dr. Misuki this is the waiting room you patients generally include mostly elderly, some families and quite a few martial artists. Though since Ranma Saotome is gone the number may drop. Please this way and I will show you your office and exam rooms." Dr. Tofu waved her toward a hallway as she looked around she was making mental notes of dÉcor changes.

"This is the office. I have everyone on my laptop here but since I won't be needing it where I will be living I am going to leave it here with you. Please pay close attention to the those with Jusenkyo curses. Most businesses keep a kettle of hot water ready for them." Tofu said as she turned on the computer to show her how he ahd things setup, he did not see the skepticism on her face.

She looked over his shoulder at the way he had the files labeled and organized. She like it he set it up like a virtual file cabinet. At least she would not have to change that right away. He rose and held out the chair for her to take a look and check some of the records. The new doctor noticed the clipboards from earlier that day. She looked through them and smiled as she and this Dr. Tofu were a lot alike when it came to their patients. She turned at the noise behind her and noticed that all the esoteric books he had were now gone.

"The books are not included?" She asked with curiousity.

"No I will need them where I am going." He said as he headed toward the door with her behind him.

"You have four exam rooms they are similar in design and size the only difference is the fixtures may be on different walls." He said as she opened the first door for her to check it out.

Dr. Misuki entered the room and looked around. She liked everything he had but she might rearrange some of the furniture in the room. She went to the sink and counter and opened the cupboards above the sink and below it. she liked he kept the rooms well stocked that meant she woujld not have to leave patients unattended while getting supplies. She noticed the last two doors over the counter were for view x-rays.

"Do you send patients elsewhere to get x-rays?" She asked pointing to the doors.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Not in Nerima that is one piece of equipment, you will want to keep in good working order. Since the other exam rooms are similar, I will show you the rest of the building.

He led her out the exam room across from the office and she saw it was the first one. The next room they entered was next door to the office. As Tofu turned on the light she found they were in the x-ray room. She smiled and her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop. She went and examined the machine as was quite pleased with it she knew it was not but it looked almost brand new. As they left she looked at the machine over her shoulder until Tofu turned off the light and moved one to the next door to the x-ray room.

He opened the door to a landing and a set of stairs. She started to go upstairs when Tofu stopped her and pointed to the last door at the end of the hallway. She nodded and followed him. There was a door under where the stairs were which Tofu showed her was a coat closet. She smiled it was not real big but she did not need a large closet. He led her into a small kitchenette and laundry room. She smiled broadly as this would be great she would not have to go upstairs all the time to make tea. She then frowned as the thought came to her that this might be the only kitchen she had.

"Now this is just a small apartment stove and microwave. Under the counter I have a bar refrigerator it will hold quite a bit if you pack it right. Inside there are storage containers I bought that fit just right and help me to get quite a bit in there. I also use this to hold samples of blood and other things for the patients until I can send them off to the lab for testing." The female doctor nodded as he closed the door to show a list of several labotories in the area that pick up regularly with their phone numbers and who to talk to, she also saw the phone hanging behind the door.

She looked at the apartment sized washer and dryer the washer was a front loader she liked that they clean better. Dr. Tofu was able to get them stacked on top of each other to save space. There was also a utility sinm for quick cleanups. As shtey started out she saw a door that would be under the stairs she moved to it and found it to but a utility closet with all the cleaning supplies stored in it. she closed the door and followed Tofu up the stairs.

She liked that there was two windows in the stairwell. One for the first floor and one for the second floor. This would keep the small space well lit. She noticed there were small narrow shelves on left side of the stairs she decided she would put out her collectables there. When they reached the top floor the stairs ended at a landing. She watched as Dr. Tofu removed his shoes and slipped into a pair of slippers left there for him to use. She then removed her shoes and put them in the boot pan he had there for snowy or rainy days.

He opened the door on the landing and she stepped into a room that was the width of the downstairs from the stairs to the laundry room. She loved the fact that all three walls were full of windows. Tofu then led her to the left around the door from the stairs. She noticed that the left side of the living room was set up as a dining room with a table and pillows. As they passed the small wall next to the stairway door. It was about eight inches past the door frame. There was a small hallway.

They headed down the hallway and found the first door to be a small well equipped kitchen. It was just big enough for a bistro set with two chairs and table. She liked the wrought iron design. And the inlaid tile work on the table and seats of the chairs. There was even an apartment sized dishwasher. She smiled broadly at that. Since she hated washing dishes. Over the sink was an awning window that she could use to get fresh air into the room on nice days.

She followed Tofu down the hallway and found the door to the furo. The first part was the actual bathroom with a commode and hand sink then to the left was nother door as he led her there she saw it was the furo room. There was not dressing room since it was a small building. She was glad to see a closet for linen just to the right of the door to the furo room.

Tofu led her out and they continued on down the hall. As they got past the portion of the furo room the hallway ended at a single door. He opened and allowed her to walk in. She looked around again all three walls in the room were filled with windows. It was the size of the downstairs to the stairway toward the front. She liked the room it was large and would allow for a lot of other things she liked to doo. Tofu led her to a door to the right of the bedroom door. He opened it and her mouth dropped onpe it was a walking closet that went over the stairs and looked to stop about four feet from the landing.

Dr. Misuki walked out and continued to look around the room. She looked out the windows on the left side of the room and it looked over a small yard. She then walked to the windows on the right and saw there too was another small plot of land. She was glad she really did not want to have to contend with alleyways and sqawling cats in the middle of the night, not to mention the smell. She heard Tofu come out of the closet as he shut the door she saw it was empty. She was wondereing where he was putting all his things.

She watched as he moved to the dressers and cleaned them out and off. Her eyes opened wide as his belonging disappeared into a shimmering light. She watched as he removed his personal effects from the head board bookcase and then emptied the dressing table of his brushes and combs. He emptied the doors as well. he stood and looked around the room one last time. He really had not collectables to gather he never went in for that. When he was satisfied he turned to Dr. Misuki with a sad smile.

"I have been the doctor here for almost twenty years. I will miss my patients. I have also listed their more peculiar habits. I hope it helps you. If you need to get in touch with me for something please contact his number." He handed her the business card of Hiromi Masaki.

"So your leaving now!?" She asked confused she had told Ms. Masaki he could stay until the end of the month.

"Yes, my new bride is waiting for my return. Oh the Amazon Elder that was with me she is very knowledgeable on the Jusenkyo curses since she is from the valley where the springs are. She also has a three thousand year old history of escoteric medical knowledge. Though they are very protective of their techniques she will help if asked." Tofu said as he headed for the stairs.

Dr. Misuki followed him down the stairs. He went into his office and and took one more look around once satisfied he headed for the front door of the building. When he reached the door he stopped and turned to the doctor. He had a scowl on his face as he looked at the floor as if trying to decide something. He looked up at the doctor before him and smiled tentatively.

"I will give you a word of warning. Although they are trying to change they may not totally. Nabiki Tendo use to let's say do some unsavory things to support herself and her family. I would have the building checked for listening devices regularly until she has proven she has changed. Her younger sister Akane is very violent when her world is threatened and very dangerous. Their father Soun Tendo is just as bad if not worse. I would recommend you request they find another doctor just for your own safety." Tofu opened the door and walked out leaving a stunned Torika Misuki to watch him disappear down the street.

She stood there staring stunned out the door she did not know how long she was standing there but evidently long enough for the elderly lady before her to enter. She shook her head and smiled down at the woman. She led her to a chair as she seemed ready to fall down. She closed the door and turned to her new patient. She led the woman to an exam room. She got her comfortable then went to hang up her coat and get a clip board to begin the physicl.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As Akane and Nabiki slept they dreamed they were in a beautiful palace with gold plated window frames around frosted glass topped of a half moon topper done in a Tiffany style. Each of the windows had a different Tiffany style flower over the top of the window while under the windows were potted plants of the flower at the top of the window. In the center of the room were a pair of crystal thrones one looked like it was a beautiful clear white diamond. The other looked as if it was made of the deepest blackest onyx and shone brightly next to the white crystal throne. Above the throne was a large stain glassed dome of midnight blue glass that had different depictions of the night sky. The only difference with these skies were they were not found on earth.

The two Tendos continued to look around as they saw how beautiful the room was decorated. There were orchids of white, pink and lavender between all the windows there were stings of pearls, pink and lavender crystals hanging from each orchid. The isle between the sections of seats were decorated with the orchids and beads. They hung from poles of shimmering green-blue and where topped by the different colored orchids. Down the center of the isle was a carpet of white trimmed in green-blue crystals that looked a lot like their pendants from Kasumi.

They turned as they heard a deep soothing voice as it started to announce people. There was a shriek of terror, or it could have been someone being startled. They could not tell. They turned to where the noise was and saw a large copper dragon head sticking through the window. Nabiki tapped Akane's arm and pointed to the implanted medallion. They stared at it but could not get a good look at it. As they turned to the announcer, again they watched as more people entered the room. Nabiki had to hold Akane down when Ranko and her mother entered. The Tendo girls dropped their jaws as the family was announced.

"The Aurora Clan the Protectors of the Throne of Illondra." They looked as Nodoka and a tall handsome man they knew as her husband entered followed by a golden man with gold skin a white hair. Next to him was a exotically beautiful woman with long silver hair. There was another woman next to her who looked almost as if they were twins but her hair was down to her knees. Nabiki had to tighten her grip as the blue haired Ranma entered following Ranko, Ukyo and Micca. They stared in shock as they now looked like twins. Ukyo and gotten a bit shorter but she was still taller then Ranko. What surprised the Tendo girls was the fact that Ranko was carring a white kitten while Ukyo had an orange tabby. They then saw as a unicorn with butterfly wings walked between Ranko and Ukyo.

They watched as the group was seated as more guests arrived. They marveled at the beautiful clothes they all wore. It looked to them as if the material was made of crushed gemstones. It took what seemed like hours to get everyone in the room and seated. They noticed that two men that looked a lot like Nodoka's husband sat with them. Akane was jealous at the golden blonde haired girl that sat between Micca and Ranko. They watched as Ranko allowed her to hold the kitten for a while. Nabiki was sure Akane was going to have a bruise on her wrist when this dream was over.

As the music began to play the doors opposite the ones that everyone came in were opened and both girls gasped as a beyond beautiful woman entered the throne room. Next to her was a man it was hard to pin down what he looked like as he was covered by moving and shifting shadows. They reached the dais and each stood in front of a throne. The woman stood in front of the crystal throne while the man stood in front of the onyx throne. They watched as the other door opened again to reveal someone they both knew. Dr. Tofu.

They watched as he moved toward the thrones. He was wearing a silk royal blue tunic that went to his hips. The neck had a slit about three inches down starting at the neck. There were silver eyelets going up both sides of the slight. A satin black cord was cross-woven through the eyelets up to the neck but left untied. He was wearing a pair of black silk pants tucked into a pair of black leather boots that ended four inches below the knees. A movement caught their attention and Nodoka's husband, Micca and the golden skinned man rose and walked toward Tofu. They made a half circle behind him as they followed him to the dais. They all bowed at the couple which Nabiki and Akane assumed was a king and queen.

The trumpets began to blare as the doors the king and queen came out of opened again. They Tendo sisters watched, as three beautiful women with dark hair brown hair almost black on some them walked toward the dais. They gasped, as the last person to enter the throne room was their lost sister. She was wearing their mother's wedding kimono but it was different somehow. They stared at it as it shimmered with an iridescent glow. She carried a bouquet of white orchids. The bridesmaids carried pink and lavender orchids. They wore gossamer dresses in the same color as their orchids. They were all the same style dress.

They had a scopp neck which did not show any cleavage. They were long to the floor just allowing the slippers the women wore to peek out from under their dresses. The sleeves were of a poet style and hung loosely down from their bent arms. There shoes were slippers with a kitten heel (Dani: no higher then two inches). They were covered in the crushed crystals that matched their dresses. The crushed crystals were also used to trim the scoop neck, the cuff of the sleeves and the hem. On their heads they wore a wreath of white orchids that were lightly covered with crushed pink or lavender crystals depending on the dress they wore.

Nabiki and Akane were not watching anyone else their eyes were glued to Kasumi. Her hair was worn loose to her hips. Her hair shimmered with a green blue shimmer. Their mother's kimono shimmered with an, iridescence that turned the beautiful light blue to a shimmering peacock colorization. The dress was covered lightly with white, pink and lavender orchids. On Kasumi's head was a pearl and crystal wreath. The crystals were pink and lavender while the pearls were pure white. She wore a pair of white slippers with a white orchid on the top with a pearl, pink and lavender crystal in the center of the orchid. She moved to infront of the dais then she and Tofu bowed to the couple before them.

Akane and Nabiki watched as the royal couple married their sister to Ono Tofu. Nabiki smile with tears of joy as she watched the ceremony. Akane watched she was happy for her sister but her heart was breaking as Tofu was becoming lost to her forever. They watched as the ceremony came to an end and when Tofu kissed his new bride Akane woke suddenly.

Akane looked around the room it was late at night the stars were out and the crescent moon gave only a little light. She looked next to her and saw Nabiki still sleeping. The smile on her face made her smile as she then saw the glittering tears. She gently reached out brushed away the tears from her face. She did not want to go back to sleep nor did she want to sleep in her own bed. She laid back down next to her sister. Her own tears still flowed unchecked as she took nabiki's hand and fought sleep from over taking her. Her battle was lost quickly as her eyes closed again. This time though she did not dream as she had broken the spell that allowed her to see the event.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The queen sat on her throne as she listened to the drone of the advisors and guests before her. Her hand resting lightly on her swollen stomach it had been three months since the attack and the children were growing rapidly. Tatiana divided her attention between those before her and the feeling of the two little bundles she now carried. She had wished Oberon was with her but he needed to attend to the Shadow Realm with his brother trying to start an insurrection. He had sent a messager faerie to her. It seemed Balkier had not taken the Aurora clan into his plans for conquest. Once their family crest was placed over both entrances to the Aurora Borealis Valley The light of the valley started slipping into her domain and Oberon. The people were thrilled though they their shadow powers did not weaken in fact it seemed they got stronger. Many had asked to become a part of the Aurora clan and to their surprise they were welcomed with open arms.

Tatiana found in creating the Aurora Clan she had opened up a world for her people. Though many of her people did not want to be part of the new clan they wanted to be associated with them. Their willingness to give anyone a fair chance meant a lot to the races that were snubbed by some of the more haughty races. Tatiana's mind filtered back to Miya and her friends. She was brought back to the requests at hand by her guests as they wanted to move into the Aurora clan valley to open trade with the Shadow realm.

"I am afraid unless you are a clan member I cannot allow that. The valley was given to them to bring together those that need a family. However...!" Tatiana raised her hand to forstall the arguments of her guests.

"I am sure that the Aurora Clan leaders may be willing to allow you right of passage between our realm and the Shadow realm. After all there is a large portion of the Shadow Realm that is now lit by the Aurora Borealis light on both our sides." Tatiana told the guests they did not understand why that meant anything.

"The queen means that with Queen Tatiana and King Oberon's permission they have set aside that land for a vendor fair. They will be charging for booths but all money collected will go toward keeping the property in good repair and any extra is being turned over equally to each kingdom." The business groups liked that idea this way they would not only get access to the shadow realm but to the realm of light.

"Please also understand that the businesses in the Shadow Realm will be setting up booths in this fair as well. What we hope to do is get a mixture of both in each side of the fair. That way the people have a wider choice." Tatiana saw the business people before were not happy to have to share the lands with the Shadow Realm vendors but they had no choice.

"Who will be coordinating these fairs and when will the first one be?" A haughty high elf asked as it was distasteful to her to have to share with those of other races.

"That will be decided by the Aurora clan. They are working out between the leaders of the clan now and when they have a recommendation they will bring before us." Tatiana told him as her she was getting tired but this needed to be settled.

"Maybe we should offer our services to them." A tall wood elf stated as he thought of ways to compensate himself for his assistance.

"Thank you for your offer but that will not be necessary. They and their clan have a wide variety of skills. Plus if they are the ones solely in charge there will be no need to use any of the money collected to pay for services their clan will be able to provide." Tatiana was adept at reading people and she saw as he tried to figure a way to make more money then was his due.

"I will be notifying you and other business owners when the details are available as King Oberon will do in the Shadow realm." Tatiana stood announcing that their meeting had ended.

She watched as Rohn had led the group out she had also seen as he scowled at many of the statements she made. Mostly at the property in the Shadow realm would be primarily for the people of that realm." As he walked then out the double doors she sat down for a quick breather. She smiled as Honeysuckle came in followed by a servant with a tray of fruits, cakes and tea. They put down a tray for to eat from. She smiled at both Honeysuckle and the young gray elf female. When the tray was set up Honeysuckle sat on the arm of the king's throne and talked quietly with her queen.

"What are you doing?" The angry voice caused both women to look to the queen's right to see Rahn glaring at the little pixie.

"Well I am having a conversation with my queen while she eats to keep up her strength. What are doing besides aggravating her?" Honeysuckle though not an Aurora clan member was a friend and had learned quite a bit from them one thing was never to allow the likes of Rohn to get the upper hand.

"What I do is none of your...!" Rohn was cut off at Honeysuckle's next comment.

"Same here Rohn, same here!" Honeysuckle watched as he turned red with anger but she ignored him and turned back to talk with her queen, as she fought to keep from laughing.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Rohn glared at the pixie his face ready to explode as it turned purple with rage. He turned and walked away. He knew his queen was not happy with his service the past year or so because of his natural treatment of the mongrels. They were beneath contempt and once he could get rid of the king and them he would be able to get control of her and then get rid of all but high elves from the court. He turned one last time at the thrones his eyes narrowed to tiny slits as the queen laughed heartily. He then turned and exited the throne room. He would be back with the next guests soon and by thing that useless pixie would be gone.

"You better watch what you do _son_! The queen is getting fed up with your behavior after all her kingdom encompasses all the races of Illondra not just High elves." Rohn turned to see his mother standing behind him, there was something strange in her eyes he thought but there wa nothing he noticed.

"I will do my job, you do yours while you have it!" Rahn growled as he pushed her roughly into the wall, never seeing the pain in her eyes.

Kajri watched as he disappeared down the hall toward the waiting room for those the queen needed to see. She bowed her head and turned toward the doors to the throne room. She paused before entering to get control of her emotions. Once she was able to put a true smile on her face she entered the room to see Honeyuckle talking with her queen while she ate the food brought for her. Kajri's smile grew as the radiance of the queen would not allow almost anyone to be sad in her presence.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Well don't we look relaxed?" The to women on the throne looked up to see Kajri standing before them a broad smile on her face.

"Honeysuckle has been keeping me company while I finish the snack she had brought to me." Tatiann said as she smiled lovingly at the little pixie.

"Oh, she is very good at that. I especially lover her adventures with Ranko and now her siblings as well." Kajri said as she smiled at the pixie with deep respect.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh yes I am surprise Honeysuckle is still here! They can be a bit rambunctious." The queen laughed at the blushing pixie.

"Hey I am still here ya' know!" Honeysuckle showed she was spending a bit to much time with the Aurora children.

"Yes we know dear but it is so much more fun to talk about you this way." The queen busted out laughing followed by Kajri when Honeysuckle 'humpft', crossed her arms over her tiny chest and stuck out her lower lip.

Finally, though with her queen and Kajri laughing so hard Honeysuckle could not keep up the pretense of being insulted and started to laugh as well. They tried to get themselves under control when the gray elf kitchen servant returned to retrieve the queen's empty food tray. They just all shrugged as they could not get their laughter under control. They knew it was not that funny but there had been great tension and fear around the palace since the attack a little over three months ago. They kingdom now feared for the safety of their queen and her unborn children.

"GRAMMA!" They all stopped laughing instantly when the triple voice shouted.

They did not have time to brace as three blurs 'whooshed' past the queen and slammed into Kajri lifting her off the ground and spun her around in a circle. Tatiana and Honeysuckle watched as Kajri's body was soon wrapped in garnet colored hair. They shuddered glad it was not them. Suddenly though the three Aurora children stood in front of Tatiana a slightly dizzy Kajri standing next to King Oberon's throne holding on to it for aid in standing.

"AUNTIE TATIANA CAN WE PLAY WITH THE BABIES YET?!" Tatiana looked down to find her three favorite Sylphs in front of her.

"No not yet my darlings, I would say another six or so months before they are born." She explained to them.

The maturity that came with them at the crossover had prevented a lot of embarrassing questions usually asked by children of their age. Even though Micca and Ranko's ages were reset to six when they went through the conversion again they still had the same knowledge they had before and the same maturity that showed itself when others overstepped their bounds around the children.

"AAAWWW!" The three children hung their heads then plopped on the floor around the queen's throne their legs crossed and their elbows on their knees as their heads rested in their hands.

"Don't worry children I am sure they cannot wait to come out to play." The queen tried to console them, which did not seem to help.

"The Aurora Clan elders!" The voice of the herald at the door announced when he saw the children by the queen his eyebrow shot up, he then hung his head slightly and shook it as he tried to hide his smile.

"With the Aurora triples already here!" He then waited for the heads of the Aurora clan to enter the throne room smirks on their faces along with unspoken apologies for the children's early arrival.

"Greeting Nodoka, Seran, and Raist, it is good to see you and the children again." The queen said as she stood in front of her throne as the herald announced the next sete of visitors.

"Ejien and Naja the maternal parents of the Aurora clan and the animals of the clan." They all turned to see the wood elves enter though a bit winded they were looking stronger then they had the day they asked to be Ranko's grandparents.

"Greetings Ejien and Naja you are both looking younger and stronger." Queen Tatiana told them with a smile.

"Thank you Highness we have been doing as all the new members of the Aurora clan and training with the children and the elders of the clan." Ejien told them as he smiled down at the still pouting children.

"I see you told them the babies have not yet arrived." Ejien told his queen with a smirk as the blue duck waddled up and pushed his way into Micca's lap.

"Yes I have." She smiled down at the children.

"Did Wind Raven come with you as well?" Tatiana asked as she watched the blue duck Kiri and the cats as they picked a child to sit by.

"No he has been moving his hoard into the cave on the east side of the valley. It is nice there is a large cave on each side of the valley and they are all big enough for the dragons. The nice thing is that there is still enough of a gap between them and the dwarves who have taken over the lower caves." Seran told the queen.

"So has Cerulean moved into his cave yet? Is Silverfire moving into the valley also?" Tatiana asked as she sat down to have her lap invaded by Lava who started playing with her hair.

"She doesn't know yet she has lived with the wood elves for centuries and protects them. She talked about taking a cave to have a place to call her own when she visits. Cerulean had the children help him move he would not let them out of his sight. So they put his entire hoard into their stuff space and brought it back to the western cave of the valley." Raist told the queen as the duck glared at the golden mage, Raist just stuck out his tongue amidst the giggles of Honeysuckle and Tatiana.

"It is good to see he is protecting all three of the children even though he is not bonded with Setsuko." Tatiana told the adults.

"He really has no choice because of their link if something happens to Setsuko the other two would die as well." Nodoka said with wide frighten eyes.

"That should lessen as they mature. I believe the bond between them was so strong because they were raised apart in their previous life. Oberon seems to believe that the deep soul bonding between Ranko, Micca, and Cerulean may lesson as well. He is having Silverwind look into it since she created the springs." Tatiana said as she petted the purring kitten that jumped into her lap.

"So have you heard from Hiromi?" Tatiana changed the subject so quickly it startled the Aurora leaders from their daydreams.

"Yes, she has gotten Setsuko's property converted to gems so we will be picking it for her and then put it in trust until she decides if she wants to start a business or go to college. As far as the meeting yes she has scheduled the meeting with the Prime Minister he will be our link to the Emporer. She also told them of the attempt of Tanaka Labs at kidnapping Ranko and myself." Nodoka said with a scowl.

"So they have agreed to allow us a small contingent of guards." Seran completed with a wry smile.

"Though with the children's additional training with the Caiteny and all of us training with King Oberon. It may not be necessary. We have told the children under no circumstances are they to surrender to _any one_. We just did not tell them they could not rescue any Faeries that were stolen by the labs." Raist smiled a shark like smile, which caused the children to shudder as it reminded them of Nabiki.

"Very good have you chosen who will be going with you?" Tatiana hoped she would get to keep the children.

"Well we actually wanted to take the children with us but I am afraid they are still a bit too young. Though Seran and Raist believe it would be good for them to start learning what it takes to be the messengers of the throne of Illondra." Nodoka said as she watched the children as they sat quietly playing with the animals.

"Kiri will of course not be going she would be an immediate target of every lab or collector in the world. She is too valuable of an alliance to lose." Nodoka said as she reached down and petted the fluttercorn.

"Since Cerulean and Silverfire can shift shapes they of course will be going with us as well as Lava and Frost. Ejien and Naja will run the clan until we get back since Raist has requested to go with us." Seran said as the elderly wood elves smiled.

"I don't think that will be enough. Earth has very powerful weapons I don't think even a dragon can survive." Tatiana said as she tried to remember a report she had read back when Nodoka and Ranko crossed over.

"Yes we thought of that but don't forget Silverwind is also on earth at the Amazon village. If we need her or the Amazons, they would be there instantly. Not to mention since we already have an alliance with the Amazons we will be taking Cologne with us as she must represent the Amazons interests in our negations." Nodoka said as she spoke Tatiana nodding her head in agreement.

"I would still feel better if you took a contingent of guards with you." Tatiana told her not liking them going back to earth where they were targets.

"Your highness may I approach?" The queen looked up and found Aran the captain of her guards standing before her.

"Yes please Aran what is your opinion." She knew that was what he wanted to say as he was one of the best strategists among her soldiers and had been working with the children and their parents in learning how to strategize.

"I feel the Aurora Clan would be best to go in as small of a group as possible. Do not forget there is already a large groups of earth bound Faeries there to help them. I do however feel it would best suit the throne of Illondra if at least one of your military goes with them. I volunteer for that assignment." Aran stated as he bowed deeply to his queen.

"Aran you are the captain of the guards we cannot leave our forces weakened by your missing presences." Tatiana told them but she knew she would give in as she had been noticing his longing when he looked at the growing clan of Aurora.

"While I am away on this mission majesty Jonta my second could serve in my stead." He told her as her eyebrow shot up; a smile of pride came to Junta's grandmother Kajri.

"This would be only temporary for he doesn't have the experience to do your job permanently." Tatiana told Aran with a raised eyebrow.

"I agree highness but he knows much. I feel for the time I am on earth he should be able to handle it. Plus if I am needed you will be able to contact me and I can be back here in just a few moments." Aran said as he fought for the right to undertake this mission.

"There is more to this is there not Aran?" Tatiana finally decided to give him the opening that ne needed to make his request.

"Ye...Yes, ho...how did you know?" He asked his confusion shone in his face.

"I know your history Aran; does that mean you wish to leave my service?" Queen Tatiana asked a shocked Aran.

"N...No your highness I do not wish to leave your service I...I just like so many I have seen wish to be a part of a loving family!" Aran told a smiling Tatiana.

Aran jumped when he felt a tug at the hem of his shirt. He looked down into a pair of brown-ringed eyes with a lost soulful look. He saw as she held up her hand to him and laid in the palm of Setsuko's delicate hand was the Aurora fob given to all new members of the clan. He looked down confused then back at his queen who gave him a nod then to the three Aurora clan leaders. They were smiling at him as well. He looked back at Setsuko, reached out, and took the fob from her. He held it in his palm and stared at it. He smiled at the fob, then closed his hand tightly over it and knelt down to Setsuko and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you little sister!" He whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome big brother!" She whispered back as all three Aurora children liked Aran quite a bit and thought of him as their brother.

"Now I know Aran is an exceptional guard but the weapons used on your world may be more then he can handle. Therefore, with you and any time you go back to your old world you will take with you each two pixie or sprite archers and one pixie or sprite magic user. Now children please do not try to play with them while they are guarding you alright?" Tatiana explained as the room suddenly filled with rainbow lights.

"AWWWW, ok!" The three children pouted but their little faerie protectors flew around them playing with them.

"What about the rest of your world's governments?" Tatiana asked the Aurora clan leaders.

"We will work with the Japanese government to coordinate with the United Nations for us and set up the needed meetings." Nodoka explained.

"That sounds excellent. Here are the scrolls with my and Oberon's authority for you to speak with them in our behalf. What about the Amazons?" The queen asked.

"We plan to talk with Cologne first if they want to survive another three thousand years they will need to open up trade with the rest of the world. However, the other countries will know our treaty with the Amazons take precedence and we will fight with them if they are attacked." Seran told his queen as he watched the children playing with their faerie protectors out of the corner of his eyes.

"Good. Yes I think including Cologne will be very beneficial not only for the Amazons but for you as well. I am sure the world does not want a war with a society that can do such powerful techniques." Tatiana smiled as she remembered the little two and half foot woman.

"So when will you be leaving?" The queen asked wishing the children were going to be staying with her.

"We will leave at the end of the week." Raistlin told his queen.

"Very well." Queen Tatiana stood and bowed to her emissaries as they returned the bows when she stood she noticed the children were also bowing as they planned to learn an important part of their family's duties.

"Oberon will be back tomorrow we will meet then and go over our requests and what we are permitted to trade from the other realms and what we will agree to trade from our realm." Tatiana smiled as the family headed out to the rooms Tatiana kept set aside for the clan.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Hiromi Masaki stood at the telescope on the observation tower of Tokyo Tower. She watched as people used the devices to look at some of the landmarks that could be seen from there with the aid of the devices. She stiffened as she felt the portal open. She quickly cast a spell that masked the entry of the Aurora clan to earth. As the portal opened the people around her were compelled to turn from the portal. If they were walking toward the portal they would suddenly turn and walk away from it.

She smiled as the first trough the portal was her friend Raistlin. He was followed closely by Nodoka and Seran. She was about to dispel she had cast when she saw two more large shapes. Her eyebrow shot up as Cerulean stepped through followed by Lady Victoria. In between to two altered dragons were the triplets and their two cats. The dragons had hidden the last figure of Aran. Hiromi stared down in confusion and surprise. She had not expected them to bring the children. Not after what happened the last time they were here. She jumped slightly at the shout.

"AUNTIE HIROMI!" Hiromi looked down as all three children had glomped onto her.

"My goodness, Ranko you have grown a bit taller after your second crossover?" Hiromi told the young Slyph.

As she looked to see they were all about the same height. Ranko was no longer five feet two inches but still not as stall as her siblings at five feet seven inches, while Setsuko stood at five feet eight and half and Micca stood at five feet ten inches. She then looked at Aran who smiled at her and bowed to the earth bound fearie lawyer.

"I am to help the smaller protectors guard my family." He told her as he straightened.

It was then that Hiromi noticed something shimmering at his mid thigh. She looked down and saw the Aurora fob as it hung from the belt at his waist. She smiled and as she knew he was not welcomed in High Elf society because of his belief that the elves should work together to become a single nation.

"Congratulations Aran. I do hope you knew what you are getting yourself into after all Seran does not call them hurricanes for nothing." Hiromi said as all the adults including the altered dragons laughed.

"HEY!" The simultaneous shout came from the Aurora children.

"I thought you might leave the children at home because of what happened the last time?" Hiromi said as she laid a hand on Micca's shoulder.

"We discussed doing just that but they are Auroras and need to start learning what our duties as Queen Tatiana's messengers will be." Nodoka said as the children looked around the tower by to everyone's surprise stayed close.

"So is Aran the only guard?" Hiromi asked as Nodoka shook her head.

Hiromi looked around then noticed as flecks of rainbow lights materialized around each of the newcomers save the dragons. She smiled at the displeasure that showed on Aran's face as he looked at the three tiny Faeries that flew around him. She nodded they all disappeared again. She sighed she was glad she decided to rent them a suite of rooms at the hotel. She moved off toward the elevators as she was followed by the new arrivals.

"You have a meeting with the Prime Minister in two days. It is at one o'clock. I will be going with you since I will be working with the Japanese government during your absences. They do not and should not know I am a Faerie." Hiromi said as she looked at the children, to her surprise was paying attention to every word she was saying.

"We won't say not...anything auntie." Ranko said as she quickly altered her wording before her mother could correct her.

"That is very good Ranko dear. With Setsuko and Micca as your sibling let's hope you learn better grammer from them and not them learning your bad grammar." Nodoka and Seran chuckled as Ranko pouted slightly.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The large group left the Tokyo tower and Hiromi led them toward the business district and the hotel they would be staying at. As they walked Hiromi listened as the Aurora clan leaders filled her in on what they had discussed with the royal couple. Hiromi stood between Nodoka and Raistlin with Seran on Nodoka's other side. They were followed closely by Aran and Lady Victoria. Cerulean walked closely to the leaders of his clan as his hand reached up to his forehead as he stroke the Aurora fob lightly. He was still angry at Wind Raven for implanting it there.

As he followed the others keeping an eye on the triplets he thought about how he planned to get even with the ancient copper dragon. He wanted to decide where to implant the fob not the pompous metallic dragon. He dropped his hand and looked ahead as he listened to the conversation of the clan elders.

Cerulean listened quietly as did the children. Their eyes were the only things that gave away the excitement they were feeling at the fact the adults felt they could handle the training they needed to be emissaries of the queen and king. As they walked next to Cerulean Setsuko held Lava and Micca carried Frost. Ranko still had troubles sometimes with their presences but it was fast fading.

The group entered the hotel and Hiromi signed them in and got their keys. They all headed to the elevators when they were stopped by a pampas looking gajin gentleman. He looked down his nose at the three children as they held their cats. And blue duck since Cerulean thought it better he be a duck to take up less room. The man pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it to his nose and sniffed disdainly as he glared at the children then to the adults. He was unfazed by the glares given him by the Aurara Elders.

"Who allowed these flea bitten creatures in this hotel?!" He stated more then asked.

"I chose this hotel because animals are accepted!" Hiromi told him as she stepped between the man and three angry children.

"I was not talking about the _cats_!" He left the insult hang then looked at Nodoka as she spoke with a snarl.

"NO, Cerulean I will handle him!" The man noticed an orange glow but before he could find it the glow had disappeared.

"Who are you?" Nodoka asked her voice dripped with venomous ice.

"I am Fredrick Wymrington! I am a guest and was led to believe children were not allowed at this hotel!" Wymrington snorted with great disdain at Nodoka as he looked passed her at the children.

Ranko handed the blue duck to Raist since Micca and setsuko each had a cat. They however were not to be left out of the 'smack down'. Micca handed Frost to Lady Dracon while Setsuko handed Lava to Hiromi. They then followed their sister toward the man their eyes glowed red with fire. Nodoka was about to stop them when Seran stopped her. He pulled her back as the children confronted the arrogant man.

"It is alright dear they have been training with Kajri they can take him down and not lift a finger. If they can't I will do it for them." Seran whispered to his wife his eyes blazed like his children.

"First you waste of space I and my siblings are young adults of legal age!" Ranko got up close to the man even at five feet seven inches she was still able to intimidate him by looking him directly in his eyes even though he towered over her at six feet.

"Secondly you poor excuse for a human let alone a man this hotel caters to those with or without children!" Setsuko stepped up next as she snarled into the man's face pointing to a group of young children as they ran by them.

"Third you smell like you fell into a vat of orc refuse! You have not right to insult anyone when you yourself are less then nothing!" Micca snarled in his face next as the man backed up as the children began to glow but only their family and friends saw their auras.

"That training with Elder Cologne is doing the good they can now hide their auras." Lady Dracon whispered to Raist who nodded.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHY I NEVER...!" Wymrington was cut off by a low sultry growl.

"Yes it show but since this hotel is beneath us we will take our business elsewhere. Oh and Mr. Wymrington you can explan your actions to that gentleman over there I do believe he is the manager of this hotel. Since he was hoping our stay here would increase his business since the they are emissaries of the King and Queen of Illondra and are here to see the Royal Family!" Lady Dracon said as she turned to Hiromi who nodded and they all headed back to the counter to sign out.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The manager watched as the young adults insulted one of his quests he had miss the insults the gajin had thrown down first. He was about to say something when one of his employees told him what Wymrington had done and has been doing since he got to the hotel. The manager was about to chastise his employee when he heard the sultry voice and her proclamation.

He watched as they moved to the front desk his eyes wide with fear as he _had_ been waiting for them. He moved quickly to stop them from leaving when he spotted Wymrington as he watched them leave with a smirk of disdain on his face. He felt there was something about him he did not like. He waved the head of his security forward and told him he wanted everything he could find on Wymrington as of yesterday.

The manager then walked quickly out of the hotel and found his chance to get closer to the Royal Family and their guests as they started to enter a cab. He reached the cab just in time to put a hand on Seran's shoulder. The Aurora Patirarch turned and glared at the man who took a step back from the enraged man.

"Sir I am terribly sorry for what just happened please I will take care of Mr. Wymrington. I have just found out he has been doing that to many of the guests. Please allow me to show you the hospitality of the Tower Hotel." He bowed when he rose Hiromi was standing in front of Seran who still glared with rage at the man.

"Alright you can make them reservations at another five star hotel for a suite of rooms as they had here! I would not allow my clients to fall prey to your attempts to trick them to stay here so you can ride their coattails so to speak to the Royal Family!" Hiromi already had a new hotel reservation she and been calling other hotels ever since they signed out.

"But...But I can give them their room for...!" Hiromi cut him off as she snarled at the man behind him.

"What for free, yes well you see Mr. Wymrington is not worth our efforts. Oh just so you know he works for a conglomerate from the South of France that wants to buy your hotel!" With that last statement, Seran and Hiromi entered the cab and headed toward their new hotel.

The manager turned and pushed Wymrington roughly to the side. He then summoned the security guard and gave him his orders. When Wymrington returned to inside the hotel, he was met by three guards who escorted him to his room as he packed and then escorted him out of the hotel. The sabotoru did not care he had hit it big and his bosses could now buy this hotel for a fourth of what it was worth. His employer will now make it big in Japan and he will make it big on a huge bonus.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane had finally graduated from high school she sighed as she had no one to take her to the prom. She thought one of the boys at school would ask her but their interest in her were only hormonal and nothing more. As she walked toward her special training she wondered if she should go to the prom since she did not have a date. As she walked she stared down at her feet as she thought about how her life had changed the day Ranma had stepped through their front door and how it had changed when she had flown out of her life that day at doctor Tofu's clinic.

She stopped and turned quickly ready to punch the pervert that had touched her. She stopped at the shocked face of her elder sister. Akane then hung her head in guilt and shame as she had been trying so hard to control her anger. She wanted to show Kasumi she could and she could learn to be almost as good as her at the things she had done for them. She turned from her sister as her cheeks reddened.

"I am sorry Akane I should not have grabbed you like that. I mean with the morning battles and all. I have been running behind you for the last two blocks. I shouted but you seemed to not have heard me." Nabiki said a little out of breath.

"I am sorry Nabiki I was just thinking." Akane said as she and Nabiki headed to their second school.

"About Ranma?" Nabiki asked as she could see it in her face.

"No...Yes, do you think they will ever come back here to live?" Akane asked her head still bowed but the anxiousness in her voice was unmistakable.

"I doubt they will sis. Ranma I mean Ranko has a new family one that loves her for who she is, that respects her, and trusts her." Nabiki watched as Akane cringed, from the sideways glance she was giving her sister.

"Though maybe if we show her we can change and learn from out mistakes she might be willing to be our friend." Nabiki said as she surprised herself at the fact she really wanted Ranko to be her friend.

"I guess so, I don't know what about daddy? If I or you even try he will push that stupid engagement back on us and everything will be lost again." Akane said as she tilted her head toward the blue sky above her as a single white fluffy cloud floated by.

"Yes well you have a point there but that was why I wanted to get to you before we go to our training. Come here!" Nabiki grabbed Akane's hand and pulled her to bench outside a small bookstore.

"What?" Akane asked exasperated.

"I went to see Auntie Nodoka's lawyer. She has completed making the documents we signed that night they took the panda away. You, Kasumi and I now own everything. The courts upheld the document since she proved daddy could not be trusted to manage the family. He has no access to any of the family's money and if he tries to push anything onto us he has _no_ access to the property either." Nabiki said her sienna eyes turned to glowing embers as the flash of Kasumi's blood on the floor floated back into her mind.

"Nabiki! He is our fathe...!" Akane was cut off by the rage in her sisters pained filled eyes.

"*GASP*!" Akane leaned back as for over twelve years there was nothing in Nabiki but greed. Now there was the pain she had kept hidden since their mother's death.

"He does not deserve our respect Akane. He is our father and I love him but at this point, in time I also _hate_ him! He will follow our rules or leave! If not on his own then by us and he will be Ronin." Nabiki said as she rose to her feet and headed to the building three doors down for their training.

"We have an appointment with Masaki-san tomorrow at the house she will explain everything to him for us. Now come on or we will be late." Nabiki ended the conversation and moved quickly toward her new teachers.

Akane rose and ran after her sister. She wondered if she could throw her father from the family. Though she felt she probably had no choice now. It sounded to her Nabiki had taken control or did she. She might have the same problem Akane did and that would be not being able to disavow their father. Maybe that is where this lawyer Masaki entered the picture. She will make the decision not them. Akane is not sure she likes that either but if he attacks either her or Nabiki as he did Kasumi...! Akane left the thought as the pain of losing her big sister still hurt her. She absently reached up and grasp the Alexandrite stone of her pendant. She felt the warmth of the stone as she turned and entered the building her anger flowed from her body as she felt Kasumi was giving her a hug she so desperately needed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The two Tendo sisters entered their home their father no longer stood in the dining room transfixed on the puddle of Kasumi's blood. When he had come out of the trance he had locked himself in his room. Nabiki and Akane cleaned up the dried blood once their father had gone to his room. As they look around they could not see their father they assumed he was still hiding out in his room. The two girls put their bookbags by the closet door since they had homework for tomorrow's domestic training classes. They would work on them together. First trying to do them by themselves if they could not they would help each other.

"Well sis what should we try to make for dinner?" Nabiki asked as she headed to the kitchen Akane stood shocked in the dining room.

"Akane COME ON I AM HUNGRY!" Nabiki's shout brought Akane from her stupor as she tentatively moved toward the kitchen, she stopped at the door and stared at Nabiki rummaging in the refrigerator.

"Nabiki are you sure you want me to help?" Akane asked but not wanting to hear the answer.

Nabiki came out of the refrigerator with some fresh vegetables and a small beef roast. She moved to the table then turned and glared at her sister. Akane took a step back as the Ice Queen had returned. Nabiki put her hands on her hips as she stared at her younger sister. Then Nabiki took a deep breath and moved toward the only sister left to her. She placed her hands on both of Akane's shoulders and looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes of her baby sister. She smiled tentatively at the shocked look on Akane's face.

"*SIGH!* Sis how have you been doing in training for the last month or so?" Nabiki asked the still shocked Akane.

"Wel...Well the sensei said I had improved and no longer was cooking toxic food though the appearance needed to worked on." Akane frowned that she still got angry when her cooking prowess was called into question.

"What has been are assignment once you reached the ability not to kill people with your cooking?" Nabiki continued as she kept her hand firmly on Akane's shoulder.

"Thay we need to prepare the meals together until I quit grabbing and not reading what I use." Akane said as she remembered the casserole she had made today and forgto to verify a couple of ingredients.

Akane looked at Nabiki her face blank as she remembered what that casserole tasted like and had done to her stomach as their teachers would not eat or allow Nabiki to eat anything Akane made until she learned to cook properly. Akane rubbed her stomach as it gurgled in complaint as it felt Akane still should not be allowed to cook. Nabiki began to giggle then wrapped her arms around Akane's shoulder and led her into the kitchen.

"Sis you can't get any better unless you practice. Just remember when mixing ingredients go slow and READ what everything is. If it is not part of the recipe PUT IT BACK! When we both get better and can cook a decent meal then we can adapt recipes to our taste but until then we follow the recipe to the letter!" Nabiki said as she pushed Akane into a kitchen chair.

Nabiki then put the meat and vegetables on the table along with the Teriyaki Beef and Vegetable recipe Nabiki had gotten from one of the cook books she had bought for the to work from. She next got out to sharp cutting knives and cutting boards. She placed them on the table with two large mixing bowls and a chipped mixing bowl they used for cutoffs they were not going to use.

"Now I think this should be a good and easy recipe for us to try. Do you want to cut the vegetables in Julian style or cut the meat into inch long strips about half an inch wide. Remember it does not have to be prefect yet but as we get better we will start working on appearance." Nabiki told Akane taking over the roll as teacher at home as she progressed faster then Akane in cooking but never let her know that.

"*SIGH!* I am having trouble with the Julian of vegetables so I will do that ok?" Akane asked as she saw Nabiki smile at her proudly.

"Ok then here you go. When we start cooking I will let you get the rest of the ingredients, but will stop you if you get something not in the recipe ok?" Nabiki asked her as she started cutting the meat.

"Ok, do you think we might one day be able to make dinner for Kasumi?" Akane wanted to make the only mother she remembered proud of her.

"Yep I do but I don't think we can do that until dad gets some help!" Nabiki said as she paused in her cutting and looked up past Akane and out the window in the kitchen, her eyes blank with thought.

"Nabiki did you check out any of the hobby books at the library?" Akane did not like it when Nabiki got introspective, Nabiki did not know it but she glowed a black red when she did it and Akane knew she was thinking of the day Kasumi left.

"Yes I got some today. So once we finish our homework we can go through them and see what we can come up with. We can turn the dojo into our work room and I will take over dad's office. We both will be using the office especially since we need more room for me to show you how to use the laptop and the keep track of the fiancÉs and monitor the money coming in and going out." Nabiki smiled at Akane with pride that shook the youngest Tendo because it had never been done before.

"Al...Alright Nabiki!" Akane was excited but she did not let it show as she feared it would be like everything else she would not be able to do anything, she however wanted to learn she wanted to help her family and eventually herself.

The two girls prepared the food they would be eating that night. Akane had started a pot of water to boil so they could steam the rice they would need. Nabiki watched as Akane did only as the instructions told her. Nabiki smiled as Akane was getting to be a good cook. Not as good as Kasumi or her though she did not think either of them would ever be as good as Kasumi. She however did not want Akane try and out do her so she kept her skill level a secret so Akane would learn and not try to compete with her.

Nabiki then watched as Akane retrieved the wok for cooking the vegetables and meat. Nabiki then watched as Akane looked at the recipe then gathered each ingredient. She double checked everything she got out. Nabiki's eyebrow rose as Akane started to hum their mother use to hum when she cooked. Nabiki tried to hide the pain at missing their mother so as not to upset Akane. Nabiki pulled out the Ice Queen and continued to watch as Akane made dinner.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane and Nabiki set the table for them and their father. They then brought in the food and tea. Nabiki carried the food as she moved into the dining room, she took a big sniff of the meal. She smiled as her sister's skill was growing. She placed the serving bowls of food on the table and watched as Akane went upstairs to get their father. She could hear Akane as she knocked on his door. Nabiki also heard her talk to her father but she got no response. Nabiki lowered her head as she heard Akane pad back down the hall and stairs.

"Still won't come out, huh?" Nabiki asked as Akane returned.

"No and still won't talk to us either. Though I think he is eating after we go to bed so he is not starving." Akane said disappointed.

"Well he does not want to enjoy this awesome smelling meal that is his problem not ours." Akane looked up at Nabiki and saw as she took a big helping of the Teriyaki beef and vegetable dish that she had cooked and put it on her plate.

"Yep was right it not only smells awesome it tastes pretty darn good!" Nabiki said with her mouth stuffed full of their dinner.

"Thank you Nabiki, not only for saying that but going to the school with me. I don't think I could have gotten as far along as I had without you there.

"I don't give praise to make people feel better Akane. You have improved a great deal in such a short time. Once we are finished and supporting ourselves with the things, we learned we can move forward and go to college and build our own lives. If daddy wants servents he can hire them with money _he_ makes." Nabiki looked earnestly at her little sister let her know their father is as far as Nabiki concerned as an unwanted guest.

"I guess so." Akane said as they ate.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cologne answered the telephone that rang in the Nekohaten kitchen. She listened to the female voice that came over the receiver. As the voice spoke she frowned a bit but wrote down the information she needed. She listened carefully and continued to write the instructions for the next few days she would need to follow.

"I have it Hiromi-san. Yes I will be there tomorrow at seven o'clock. Would it be ok if I bring Shampoo as my heir she needs to learn her duties and needs to learn to change her behavior to the outside world." Cologne listened to the voice the concern there was not lost on the Elder.

"She will behave as an Elder should, I will make sure of it." Cologne told Hiromi on the other end.

"Yes, we will be there. I need to get her signed up for college. Well no but she has taken an equivalency test and has graduated. If we are going to be thrust into the outside world to survive we must have outside knowledge." Cologne told the lawyer.

"Yes tomorrow then, goodbye." Cologne hung up the phone, she wanted Shampoo to start her training as an elder she just hoped it will not be a mistake to start with Ranko and Micca present.

"Shampoo!" Cologne called out not raising her voice above normal.

"Yes great grandmother?" Shampoo entered the kitchen with a tray of dirty dishes that she put next to the sink to be washed.

"How many customers do we have left?" Cologne asked her great granddaughter.

"Customers gone." Shampoo told her elder as she began to wash the dishes.

"Good." Cologne said as she went back into the dining room she returned a few minutes later and dished up some of the ramen left from the dinner rush.

Shampoo watched as her grandmother took the food into the dining room. She could not see what she did with it but she was sure she placed it on a table. The elder returned a few minutes later and took a tray of tea and cookies on her next trip. When her elder entered the kitchen again Shampoo was had finished the dishes and was wiping down the kitchen surfaces.

"Come with me granddaughter we need to talk." Shampoo put down her dishrag and followed her great grandmother into the main room of the Nekohanten.

She followed her to a large table that was blocked from the door. She took a seat in front of a bowl of ramen. Cologne disappeared once more into the kitchen Shampoo poured tea for them both. She jumped when Cologne through a notebook and pen on the table then sat down. She began to eat her dinner followed reluctantly by her great granddaughter.

They ate quietly until their ramen was gone. Cologne pushed her bowl from her followed by Shampoo. Cologne moved the cookies to within their reach and freshened there tea. She then took a cookie and slowly began to eat it while staring off into a distant view only she could see. Shampoo watched her great grandmother nervously then as Nerima logic kicked in she figured her grandmother was going to help her get her Airen back.

"Great Grandmother have plan?" Shampoo asked the old woman with excitement.

"A plan for what Shampoo?" Cologne asked as she still stared off not focusing on anything in particular.

"To help Shampoo get Aire...!" Shampoo was cut off as she flew back from her chair in the wall behind her the chair she just left laid on the floor.

"You have no Airen! If you want to remain my heir you better start with that bit of information great granddaughter!" Cologne got up and left the dining room.

Shampoo slide down the wall after she crashed into it. She was stunned but glared at her great grandmother as she disappeared into the kitchen the words spoken to her just on the outside of her comprehension. She heard as Cologne went up the stairs to her room. She looked at the table and the notebook and pen was gone. Shampoo stood up a little dizzy she knew her grandmother also pressed a pressure point and will be off balance for a while.

Shampoo slowly moved to the table and began to clean it off. She did the dishes then put everything away including the stock still in the pot. She cleaned the dining room quickly then followed her grandmother upstairs. She was angry that her Airen was taken from her and no one would help her to get him back. She paused outside her great grandmother's door poised to knock. She jumped when she heard the raspy old voice from within the room.

"Come in Shampoo we need to talk!" Colognes voice was cold and threatening.

Shampoo entered the room and found her grandmother at her desk writing in the notebook she had downstairs. She moved closer to her greatgrandmother who without turning pointed to the chair next to her desk. Shampoo sat down and waited she was nervous though she could not see her great grandmother's aura she felt it. It washed over in waves of angry heat.

"First and foremost granddaughter get it through your head Ranma Saotome is DEAD! If you attempt to force or attack Ranko in anyway you will be permanently turned into a cat! That is if the blue dragon does not kill you first." Shampoo sat stunned into silence as beads of sweat rolled down her face.

"Second if you can not give up this attempt to force Ranko back as yours, please remember granddaughter we have a treaty with the Faerie Realm they however will destroy us if you continue on this path." Cologne told the wide eyed Shampoo.

"Third if you persist I will remove you as my heir and take one of my younger sister's daughters. She has many and a few of them are at this time better suited for the position then you are." Cologne heard the gasp from Shampoo and knew she got the girl's attention.

"But if they better why train me?" Shampoo asked she was her tribe's champion, no wait that was over two years ago.

"Because unlike them you have two years experience in the outside world and in that two years you and the fighters from Nerima had many life altering adventures. Plus child you are of the blood of my daughter. You are all I have left of Champaign. However I must look out for the continuance of our tribe and your antics will bring you down and being my granddaughter and current heir will not help you!" Cologne told Shampoo as she squeezed her hand fairly hard almost dislocating her joints.

"Aye great grandmother, Shampoo will be good heir." Shampoo's heart broke as she realized there was no hope left to retrieve Ranma back from the Faerie realm.

"Good now for the next three to five days we will be going to a hotel in Tokyo we are invited to go with the Aurora Clan with their meeting with the Prime Minister and if they can get it an audience with the Royal family." Cologne smirked at her great granddaughter as shock covered her face.

"The meetings will be later this week so after our initial meeting the Aurora Clan you and I will be looking for a college for you to attend. These meetings are training for you on how to keep our laws but conform to the laws of others. The Aurora children will also be there as it is training for them as well." Cologne said waiting for a response from Shampoo.

"Air...Ranko and Micca be there?" Shampoo asked her emotions in a jumbled mess.

"Yes, as will Setsuko their new sister. Remember Ukyo crossed over to be with them." Cologne said as she watched, as Shampoo got angry.

"Shampoo!" Cologne's tone broke through her granddaughter's anger.

"Sorry grandmother Shampoo just...never mind." Shampoo wanted to say she wished it had been her and not Ukyo that had crossed over.

Cologne read her granddaughter's face she saw the longing there but she was going to have to grow up and quickly or she would be left behind. Cologne hoped this would be the start. She continued to make notes giving Shampoo time to get herself together before they talk about what she wanted to take in college and what they will contribute to the meetings.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In The suite of the Aurora clan were up early getting ready for the meeting with the Amazon. The children were very apprehensive as both Micca and Ranko were not sure what Shampoo would do. They feared she would try to enforce either the 'Kiss of Marriage' or the 'Kiss of Death'. Ukyo was frighten she might hurt one of her siblings. The children also planned to visit some shops with their mother and father later since her mother wanted to pick up patterns so she could open her shop back in the Faerie Realm.

"Momma?" Setsuko asked as she came into the room Frost and Lava close behind.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Nodoka asked as she came up to her newest daughter.

"I was thinking, if there is somewhere we can get butcher paper by the role that might come in handy to make copies of your patterns so you have a backup of them. I was also thinking we should get some books on pattern making then we can make original designs." Setsuko looked into her mother's beautiful face she was not quite as tall as Nodoka but she was getting there.

"HHHMMMMM! Yes dear I think that is a wonderful idea. We could also get some books on making jewelry and accories for the clothes. It is not that we need the money but it would be nice to have a trade." Nodoka said as she pulled the brown eyed girl into a deep hug.

"QUACK!" The two Aurora women turned to see Cerulean as a duck as he squawked while chasing Ranko and Micca through the house.

"Children what is wrong?" Nodoka became worried at the fear on their faces.

"Momma...we don't want to be here when Elder Cologne arrives." Micca said as he lowered his head so as not to see disappointment in his mother's face.

"Ahh, it is because she is bringing Shampoo?" Nodoka asked softly a small smile on her face as she and Setsuko moved toward them.

"Yes, we don't want to be the cause of any damage she might do." Ranko said as she picked up Frost as he nudged her leg.

"Well I think that is very grown up reason why you should not be here. I do however think it is important you be here. Shampoo is heir to Cologne and needs to start learning what those duties _now_ entail as emissary of the Amazons to Illondra. She needs to learn that neither of you are hers and she has no right to attack you. There are you faerie guards to protect you. This is your first step in learning how to handle someone with Shampoo's pride and personality. It is also important that you learn how to deal with those in alliance with the Queen and King and this is your first lesson." Nodoka knelt down and pulled both children into a tight embrass.

Nodoka reached and pulled Setsuko into the embrace as well. She feared Shampoo might attack Setsuko because she unlike her and Akane is now a permanent part of Ranko's life and they are not. She looked up at the orange glow to her left and saw as Cerulean-duck was replaced by Cerulean-Ranma. She smiled at the dragon as he nodded knowing that he would stop the Amazon before she got near any of her children.

Nodoka worried if the Royal couple was correct and the strange bond between the blue and her children lessened would he then stop protecting Setsuko as well? She hoped not. Her biggest fear was that Cerulean might even be able to abandon Ranko and Micca as well. An act she feared would kill her two children because they loved him so much they would die of a broken heart.

"Nodoka? The Elder and her granddaughter are on their way up." Nodoka stood and turned to face Hiromi, the lawyer had a worried look on her face.

"Thank you Hiromi we were just having a family hug. However, it lacked something without Seran." She smiled as her missing husband had just walked out of their room.

They laughed a little but stopped at the knock on the door. The children moved to the small loveseat near the window Cerulean stood behind them while Frost and Lava each claimed the lap of Micca and Setsuko. Ranko sat between her siblings and smiled as she reached out and started to pet each cat. Hiromi went to the door to answer the knock as Raistlin joined the group standing near the end of the sofa close to the children.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cologne and Shampoo entered the hotel. Everyone in the lobby stared as they made their way to the main desk. They stared first at Cologne with surprise and a little bit of fear that they could not understand. As the felt the power, that Cologne allowed to be felt by them. The young men in the lobby never noticed as their attention was squarely on the lavender hair beauty that traveled with Cologne. Her sensous body drew lustful looks as did her lethal grace. Many who had girlfriends found themselves being hit with purses or hands as the women noticed Shampoo wore no bra.

"We have an appointment with the Aurora's which room are they in please?" Cologne spoke to the dower woman behind the counter.

"We are not permitted to give that information out." The woman said as she picked up the receiver of the white phone on the counter.

Before Cologne could complain, the woman dialed the phone and handed the receiver to Cologne. The elder took the receiver and put it to her ear. She waited for someone to pick up the other end. As she waited, she looked around the lobby and found it opulent. She also noticed the looks her great granddaughter were getting and from men that were with other women. In less then a a second the nearly twenty men in the lobby had shouted and were rubbing their heads. Cologne had gotten all of them with her staff and returned to the receiver before the other end connected.

"Hello? Aurora suite." Cologne recognized the voice on the other end of the telephone.

"Hello Masaki-san this is Cologne, may we come up?" The elder asked as she watched as the significant others of the men she 'thwacked' were dragged away.

"Yes we are on the fifteenth floor suit fifteen zero six." Hiromi told her and hung up when she heard Cologne disconnect the phone.

"Thank you we are on our way up." Cologne told the faerie lawyer as she hung up the telephone, bowed to the desk clerk then motioned for Shampoo to follow her and headed for the elevators.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Amazons rode the elevator to the fifteenth floor they were bored forced to listen to the same elevator music heard all over the world and just as mundane. As they reached the fifteenth floor the exited the torture chamber called an elevator and headed to the Aurora's sweet. They reached the door to the suite but before Cologne knocked she turned to her great granddaughter with a scowl.

"Shampoo remember you are my heir and here for training in our new task for our tribe. You will not attack, glomp or otherwise claim Ranko or Micca in anyway!" Cologne stared at her great granddaughter as Shampoo's shoulders fell.

"Yes great grandmother." Shampoo wondered how she knew what she planned to get her Airen back.

"I mean it Shampoo any attempt to hurt Micca or force Ranko into a marriage and I wll replace you as my heir with one of my sister's daughters!" Cologne did not want to do that as Shampoo was all she had left of her late daughter but this alliance was important to the tribes continued existence.

"Ye...Yes great grandmother." Shampoo was shocked she had felt that was just an empty threat but now she was no longer so sure.

*KNOCK KNOCK* Cologne rapped on the door then waited for it to open.

They waited only a few moments Cologne could hear muffled laughter inside. She wondered if they would ever trust her enough to allow her into their inner circle. She was surprised to realize she hoped they would. She looked up as the door opened and Hiromi Masaki stood before her. She saw the golden skinned mage Raistlin as he stood behind her.

"Welcome Elder Cologne, Shampoo please come in." Hiromi stepped back to allow the Amazons to enter.

Shampoo followed her great grandmother into the room and her gaze landed on Ranko flanked by Micca and Ukyo on either side of her as they sat on the small loveseat. Her eyes opened wide as one either side of her Airen was a kitten and she seemed to be enjoying herself as she petted them. A slight movement caught her eye as she looked up into the golden reptilian eyes of the blue haired Ranma-dragon. She gulped and stepped closer to her grandmother.

As Cologne and the leaders of the Aurora, clan moved to the two larger sofas Shampoo followed her great grandmother. She kept her gaze on Ranko and the blue haired Ranma that stood behind her with his hand on Ranko and Micca's shoulder. She smiled to herself as it seemed Ukyo was not part of that special group and maybe she could find a way to tear Ukyo from her spot in the family and take it for herself. She again looked up at the movement of blue haired Ranma his gaze was narrowed as his hand moved from Ranko's shoulder to Ukyo's shoulder. His gaze burned with murderous rage as she swallowed hard and sat down beside Cologne on the side farthest from the cursed dragon.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Seran watched the interplay between Shampoo and Cerulean. He scowled as Shampoo smiled evilly at Setsuko then a small smile tugged at his lips and Cerulean moved his protect grasp from Ranko to Setsuko's shoulder. He knew now even though there was no bond between them the blue dragon will protect Setsuko for Setsuko's sake. He felt a gentle touch on his arm as he turned to see his wife as she had also seen the interplay. She to had a gentle smile as their newest child was being drawn deeper into the family dynamic. They then turned their attention to their guests and began their meeting and the visit with the Japanese Priminister and possibly the Royal family of Japan.


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma 1/2:

A New Awakening

Alternate Continuation (minor crossovers)

By: Dani Yanega

Concept by: Jerry Unipeg (starfire)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Eleven

The people of Nerima were enjoying the reduced destruction from Tendo Akane and the other martial artists that roamed the streets of Nerima. They however really did miss Ranma, as he was always mindful of the innocents that were around the battles. The newest threat was Kuno Tatewaki as he ran through the streets looking for Saotome Genma 'the foul shape shifter'. They wondered how he came to that conclusion since he never realized Ranma was both his enemy and one of his true loves.

The residents though never bothered to ask nor did they really want to know. He was bothering Saotome Genma and that was fine with them as long as he left them alone. Though some of the Nerimans wondered what had happened to the Saotome patriarch as he had been missing for a while now. They however were more concerned with the disappearance of Kasumi; she had disappeared after her father tried to kill her. They had asked the Tendo daughters of Kasumi and to their surprise, they were 'free' with the information.

Most of Nerima liked the newer peaceful Nerima those who were friends with the missing Anything Goes Master though missed him and wished he would come back home. The rest of Nerima just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet. They however, were getting bored and were beginning to wish for his return as well. Though they had not know everything that had happened they knew that Ranma was now dead as far as the Japanese government was concerned.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun Tendo rose early as he looked out the window and saw the sun still had not come up. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was only four o'clock in the morning. With a heavy sigh, he plopped down on the foot of his bed. His face buried in his hands. His darling Kasumi was gone and it was his fault. He tried to blame Ranma as everyone had but Nabiki and Akane refused to allow him that luxury. He was happy that Nabiki and Akane were taking that domestic training and were doing well. It however was not Kasumi. He looked up into the dresser mirror across from him and wondered if he wanted Kasumi back because he loved her and missed her or wanted her back to be his servant and take care of him. He lowered his head, as he could not look at himself any longer, as he knew it was the latter of the reasons. She belonged to the Faerie realm now and her life was there.

Soun rose and exited his bedroom he moved through the house like a wraith he was seeing but did not see. He was listening but did not hear. As he moved downstairs he went through the dining room and out to the dojo. He entered the building and stopped in surprise as he found Happosai sitting there smoking his ever present pipe. His little face was deep in concentration. He turned as he did not want to deal with the perverted grandmaster of their school but he was stopped by his master's pain filled voice.

"Is it true Soun my boy?" Soun turned and stared into the sorrow filled eyes of his master.

"Yes master it is." He knew what he was talking about and that Nabiki and Akane would have told him everything.

"So I no longer have my heir because of Genma?" The master really seemed broken because of Ranma's crossover.

"In a way no you don't, Ranko is all that is left of Ranma. She however is more powerful then you and the entire Amazon council put together." Soun knew the extent of her skill after the crossover.

"Though if you wish to train her in the complete school you will be training her and her immediate family and they will not tolerate your perverted antics. Cerulean especially won't allow it." Soun figured he knew about the blue.

"Aww yes the blue dragon that now controls the duck curse and Ranma's male body." Happosai had done his homework, though he was still angry with Nabiki for trying to sell them to a laboratory he had seen she was trying to change so he decided to wait to see if she did.

"Yes master. It is quite disconcerting that he looks so much like an older version of Ranma." Soun said as he bowed his head as he turned to leave.

"What about Kasumi!" Soun stopped he heard the anger in his master's voice just under the surface and he shuddered with nervous fear.

"I have driven her away when I allowed my own delusions to take over me." Soun said his back to the aged master as he straightened and took a deep breath he would have stared out the dojo door at his daughters but his eyes were closed.

"Are you going to repair what you have done?" Happi asked his anger now mixed with pity as he felt the guilt and despair as it washed over him in waves from Soun.

"I don't have the right to, she is happy now. I fear if I do I will try and force her back here only to be our servant again. She has a life now one she loves." Soun opened his eyes his back still toward his master through his gentle tears he spotted Nabiki and Akane who were moving slowly toward him.

"It does not have to be that way Soun my boy you can reach out to her to be in her new life. Besides I am sure Nabiki and Akane won't let you hurt Kasumi again." Happosai told him as he turned his pained filled gaze on to the two girls as they slipped inside the dojo to stand near their father but to one side.

"I will think about it master, right now I need to think I need to figure out why I allowed myself to try and kill my daughter though I have an idea but she was a child and could not fix what had happened." Soun said cryptically as he walked out of the dojo.

"Akane go with father watch over him and make sure he does not do anything stupid. I am not ready to be an orphan. I need to talk to the master." Nabiki said her comment about being an orphan stopped Akane from arguing.

Akane nodded her consent and moved toward the door of the dojo. She looked back at the grand master of her school and for the first time saw him look his three hundred years. She bowed her head and shook it sadly as she moved toward the house and her father. She entered the house and heard a noise in her father's office. She headed toward the room and looked in she saw as he slammed drawers and doors as he looked for something. When she saw the holder used to hold the family honor blade on the floor, she knew what he was looking for.

"It is not here daddy." Akane said startling her father into standing up ramrod straight.

"Where is it then daughter?" He asked as his angry gaze landed on her.

"Where you can't find it or get it." Was all Akane had told him as she glared angrily back at him.

"It is our family honor blade and needs to be here in our home!" His anger was rising but so was Akane's.

"Why so you can use it against my sisters and me again!? Oh, wait so you can make us orphans!" Akane's eyes narrowed at her father whose anger winked out as shock crossed his face.

"I...I would not...!" He stopped as he realized he already had used it against his daughters.

He sat shakily down at his desk never noticing the laptop that sat there. His mind went over the night Kasumi had left and realized he would have killed Nabiki in order to get to Kasumi. He buried his face in his hands and began to cry deep soul wrenching sobs. He jumped slightly when he felt the arms of Akane as they went around him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter and held onto her as his nearly twelve years of grief was finally released.

"SSSHHHUUUSSSHHH! It is alright daddy we will work this out together." Akane whispered into her father's neck as she began to cry out her grief as well.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"What do you want Nabiki-chan?" Happosai asked her he saw the gleam in her eyes but he could not tell what it meant.

"How much do you care about Ranko?" Nabiki's question stunned the aged master as he watched her as she sat down across from him.

"I care a great deal for him he...she is by far the best martial artist I have ever seen despite Genma's teachings, why." He asked her as he was unnerved by her smile.

"Akane and I are taking some special domestic training from some very special women, Women that really don't have a right to live. Though they are getting some punishment with teaching Akane I feel they deserve more." Happosai was intrigued as he looked at her.

Nabiki explained who the women were and what they did to Ranko. She scooted back quickly as his aura exploded nearly filling the entire dojo. When he pulled in his anger, he stared at Nabiki waiting for the rest of what she wanted. She rose and slowly moved back closer to him and finished the rest of the story. Though they could not permanently damage them or kill them, she wanted their torture to be more then what they were living through now. She knew Happosai could give that extent of punishment.

"They do not remember their lives in the Faerie realm and they live Ranma's life in their dreams as Ranma but they don't remember it when they wake up. Akane does not know and should not she would kill them. They however are forced every day to eat her cooking and try to train her even when her anger explodes. I say it is not enough." Nabiki finished as she looked at the elder before her.

"That is funny to hear you say that after you tried to send Ranko and her lovely mother to their death at the hands of Tanaka Labs." Happosai hit the nerve he wanted but instead of her getting mad, she hung her head in shame and guilt.

"Yes it is but because of what I nearly did I lost my older sister! I found out she was part of the realm and now I do not have her in my life any longer. I am trying to make up for what I did. These woman won't change they will try again to hurt not only Ranko but Mousse and Ukyo as well." Nabiki's head was bowed as she stared at her clasped hands that sat in lap she never saw the surprise on Happosai's face.

"Mousse and Ukyo have joined Ranma?" Happosai asked Nabiki as she nodded.

"Yeah they are now Ranko's brother and sister." Nabiki said as she dried her eyes and looked up at the aged master.

"I see, well I hope they all find the happiness they are looking for. So what do you want me to do about these four women?" Happi asked and relaxed as the old Nabiki appeared before him with the old Ice Queen personae back in place.

"Why jiji what you do best of course, with maybe a few extras!?" Nabiki's eyes twinkled with angry delight as Happosai smiled evilly at his co-conspirator.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The four elf women were busy getting things ready for the arrival of their only two students though they had advertised for more students there were no replies as yet. They were busy stocking supplies and preparing their different lesson plans when collectively they stopped. They turned toward the front window of their home and school and stared with fright out the windows. They shuddered violently but could not understand why. They only knew they felt something had changed in their lives and it was not a good change.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Aurora clan walked down the streets of the business district. They had just been to the fabric store and bought one of every pattern they had. Nodoka had talked with the manager and found out when the old patterns would be exchanged for new ones. They had also found a food suppler and ordered several of their larger sized rolls of butcher paper. Nodoka did not know if she wanted to use the white with plastic backing or the plain brown so she ordered one of each to see which she liked best.

She and Seran were now on their way to the library to pick up their children. Before they had dropped them off they had picked up several cases of college Thesis notebooks, colored pencils and pencils with sharpeners and erasers. They walked slowly Seran with his arm around his wife's waist. He pulled her close to him and then kissed the top of her head as she leaned it on his shoulder.

"What is wrong my love?" Seran asked to him, it was as if they had known each other for centuries but he knew it was because they were soul mates and knew each other beyond anyone else.

"I am worried love. What if something happens when we see the Prime Minister or worse the Emperor and his family?" He drew her closer as she shuddered.

"What could happen love the children will behave they want to bring honor to their new and growing family. I fear the only problem we might have is with Shampoo. Her Amazon arrogance might cause trouble." Seran still did not want the purple haired girl near his children not after the look she had given Setsuko.

"I am worried about that as well. I did however talk with our Faerie bodyguards though the archers are limited the magical Faeries are not. They promise to keep a close eye on her and if she starts to get out of control they will contain her." Nodoka said as they continued on to the library.

"Well, well, well! Looky here boys we got trespassers on our turf!" The couple stopped and looked up to see themselves surrounded by about seven thugs.

"I think I am gonna claim the woman you guys do what you want with the male. If you do a good job I might share her with you!" The biggest thug said as it became clear he was the leader and as he moved closer to Nodoka the look of lust filled his face as he looked her up and down.

"I do hope you are well versed in protection as you will need it." The thugs started to laugh at the comment from Seran.

The laughter suddenly stopped as both Seran and Nodoka disappeared from view. They first in tandem attacked the leader. His gang watched in horror as their leader started to float four feet off the ground as grunts of pain escaped him. They watched stunned to immobility as he fell unconscious to the ground a crumpled heap of bruises and contusions.

They did not have time to contemplate their next move as the parents of the Aurora Hurricanes showed they were where children got the 'hurricane' name from them. The husband and wife split off and made their way around the circle showing each of the other six members of the gang that their 'turf' was no longer theirs. When Nodoka and Seran walked away, all seven of the thugs were on the ground as bruises started to form all over their bodies with just as many contusions.

As Seran and Nodoka moved toward the library at the end of the street, they had not noticed the shadow in a nearby alley. They also missed the click of a camera. The shadow had taken pictures of the battle with the low life thugs and visiting emissaries. The figure then moved deeper into the alley and followed its targets. It watched as they entered the library. It then sat down and waited for them to exit the building. As it waited, it fidgeted as it looked back down the street at the unconscious hoodlums it shuddered in fear, as it did not want the targets to find it.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Aurora clan went to dinner they were met by Raistlin, Aran, and Hiromi. The dragons had gone off exploring and hunting. They entered a nearby restaurant; they were quickly seated near a window. The children were to busy looking around the restaurant at all the different people. Their attention was drawn to the menu by their father. Nodoka watched the interplay between her children and their father. She smiled as she hoped she and Seran would soon have a child of their own.

The children quickly picked out what they wanted and told their father. He smiled as once they had they started to look around the restaurant again. The waiter came up to the table and took everyone's order. He looked at the young adults for their orders. His eyes grew lustful when he looked at Setsuko and Ranko the clearing of three male throats brought his attention to the angry Raistlin, Aran, and Seran. He bowed quickly the left the family alone.

"How come Lady Dracon and Cerulean wouldn't come with us?" Ranko asked as she pouted cutely as she played with her napkin.

"Well they tend to want to hunt for their own meals. Though I don't know how they plan on hiding themselves if they hunt in dragon form." Seran told his daughter with a warm smile.

"They will hunt in their human forms. It will allow them more freedom when looking for the deer." Raistlin said as he watched Setsuko as she continued to look around.

"Is something wrong Setsuko?" Raistlin asked as he noticed she stiffened and tried to crouch low in her seat.

"It is the Kunos!" She whispered as she pointed toward a table in the far corner.

"Where!" Ranko asked quietly as she also hunkered down in her chair.

"Now the two of you sit up straight I am sure they will not do anything here." Nodoka told them, as she looked toward the group of people pointed out to her.

She watched as they had dinner and ignored each other totally. It was when the young man looked up and she could see the confusion in his eyes though he was not looking at her he seemed to look like a lost child. She looked at the man with a palm tree growing out of the top of his head as he talked boisterously to the other two. She frowned as she noticed the two younger people were ignoring him.

"They're all nuts!" Micca said as he remembered some of the encounters Ranko and Setsuko had with them and some he had also had the 'pleasure' of having.

"Micca that isn't nice!" His mother admonished but Ranko came to his defense.

"He is right though momma." She said as she watched the Kunos out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well let's ignore them while we have our dinner." Hiromi stated as the waiter delivered the meals.

They all enjoyed the food and forgot all about the Kuno party. That was until the Kuno clan started to leave. It was Kodachi, that had spotted them first and in instinct no matter where she was, was to attack the pigtailed harlot. She paused as there were two of them but they were not wearing pigtails. She was about to leave when she decided to attack anyways as it may be her with a new hairstyle.

"YOU HARLOT WHERE IS MY RANMA-SAMA!" The razor ribbon was headed for Ranko and Setsuko but its trajectory was actually toward the children's mother.

Ranko jumped up and out over the table as she somersaulted over her father to stand in front of the table she grabbed the razor rainbow ribbon and wrapped it around her hand as she landed a few feet in front of her family. The ribbon had caused cuts to appear on Ranko's hands. However, she was soon not alone as Setsuko and Micca had joined her. The scraping of a chair drew the attention of many of the patrons as a tall silver blond haired man stood his hand reaching at his side for something. His removing it was stopped by the golden-skinned man. The women in the room lost interest in what the young adults were doing, as they would rather stare at the exotic silver blond haired man and drool.

"Look you nut case _my brother_ is gone he is not coming back! You all in this horrid place _killed_ him! You have no right to attack in a place where there are innocents!" Ranko snarled low in her throat sounding much like a large feral cat.

"I may do whatever I please harlot!" Kodachi stated as her brother smiled as if ready to run toward the two redheads.

"No you do not!" Kodachi turned to see the manager of the restaurant behind her he was beneath her acknowledgement.

"Mr. Kuno I told you either keep them under a tight rein or you are all forbidden to enter my establishment again!" The portly owner said as he stepped in-between the triplets and the Kunos.

"Now get out!" Principle Kuno's eyes narrowed as they landed on Ranko, he then looked to the other two young adults with her.

"I WILL NOT LEAVE! She has stolen my Ranma-sama!" Kodachi said as she pulled on her ribbon only to find it held in a grip of iron.

Ranko stepped in front of the owner as she did she continued to wrap the ribbon around the palm of her hand. The closer she moved to the Kuno clan the brighter her aura got. The strength of the aura caused all three addled brained Kunos to stop and stare in fear at the demoness before them. Their attention was soon drawn to two other glows and was met by another demoness and a demon. Ranko finally reached Kodachi and was face to face with her about an inch from her face.

Ranko jerked hard and pulled the crazy gymnast's ribbon from her. She then put the ribbon in her subspace pocket and grabbed Kodachi by the front of her blouse. She pulled the frightened girl even closer until their lips almost touched. Ranko then whispered to her but as low as the whisper was the entire restaurant still heard every word she said.

"I want you and your crazy family to listen real close to this and hear what my words are and not what you want them to be!" Ranko spoke slowly and deliberately.

Everyone was so intent on Ranko that no one noticed the rainbow glows around the three Aurora children as the three small glows got brighter as Ranko spoke. Raist had noticed and got Seran and Nodoka's attention. They watched as the magical guardian faeries looked to be casting spells.

"I do not belong to your brother Ranma does not belong to you! If any Kuno ever comes near me or any of my family again I will fed you to Cerulean!" Kodachi was wondering who Cerulean was when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Kodachi turned to see Micca standing there and he pointed out the front window. Kodachi and her family turned to look but no one else in the restaurant seemed to be conscious they were sitting or standing but their eyes were blank and unfocused. The Aurora clan followed where Micca was pointing.

In the window in his dragon form was Cerulean he was laying down so he could look into the restaurant. His amber eyes blazed with rage. He however was not the only one there. The Kunos gasped as a beautiful silver haired woman began to shift and grow. They stared their mouths were agape as she was soon laying in front of the restaurant taking up the rest of the windows in her true form.

"What sorcery is this!" Kuno Tatewaki gasped out quietly.

"There is no sorcery you moron! They are dragons and they protect my family and me! I do not have to ask them they will kill you because you are a threat to my and my family's good health!" Ranko threw Kodachi at her brother and father and moved back to her family her siblings following.

"I give you this warning leave us alone or face their wrath and believe me it won't be pretty!" Ranko said the child like nature gone as her maturity exerted itself.

The Kunos looked to the Aurora Clan then back out the window at the two dragons. They shuddered as they noticed red stains on the teeth of the blue. They wanted to leave but the dragons seemed to be waiting for them to come out. Micca noticed this and nodded to Cerulean. The ancient blue stood and took flight followed reluctantly by the silver. As the two behemoths disappeared into the distance, the three Kunos bolted for the door and disappeared into the night.

The children quickly sat down as did their family and friends. The guardian Faeries released their spell and hid quickly under the hair of the children. The restaurant slowly began to come back alive and move around the owner looked for the Kunos figuring they must of have left. He walked away as he was bidden to forget about the Aurora clan behind him.

"Dear Lady Dracon and Cerulean really would not have eaten them would they?" Nodoka asked not real sure about the nature of dragons.

"Actually I don't think Lady Dracon would have she just wanted to reinforce the rage Cerulean was giving off. Though, Cerulean I am afraid would have. After what had happened to Ranko he would do whatever he has to in order to protect his bonded and Setsuko." Raistlin said as he had many an encounter with dragons.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Kunos entered their home. Kodachi ran to her room she wanted nothing to do with her family. Her heart was breaking. She recognized the other redheaded girl as that tram...Ukyo. In her room her defenses came down she no longer had to play the part her family forced her to fill. She sat down on her bed her feet hung over the side but did not reach the floor. Her hands held limply in her lap as she let the pain out.

She wanted to leave to go to her mother or her maternal grandparents she wanted to go where she could be normal where she felt she would be loved. The only problem was until she was twenty-one her father controlled her trust fund. He could not touch the money but he could stop her from using any of the money if he chose to. She had three more years and she hoped she would be able to survive them.

She had talked to a lawyer but he said there was no way to break the trust, unless she was married or out of college. She sighed, as she could not even live at college if she wanted her money to go to school. She wondered what she was going to do she wanted out she wanted away from her brother and father. She feared if she stayed any longer her pretend self would finally win and she would fall into that make believe world her family preferred to live in.

Kodachi fell sideways to her pillow. She buried her face in her pillows and cried out her pain. She cried for the loss of her mother, she cried for the loss of family that loved her. As her sobs became deeper and more painful to cry out she cried for the loss of friends she would never be able to have and she cried for the overwhelming pain of loneliness that filled her petite frame.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Aurora clan stood ready to leave though they were waiting for the arrival of the Amazons. Ranko and Setsuko were wearing kimonos their mother had made them. Ranko's was a shimmering sapphire blue with white orchids painted on it. Ranko wore a white obi sash but no pillow. It was slit up to just below her hips. Under the kimono, she wore kung-fu pants in white and sapphire blue slippers with a white crystal orchid on top of each.

Setsuko's kimono was designed the same as Ranko's kimono for they needed to be able to fight. Her outfit however was a peacock blue-green and had peacocks painted on it. The sash was a shimmering green and her kung-fu pants were green. Her shoes were the same blue-green as the kimono with a crystal peacock feather 'eye' on the top of her shoes.

Micca wore a dark blue suit with narrow lapels though instead of hard-soled shoes he wore the same kung-fu slippers as his sisters in dark blue. He wore a mock turtleneck of silver under the jacket of his suit. He pulled at the collar as he found it binding. He looked to his parents' bedroom door as his father exited followed by his mother. Seran wore the exact same suit as his son but his mock turtleneck shirt was yellow instead of silver. He did not wear kung-fu slippers but black soft-soled boots.

Nodoka also wore a kimono hers was an opalescent white with sakura blossoms blowing in a gentle breeze was all over it. She wore a sakura pink obi sash with a darker pink pillow on her back. She wore pink slippers with a crystal sakura blossom on the top of the shoe. She smiled at her children and then grinned wider as she watched as Micca and Seran  
were tugging at their shirts at the same time.

Cerulean duck entered the room followed closely by Lady Victoria and the two cats. The silver dragon turned elf wore what she always wore pants and a tunic in green and brown with brown soft-soled boots. Behind her stood Aran, he was also wearing a suit it was of dark brown with a white tee shirt with a crew neck. He also wore brown hard sole boots as he felt he would need the extra protection and support.

Raistlin exited his room in a similar suit as Nodoka's husband and Micca but his was black. He wore a bright red tee though not a mock turtleneck it still looked nice. He wore black soft sole boots on his feet and held tightly to the staff of Magius.

There was a knock at the door and Raist being the closest opened it. The Amazons and Hiromi entered the suite. Shampoo was dressed her dress armor though it did not look much like fighting armor it blended more into a dress outfit. Her outfit was silver, styled in a Mandarin design pantsuit but sewn between the two layers of the silver satin were tiles of metal. The outfit was tight but still loose so the warrior maiden could fight if needed.

Cologne was Cologne she wore her long green robe and was perched on top of her staff. Hiromi wore a business suit and carried a large briefcase. She smiled at the family as they did not need to be so formal for the first meeting but she guessed, since they were representing the Royal couple it was appropriate.

"Well are we ready for today's meeting?" Hiromi asked as everyone nodded.

"I don't think you should be bringing the animals though." Hiromi was not sure how the Prime Minister would take to two cats and duck in his office.

"Then I will go in human form but the cats will go with us, they are also protectors of the children." Cerulean said as he scratched his forehead were the implanted fob sat the silver chain went across his forehead on either side of the fob. It then disappeared into his hairline above his ears.

Hiromi was about to complain but stopped at the high heat that touched her arm. She turned to face Raistlin who smiled and shook his head. She sighed, turned, and headed out the door of the suit. She was followed out by the small party.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Hiromi and her party arrived at the office of the Prime Minister. She announced herself and party. The twenty-five year old man behind the desk looked at the two cats being held by Ranko and Setsuko. He was about to tell them the cats had to go when a movement caught his eye. He looked up in to the amber reptilian eyes of Cerulean as he shook his head only once but the glare sent a shiver of fear down the man's back. The children had not noticed this as they were busy looking around the room with curiosity.

"Please be seated the Prime Minister is just finishing an overseas call with the United States." He told them as he kept a wary gaze on the children and the blue haired man.

As they waited they each looked at a magazine Nodoka had picked up the 'Fortune 500' recent issue and looked through it. She paused as she opened it to one page and saw a picture of her father and two brothers. She stared longingly at the photo, as she knew she would never be welcomed there with her new husband and children. She was about to see if there were any more pictures of her family when they were called to their meeting she noted the issue date and smiled as it might still be on sale at a newsstand.

They all moved toward the office of the Prime Minister. The assistant watched as everyone bowed then took the offered seats. As he closed the door, he noticed the children and their cats sat on the sofa to the left of the Prime Minister and the blue haired man sat with them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki and Akane walked in silence toward their special training classes. Akane's mind was going over the incident between her father and herself in his office she hoped he would not try to use something else to take his live. She hoped his honor was ingrained enough he would not do it without the family honor sword.

"Nabiki where is our family honor sword and tanto?" Akane broke through Nabiki's thoughts on her conversation with the little pervert.

"It is where daddy can't get to it." Nabiki said as she went back to remembering her conversation that morning.

"Yes, but where? I think daddy wants to kill himself." Akane kept walking and did not notice as Nabiki had stopped.

Akane looked to beside her to see her sister's reaction to her comment and was surprised to find Nabiki gone. She turned to see her sister half a block away from her. The middle Tendo's eyes bulged with fear as she stared blankly into the distance. Akane shivered at the emotion on her middle sister's face. For over twelve years she had been an emotional void. Something Akane had gotten use to. Now she allowed herself to feel those emotions and it made Akane nervous. Akane moved back to her sister, took her by the arm, and led her to their classes.

By the time, they reached their training hall Nabiki and returned from her self-imposed haze. She was shivering as she realized that she and Akane may end up being alone in this world. That is if their father had managed to bring himself to commit seppuku. When they entered the building Nabiki pulled herself together she was going t learn everything she could she was going to make sure she could take care of her and Akane. She paused as a thought came to her as she slowly sat down maybe if she got her father to train her she could get her mastership of the family school and when Akane is ready she could train her.

Her father might want to stay and see the new generation of Tendos; he'll want to stay around to see his grandchildren trained. Nabiki was so deep in thought that she never heard as her instructors entered the room. She jumped when they slammed several large volumes on the table she was sitting at. Nabiki looked up at the women and gave them her best Ice Queen stare. She smiled as it had the effect she wanted.

"Did you two complete your assignments?" Taleka asked as she glared at the girls.

Akane and Nabiki looked at the women. They glared down at them as if expecting them not to have their homework done. The women did not like their students and they pushed them as hard as they could to make them quit. Something deep inside them told them they would go home if the girls would quit. That and they hated having to taste Akane's cooking. It is not toxic any longer but it still tasted toxic. They watched her closely and she used all the correct ingredients it just tasted poisonous.

The women watched as both Nabiki and Akane pulled their projects out of their backpacks. The women picked them up and unfolded them. They looked closely at each. There were some mistakes in the stitching but not that many. Nabiki seemed very much to have a knack for making and designing clothes. As they then examined Akane's garment they frowned as they tried to hide there shock. Her garment was just as good as her sister's project. They conversed for several minutes then Miya turned angrily to the girls.

"Akane fails for not doing her own work!" Akane jumped to her feet her red aura blazed around her, it winked out when her sister rose to her feet in her defense.

"What makes you say that?" Nabiki's Ice Queen came from deep within herself.

Nabiki knew Akane did her own work they worked on them in the dojo together. Akane had never asked her for help and she remembered as Akane sat happily sewing her garment and designing it. Nabiki had never seen Akane so happy while doing something domestic. Nabiki had watched her sister for some time and marveled that when she made a mistake she quietly took it out and redid it.

"She can't cook, she can't do embroidery, nor can she do quilting or needle point and you expect us to believe you did not do her project for her!" Miya fumed as she threw the beautiful dress onto the floor.

Nabiki moved up to Miya and slapped her hard across the face she then bent down and picked up her sister's dress. She held it up and smiled at it. She then laid it next to her own. She then turned to the other women who seemed confused and angry that Nabiki had slapped their friend.

"Show me where _I_ helped her!" Akane watched angry and confused she did not understand how they could do that.

Nabiki had watched as the women had taught her and her sister to sew with a machine and without. She saw that when doing hand stitches they each had a different way to do it. Miya came up and picked up Akane's dress she looked at the stitches more closely. She was about to point to several places then when she compared it to Nabiki's she shook her head and moved on to the next area.

Nabiki watched as the woman was getting frustrated at not being able to find any part of the garment that had Nabiki's signature on it. Miya turned to her friends for help and they came and examined both garments. Neriana looked up at the girls a deep scowl on her face.

"Show us the sketches you did for these dresses!" She demanded of them.

Akane went through her backpack and pulled out her sketchbook. She had been drawing quite a few designs as she found she really liked doing that. She turned to the pages that contained the drawings for her project and handed the book to Neriana. She turned as Nabiki also handed her book over. Neriana sat down with the garments and sketchbooks she looked at the drawings and saw a different hand drew them. She then looked to each of the dresses and with a small smile, she closed the books and handed them back.

"Miya you are incorrect. These girls did their own work!" Neriana was getting tired of Miya's behavior she actually liked teaching the girls and found when taught right even Akane was able to learn.

"I am not wrong! Nabiki..." Miya was cut of by a shout from another of her friends that was enjoying the feelings she was getting for helping the girls become better people.

"OH JUST STOP IT MIYA! These girls are working hard to learn and become better people you could learn something from them we are!" Rada said as she picked up the garments holding each against her to see how they looked.

"Miya only wants the girls to succeed on their own skill!" Taleka came to the defense of her friend.

"Then show it more! These girls have worked hard to do everything Miya has asked of them. They don't need her accusations especially unfounded ones!" Rada said as she handed the dresses back to the girls.

"I...I just want to go home." Miya whispered as a vague image of a white blonde haired man flitted across her mind.

"We all do Miya but we must complete their training first you know that and forcing them to quit is not going to do that!" Neriana put an arm around Miya and whispered back to her friend.

Neriana led Miya upstairs to lay down she held her tightly and protectively. The remaining two women began the lessons for the girls. The first they needed to do was put on their creations so the women could see how it hung on them. The two sisters disappeared into a change room not sure what was going on. When they returned Neriana had returned.

As the women walked around the girls, they made constructive comments on where they saw their weaknesses and their strengths. Nabiki was surprised, as Akane did not get mad she listened intently and asked many questions. Nabiki also listened closely to their responses. She began to think clothing design might be a way they could support themselves as they both had a talent for it. Though Nabiki knew Akane's talent did not stop there. Since they had been going through the hobby books she brought home from the library they have found several they were each good at and was training each other in them.

"Ok now go change back and get ready for you next cooking lesson." Rada told the girls and shuddered slightly as she stared at the back of Akane.

"Why did you two not back up Miya! If they quit we go home!" Taleka snarled at her friends.

"Because one we like training them, and two no we won't that Hiromi woman said so and I really don't want her to find replacements for them that are worse do you!" Neriana snarled back at her friend.

Taleka was about to respond back when she thought about what Neriana had said and shuddered at the thought of someone worse than Akane especially in her cooking. Taleka shook her head no and allowed her shoulders to slump. She did have to admit it was fun training the girls and she found herself hoping that they got more students.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Aurora clan returned to their suite the meeting had gone well with the Prime Minister he was intrigued with the alliance and was even more accepting of an alliance with the Amazons. He did however know of them from the reports he received about Nerima and he had gotten a law book. He explained his country's stance on many of those laws. Cologne had raised a hand to stop him and pulled out the revised law book. He was happy with it and said he would call Hiromi next week with the appointment to see the Emperor.

The Faeries decided they wanted to return home and wait for Hiromi to let them know when to return. They packed up their belongings and headed out to leave. As they checked out and left the hotel, they were still being watched this time not only by the shadow but by Shampoo as well. She wanted to follow them to the Faerie realm she wanted to become Ranko's wife again she did not care she knew if she could get Ranko to jump into 'The Spring of Drowned Young Man' her Airen would be hers again. She would have him back even if she had to force him to Jusenkyo.

As the group moved through the streets Ranko opened up her senses, she bowed her head and moved closer to her mother and father. They looked down at their first beloved daughter. Raist and Aran moved closer around the family as Micca and Setsuko moved closer to their sister. They were looking around them scrutinizing the area. Their gazes fell first an alley across the street from them then just their eyes flitted to a nearby rooftop.

"Children what is wrong?" Seran asked as he opened his sense as his child taught him.

"AAAWWW, I see we have visitors." Seran said as he placed his hands on Ranko's shoulder.

"It seems Shampoo is following us she is on the building's roof behind us and across the street in the alley there is a man watching us." Seran told the gathered group.

"Well Shampoo I can take of right now." Hiromi told them as she pulled free her cell phone.

"What about the one across the street?" Aran asked as he tried to figure out how they knew these people were there when he did not feel them cast magic.

"Don't worry Aran you will learn much being a member of the Aurora clan that will help you protect our queen and king." Raistlin said with a sly smile.

"HEY LET GO OF ME! I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" They all turned to see Cerulean come from the alley carrying a large muscular man in a gray business suit by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh my, I forgot Cerulean had left the hotel as a duck!" Nodoka said with a wry smile.

"He does come in handy as a duck." Micca said with the same wry smile.

"Shampoo is gone." Ranko said sadly as she watched as she and Cologne headed back toward Nerima proper and the Nekohanten.

"She must learn dear she can't always get what she wants especially trying to force someone to love her." Nodoka said as she hugged her daughter.

"Now Cerulean let him down however, keep a tight hold on him." Nodoka said as she moved closer to the man.

She took the camera from him and seeing that it was digital, she removed an item she felt would be handy to bring with her and her family. She looked up at the man her eyes blazed with anger. As she turned on the small penknife sized item and brushed it over the memory stick and camera.

"HEY THAT IS MY CAMERA!" The man shouted hoping for aid from someone, anyone on the street.

"This device erases permanently all digital images. Now you tell who hired you to leave my family and me alone or it will cause problems with the Japanese government...!" She is cut off by their temporary prisoner.

"I don't intimidate that easily lady!" He snarled at Nodoka then quickly gulped when the hand of Cerulean began to squeeze his shoulder painfully.

"If you follow us again I will talk to the Prime Minister and have your license revoked!" Nodoka ignored his outburst, handed back the camera to the man, and nodded for Cerulean to let him go.

"Lady I don't know who you think your kidding but you are no threat to me or my client! You better take care or you will lose you child!" The man snapped his mouth shut quickly as his eyes got large at the slip.

Nodoka turned and glared at the man as a black red aura appeared around her sensuous body. Her hair and clothes fluttered as if in a breeze. There was however, no wind that night. She moved toward the private dective and face an inch from his. The snarl on her face had not detracted from her beauty but it did add to her fearsomeness. She grabbed the man by his shirt collar and stared deep into his brown eyes. Hers flashed red with rage.

"Do not ever threaten my children! You tell my father if he tries anything against me or my children I won't hesitate to release the Cerulean and Wind Raven on him!" The man did not know who she was talking about but he suddenly felt an overwhelming fear rise up in his chest.

"Your threats don't frighten me and they don't frighten my client! I will recommend he take Ranma from you!" Nodoka now knew for sure her father was behind this she just hoped her mother was not.

"Then I suggest you meet Cerulean for any attempt to take _Ranko_ from her family and him will be met with strong opposition." Nodoka told him as she through him back into the blue haired man.

He turned when he noticed the hand on his shoulder changed from human flesh tones to a sapphire blue claw a _large_ claw. He watched as Cerulean and Lady Dracon smiled as they allowed him to see their true forms. They grew to as tall as a six-story building and both dragons took up the entire street. They leaned their heads down to the man and snarled. Before the man could relieve himself, they returned to their human forms and followed the Aurora family.

"You know Cerulean I think you like everyone in the Aurora clan." Victoria told the altered blue with a giggle.

"They are important to my bonded then they are important to me!" He left it at that leaving the assumption that it was because of the depth of the bond between him, Micca and Ranko that he guards them as he does.

"Yes I am sure." Lady Victoria snorted with a giggle in her voice.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki and Akane entered their home the day's training completed. Nabiki watched as Akane moved to the dining room table, and pulled out her sketchbook she began to draw her new project taking the suggestions given her about her previous project. Nabiki smiled, as she had never seen Akane so excited except about the art.

"Hey Akane let's put on our new dresses and get daddy and go to dinner. I hear there is a wonderful Italian restraint over by the library." Nabiki said when Akane looked up at her unsure.

"I need to fix my dress first." Akane said not angry just a bit sad.

"Well it can be fixed later we can both work on last week's project but they are excellent enough we can wear them now. Come on let's get ready. We will surprise daddy when we are dressed." Nabiki grabbed Akane's hand and her dress as Akane grabbed hers.

Two hours later the girls came down the stairs Soun had come out of the dojo to get dinner. When he heard them, he turned and his jaw dropped. Before him stood two images of Kimiko, his heart fell as there was a third and he drove her out of her home and family. He rose and moved to his daughters a proud confused smile on his face.

"My, you two are beautiful! You both look so much like your mother." Soun said as he took each in a tight embrace.

"Well these are the dress we made for homework. We decided we wanted to go out to dinner and you are coming with us." Nabiki said as she and Akane dragged their father from the house and toward the restaurant for a fun time out for the night.

Nabiki's dress was made from a shimmering silver blue silk. The skirt part was done in a reversed pleat. The part of the pleat the goes behind the silver blue was done in black. The skirt went to just above her knees then as it went around to the back she had elongated it to mid-calf. The skirt flared from a tight fitting waist but it was a one piece. The bodice of the dress had a sweet heart neckling and was sleeveless. She had trimmed the edge of the neckline with a starburst lace of the same color of the dress. She had cut the lace so that the edges followed the pattern of the starbursts. She then took sapphire blue crystals and had sewn them into the centers of the starbursts. She did this for the hem of the dress as well. around her neck she wore the alexandrite pendant Kasumi had given her and the ring her mother wanted her to have. She wore a pair of black leather pumps with three-inch heels.

Akane's dress was done in a soft pastel yellow. It had a keyhole neckline that was opened only about an inch. It went just past her chest. The collar of the dress was a straight line across the front from shoulder to shoulder. It was the same designe on the back. From the end of the collar over the shoulders they traveled down her arms in tight tight sleeves that ended at the base of her hands. The form fitting bodice flowed into an A-lined skirt but Akane added extra material that caused it to flow like yellow water around her body. The skirt like Nabiki's was just above her knees. She also framed the keyhole and the neckline with shimmering yellow beads. She had drawn on the dress a pattern that looked like wisps of curling smoke then sewed the beads over the lines. She did not do the hemline however except at for the sleeves. On her feet, she wore a pair of ballerina flats that actually had a heel of an inch and a half. Akane also wore her Alexandrite pendant and the locket from her mother.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Tendos reached the restaurant as a large party had just left Akane froze as she recognized one of the redheads as Ranma. She watched as Mousse and Ukyo moved in close to her. Akane's anger grew to visibility as she stretched out her hand to summon her mallet. Her aura winked out when Akane felt the slap across her face. She turned and glared at Nabiki who looked at her sadly and with disgust but pointed in front of her. She looked and saw her father his angry visage directed at her.

"You have _no_ say in what Ranma does! He is dead and Ranko is allowed to have a life of her own without _you_ abusing her!" Soun glared at Akane as she shrank back from her father.

"Come on daddy let's go eat!" Nabiki said as she grabbed both Akane's arm and her father's arm.

They entered the restaurant they were seated away from the window at Nabiki's request. As they ordered, they forgot about Akane's near outburst. Soun asked them about their training. He also asked what their next assignment was. He asked if they were having fun and if they were enjoying the lessons. He was surprised to find out both were and that Akane instead of brutalizing the women listened to them. She paid attention to what they said and asked questions. He smiled at his daughters but before they could continue, their meal arrived and they started to eat.

Nabiki stared across the restaurant and out the front window. She thought about Akane nearly starting an incident with Ranko. She decided she would be sure Akane never knew she was going to be trained in their family art and she felt unless Akane got her temper under control especially where Ranko was concerned only she and her descendants would carry on the Tendo-Ryuu.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The portal opened in the darkened office as Takhisis stepped through followed by Seth her lover the portal disappeared. Seth moved to the window and looked out at the world he had been banished from for eons. He frowned, as there were no monuments to him or the other gods of the Egyptian Parthenon. He turned at the gentle touch on his forearm. He turned to see Takhisis dressed in a charcoal gray suit with a double-breasted jacket and matching pencil skirt. He smiled as the suit accentuated her curves. Under the jacket, she wore a deep wine satin blouse with a bow. On her feet were a pair of deep wine patent leather pumps with a three inch heel.

"Your world is gone my love only the land of Egypt still has your monuments. The rest of the world has their own as well. Our rule we will change that!" She leaned in and kissed him her three-inch heels giving her enough height so she could reach his lips.

Seth smiled and waved his hand changing red dragon armor to a black business suit with a white shirt and red satin tie. His shoes were black loafers. Then the two headed out of the office arm in arm. When the office door opened Takhisis' secretary jumped as, her boss had been missing for several days and suddenly was back but she had never seen her enter her office.

"Ms. Krynn you have...!" She was cut off at the glare of the man with her and her boss.

"I will take care of them later!" Takhisis and Seth moved to the private elevator and left the building.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Takhisis and Seth entered her apartment. It was opulent to the extreme yet seemed to suit his lover. Once he figured how to break the spell she placed on him to control him he would take it and make her _his_ slave. As he moved around the main room, he headed to the balcony he looked out over the city and smiled. He decided he liked this new world. He turned as a glass was handed to him. He sipped the contents and smiled.

"So do you always like to be up so high?" He asked as they were in the penthouse apartment of a thirty-story building.

"Of course my dear I am after all a dragon." Takhisis smiled and sipped her drink.

"So why are we here? I didn't think you were ready to start the war with this world yet." Seth asked as he looked back out the window enjoying the drink and the view.

"No I am not we must take over the underworlds. I own that business we just left plus I need to find out what has been going on sense I have been gone.

"This will also allow me to gather my followers and the other Dragon Lord Generals." The evil queen of Krynn told her consort (Dani: The Seizure of the Underworlds saga).

"I thought you knew who they were going to be?" Seth asked as he wondered if he could trick her into picking some of his loyal clerics that still worshiped him.

"Oh I do know who they are I just need to gather them at the right moment. I will gather them when they are in the depth of despair and susceptible to my influence." She told her consort as she moved to her bedroom Seth behind her.

"When will that be?" He asked her as she took his hand and led him to her bed." Seth looked down into her depthless black orbs as lust filled his eyes.

"When it is time enough talk my beloved take me." She whispered to him as she waved her hand and they were soon without the constraints of their garments.

Seth picked up Takhisis and carried her toward her large king sized bed. He dropped her roughly on the bed then climbed in next to her. As he moved to cover her with his body, he leaned down and captured her lips. He did not like taking orders from this upstart but she would get him what he wanted then he would turn the tables on her and she would be his slave. She wrapped her arms and legs around the ancient god as the room slowly darkened as the sun set outside the apartment.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Aurora clan passed through the portal to Illondra the children excited to be home. They flew toward the Castle of Queen Tatiana and King Oberon to give them the information they needed and wanted. They were happy to know that the Prime Minister would be honored to introduce the emissaries of the Illondra Royal family to the United Nations. He would start to get things arranged but it probably would not be for several months since the UN's schedule is full. He told them he would keep an eye out for any cancellations but for now, it probably would not be until at least next year.

The clan was not happy to hear that but it was the best he could do. He needed to follow protocol. There were usually one or two cancellations with each session. He could not guarantee it but he would monitor their schedule and jump on any that showed up. The leaders of the Aurora clan thanked the government official as they left for home.

They landed outside the palace wall and walked in leisurely to the castle Raistlin had put Setsuko's arm through his as Nodoka took Micca's and Seran had taken Ranko's arm. They did this in an effort to keep the children under control. Though Raist was worried as Ranko seemed very depressed, as did Micca and Setsuko. He would need to talk to them after the meeting with the queen and king if he was there. As they reached the double doors that entered the throne room, they asked to be announced when the queen could see them as they spotted her talking with a group of strange looking men.

"Yes Elder Aurora." The herald stated as he stared confusedly at the children who seemed very docile.

"Elder Nodoka I need to go and check in with Jonta." Aran told her as he bowed.

"Oh please Aran Nodoka. Elder Nodoka makes me sound so old!" She said with a wry smile.

"Ye...Sorry El...Nodoka." The group chuckled as Aran disappeared back down the hallway looking for Jonta.

"THE ELDERS OF THE AURORA CLAN SERAN AND NODOKA AURORA THE GRAY MAGE RAISTLIN MAJERE, ACCOMPANING THEM ARE THE TRIPLETS RANKO, MICCA AND SETSUKO. WITH THEM ARE LADY DRACON, CERULEAN, LAVA AND FROST!" He liked introducing even the pets as it always got him a smile from the children he however noticed the smiles were not the same vibrant smiles he usually got and he became worried.

The clan moved toward the throne as the strange dark blue men were escorted out the other set of doors. Tatiana watched, as the children seemed unusually quiet. She watched as they walked with their heads bowed. As they stood in front of her she looked at their parents a look of confusion on her face.

"We had some issues." Seran told the queen as he laid a hand on each daughter's shoulder as Nodoka hugged her son around the neck from behind.

"Oh, what was it?" Tatiana asked.

"Shampoo tried we think to force her way into the Faerie realm but Hiromi got a hold of Cologne before she got to far from the hotel. We were being followed by a private detective from the Takashi clan though I can't prove it yet." Nodoka said as she explained what happened before they left.

"Our celebratory dinner ended with an unwanted encounter with the Kuno family and when we left the Tendos saw us leave and Akane tried to use her mallet on Ranko. She was stopped by her family though we are worried next time they might not be able to do so." Lady Dracon finished for them as they tried to comfort the children.

"My word, will they ever leave her alone!" Tatiana said as she rose slowly, and tried to kneel in front of Ranko she was stopped as Ranko moved forward into her waiting arms.

Tatiana held out her arms for Ranko who ran into them being careful not to hit her to hard. She looked at the other two and nodded at them. They also ran into the arms of their Auntie Tatiana. They like their sister were careful not to hit the queen to hard. Tatiana beamed happily, as she held onto the children tightly. As she did she whispered to them how much she loved them. The Aurora clan smiled as all three children held on tighter to the queen and began to glow a soft loving pink.

Rohn entered the throne room after escorting the delegates to their rooms. He frowned at the display and started to move toward the group his face in a mask of rage. He however did not move when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He tried to jerk away but could not dislodge the hand. He spun quickly but could only turn enough to see his father standing behind him a small gentle smile on his face as he watched his queen hold onto the children.

"You will leave them alone Rohn I will not tell you again!" Tuik told his son as he directed an angry glare at his son.

"They are filth! They should have been left to their destruction on earth!" Rohn growled realizing his queen would not tolerate it if the three mongrels heard him.

"So you would have been happy if your wife's scheme had worked and young Ranko died?" Rohn stared at the mentioned Sylph his face a mask of rage.

"Yes!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Then you condone murder?" Tuik whispered as he watched his son's rage build.

"It if is to get rid of hybrids like them yes!" Rohn answered his face turning red.

"Then your wife would not be on earth for her punishment she would be dead! You know the law son better then anyone!" Tuik said as he watched as the children hugged his queen and at the same time trying not to hurt the babies, she carried.

"They would be go...What!?" Rohn thought about the Sylphs not being there and was going to exult in the idea of them being dead when his father's comment finally broke through his barrier of rage.

"Your mother knew what Miya and her cronies had done if the queen had found that child had died Miya and her friends would have died the night she got back. The queen and king would not tolerate the death of a child for the pleasure of some outdated belief. Which remember son you are a 'hybrid' and anything you wish for them, you wish for yourself!" Tuik had grown tired of Rohn's high and mighty attitude he pushed past his son and headed to the queen and Aurora clan.

Rohn watched as his father moved past him his face a mask of shock. He was not a hybrid he was a high elf. Rohn never acknowledged his wood elf heritage it was just to beneath him to think of it. He was however forced to when his father entered the circle at the throne bowed to his queen then took his wife into a tight embrace and kissed her. Rohn scowled as his heritage was forced in front of him and his eyes darkened with rage.

He turned to leave when again what his father had said came back to haunt him. If his wife and her friends had succeeded, they would have all died and he did not think it would be an easy death. He scowled again at the children as they had started talking to the babies that the queen had growing inside of her. She was giving birth to a pair of stinking hybrids and this time he knew they would ascend the thrown!

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kodachi had cried for hours her throat was raw from the release of the pain she held tight within her. She slowly sat up and smiled slightly as Sasuke had at some point brought her some hot tea, lemon, and honey. She had started drinking her tea with the lemon and honey after she had learned it was better at soothing her raspy throat. She slowly got up and headed to the teapot. He had brought the portable warmer so the tea remained hot.

Kodachi sat down and fixed her a cup of tea then turned and faced the balcony in her room. She looked through the opened doors and stared at the night sky. She stared not at the beautiful garden below her window but toward a distance star that shone brightly in the distance. As she drank her tea, she wondered what it was like where her Ranm...no not hers, Ranko and the others lived. She imagined dragons and unicorns. There may even be flying horses. A whimsical smile adorned her face as she rose and moved to her nightstand next to her bed. She pushed it to one side and reached inside small hole hidden under it.

Kodachi pulled out the only present she had left that her mother had given her. Her father and brother had stolen and destroyed everything else. As she knelt next to the hiding place under her nightstand, she pulled a red vinyl bag from the hole. She pulled opened the zipper and placed her face to the opening. She took a deep sniff and her face held a melancholy smile. She pulled the plush toy from the bag it was a foot long and half a foot wide. She brought it close to her and hugged it tightly as she breathed in the scent that was held in the bag. She took the toy after closing and replacing the bag back into the hiding spot.

She then moved back to her chair. She held it away from her and looked at the soft white coat of a Unicorn with wings. She learned they were called Alicorns (Dani: Did not make this up I have a collector plate with a flying Unicorn on it and on the back the Hallmark plate declares them as Alicorns). The white bird like wings and horn was a iridescent white as were the four hoofs. On the left side of its neck was three sakura blossoms laid in the center of three bright green leaves. She held the Alicorn closer to her and cried as she remembered when she got the toy.

(o)(o)Start Memory(o)(o)

A six-year-old Kodachi sat on the balcony of her bedroom she looked through the scrollwork of the wroth, iron banister of her balcony and watched as her mother fought with her father again. However, this time Kodachi felt something was wrong. It was not the same as before. First, her father had struck her mother. He hit not once but several times. Each time he had, she would strike back. Finally her father had enough and left the grounds.

She watched as her mother stood in the garden and glared after her father. Her mother's gray eyes glowed red with rage. The little six-year old ducked down when her mother turned toward the house and headed inside. The woman's beautiful face darkened where her father had hit her. Kodachi was not sure but she thought she saw tears roll down the woman's face. Kodachi watched where her mother had disappeared until she could not see her any longer. Kodachi curled into a tight ball and cried for the pain her mother was going through.

*knock knock*

Kodachi jumped at the soft knocking on her bedroom door. She got up and wiped the tears from her eyes as she headed to her bedroom door. She hoped it was not Tatewaki he was getting scarier everyday as he moved deeper into his pretend world of the samurai. She opened the door to see her mother as she stood there with a soft warm smile. The bruises hidden under make-up but Kodachi could still see them. Her mother's frown faded as she had seen her daughter had been crying.

"Dachi-Chan what is...!" Her mother stopped as she saw the doors to the balcony were opened wide.

"Oh my poor darling I am sorry you had to see that!" Kodachi's mother said as she came into her daughter's room closing the door behind her.

"Come my sweet." She told her little girl as she picked her up and moved to the rocker by the balcony doors.

Kodachi clung tightly to her mother's neck. Her nostrils were filled with the sent of dessert flowers, jasmine, and a forest glade. She loved her mother's perfume. It was especially made for her. As her mother sat down Kodachi noticed, she placed a bag next to the chair. A bag she had not noticed her mother carrying before. She looked to the bag then felt as her mother with a gentle finger brought her face to face her.

"My sweet one I have to leave. I cannot live with your father's abuse any longer. I am going to my parents and we will fight to get you and Tatchi-kun from him. I only hope we can we do not have the financial backing of the Kuno clan. If we cannot remember there is always a place with me if you choose to come, though I fear your father will keep you from your inheritance if you do." Akeda Kuno knew her daughter did not understand her but she had to make her realize she loved her and would be waiting for her.

Akeda stood about five feet seven inches tall. She had long straight ebony hair that reached just past her waist. She was slim but curvaceous, and walked with the grace of a runway model. Her face was that of an angel's. She had large almond shaped eyes with thick lashes the color of silver gray that was mirrored in Kodachi's eyes. They sat on either side of a small perky nose, which sat over a pair of full luscious lips.

"Here I brought you something but you must never let your father know you have it." Akeda told her daughter as she gave her the bag.

Kodachi opened the bag and found the plush Alicorn inside. She pulled it out and hugged it tightly to her face. She gasped as she looked at her mother with surprise. Her mother smiled and reached inside and pulled out a specially made plastic bag that was red vinyl on the outside and a soft plum purple on the inside. As Kodachi took, the bag she stuck her head inside and sniffed. She pulled back d from the bag her face full of delight and confusion.

"I had this made for the Alicorn sweetheart the material inside the bag has been soaking in my perfume for well over a month. Therefore, if you keep him in the bag he will always have my scent on him. Then when you need me to be here and I cannot be he will let you know that I am thinking of you every minute of every day until we can be together." Akeda told her daughter.

"Can't I go with you now?" Kodachi asked her mother she saw as her mother's face filled with pain.

"I wish I could take you with me my sweet but I fear in trying to keep me from taking you, your father may hurt you." Akeda held her daughter tightly to her as she placed her cheek on the top of Kodachi's head.

"I will fight to my dying breath to get you back my love!" Her mother whispered into her ebony black hair.

They had sat like that for hours until Kodachi had fallen asleep. Her mother picked her up placing her on her bed. She then took the Alicorn and its bag from her daughter she placed the Alicorn into the bag along with a special journal she had been writing for her daughter inside the bag. Just inside the journal on she placed a three by five index card. On the card was her mother and father's address, telephone number and their names. She had created a hiding place for Kodachi's treasures as her son tended to enjoy making his sister miserable by destroying her things in front of her. She moved the nightstand and placed the full bag inside. She then pushed the nightstand back in place kissed her daughter and left the room to leave her home for good.

(o)(o)End of Memory(o)(o)

Kodachi looked up from the Alicorn she had not heard from her mother since that night. Her father told her she was dead and she was his to do what ever he chose to do to her. She was worthless to him only her brother had any value to the family. When she was older, she had gotten herself a post office box and sent a letter to her mother at the address she had placed in the journal she had left with her. She was broken hearted when her grandparents wrote back Akeda had never come to them after her father threw her out. She had left the country and they did not know where she was.

That letter tore her heart out but she decided her father had gotten to her mother's family and he was keeping her from her mother. She then decided she would train to protect herself from her father's abuse and she built her imaginary world around her as a citadel to protect her heart and sanity. Though over the past year or so she sometimes had trouble keeping the imaginary citadel from becoming a reality.

Her encounter with Ranm...Ranko began to make her wonder about her mother, whether her mother really did abandon her to her father's abuses. She had been doing some research and found her father had paid her mother quite a bit of money not fight to for custody. She found if her mother had taken custody of us, he would lose access to their trust funds. As he was listed as the manager of the funds though her grandfather had put a limit on how much he could use for himself and it was tightly controlled.

She hoped her mother still fought for her but as she grew she felt as if money was all her mother wanted. Kodachi still kept the Alicorn as a way to remember her mother as she was. She felt her father forced her out of the country to keep her from trying to get her and her brother from his crazy control. She had to think that or she would succumb to her world she erected to protect her from the males of her family.

She would always hold onto the dream the Alicorn gave her but she was not so sure she would ever look for her mother or go to her if she was given the choice. Even though she cannot get full control of her trust fund, she now at eighteen could manage it without her father having access. He had lost his right to the Kuno estate and she was now in a position to get rid of him. When she reached twenty-one, she would receive all of her inheritance from her grandfather and then she was gone where neither her brother nor father could find her.

She scowled as she stared out the window she had lost the chance to make real friends. People she could have that would be there for her as she would be there for them but she had to keep her citadel in place she had to protect her fragile heart and sanity. Now she could not even hope to be friends with the redhead and her siblings. She sighed as she noticed the color of the sky in the distance as it changed to indicate the rising sun. She quickly put away the Alicorn back in the bag and hid the bag back in the hiding spot her mother had made for her.

As she put the bag, back and moved the nightstand over the hole. She thought about her mother and if she really had loved her or not. She sat down on the floor her two hands rested on the front of the nightstand now back where it belonged. She leaned her head on her hands and cried. Her mind raced with information. She felt her mother had love her and still did. She wondered if her father did kill her mother or if she was paid of to leave her alone so he could keep control or her and her brother's money. She frowned as she hoped her father was not that psychotic as to kill her mother.

Still her mother abandoned her for money. She was no longer sure what to believe she just wished she could be sure. She would have started looking for her mother but even though her father could no longer touch her money, he could stop her from accessing it if he chose. Well that is what he told her. She sat up and took a deep breath. She then decided she needed more information she needed to know the truth and to find it she had to find someone she could trust that would not fall to the pressure of her father!

(l(l(l)l)l)

While the Aurora clan waited for confirmation of their appointment with the Emperor and Emperoress they continued their training and the beginning of the training of Aran. He was shocked at the intensity of the training the children were putting him through, not to mention the intensive training the children was under as well. He smiled as he was requested to train the children in court etiquette which would help when they visited the Japanese royal family. During his training sessions, the Elders of the Aurora clan trained with them as he taught the children how to behave in court and learning to strategize when in battle. Ranko could do that already he just added more tricks that would help her.

The Aurora clan was happy with their newest addition and it turned out while they were gone at least another hundred and fifty people joined the clan and had begun their training to protect the King and Queen. Nodoka decided they needed to have a party to celebrate her growing new family. She was going to have it catered but when the females of her clan heard what she was planning they insisted on doing all the cooking. Nodoka tried to tell them the party was for them all but they would have none of it. Nodoka finally gave in with the condition she and her children would make Japanese style food for the party.

Nodoka sent an invitation to the King and Queen, though after the attack on the palace she was not sure they would come. She also invited Tuik and Kajri. She also sent a message to Hiromi not because she was a part of the clan but because Nodoka liked her a lot and because she was so helpful to her. She might even ask her to join the Aurora clan.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Aurora home was bustling as Seran, Raistlin, Ejien, Mychol, and a few of the other males were setting up buffet tables and dining tables for everyone to sit at. Nodoka was beside herself with excitement and worry as not only was the Queen and King coming but the deity of the elves and his mother, Corellon Larethian, and Riannon. She figured there would be no harm to the Royal couple if they traveled with the two gods. Also Lady Victoria planned to pick up Tatiana and Oberon to protect them. She was relieved when her in-laws had arrived several days before as Yiri had been a huge help in getting things ready.

Nodoka headed toward the kitchen to check on the children and Naja when there was a knock at the door. She moved to the door and opened it to find Hiromi standing there with a large serving dish. Nodoka took the dish and placed it on the table by the door then hugged the earth bound faerie. She pulled Hiromi into the house picked up her contribution to the day's festivities and led her to the kitchen.

Where not only her clan members but was also Kasumi with her elf mother Janna. She put down the dish next to the others and the two of them joined the cooking party. The Royal couple and gods would be arriving in a few hours with Lady Dracon. Setsuko was showing Ranko and Micca how to do the okomiyaki so they could make them to order once they party started. She smiled as everyone seemed to be having fun even if she did not want them doing anything but enjoy themselves.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Keitaro slammed down his office phone. He rose and headed toward the window of his office. He glared at the beautiful garden in front of him but did not see it. His face was in a deep scowl. He was not going to let his daughter keep him from his grandson! He would find a way to get Ranma back and take him from his daughter. It was obvious that she was not thinking straight. If he had to he would lock her up in an institution. He turned as his office door opened. He was ready to shout at the intruder when he faced his wife. She stared at him confused.

"I got a call from the investigator. Evidently he was not as good as he claimed. Nodoka and her party found him. He refuses to finish his job as they told him to tell me if I did not leave her and her family alone she would allow some person named Cerulean to take care of me. According to thei investigator it is a blue dragon." His face was in a deep scowl when he turned at the gasp of his wife.

"Taji he was lying to me! He didn't like getting caught and made up that story to get out of our contract. I will have his license. Oh get this he also claimed that Nodoak threatened him with the Prime Minister! Now that was most definiately a lie! She has not connections that she could get him to help her." Keitaro slammed his fist on his desk then plopped back down into his chair.

Taji moved to his desk she then threw a pack of papers on top of his desk in front of him. He looked at her with confusion then picked up the packet. As he looked through them his shoulders slumped and his aura grew around him. It winked out when he pickedup several pictures. His face went pale as he looked back up at his wife she felt pity for the fear and pain that was going through her husband.

"I am sorry dear but the blue dragon is real and they not only have met the Prime Minister they will be coming back for an audience with the Emperor and his family. They are the emissaries of the King and Queen of where they now live." Taji told her husband as she placed her hand gently on his.

"We lost the right to be in her and Ranma's life Keitaro. Genma had kept her from her child for ten years. We did nothing to help her get Ranma back. We can't expect her to open us with opened arms." Yiri said as she looked down at the picture of Ranko's face as a blue dragon stood behind her.

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW HER TO DO THIS! I WILL GET HER INSTITUTIONALIZED AND TAKE RANMA BACK! IF I HAVE TO TAKE HIM BACK TO JUSENKYO TO GET MY GRANDSON BACK I WILL!" Keitaro stood quickly slamming his fist on the desk causing it to splinter slightly.

"No Keitaro you won't!" Yiri's gentle rebuke had the effect she expected as her husband's aura winked out and he looked at her with confusion.

"I _let_ you throw her out of the house when Genma tricked her into marrying him! When she came to us for help to get rid of him and get her child back you threw her out again! You will now leave her alone! If you attempt to interfere _you_ will be the next to be thrown out of this family!" Yiri's eyes narrowed to tiny angry slits as her husband's face blanced to ghostly white.

"But Taji Ranm...!" Keitaro tried to explain to his wife but she cut him off.

"I SAID NO!" The fact Taji raised her voice caused Keitaro to shrink back from her.

"I have found out from a better source what has been happening to Ranma in Nerima and how much happier he...she is now that she and Nodoka has crossed over to the Faerie realm. I will let her be happy and _you_ will as well." Taji said as she turned to leave.

"Then we will never see our grandson?" Keitaro asked his eyes narrowing to angry slits.

"Our grandson is dead due to Genma! I hope some day to meet my granddaughter and her adopted siblings. I will love all three equally! I hope you will as well or...!" Taji left the threat hang as she left her husband's home office.

Keitaro slowly sat back down into his desk chair. He knew Taji would follow through on her threat to remove him from the Takashi clan. He was not a Takashi but took thei name as he was the youngest son of his family and they wanted their name to continue. He leaned his elbows on his desk and buried his face into his hands. He wanted a Takashi grandson to inherit the Takashi patriarch. Ranma was his first and he was not sure if Hayashi was even going to marry as he preferred to practice the family art. Hiroshi was doing ok at running the family business but there again he was buried in his work.

Keitaro sat back in his chair as it leaned back like a recliner. He looked at the ceiling fan and light in the center of this office ceiling. He watched as the blades moved slowly around. His eyes became unfocused as he tried to think of a way to get what he wanted. He did not care what Taji wanted or Nodoka either for that matter. Ranma will do as he is told. After all Keitaro was the head of this family and he was going to get what he wanted. His face took on a deep scowl.

He sighed deeply and looked at the information Taji had given him he began to read the information she had retrieved. His shoulders slumped as he read of his grandson's life over the ten years of training with Genma and the last two or three years in Nerima. He read of the abuse by his fiancée not to mention all the other fiancées he had. As he read tears streamed down his face as he realized just how alone his grandchild was. He put down the file and rose from his desk. He headed out of his office. He turned off the light and ceiling fan. He then closed the door as he left. The light of the setting sun streamed in the open drapes of the office. The setting sun crept across the desk until it settled on the pickture of Ranko in front of Cerulean dragon. Her face beamed finally with ture happiness and love.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Aurora family gathering was a huge success, everyone enjoyed the food and mingled with their new family to meet everyone. The newest one hundred and fifty were made to feel as if they had always been a part of the family. Qarie the dark elf had brought her new baby and all of the Aurora clan gushed over the tiny bundle. She had named the child Saja and hoped he grew to as kind hearted as his father. The fact that his father was Jonta was a surprise but not to his grandparents. They were proud of him and his brother Ordas who had came with his grandparents. For their grandparents it was the first time they found out that Jonta had married and that she was a dark elf. Kijri however did not care as long as her grandson was happy and she could monopolize the baby. Though she had to share the baby with her husband and the queen.

The baby had a more dark honey colored skin and had his father's blue green eyes. His hair was a dark golden blonde with streaks of white hair from his mother. The baby seemed to be very observant and when the Aurora children could get him away from the adults the three of them would sit down near Qarie so she could keep her eye on them. The children loved holding the baby and Qarie just smiled as Cerulean duck, Kiri and the kittens would come up and smell him the duck would quack at the baby making him laugh. The kittens and Kiri would lick the baby then tickle him with their fur or mane. The baby seemed to enjoy all the attention as more adults came to claim the right to hold the newest member of the Aurora clan. As the other clan women gushed over Saja the kittens and Kiri seemed to follow whoever had Saja at the moment. The Aurora triplets and Qarie just laughed as the animals tried to get near the baby.

"So children did you have fun back on earth?" Qarie asked them as they stayed near the dark elf.

"Yeah for the most part it wasn't bad. Qarie since you had Saja you should start your training when would you feel good enough to begin?" Ranko asked wanting to make sure her clansmen were well trained not only to protect the king and queen but themselves.

"Well I have been talking with Jonta on that. Since he also is a part of the Aurora clan he will need training too. I believe I am healed enough I have been seeing the healer that came over with the Alexandrite Witches heir...!" She was cut off my Micca.

"Kasumi." Qarie looked at Micca and smiled at him then ruffled his long garnet hair.

"Thank you Kasumi. Her husband has not only trained with local healers to understand the different faerie folk he has trained them in what he knows. He has opened an office in town. He says I am fine now and can start my training." Qarie told them as her husband came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"So when do you recommend we start training?" Jonta asked the children.

"Well I think tomorrow will be good. We will want to test the status of the newest members. Though they are probably doing fine with all the teaches the clan has." Sestsuko told them with a wry grin.

"So you will be training us?" Jonta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You better hope they do Jonta but be prepared you will be amazed at the skill they have." They all looked up to see Aran come up to them.

He bowed to Qarie and gave her a gentle smile. She smiled at him and bowed slightly. As the adults started talking about the trip to earth, and what was going on in court the children seemed to get bored and started to move off. They stopped and turned to the adults. They then turned to face the three adults they stopped talking and looked up at them with confused faces.

"Please meet us tomorrow morning at four o'clock in the clearing in front of the main house. Momma had that set up for training our new family members." Ranko told them then turned to start walking away.

"Oh and please don't be late we don't want to hold up the training of the others." Micca said as he and Setsuko followed Ranko.

"Four o'clock! We have to get up that early?" Qarie said as she was glad Saja was sleeping through the night now.

"Yep, and believe me the training is very intense. Some of the others that joined the clan when you did does most of the training now but since you and Jonta and I are newer in training they will get us to their levels so the others can train us. I think Jonta and I will probably be trained mostly by them since we are directly linked to the queen and king." Aran told them as he watched the children as they seemed to be looking for something and a blue duck was close behind them.

The adults smiled when all three and the duck disappeared as they moved at top speed as they had found what they wanted. The queen and king had claim Saja again and the children made a beeline straight for them. The three adults smiled as the children excitedly gushed over the young baby. They then returned to their conversation as more Aurora family members found Saja and enjoyed playing with the new baby.

As the party moved on everyone was having a wonderful time. Even Wind Raven was enjoying himself. He would snicker at Cerulean each time the blue duck glared at him still upset that Wind Raven had implanted the Aurora fob on his forehead. He though for the most part enjoyed playing with the Aurora children. He let them slid down his back and would fly them around the compound. As the children got tired he wold gather them all protectively against his stomach with his tail wrapped in front of them and tell them stories of great battles against evil warriors, dragons, or races.

When the party finally ended the parents of the children would come to claim their children under the watchful eyes of Wind Raven. Most of the children were sleeping while the others were just about to fall asleep. The parents just smiled at their children and thanked the dragon for watching over them. He just nodded his thanks and watched as the families headed home. He turned as Lady Dracon approached him. He raised his head slightly.

"Wind Raven would you be able to take the king and queen back to the palace? I must return with the elf gods to my island I have received word that there are some issues I need to address." The silver dragon asked the recline copper.

"I do not mind at all lady. It will be my pleasure. I think Aran and Jonta need to return to the palace as well so I will take the four of them this way there will be guards with them." He said as he rose to his feet and stretched as he arched his back.

"Thank you very much." Lady Dracon said as she led the dragon toward the waiting king and queen.

Wind Raven paused next to Aran and Jonta he asked if they were going back to the palace and they were. He told them he would be taking the queen and king and asked that they accompany them. The to warriors smiled and nodded. Jonta kissed his wife and son goodbye then followed the Captain of the Guard and the dragon. As the three reached the royal couple, he lowered himself to the ground so they could get aboard. The queen magically created a large basket on the dragon's back that wrapped around all four of his legs with loops so the basket would not slide. Once they were all settled into the baskets Wind Rave took off as the triplets ran up and waved goodbye to their auntie and uncle who waved back. The children continued to wave until they could no longer see the guests and Wind Raven. They turned and sat down where they were their faces filled with great sadness.

"Now why are you three so sad?" Seran asked as he walked up to his children.

"The party is over." All three said simultaneously.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well come on maybe on the next party. It is time you get to bed you have to train Qarie, Jonta and Aran tomorrow." Seran said as he walked his children back to their house.

"Grandma and Grandpa will be staying with us for a few days." He told the three childred.

"REALLY!" They all again shouted together.

"Yes and so is my brother and his family." He told them as he saw them deflate slightly.

"Now, now none of that,Yirko has gotten a lot better since the attack at the palace. She just needs a chance to change." Seran told the children as they headed toward their home.

"She was." Setsuko said quietly though her father heard her.

He planned on talking to Nodoka tonight obviously Yirko acted differently around the adults then the children. They will decide what they will do and how to handle it. He hoped she had not gone back to being a Jara clone. As the party progressed Jara stayed close to Corsan though she wanted to be with the king and queen each time she tried to move closer to them they would glare at her and she would move back next to her husband. She didn't want anything to do the drow baby that was being gushed over but when she saw how the queen had taken to the child she also pretended to like it in the hopes the queen would see she was worth knowing. Seran shook his head as the queen was not fooled.

"Well get ready for bed, it is late. You have to get up early for training classes." Seran said as he hugged and kissed each of his children.

He watched as they disappeared literly up the stairs. He was glad for his training at least now when they do that he can still see them. He smiled as they laughed and played tag all the way up the stairs to their room on the top floor. He wondered when they would want their own rooms or if they ever would. He grabbed the arms that wrapped around him from behind and took the delicate hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Well do you need any help with in the clean up?" Seran asked her, turning to see her beautiful face as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck tenderly.

"No we all worked together and got it done fairly quickly. What were you and the children talking about?" Nodoka asked as she caressed the side of his face.

"It seems Yirko has not changed that much when we adults are not around." Seran said as he wrapped his arm around Nodoka's waist and walked her up the stairs to their room.

They headed slowly up the stairs their room was on the top floor of the five level manson. Nodoka wanted a lot of room for guests and family. They shared the fifth floor with children they wanted to be close to them as Ranko still had nightmares of her past life and when she nearly died. There were more rooms on that level but they hoped to use those rooms when the triplets decide they want their own room and for any children she and Seran have of their own.

"Do you think you should talk to Corsan?" Nodoka asked as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"No let's wait and see if she trips herself up, but I think Jara is still influencing her." Seran said as they reached the fifth floor and headed toward their room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki and Akane rose early to finish their assignments for class. They shared the responsibility for making breakfast and as Nabiki kept a close eye on Akane breakfast came out pretty good. She and Akane served breakfast to their father but Nabiki refused to answer his question as to who cooked what. She had tasted Akane's contribution and it was starting to taste as good as it looked.

"We made breakfast together daddy enjoy!" Nabiki said with a wry grin as she and Akane sat at their seats.

As they ate they continued to work on their projects today's was needle crafts and Akane was not that good at that. She however worked hard to do it without asking for help. Nabiki worked on hers. They had to combine the embroidery on their new garments. Nabiki watched out of the corner of her eyes as her father ate happily and Akane had a thin line of red around her as she added the assignment to the dress she made in class.

"How's it going Akane? I seem to be have trouble getting my stitches as tight and smooth as our teachers." Nabiki decided to ask Akane if she wanted help but in a round about way to defuse her anger.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I got the same problem. I am trying to remember what they told us today but it seems to be slipping away from me." Akane said as her aura got larger.

"First calm down if you get angry you won't get it at all remember." Nabiki said as her sister glared at her but nodded.

"Why don't you two put those away and do them later when you have full stomachs and are more relaxed." Their father said as he sat back a bit and patted his stomach.

"That was a very good meal girls. It was not as good as Kasumi's but she has been cooking for a long time. I would say a few more lessons and you will give her a run for her money." Soun said as he wiped his mouth with a nabkin and left the table for his office.

"He...He liked it!" Akane watched as he walked down the hallway.

"I knew he would I tasted what you made while it was cooking. As long as you remain calm sis you can do anything you put your mind to." Nabiki said as she smiled at a blushing Akane.

"Hey then why wouldn't you tell daddy who made what?" Akane asked as she glared at her sister.

"It is quite simple sister dear if he knew which of us cooked what he would eat what you made with the preserved idea it was toxic, tasted toxic and would make him sick. No matter how good it was. This way he judges the meals on their own merit and not the past." Nabiki said as she rose to sit next to Akane so they could help each other with the embroidery because she was not that good either.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Hiromi entered her office she had a wonderful time back home. She was glad Nodoka had invited her. Sometimes she wished she could return home. She liked living on earth but she missed the Faerie realm. Maybe with the alliances being built now she and the other Faeries might be able get to go home. They won't need to have spies to make sure earth did not invade Illondra. When she stepped inside she saw Kodachi Kuno sitting in her waiting room. She was reading a magazine though Hiromi could tell she was not really reading it.

She moved to her assistance's desk and motioned for her to follow. The two women got up and moved to Hiromi's office. As Hiromi closed the door she noticed the young girl watched them through her eyelashes. Once the door was shut Hiromi moved to her desk and motioned for her to take the seat across from her desk. Taoko sat quietly as she waited for Hiromi to quickly go through her messages. Taoko had her steno pad ready for when Hiromi was ready to begin.

Toako Otaka stood at five feet ten inches she was fifty five and was a bit on the plump side not fat just a bit plump. Her hair was gunmetal gray and was worn in a tight bun on the back of her head. She had an oval face with wide brown eyes on either side of a mediuim length slender nose. Her nose sat over a pair of thin lips that tended to look cruel when she pursed them.

"Taoko did miss Kuno say what she wanted?" Hiromi asked as she finally sat down and addressed her assistance.

"She said Nabiki Tendo suggested she come see you about some family issues. That was all I could get from her." The elderly woman stated as she smiled.

"Have you heard from Miroko?" She asked again.

"No but the baby should be due any day now. I talked to her mother she has been staying with her until she has the baby." Taoko said with a warm smile.

"Good the first baby is always the hardest." Hiromi said as she was typing on her computer.

"Hhhhmmmm, have Ms Kuno come in we will start the needed dictation after she leaves.

"Yes, Masaki-san right away." Taoko left and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in please Ms. Kuno." Kodachi opened the door her head bowed as she recognized Masaki Hiromi when she entered her office as she was with Ranm...Ranko the night they had the confrontation.

"Please sit down and tell me what you need." Hiromi was really not interested in helping this girl but the depression that came off her was overwhelming.

"First I would like you to deliver these to Ranm...Ranko, Ukyo and Mousse." Kodachi handed her three envelopes each addressed to one of the Aurora children.

"I can do that, but that is not why you are here is it?" Hiromi asked again and saw Kodachi as she shook her head.

"I...I don't know where to begin." Kodachi told the lawyer as she clenched and unclenched her fists as they sat in her lap.

"Ms. Kuno if you want me to help you I need to know what is going on." Hiromi saw as Kodachi visibly relax when she realized Hiromi was willing to help her.

Kodachi spent the next three hours telling her everything. Including her wishing she had made friends of Ranma and Ukyo instead of alienating them. She told of her mother's leaving of her citadel and her fear if she could not get away that fantasy world would take over. She pulled out all the papers she had pertaining to her trust fund along with what she was able to accomplish on her own. She handed them to Hiromi who as Kodachi continued her tale glanced over them. When Kodachi finished Hiromi smiled as the girl was quite good with protecting herself.

"Well Ms. Kuno you did quite well in getting control of your trust fund however I feel we might be able to get complete control. I will accept you as a client but I will have none of your previous behavior here or toward my other clients." Hiromi told the young woman who nodded.

"Now here is my standard contract this will give me the authority to do what I need to do to get you free from your father. Now who owns the Kuno manor?" Hiromi asked as she looked through the documents given her by her new client.

"My brother was sole owner when he turned eighteen. Now that I am eighteen, I am half owner. He refuses to throw our father out. But that is normal as he likes have him around because he takes his side." Kodachi read the contract given her and was happy with what she read as she signed the contract Hiromi asked her next question.

"What do you want done about him Ms Kuno. It is your house now also and you have a say in what goes on inside it." Hiromi asked her as Kodachi handed back the signed papers.

"I want him out! He abused me after my mother left I took up martial arts to protect myself. If I could get my brother out also I would." Kodachi told the woman.

"Well that might be a bit tougher but not impossible. If you really want him gone." Hiromi watched as Kodachi's eyes lit up then as the girl feel deeper into despair.

"I would like it if my brother would stop living in his make believe world and come back to the land of the living." Kodachi finally said as she looked up at her new lawyer.

"He did seem to care about you before he went into his make believe world Ms. Kuno." Hiromi said and watched as Kodachi cringed.

"Yes but if he doesn't get help he won't have a good life. He may not care about me but I do care for him he is the only family I have left. Would it be possible to force him to get help?" Kodachi asked even if she never saw him again after she got what she wanted she wanted him to have a fulfilling life.

"I will look into it. Do you wish to sell him your half of the Kuno estate?" Hiromi said as she looked at the woman before her.

"Well yes the Kuno manor in Nerima but if he will agree to give me grandfather's house free and clear I will give him the manor in Nerima." Kodachi told her.

"Alright I will contact your grandfather's lawyers and see what we can do and let them know that you will be movining in when you are ready." Kodachi looked frightened at Hiromi's statement.

"No you can't if father finds out he will throw me out and cut me off from my trust fund!" Kodachi said her beautiful face filled with panic.

"Well that might well be if I told them that before I took care of your trust fund. I will only let them know and have your father removed from the manor _after_ you have full control of your money. In looking over these papers you can't touch any principle of your money until you are twenty-one but I recommend you don't touch it even after you are twenty-one. That is where a lot of trust fund babies lose everything. You however can take control of how it is run and managed and _who_ manages it once you have reached legal age." Hiromi told Kodachi as she verified she was correct and nodded when she saw she was.

"Then why didn't my lawyers tell me that when I wrested partial control from my father?" Kodachi asked her anger rising.

"Don't really know it may have been they didn't want to rock the boat so to speak with your father. He really has no money of his own but his control over the money in your trust funds was still enough to make people drool." Hiromi looked at the papers.

"Tell me Ms. Kuno do you have or can you get me a copy of your grandfather's will?" Hiromi asked the young girl who smiled at her and pulled another document from her purse.

"I had to find it in my father's desk but I did." Kodachi handed this to Hiromi and smiled.

"Ok if I need anything else I will contact you. Do you have a post office box if I need to send you anything?" Hiromi asked as Kodachi pulled a small business card from the pocket of her suit jacket.

"Here it also has my private cell phone number on it." Kodachi said as she handed it to Hiromi.

"Thank you, I will call you as soon as I learn anything." Hiromi rose and shook the young woman's hand as they walked to the office door together Hiromi asked one more question.

"What about your mother?" Hiromi saw as Kodachi stiffened.

"My father said he paid her money to never sue for custody of me or my brother. He told me she was dead but I found out through her family she is alive and left the country. Before I even consider whether to allow her back in my life I need to find out the truth." Kodachi looked hard into Hiromi's eyes but the lawyer saw the scared little girl behind those eyes.

"Alright Ms. Kuno we will found out for sure what happened after your mother left the Kuno Manor." Hiromi told her as she opened the office door and watched as she walked out of her office.

"Taoko bring your steno pad, wait you better bring three we have a lot to do." Taoko looked surprised at her boss but nodded and did as she was asked she also brought a few extra pens as well.


End file.
